


（授翻）Winter

by Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe), flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), More characters to be added, background sam/clint, not an incest ship, not brothers in any way, seriously
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 281,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/pseuds/Adolphus%20Longestaffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 在超自然生物的圈子当中被尊称为Winter，James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes是布鲁克林最令人闻风丧胆，也是最强大的吸血鬼。所以他理所当然的不想被刚刚搬到他家附近的那只总是兴高采烈的但却又非常惹人烦的金发狼人打扰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429857) by [Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/pseuds/Adolphus%20Longestaffe). 



> 感谢原作Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)允许我翻译她的文章，目前原文还处于持续更新中，我会尽快将翻译好的章节更新上来的。

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes住在这片雅皮士聚居的地区中一座六层公寓楼的顶层，对于现时居住在布鲁克林地区的人来说，这里的地价多年来一直是水涨船高。至于布鲁克林买的房价到底有多贵呢？无所谓啦。反正这栋楼的产权从1917年起就是他的了。

一个人在这样的雅皮士聚居区拥有一栋公寓楼，而且还一下子就当了一百年的产权人，这种事若是泄露出去肯定会引来别人的关注，不过这件事却被他手下的一堆律师通过他的控股公司轻而易举的解决了。他们会出面收房租，处理法律和税务方面的各种文书、手续，在扣除了他们的服务费后，每个月仍会有一笔很可观的银钱汇入他的银行账户里，所有的一切都无需他费心。这对于一个吸血鬼来说简直太完美了。

更确切地说，是布鲁克林最令人闻风丧胆、最强大的吸血鬼。在超自然生物的圈子里，他们都称他为Winter，因为吸血鬼是不会绕世界的报自己姓字名谁的。再说，说自己的名字叫Bucky，谁听了恐怕都不会吓得瑟瑟发抖吧？谢了啊，老妈。没想到自己的儿子会顶着这么萌的昵称永垂不朽吧。

Bucky从他的楼里出来走上街头，虽然现在才刚过下午六点，但他却带着墨镜。太阳虽已西沉，但在天完全黑下来之前，余辉始终会刺痛他那双魔眼。不过那副墨镜跟他的长发和黑色皮夹克简直是绝配。而且也能很好的衬托他身上的那件纤薄、昂贵的V领小白T，和那条紧身灰色牛仔裤（颜色褪得很有品位，而且版型时尚，拜托，人家是吸血鬼，又不是未开化民族）。

他边走边琢磨着自己的事（比如找个人类吸个饱，直到感受到对方的心脏发出最后的搏动为止），正这时，一个荧光绿色的网球蹦蹦跳跳的从他那双穿了黑靴子的脚边滚了过去。他想也没想便弯下腰去，趁球还没滚进路边的下水道之前一把将它抄在了手里。

“嘿，接得好！”一个男子的声音从大概几步开外传来。

意识到自己的错误，Bucky立刻像拿了脏东西一样（那玩意儿就是脏的嘛）把球拿得离自己远远的，等着那个男子走过来。落日的余辉依旧晃得他看不清东西，所以他只能勉强看到一个蓝色的人形影子向自己靠过来。

在看见对方那件蓝色紧身T恤下宽阔、健硕的胸肌和细瘦的腰身时，他的两颗血牙都忍不住一阵阵发疼了。而当这个金发高个男子在他面前站定时，那双碧蓝的大眼睛给他带来的震撼简直不亚于一辆全速冲来的十八轮重卡。当然，对方身上那一股子狼味儿也给了他同样的震撼。他的牙一下子缩了回去，他于是一脸嫌恶的上下打量了他一番，继而把那颗恶心吧啦的球也还了回去。

“多谢多谢，”男子说道，那张帅得过分的脸上挂满了傻乎乎的笑容。“你真是太好心——哦，你是个吸血鬼哦！帅呀！”

“没错，我是。”Bucky低吼道。“不过我特么可不想把这件事闹得尽人皆知，你个傻缺！人家在…狼人服从训练学校没教过你什么叫行事低调吗？”

“狼人服从训练学校，”这个帅到没边儿的狼人傻笑起来，“你还真逗！忘了介绍，我叫Steve，刚刚搬到这儿。你叫什么名字？”

闻言，Bucky藏在墨镜后的双眼立刻眯了起来。“Winter。”

这个名字倒也不假，毕竟其他种族的生物都是这么称呼他的，而且他可不会傻到让一个二货狼人得知他的真实姓名，谁知道他会不会口无遮拦的四处宣扬啊。

“哦，酷啊，”Steve说着挑起眉梢，“这个吸血鬼名很棒呢。我都没有个像样的狼名，就只是简简单单的Steve而已。Steve Rogers。我刚刚搬到那边那栋楼里。”

Bucky抬头看了看那栋楼，然后又将视线转回到Steve身上。“你老是告诉陌生人你姓字名谁，家住何方吗？”

“也不是啦，”Steve耸了耸肩，“可咱们已经是邻居了，而且论起来你也不算是陌生人嘛，对吧？”

“什么叫咱们是邻居？”

“呃，我刚刚看见你是从那边那栋楼里出来的，所以咱俩住对街，当然是邻居呀。”

“还真巧呢，”Bucky干巴巴的回道。“晚安啦，Steve Rogers。”

“嘿，等等，”Steve亦步亦趋的跟了上来，“你这是要去哪儿啊？”

Bucky猛地停住脚，转头怒瞪了过去，但随即发现自己的杀人目光被墨镜挡住了，无奈只能摘掉墨镜再凶巴巴的瞪着他。Steve见状不由一愣，干张了几下嘴却说不出话来。

“怎么？”Bucky不耐烦地问。

“哈？哦，呃…我就是想问问你要去哪儿。我人生地不熟的，就觉得你去的地方应该会比较有意思。”

“我是要去狩猎的，Steve，”Bucky答道，“我不可能一个月有28天吃人类食物还觉得怪不错的。我需要血液。马上就得要。”

Steve听了将头歪在一边，这种姿势好像只有狗狗才做得出来。“所以你才这么暴脾气的？”

“我才没…暴脾气，”Bucky说到一半时才意识到他确实是暴脾气要发作了。“总之，就算我暴脾气了，也是因为我不习惯一大晚就被一只大个子金毛…狼追着烦个没够。”

“这儿有很多大个子金毛狼吗？”Steve问。

“没有。这儿附近根本就没有狼。当然，除了你。我是说我压根儿不习惯被人烦。”

“因为大伙儿都很怕你吗？”

“没错。”

Steve听了一皱眉。“听上去感觉挺孤单的，Winter。我很难过。”

“我才没觉得孤单。我喜欢独来独往。我们又不是群居动物——哦，我勒个去，你不是把一整群狼都招来了吧？靠，这片区域算是废了。”

“没有啦，”Steve说着又兴高采烈的笑了起来，“就我一个。我现在没有所属的狼群。”

“哦，酱紫啊，Steve，很高兴见到你。恕我失陪，我得赶紧出去宰个啥的吸吸血，否则我就特么的要饿疯了。”

“我也很高兴见到你，”Steve很高兴的回道，“哦，你走以前能把手机号告诉我–”

话还没说完，周围已空无一人了。对吼，吸血鬼好像是能化作一缕青烟啥啥的。他于是把手机塞回到口袋里，自顾自的笑了笑，继而转身往自己的公寓走去。

* * *

  
几个小时以后，Bucky脚步发飘地回到了家门口，刚刚他在一家非常知名的迪厅钓上了一个酩酊大醉的年轻人（事后将他扔在了迪厅的后巷里），那家伙的血弄得他也有些微醺。他踉跄的走到楼门口，伸手抓住一旁的柱子才勉强站稳，输入进门密码后，听到门禁系统发出嗞的一响后他推门鱼贯而入，然后连爬五层楼梯上到自己的顶层公寓。

他走进卧室里将其中一扇大窗外的百叶窗关好，又把厚重的遮光帘拉上，转身便去关另一扇窗。窗子才关到一半，街对面那栋楼里的动静便将他的目光吸引了过去。Steve Rogers，之前遇见的那个高大、火辣到没边儿的金发狼人进了屋。

他穿了一条灰色运动裤，还有一件非常紧身的灰色运动衫，把他那线条完美的上半身勾画得如同美味点心般令人垂涎三尺。Bucky虽然不能把他吃干抹净，但拿他来给自己养养眼总行吧。他已经吃饱喝足，所以血牙乖乖呆着没动，不过当看到Steve伸展他那两条修长强健的手臂时，他的某个部位却很人性的立正站好了。这只可恶的，性感的狼。

才思及此，Steve却在这个时候抬起头直视着他，仿佛他早就知道Bucky在偷看一般。更令这位吸血鬼观众惊讶的是，那家伙居然又挂上了那抹招牌式的灿烂傻笑，大言不惭的对他招起手来。Bucky立刻拉下脸，用力把百叶窗关了个严实。这只狼到底他妈的什么毛病啊？他就不能让人家悄悄YY啊？非抓人家的包把气氛搞得这么尴尬不可！

他把窗帘都拉好后才终于爬上自己柔软的大床，准备就着窗外的阳光蒙头大睡，不给自己的脑瓜一丁点儿往Steve Rogers那边儿开小差的机会。那家伙不但烦人讨厌，那一身的狼味儿还熏得人头疼。

再说，太阳还没出来他爬起来算特么干嘛的？满世界的冲着空气秀他帅到没边儿的脸蛋儿，金发碧眼和细腰乍背啊？叱，估计也就是狼族才干这种二事。这么多年来他也算是阅狼无数了，可他还真没见过像Steve这样的。

恶！Steve。傻逼一个！


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky难受的不行。难受的无以复加。就好像自己是一坨屎，从垃圾车上轱辘下来以后又被梅西百货的感恩节游行队伍狂踩了一气。他本以为迪厅里的那小子是喝醉了，不过现在看来那家伙灌下去的肯定跟酒精差着十万八千里。Bucky可是吸过不少醉鬼的血，但他可从来没经受过这样的宿醉啊。

他站在莲蓬头下冲热水澡，脑袋又晕又胀快要炸了，他只觉得哪怕是自己大吐特吐一番，或者干脆直接挂掉都比现在这个狗德行要强。所以他不由得开始同情起被他扔在后巷垃圾堆里的那个小子来了，除了要经受这种宿醉的折腾，还要再加上据称是令人欲仙欲死的吸血鬼之吻。

发现热水澡毫无疗效后他满腹牢骚的出来擦干身子，站在镜子前梳开湿漉漉的头发，然后拢到脑后梳成了一个小马尾。他一边低咒着自己的两只熊猫眼一边踉跄着出了浴室，抓起一件黑色T恤和一条牛仔裤套在身上，又找出一副颜色最深的墨镜架在鼻梁上。

等他来到走廊里才想起自己忘了穿鞋。他于是又回屋匆匆穿了双牛津鞋，这才拖着脚步再次出门，心里琢磨着要去哪儿来一杯，不，是一百杯，浓浓的黑咖啡。对滴，来一百杯最浓、最有劲的黑咖啡给自己提神。

吸血鬼是无法通过人类食物摄取营养的，尤其是固体食物，个中原因嘛…一言难尽啊，不过像茶、咖啡、酒类，奇怪的是还有硬糖等等的东西他们倒可以食用。他们对咖啡因只能算勉强有感（不过有些人认为那不过是心理作用罢了），除非是通过人血摄入，否则酒精对他们产生不了任何影响。而说到通过血液摄入这一点，对于这么多年吸食醉鬼血液的Bucky来说，他可是经验炒鸡丰富呢。

他才深一脚浅一脚的从公寓楼门口的石阶上下来，突然便有一个东西凭空出现，啪的一声，不偏不倚地打在他的胸口上。他立刻懵圈的定在了原地。谁他妈扔的？谁他妈敢朝他扔东西？活腻歪了不成？他们拿什么扔他来着？

一低头，他就看见一个毛乎乎的荧光绿色网球蹦蹦跳跳的滚下了台阶。他险些当场气炸了毛。Steve-草他奶奶混账王八蛋-Rogers，今天就是你和你那杀千刀的网球的死——

“嘿，Winter！”那只离死不远的狼人叫道，继而那团蓝色的人影便出现在黄昏的余辉里。“不好意思哈，我以为你能接住的。”

“你拿球拽我，”Bucky咬牙切齿的说道，“就因为你觉得我能…接得住？”

“对啊，”Steve笑嘻嘻的答道，弯下身子把球捡了起来。“你昨天不就接住了吗？”

Bucky站在原地瞪着他，搞不清面前这个家伙究竟是真的天生缺脑，还是老天把Steve派下来专门对付他的，不把他气死不算完。

“Steve，你给我听好，”他口气颇为阴鸷的说道。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Steve突然一脸担忧地插嘴问，“你的脸色很差耶。就算是吸血鬼你的脸色也太白了。而且你的手还直哆嗦。”

“我–宿醉啦。先别管这个。我要说的是你不能随随便便就拿球砍别人，这种行为不但很无礼而且很招人讨厌。”

“哦。我很抱歉，Winter。”Steve说着低下头去，无意识的把手往裤兜里插，结果把球再次弄掉在地上，他赶紧弯腰又捡了起来。“我不是故意的，我只是…追球超好玩的。我以为你会想一起玩。”

看着热辣男狼那张俊俏的脸上露出那么委屈的神情，Bucky立刻觉得自己是宇宙第一大混蛋。虽然这种感觉只比他此刻的感觉稍稍难受那么一丢丢啦，可他还是很后悔刚刚那么凶人家。

“我拜托你了，别摆一张委屈狗狗脸好呗。”他无奈的叹道，“我可不是什么善人。只是想让你尽早搞清楚状况而已。”

Steve听了抬起头看着他，“可是…我觉得你就是个好人啊。”

“你又凭什么这么说呢，Steve？咱俩统共就见了两次面，而且每次见你我的态度都不怎么友好啊。”

“你没不友好啊。你没让我的球掉进下水道，还把它还给我了。这就算是超级友善了。”

“我勒个去，”Bucky呻吟一声，抬手猛捏自己的鼻梁子。“听着，我是想继续跟这儿和你哈喇，但是我的脑袋快特么疼死了。我得赶紧去喝杯咖啡提提神了。”

“哦，我喜欢咖啡，”Steve立刻灿烂了起来，“咱们去哪儿喝？”

Bucky低声用俄语咒骂了一句，转身火冒三丈的沿着人行道快步冲了出去，Steve则兴高采烈的亦步亦趋，一边还不忘上下抛接这他的那个球。

隔壁街区的转角上开着一家名为黑暗之心的嬉皮风格咖啡馆，Bucky时常光顾这里。柜台后的年轻女子从头到脚一身黑，鼻隔上穿着环，发色和双唇的颜色几乎要滴出血来了。

她审慎地上下打量了Steve一番，然后向Bucky点了点头。“嘿，Winter，还是老规矩？”

“要四倍浓的。我快挂了。”

“大伙儿哪个不是半死不活的德行啊，宝儿。”女子不温不火的说道，回身来到那台巨大的不锈钢咖啡机前。“也就是你还能挂得有型有款了。你要什么，金发妞儿？”

“哦，呃，我也要一样的，谢谢。”Steve说道，脸上同时堆满了迷惑和快活的神情。

“你最好还是给我的这个…朋友来杯双份浓的吧，”Bucky连忙出声。“他这就已经够精力过剩的了。”

女子又看了Steve一眼。“没问题。”

Bucky用墨镜挡住了满眼的不爽，假装无视一旁的Steve饶有兴致地看着女子从咖啡机里接了一杯馥郁的浓缩黑咖啡，然后兑了一些开水。当女子将饮品顺着桌子滑到他俩面前时，他立刻露出灿烂的笑容，很诚恳的向她道谢，连女子都忍不住对他还以微笑了。

“有空常来哦，金发妞儿，”她说着挤了挤眼。“回见了，Winter。”

“回见，Tash，”Bucky回头说道。

Steve跟着他出了门，他一出来就立刻在门外的铸铁小餐桌旁找了张椅子瘫坐下来，大大的喝了一口滚热的咖啡。

“哇塞，她可真nice呢，”Steve乐颠颠的说道，继而在他对面坐了下来。“我喜欢这家店子。”

Bucky选择继续无视他，自顾自的喝着咖啡。

“你肯定知道这附近都有哪些好去处，”Steve毫无知觉的继续说道，“周围的人都认识你，知道你喜欢什么，喜欢跟你聊天，这感觉多爽啊。”

“我倒感觉不出来，Steve。我的脑袋他妈的疼死了。拜托你能安静一小会儿吗？”

“喔，抱歉哈。”Steve悄声说道。

Bucky靠坐在椅子上摘掉了墨镜，抬手用力揉了揉眼睛。随着天色逐渐黑了下来，他的视线也慢慢变得清晰起来，可他的头还是疼得不要不要的。

“你看起来真的糟透了，”Steve皱眉道，“你干嘛要喝那些带有奇怪药草的东西啊？”

“什么奇怪药草啊，Steve？”Bucky叹了口气问道。

“就是那些啊，马鞭草和杜松叶。你要是不想头痛，就不该用那些药草嘛。那些玩意儿对吸血鬼来说是毒药。”

Bucky闻言立刻坐直了身子死死盯着他。“等等，你这话什么意思？我根本就没用马鞭草和杜松叶啊。”

“可你就是用了呀。我从这儿都闻得见你身上的药草味，”Steve笑了起来，但紧接着他的神情就变了。“等一下，你真的不知道自己误食了药草吗？”

“我又不傻，Steve，我干嘛要明知故犯的毒自己啊？”

“有些吸血鬼喜欢服用稀释过的药草，就跟人类喝酒一样。喝醉酒其实就是慢性中毒。不过既然你不是有意服食的话…Winter，那你觉不觉得是有人想要毒害你啊？”

“靠，我现在觉得啦！”Bucky火大的用拿着杯子的手比划起来，结果滚烫的咖啡泼洒了出来直接溅在了他的腿上。“操——嗷！尼玛活见鬼！”

“在药力没过之前你都会很虚弱的，”Steve说着从椅子上一跃而起。“今晚你最好还是跟我待在一起为好，以防下毒的人趁虚而入。走，你得赶紧摄入干净的血液，这样能尽快把毒物代谢掉。”

还没从惊讶中回过神来，Bucky没有回嘴，乖乖起身跟着他往回走。“你怎么知道得这么全乎啊？从吸血鬼毒物课上学来的还是咋的？”

“对啊，”Steve嗤笑一声，“从狼人服从训练学校学来的。”

“我是说真的，”Bucky说着猛地站住了脚。“你昨天才刚刚拿着你的网球满脸堆笑的出现，我就很凑巧的中毒了。现在你却要我对你言听计从？我怎么知道是不是你给我下的毒，好让你有机会下手杀了我呢？”

闻言，Steve挺起胸膛，一双亮蓝色的眼眸专注而认真的看着他，这幅模样顿时令他显得老成了许多，看起来也没那么缺了。

“只有懦夫才会用下毒这么下作的手段，Winter。”他说道，“你真觉得我是会耍这种伎俩的人吗？即便是对付敌人？”

Bucky被问得张口结舌，惊诧于做派和口气的细微变化令对方变得与之前判若两人。

“不是，我…我没这么想，”他于是说道，“我只是搞不懂你为什么会这么在乎这件事。”

Steve的灿烂笑容又出现了。“因为咱俩是朋友啊。”

“咱俩不是朋友好吗，Steve！”Bucky懊恼的挥了挥手，结果又泼出了不少咖啡。“我一直在说的就是这个！我根本都不了解你！”

“我不这么想。”Steve说着转身继续往前走，“咱们去帮你找点儿吃的。”

也不知道是被毒药搞的，还是Steve惹得他情绪大起大落，总之过了好半天Bucky才终于意识到，有Steve在，他没办法好好狩猎。对此他也不知该如何是好，所以只能默不作声的跟了上去，两人一路来到十字路口等红灯。

“我觉得这么做不妥，Steve，”他边说边不安的搓着手，“我一向是单独狩猎的。”

“就因为是这样你才会惹上这种麻烦的。你也许应该尝试一下别那么自闭。”

“又不是只有我如此。所有的吸血鬼都是独自狩猎的。”

“那是为什么？”

“因为我们是猎杀人类为食的。那种场面很不堪，我们不想在猎食的时候被人看见。”

“可…你并没有猎杀人类取食啊。”Steve不解的皱眉。

闻言，Bucky本就很苍白的脸色立刻又白了一度。“你这话是什么意思？”

“你确实是吸食人血的，可你并没有–”

Steve的话还没说完，吸血鬼便伸出一只力量超乎常人的手使劲捂住了他的嘴，下一秒他已经被拖进了两栋楼之间的夹道里。Bucky一把将他掼在墙边用一只胳膊抵住他的胸脯，同时仔细查看巷子里的情况，细听周围的动静。过了良久，他才终于松开了捂着对方嘴巴的手。

“怎么了？”Steve不明所以的问。“你知道你不能–”

“你他妈闭嘴，”Bucky低声嘶吼道，一双灰蓝色的眼睛被怒火烧得清亮。“给我说清楚，你凭什么认为我不猎杀人类为食。”

“那个…我这么认为是因为你确实没那么做过。”Steve说道，被对方这么盯着，他有些不好意思绯红了脸。“你要是真杀的话，那我肯定能闻到你身上有死人味儿。你身上只有人血和那些药草的味道，但没有一点儿死亡的气味。”

“死亡的气味？”

“对，就是，呃…吸血鬼在杀死猎物时沾染的气味。我也不知道该怎么形容啦。”

“这敢情是狼族的能力喽？能闻到这种死亡的气味？”

“应该吧。我在变成狼之前是闻不到这种味儿的。”

Bucky听了无奈地闭上眼。“见鬼，我真是玩儿完了。”

“我觉得没那么严重，”Steve同情的说，“呃，你怎么就玩儿完了呢？”

“Steve，你给我仔仔细细的听好。”Bucky尽量以平静的口吻说道。“如果我吸人血却不杀人的事情被其吸血鬼知道的话，他们就会认为这是一种懦弱的表现。那么我就会成为众矢之的，他们也会来找我的麻烦，那样的话结果就他妈是血流成河。所以这件事你一定、必须要做到守口如瓶。”

Steve听了点点头。“我一个字都不会说的。我保证。”

“你发誓，Steve。我要听你一字一句的发誓。”

“我以我母亲的名义向你起誓，Winter。我会帮你保守这个秘密的。”

Bucky这时才意识到自己还在用力的把对方按在墙上，于是赶忙放开了手，有些尴尬的退开几步。“谢谢。这…对我来说意义重大。”

“别客气，”Steve乐呵呵的说道，“朋友嘛，就该如此的。”

不过Bucky却好像没听见他的话。他一边来回查看着身处的巷子，一边魂不守舍的用手捋着头发，有几绺发丝被捋得脱开了辫绳，胡乱地垂在他绝美的颊边。Steve见状赶忙将手插进裤袋里，低头望向地面，拼命忍下自己想伸手触摸对方柔软的深褐色发丝的冲动。

“操，”Bucky咕哝道，“还好我没要了迪厅里那小子的命。”

“迪厅里那小子？”

“对，他们肯定就是通过他给我下毒的。我昨晚没喝别的什么东西。要是我当时把他吸干了的话，那我的状态肯定比现在还要惨。可他们为什么不趁我最虚弱的时候对我动手呢？”

“我不知道，”Steve若有所思的说，“这确实太蹊跷了。若是干掉你的话对谁最有益？”

“那就只有想抢占我领地的人了。不然的话就没别人了。我一直在震慑着其他族类，防止他们肆意横行。而且因为我出手料理了不少人渣，连犯罪率都下降了。对了，那些家伙是真的被我给做掉了。不过我已经有一段时间没出手杀人就是了。”

“这或许就是他们给那小子下毒的原因。他们知道你会被毒药削弱力量，也知道那小子不会丧命，这样他们就能假其他吸血鬼之手做掉你。”

“有道理，可他得记得起是我咬了他才行。问题是他记不起来。”

“要是这样的话，那他们肯定在监视你。”

“他们应该做不到。从这儿起的五个街区内都找不着其他吸血鬼。有的话我肯定能察觉到的。”

“对方有可能不是吸血鬼，有可能是神秘物种狂热分子也说不定。”

“那些狂热分子早就不复存在了，Steve。他们自从…我不知道，纳粹德国时期就不存在了。”

“他们还在的。只不过是转入地下了而已，因为已经没人相信咱们族类真实存在了，但那些人并没消失。”

“那你又是怎么知道的呢？”Bucky皱眉道。

“我曾经跟他们遭遇过。”Steve说这话的口吻让人不敢继续探问下去。

Bucky审视了他好半天才挪开了视线。“好吧，那就只有一个法子了。咱们去找迪厅的那个小子，看看能问出点儿什么来不。”

“你现在还很虚弱，Winter。你现在体内的毒素还没代谢干净，这个样子就跑出去四处打探太危险了。”

“算我走运，有只高大强壮的狼人陪着我，遇上什么麻烦我都不用怕了。”

“对吼，走运，”Steve才开口调侃，却突然猛地抬起头。“哦见鬼！我把球落在咖啡馆了！”


	3. Chapter 3

“就是这儿吗？”

“对，咋了？”

“没有啦，就是觉得这儿…挺不错的。”

“这儿不错什么呀，Steve，”Bucky说道，“这就是个供我找醉鬼猎食的恶心吧啦的迪厅罢了。”

“看来这儿倒是挺受欢迎的。”Steve说着指了指门前排出了老远的长龙。“咱们也要去排队吗？”

Bucky赏了他一记卫生眼，转身径直走到了入口处那两个穿黑西装戴耳麦，手拿写字板的膀大腰圆的保安面前。

“Winter先生，”其中一位立刻热络的招呼起来。“很高兴您能再次光临，先生。”

“很抱歉，先生，”另一个保安拿着写字板拦下了Steve。“您的朋友着装不太得体。”

“他的着装很得体。”Bucky冷冰冰的答道。

对方被说得有些不知所措，愣了片刻后赶忙推开了大门。“恕我眼拙。很抱歉，Winter先生。快请进吧，先生们。”

室内震天响的音乐声、人们的嘈杂声，混杂着弥漫在人丛中的血腥味、汗臭味和酒精味一股脑的迎面撞了过来，让Bucky的吸血鬼官感过了好一阵才适应过来。他抬头想看看Steve的情况怎样，却发现他像个神经病一样眉开眼笑的看着面前的所有人、所有事物。

“Steve！”他低吼一声，几乎盖过了室内的喧哗。“你他妈的干嘛呢？”

Steve摸不着头脑的眨了眨眼，然后用平时说话的音量对他说道：“我…跟着你啊？”

“哦，”Bucky说道，跟着也把话音降了下来。“我不知道你也能做到隔绝外界声音。”

“对呀。狼族耳朵超灵的。我们必须得隔绝外界声音，不然你哪儿都去不了的。”

Bucky才要张口问Steve他是否就是用这种方式发现他今早站在窗边窥视他的，可他随即意识到，如果这么问就等于承认了自己就是躲在窗边窥视人家，所以思忖片刻，他还是选择了闭嘴。

“你看到那个小子了吗？”Steve边问边好奇的四下张望，仿佛他能认出那个孩子似的。

Bucky摇了摇头。“他现在估计跟我这个德行差不多，所以我根本没指望能在这儿找到他。不过他是在这儿挂账的，所以酒保应该会记得他。如果我们能知道他叫什么名字，就能找到他的住处。”

“哦，你原来只想知道他住在哪儿啊？我倒是可以循着他的气味找到他。只要你…有带着他气味的物件就行。”

Bucky一脸郁卒的瞪着他。

“好滴，”Steve很识时务的说道，“去找酒保问。”

两人来到人头攒动的吧台前静等酒保打发走四个可谓衣不遮体、嬉笑不停的小姑娘。

“嘿，Ramon，”待酒保来到他们跟前时Bucky问道，“你还记得我昨晚搭讪的那个男的吗？金发碧眼，挺年轻的。”

“Riley Harper，”酒保听了点点头。

Bucky听罢不禁一愣。“你…记得他的名字？”

“对，之前有条子过来查问过他的事。年纪轻轻的，可惜了。”

“条子？”Bucky的眉头拧在了一起，“你这话什么意思？”

“不好意思，Winter先生。今天新闻都在报这事儿呢，我还以为你知道。”酒保说道，继而探身过来压低了声音。“一个流浪汉今天早上在离这儿几个街区以外的地方发现了他的尸体。听警察说他被人抹了脖子。”

“我的天呐，”Bucky悄声叹道，伸手扶住吧台稳住身子。

“嗨，Ramon，”Steve说着挂上了最温和、最牲畜无害的笑容。“我叫Steve。你还记不记得Riley昨晚还跟谁有过接触？”

“你也是个警察？”酒保有些紧张的打量着Steve。

“他不是，Ramon，”Bucky接口说，“他是我朋友。”

酒保扫了他一眼，然后将视线转回到Steve身上。“我已经跟警察说过了，我没见他跟别的什么人交谈过。他喝了几杯酒，去跳了会儿舞，大概凌晨3点左右独自离开的。”

“非常感谢你帮忙，Ramon。”Steve说道，脸上依旧挂着谦和有礼的笑容，“我还是先送Winter先生回家好了。出了这种事实在…让人很震惊。”

Steve于是将厚实的大手按在Bucky肩头，引着他从大门走出了迪厅，离开时还不忘对门口的两名保安道了声晚安。

“好吧，告诉我你跟Riley离开迪厅以后到底发生了什么。”一避开众人耳目他便立刻问道。“你带他去了什么地方？”

“我们是从后面的员工通道出去的，”Bucky有些木讷的说道，“我们俩先…打情骂俏了一会儿，然后我就咬了他。他晕过去之后我就把他放在了一堆硬纸壳巴上，这样等夜店打烊，员工出来倒垃圾的时候就能发现他。可我真的确定那时候他还是有呼吸的。我做事有分寸的，绝不可能是我杀了他，Steve。”

“我知道不是你干的。Ramon说了他是在几个街区外被发现的，所以杀他的人肯定是先从你把他丢下的那个巷子里把他带出去的。也许能在那儿找到些让我识别他们的东西。”

“说起来，你说话的感觉确实挺像警察的，”两人走到街角时，Bucky抬头斜睨着他说道。“而且仔细想想，你的做派也挺像警察的。”

“我可不是警察，Winter，”Steve无奈的叹道，“我是个狼族，想要加入执法机关可没那么容易。”

“那你是做什么营生的？当匹狼挣的钱多吗？”

“还算可以吧，”Steve避重就轻的回答，“你又是做什么的？”

“啥也不做，”Bucky说着露出一抹微笑，“哥可是个有独立产业的人。”

Steve默不作声的看着他，脸上的神色有些古怪。

Bucky见状隐去了笑意，凶巴巴的瞪了回去。“你干嘛那么看着我啊？”

“抱歉，”Steve急忙扭开脸，试图隐藏自己绯红的面颊。“我只是–我之前从没见你笑过。你笑起来…很好看。”

“就是这儿，”Bucky说着指了指巷子里面。“我就把他留在这儿了。那些硬纸壳已经没了，估计已经被收垃圾的运走了。”

Steve来到Bucky指出的地方蹲下身子，仔细嗅闻着周围的气味。然后抬起头来猛地吸了几口气。

“我已经闻出一股很怪异的味儿来了，”他说着皱起了鼻子。“这里…各种气味都混杂在一起了。等一下，这股味道实在太新鲜了。我们得赶快–”

话还没说完，他便听见嗖的一声响，仿佛一支箭镞从他头顶高速飞过。他立刻一跃而起，转过身却看见Bucky站在原地，低头看着自己右胸口上插着的一支箭。Steve的狼族本能令他立即发现了射手的位置，那人正站在离他们几步以外的防火梯上，居高临下的看着他们。

“你敢动一动，我下一箭就射穿他的心脏。”那名男子大声说道。“你们两个，乖乖把手举起来。”

“他举不了手，他他妈的挨了你一箭好吧！”Steve一边高声说着一边举起了双手。

“Steve，”Bucky哑声喘道，踉跄着倒退了一步，“好…好疼。”

Steve见状立刻过去一把抱住了他的朋友，扶着他慢慢坐倒在地上，他神志不清的躺倒在地，黑红色的血液从他的双唇间汩汩流出。

“我他妈说了不许乱动！”射手吼道，又将另一支箭搭在了弓上。

“你他妈闭嘴吧！”Steve怒道，“你手上的菩提树箭根本不奈我何，最好别逼我出手。”

“他有能奈你何的手段，”另一个声音从Steve头顶上方传来。“他有后援。”

Steve蹲下身子护住Bucky瘫软的身躯，紧接着，一个有着一双巨大鹰翅的男子便落在了他们面前，手中一双微型冲锋枪则对准了他。

“我们跟你无冤无仇，伙计，”他说道，“离那个吸血的畜生远点儿。”

“用子弹也对付不了我的。”

男子听了一愣，此时Steve则抬头望了过去。原本蔚蓝的眸子此时已被怒火烧灼得一片金黄。他发出一声骇人的低吼，咧开双唇，露出了如剃刀般锋利的森森犬牙。

虽见他一副气势汹汹的模样，那男子却依旧巍然不动。“你保护的这只吸血鬼杀害了我的朋友。”

“他根本没杀人，”Steve低吼道，“你们找错人了。”

“我找的根本就不是人。我找的是一个吸干了我朋友的血，然后把他的尸体丢进垃圾箱的畜生。你现在要么抽身走人，要么就跟他一起去见阎王。”

“呃，猎鹰…这家伙是狼族的，”弓箭手说道，“你确定要这么做吗？”

“这个王八蛋杀了Riley！”那个被称作猎鹰的男子吼道。“你到底是不是我这边的？”

“Riley？”Steve问，“Riley Harper是你朋友？”

“我要开始数数了，伙计。”猎鹰说着，手指已滑到了扳机上。

“你先住手听我说好吗？”Steve说着举起双手慢慢站了起来。“现在要是动起手来你根本赢不了。我尊重你对你朋友的忠诚。但我不想让你死得不明不白。我再说一遍，Riley不是这个人杀的。我们到这儿来的目的跟你们一样，也是想弄清楚到底是谁干的。”

男子望着他，似乎是有些动摇了。“那干嘛不让诺斯费拉图大人*亲口解释啊？”

“拜托你走走脑子好吗？他胸口上插着支箭怎么开口！”Steve怼道，“我认为杀你朋友的人利用他给我的朋友下了毒。他现在很虚弱。我必须趁他的胸腔被血灌满之前把箭镞拔出来。”

而Bucky将拔出的箭镞丢到一边时，所有人都吓了一跳，Bucky则翻过身去猛咳了一阵，用力将口中的残血啐在地上。

“你们他妈的–废话怎么那么多。”他喘息着说。

猎鹰见状立刻摆出防守的姿态，两把枪也跟着指向了他，而Bucky则费力的从地上爬起来，扶着Steve的肩膀勉强站稳脚步，继而用手背抹了抹沾在下巴上的粘稠血液。

“你真以为拿支菩提树箭就能摆平我吗，鸟人？”

“那你干嘛不借此机会让我朋友多射你几箭看看呢。”猎鹰挺起胸膛怼了回去。

“我估计Steve不会让他有机会出手的，”Bucky冷笑道。“他可是个极度忠诚的人。”

“谢啦，Winter，”Steve揶揄道，视线始终没离开过猎鹰。

“Steve？”猎鹰听罢不由得皱起了眉头。

Steve双手环抱在胸前。“对啊。我没有狼族名字，所以就用本名。Steve Rogers是也。”

“Steve，你不是吧！”Bucky嘶吼道，“一上来就报全名！人家可都是陌生人哎！”

然而猎鹰的神情却变了，枪也放了下去。“我擦。我就说你看着眼熟呢。你就是咆哮突击队的Steve Rogers队长？”

“你又是哪位？”

“特别探员Sam Wilson，神盾局的。那位是我的队友鹰眼。见到你实在太荣幸了，长官。”

Bucky一脸懵圈的看着那个鸟人把枪械收入枪套，然后过去和Steve握手，而对方则大咧咧的向防火梯上的那个弓箭手敬了个礼。

“谁能告诉我一下这特么到底啥情况？”Bucky大声问道。“怎么一言不合就握手了呢？”

“谁也没说我们跟你是朋友好呗，暮光男主，”猎鹰叱道，上下打量了他一番。

“哦，暮光吼，”Bucky立刻回嘴反叽，“一只大头火鸡能想到这个梗还真难为你了。想这个想爆了几根血管啊？”

“嘿，咱们的目的都是一样的好吗，伙计们。”Steve插嘴道，“如果咱们能搭帮一起工作，那肯定能事半功倍。鹰眼，我看你还是先下来吧，这样咱们能平心静气的谈一谈。”

弓箭手听了立马将长弓背在肩上，麻利的顺着防火梯爬了下来。

“平心静气？”Bucky火冒三丈的问。“我的胸口可是刚刚挨了这俩二货的箭哎，Steve！他们他妈的拿我当魔戒三部曲了吗！而且为啥这只鸟人要管你叫长官？还有那个咆哮突击队到底他妈的是个啥？”

“我回头再解释，拜托你现在先冷静一下啦，”Steve安慰道，“你看看，你又出血了吧。”

“操x%^~”Bucky一边吼一边用手按住了胸口的洞，血已经把他的黑T恤浸透了。“这又是菩提树箭又是毒的。我需要血液。而且…马上就得要。”

正说着，弓箭手从高处跳了下来，继而小跑几步来到众人身边。

“Rogers队长，”他说着和Steve握了握手，“我是特别探员Clint Barton。你怎么会跟吸血怪搅在一起的？不是说狼人和吸血鬼有世仇吗？”

“不是所有人都有仇的。”Steve说着耸了耸肩。

“队长，你应该知道这家伙是谁吧？”Barton探员盯着Bucky意有所指的说。

“我知道。他是我朋友。而且我清楚他确实不是杀害Riley的凶手。有人给他下了毒，而且以现在的情况看来，他们还陷害了他。我认为他们是想假你们的手杀他。”

Barton听了挑起了眉梢。“操，但是谁会–”

“你的意思是我的好友被杀是因为有人想要加害这个家伙？”猎鹰怒气冲冲的插嘴。“这他妈怎么可能啊？Riley是个好人，比这个王八蛋吸血怪好上千万倍。”

“你朋友的事我很难过，”Steve说道，眼眸中流露出无限的痛楚。“我也失去过对我意义重大的亲朋好友。可你不能因为自己伤心难过就无端的去攻击无辜的人。这么做有失公允，你心知肚明。”

猎鹰不甘的摇了摇头，别开脸去。许久他才转头望向了Steve。“你说他们利用Riley给他下毒。但既然嬉皮德古拉没杀他，那他们又怎么能得逞呢？”

Steve回头看了看Bucky，对方的脸已经因为极度嗜血而变得惨白不堪了。“我跟你发过誓的，Winter。没有你的允许我是不会把你的秘密说出去的。”

“没有…关系的，”Bucky含混的说道，“你告诉…这俩鸟人好了…”

眼前突然天旋地转起来，继而所有的事物都如同狂风中的砂石一般灰暗殆尽。在他被黑暗吞噬之前，最后看到的，是Steve那张满是忧虑的俊逸脸庞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章的梗：  
> 诺斯费拉图是1922年上映的同名吸血鬼电影的主角


	4. Chapter 4

“操他的…怎么回事，”Bucky哑声说道，努力的撑开双眼。

他抬起头惺忪的环顾四周，却什么也看不清，房间一片灰蒙蒙的，还夹杂着灼烧人眼的白色光斑，他的窗帘虽然厚重，但也无法把阳光一点不剩的都挡在外面。有阳光说明现在是白天，而他却不知道怎么回事醒过来了。不过他至少还是躺在自家的床上，所以也就算不错了。

他倒回套了灰色枕套的软枕上，努力的想捋清思路。他能想起的最后一件事是…那两个混账鸟人在陋巷里给他的胸口上来了一箭。想到这儿他赶忙抬手抚摸胸口，伤口早已愈合了，不过那俩二逼也实在太过分了吧。再说，这年头儿谁还玩儿弓箭啊？

他们射伤他以后，又跟那只性感的大颗呆狼（看来，那家伙远没有表面上那么傻白甜）达成了停战协议，然后他们几个就没完没了的逼逼，直到Bucky被失血和毒素搞得当场晕菜为止。既然是这样，那他又是怎么回到自己公寓的呢？

“嘿，Winter，”Steve的声音突然从床脚附近发出。

“卧槽，Steve！”Bucky惊叫起来，“你他妈吓死我了！”

“哦，抱歉。我还以为你看见我了呢。”

“这大白天的，我几乎是个睁眼瞎。”Bucky眯着眼看了半天才发现了那团Steve形状的人影。“你在这儿干嘛呢？”

“我在你床边的地板上躺了会儿，”Steve说得好像这种事稀松平常得很。“我们觉得有人意图要谋害你，留你一个人在家不安全，所以我就留下来保护你了。你感觉怎么样？觉得有哪儿不舒服吗？”

“没有，我不觉得难受，”Bucky不爽的答道。“既然我失去知觉了，那你们是怎么进到我公寓里来的？”

“跟咱们回来的那俩可是间谍，他们大概也就花了十秒钟就搞定了你家的门禁系统。”

“可说呢。那两只死鸟没赖在我的公寓里吧？”

“没有啦，他们回神盾局去看能不能查出点什么线索来，晚上他们会过来的。”

“真特么的贴心呐，”Bucky咕哝道。“我怎么会摊上这种事儿啊？我就是乖乖的过自己的小日子，既不招灾也不惹祸。自从撞上一只玩儿网球的金毛大颗呆狼，一切就都玩儿完了，而且现在还有人想要我的命。想要俺们彻底死翘翘。”

“呃，也没那么糟啦Bu–我是说…Winter。啊哦。”

“对吼，啊哦，Steve！你特么是怎么知道我名字的？”Bucky质问，一双灰蓝色的眸子凶狠的盯着那团Steve状人影。

“我–呵，那个，这个说来话长，”Steve有些不好意思的说道。“神盾局有你的档案。Clint和Sam告诉我的。”

“还真是说来话长呢，”Bucky平静的答道。“你能坐过来吗？”

“呃，为啥？”

“因为你坐得那么远，让我怎么掐死你嘛！我现在真的是很想弄死你。”

“OK，我灰常怀疑你能不能得手，另外，除了打打杀杀，你就不能说点儿好听的呀？人家再怎么说昨晚也算是救了你一命的嘛，而且还怕有人趁你睡觉的时候下毒手，巴巴的守在你身边那么长时间。”

Bucky大叹一声抬手使劲揉了揉眼睛。“好吧。谢谢你救我一命并且擅闯我的家。”

“别客气，”Steve乐颠颠的说，“咱俩是朋友嘛，Buck。”

“操x%^~”

这下连Steve的话音都充满了美美哒三个字了。“抱歉哈，只是这名字真的很好听。我也喜欢这么叫。感觉这名字很有 _你_ 的范儿。”

听他这么一说，Bucky的心不由得翻腾起来，这也令他颇为纳闷儿。他还真的挺喜欢Steve这么叫他的。那感觉既熟悉又恬适。就好像…这是专属于他的感觉。这么叫他还蛮受听的。恶-他特么迟早得为这事后悔的。

“好吧，Steve，说正经的。”他说道，“你可以叫我的真名。但是只能在私下里叫。而且决不能告诉别人。我可不想闹得尽人皆知。这事关吸血鬼的名誉。”

Steve认真的点了点头。“好的，Buck。”

“现在你能坐过来了吗？我看不见你，而且跟一团Steve状的影子说话太怪异了。”

那团Steve状的影子靠了过去，直到具象成真正的Steve坐在他身边，脸上挂着傻乎乎却又如阳光般灿烂的笑容。他才坐过去，他身上那股强烈的气味就立刻弥漫开来。

不同于普通狼人那种刺鼻的麝香混杂着尿骚的体味，充斥Bucky感官的却是混合着雪松木、皮革和沙漠中燃烧的鼠尾草的馨香。这是一种很原始也很撼人心魄的 _男性_ 气息，令人无法自拔的陶醉其中，甚至令他有一种想要不顾一切扑过去，狠狠咬住他蜜色肌肤的冲动，只为让那种味道深入到他体内的每一个角落之中。

“Steve，你…你的味道，”他说着，只觉得一阵气短。“味道变了。你的气味怎么会突然变了的？”

“呃，我的气味？”Steve一脸无辜的说，“我也不知道。”

Bucky眯起眼看他。“你谎都撒不好行吗。”

“好吧，告诉你也行，”Steve说着瑟缩了一下，“但是你必须保证不生我的气。”

“我绝绝对对不会保证的。你到底对我做了什么？”

“你当时情况很不好，Buck。我也是没办法才这么做的。”

“你到底做了什么！”Bucky质问道，伸手一把薅住了他那件傻乎乎的蓝衬衫。

“我让你吸了我的血，”Steve脱口说了出来，“你的血都快流干了，你不但昏过去了而且附近也找不着人给你供血。”

Bucky放开了他坐回到床上。“哦，呃，谢谢你。让你费心了。”

“不…客气，”Steve小心翼翼的说道，他的样子仿佛对方是条随时会跳起来咬他的蛇。

“等等，你干嘛一副紧张兮兮的样子？难道说狼人的血有啥副作用？”

“没有。呃，可能有。就是吧…那玩意儿可能会让你变得有点儿…狼兮兮的…但是过一阵子就好了。真的。”

“怎么个狼兮兮法儿？”Bucky问道，心里已经开始冒火了。“Steve，要是我照镜子的时候发现自己变成狼人了的话，那我非得把你灭…”

“不会，不会变成那样的啦。”Steve打断了他的话。“不过…你接下来的几天里会显现出一点狼族特征啦。比如嗅觉能力提升之类的。你现在就像是其他狼族人那样在感知我的气味。这些都会慢慢消退的。不用担心。”

“那我会不会往栏杆上撒尿，或者闻别人的屁股啊？”

“你说的那是狗好吧，Buck，”Steve大笑起来，“狼族不会那样啦。”

“自己对一个网球爱不释手还好意思说这话呢，”Bucky嗤笑道，继而瞪大了眼睛。“哦，靠，那个球还在咖啡馆呢！咱们得赶快把那个球拿回来，Steve！”

“不成，你需要休息，”Steve一本正经的说道，“而且在日落以前你反正什么也做不了。”

“好呗，”Bucky噘起嘴巴倒回到枕头上，“不过咱们今晚必须先要做这件事。”

“同意。”Steve点头道。

他才要准备起身，Bucky却已经因他要离开而心生恐惧了，他立马伸手拉住了他的胳膊。

“你不用…非得睡在地板上，”他开口道，只觉得气氛突然变得异常尴尬。“你可以睡到我床上来。”

Steve闻言立刻皱紧了眉头。“这个嘛，Buck。我觉得这么做不太妥当。”

“不，又不是…我没打算要上你，”Bucky说着顿了顿，抬手揉了揉额头，“我要说的话听起来非常诡异，不过…我觉得你的气味似乎对我的大脑有影响。比如能让我平静下来什么的。我只是–我现在就是特别想要你守在我身边。”

“哦，”Steve说着又露出了笑容，“这话听着一点儿也不怪异啊。”

Bucky不由得一愣。“呃…真的？”

“对啊。我原来族群里的其他狼也总是喜欢睡在我附近。我可能就是所谓的治愈系吧？”

“可能吧。我是说，我现在可能是明白一些了吧。总之你到底要不要躺过来啦？”

Steve于是美滋滋的爬上床，仰面躺到床中间后伸开了双手。“来吧，抱抱。”

“Steve，你要是再敢跟我说‘抱抱’两个字–”

“了解，了解，你会把我开膛破肚然后拽着我的内脏把我倒吊起来。”Steve大笑着说，而Bucky则凑过去靠在了他健硕温暖的身侧。“你们这些吸血鬼啊，威胁人的时候就不能用点儿有创意的词儿吗。”

Bucky无视了他的话，将脸埋在了他的胸前，然后缓缓深吸了一口气，将Steve那种令人异常舒心的气味充分吸进体内。

“你的公寓真的超赞，”过了几分钟Steve才开口说道，“比我的公寓大三倍不止呢。”

又过了几分钟。

“我超喜欢你的白色皮沙发。清洁起来费不费劲啊？”

“拜托…拜托，快闭嘴，”Bucky贴着他那件傻乎乎的蓝T恤含混道，“算我求你了。”

“哦，对吼，现在是吸血鬼睡觉觉时间，”Steve悄声道，“晚安，Buck。”

“晚安。”

“说起来，现在是白天，所以…应该说日安才对。”

“Steve，我可真是够了。”

“开玩笑的嘛！我闭嘴还不行。”

Steve躺在床上直勾勾的盯着天花板，嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，轻柔地抚摸着身旁吸血鬼的脊背直至他慢慢入睡。睡着后的Bucky并不喘气，这让人觉得有些诡异，而且比起Steve来，他的体温明显低了很多，但他并不给人死了的感觉。他是有心跳的，而且Steve能感觉到对方无与伦比的细腻肌肤下那些大小血管中汩汩流淌的鲜血。

吸血鬼的肌肤真的非常奇妙。那种质感与世界上任何一种生物都不相同。柔滑如最最顶级的丝绸，但质地却犹如坚韧的防弹纤维。他的这位吸血鬼朋友身上的每个部位的肌理似乎都各不相同。他的头发与人类很相似，但却更重、更光滑，好像每根发丝都是由深褐色的玻璃纤维纺成的一般；苍白的皮肤下肌肉盘结，但与其说那是肉，还不如说像是某种延展性很强的金属更为贴切。而他的骨骼则好像经过了几个世纪的沉积固化，仿若磐石一般坚不可摧。他平日里虽然从不招摇炫耀，但实际上Bucky极为强壮，甚至连他的同类都无法比拟。

然而比起对方的肌理来，更吸引人却是他的气味。那种气味…真的是无与伦比。气味的核心是始终不变的，但萦绕在外部的气息却总是不停地发生细小的转变，而这些全新且多端的变化总能令Steve意外不已。另外，这种气味还能将他的情绪波动描绘得淋漓尽致，这一点估计连他自己都没注意到吧。Steve或许应该告诉他，自己能够像读一本满是艳丽图片、大敞撩开的书一样，通过气味读懂他的每一个心思。

Steve总觉得吸血鬼的气味很难闻，因为他们身上总是沾染着空寂而又刺鼻的死亡气息，但这种气味在Bucky身上却嗅不到分毫。他的身上带着新雪与纯净泥土的清新气息，还稍稍混合了一丝醇香的烟草味。当然，因为吸血的缘故，他体香中的那种铁锈味总是挥之不去，不过Steve倒挺喜欢这种气味的。毕竟他自己也是个猎食者嘛。

他又将他拉近了些许，深深吸了口气。他现在的气味闻起来很平静。所有的外部气息也同样变得平缓而柔和，如同和谐的音乐般飘散在空气中。马鞭草和杜松叶的恼人气味早已被Steve供给他的血液燃烧殆尽，虽然他只是给了对方很少量的血液，可其中蕴含的力量却让他胸前被菩提木污染的伤口在转瞬间便迅速愈合了。还好他现在睡着了，不然即使极少量的血液所产生的效力也会让人头疼不已。不过等他晚上醒来的时候，那种力量应该就会消耗得差不多了。

太阳像蜗牛一般缓缓爬过天际，终于，Bucky在夕阳西下时醒了过来，除了觉得精神饱满、活力十足以外，还对Steve的神采飞扬显得格外不爽。这或许是因为Steve身上前所未见的令人迷醉且垂涎不已的体香如今不仅渗入了他的肌理，而且沾染了他整个床铺，结果弄得他的底迪站得直直的，连脑袋都要宕机了。

他囫囵的说了声“早安”后便急忙翻身下床，逃命一般的冲进了浴室赶紧给自己撸管泻火，不然他真的会当场犯了失心疯，把那个俏狼人按在床上一顿狠操。不过Steve似乎对此兴致缺缺。他之前一直睡在地板上，直到他发话后才肯睡到床上去，可即使如此，他仍显得很不情愿。逼得Bucky再三表示自己不会生扑他才算罢了。

恶！Steve一副傻乎乎但又秀色可餐的样子，却对性事毫无兴趣。吸血族和狼族通常是不会一起嘿咻啦。倒不是因为有什么清规戒律的，只是因为这种事根本行不通而已。他们两个种族的差异太大，无法和平相处，而且两族之间的关系总是很紧张。为争夺领地而相互残杀的事情时有发生。除此之外，狼族的气味实在不敢恭维，所以就算是吸血族想要啪啪，也会因为这个而对狼族敬而远之的。

然鹅！这个性感却性冷的Steve，在用他的魔力把一身臭狼味儿变成性感媚药之后，大咧咧的爬上了Bucky的床却不想啪啪！真是尼玛没天理啊！

Bucky一边为了这事用俄语小声咒骂着，一边把头发拢在脑后梳好，抓起浴巾围在腰上后才走出了浴室。不过Steve却没在卧室里，见状，Bucky于是将毛巾抛在了一边，转身去衣柜里找衣服穿。

他挑了一条板岩色的紧身牛仔裤（这个颜色绝对跟褪色的黑色牛仔裤和炭灰色牛仔裤不一样哦），还有一件深红色的贴身保暖衫，他刻意没系扣子，以便袒露出自己的胸肌。正给自己的黑色矮腰靴系鞋带的时候，他的手机忽然震动起来，显示收到了短信。他拿起手机，在看到信息的时候立刻皱起了眉头。

 **Steve：** 回家去洗澡换衣服了。一会儿在外头见。

 **Winter：** Steve，你特么是怎么弄到我的手机号的？

 **Winter：** 还有你的名字是怎么跑到我的通讯录里头的？

 **Steve：** Clint加上去的，好方便咱们随时联络。他人挺好的哈？

 **Winter：** 对吼，提醒我回头好好谢谢他。

 **Steve：** 我会的！我已经出来了，等你喽 :)

Bucky一把抓过自己的黑色皮夹克，不爽的把手机塞进兜里。Steve当然会发微笑的表情符号啦。他本人就活脱脱一个微笑表情符号嘛！

当他走出屋门时才想到，昨晚有人意图谋害他，而且差一点就得手了。而那个人应该不会就此善罢甘休的。但Steve却要阻止他们的如意算盘。虽然Steve是个烦人讨厌、满脸傻笑、只会用微笑表情符号还不想要啪啪的家伙，可他有一点似乎说着了。他是他的朋友。也许是Bucky唯一的一个朋友。

而他俩现在要做的就是马上去咖啡馆把他那个该死的网球找回来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi，大伙儿，本宝又来更新了，谢谢大家一直的关注。Kudo和留言多多益善哈！！！

“现在闻什么都是臭烘烘的，”Bucky说着皱了皱鼻子。“你这么多年是特么怎么活过来的呀？”

“习惯就好了，”Steve耸了耸肩。“你得学会像过滤声音一样过滤气味。可惜在城市里总是有很多感官因素源源不断的用过来。一开始总是很难适应的。”

“恶，还用你说啊，”Bucky悻悻的咕哝道。“这整个一片地区所有垃圾箱的臭味我都闻得一清二楚。”

正说着，有一群年轻女子从他们身边走了过去。他立刻回头对她们的背影怒目而视，好像她们每个人都问候了他老娘似的。

“女人们什么时候开始抹那么多香水了？那个味儿啊，简直跟用烂水果做的防腐剂似的。”

“我也不明白为什么人们要遮掩自己的天然体味，”Steve说着不以为然的摇了摇头，“就好像他们有什么见不得人的事似的。”

Bucky才刚要开口回话，却猛地踉跄了一步，弯下腰去使劲捂住了耳朵。Steve大笑起来，同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，抬头看着一辆公交车从前方的街道上呼啸而过。

“你得学会过滤感官，Buck，”他们继续迈步前行时Steve说道，“就跟你用吸血鬼的感官过滤一样，只不过…要做的更多罢了。”

自然而然的，Bucky猛地抬起头嗅闻起了空气，一股研磨咖啡豆的醇香宛如天籁之音般从混浊的气味中脱颖而出。

“是咖啡馆，”Steve笑了，“我也闻见了。咖啡真的是超赞，对吧？”

当他推开黑暗之心的店门时，一股浓厚、醇香的味道如清泉般向Bucky迎面扑来。他大口呼吸着这股馨香，以此来将鼻腔中那股城市的腐臭彻底洗去。这也是Steve喜爱咖啡的缘故，它的醇香简直无与伦比。而前一天见过的那位年轻的红发美女此刻正倚在柜台上，火红的菱唇噙着一抹狡黠的微笑。

“嘿，Winter。嘿，金发妞儿，”她说着朝Steve挤了挤眼。“布鲁克林的两枝花今晚可还好啊？”

Steve立时露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“嗨，Tash！很高兴又见到你了。如你所说，我又来光临了。”

“可不是嘛。真是个乖宝宝。”她笑了起来，Steve则红着脸羞涩的低下头去。“说起来，我手上有件东西是你丢的哦。”

见她伸手从柜台下拿出了那个他爱不释手的荧光绿色的网球时，Steve的两只眼睛都亮了。当她把球抛过去的时候，他差不多是飞扑过去接了。而一旁的Bucky则是用尽了所有的自制力才没一起飞扑过去接球，这实在令他很是恼火。他虽然很努力的想让自己清醒过来，但他的眼神就是不服管的死盯着那只又完美、又圆溜溜的、又毛茸茸的、又色彩鲜亮的球被Steve抛来抛去，就好像他是全宇宙的主宰一般。

这只傻乎乎又性感的狼。啊~那只球太好玩了。

“你还觉得要挂了吗？”Tash问道，继而转身走向了咖啡机。

“没有啦，我觉得…好多了，”Bucky有些心不在焉的说。

她忍不住翻了个白眼，转头望向了Steve。“那你呢，阳光小美女？你怎么样？”

“呃，我一直跟好朋友Winter在一起，”Steve边说边继续抛接着网球，“有人给他下了毒，还诬陷他杀人，所以白天在他睡觉的时候我一直守在他的公寓里保护他。”

“Steve，你不是吧！”Bucky叱道。

“这些你不是早都知道了嘛，”Steve将球接在手里，两道锐利的眼神望向了Tash。

“确实，”她说着露出一丝浅笑。

“你…怎么知道的？”Bucky懵圈地问。

她的眼睛始终盯着Steve。“看来我的身份已经暴露了。是谁说的？Barton吗？”

“对滴，”Steve笑吟吟的答道，“他说我们可以信任你，让我们日落后在这儿跟他和Sam碰面。他说比起Winter的公寓，这里更安全，不过我觉得他认为相对于我们俩，这里对他俩来说更安全。”

“总而言之，”Tash耸了耸肩，“没我的准许，谁也不能在这儿胡作非为就是了。”

Bucky站在那里，眼神在Steve、Tash和网球中间来回飘。他全身上下的所有本能都在拼命驱使他要立即把Steve扑倒在地，然后把球抢过来，但是这种欲望却被昨晚在后巷里的那种奇怪的感觉逐渐压倒。那是一种仿佛全世界只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里的感觉。而昨晚听到的关于咆哮突击队和Rogers队长的只言片语也再次在他脑际萦绕起来。

“谁能告诉我这到底是他妈的怎么回事，”他咬着牙一字一句的说道，“现在马上！”

“Tash为神盾局工作。”Steve说道，不过说了也跟没说一样。

“我算不上 _为_ 神盾局工作，”Tash更正道，“我更多算是个自由人吧。我替他们监视你，以此来换取…一些好处。”

“神盾局到底是他妈啥玩意儿啊！”Bucky没辙的甩了甩手。“要不是昨晚那两个射了我一箭的二逼鸟人提起，我压根儿听都没听说过！而且怎么谁都认识Steve啊！”

“只有那些有头有脸的认为才认识Steve，”她嗤笑道，“在超自然生物的情报界他的大名可是如雷贯耳啊。没有他就没有如今的神盾局。”

“OK，”Bucky点点头，“OK，我受够了。去你们的吧。后会无期啦！”

他转身就要往大门口走，却被Steve伸手拉住了肩膀给拦了下来。

“拜托不要走，”他说道，傻乎乎的亮蓝眼眸里写满了乞求。“我可以解释，拜托给我个机会嘛。你…要不要玩这个球？”

Bucky恶狠狠的瞪了他片刻，然后劈手夺过球后一屁股坐在了旁边的椅子上，让那只球在两手之间滚来滚去，Tash则趁着这个功夫把他的咖啡端了过去，继而和Steve一起坐在了他身边。他俩其实是四处监视他人的混蛋间谍这件事确实让他大为光火，可这只球实在太他妈好玩了。他搞不懂自己干嘛早没给自己弄一个。不，弄他百八十个才对。要把他的公寓填满需要多少球？一千个够吗？

“OK，那么…从哪儿说起呢？”Steve说着咬住了下唇。

“不如就从舌绽莲花，假装做我的朋友以便监视我开始说起吧，”Bucky喃喃道。“这绝对是个很赞的切入点。”

Bucky的话仿佛当头一棒，说得Steve瑟缩了一下。“我真的是你的朋友，Buck。我真没骗你。”

“是吗，Steve？”Bucky嗤笑一声，“在我看来，你和这位不知名小姐，还有那对喳喳叫兄弟档说的谎话可都能论斤买了。”

“我跟他们连半毛钱的关系都没有。”Steve坚称，一副很受伤的模样，“我都跟你说了，我是昨晚才发现他们在监视你的，我发誓！”

Bucky的两眼一直盯着手上的球，因为这个球简直是世上最棒的东西啊，另外，要是盯着Steve那张傻乎乎且诚挚的脸，听着他真诚的话语，想不信他都难啊。

“对，Steve。可不是嘛。”他干巴巴的说道，“所以他们一听见你的大名就立刻放下了武器，还把我的各种隐私跟你细细道来，而她刚刚更是说没你就没有神盾局。你却撇的干干净的。听来真是可信哦。”

“确实是因为他才有的神盾局啦，可他也确实不为他们工作，”Tash很好心的补充。“他们这几十年来一直在找他。”

Bucky听了一皱眉。Steve到底多大岁数啊？他原本还觉得他挺年轻的，可找了他几十年？这么说他的实际年龄应该要大很多喽。虽说这激起了他的好奇心，但他依旧很火大，于是他继续玩着手里的球，继续无视一旁的Steve。

“是因为咆哮突击队的存在才缔造了神盾局，不是我。”Steve无奈的叹道，“他们都是好样的。为了这个国家战死疆场。神盾局是由一群组建了突击队，并协助我们配合陆军行动的人类创立的。”

“人类？”还没来得及细想，Bucky已经问出了口。见鬼。

“人类负责人，”Tash答道，“咆哮突击队的成员全是狼人。”

“我没…听明白，”Bucky问。“军队怎么会征召狼人呢？ _为什么_ 他们会征召一批狼人入伍呢？”

“他们没征召，”Steve断然说道，“他们创造了我们。”

Bucky不禁一怔，不解的眨了眨眼。“人类的政府是他妈怎么创造出狼人来的？”

“方法说来很复杂，其中涉及了很多我搞不懂的科学和黑魔法手段。原因对我来说才是重要的。当时纳粹在战场上投入的超自然生物让前线的将士陷入了极大恐慌，不仅扰乱了秘密通信渠道，还杀掉了我们派去的间谍。美国政府需要反制措施。而我们，就是反制措施。”

Steve所说的一切可谓是出其不意的给了Bucky重重一击。“你…你让他们把你变成了恶魔…只为了参加二战？”

“对。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是大义之举。我和千千万万投身战场的人一样，只是为了报效国家。只不过我报效国家的方式有点不同罢了。”

Bucky不明所以的对着他发愣，半晌他才又低下头去看了看手里的球。这个球真是太好了。这个想法虽然在某种程度上起到了一定的安抚作用，但却无法让他完全理解自己刚刚所听到的那些离经叛道的事情。

“你干嘛不加入神盾局呢？”Tash问Steve。“他们以你为中心创建了这一切，结果你却一走了之。”

“因为我已经尽了自己的应尽之责，而且我也不想再受制于人了。”Steve说道，话语中满溢着苦涩。“当我被拉去在高官面前作秀的时候，我的小队却被一股由狂热分子领导的党卫军部队伏击，全数被俘。陆军不肯为了营救一群狼人而大动干戈，于是我只能抗命独自前去救援。可当我找到他们的时候，他们却都已经被杀害了。”

“我很遗憾，Steve，”Bucky难过的说道，“我为你经历的这一切感到难过。”

他想也不想的将球滚向了对桌的Steve，他接在手里，露出了一丝浅笑。

“谢了，Buck，”他说，“这对我意义重大。”

“那之后你去了哪里？”Tash接过话头问，“我一直想不通他们为什么找不到你。”

Steve将球紧紧握在两掌之间，抬头望向窗外。“我…陷入沉睡了。”

Bucky闻言着实无法掩饰自己的震惊。他一直以为只有吸血鬼才能陷入长眠。当年长的血族感到存活的负担与压力愈发沉重的时候，有时他们就会把自己深埋于地下，经年累月的长眠不醒。但这么做是需要极大的勇气和意志力的。据他所知只有屈指可数的几位吸血鬼曾经尝试过，可他们也都是年纪很大的长者。而眼前的这个狼人，到底强大到了什么地步啊？

“咆哮突击队，我的狼群，他们是我的全部，”Steve继续说道，“战争结束后我就孑然一身了。我实在无法承受那种巨大的悲痛和孤独感，所以我就…陷入了长眠。我几年前才刚刚醒过来。”

“你这一下就整整睡了七十年啊？”Bucky难以置信的说道，“搞什么呀，Steve！这事你怎么连提都不和我提呢？”

“咱们不是一直忙着应付其他事吗，Buck，”Steve说，“要是有机会我早就告诉你了。”

“是什么让你恢复了意识呢？”Tash问道，“你怎么会醒过来了呢？”

Steve摇了摇头，“我也不清楚。估计一定是我的自主意识挣扎着苏醒了过来，因为我记得的头一件事就是自己一丝不挂的在一片农田里醒来，全身上下都是土，一个农民一边拿草叉子戳我，一边用德语冲我嚷嚷。”

“你是在德国陷入休眠的？”她挑眉问道。

“瑞士。”Steve笑了笑，“那可是上世纪四十年代，我是绝不会把自己埋在德国的土地上的。”

“好…好，”Bucky说罢抬手捋了捋头发，“你是一只一百岁的狼人士兵。这我还能接受。可神盾局到底他妈是个啥？”

“神盾局是致力于监控和遏制超自然生物领域威胁的秘密组织，”Tash解释道。“问题是，人类连超自然生物领域形成的威胁和精灵努力养家糊口都区分不出来。因此，神盾局的监督管理和运作人员几乎都是超自然生物，还有一些值得信赖的人类盟友。”

“而现在这个组织认为我是个威胁，需要加以遏制？”Bucky有些不悦的说道，“所以你才会来监视我对吗？”

“差不多吧，”Tash露出了一个极为惹人嫌的狡黠样。“他们知道你有多大年纪，有多强大。但他们也知道该怎么看警方报告，怎么监控犯罪率。你一搬回到你的公寓楼里，他们就开始观察你了。果然没过多久停尸房的尸首就开始增多了。可奇怪的是，死的都是一些混混人渣。而你住的那片区域的整体环境开始变得整肃有序起来，住户也都安心了很多。他们让我驻扎在这儿就是为了确保这一切能维持不变。”

“那你又打算怎么维持现状呢？”Bucky讪笑道，“我要是敢造次你就会用热咖啡泼我吗？”

“呃…Buck，”Steve有些不自然的笑道，“拜托你还是别这么侮辱这位很耐撕的魔族女士为好。”

Bucky惊得张口结舌，半天才用力咽了下口水，“魔族？”

一抹邪笑从Tash的脸上一闪而过。如假包换的邪笑。是那种满嘴尖牙利齿、双眸墨黑、瞳仁如地狱烈火燃烧般的邪笑。Bucky只觉得自己的胳膊腿儿都快化成水了，他眼看着女子的头顶被一圈火焰包围。混杂了香水味的刺鼻硝石味扑面而来，呛得他直流眼泪。一阵奇怪的声响引得他低下头去，这是才发现她正懒洋洋的在桌面上轻轻敲打着自己长而漆黑的利爪。然而这一切的景象却转瞬间消失得无影无踪，坐在他们面前的女子重又变回红发碧眼的模样。

“见他奶奶的鬼啦，你是个魔族，”Bucky总算从震惊中回过神后悄声道，“可我怎么会察觉不出来呢？我怎么就没闻出你身上的气味呢？”

“好吧，至少他长得还算可圈可点吧。”Tash回头对Steve说道。“我是个半血魔人。不是纯正的魔族。我要是的话，就不会被困在地上界给你们这些族类当保姆了。你之所以闻不出来是因为在必要时，我能够在你们这些弱小混种面前掩藏自己的身份。别往心里去哦。”

“不会啦，”Steve大咧咧的笑道，被Bucky狠狠瞪了一眼。

“那那两只射我一箭的二逼鸟呢？”Bucky问Tash，“他俩不是恶魔吧？”

“你还是当面问他们吧。”她说道，继而抬头示意了一下窗外。

Bucky见状赶忙回头望去，只见他刚刚提到的那两个二逼已到了店门口。两人进来时Steve立刻蹦起来和他们热络地打起了招呼，亏那俩一身鸟味的混蛋玩意还能一脸志得意满的模样杵在那儿。

他一脸郁卒的坐在那里看着那俩家伙过来亲吻Tash的脸颊，说着许久未见分外想念，还记得婆罗洲那个凶恶的娜迦萨满吗？那件事我们可欠了你不小的情呢，Tash。

操他妈的死鸟间谍、狼人士兵还有魔族咖啡店服务员。他的血牙因为饥渴正隐隐作痛，他只想让Steve赶快把那个球还给他。哦，或许他们可以找个公园，一边继续聊天一边玩追球！等等…去公园？What the fuck？

恶！这特么天杀的狼血！这鬼玩意儿就不能快点儿代谢完吗！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲一下黑板，本章有些梗，请各位看官参照结尾的解释阅读~

“就是说那不是只货真价实的九头蛇，对吗？”Bucky不安的问道。

“嘿，Sam！”Steve大声叫道，继而抬手把球抛给了他。“那不是只货真价实的九头蛇，对吗？”

“不是啦，只不过是他们组织的傻逼名字罢了，”Sam回道，又把球抛给了Clint。“估计他们是觉得这个名字挺唬人的吧。”

网球径直朝着他的脸飞了过来，却被他突然抬手在半空中接住。

“接得好，”Clint笑吟吟的说，“你动作挺快的呀。”

“那还用说啊，咱好歹也是个吸血鬼好吧。”Bucky不爽的咕哝道，把球朝着Steve的方向高高抛了过去。“九头蛇的这帮人找我干什么？我得罪过他们吗？”

“你应该比我们更清楚吧，”Sam说道，“你不是那个–”

话没说完他就被Clint瞪得闭了嘴，他于是把球扔给对方。Bucky眯起眼睛来回的瞄着这两个家伙。网球又冲着他的脸飞了过来，只是这回他如同毒蛇进击一般突然出手，一下子将球打向了公园的另一头。

“我去捡！”Steve一边高声说着一边蹦跶蹦跶的追球去了。

“我不是那个什么，”Bucky说着森森然地向Sam靠近。

Sam和Clint互相交换了一个眼神，继而回头望向了Bucky。

“我是想说你不是那个邪恶的不死之人吗，”Sam转圜道，“你应该比我们更清楚其他恶人的底细才对嘛。”

“你知道我讨厌什么吗，死鸟儿？”一边Bucky语带凶恶的说道，一边慢慢靠近对方。“被别人骗。”

一双巨大的羽翼从Sam背后显现出来，防御性地围绕在他身侧。“我还讨厌被一个吸血魔兽称作‘死鸟儿’呢。”

“你一身臭鸟儿味儿还特么长翅膀，不叫你鸟儿叫你什么？你到底是个什么玩意儿啊，人鸟吗？”

“我是什么关你什么事！”Sam双臂抱胸怼道。

“了解了，”Bucky点了点头，“人鸟。”

“够了哦，呆古拉！再敢当着我的面儿叫我一个人鸟试试！”

“我已经当着你的面儿叫了呀！人家不就站在你眼巴前吗！”

“好啦，你们俩。”Clint赶紧出面解围。“咱们都是一边儿的。努力和平共处行呗？”

“他先挑的事儿耶，”Sam辩解道。

“我才没有！”Bucky怼了回去。

“小子们，都消停点儿吧，”Tash说着从正在看的书上抬起眼来。“另外别拿魔兽这个词四处侮辱人啊。很伤人的。”

“抱歉，Tash。”Sam、Bucky和Clint赶紧有志一同的说道。

“Sam可不是鸟儿，Winter童鞋。”她合上了手里的书本，那本书随即化作一缕青烟飘散无踪，她则从长椅上优雅的站起身来。“他是仅存的Elioud之一，是巨人族Nephilim的后裔 *。”

Bucky皱起了脸，“巨人族Nephilim…等等，你是说这个混账玩意儿是个天使？”

“不是，”Sam回嘴，“我特么不是天使，闭嘴吧你。”

“他是坠天使的后裔，重点是那个‘坠’字。”Tash说完朝Sam挤了挤眼。“所以我们俩的关系才很铁嘛。你啥时候看见过我跟六翼天使 * 称兄道弟来着。”

“我想也是，”Clint低声咕哝了一句。

“你说什么？”Tash问。

“嗯？没啥，”Clint立刻装蒜，“六翼天使，恶。他们算干嘛吃的哈。”

Tash不由得翻了个白眼。“总之就像我刚才说的那样，Sam不是鸟。他会一身鸟味儿全得怪Clint。”

“可Clint根本就不是鸟啊，”Bucky说道，“他连翅膀都没有哎。我有漏看了什么吗？”

“在化成人形的时候他当然没翅膀啦。Clint是拉科塔族传说中被称作Čhetáŋ * 的神物，是个鹰精灵。”

“鹰精灵兼具千里眼、速度快、专注等等特点，”Clint好心的补充道，“她已经都说得很清楚了。”

“可你是…白人啊，”Bucky懵圈的问，“你不是应该长得…一副美国土著的模样吗？”

“靠，你可太种族主义了。”Sam一副非难的模样大摇其头。

Clint斜睨着他，仿佛没搞懂Bucky的意思。“我是个鹰精灵，又不是人。为啥必须要以特定种族的样子示人呢？”

“我不知道啦，”Bucky没辙的大叹一声，“Tash说了这是拉科塔族的传说嘛，我就以为这跟宗族传说有关呗。”

“哦，我懂了。”Clint说道，“这是我现在的人形。我每隔几十年就会变换一次人形。”

“对啊，”Sam附和道，“我们这是想尝试个新造型。所以别拿我们的YY事儿借题发挥。”

“我才没–等等，啥叫YY事儿？”Bucky已经彻底懵逼了。

Sam听了坏坏的一笑，“因为我想知道和白小子啪啪是个啥赶脚呗。”

“这两只是两口子，”Tash很好心的为Bucky答疑解惑。“俩加起来是一对儿不省心。我说你们俩，他就够晕的了，别再耍着他玩儿了行不。说到耍，Steve回来了。所有人赶快装出一副河蟹样来。”

“嘿，伙计们。”Steve兴高采烈的招呼道，一边往回走一边摆弄那颗已变得脏兮兮的球。

“Steve，你跑哪儿去了？”Bucky才刚开口就立刻皱起了鼻子。“你这浑身上下的狗味儿又是哪儿来的？”

“哦，我交了几个新朋友！”Steve立刻笑开了花。“它们叫丢丢和华夫饼，它俩跟主人一起出来遛弯，是它们找到了我的球，我们玩儿得可开心了！它们的主人–是个叫Sharon的姑娘–她说她要回家去了，但是她给我留了电话号码，说回头再约出来玩，她人多好呀？这儿的人都好友善啊。”

Tash高挑眉梢。“可不是嘛。尤其是女人。”

“啥？”Steve不解的问，一边的Clint和Sam却已笑成一团了。“这有什么好笑的？”

“金发妞儿，你简直太可爱了。”Tash没辙的叹了口气。“要不是我知道你脑子缺根弦儿，我绝对会认为你这是装的。”

“我才不可爱好吧！”Steve反驳道，“是因为我很友善，其他人才会对我友善的。这跟对方是男是女没什么关系嘛。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，“人家是想跟你上床啦，Steve童鞋。”

“Sharon吗？”Steve不禁一愣，“不是啦，她才没有嘞。她说自从和她男朋友分手以后，丢丢和华夫饼就一直不高兴，要是有个男的常来看看它们就好了。”

“没错，人家就是想滚床单。”Sam很诚恳的告诉他。

“对滴，”Clint附和道。

“她就是这么想滴。”Tash也跟着说道。

“她要是想要上床的话，干嘛不直接说呢？”Steve皱眉问，“她干嘛要跟我说谎呢？”

“这也不算是说谎啦，Steve。”Tash笑道，“在性事方面人类需要遵循很多复杂的社会规则。女性尤其如此。人类的女性几乎是从来不会直接表明她们想要上床的。”

Steve看了看其他三个人。“真的吗？”

Sam、Clint和Bucky齐齐点头。

“这也太不公平了，”Steve很是愤慨，“女人也应该像男人一样，可以坦诚表达自己的想法才对。”

“就是啊，太不公平了。” Sam、Clint和Bucky纷纷点头赞成。“太过分了，性别歧视。想法落伍！”

“你说得对，这是很不公平。”Tash微笑道，“有朝一日你会成为一名非常坚定的女权主义者的，Stevelet。”

“女权主义者？”Steve越听越糊涂了。“什么是女权主义者？”

“对吼，你沉睡了将近一个世纪，什么都还不明白呢。”Tash饶有兴味的说道，“Winter回头会慢慢教你关于女权主义者的东西的。现在咱们是不是该谈谈关于九头蛇的小问题了呢？”

“我倒觉得今晚没什么我们能做的了。”Steve说话间便已开启了队长模式。“没有任何情报，我们根本无从得知威胁来自何处。除非他们打算再次出手，但我认为可能性不是很大。所以咱们现在只能保持警惕了。可如果他们一直在监视他的话，那么他们现在就应该知道他不再是单独一人了。也就是说他们再出手的话就会是一场有组织的袭击，而且规模可能会很大。鹰眼，Riley体内的那些药草查到来源了吗？”

“还没有。”Clint答道，“实验室的人只要查到任何新东西就会第一时间联系我的。”

“好的，”Steve听了点点头。“记得随时通知我。猎鹰，监控录像那边呢？摄像头拍到什么东西了吗？”

Sam摇了摇头。“后巷里的监控探头根本都没接线，所以无据可查。夜店里的监控也没拍到什么有用的。他除了和Winter以外，没跟别人交谈过，酒水也没被人动过手脚。所以他应该是进夜店之前就被人下毒了。技术组仔细查找了他的电话和电邮记录，鉴证组也把他的公寓翻了个底朝天，什么都没找到。”

“鉴证组里有狼人吗？”Steve问。

“呃…现在整个神盾局里连一只狼人都没有。”Sam有些不自然的说道。

“为什么？”

“大多数的狼吧…呃，他们跟你不一样。”

“跟我？”

“他指的是他们无法自由控制变身，”Tash说道，“据我们所知，具备这种特殊能力的只有你和咆哮突击队的成员。显然这正是当时的实验极端复杂的原因之一。”

“也对，”Steve若有所思的别开了视线，“我记得好像有这么回事。好吧，看来下一步就是得想办法让我进到他家里去好好探查一番。并非是我看不上你们鉴证组的人员，只是我也许能找到些他们察觉不到的东西。”

“这么做有一个问题，队长，”Clint说道，“既然你并不是神盾局的正式成员，我们就没法帮你潜进去。而且若是你被当地的执法人员抓住的话，我们也没办法保你。”

Bucky嘴角挑起，露出一抹冰冷的微笑。“这都不是问题。”

“你们想怎么做都随便啦，”Clint有些懊恼的望向他，“但是最好别造成平民伤亡。”

“我去，怎么所有人一上来就都爱往杀人那边儿想呢？”Bucky无奈的叹了口气。“我的意思是不会有人记得起看见过我们这件事的。吸血鬼的特殊本领。”

“我把Riley的住址发给你，”Sam对Steve说。“你们多加小心，有什么情况就给我们打电话。我们有巡逻任务，所以我们不会离你们太远的。”

“那你呢，Tash？”Steve问，“你就…继续做你的事吗？”

“对滴。如果你们需要我帮忙，我会知道的。”说完，Tash就如同按开关似的凭空消失了。

Steve对着她消失前的所在发了片刻的愣，继而大笑起来。“哇噻，她还真是不可小觑呢。那咱们回头再见吧。Buck，咱们走。”

* * *

  
两人穿过绿树成荫的公园往外走时，Bucky变得沉默寡言起来，任凭Steve如何千方百计的逗弄哄骗，他都不肯跟他玩抛接球的游戏。Steve不想惹得他更加不快，于是自顾自的玩了起来。可他的朋友对玩球失去兴致实在令他非常失望。这可是世界上最棒的球了耶，不玩太说不过去了嘛。

他猜想也许是丢丢和华夫饼在球上留下的气味让Bucky反感。但这不太可能啊。它们是他遇到的气味最友善的狗狗了。那也许是它们的主人喽？她身上满都是恶心吧啦的化学品味道。洗衣液味儿、烘干机味儿、香水味，还有他们往头发上喷的那种用来定型的黏糊糊的东西。他甚至能闻出她往嘴唇上抹的粉红色油膏里的矿物油和蜂蜡的味道。可她刚刚并没有碰那个球，所以应该也不是因为这个。

也许这是吸血鬼的习惯吧。说不定他们就是喜欢在朋友面前不说话呢。不过Steve实在想象不出为什么有人会在见到朋友的时候不愿意跟他们说话，可说到底他又不是吸血鬼，所以人家喜欢什么他又怎么知道呢。再说Bucky好像就有很多特殊的习惯和偏好。

又或者他是觉得不高兴吧。毕竟发生了这么多事，一下子让人很难接受。一般情况下Steve都能知晓Bucky的确切感受，但他努力的想避免用这种方式侵犯他的隐私，所以他刻意的滤掉了对方绝大部分的气味信号。鉴于这种情况，他决定用其他方法小心探问。

“嘿，Buck，”当二人穿越公园南面的街道时他开口问道。“我有些担心你是不是不高兴了。你觉得还好吗？”

“什么？”Bucky不爽的回道，“没有，我没不高兴。我感觉好不好你担心个什么劲儿？”

“咱俩是朋友嘛。我当然在乎，而且如果可以的话我也想帮你呀。”

“你可是要帮我闯进一个死人的家里，去找寻想要我命的人的线索。你这已经帮了我大忙了，Steve。”

“哦。可要是还有什么我能帮上忙的，拜托一定告诉我好吗？”

Bucky无奈的笑着摇了摇头。“你是怎么变成这样的呀，Steve？是因为变成狼人的缘故吗？”

Steve一边抛接着球一边仔细的思忖着。

“可能吧，”他说，“他们跟我说，我所有的特质都会因为变成狼人而被放大增强。所以，我估计这有点像是把我的所有指标都调大了吧。”

“这么说来，你还是你，只不过音量大了，”Bucky嗤笑着问，“那你以前什么样？Steve1.0版本是个怎么样的人？”

“我那会儿就是个小屁孩儿，”Steve答道，“我报了好几次名想要参军，可他们不肯要我，因为我那时…不符合服役要求。后来一个科学家找到我，给了我另一次机会。”

“我可看不出你哪儿不符合要求啊。”Bucky说着上下打量了他几次。

Steve不置可否的耸耸肩，“这一切都是变成狼的缘故。我是说我的体格。我以前可不是这样的。我有一大堆健康问题，而且…瘦小枯干的。我实在不想提起那些事。”

“抱歉。”

两人于是默不作声的又走了一个街区，Bucky终于忍不住瞟了一眼身旁那个高大俊逸的同伴，却发现对方那双亮蓝色的眼眸中写满了纠结。

“Steve，用不着为那几只狗担心。你肯定很快就能再见到它们的。”

“嗯？”Steve闻言马上转头望向他，好像才回过神来一样。“哦，不是，我没担心这个。不过这倒确实是个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“我得给它们的主人打电话，因为我说过我会打的，但我不想让她以为我是想跟她上床。”

“为什么不想？”

“我就是不想。可如果我跟她实话实说的话，又会很伤她的自尊。但我也不能跟她撒谎。”

“所以我不愿意跟别人说话。这绝对是自找麻烦。”

“这简直郁卒死了。我该怎么办啊？”

“我不知道，Steve，”Bucky不爽的答道，“你干嘛不索性就跟她上床啊？这样既不会伤人家自尊，你又能再见到你的那两个狗朋友。双赢啊。”

Steve听了不禁抿嘴皱眉。“用这种理由和别人上床实在太烂了。”

“你开玩笑吗？”Bucky大笑起来，可随即他的神情就变了。“靠，你还真不是开玩笑。那还是别拿我的经验作比较为好，我的性史可不堪多了。我为了上别人可是用过各种烂理由的。”

Steve不觉有些担忧的看向他。“比如呢？”

“这个嘛，大多数时候是因为我喝醉了，对方又很火辣，而我也非常乐意为之。”

“哦，”Steve稍稍放松了一些。“听起来不算很烂。”

“不算吗？对我来说确实不怎么冠冕堂皇。”

“我可不是什么清教徒，Buck。但我觉得真心想与别人上床就是一个很好的理由。 _明明不想_ 却缄口不提才是懦弱的行为。我想我知道该怎么办了。我会跟Sharon说，我想和她还有丢丢、华夫饼一起约出来玩，但上床不在考虑范围之内。”

“好啊，回头告诉我结果如何。”

“没问题。”

“嘿，那地方还有多远呐？要是我再不找谁咬上一口，我就要发疯了。我现在已经在浑身发抖了。”

“我老记不住你们需要频繁进饲，”Steve说着四下张望了一番，“这附近有不少酒吧。你要不要选一家进去找口吃的？”

“是啊，我–Steve，你刚刚的玩笑实在算得上是史上最烂的了。”

“我才没有嘞，”Steve一脸严肃的反驳，两人说话间进了一间热闹的酒吧。“我刚刚的笑话可是很有趣的。”

“是很烂才对，Steve。真真正正的史上最烂。要是开玩笑能判刑，你都得算是重刑犯了。你得为你的胡扯八道付出惨痛的代价。”

“得得得，赶快找个缺货人类嘬个够吧。咱们还有事儿呢。”

“这不是在找呢吗，”Bucky答道，继而咬着下唇抬起头望向Steve。“你要在一旁看着呀？”

Steve很戏精的摆出一副受伤样。“拜托了，Buck，你把我当什么人了？我当然要在一旁看着啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章的梗：  
> \- 根据维基百科的资料，巨人族Nephilim是天使和人类的混血子孙，而Elioud则是巨人族的后裔，因此被视为有天使血缘的种族  
> \- 六翼天使是圣经故事中侍奉上帝的所有天使里法力最为强大的，拥有六只翅膀，又被成为大天使或天使长。路西法在没有坠天前就曾经是六翼天使。随后升任天使长的有圣米迦路、圣加百利等等  
> \- 拉科塔族Lakota是美国印第安人的一个部族，其原本的定居地在现今美国南达科他州附近


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续敲黑板，本章内的梗请参看结尾处的解释~

一个戴棒球帽的中年男子正目不转睛的看着电视上播放的无聊体育比赛。一个穿着浅黄T恤和牛仔裤的年轻女子正坐在男友腿上。还有一群美其名曰参加‘闺蜜聚会’，而实则是受够了自家老公孩子的三十多岁的微醺主妇。

这些人是谁、做什么的根本不重要。重要的是他们的血液。随着心脏的每一次搏动在他们的血管中流淌，温暖着他们的躯体，同时也在召唤着刚进屋来的恶魔。就如同被同胞兄弟残杀的亚伯 *，其渗入泥土中的血液向上帝发出声声哀嚎一般。

有几个染了金发的女子见他靠近吧台，纷纷向他露出了媚笑。他的容貌甚美，她们当然会这般献媚。浓密的长睫间嵌着一双写满哀伤的浅蓝色眼眸，两片薄唇精致而性感，刀凿斧刻般的下颌线条。抱歉啦Kylie和Katie两位美女，他已经有目标了。从他进门的那一刻他就已经盯上对方了。

黄衣女子的男友，一个高大壮硕，顶着一只酒糟鼻的金发男子。他的身子看上去倒是蛮结实的，只不过渐渐发福的样子透露出高中的橄榄球生涯并没能让他如愿的获得大学奖学金。他起身朝吧台另一边的洗手间走去。

猎手也悄然跟了进去，靠在墙边静等他解完手（我拜托了，Dan，就一泡尿你怎么还尿起没完来了）。而在对方尿完后去洗手的当口，他毫不掩饰地瞪视着对方。人类虽然通常不轻易与别人发生正面冲突，但这个人却是个年轻气盛的大学新生，所以无需多费功夫就能引他上钩。

而这个名叫Dan的大学生则不知死活的一边狠巴巴的从镜子里瞪着那个索命人一边用力关上了水龙头。“你特么看什么看啊？”

猎手咬着下唇不紧不慢地微微偏过头去。Dan同学如果能按捺住冲动，多长几个脑细胞的话，一定能发现对方来者不善。然而他此刻却只把对方稍显瘦小的身形，以及不合常理的行为当做了头等大事。

男子的长发、轻盈却肌肉盘结的躯体、以及略显女性气息的面容，将Dan被酒精烧得有些纷乱的大脑搅得更加混沌，最后得出了一个肤浅的答案：攻击性。

这一答案令他更为莽撞，Dan转身对上了猎手。“你他妈有病吧，傻逼？”

洗手间门突地打开吸引了他的注意力，只见一个高大、壮硕的金发男子走了进来。见他进来，Dan便按照他那套所谓的社会准则，顺理成章的认为对方会自然而然的与他一国来维护公序良俗。于是他便再次将注意力转到了那个一直盯着他看，有着一双灰蓝色眼眸的长发男人身上。也因此他没注意到后进来的那个金发壮男悄悄别上了门锁并倚靠在门上，一脸好奇的观看着面前的一切。

“过来，”长发男子忽地用邀约般的语气轻声说道。

然而这并非邀约，而是号令。Dan的头脑突然变得混沌不清。手臂像灌了铅一般低垂在身侧，一脸懵逼的看着自己的双脚不服管束的向男人走了过去，就好像被对方用狗绳拽了过去一样。他不禁大为光火，自主意识也开始抗拒。他开始拼尽全力的反抗对方的控制，一张脸憋得通红。

虽然奋力抵抗，他最终还是气喘吁吁地站在了那个似是跳脱了所有常识的绝美男子面前。而对方那双勾魂摄魄的灰蓝色双眸此刻正透过浓密的长睫注视着他。

“你为什么这么愤懑不平呢，Dan？”男子用低哑的声音问道。

Dan从未听过如此甜美、如此迷人的天籁之音。仿佛一千个Faith Hill * 在超级碗赛场上高唱国歌般令人心潮澎湃（Dan的至高体验实在乏善可陈）。他也不知道自己为什么那么忿忿不平。他只觉心中的怒火已经荡然无存了，而现在他更想要的是放声大哭。可这没道理啊？他的球队没有输球，他的老爸也没喝的烂醉如泥啊？

“我…我不知道，”他大着舌头说道，“你怎么…知道我的名字的？”

他的舌头就像水泥块一般沉重。而且这屋里什么时候变得这么热的？他下意识的扯了扯自己的领口，宽松的圆领此刻却好像死死勒住了他的脖子一般。眼前那个绝美男子伸出一只手捧住了他的脸颊。那只手凉凉的，贴在他火烫的皮肤上感觉好舒服，Dan不自觉的迎了上去，心头又不禁涌起了一种想哭的冲动。

“好孩子，”男人轻喃道。“再靠近点儿。”

Dan听话的探身过去。一双强壮的手臂犹如铁箍般揽住了他。他将额头抵在男人的肩头，大大的舒了口气。他早已放弃了抵抗，根本不知道甚至不关心自己的身体到底发生了什么。这是一种他迄今为止从未体验过的幸福感。让自己缴械投降，完全屈服于一个比自己强大不知多少倍的意识所产生的解脱之感，是他这个不识教化的泛泛之辈所能体验的极端幸福。

“你会过得好好的，Dan，”那个全身冰冷的蓝眸男子在他耳边轻声说道，“你会好好读完大学，找份稳定的工作，娶妻生子，举案齐眉。从今以后不许再他妈的灌马尿了。”

“好，”Dan咕哝道。

他的脑袋变得沉甸甸的。他感觉到那男人冰冷的脸颊贴在了他的脖颈上。然后便是一阵刺痛。他惊喘一声，双手紧紧抓住了男人的衣衫，两条腿一下子软了下来，但男人如铁的双臂却环住了他的肩膀和腰背，不费吹灰之力就将他钳在怀中。可他现在却根本没那个心思关心这些了，他只觉自己的阴茎突然硬挺起来，在自己的裤裆中搭起了帐篷。

那双冰针刺得更深了。Dan的心跳也随之加快，他的整个身体亢奋得震颤起来，泪水甚至从他眼中涌了出来。他在低吟声中达到了高潮，势头之猛令他眼冒金星，紧接着便昏了过去。

Bucky气喘吁吁地直起身子退开了些许，灰蓝的眸子仿佛被火焰点燃的宝石般熠熠闪烁。他的肌肤因饮血而变得嫣红且温热，那双菱唇更是殷红欲滴。他用血牙刺破自己的舌尖，轻轻舔舐对方脖颈让伤处快速愈合，然后便将他缓缓放倒，让他靠坐在墙边，好像他靠在那里睡着了一样。当他回过身时，却对上了Steve那双傻乎乎的湛蓝眼眸。

“这就是–狩猎，”Bucky喘息道，继而抬手抹了抹嘴角。“这就是我的作为。”

“我靠，Buck，”Steve悄声道，“这简直太帅了。”

Bucky听了不由一愣。“哈？你什么意思？”

“我是说你跟他说话还有抱着他的样子。看起来那么…温柔，那么亲密。我还以为这个过程会很暴力呢。”

“哦，我只是主宰了他，然后吸了不少血，不过我明白你的意思。施展血牙有时确实会很暴力，也会造成很大痛楚，可那不是我的行事方式。我不喜欢像个别吸血鬼那样恫吓他们。”

“那他–在你，呃…”Steve说到后面时已经面红耳赤了。

“射在裤裆里了？”Bucky嗤笑起来，“对，这种事常有。他只会记得自己昏倒在男厕所里，而且在昏厥的时候做了个咸湿之梦。”

“那你也会吗？”

“啥？当然不会啦。你真恶心，Steve。”

“是你说他会做那种梦的嘛，怎么问问你会不会做同样的梦就是恶心啦？”

“才不会啦，”Bucky笑了笑，“我是逗你玩呢。施展血牙对我们来说也是一种极为亲密且极为感性的事情，但只有在我们对对方有性趣时才会如此。我呢，对于Dan童鞋是一点儿都不感冒的。”

两人打开洗手间大门时，发现酒保正拿着改锥蹲在门外，后面还围着几个满脸不耐的顾客。几个人仿佛没看见Bucky和Steve一样，在他俩走出来时下意识的让开了去路，所有人都目不转睛地望向了洗手间里，自顾自的说着那个晕在厕所里的傻逼是谁，肯定是他把门给锁了。他跟谁一起来的？拜托让那女的赶快把他弄走，否则我就要报警了。

“那你做的那件事又是什么呀？”两人出门走上街头时Steve又问。“你跟他说他会好好的，会读完大学什么的？”

“那是我们的一种超能力。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“就好像…是一种很强大的催眠暗示。我不经常使用这种能力，不过刚刚觉得有必要对他用一用罢了。”

“那这种力量会对他产生什么效果呢？”

“这个嘛，他醒了以后会感受到前所未有的宿醉，他的女友则会为他酒后惹事痛骂他一顿。不过他也会慎重思考自己在大学毕业后的人生，然后发誓滴酒不沾。我可以很负责的说，这样子他的人生会变得更好。总比他无意中撞在某个饥饿的魔物枪口上，二十几岁就命丧黄泉要强。”

“对吼，这还真是强出很多呢，”Steve说道。“哇呜。”

两人沉默地走了好一会儿，Bucky终于忍不住叹了口气。“好吧，你那一脸傻笑又是什么意思啊，Steve？”

“我是对的。”Steve乐呵呵的说道。

“什么是对的？”

“我说过你是个好人啊。”

“恶，我才不是。”Bucky瞪了他一眼，“我既傲慢又自我，而且我讨厌所有人，我就喜欢如此。”

“你不喜欢我？”Steve大睁着一对蓝眼睛问道。

“不喜欢。”

“连一丢丢都没有嘛？”Steve探问。

“一丢丢都没有。你实在很讨人嫌，而且一股子狼味儿熏死人了。”

“你肯~定吗？”

“你够了哦，混球。”Bucky努力压下笑意。“休想拿你的那个破球收买我。”

“真不行哦？”Steve高挑眉梢，慢慢把球掏出来放在手心里转来转去。

Bucky眯起眼睛，一把将球抢了过去。“有一丢丢行。”

Steve立刻两眼放光，一脸傲娇的看着Bucky抛接着那颗球。呐，这只能怪你自己，Steve。不过Bucky才不管咧，因为球现在在他手里。这可真是世界第一的好球啊！

“你通常都是狩猎男人的吗？”Steve问。

“对，”Bucky答道，“他们一般都更高大些，血量也就相应的更高。这么做我既能多饮些血又不会要他们的命。”

“哦，太明智了。”

“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你怎么突然间变得怪异起来了？”

“我没有。只不过觉得你好像…有特定喜好。”

“什么特定喜好？”

“Dan和Riley两个都是年轻力壮的金发男子。”

“你这统计的范围未免也太小了吧，Steve。我可是猎捕过各种–”说到这儿，Bucky停下话头仔细回想起他这之前的二十多名猎物来。细算之下，他发现这其中金发年轻男子占的比重还真不小，二十个人里有十六个符合这个特征。“操，被你说着了，我还真有特定喜欢。”

“我认为Riley是专门被选中用来诱你上钩的。他们还特地把他送到了你经常光顾的夜店里。由此可见他们肯定已经监视了你好一段时间了。”

“如果他们真的一直在监视我和Tash，那为什么她始终没有察觉呢？这不应该是她的工作吗？”

“我倒觉得神盾局让她来并不是为了要保护你。最多只是让她来确保你不会突然暴走，滥杀无辜而已。”

“奶奶的他们凭什么以为我会干这种事啊?! 我是说…好吧，我承认我是有过黑历史，可我已经N多年没再那么做过了。而且自从我搬回到这里以后，我还把附近的黑恶势力都清理干净了呢。要是认真算起来的话，我可还给他们省了不少麻烦呢。”

“可能他们觉得你的年岁大而且力量强，他们必须得做做预防。”

“可能吧。不过Sam倒是说了些奇怪的话。”

“对吼，你问九头蛇想要你干什么，他说你应该比他们更清楚才对。我也觉得这句话听来很怪。可我跑去捡球，然后遇上了丢丢和华夫饼，你们后面的谈话我没听着。”

“你倒也没漏掉些什么。我们吵了一架，然后你就回来了。”

“你跟Sam到底啥情况啊？”Steve笑问，“我从没见过哪两个人相互看不顺眼到这种程度的。射你一箭的是Clint，可却没见你那么恨他啊。”

“他吧…就是个混不吝，”Bucky说着摊了摊手。“一副自以为是、不知所谓的样子，还叫我呆古拉，我恨死他了。”

“呆古拉！”Steve没忍住笑出了声。“说起来–这实在很口无遮拦，也很失礼，你说得对。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，小声用俄语咕哝了几句，两人继续沿着街道向前走去。

“嘿，你老是这样耶。”Steve说，“你是从哪儿学的俄语啊？”

“我…我活了这么久了，早想不起在哪儿学的了。再说我能说很多种语言呢。”

“对吼，可你生气的时候却从不说那些语言。你只会选俄语。”

“Steve，你是打算一整晚都给我做心理分析吗？要是这样的话，我现在就戴耳机听音乐，彻底无视你。”

“不是啦，”Steve委屈的噘了噘嘴，“我不喜欢你冷落我。另外，我们到了。”

两人沿着楼梯上到了公寓楼的大门前，门口装着对讲式的门禁，还不带视频显示，比Bucky的大楼可差太多了。

“我还真没想到会这样，”Steve说道。“咱们怎么进去啊？”

Bucky看了看对讲门禁上贴着的名签，然后按了其中一个人的号码。不到半晌，门便滴的一声打开了。

“这也太不安全了！”Steve皱眉道，“这些人为什么会这样啊？”

“人其实很笨的，Steve。”Bucky耸耸肩，两人随即走进门去。

两人走楼梯上到三层，沿着走廊缓步向前直到找到了342号房间。Bucky刚伸手握住门把手，却被Steve一把拦了下来。

“等等，我们是不是该敲敲门啊？”

“房主人都死了，Steve，”Bucky无奈的回道，“你觉得会有人来应门吗？天呐。”

“当然不会，可神盾局有可能派了人留守啊，对吧？”

“那俩鸟人可没提这件事啊。”

正说着，两人便听见电梯门开来，一阵脚步声随即传来。不一刻，一位金发中年女子便从转角处走了过来，手里还拿着几只纸箱板。Bucky见状心头一紧，看样子她应该是死者的亲属。

女子见他二人站在Riley的房门口不禁微一皱眉。“请问你们有什么事吗？”

“晚上好，女士。”Steve说道，口气恭敬却不失轻快。“我们是Riley的朋友，我们是过来致哀的。”

她反复打量了他俩一番。“追悼会安排在周三。那时候过来致哀不是更合适吗？”

“那不行，”Bucky双眼低垂着简言说道。

她盯着他看了片刻才开口。“我知道了，你们是他的那种朋友。”

“女士？”Steve看着她打开了房门。“您说的是…哪种朋友？”

“他是个吸血鬼，对吧？”她说着朝Bucky抬了抬下巴。“是Riley朋友圈子里的？”

Steve惊讶的张着嘴不知该如何作答。

“是的。”Bucky答道。

尽管对Bucky随随便便就向陌生人表明自己吸血鬼的身份，以及对方的见惯不怪甚感困惑，Steve却还是礼貌的接过女子手上的纸箱帮她拿进了屋里。她跟着走了进去，却发现Bucky依旧站在门外 *，盯着地板默不作声。

“哦，对了。快进来吧。”她对他说，“不过别私自顺东西就是了。Stan和Cynthia想把他的遗物分给他两个弟弟。”

Bucky有些不情愿的走进屋里，四下打量着这间狭小的公寓，仿佛恶人随时有可能穿墙而入，对他痛下杀手。女子上下打量了他一番，继而摇了摇头，开始粘贴纸箱。

“忘了介绍，我是他的Gina姨妈。”她对Steve说道。“你们又是谁呀？是不是他那些玩角色扮演的朋友啊？”

Steve这才明白原来她把Bucky当作假扮的吸血鬼了，而且还是戏很足的那种。看来当天他和Riley见面的时候一定聊过这方面的话题。

“不是的，女士。”Steve回答，“我名叫Steve，我是通过Sam认识他的。”

“Sam是个特别好的孩子。”她笑了笑，“所有的事都是靠他颠前跑后的张罗。你们真的该来参加追悼会的，Sam会致悼词的。”

“我会去的，女士。”Steve点点头，“不过很遗憾我们这位吸血鬼朋友去不了。”

“我理解。这些孩子对他们扮演的角色非常上心。还有其他几个人也说参加不了，他们觉得不继续扮演下去是对Riley的不敬。”

Steve抬头瞟了一眼Bucky，他正目不转睛的盯着一个放在凌乱书桌上的相框看，照片中身着军装的Riley和Sam冲着镜头竖起大拇指。两人身上的军装可是货真价实的，而照片的背景也看得出是中东地区的一个小村落。Sam之前并没提过自己曾参军服役。而且像Sam这样的人又是如何顺利入伍的呢？可能是神盾局与他们合作执行过任务吧。

Bucky茫茫然的站在原地，看着照片里那个因他而惨死的年轻人。女子与Steve交谈的低语在他听来却似链锯般震耳欲聋，而逝者残存的气息与遗物则如千钧之力从四面八方向他压来。如果他还具备呼吸的能力的话，那么他肯定早已无法喘息了。事到如今他要么赶快从这里逃出去，要么就只能当场崩溃。他思忖了片刻，继而猛地转身，大踏步的冲出了公寓。

他冲到走廊尽头的时候听见Steve为他道了个歉，而女子表示她能理解。他飞快的奔下楼梯嘭的一声猛然推开了大门，可他根本顾不上这些了，他只想赶快离开那间公寓。

那间屋子中堆满了等着被收集起来准备后易手他人的各种人类生活中的遗物，以及沉重悲伤所散发出的那种令人作呕的甜腻味道。这一切都让他浑身不适。为何死者的遗物不能够按照古罗马人的习俗那样全部付之一炬？

他才来到人行道上站定，焦虑不安的搓着双手，他那极端敏锐的恶魔感应便立即察觉到了危险，让他马上进入了高度戒备的状态。他的本能压倒了一切，整个人瞬间化作了一股黑烟准备逃散。可与此同时，一道令人炫目的闪光划过，他随即便感到自己被从半空中打落下来，这怎么可能呢？

他被迫恢复了人形，重重摔在人行道上。他快如闪电般的站起身，可数只极其强壮有力的手却突地从他身后袭来，牢牢钳制住了他的手臂，继而一副坚不可摧的镣铐便锁住了他的双腕。见状他急忙张嘴打算呼救。

然而他却发不出一丝声来。他呆呆的站在原地，全身因极度的恐惧而控制不住的颤栗，既无法挣扎，也无法求救。只能目不转睛的看着那个站在他面前，用冰冷的目光轻蔑的注视着他的男人。

“Zdravstvuyte，soldat。*”男子用沧桑而嘶哑的声音说道。

一只沉重的钢制项圈啪的一声被紧紧箍锁在了他的脖子上。然后他便被推搡着走向了刚刚停在路边的一辆黑色SUV。车的后门一开，那些强壮的手便将他抓起来丢进了车中。他听见车门猛地关上，而后车子便加速开了出去，将他从Steve，这个他唯一的朋友身旁强行带离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章的梗：  
> \- 这一句话出自圣经典故，亚伯和该隐同为亚当和夏娃之子，亚伯放牧，该隐耕田。在向上帝献祭时，该隐嫉妒亚伯的祭品牛羊胜过自己的谷黍而下手杀死亚伯并将他的尸首藏匿在自己的田地里，夺取了他的祭品，在上帝前来收取祭品时谎称一切都是他的献祭，但亚伯渗入土地的血液发出阵阵哀嚎哭诉冤情，上帝在了解了根由后，将该隐打入地狱。因此坊间也有传说，称该隐就是世上第一个吸血鬼。另外，这也是吸血鬼通过吸食人类血液学习人类社会的知识这一说法的由来，因为在这个故事当中，上帝通过亚伯的血得知了真相，他说：血液是有知觉和生命的。  
> \- Faith Hill是美国的女歌手，以乡村歌曲见长  
> \- 西方的民间传说中认为，民居内都是有守屋精灵或者结界的，吸血鬼是无法随便进入人们的住宅的，只有住在屋中的人邀请他们，他们方能进入到住宅内  
> \- Zdravstvuyte，soldat=你好，士兵


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 宝儿们，继续更新。到第十章后会暂停几天，因为后面我还没翻译...  
> 谢谢各位捧场，还请各位不吝Kudo和留言啊！爱你们！！！

“你不是说九头蛇是一帮狂热分子吗，”Steve问，“可既然他们是一群笃信超自然生物是祸患的狂热分子，那他们干嘛还会利用他们？”

“二战之后，绝大部分的狂热分子要么潜逃了，要么就被剿灭了。”Tash边说边把一个文件夹推到他面前。“但是到了冷战时期，他们的一些余党在苏联境内发展起了很多的分部。很显然，新的领导层不愿重蹈老一辈的覆辙，决定改变策略。有点儿以毒攻毒的意思吧。”

“我们那儿管这叫虚伪。那些放弃自己意识形态的原教旨主义者其实就是异教徒。”

“可对信徒而言，那只不过是异端邪说罢了。新的九头蛇更为推崇人类至上。现在他们操控超自然生物，而不是将他们赶尽杀绝。”

“神盾局不是也在做同样的事吗？”

“这两者可是截然不同的。”Sam说道，“我们都是自愿加入神盾的，旨在保护世人，无论普通人还是超自然生物全部一视同仁。九头蛇则干的是奴役超自然生物的勾当，而且他们为达目的可谓不择手段。”

“那他们的目的又是什么？”

“权势，”Tash回答，“他们想要将自己的谬论散播出去，并且企图按照他们的意愿重塑这个世界。如果需要利用超自然生物的力量来达到目的，那他们会不假思索的加以利用的。”

“在我看来，现在在这屋子里的人力量就极为可观了，”Steve说道，“而你们刚刚也说过了，你们还有成千上万的同道中人。神盾局怎么就不能集结起力量来一举把他们连锅端了呢？”

“说来容易做来难。直到几年前我们都还认为他们构不成什么威胁。我们曾经在各地捣毁过一些零星的小规模设施，可它们却似乎互不关联，而且显得杂乱无章，没有统一的指挥。但最近他们的行动模式却逐渐显现出来了。那些当时被认为是毫无章法的东西在现在看来，实际上应该是大规模行动治下的无数相对独立的小型机构。现下看来他们已经在整合全部资源准备大举进袭了。”

“那劫走Bucky呢，也是其中的一步？”

“我们是这么认为的。”

“这么说他们并不想假你们的手杀他，而是想借机削弱他的力量，然后再来抓他。可如果他对他们那么重要，为什么一开始会放他走呢？这样的资产不是应该关起来严防死守的吗？”

“我们觉得他们一开始并没有放他走，”Tash答道，“我们认为是他们把他搞丢了。”

“搞丢？”Steve听了不禁眉头紧锁，“怎么可能呢？他可是一直用真名居住在布鲁克林啊。”

“我不是说他们不清楚他跑到哪儿去了，而是说他们失去了对他的控制而且找不到重夺控制权的办法。不管什么原因吧，他们现在肯定是认为自己又找到了能重新控制他的方法。不然的话，贸然接近他无异于自寻死路。”

“如果他们真的控制住了他呢？”

“那我们就必须搞清他们的手法，然后想方设法阻止他们，”Clint说道，“可如果阻止不了，那我们就只能把他杀掉了。”

Steve的蓝眸立刻变得警醒起来，“谁也不能杀他。我会把他救回来的，讨论结束。”

见状，Tash将另一个文件夹推了过去。Steve打开来才浏览了一下第一页，神情就立刻大变。随着他继续往后阅读，他的蓝眸渐渐被愤懑烧得晶亮金黄。周围的几个人有些担忧的看着他。而他则压着怒火把剩下的资料读完，每一次翻页都变得愈发艰难。等他终于读完，他紧紧闭上双眼，缓缓做了几个深呼吸，直到他尖利的犬牙收了回去才停止。当他再度睁开双眼时，他的眸子重又恢复到了纯蓝色。

“你们清楚，”他缓缓开口，以一种极度克制的口吻说道，“要是你们早一点儿告诉我这些情况的话，那么我肯定会采取不同的行动，而他现在也就不会被抓走的。”

“我们都相信他跟你在一起会很安全的。”Tash说道，“我们也不想瞒你的，Steve。可上头不允许我们对你透露这些信息。我们也是无能为力啊。”

Steve抬手使劲揉着眼睛，拼命用深呼吸平复自己的情绪。“他甚至不知道自己为什么会说俄语。这种事他怎么会记不起来的？”

“这我们也不清楚，”Tash摇了摇头，“可能是很多原因造成的。咒术、妖术乱怪、脑损伤，甚至是创伤后应激障碍。我们认为还是不让他意识到这些–”

“我明白。”Steve打断了话头。“你们当然不愿意告诉他…这些。可当他…当他们…做了这些之后，你们以为他的大脑会怎么样啊！”

他心潮起伏，说到后来声音都变得嘶哑起来，他愤然止住了话头，继续做起了深呼吸。Tash瞥了一眼Sam和Clint，然后又望回Steve。

“Steve，你在志愿加入那个创造了咆哮突击队的陆军研究项目的时候，在那之前…你有没有接触过任何超自然生物啊？”

他气哼哼的咬紧了牙关。“我想应该没有。”

“那有没有在不知情的情况下接触过？”

“不知情的话，我又怎么可能知道呢？这问题问的也太二了吧。”

“听我说，我知道这一切挺难令人接受的，”Tash用委婉的语气说道，“可我们必须得问，因为–”

“你们必须要问，是因为那些发号施令的人想要知道我到底忠于哪一边儿。他们想知道我到底能给他们造成多大的麻烦。所以你们就别玩儿什么把戏了，直接开门见山的问吧。”

Tash极为平静的注视了他片刻后问道：“在你入伍服役以前，你是否认识一个名叫James Buchanan Barnes，人称Winter的吸血鬼？”

Steve双臂环抱于胸前，低头沉吟了许久方才开口。

“那是在1930年，当时我才12岁，”他平缓而一丝不苟的讲了起来。“有一天晚上我过桥往家走的时候突然哮喘发作，我一不小心就掉进了河里。我的肺部本就已经抽紧了，我又不会游泳。那时外面又黑又冷，我又是孤零零一个人。我知道自己肯定难逃一死。那时我一心只想着我妈妈，想她要是知道我死了会多伤心。

忽然一个东西抓住了我并把我拽出了水面，拖到了河岸上。那东西力道极大而且出奇的快，但我那时候已经因为窒息而休克，很快就昏了过去。等我醒过来的时候，发现有人正在给我做嘴对嘴的人工呼吸。那是个男人，他真的…非常的美。我这辈子都没见过像他那样美丽的人。

他冲我笑了笑，说我会没事的，可我已经说不出话来了。我的哮喘发作起来，胸口疼得厉害，我以为自己还是无法逃过这一劫。可他自始至终都抱着我，不停的安慰我，直到病症缓解，我又能呼吸了为止。然后我就大吐了一场，哭了个稀里哗啦后差点又昏了过去。

我那时候虚弱得根本站不起来，他于是把我抱在怀里一路把我送回了家。我妈妈那时候已经要急疯了。她一边哭一边不停的向他道谢，并且想把身上仅有的一点钱给他。可他说什么也不肯收，连名字都没留下就离开了。

几周以后我又再次遇见了他，那时他正跟几个女孩子站在nickelodeon影院外聊天，所以我想他一定就住在那附近。他也看到了我，他对我笑着挤了挤眼，抬起一根手指放在嘴唇上，好像是在暗示我什么都不要说，所以我便什么都没说。

那之后我又有几次在晚上遇见过他，每一次他身边都有一名不同的美丽女人陪伴，他每次见我都会笑着挤挤眼。有时他从我身边经过的时候会塞给我一块糖棒或者一本新的漫画书，但自从他救我的那晚之后我们就没再说过话。我们甚至没有互相介绍过彼此。

直到有一天他凭空消失了。我以为他像其他人那样去参战了。我后来也参了军，上了前线，后面的事情你们都知道了。我再没见过他。

我苏醒之后，在欧洲呆了一段时间，慢慢熟悉这个世界。也努力的适应我所有的亲朋好友都已经过世的这个事实。等我做好准备后，我回到了布鲁克林，而…他也出现在这里。80年前救过我性命的人又重新出现了。这简直是他妈的一个奇迹。

我那时只是个病瘦不堪的孩子，而且事情都过去那么久了，所以他不记得我也并不奇怪。可这么长时间以来我没有一天不惦念那个桥上的男人，感激他救了我。这么多年他一直是我的朋友。而现在，我终于有机会能做他的朋友了。

所以，在外面听窗根儿的家伙们，我所忠于的就是他，我的朋友。我一定会排除万难去营救他的。如果神盾局愿意施以援手，那么我感激不尽。可如果你们有谁想要挡我的去路，那就休怪我不讲情面了。”

房间另一头的墙壁上一扇门徐徐开启，Steve闻声立刻抬头看了过去。一个高大的光头黑人男子从门外走了进来。他从头到脚一袭黑衣，左眼戴着的眼罩下方盘踞着几道狰狞的伤疤。

“欢迎回来，Rogers队长。”他说着，提起了手上拿着的一个状似飞盘的金属圆盘。“我想这玩意儿应该是你的。”

* * *

  
他独自一人置身于冰冷与黑暗之中。他不知道自己这番模样已经有多久了，但感觉好像已经过了很久。几天、几个月，或者如人类计算的一辈子。这里没有任何东西可以用来计算时间。除了寒冷与黑暗之外别无其他。

当然还有痛楚。撕心裂肺、难以忍受、无法言喻的痛楚，犹如烧得红热的刀子剜割着他的身体和大脑，将他切割成细碎的颗粒，令他放声痛呼哀嚎直到喉咙嘶哑出血，最终让他再发不出一丝声，叫不出一个字，吸不进一口气。

痛楚令他渴望藏身于黑暗与寒冷之中。而黑暗与寒冷却又驱使他渴求痛楚。接受折磨总比置身虚无要强。而置身虚无却又能躲避折磨。这，就是他仅有的认知了。

慢慢的，他感到自己一点一滴的被拼凑了回来。从零星的小部件慢慢汇集成更大的组织。从骨骼到器官，再到外层的皮肤。

他感觉到了头颅、胸膛和腹部。这些看来都没问题。双腿和双臂。对哦，他有双足，所以他是类人生物。男性生殖器，这似乎也没什么问题。他觉得自己是雄性的。哦，眼睛！他记得自己有眼睛。他于是睁开了双眼并发现它们运作正常。

映入眼帘的是一间巨大的圆形混凝土房屋，有着高高的屋顶。这个屋子似乎年久失修，其残缺的状态与那些摆在他周围的高科技设备形成了鲜明的对比。这些东西又是干什么用的呢？

他于是好奇的侧过头去，这时他忽然意识到自己可以转头，他于是左右转了好几下。转够了，他才终于将视线转移到周围那些闪烁着灯光、文字和数值的屏幕上。他知道文字和数字是干什么用的，它们是用来表情达意的符号。

他正在试图搞清这些文字和数字的含义时，忽然听见不远处传来了一阵如同金属相互摩擦般的闷响。他可以听见声音耶。这是当然的嘛，类人生物都是长有耳朵的。而当他侧过头想一看究竟时，却感觉到自己的长发拂过耳廓。这么说他也有头发喽。还是长头发呢。他于是低下头去让头发垂到眼前。深棕色的，还很飘逸。他觉得他喜欢自己的头发。

大门砰地一声关上了。他希望那扇门能再开关一次。那声音听起来真的很有趣。他抬起头向门口望去，却见一个男人站在那里。他又高又瘦，满头银发，皮肤粗糙且布满了皱纹。苍老。那是一个老人。人类变老的时候皮肤就会松垮起皱。

他低头看了看自己的躯体。他应该很年轻。他的皮肤光洁平滑，肌肉盘结，而且此刻未着寸缕。那个老人则穿着一身宽松的灰色衣服，上面系着黄铜纽扣。他希望自己不要穿这种看起来又粗又硬的衣服，他很喜欢气流滑过自己光裸皮肤时的感觉。不过他并不喜欢那些粗重的绑绳，他都不能活动四肢，到处走动触碰周围的物体了。

“早安，soldat，”老人用俄语说道。

Soldat一定是指他。士兵。这个词听来很耳熟，只是似乎不太确切。他就是士兵。而且很显然他还听得懂俄语。

他用俄语回答：“早安。”

他的声音低柔且略带嘶哑。他喜欢自己的声音，想多说几句话仔细聆听，可他明白除非对方要他说话，否则自己是不能开口的。他也不清楚自己是怎么知道这些的。也许这个老人会告诉他吧。

“你回来实在太好了，我的孩子。”老人说道。他的声音既冰冷又阴险，给人一种言不由衷的感觉。“你真的给我们…添了不少麻烦呢。”

这句话似乎是出自他的本意。他看起来既疲惫又恼怒，仿佛很多年都没有好好休息过一般。士兵警觉的看着他走到其中一台带有闪灯和屏幕的设备前。这些设备似乎与他经历过的痛楚有着某种关联，可他也说不出是什么。

老人按了一个钮，一声尖利的咔嗒声立刻响起。士兵吓了一跳，但发现那只不过是绑绳被松开发出的声响罢了。他垂下手臂，活动了一下肩膀，继续谨慎地盯着那个老人。

“到这儿来，”老人开口招呼他过去，“让我好好看看你。”

士兵听罢迈步走了过去，目光立即垂到了地面上。地面上铺着软弹的黑色塑胶垫子。他喜欢光脚踩上去的那种感觉。他来到老人面前站定，脚趾摩挲着脚下的垫子。

老人围着他绕起了圈子，上下仔细的打量了他半晌，然后转身回到设备旁边敲打起键盘，更多的词句和数字出现在了屏幕上。士兵斜睨着屏幕上的文字，但看不懂它们所表达的意思。也许这是他不懂的一种语言吧。

“你觉得怎么样？”老人问。“觉得哪儿疼吗？”

“没有。”

“手臂觉得怎样？”

士兵低头先看了看右臂，然后又看了看左臂。“是金属的。”

“我知道那是什么材质的，Soldat，”老人无奈的叹道，“我是说感觉怎么样？运行还正常吗？”

士兵抬起自己的左手观瞧了片刻，屈指成拳后又张开了手掌。“感官灵敏。手臂运作正常。”

“很好，”老人咕哝道，手上继续敲打着键盘。“那个女巫最好别让这玩意儿出故障。”

女巫。他知道这个词的意思。这只金属手臂肯定不是生来就长在他身上的东西。这是女巫打造出来的。这一点毋庸置疑。显然这手臂上附着了极强的魔法。他能感受到手臂中如电能般涌动的魔力。可给它施以如此强大的咒术又是为了要干什么呢？那个老人也许会告诉他吧。他于是又用金属手臂握了几下拳，并对光洁的金属表面反光的样子甚是着迷。

“好了，先给你把项圈套上，然后你就可以穿衣服了。”老人说道。

士兵低吼一声推开了半步。他不喜欢项圈。他也不知道为什么，可他感到自己应该是害怕戴那个东西。

“行了，Soldat，别耍脾气，”老人继续说道，“乖乖的让我给你戴上，不然我就叫Josef过来按着你戴了。”

士兵依旧很不情愿，可他还是乖顺的让对方把那只光滑的铁项圈扣在了自己的脖颈上。他可不想让那个被老人称作Josef的粗壮巨魔碰自己。项圈才一套上，他就立刻赶到一阵晕眩恶心，双腿也跟着直发软，他只能拼命让自己适应那上面附着的魔力。那上面盘踞着一种古老而强大的邪恶魔法，其中蕴含着无边的黑暗、混沌和死亡。

他叹息一声，跟着老人出门去更衣、拿武器。他会被迫去杀戮、去毁灭、去破坏，让鲜血横流而无需沾饮半滴。他不喜欢做这些恶事。这么做令他嫌恶、痛苦，令他情愿置身冰冷与黑暗之中。

然而那只项圈却在不停的提醒他他 _是喜欢_ 做这种事的，而且他做起来还异常的驾轻就熟。这…听起来似乎是真的。应该是真的吧。他是一个吸血鬼，他生来就是要杀戮饮血的，而且他极度强大，无人能及。谢谢提醒，项圈。

到了另一间屋子，有人交给他一套黑色的内衣和一双袜子，还有一件只有右侧袖子的黑色紧身保暖服。穿戴好后又套上了一条用适应全天候的织物制成的黑色作战用军裤，还有一双带有防滑加厚鞋底的军靴。靴子上被施了少量的消声魔法，可他在系鞋带的时候还是能察觉得到。

两个人类管理员给他穿上皮质的胸部护甲，并把绑带扣好，然后帮他扣上腰带和肩部、脚踝处的皮套。他举起两手让管理员把各种刀具插进护甲和皮套上相应的位置。在所有武器当中他最喜用刀。他开始觉得自己逐渐回复到原有的状态了。而项圈也发出一阵温暖的嗡鸣来表达自己的赞许。再次感谢，项圈。

他本打算问项圈‘他自己’到底是谁的，但他却不想当着旁人的面大声问出口。不过项圈还是给出了答案。冬日战士。听起来很顺耳。比单单叫士兵听来顺耳许多。是的，他喜欢这个名字。这名称与他极为相配。他冷酷无情像极了寒冷的冬日，且如战士般训练有素。另外，他天生就是一位登峰造极的杀手，毕竟，他是一个吸血鬼。

管理员将一个黑色面具戴在了他的脸上，然后将各种枪支插在了他身上所有的枪套中。他的多功能腰带上则挂满了用于对付各种超自然生物的备用弹夹和球状空榴弹。在检查完这些物品已安全配备好后，他便跟着老人穿过一条狭长的走廊来到一双厚重的金属大门前。

“需要时，你的项圈会向你发出命令，Soldat，”老人说道。“我们会与女巫保持联系的。小心那个半血魔人。你杀不了她，所以不要与她遭遇。女巫会将你掩藏起来以免被她的魔眼发现，但她用肉眼依旧能够看到你，所以不要进入她的视线范围内。”

说话的功夫，刚刚老人提到的那个女巫已来在了士兵身旁。一股红光像触手般从她散发的光晕中伸出，环绕在了他的手臂上。他隐藏在面具下的双唇不自觉的抿紧。他不喜欢这个女巫，还有她的血魔法，好似毒蛇般在他的脑海中肆意横行。

项圈却提醒他这个女巫是他的伙伴。虽然听来没什么问题，可他依旧不喜欢她。她周身散发着诡诈和毒物的气息。只有懦夫才会用下毒的方式害人。这个想法招致项圈发出一记痛楚的电击。抱歉，项圈。

“其他人你想杀就杀，杀得越多越好，”老人说道。“但是只有那个狼人你必须彻底铲除。这是命令。只许成功不许失败。”

大门开启，女巫和士兵跟着人类管理员穿过院子来到等候在那里的直升机前。那是一架全黑的配备了重型机枪的Hind-D攻击直升机。这未免有些画蛇添足了。有女巫与士兵联手，像这种可怜兮兮的弹道武器，就算上千架加起来也无法与他们相提并论。

飞机升空时她凑过去将头靠在了他的肩膀上。他本打算耸耸肩甩开她的，但项圈却警告他不要那么做。猩红女巫既是他的同伴也是他的直属上司。就算她想拿他当靠枕，那也是她的特权。另外，她仅仅是动动念想就能让他粉身碎骨，甚至有可能强迫他去喝耗子血。恶心。提醒得对，项圈。

不知道她戴的项圈跟自己的是不是一样。他问了问自己的项圈，但它却没有理会。它要么是太忙，要么就是避而不答。他觉得应该属于后者，但他没有继续追问。问的太多项圈就会变得很厌烦。女巫似乎是睡着了，于是他让自己一动不动的坐在那里，目视前方，集中精神理清思路。

杀死那个狼人。这就是他的任务。他只知道这些，也只需要知道这些。


	9. Chapter 9

士兵实在…无聊死了。他们已经在这里呆了好几天了，无所事事，也没有对手可杀（除了原本住在这里的两个人），而且他还不能离开这间公寓。女巫说他们正在进行侦察，可他却连一点相关的工作也没做。他能做的，就是躺在那对刚刚过世的夫妇家客厅的木地板上，百无聊赖的看着天花板上的光影随时间流逝而变化。

他希望有更多的人住在这里。项圈是允许他吸取了那对男女的血液，可那是几天前的事了，如今体内的干渴已令他浑身紧绷、焦躁不已。不过还好他不用忍受那两具尸体的狰狞死相和腐败的恶臭。女巫在他把两人吸干后就施法将两具尸体变没了。

他暗自奇怪那两具尸体去哪儿了，可说起来他并不太在乎，更不想开口问。提问就意味着要和她说话，而他非常不喜欢和她说话。一说起话来她就会用细瘦的手触碰他，还会用那双吓人的大眼睛瞪着他。她那双眼睛最让人受不了，不但瞳仁老是显得迷离不清，而且眼眶还总是红红的，好像她刚刚哭过，或者是马上就要哭了似的。

他伸了个懒腰，机械臂随之发出一阵嗡鸣。他不禁露出一丝浅笑。他挺喜欢这只手臂的。它发出的声响令人十分心安。而且没有零件相互摩擦碰撞，运作得非常顺畅。如果过度使用还会变热。他已经不再被允许那么做了，因为他老是挥舞机械臂，它发出的响声惹她心烦，所以女巫骂了他一顿。

他仰起头来看着她颠倒的身影。窗外照进来的那一缕月光静静的划过她苍白的脸颊和慵懒的身躯。自从上次他抬头看她到现在，她已经那样瘫坐了几个小时了。而只是看着她惨白干枯的皮肤都引得他的血牙一阵阵作痛。不知道在被饿死以前他还能否有机会进饲。可是人类是需要进食的，所以她也得吃东西的，对吧？项圈，女巫不是也得吃东西的吗？

_女巫需要营养的时候自然会去吃东西的。_

这个模棱两可的可恶项圈。好像故意要跟他过不去似的。现在他没办法只能跟女巫说话了。他无奈地叹了口气，翻过身来。

“嘿，女巫。”他说道（声音小的像在说悄悄话，因为她叫他保持安静），“女巫！”

她吓了一跳，继而转头看他。那双眼睛一如既往的看来像是要哭了似的，不过他可不会被吓倒。

“你不需要吃东西吗？”他问，“我们已经在这儿呆了几天了，可你除了喝水以外什么都没吃。”

“是吗？”她有些含混木讷的回道。她闭了闭眼睛，片刻后又睁了开来。“已经几天了？”

“四天了。”

“四天了，”她有些恍惚的重复道。“花的时间太长了。我没法…我找不到那个狼人。他们会–”

话还没说完，她便发出一声勒扼般的声音，继而抬手抓住了自己的喉咙。她的项圈看来不喜欢她的话。士兵于是撑起身子，面对着她盘腿坐了下来。

“要是你找不到他的话，他们一开始就不会派你来的。”他解释道，“但我们不是应该主动出去寻找吗？我们这几天一直都无所事事的在这儿呆着。”

“是你无所事事的呆着。”她不耐的说道，“我这几天一直在释放巨大的力量在整个城市范围内搜索他。他们要么是也有一位巫师在侧，要么就是用了隐藏法术。”

“如果是那样的话，用肉眼依旧可以进行搜索的，对吧？”

“那当然了。”

“这样的话…”

“这样的话什么，Soldat？有话直说。”

“这样的话，我们就应该用肉眼去搜寻他。同时还可以去找些东西吃。”

她犹豫不决的咬着嘴唇。“我不知道。这么做的话我们也有暴露的风险。”

“咱们要是找不到他，照样会因为行动失败惹上麻烦。我们可以坐在这儿等着被饿死，也可以出去找他。”

“我…我不喜欢暴露在外，”她说着抬手环抱住自己，仿佛周围的温度骤降了似的。“我不想让别人盯着我看。”

“既然要杀他，那我们到最后总要暴露身份的。再说，要是有人敢死盯着你，你大可以…用意念把他们大卸八块什么的。”

她听了不禁露出一朵浅笑。她于是别开视线，眼神随即变得迷离起来，他明白这是她在征求项圈的意见。过了片刻，她抬头望向他，不太情愿的点了点头。见状他立刻跳起身来，想也没想的便向她伸出手去，可手既然已伸出去了，现在再想反悔把手抽回来也来不及。她握住了他的手任他将自己拉起来。他没料到对方的身体有多轻盈，结果用力过大，女孩被拉得一下子撞进了他的怀里。

“抱歉，女巫，”他一惊，急忙扶着她稳住脚步。“你实在…太娇小了。”

“你的眼睛，”她轻声道，“你的两眼直发光，你一定饿坏了吧。”

当她用指尖轻触他的脸颊时，他忍不住皱了皱鼻子。一阵阵的暖流自她身上散发出来，若不是她的血液已浸满了毒素，否则此刻她身上的血腥气息定会令他发狂的。她服食了大量的马鞭草和杜松叶，还有一些他辨别不出的有毒药草。不过这些并非是用来防备他的。除此之外，项圈也绝不会允许他咬她的。

“我是很饿，你也一样，所以咱们快走吧，”他说道，“呃…你想吃点什么？”

“我也不知道，”她耸了耸肩。“这附近有什么可吃的？”

“咱们来的时候曾路过第五大道上的一家意大利餐馆。不过他们现在可能已经关门了，现在已经过午夜了。”

“我反正也不爱吃意大利菜。还有别的吗？”

“离这儿一个街区外有个餐车汇，”说话间，两人已经穿窗而出上了防火梯。“他们营业到很晚的。”

她听了一皱眉，“什么叫餐车汇？”

“就是很多快餐车汇集在一片停车场上，每家都售卖不同的食物。”

“好吧，”她边说边把双腿迈过了防火梯护栏。“我们去那儿看看。”

红色的光晕将她包裹其中，她从防火梯上一跃而下，优雅地飘落在人行道上。而他也跟着纵身跃下，落地时发出重重一响。

“到了那儿我就必须隐蔽起来，”他说，“我一身重武装太惹眼了。”

她听了轻挑眉梢，“你吗？你哪儿来的重武装啊。咱们俩就是一对出来散步的普通男女而已嘛。”

他有些不解的瞪着她，女子抬手指了指他们途经的商店橱窗，他于是顺着她指的方向望了过去。而从玻璃窗的倒影中，他看到的却是一对与他俩身材相当，样貌普通的金发男女，身穿着毛衣和牛仔裤。他忍不住抬起机械臂试着招了招手，而倒影中的男人则抬起了一只普通的手臂做着同样的动作。

“幻象魔术，”两人继续前行时她说道，“从事秘密任务的时候很实用。对吧？”

“的确，”他笑道，紧接着便紧张了起来。“哦，见鬼。我把面具忘在公寓里了。未经允许摘掉面具，项圈会惩罚我的。”

“我想…我能许可你摘掉吧？我也不清楚。”

项圈，女巫是否有权准许我摘掉面具？

_获准资产摘掉面具执行现有任务。_

哦，谢谢，项圈。

“项圈说我可以不用戴面具，”他对女巫说道，然而对方却一脸茫然。

“项圈说？”她问，“你是什么意思？你的项圈能跟你说话？”

“不是开口说。有点像…直接在我的脑中说话。在我提问时给我答案，给我下命令。你的不是这样吗？”

“我是从项圈里获得命令和信息，可我听不到它说话。”

“嗯，也许项圈有区别吧。”

“可能吧，”她嗤笑一声，“又或者因为你是个神经病。”

“也有这个可能。我也不清楚。”他饶有兴味的说道，但随即便皱起了一张脸。“恶，这地方臭死了。人类食物怎么这么难闻啊？”

“我倒觉得闻起来很香呢。”她笑着深吸了口气。“你可能是受不了大蒜和其他调料的味道吧。哦，有黎巴嫩菜。我得来点尝尝。”

士兵站在一旁看着她和挂着“贝鲁特第一家”的快餐车上那个满身汗臭又过度热情的男子交谈起来。等他俩总算谈妥后，她便回来和士兵坐到了广场中间的野餐木桌边等着餐食。

等了好长时间，那个满身汗臭的家伙总算叫到了她的号码，她这才把食物端到了桌上。他一脸怀疑的看着她吃下了那个叫做土耳其烤肉的烤薄饼卷肉的东西。而当她打开那个盛着叫什么塔博勒色拉的餐盒时，他当即满脸嫌恶的转过了身去。

“你又怎么了嘛？”她一边嚼着满嘴恶心吧啦的食物一边问，“你吸那俩人血的时候我可没表现出任何厌恶啊。”

“血液可不是一股子洋葱和香草味儿啊，”他告诉她。“而且这玩意儿看起来好像被马啃过似的。”

“恶心！我吃东西的时候别说恶心话行呗。”

“我恶心？吃这玩意儿的人又不是我。”他怼了回去。

她白了他一眼。“我看你就是憋得难受。你赶紧去杀个啥吸吸血吧，省得你在这儿倒我的胃口。”

“我…还是先别了。项圈不让我把你撇下不管。”

她立刻沉下了脸，一双眼眸又变得一幅哭兮兮的模样。士兵对此很是不满，她好容易才变得不那么难以相处，与此同时他心底也不禁为她总是伤心难过的样子暗生同情。项圈立即释放出一股强烈的电流，令他急忙将这种同情强压下去，并在等她吃完东西的时候把注意力放到了任务计划上。

“你说过那个狼人要么有巫师协助，要么就是被用魔法掩藏起来了，对吧？”他问道，她点了点头。“也就是说他们一定把他藏在神盾局总部了。那里是唯一一个防御固若金汤的所在，而且仅凭我们的力量也无法闯进去，再说我们也根本不知道那地方到底在哪儿。所以咱们只有一个办法可用了。”

“什么办法？”

“我们得想办法引蛇出洞。”

她的脸色变得愈发苍白了。“Soldat，那实在…仅凭咱们俩是不可能与整个神盾局抗衡的。你疯啦？”

“我们不用对战整个神盾局，只要找到那个狼人，杀了他就行了。这之后我们怎么样都不重要了，只要任务完成了就行。”

“可是…我们会死的，”她颤声道，“我不想死。”

“哦。”

这一点他并没有考虑到。项圈，女巫想要在性命无虞的情况下完成任务。我们要如何行事？

_资产存活与否无关紧要。任务成功是第一要务。_

真是他妈的多谢了，项圈。我干脆一字一句的把你的话转述给她好了。嗷！抱歉！

“我不知道我们能否全身而退，女巫。”他严肃的说道，“那个狼人必须死，而我必须确保一切顺利完成。我只知道这些。”

“我懂，”她颤抖着答道，继而她深吸了一口气，镇定了一下自己的情绪。“那我们要怎么把他引出来？”

“我们得把这事上升到私人恩怨才行。”

* * *

  
“好吧，Sam，”Steve说着双臂环胸，“有什么好笑的？”

“哈？没啥啦。”Sam边说边努力忍住笑意。“我就是忽然想起了以前听过的一个笑话而已。”

Steve可没打算就此罢休。“哦？是吗？”

“对滴。”

“什么笑话？”

“是关于狼人和…飞盘的笑话。”

“这不是飞盘好嘛！”Steve没辙的摊了摊手。“盾牌，你知道这玩意儿叫盾牌。”

“怎么了，伙计们？”Clint说着走到两人面前。“等等，Sam是不是趁我不在拿你的飞盘开玩笑来着？”

Steve彻底放弃了，“Tash说的没错，你俩就是一对恶霸。”

“嘿，很抱歉我俩老揪着你不放。”Sam说道，“那我们今晚做东，算是给你赔罪总行了吧。先去吃个饭，然后去公园玩玩飞盘啥的…”

“我看你们俩可玩儿不起，”Steve挑起眉梢。“这个飞盘可不一般。”

“嘿，Steve，”Tash的声音从三人身后响起，她的人也突然凭空出现。“有发现。”

“有什么发现？”Steve跟着她一路向情报中心走去。

她在进门前站住了脚步。“你一定要冷静，好吗？”

“Tash，这几个礼拜咱们一直在找我朋友的下落，可一直都是两手空空。我要是不冷静的话，你早就该知道了。”

他们进到情报中心，屋内的几名探员抬头看了看他便飞快的转开了视线。其中一个人让开了位子，Tash走过去在键盘上敲击了几下，将屋子中央的大显示屏切换到了正在直播的新闻上。

“…警方认为这是所谓灵异事件或者是邪教仪式式的杀戮。”新闻主播说道，“请各位观众注意，您将要看到的画面非常令人震惊。据纽约市警察局内部人士透露，目前警方尚未查到嫌疑人，如果您有任何相关线索…”

新闻里说了些什么Steve根本一个字都没听进去。他只能满腔悲愤的注视着屏幕上令人发指的画面。代表着阵亡的咆哮突击队队员的五头硕大而美丽的灰狼，被人用绳子倒吊在了大军广场的阵亡将士纪念拱门上。它们的喉咙统统被割开了，拱门下的地面被血染得一片鲜红。

而在靠近中间的位置上，留有一个空荡荡的绳套。很明显是留给狼群仅存的一名成员的。他抬手抹去眼角滑下的泪珠，一言不发的转身走出门去。

“Steve，你不能着了他们的道，”Tash在走廊里追上了他。“你这样会自投罗网的。”

“我又不是没自投罗网过。”Steve答道，脚步却没有丝毫放缓。

“那至少先等我们拟定出一套进攻计划再行动吧。”

“这是私人恩怨，Tash。这不是什么争权夺利，而是对我在他们灭了我的狼群后的所作所为进行报复。更可恨的是，他们竟然派我唯一仅存的朋友来羞辱我。任何牵涉其中的神盾局探员都有可能成为他的牺牲品。所以我必须一个人去。”

“可要是你无法唤醒他怎么办，Steve？要是他不记得你了怎么办？”

Steve拉开楼梯间的门，回头看了她一眼。“他会的。”

“真他妈的见鬼，”Tash咕哝道，返身回到大厅里去找Sam和Clint。“鹰眼，猎鹰。我需要你们帮忙。”

“了解，”Sam答道，“空中支援和狙击手掩护？”

“对。我觉得Steve根本不清楚自己的对手到底有几把刷子。Winter说不定带了大队人马来准备对付他呢。我先去探探情况。你们俩尽快在摄政公园的上空做好准备，但除非我叫你们，否则尽量呆在高空别被发现。我会用无线电保持联络的。还有，伙计们。除非迫不得已，否则不要置对方于死地，明白吗？”

“Tash，你真把我们当傻缺啊？”Clint说道，“杀Steve朋友的这个锅我们俩可是谁都不愿背的。他只是动一丢丢儿怒就够我喝一壶的了。”

“那就好，”她点了点头。“咱们回头见。”


	10. Chapter 10

“女巫。嘿，女巫。”

女巫坐起身，眨着惺忪的双眼看向他，“嗯？什么？”

“我杀那些狼是不是惹你难过了？”

“你这话怎么说？”

“我在把它们吊起来割喉放血的时候，你看起来很难过，”士兵解释道。“比平时看起来要难过许多。”

她迟疑了片刻。“没有。我…我没觉得难过，Soldat。我们本来就是要猎杀狼人的，杀那些狼可以向他发出强烈的信息。这个计策很不错。”

他坐起身来注视着她。“它们感觉不到疼痛的。我先扭断了它们的脖子才割喉的，所以它们并没受什么罪。”

“我才不在乎几头死狼呢，”她怒道，“我就想趁有时间好好睡一会儿，所以不许说话了，好吗？”

“好吧。”

她躺回到枕头上，翻过身去背对着他。过来一会儿，她转头望了过去。“你可以不用睡地板的。”

“我没法和你睡在一张床上，”他就事论事的答道，“你身上一股子马鞭草和杜松叶的臭味，熏得我头疼。”

“随你啦。但是不许说我臭，太没礼貌了。”

“抱歉，可那味道就是很难闻嘛。”

“那也好过被你们吸血族咬，忍着点儿吧你。”

“项圈不允许我咬你。所以你没必要全天候都跟泡了毒水似的。”

“这世界上又不只你一个吸血鬼，Soldat，”她不耐烦的说道，“这叫防患于未然。现在拜托拜托别再讲话了。离日落就几个小时了，我需要好好休息。”

“好，”他咕哝了一句，继而翻身躺回到地板上。

他反正也不想和她说话。她不但谎话连篇，而且更糟的是谎还撒得很烂。一个擅使欺瞒和幻象魔法的女巫却不知如何说谎，这实在很令人奇怪。她分明就很在意杀狼的事。这一点他能从她的神情中看得一清二楚。而她现在仍然对此耿耿于怀。可他却搞不清其中的缘由。

她会施用血魔法，所以这肯定与放血无关。而且昨晚她吃过晚餐后眼见他杀掉了并吸干了一个人类的血，对此她也并没有多大反应。狼只不过是动物而已呀。项圈，为什么女巫对我杀狼的事那么反感？

_有些人类认为动物是无辜的生物，见不得它们受苦。_

可人类平时也宰杀食用其他动物呀，项圈。昨晚女巫吃的食物里不是也有动物的肉吗。她对土耳其烤肉里的牛肉和其他什么肉食并不反感呀。

_是鸡肉。_

鸡肉，谢谢。她对吃鸡肉这件事并不反感。为什么对狼就不那样呢？

_无解。_

人类实在太让人搞不懂了，项圈。除了那个老人以外。他从来都是只告诉我该做什么，我照做就是了。他从没有对某些事物表现得反复无常过。

_建议执行任务前进入睡眠状态。_

哦，对。设定睡眠时间，三小时。

_睡眠时间设定。19:27醒来。_

晚安，项圈。

* * *

  
巨大而雪白的爪子走在林地厚实的地面上，轻柔无声恍若雪片飘落。雄狼压低了身子隐藏于浓密的树冠下和阴影之中，警惕地注视着周围。那是一头体型极大的苔原狼，一双敏锐的眼如黄玉般熠熠闪光。全身厚密的白毛只在口鼻、耳尖和身侧显出一抹金棕。脖颈与胸前的被毛又厚又长宛若狮鬃。若有人不幸与之遭遇，都不得不在满心惊恐的同时赞叹它的威严。

只是若非有意为之，无人能有幸一睹这头巨狼的风采。在外人看来，那不过是月光下一闪而过的鬼影，细看之下则再难觅其踪。

它缓步穿过山沟深处的暗影，向偏西北的方向走去，一直来到林中的一片空地前方才停下脚步。待其跨出掩映的树荫时，他已化身为一名细腰乍背、金发碧眼的壮硕男子。男人缓缓抬头，如狼般仔细嗅闻着空气。

“我知道你就在这儿，”他轻声说道，“我老远就能闻见你的气味。”

然而却无人应答。

他等候了片刻，便继续向既定的方向迈开了脚步，自始至终贴着树丛行走，不肯走上人行步道将自己全然暴露在外。走了几步，他又嗅了嗅空气，然后便加快了脚步。在前面不远处两条岔路合并的地方又出现了一片树丛。他猛然停下脚步，仔细观察着树影下灌木丛中的细微动静。

“女巫，他来了。”士兵悄声说道，“那个狼人来了。我能感觉到他。”

“在哪儿？”她小声问。

“往咱们这边来了。在那儿。就在树丛边上。有多少人跟着他？”

她摇了摇头。“没别人。就他自己。他怎么会单枪匹马的跑来呢？”

“肯定有其他人躲在外围，”他说着跳起身来。“掩护我的后方，提防那个半魔族搅局。”

“你打算怎么做？”

“我要跟他正面较量。除非我落败否则别出来。”

她伸手抓住他的胳膊拦住了他。“Soldat…你一个人能对付得了他吗？”

“我不知道。我从没跟他交过手。所以才要你来做我的后援。”

“好的，”她说着深吸了口气又缓缓呼出。“好了，我准备好了。”

士兵拔出了配枪迈步走到了空地上。月光反射在他的金属左臂上发出道道寒光。

“我们用不着武力相向，”狼人说着将两手伸开。“把枪放下，我们可以好好谈谈。”

士兵没有作答。而是用面具上方那双灰蓝色的眼眸目不转睛的盯着对面的狼人。眼前的金发男子高大壮硕，身穿着蓝色T恤和牛仔裤。看似一副不太聪明的样子。居然连一件武器都不带就跑到这里来。

“Buck，拜托了，”狼人说着不要命的向他走了过来。“别这么做。我是你的朋友。”

“你不是我的朋友，狼人。”士兵断然答道。“你是我的任务。”

“不，我是你的朋友。我是不会和你打的。”

“那事情就简单多了。”

士兵举起配枪飞快的向对方射了三枪。但一只巨大的金属盘却凭空的出现在狼人的手上，将子弹尽数挡住，弹头被弹落在地。还不待他反应，那只金属盘已向他飞速袭来，意图将他手上的枪打落。他于是伸出钛钢合金的左臂在半空中将金属盘一把接住。

“这是什么？”他将手中的物件拿到面前端详。“你他妈拿一个飞盘打我？”

“那是面盾牌好吧，”狼人回嘴道，继而愣住了。“卧槽，你的胳膊是怎么回事？怎么是…金属的。”

“我知道它是什么材质的，狼人。”士兵将金属盘丢在一旁，再次举枪瞄准了他。

“我名叫Steve，而你知道我Steve，Bucky，别再闹下去了。我是来救你的。”

“很高兴见到你，Steve Bucky。我是来杀你的。”

说话间，士兵快速的射出两发子弹。狼人就地一滚躲开了其中一枪，另一枪则射中了他的左肩。镀银的弹头连狼皮都能穿透。士兵知晓这一点，却想不起是怎么知道的，他同时还知道要取出这种弹头非常困难，而且肯定会留下伤疤。狼人抬头看向他，一双金黄的眼眸闪耀着熊熊怒火。

“见鬼了，Buck！”他大吼着捂住了血淋淋的肩膀。“别他妈的再开枪打我了！很疼的！”

“你不是还没死吗，狼人。”士兵回道，“不把你杀掉我是不会停手的。就这么简单。”

“不停手的话我恐怕 _你_ 会被杀掉的！我不想出手伤害你！”

“你太好人了，不过我还是得杀了你。”

就在士兵打算再次扣动扳机的时候，奇怪的事情发生了。他的机械臂被什么东西猛然拽了一下，导致他这一枪打飞了。他急忙回头查看，想看看是什么东西拽了他，然而他看到的，却是红亮的光芒从机械臂上每一道金属甲片的空隙中透了出来。

他目瞪口呆的看着自己的机械臂将右手中握着的枪一把夺过丢的远远的。他于是呆愣地回头望向突然出现在自己身侧的女巫。而此时她的眼眶发红，泪水已沾湿了她的脸颊。

“女巫，”他不明就里的问，“这到底…是怎么回事？”

“很抱歉，”她颤声低语道，“把手给我，soldat。”

士兵只觉自己的身躯不受控制的向她靠了过去。这种感觉很奇怪，就好像自己是一只提线木偶一样。他眼看着自己的机械臂伸了出去放在了女巫的脖颈上。那只手随即握紧，用力一抓，触手处立刻发出咔嚓一响。

一种尖厉的嚎叫声如漩涡般陡然包围了众人，片刻后却又随着碎裂的金属项圈掉落在地而陡然噤声。他苶呆呆的低头看了看一地的残片，随即一股狂怒便如烈火般涌上头脑，令他险些喘不过气来。

“叛徒，”他低吼道，一双锐利的灰蓝色眼眸死死逼视着她清瘦而又可悲的脸。“项圈，女巫背叛了我们。”

_处决资产猩红女巫。_

话音刚落，士兵已拔出了一把黑刃匕首，向她直扑过去。然而她火红的光晕发出的一道震荡波却猛地将他打倒在地并死死按住。

“我抑制不了他太久！”她向狼人大叫道。

“你到底做什么了！”狼人质问道。“你到底对他做了什么！”

“拜托，”她饮泣道，“他们估计已经知道我摆脱了项圈的控制。他们肯定会来追杀我们的。这是我们唯一的机会了。拜托，拜托快来帮帮我！”

“放开我，女巫。”士兵咬牙切齿的说道，拼命的抵抗着她的力量。“我会给你一个痛快的。那个老人可不会轻饶了你的。”

狼人的视线在士兵和女巫身上来回转了几圈，然后忽然仰头喊道：“Tash！这个时候你就别假装自己不存在了！”

正这时，女巫的力量衰弱了下去，她无力的瘫坐在地，包围住士兵周身的红色光环也随之消散。他立即如电光火石般飞扑过去，一把薅住了她的衣襟，另一只手猛地将面具扯去。他本想将她的喉咙撕烂的，但她体内的毒素所散发的恶臭气息却熏得他瑟缩了一下。

然而就是这短暂的瑟缩害了他。一记重击狠狠的打在他的后脑，打得他一个趔趄。他踉跄着脚步转过身去试图找寻那个偷袭他的对手，结果却被迎面一拳打得转了起来，随即便晕厥了过去。

* * *

  
“肩膀怎么样了？”Steve走进安保中心时Tash问道。

“没什么事了，现在已经不疼了。”Steve回道，“跟那个女巫谈得怎么样？”

“没有我在屋里盯着，她总算平静下来了，”Tash嗤笑道。她敲了下键盘，1号审讯室的闭路监控视频立刻出现在屏幕上。“Fury局长正在跟她谈话呢。”

“我花了很多年才获得那个老家伙的信任。”女巫边说边绞绕着细瘦的手指。“结果他终于让我协助他完成一个秘密计划。他让我打造一件只有极端强大的吸血鬼才能使用的武器。

我用了三年的时间才终于完成了这件武器。可我一直不清楚它是做给谁用的，直到他把士兵带回来我才明白。我察觉到这是我逃出来的好机会。在他受过重新设置以后我便把武器装了上去。我除了在那上面施加了法力以外，还偷偷施了一个咒术，以便我能控制这件武器。

这个咒术必须非常隐秘才能不被察觉。因此其法力只够一次施术，而且能够持续到破坏项圈为止。这就是我逃跑的唯一机会。”

“那为什么你不在出来以后就立刻施咒呢？”

“我很清楚一旦士兵发现我的所作所为就会立即出手杀我。所以我必须等到和神盾局正面接触的时候才能动手，这样我才能求得援手。你和你的探员们救了我一命。”

“说到项圈，Maximoff小姐，”Fury局长冷冷的问道。“这是九头蛇在控制超自然生物时使用的主要手段吗？”

“对于那些需要受控制的生物来说，是的。他们手下绝大部分都是些亚人类智慧生物，根本不知对错为何物。那些生物无需用项圈控制。”

“我明白了。那么士兵戴着的那个和你戴的那个是一样的喽？”

“并不是。我对他们而言是一个值得信赖的奴隶。我的项圈没他的那个控制力强。”

“那个项圈是他丧失记忆的原因吗？”

她听罢摇了摇头。“那是在他接受设置的时候造成的。但鉴于他的大脑能够自愈，那个项圈能够减缓他恢复记忆的速度。”

“自愈？”

“他的失忆是他脑部一大片区域被严重损毁而产生的后果。目的是让他回归到顺从听话的孩童状态，在这种状态下他能够更轻易的受控，也更容易让他依赖于那个老人，对他言听计从。”

“可他的大脑…能够自我修复？”

“他已经在自愈了。我之所以清楚这一点，是因为他已经开始变得越来越聪敏，也越来越残忍起来。普通人类的大脑是根本经受不了那种程度的破坏的，但他的吸血鬼本性却令他存活了下来，而且其再生的速度可以说极为惊人。”

“如果是这样的话，那他们是怎么持续控制他的呢？”

“他们会把他放在机器上重新毁掉他的大脑。”她止住话头，泪水划过她苍白的面颊。“我看过他们一遍又一遍的做了无数次。我…我想着，即便这次救不了他，那么至少能给他个了断，免得他继续受折磨。他受的苦已经够多的了。”

“这你就别惦记了，”Fury局长干巴巴的说，“有那头忠诚到离谱的狼守着，我们哪怕动一动他吸血鬼好基友的一根汗毛，他都会跟我们拼命的。说到这儿，我还有一个问题。你为什么会那么关心这个吸血鬼的处境？”

“很多年以前他救过我的命。不过他已经不记得了。”

“这种事好像层出不穷啊。那只项圈是如何防止他在大脑自愈的时候恢复记忆的呢？”

“在记忆出现的时候，项圈会让他犯糊涂或者转移他的注意力。可如果他想要刻意的拼凑自己以前的记忆，那么它就会用极度的疼痛来惩罚他。若他执意一直坚持下去的话，项圈就会杀死他。这是他在被带回来时为他添加的失效保护机制。”

“那么我们只需要把那玩意儿取下来就行了。”

“不行，不能那么干。他的项圈和我的不一样。硬摘的话会要了他的命的。”

“可不摘的话那玩意儿一样会要了他的命。你觉得该怎么办为好？”

“要么就是找到施咒的死灵法师解开咒术。不然就要找一个法力更强的死灵法师来解咒。”

“可惜呀，咱们的人里找不到这样的人才。你知道去哪儿找这个死灵法师吗？”

“知道，不过…他藏在九头蛇组织的最深处。想要找到他几乎是不可能的。”

“咱们还就是专门做这种几乎不可能的事的，”Fury局长回答，“你要是愿意合作的话，我觉得咱们可以达成某种共识，而且不用我们把你拱手送回九头蛇去。”

“我会尽力而为的，”女巫神情肃穆的说道，“不过士兵那边，他没有多少时间了。以他恢复的速度，估计至多再过几个星期的时间，他的记忆就会开始恢复了。”

“如此说来，你得赶快投入工作了，Maximoff探员。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi，大家伙儿！本宝终于爬来了~  
> 我知道更新拖了好久，但最近真的是忙疯了，总算把后面的十章弄完了，今天打算一下放上来让大家看个够，这样也免于被大家殴烂... 请大家享用吼！

_咚_

_咚_

_咚_

_咚_

士兵停了下来仔细聆听。但门外的脚步声并没有放缓，而是沿着走廊越走越远。他无奈的叹息一声，继续刚刚的动作：坐在这张可恶的金属椅子里，用脑袋在椅背上轻轻撞击出平稳的节奏，以此来安抚他狂躁的心绪。

他的护甲、武器和衣服都被收走了，这一点他已经适应了，但他们倒没动他的贴身内衣，只给他套了一条像睡衣一样的又没弹性又超难看的橘红色裤子。上身则换上了一件勉强遮体的白色罩衫，穿着这一身衣服，让他里里外外都感觉自己像个囚犯。

厚重的绑带将他的双踝和右腕紧紧的捆绑在了椅子上，他的金属手臂则被一台巨大的工业用冲压机式的设备牢牢钳制住，设备的底部被铆在了水泥地上。他现在既不能动也不能站，连下巴被长发蹭得直发痒都没办法挠。

抛开无聊、嗜血和行动受制不提，最让他忍受不了的是心头渐盛的焦躁感，他只觉得自己已快被这种焦躁感折腾得快要炸开来了，而且他现在头疼欲裂。比起无所事事的躲在那间公寓里，现在这个样子简直堪比上刑。至少在公寓里的时候他还能四处走动，问这问那的惹女巫烦。

他本该利用这段时间来拟定策略的，可自从他在这间屋子里醒来到现在，项圈都一直没有跟他说过话，所以他只能无奈的坐在这里一边用脑袋撞椅背，一边等着他们来处死他或者对他采取什么别的手段。他现在只希望他们能他妈的赶紧给他个痛快的。

_可能性不高。_

项圈，你终于回来了！什么可能性不高？

_敌方机构处死高价值资产冬日战士的可能性不高。更可能出现的情况为：严刑审讯、意图策反、将资产做为讨价还价的筹码。_

这样的话，他们大可对我严刑逼供，不过他们肯定会失望的。因为我什么都不知道。至于策反和用我做讨价还价的筹码嘛，凭他们恐怕道行不够。总之这些都不够看的啦。可如果他们决定就把我关在这儿让我慢慢饿死怎么办？鉴于我的危险程度，他们真没准儿会这么做的。

_可能性不高。因缺乏血液引致永久性死亡的可能性无法确定。理论上所需的时间过长。_

需要多长时间？

_大约需要一万九千五百天。_

大概合多少年？

_大约为三百年。_

操。我可不想在这儿坐上三百年。这才过了几天而已，我就已经浑身酸痛，焦躁得不行了。我的命令是什么？

_目前与基地处于失联状态，在获知其他信息前，暂时维持现有状态。_

了解。我必须先摆脱束缚才能去结果了那头狼和女巫，但我现在已经很虚弱，而且全身疼痛。你认为这是他们意图审讯我的手段吗？削弱我的力量迫使我开口交代？

_策反的可能性更高。_

解释清楚。

_这是典型的人质解救策略。让资产经受较长一段时间的生理和心理上的不适。然后敌方特工再扮演保护者的角色，减轻资产的不适，并阻止其他敌方特工对资产施虐。目标：赢得资产的信任，并与之建立心理上的联系，从而以此策反资产。_

哦。这倒是摆布他人的妙招啊。不过换作是我的话也会这么做的。你认为他们会用这种方法对待我吗？

_有可能。_

不过…如果我假装上当，被他们策反，那他们就有可能会打开我的镣铐。这样的话我或许就有机会杀掉那头狼和女巫了。

_有可能。_

看来我可以试一试。可这也得等对方派人来策反我才行啊。我估计要派的话也是派那头狼来。他一直说他是我的朋友，而且不会出手伤害我。嘿，项圈，那头狼说他是我朋友就是为了策反我吗？

然而项圈却没有回答。士兵反复问了好几遍却依然没能得到答复，于是他只能继续用头撞椅背了，他一边撞，一边暗自期望自己全身骨骼的痛楚能够稍稍缓解一些。

过了几分钟，他听到走廊上再次传来了脚步声。对此他并不敢抱太大的希望，于是继续用头撞着椅背，但随即他便听见脚步声停在了门口，继而滴的一声，锁机解开，大门随之开启。来人并不是那头狼，而是个身着黑色作战服，面目端正的年轻黑人男子。

他一手推开大门，将半个身子跨进屋中。“嘿，你他妈能不能消停一会儿？”

“消停什么？”士兵问。

“别撞了。你那动静我从监控室都听得见，吵得我心烦意乱的。所以别再撞了，他妈的消停一会儿。”

“抱歉，”士兵说道。“我还以为没人能听见呢。”

年轻男子盯着他看了一会儿，“你…刚刚说抱歉来着？”

“对啊。”

“为什么？”

士兵听罢微微将头歪向一边。“你打扰到别人的时候不是应该说抱歉的吗？”

“啊哈，”年轻男子哼了一声，将信将疑的眯起眼看了看他。“别他妈再撞了。”

“OK。”

他有些不自在的又看了士兵一眼后才退了出去， _咚_ 的一声关上了大门。留下士兵聆听着他的脚步声渐行渐远。

太棒了。现在他连撞椅背都不准了。这鬼地方真是有够烂的。

又过了十分钟，士兵听到走廊上再次响起了脚步声。从步幅上判断应该还是那个年轻人。密码盘滴滴作响，然后锁机打开，大门开启。是的，还是他。不过这一次他却走进了屋里，双臂环胸站在那里，一副很不高兴的样子。

“你他妈的到底想干嘛？”他质问道。

士兵仔细想了想他现在的情况，却实在想不出有什么问题。“没干嘛呀。”

“为什么？”

士兵不明就里的瞪着他。这问题问得也太笨了吧…

“因为我的手脚都被捆在这把椅子上了呀。”

“我是说你他妈为什么不继续撞来撞去的了？”

士兵听了不禁皱起了眉头。这人的脑子是不是有问题啊？还是说这是什么审讯技巧？明摆着的事情怎么跑来问他？

“是你让我停下来的，”他解释道。“你十分钟以前说的，还记得吗？”

“你当我傻吗，我叫你停你就真停啊？”

“呃…对啊。”

男子的脸色更难看了。“对吼，你还真听话。你是不是打算变本加厉的折腾，想把我逼疯为止啊？”

好吧，这家伙绝对脑子有病。神盾局怎么这么不小心，连精神不稳定的人都敢招？

“我搞不懂你为什么会不高兴，”士兵不悦的说道，“是你说那个声音惹你烦的。不过要是你想听的话我可以继续撞。”

“你特么还是别了吧。”年轻男子哼道。“别跟我耍什么花样，呆古拉伯爵，否则我让你吃不了兜着走。”

“呆古拉伯爵，”士兵笑了起来，“太好笑了。”

见状，年轻男子原本的怀疑与愠怒突地变成了一种士兵说不清的神情。

“卧槽，”他说道，“我没料到情况这么糟。抱歉了，伙计。”

撂下这句奇怪的话语，男子便转身出了屋，留下士兵一个人丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

回到监控室时，他发现Clint已端着两杯咖啡等在那里了。Sam亲了亲他的脸颊以示感谢，旋即便摇着脑袋一屁股坐到了椅子里。

“怎么了？”Clint边问边跟着坐了下来。“没出什么事吧？”

“我根本没意识到他们把他害得那么惨，”Sam叹息一声。

Clint听了一皱眉。“怎么回事？”

“他刚刚一直在用头撞椅背，我进去让他别撞了，他居然就真听话的不撞了。”

“这也没什么稀奇–”

“可他却为吵到我而向我道歉了，宝儿。 _道歉耶_ 。这还不算最怪异的。他…他居然被我开的玩笑给逗乐了。”

“操，”Clint说着抬起了眉梢，“他不是有意在讽刺你吧？”

Sam默默的垂下头去。“不是，他那是发自内心的。就好像他整个人已经不复存在了似的。”

“我们会把他找回来的。Steve是我见过最最坚定的人。他才刚刚把自己爱的人找回来，是绝对不会那么轻易的失去他的。”

“可意志坚定不等于一定就会成功啊。”

“我倒是觉得凡事只要一碰上Steve，都会迎刃而解的。说起来，他下来看过他男票没有？”

“没。自从他被带回来以后就没来过。他说这么做不妥。而且什么男票不男票的别瞎说。他俩是不是那种关系咱们都不知道。”

“对吼，宝儿。”Clint笑道，“说得好像我没见过俩男的爱来爱去是啥样似的。”

“你心里明白就行了。既然这事连Steve都没开口，那就更轮不上咱们说东道西的了。”

“哎，我又不是三岁小孩儿。这事儿我能没谱儿吗？”

“嘿，他们跟你说要不要让他进饲的事了吗？他看起来脸色很差也很虚弱。”

“没有，他们什么都没跟我说。我还以为你知道。”

“我也不知道。我回头跟上面反映反映。”

Clint听完一笑。“噢~ 敢情你辣么关心你那个凶神恶煞的吸血鬼朋友捏，俺稀饭。”

“我关心的是囚犯有没有获得人道的待遇好伐，”Sam说着拿起了电话，“咱们又不是坏人，绝不能虐待囚犯，即便对方是凶神恶煞的吸血鬼也不行。”

* * *

  
士兵处于休眠状态已经几个小时了，项圈却突然放出一股电流将他唤醒，提醒他牢房的大门被打开了。他张开双眼，有些不明所以的看着一群人一个接一个的走进了囚室。

早先的那个年轻男子也在其中，同来的还有一位同样也穿着黑色作战服的金发男子，以及一位身着灰色西装，面容和善、头发稀疏的男人。其他的则都是身着白袍的医务人员，进来时还搬来了各种仪器设备。

面容和善的男人自我介绍说他是Coulson探员，早先来过的年轻男子是猎鹰，金发男子则号称鹰眼。士兵冲他们轻轻点了点头，继而转头好奇的看着那些医务人员将一个输液杆推到了他的右手边，并把一袋血液挂在了上面，然后便开始准备输液管和其他的东西。直到这时他才意识到原来他们是打算用静脉点滴的方式给他输血。

“女士，”他抬头对那个看来是主事儿的医生说道，“你这种方法是行不通的。”

“你说什么？”女子皱眉问。

“你们是打算用静脉点滴的方式给我输血，对吗？那么做行不通。你们的针头根本穿不透我的皮肤。”

“我们的工作人员中有吸血族，”女子答道，“这种针头就是专门针对你们种族制造的。”

“我跟你们的吸血族员工不一样，”士兵耐心的回答，“这么做是白费功夫。”

医生听罢转身望向那个名叫Coulson探员的面善男子。“您想让我们怎么做，长官？”

Coulson探员看了眼医生，转过头望向士兵。“你介意让我们试一次吗？权当是科学实验吧？”

“请便，”士兵说着耸耸肩。

他笑了笑，看着一位医务人员——是抽血医师，项圈告诉他——用一支泛着刺鼻酒精味的棉签给他的皮肤消毒，找到血管后便准备进针。针头在他白皙的皮肤上戳出了一个小窝，却怎么也扎不进去。她抬头看了看他，又看了看那位医生，于是又试了第二次。还是不行。她摇了摇头，第三次扎了下去，这一回她使的力量比之前要大，结果针头承受不住压力一下子断成两截，碎片弹出了老远才掉落在地上。

“还真是的呢，”Coulson探员笑道，“看来不能用这种方法让你进饲了。真是不幸。”

“我早就说了不行的，”士兵回道。

“只能怪他们不听劝，”早前来过的年轻男子，猎鹰插话道，“现在怎么办，Coulson？我们总得想办法让他进饲啊。”

“咱们可以让那些不好好填报销单的探员上手，”Coulson探员兴味十足的说，“怎么？开开玩笑而已嘛。看来只能让他直接就着血袋喝了。那有谁自愿帮他拿着血袋呢？”

“才不要。”猎鹰和鹰眼立即有志一同的回答。

“谁也不用拿，”士兵开口道，“不管怎么样我都不会就着塑料口袋喝凉血的。”

“别呀，哥们儿，”猎鹰急忙说道，“我们总不能让你饿着呀。”

“长官，既然不需要做静注的话，我看还是让我的人撤出去好了，”医生对Coulson探员说，“我们，呃…会把血袋给你们留下的。以防万一。”

“没问题，Dr. Cho，”Coulson探员答道，“谢谢你抽空跑下来帮忙。”

那群医疗人员于是收拾起他们的设备离开了，临走前把一个装满了血袋的冷藏箱留在了屋里。士兵只看了那玩意儿一眼就感到胃里打结，他赶忙别开了视线。

“嘿，我们绝没有要害你的意思，”猎鹰哄道，“这些血液都很干净。你只管放心大胆的嘬就是了。”

然而士兵就是死盯着地面不抬头。“不要。”

“我觉得你会喝的。”

“我觉得我肯定不会的。”

猎鹰拿起了一袋子血液。“我也可以逼着你喝。”

“你不挨咬不痛快是不是，蠢蛋。”鹰眼说着拉住了他，“他不喝你就别逼人家了。看来我们得另想办法。”

猎鹰听了一挑眉梢，“我倒是有些想法。Coulson，能跟我们一起到监控室聊两句吗？”

“乐意奉陪。”Coulson探员说着弯下腰去盖上了冷藏箱的盖子，其他两人则拉开了屋门。

“你们给我提供食物实在太有心了，”士兵开口说，“我很抱歉没能成功。”

猎鹰和鹰眼听了这话不由得回过头去看他。

他不解的来回看了看他们俩。“怎么了？”

“没有，没什么。”猎鹰赶忙说道。

“你很客气。不过这也很正常。”鹰眼也立刻接口。

“对滴，很正常。回见啦。”

看着他二人快步走出门去，士兵回望向Coulson探员。“他们俩总是这个样子吗？”

“基本上吧。”Coulson微笑道，“不过我敢肯定他们很快就会回来的，所以事先提醒你一声。”

等所有人都出去后，士兵才极为嫌恶望向了那只冷藏箱。恶心。这时他忽然意识到他也不清楚自己怎么会知道装在血袋的冰凉血液是个什么滋味，可他就是知道。那味道就好像是化学合成的牛尿一般，与其喝这个他宁愿饿肚子。倒霉的是，他现在只能一个人坐在这里，眼见那一袋袋恶心吧啦的东西就摆在面前的冷藏箱里用冰镇着。想到这里他不禁浑身一哆嗦，赶忙闭上了眼睛。

他也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但渐渐地，他意识到自己在做梦。他还是自己这幅模样，正趁着夜色穿越一座老旧的铁桥。他低头打量自己的身体，他身上穿着一条样式非常陈旧过时的灰色长裤，上身还穿着一件白衬衫。

他有些混沌的意识到，自己的左臂不是金属的，而是有血有肉的，此刻正握着一只打火机不停的开合着它的盖子。他用舌尖轻轻触过血牙的牙尖。这是狩猎。可这是什么时候？在哪儿？他并不认识这个地方，而且也十分确定他们从没给过他这样的衣服。

一个古怪、刺耳的声音自他身后传来，他闻声转身观瞧。然而当他转过身去时，身边的铁桥却扭曲、混杂成一团，各种形状与颜色交织在一起，变成了模糊混浊的一片。紧接着他便被项圈的警告猛然惊醒。

他无力的睁开双眼，却发现自己已经无法看清来人的面目了。距离鹰眼、猎鹰和Coulson探员离开囚室到现在可能已经过了几个小时甚至是几天的时间了。他已嗜血到了极为严重的程度，以至于连稍稍转动头颅都会引致全身剧痛。

他眯眼看着那道模糊的身影。“我才不要…喝袋装的血。你滚。”

“我不是来逼你喝那个的，”人影回答道。

闻声，士兵的头发根都炸起来了。是那头狼的声音。他居然跑到这儿来了，这个傻瓜！可如今士兵这幅德性根本奈何不了他，而这一点他也心知肚明，所以他看来也没那么傻。

“你想怎么样，狼人？”士兵虚软的问，“我还是会…来杀你的。”

“对吼，你说来说去总是这一句，”狼形身影说道，“你要是把自己饿死了，那你还怎么杀我呀？”

“我才没饿自己，是他们饿我，”士兵含混的回答，“才不要喝袋装的牛尿呢。就是死，我也会变鬼…回来找你。我化厉鬼捅死你，你这头蠢狼。”

“厉鬼啊？”狼形身影笑了。“你看来真的是神志不清了。我还听说你被Sam讲的笑话逗乐了是吗？这可让他受了不小的刺激呢。”

“不认识什么Sam，”士兵咕哝道，“ _他_ 受刺激就对了。我非…我卡住了。我没法动–哦，操，我还坐在椅子里呢。我都忘了。蠢狼。这都要怪你，还有那个该死的女巫。我恨死她还有她那张哭兮兮的脸了。”

他感到狼人的那只粗糙的大手放在了自己肩上。温热的手与他冰冷的肌肤熨帖在一起时，不禁惹得他浑身一阵颤抖。他不知什么时候闭上了眼睛，于是勉力撑起沉重的眼睑，抬头望向狼人那张蠢呆呆的俊脸。

“你碰–碰我干嘛？”

“我要救你啊，Buck。我知道你不肯喝血袋里的血，但我也没法眼睁睁的看着你忍饥挨饿。不过你肯定不会喜欢这种办法的。”

“你根本不知道我喜欢什么，”士兵呢喃着想要甩开对方的手，“我不要你帮我。”

“那真特么太遗憾了。”狼人冷淡的回道，“我会让你喝点我的血。”

士兵神志迷离的抬头看他。“不，你想得美，你个混账…蠢蛋狼。我的血牙根本刺不破你这头蠢狼的厚皮。”

然而狼人的双眼却闪起了森森金光，那种光亮比屋子里的日光灯还要亮。只见他抬起手腕放到唇边，继而亮出了自己的尖牙。见此情景，士兵不禁心头一紧，整个身子也随之僵住。

“不，”他本想嘶吼，可话到嘴边却变成了一句乞求。“不要。我不要喝狼血。你不能–”

话还没说完，狼人那只血淋淋的手腕已经堵在了他的嘴上。一股带着苦涩味道的醇美琼浆立即在他舌尖上绽放出无与伦比之感。尝起来如同混合了无数利刃的液体烈焰一般凶猛。他干呕着试图挣扎，无奈却被狼人用另一只手紧紧按住了后颈动弹不得，而他也实在太过虚弱，根本无力反抗对方。

火烫的血液顺着喉咙直灌而下，然而–然而…当地狱岩浆般的爆裂烧灼之感渐渐淡去后，那血液的味道其实相当迷人。他已经能感受到血液随着血管渗入了他的四肢百骸，随之而来的温暖慢慢抚平了他浑身的僵硬与痛楚。狼人看着他吞下了几口血液后便退了开去，另一只手也从他的脖颈上挪开。

士兵的头颅无力的后仰，重重撞在了金属椅背上。他忍不住咯咯笑了起来。猎鹰肯定会气炸肺的。他恨死了他撞椅背的声响。说不定他会火冒三丈的冲过来，再管他叫呆古拉也说不定呢。想想都觉得有趣。操，这是什么味道啊？实在太他妈的好闻啦！卧槽，项圈，这是什么味道啊？

项圈没有回答。不稀奇。那玩意儿这阵子 _正闹脾气_ 呢。

“狼人，”他问道，“嘿，狼人。这是什么味道啊？”

“是我的气味，”狼人答道，“一旦你饮了狼血，就会觉得我的气味不一样的。”

士兵仰起头再次望向对方。亲娘祖奶奶啊，这头狼实在太火辣了。他一直都长得这么火辣的吗？对，一直都是。只不过士兵一直不肯承认罢了，毕竟他是他的目标嘛。可惜他现在被囚禁在这张椅子上动弹不得，否则他们现在肯定已经把彼此的衣服撕成了碎片，然后像禽兽一般趴在地上干个昏天黑地了。等等等等，啥？对对，不是干啦。他应该是要杀他的才对。

“很抱歉我必须得杀你，狼人，”他很是难过的说道，“你看来人挺好的，而且你闻起来也很赞。你真的他妈的超火辣。”

“把你锁在这里我也很抱歉，”狼人答道，语气极为诚恳。“我痛恨这么做，也痛恨他们把你残害成这样。可你力量惊人而且非常危险，如果我们放开你的话，你肯定会伤及很多人的。”

“谢谢你，狼人。”士兵说着扯出了一抹浅笑。“我 _确实_ 力量惊人而且非常危险，而且我也 _肯定_ 会伤及很多人。你真的…我跟你说过，你人真的很好。”

“你还是先睡一会儿吧，好吗？”狼人说罢轻轻拍了拍他的肩头，“过一会儿Sam和Clint就会回来看你的。”

“好的，拜了，狼人，”士兵困倦地呢喃道，人已快要睡着了。“谢谢你…狼人…”

狼人注视着沉沉睡去的士兵，又过了好半晌才终于不舍的转身离去，临了还不忘将屋门轻轻带上。


	12. Chapter 12

他发现自己再次站在那座老旧的铁桥上，穿着古怪的衣服，手里不停拨弄着打火机的盖子，舌头来回摩挲着自己的牙齿，感受着尖锐的血牙触过自己的舌尖。而那种刺耳的怪声又在他背后响了起来，可他才转过身去想要观瞧，眼前的铁桥却又如之前那般变得扭曲模糊，难以辨识。

这一次他反抗起这种感觉来。他让自己集中精神，努力用意识去驱赶那种感觉，将眼前的景物重新铺展开来，重新拼凑起铁桥的模样。有一个身影矗立在那里。他看见了一个有着一头金发的人，那是个孩子。一个瘦弱的孩子，穿着松垮垮的裤子和一件大的过分的衬衫。那种刺耳的喘息正是他发出的。他是不是有什么不妥呢？

那个孩子突然间脚下一个踉跄，继而整个人便跌下桥去。紧接着，一阵犹如千万把利刃剜割般的剧痛便贯穿了士兵的整个脑部，将他从梦中惊醒。疼痛令他弓起了后背，紧咬着牙关发出一声呻吟，然而四肢却被牢牢捆住，让他面对这份剧痛却无处藏身。他真希望自己能就此死去。他们为什么就不肯让他死呢？

然而这疼痛来得突然，消失的却也如电光火石一般，只剩下他冷汗淋漓的一边喘息，一边用迷离的眼眸环视着周围的一切。项圈，刚刚他妈的是怎么回事？我做错什么了？

项圈没有回答。那玩意儿总是这样无缘无故的就惩罚他，不过他一般总能在时候猜出自己为何会受罚。只是这一次他却怎么也想不出缘由。他不过就是做了个无聊的梦罢了，项圈至于为了这种事就惩罚他吗？

屋门猛地被推开，猎鹰快步冲了进来。“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？刚刚出什么事了？”

“只是–疼痛而已。”士兵上气不接下气的说道，虽然自己用不着呼吸，但他依旧觉得胸口发闷，而且在感受到生理压力时，他的身体也会本能的发出喘息。“我在做梦…然后就被疼醒了。”

“你梦见什么了？”

“我不想说。”

“没关系，不想说就算了。你需要点儿什么吗？”

“需要立刻这里。杀掉那个狼人和女巫，完成我的任务。”

“除了这些想要点儿啥？”

士兵摇了摇头便垂下脸去，让长发遮住他的脸庞。稍倾，一滴粉红色的泪珠便落在了他的白上衣领口，在衣襟上如花朵般氤氲开来，片刻后，另一朵泪花开。

“嗷，别啊，伙计。”猎鹰说着谨慎地靠近了一些。“别这样。你不会有事的。”

“我为什么要受这些罪啊，猎鹰？”士兵委屈的说道，“所有人都只会伤害我、囚禁我，指使我干这干那。而我总是做什么都不对，总是要受惩罚，可我根本都不明白自己到底做错什么了。”

“我们把你关在这儿不是为了要惩罚你的，Winter，”猎鹰同情的解释道，“我们不能放了你，因为一旦你出去了就会大开杀戒。我们当然明白你是身不由己，可我们也不能眼睁睁的看着无辜的人受到伤害呀。”

“要是我保证不伤害别人呢？”士兵哽咽着问，“那样的话你能让我四处走动走动，看看其他的东西吗？总是瞪着这几堵墙实在太单调了，我手脚都动不了，而且这些绑带勒得太疼了。我觉得…我觉得自己都快要发疯了。”

“真的很抱歉，可这不是我说了算的事。”

“那是那头狼说了算？”

“也不尽然，不过我也觉得整天整夜的这么捆着你很不人道。我会去找他们说说，看能不能争取让你起来活动活动，好吗？”

“好，”士兵点点头，努力忍住眼泪。“谢谢你，猎鹰。你真的很善良。”

“我有天使的血统，”猎鹰微微一笑，“天生来就这样。”

士兵听了抬头看他。“你有天使血统？就像教堂壁画上里画的那种天使吗？”

“呃，类似吧。听说过巨人族Nephilim吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧，很久很久以前，是那种比希伯来族裔还早的以前，有些天使发现人间有很多火辣的美女，于是就决定下凡来会一会她们。后来他们就与人类女子结婚生子了，这些混血的种族就是我的祖先，我们这一族叫做Elioud。不过我们的族类已经寥寥无几。”

“那你的父母呢？”

“我母亲是个人类。我父亲在我母亲还怀着我的时候就应征参加圣战去了，从此一去不返，所以我从没见过他。而且我也从没见过其他同类。”

“我很遗憾，猎鹰。这听来太孤单了。”

“安啦，没关系的。我喜欢独树一帜的赶脚。”猎鹰耸了耸肩。“再说，我有老公和一堆朋友，也算是建立了一个属于自己的家了。”

“你老公？”

“就是鹰眼，那个和Steve一样长着一头金发的。”

“哦，我喜欢鹰眼。他对我也挺好的。你们都对我很好。”士兵别开眼思忖了片刻，继而回头又望向了他。“你们为什么都这么好呢？我一直说我要杀了你们，可你们却一如既往的来跟我聊天，还惦记着要喂饲我，更没有打我虐待我。我真的想不明白。”

“你想要杀我们并不是你的过错，是别人迫使你这么做的。你不是个坏人，Winter。你只是把自己当做了坏人而已。”

“可我就是坏人啊。即便我不杀你们，可我依旧是个吸血鬼。我们本来就是邪恶之物。”

“哦，是吗？谁告诉你的？”

“我也…不知道。可我知道我们靠猎杀人类为食。这不就是很邪恶的事吗？”

“狮子老虎也靠猎杀取食，你觉得它们也是邪恶的喽？”

“不，它们只是动物而已。动物猎杀生存无关邪恶与否。”

“那你觉得Steve很邪恶吗？”

“不。”

“Steve可是个狼人呐。他们也猎食人类的。可Steve是个好人。可能是我遇到过的最好的人了。如此说来，你怎么就不能既做个吸血鬼又做个好人呢？”

“我…我不想。做好人又无聊又傻缺，而且还要遵守一大堆乱七八糟的规矩。像我这样，很容易就会破坏规矩，惹上麻烦。”

“我倒觉得你反正也总会惹上麻烦。既然这样，做个好人也麻烦不到哪儿去嘛。”

士兵原本一脸迷惑的神情突然间变得狰狞起来。“哦，你是想要策反我。”

“策反你？这话怎么说呀？”

“你善待我，让我误以为你是我的朋友，这样就能让我加入你们那边了。”

“呃，我确实想让你加入我们一边，不过我并不打算操纵你。我只是想把你当做一个人来对待而已。”

“你只是嘴上说的好听，真正做的时候你当然不会明说，只会对我撒谎罢了。”

“那你认为我对你撒谎了吗？”

“没有，”士兵叹了口气，“你闻起来并没有谎言的气味。你闻起来…一股鸟味。”

“对吼，这话你早就说过了。”猎鹰笑了起来。“我这就去找人，争取给你策反点儿活动时间，好吧？哦，对了。我给你带了这个来。虽然不是什么了不得的东西，可玩儿这个至少比你拿脑袋撞椅背要强。”

他从军裤的一个口袋里掏出了一个毛茸茸的荧光绿色的网球，放进了士兵被捆绑着的右手心里。不知为什么，士兵突然意识到，将这只世界上最好玩的球拿给他，这可能是别人给予他的最良善的对待了。他不禁心中五味杂陈，喉头发紧。紧握着那颗球，他目送着猎鹰离去。他估计会最不愿杀他。

* * *

  
士兵将球扔到地上，正看着它滚到屋子对面的时候，大门打开了。对于进来的是狼人他并不感到奇怪。对方从囚室外五十码处的电梯下来的时候他就听见了，对方的气味也跟着飘进了他的鼻间。一般情况下他的感官并不如此灵敏，可他体内的狼血还没有完全代谢掉，所以他的各种体感都被放大了许多。

他上下打量了一番狼人。不同于平时的蓝T恤和牛仔裤，此时的他身着黑衣和作战服背心、陆战靴，手里还拿着一只黑色帆布袋。他猛地钉在了原地，目不转睛的看着那颗球从屋子对面一路滚回了士兵面前，然后又自己跳进了他的金属左手中。

“哇噻，太酷了，”他笑道，“我还不知道你有这种本事呢。”

“我一开始也不知道，”士兵答道，“之前一不小心把球掉了，我只想把球拿回来，结果它还真的回来了。这之后我就一直在练习这个技巧。”

他说着张开了手掌。那颗球随即缓缓浮起，然后便飘飘悠悠的飞向了狼人。对方将球接住后仔细打量了起来，仿佛想探知让这颗球漂浮起来的诀窍。

“这是你那只机械臂的特殊法力吗？”

“出什么事了吗？”士兵忽略了他的问题开口说道，“你干嘛穿成这样？”

“我听说你不想待在笼子里，所以我有好消息告诉你。”狼人回答，“我们要送你回家去了。”

士兵茫然的看着他，“你们要…什么？”

“我们要把你送回到九头蛇总部去。”他说着将手里的帆布袋扔在地上。“里面是你的衣服和护甲。赶快穿上。我十五分钟后回来。”

“你要我怎么穿啊，狼人？我连动都动不了。”

“我出去以后会放开你的绑绳的。”

士兵眯起那双灰蓝色的眼眸恶狠狠的看着他，“你只要一松开这些绑绳，我就会立马把那道门踢飞，然后杀光所有挡我去路的人。”

“为什么？”狼人无奈摔了摔手，“我们都已经打算把你送回你要去的地方了，你为什么还要这么做？”

“你们既然打算要送我回去，那你们就肯定是在酝酿什么我既不喜欢也不愿意参与的计划。我又不傻，狼人。”

“拜托你配合我们，Buck，”狼人叹息一声，“我不想用强的。”

士兵满眼挑衅地瞪视着他。

“好吧，那就别怪我不讲情面了。”

说罢，狼人从口袋里掏出了一个小型手榴弹似的东西。士兵看了看那东西，又抬头看了看狼人。难道他是想来个同归于尽吗？这根本说不通啊。他茫然地看着狼人拔开了安全销，然后将那东西扔在了地上。

然而什么事也没发生。

但片刻后随着一阵轻微的嘶嘶声，他才终于明白了是怎么回事。马鞭草和杜松叶。那是毒气。有毒的烟雾正从手榴弹的封口处喷涌出来，熏灼着他的双眼，令他忍不住咳嗽干呕。

烟雾弹过了片刻便停止了喷雾，而毒烟也很快便消散开来。虽然他的体内并没有渗入足以致命的毒物，但现有的剂量却足够令他头晕目眩、恶心难受，最重要的是，他已被熏得如一只奶猫般虚弱无力。

狼人打开了大门，在门外的密码盘上敲打了几个按钮，绑带便应声打开，他随即过去将士兵一把拉了起来。士兵只能勉强抬起右手无力的打了他几下，机械臂此刻则仿若有千钧之重，坠得他站立不稳，身子也跟着向左侧倾斜。

狼人一手揽住他的腰背防止他摔倒。“你这样只会弄伤自己罢了。别乱动，让我帮你换衣服。”

“不行，你个…下流的臭狼，”士兵不利索的说道，“你就是…想趁机看你裸体。”

“我要是想看自己脱光光的话，根本用不着用毒烟熏你，”狼人嗤笑着说道，“好了，胳膊抬起来。”

“好吧，”士兵含混的说，任凭那件白上衣被从头上拽了下去。“我反正也不喜欢这件破衣裳。”

狼人将他那条橙色的囚裤拽下去，让其自然的滑落在地，然后揽着摇摇晃晃的他从裤腿里迈出来。

“我也不喜欢这条破裤子，”他喃喃道，“我更讨厌你，你这头大傻狼。还有你…那一身肌肉，性感吧啦的狼味。我真想咬你一口。”

“我知道，”狼人笑了，“要是你乖乖听话把衣服穿好，临走之前我就再给你一点儿血，怎么样？”

“我才不要你恶心吧啦的血呢，你个恶心狼。那血就跟火炭似的。就好像…热辣辣的糖一样。肉…肉–肉桂糖的味道，可是像着了火似的。”

“其实，你中毒之后的样子还挺可爱的呢。”狼人冲他笑了笑，继而扶着他纫上了他那条黑裤子的裤腿。

“我一直都挺可爱的。”士兵不依不饶的说道，但紧跟着就双腿打软，险些摔倒在地。

狼人赶紧扶住了他，让他慢慢坐在那张金属椅子上。“是啊是啊，你一直都可爱。只可惜你得杀我，对吧。再把手举起来一下。”

士兵任对方将那件黑色贴身保暖服套上，然后便瘫坐在椅子里。狼人随即跪在他面前，躲开他无意识的踢踹帮他穿上袜子和靴子，并系好了鞋带。最后，他从袋子里取出了那件皮质胸铠，扶着士兵站起身并把它穿在了他身上。

“穿好了，”他说道，“没费多大劲嘛。”

“对吼，”士兵撅起了嘴巴。“我的脑袋疼，我想吐，我恨所有的一切。”

“过一小会儿你的感觉就会好起来了。对了，还有这个。”士兵还弄明白怎么回事，一副用特殊金属材质制造的加重手铐便锁住了他的双腕。“抱歉我必须给你戴这个，这是为了以防万一。”

士兵才要开口回答，狼人却已经咬破了自己的手腕，并将之送到了他的唇间。一开始那种火辣刺激的味道还会让他干呕，但这次他放弃了挣扎。他已开始慢慢习惯起来了。

他甚至觉得自己已开始享受这种深湛且芬芳的热流了，仿佛陈年的烈酒般灼烧着他的喉咙，却温暖着他的脏腑。不过这一点他才不会让那头臭狼知道呢。

不过才几口血下肚，毒物所导致的迷离和病弱感便很快消弭了，他能感觉到力量如电流般在自己的四肢百骸中流淌。

“好点吗？”狼人问，那双傻乎乎的湛蓝眼眸目不转睛的注视着他的脸庞。

“嗯，”他有些神伤的说道，“走吧。”

* * *

  
“我必须声明，我这么做可不是心甘情愿的。”在被带到楼顶那群全副武装的队友面前时，士兵说道。

“这我们清楚，Buck，”Steve说着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你手上戴着手铐就是铁证。”

“那就好。因为我会为此惹上大麻烦的。而且也请你们理解，一旦我重获自由，我还是会来杀你们的。只不过这不是私人恩怨。”

“我们理解。”Clint乐颠颠的说道。

“对，没关系的，伙计。”Sam附和道。

“除了你，女巫，”士兵想了想又加了一句，“咱俩之间是私人恩怨。”

女巫听罢不禁翻了个白眼。“你可真特么是个白眼狼，soldat。我费尽心机是为了救咱们俩耶。”

“我用不着你救。我本来挺好的。现在却被绳捆索绑，还不能杀人。算你走远我现在连一件武器都没有，不然–”

“额滴神，快闭嘴吧你！”她火道，“Steve，拜托快点儿把面具给他戴上好呗？”

“戴面具也不影响我说话，女巫。”士兵怼了回去，然后转头看向Steve，“不过你还是给我戴上好了，省的我急了咬人。”

Steve忍不住莞尔一笑，继而为士兵戴上了那只黑色面具。虽然他的朋友在这种状态下既危险又十分暴戾，但他与生俱来的甜美和稚气却是如何也掩饰不住的，也正因如此才会使大家忘却了冬日战士其实是史上最强的杀手。

面具戴上，特战队以及前来为他们送行的Fury局长便和他们一起朝屋顶尽头的直升机停机坪走去，那上面此刻停着一架昆式战机，准备将他们送往九头蛇的秘密总部。当然，前提是女巫没有玩两面三刀，提供了准确的地址。

众人才走到停机坪近前，Steve和士兵便双双停住了脚步，一起往西面望了过去，两人敏锐的狼族耳力都听到了一种奇特且尖利的声音。那种声音和引擎轰鸣声很相似，但声音却低了很多，而且正以极快的速度向这里靠近。

“哦，见他奶奶的鬼，”Tash也听到了那个声音，不禁低声咒骂起来，“你们不是应该防止他找上我的吗，Fury？这一点咱们不是早都说好了吗？他是怎么发现我在这儿的？”

“你问我我问谁呀。”Fury局长说着耸耸肩，“我都不知道他是怎么发现这个地方的。这儿可是下了无数层咒术和结界的哎。”

其他人莫名其妙的抬头张望，正这时，一个类似机甲的红白相间的机器人飞到了屋顶上方悬停在半空中。见状，Tash气急败坏的走了过去，双手叉腰站在了那玩意儿的面前。

“你来这儿干什么？”她质问道，“你怎么找到我的？”

机器人的面部护甲突然抬了起来，露出了下面一个男子的脸。这时众人才明白，这东西实际上是一台机械战甲。

“我怎么找到你的！”男子说着抬起了包裹着金红相间机甲的手，“你干嘛要藏起来呀，Natasha？”

Steve不明所以的望向士兵，“Natasha？”

士兵则一脸‘我也不明白’的表情，摊了摊还铐在一起的手。

“Tash是Natasha的简称啦。”Clint小声说。

“我压根儿就没藏，”Tash冲穿着战甲的男人说道，“我就想在没你搅局的情况下干点儿自己的事不行啊！”

“一走二十年哎，”他不为所动的说，“这可不是‘干点儿事’的节奏好吧。你知不知道我多担心你呀！”

“额滴神啊，你老是这样逼得别人喘不过气来！而且现在还当着我同事的面让我下不来台。拜托你赶紧给我滚人！”

“我才没逼–等等，同事？”男子一愣，这才想起回头看了看周围，而在场的人全部很囧的朝他招了招手。“你给 _神盾局_ 工作？”

“对啊，我给神盾局工作。不然你以为我在这儿干啥？”

“我哪儿知道。我还以为你是要捉弄他们或者制造混乱啥啥的呢。我一直没开口问是因为我想给你点儿空间，不想老…围着你晃好吗？”

“你现在就是在半空晃好吗，老爸。前几天我还看见你从楼顶飞过去呢。我一开始还以为纯属巧合呢，看来是我太天真了。少管我几十年的事你他妈会死是怎么的？”

“嘿，姑娘家家的嘴里怎么这么不干不净！”战甲男努力作严父状呵斥道，“加小心我真把你妈召唤出来。”

Tash不以为然的甩了甩头发，“矮油，我吓大的唉。真到时候看咱俩谁倒霉。是她跟你说了要让我自己出来闯闯的。”

“有什么我能帮忙的吗，Stark先生？”Fury局长选在这个时候上前问道。

“不不，没有，”Stark先生答道，“这就是…家务事罢了。”

Fury局长听罢拉下脸，双手环胸。“Stark先生，你现在可是在神盾局的地盘上凶我的探员。要是你没有什么要紧事的话，麻烦请你离开。”

“我保证不占用太多时间，”Stark先生连忙说，“好吧，Tasha，我来是因为…我听说你遇上大事儿了，我只是想帮帮你。”

“哦，听说的呀？”Tash说着眯起眼。“你怎么那么凑巧就听见那个谁闲着没事议论超级绝密的行动咧？”

“呃…这个–”

“老妈！”Tash突然大吼一声，吓得众人一哆嗦。

“别那么大呼小叫的嘛，宝贝儿，我在这儿呢。”一个女子的声音凭空响起。

一个高挑玲珑、气质高雅、蓝眸金发的美丽女子突地凭空出现在了Tash身旁。她身着一条剪裁合体的灰色西服裙配一件白色真丝衬衫，却很突兀的赤着双脚*。她绽开一朵甜笑朝众人招了招手，众人也跟着挥了挥手，然后便一脸懵逼的站在那里死盯着这两个女子看。

“那位是–”Steve悄声问。

“Tash的妈妈，”Sam同样小声回答，“混沌恶魔。而且是超燃爆的那种。”

Steve听了不禁抬起眉梢。“哇噻。”

“呃，老妈？”Tash边说边双手环胸。“你说说为啥你跟我爸老偷偷盯着我？”

“哦，宝贝儿，你知道我们担心你嘛，”女子说着抬手整理起了女儿火红色的头发。“再说，这也不算是 _偷偷盯_ 啊，这应该算是…秘密父母跟监吧。”

“我都五百岁了，老妈！不管是不是秘密的，我都不需要你们跟监。而且别老收拾我头发了，发型都被你弄乱了。”

“可你的脸蛋儿那么漂亮，遮起来多可惜啊，亲–好吧好吧，我为偷偷盯着你的事道歉。可是宝贝儿，我跟你爸就你一个闺女。我们肯定一直把你当孩子似的宠嘛。我们好长时间没听见你的消息了，可一听说你对这个界域的势力均衡感兴趣，我就忍不住觉得好奇呀。”

“你们就不能跟普通父母一样，给我打个电话吗！非要从你那些地狱之门偷偷摸摸的盯着我，然后趁我要出超级重要任务的时候突然蹦出来算怎么回事嘛！”

“所以我才来的呀，宝贝闺女，”Stark先生说道。“我可以帮你完成这个超级重要的…事儿。”

“对呀对呀，”Tash的妈妈接过话头，“我们之前不知道你为神盾局工作，不过这都不是事儿。不管你做什么我们都支撑。”

Tash百般无奈的掐着鼻梁。“你们不准跟我出任务，想都别想。”

“不会不会，当然不会啦。”她妈妈笑道。

“就是嘛，太搞笑了。”他爸也同意道。

“那你们跑 _这儿_ 干嘛来了?!”

“我是有备而来呀。”Stark说道，“我知道你想要做大事，就想着你可能需要有援兵。”

“援兵？”Tash问，“什么意思？”

“哦，快点告诉她吧老公。”她妈妈急切的说道，“你爸爸想把他的铁甲军团借给你一部分，想想都让人激动，对吧？”

“等等，军团？”Fury局长插嘴问。“好吧，现在我的兴趣来了。”

“这是在浪费时间，”Tash说道，“咱们赶快出发啦。”

“他们不需要花时间准备，”Stark先生回答道，“他们反正也…不是什么活物。”

“那他们是什么？”Fury忍不住问。

“我在科技类巫术方面有些涉猎。这些家伙算是…傀儡娃娃吧，但是用钢铁打造的。他们既能飞、能发射雷火，而且还杀不死——因为他们不是活物，另外他们是全自动的。我闺女让他们干嘛他们就会干嘛，当然条件是她想指挥他们才行。”

“我绝绝对对不想。”

“这个嘛，咱们先别太着急，”Fury说，“Tash，你父母这是想要帮你增加一些额外的战力，这样万一你的傻缺计划不成功，也能确保你能有脱身的把握。我觉得还是接受为好。”

“傻缺？”Steve有些不服气的说，“这计划挺好的呀。”

“这计划就是很傻缺啦。”士兵很好心的补刀。

“你连计划是啥都不知道好伐，Buck。”

“我用不着了解内情就能感觉到这计划很傻缺。单凭你们五个人是不可能拿下九头蛇总部的。”

“而现在你正好有外援可以就手，”Fury说道，“我猜他们应该能跟得上昆式战机，而且不会被九头蛇的防御网侦察到，对吧？”

“他们可不仅仅是能跟得上哦，”Stark先生保证道，“他们的设计是完全隐形的。而且像守护咒语、占卜术、心灵感应等等的这些，凡是你能想得到的法术，都无法侦测到他们。”

“这个点子是我想到的，”Tash的老妈很骄傲的说道，“他们的秘术隐身功能是我加上去的。”

“请原谅，”Steve说着来到Tash和她父母跟前，“恕我无礼，怎么称呼您…”

“Pepper，”Tash的母亲边说边伸出手来。

Steve赶忙与对方握了握手。“Pepper。夫人，恕我失言，可既然您是一位混沌恶魔，为什么您还会对神盾局施以援手呢？他们是好人，而且一直与混沌为敌。”

“哦，世间的混沌何止一点半点呢，Rogers队长。”她说着微微一笑，“不用为这种小事担忧伤神。话说回来，我丈夫和女儿与这个界域有很深的渊源，我当然不能坐视这里被毁于一旦而不顾。说我心软也罢，可恋爱这件事…确实能改变你对事物的看法。这你应该很清楚的，你自己不是也恋爱了吗。”

Steve的俊脸顿时红得发紫。“我–不，我…不明白您的意思。”

“对吼，可不是嘛。”她冲他挤了挤眼，“总之，既然Natasha想要让这个界域向良善的一方倾斜，我这个做母亲的若是不出手相助，怎么也说不过去吧？”

“您为自己的家人着想，这是完全无可厚非的。既然如此，我们便恭敬不如从命了。谢谢您和Stark先生。”

“不客气，”Stark先生很是和善的答道，“嘿，那个不是冬日战士吗？老婆快看呀！那是冬日战士耶！”

“早看见了好伐，”Pepper说道，“你怎么样，soldat？”

“应该…还算好吧，”士兵愁眉苦脸的回答，“可他们缴了我所有的武器，要是我就这样回九头蛇的话，我肯定会倒大霉的。”

“哦，依我看你不会倒多大霉的。这一切又由不得你嘛。对了，你还记不记得咱们在柏林碰面的那次，你一直在说一个男孩子–”

“他想不起来了，老妈，”Tash沉声插嘴，“九头蛇把他的脑子毁成了一锅浆糊，他现在连自己是谁都不知道了。”

“那太糟了，”Pepper说着皱起了眉头。“不过你看起来气色还挺不错的，亲。我超喜欢你的面具。”

“谢了，”士兵回道，“虽说这是用来防止我咬人的，可这玩意儿看起来确实挺酷的。”

“那，宝贝乖乖亲，你觉得呢？”Stark先生问，“要不要接受我的军团呀？”

Tash没辙的叹了口气。“恶，好吧。不过给了我你可就要不回去了啊。”

“完全没问题，”Stark先生说道，“他们本来也是用完就扔的。用完了以后，只需要切断心灵链接，他们就会变回一堆废铜烂铁。”

“那他们在哪儿呢？我们这就得走了。”

“哦，他们就在这儿呢。我怕吓着大伙儿，所以把他们隐藏起来了。”

Stark先生很是戏精的挥了挥手，在场的特战队员们便集体发出一声惊叹，目瞪口呆地看着面前突现的一切。屋顶上凭空出现了一排排整齐划一的战甲，形态与Stark先生穿着的别无二致，只不过涂装却是灰色的，而且他们的眼睛和胸口处的球形装置也不像他的战甲那样发出蓝色的光芒，而是闪着红光。

“真是活久见呢，”Fury笑了两声，“看来那些关于你的传闻还不是空穴来风啊，Stark。”

Stark先生听了不由得眉梢高挑，“传闻？什么传闻？”

“一会儿再说，Tony，”Pepper截过话头，“先祝你女儿马到成功，然后再听人家的彩虹屁。”

“祝你马到成功，我的宝贝闺女！”Stark立刻高声对着Tash说道，但人家已经头也不回的往昆式战机冲了过去。“玩儿的尽兴哦！”

“我们都特以你为荣，宝贝儿！”Pepper也跟着说道，“多宰他几只…那个啥的！”

其他的特战队员有些尴尬的跟Tash的奇葩父母草草道别，忙不迭的跟着登上战机。Pepper和Stark先生则微笑着向起飞的战机挥手致意。那一排排的钢铁机甲也同时启动升空，如一群超大个的重武装大雁般，排成整齐的编队跟随着战机急速消失在夜空之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲黑板普及*知识：  
> Pepper是恶魔，在西方的圣经故事和坊间传说中，恶魔行走人间时，除非是附体在人或兽身上，否则都会在地上留下自己的踪迹，他们踏足的地方会被烧灼出一个个无法抹去的脚印，以此说明他们来自地狱。所以即便他们穿鞋也没有用。


	13. Chapter 13

在以超音速飞行到了芬兰与俄罗斯之间的巴伦支海域时，昆式战机便降低了航速。要是照平常，Steve肯定会为了从纽约狂奔六千公里，飞到这里却只用两个小时而惊叹不已。只不过他现在全副的精神都放在自己的好友身上了，哪儿还有心情顾及这些呢？

士兵之前一直在玩他的那颗球，可当他试图用球去打女巫脑袋的时候，球就被没收了，现在他只能懊恼的坐在那儿死盯着地面。Steve本想过去安慰安慰他，可估计对方不会给他好脸子看所以只能作罢。

“嘿，Wanda，”Clint从驾驶座上回头叫道，“你跟给我们说的那个岛，不管是在GPS还是在雷达上都找不到。你确定这坐标没错？”

“我非常确定。”Wanda说着来到控制台前指了指屏幕上的一个点。“那地方就在这儿。你们从仪器上是找不到的，不过靠近了就能看到。只希望到时候咱们别被发现。”

“不会的，”Tash回答，“咱们一降落，我就会先派我爸爸的战甲过去打探情况。他们会把堡垒和附近区域的地空防御情况报给我们，搞清楚他们的哨位和巡逻路径。我们要从什么位置突入？”

“那个死灵法师藏在堡垒的最底层，那儿原来是地牢。”Wanda答道，“有一条封闭了的小道和一段楼梯直通到堡垒外墙上的小门，早年间他们就是沿着那条路把囚犯的尸体运出去埋进乱葬坑的。咱们可以神不知鬼不觉的从这条路进到地牢里。”

“肯定会有人把守那道门吧？”Steve问。

Wanda听了点点头，“有，但守卫很少。因为谁也不会傻到要进到地牢里去。”

“除了咱们，”Sam微笑道。

“不是所有人，”士兵喃喃道。

“怎么了，Buck？”Steve说着用手肘拱了拱他，“要回家了你不兴奋吗？”

士兵皱着眉看他，“你干嘛老这么叫我呢，狼人？Buck是雄鹿*，我是吸血鬼，不是鹿好吗。”

“你还一直管我叫狼人呢。”

“那是因为你就是狼人啊。”

“好吧，我的名字叫Steve，不叫狼人。而你的名字叫Bucky。”

“这个名字实在太傻缺了，而且不对。别人要么叫我Winter，要么叫我士兵。甚至连那个男巫和混沌恶魔都知道这一点好吗。”

“对吼。可他们又是怎么知道这个的呢？而且你记得见过他们的事吗？”

“不记得。”

“可他们却记得你。他们认识你而你却不认识他们。由此看来你似乎并不怎么了解自己呢。”

士兵怒瞪了他片刻，继而转头望向了地面。

“Steve，你就别招他了，”Tash说道，“你怎么突然跟他过不去了？”

“他害怕，”士兵回道，“我能闻到他身上的气味。他觉得我不对劲，以为凶我能够缓解这种感觉。”

“你不对劲的地方多了，Buck，”Steve说着叹了口气。“所以我们才要诉诸这种手段。”

“我好像不是那个拿飞盘当武器，还动不动就变成狗的辣一果吧。”士兵怼了回来。

“你们俩够了哦，再闹我就开噤声标志啦。”Clint高声冲他俩说道。

“看，”女巫边说边指了指座舱窗外，“就是那儿。”

“开始扫描，”Sam说着按下了触屏上的按钮。“好，我看到了。堡垒在岛的南端。”

“我把战机降在岛的另一侧，然后徒步穿过树林接近堡垒，”Clint说道，“所有人系好安全带，准备降落。”

Wanda坐回到Tash旁边的位置上系上安全带，昆式战机往东北方向兜了一个大圈，然后向那个岩石树丛密布的小岛缓慢的迂回过去。Clint找到了一片不太大的林间空地，悬停了片刻后将战机垂直降了下去，落地勉强还算平稳。

由于那些金属机甲和战机一样都使用了隐形涂装，所以他们完全没看见他们的踪影。大伙儿等在战机里，Tash则命令几台机甲前去侦查，另一部分负责整个岛的外围巡视，剩下的机甲则原地待命并看守战机。

约么过了二十分钟，负责侦查的机甲便回报称驻守大门和岗哨的巡逻兵数量很少，而且他们也找到了位于堡垒西北侧外墙上的那道门，那里只有四名守卫。队员们于是下了战机，开始为神盾局成立以来的第一次对九头蛇作战做准备。而Steve则暗暗祈祷自己别害他们送命。

“怎么行动，队长？”Clint一边问一边背起弓箭。

“我打头，”Steve说道，“猎鹰，Tash的钢铁机甲可以担当空中支援，你和鹰眼负责掩护我们的侧翼和后方。Wanda，Tash，你们俩带着Winter跟在我后面，别让他出声。要是让他把整个岛的敌人都惊动了，那咱们就没得玩儿了。”

“非常乐意，Steve。”Wanda说道，“你就乖乖当个好孩纸，别出声喽，soldat。”

“你没资格对我指–”士兵开口说道。

但才说到一半，女巫发出的一缕红光就钻进了他的面具之中，而他的话语也随之戛然而止。他恼怒的甩了甩头，然后便无奈又愤恨地站在那里瞪她。

“哦，这招倒蛮管用的，”Tash说道，“干得好，Wanda。”

“谢了。我其实早就想找机会让他闭嘴了。”Wanda说着想士兵抛去一朵甜笑。

士兵却像匹受了惊的马般突地倒退了一步，可他的眼睛却没在看她，而是直勾勾的盯着她身后。她和Tash见状连忙循着他的目光回头望去，眼前的景象不禁令她俩大跌眼镜。

片刻前Steve站立的地方，此刻正站着一头双目金光闪闪、毛色纯白带金棕色斑纹的狼，而它的个头却与任何一种已知品种的狼都截然不同。即便是四爪着地，它的身躯仍然比一头成年雄狮还要大，几乎与一个男子的个子差不多高。可那头巨兽此刻却眨着眼睛看他们，巨大的头颅歪向一边，仿佛一只很友善的狗狗。

“Steve？”Wanda有些不可置信的颤声问道。

狼张开大嘴发出了一声轻柔的呜咽。

“啊~ 你简直太可爱啦！伙计们，快看狼狼Steve多可爱啊！”Tash欢叫道，她伸出手去，巨狼立刻走到她面前低下头来让她挠它的耳后。“你的毛怎么这么软乎啊！你可真是个乖乖大个子，狼狼Steve！”

士兵一脸嫌恶的看着Tash抚摸那只巨兽，甚至环抱住了它的脖颈。狼狼Steve则一副爽翻了的模样，摇着尾巴让Wanda慢慢触摸它毛柔软的口鼻。Clint更是走过去抚摸起了它的身侧，然后竟然把脸都埋进去了。

“哇噻，他真的好软乎啊，”他大笑道，“而且真他妈大呀。我一直以为狼人的个头儿跟普通狼差不多大呢。”

“好了，你们差不多行了。”Sam站在原地始终没动窝。“等咱们完了事儿以后再撸Steve也不迟嘛。”

“快过来啦，你个巨婴，”Clint说道，“他不会咬你的啦。”

Sam摇了摇头，“算了吧，我还是不过去为好。”

“随你吧。”Tash说道，继而揉了揉狼狼Steve头顶的软毛。

他戏耍的轻轻咬了咬她的胳膊，而当她伸手抓挠他的下巴，然后又搂住他脖子的时候，他那条长舌头立刻哈皮哈皮的垂在了嘴边。过了半晌，他才又发出了一声呜咽，继而转头望向了远处的堡垒。

“我想他是在说让咱们出发了。”Sam连忙说道，“所有人都跟上那头狼，保持警惕。”

巨狼一跃而起，悄无声息的奔了出去，白色的身影在林间矫健的闪转腾挪。其他队员只能沿着他消失的方向，深一脚浅一脚地穿过树丛以最快的速度跟随过去。过了几分钟，巨狼兜了回来，在队伍的外围绕了一圈后便再次蹿了出去。之后它又往返了一趟，等第三次现身时，他又变回了高大的金发男子模样。而这一回，士兵在他身上闻到了血腥气。

“我解决了门口的那几个守卫，”Steve说道，“赶快走。咱们得趁他们发现那些人没回应之前进到堡垒里面去。”

队员们于是加快了脚步，没多久他们就来到了密林与高耸的九头蛇堡垒间的空地上。门前虽看不到尸体和血迹，但那股死亡的气息士兵却闻得真切。看来这头狼并不像表面看上去那么傻白甜。

Wanda走到近前，红色的光晕自她手中探出，门锁应声而开，大门也随之徐徐开启，门后是一条狭窄黑暗的小道，一条石阶路向地下延伸而去。所有人赶忙钻了进去，大门随即砰然关闭，室内立即陷入一片黑暗。这种环境对Steve和士兵并没有影响，但其他队员却不知所措的愣在了原地。

“我来照亮，”Tash的声音说道。

一道火焰凭空乍现，晃得众人一时间睁不开眼，却也照亮了周围的一切。她于是高高举起掌心腾起的火焰走在最前头为众人照路，其他人则一字排开，以士兵、Wanda、鹰眼和猎鹰的顺序跟在她身后，Steve负责断后。

通道里阴冷且弥漫着霉味，他们的脚步声在阴影中不停回荡，仿佛鬼打墙般瘆人。他们脚下的古老石阶已风化碎裂，上面覆盖着的那层厚厚的尘土昭示着这里已许久无人踏足了。向下走了将近一百码左右，通道开始变得宽阔起来，而几步开外，一道厚重的双开木门便挡住了去路。门上安着黑铁的把手，但拉拽之下却纹丝不动，好像是被从里面锁住了。

“稍等一下，”Tash说着灭掉了手心里的火焰。

众人在黑暗中静候了片刻，只听一阵隆隆声传来，大门被拉开了一道缝隙，一抹昏暗的光自门内射了出来。Tash从左侧门扇边探头向里面瞥了一眼。

“这门就跟那些老古堡那样被一个大木杠从里面拴住了，”她悄声说，“现在谁他妈还用门栓啊？”

“看来九头蛇还在用，”Steve悄声答道，“Wanda，该你了。咱们该往哪儿走？”

“沿着这条小道一直走到头，”她说道，“走廊会向左右分开，不过两边的走廊最后还会转回到一起，然后通到主室。那个死灵法师就在那间屋子里。”

“你怎么知道他还在那儿啊？”Steve问，“你能感知到他的存在还是什么？”

“他不会离开那里的。等见到他你就明白了。”

“好吧，所有人做好准备。注意观察，不要出声，保持警惕。我们不知道这个家伙会耍什么花招，也不知道会遇上什么情况。”Steve说着伸出手来，他的盾牌随即现身其上。“你带路，Wanda。”

Wanda迈步向前，引着众人沿左边的走廊小心前行，与外面用远古的石头堆砌的墙壁不同，墙和地面均是用水泥修筑而成。他们沿着蜿蜒的走廊来到了一间没有门的门厅，里面则是一间巨大的房间，高高的屋顶上，几盏日光灯将这里照得异常诡异。

Steve摸不着头脑的驻足观瞧。屋子里摆满了一排排像书柜一般的巨大金属箱，但那上面却布满了电子面板和不停闪烁的指示灯。而在房间的正中央则安放着一个看似中控台的巨大设备，上面还配备了键盘和一个大大的显示屏。

“这都是什么呀？”他悄声说道，“这里一个人都没有啊。”

“死灵法师，”Wanda回答道，“这就是他，所有这些都是。”

她话音才落，中控台上的屏幕便亮了起来，一个戴着厚厚眼镜的哥布林似的人像显露其上。

“啊，你把士兵带回来了呀，”一个带着浓重德国口音的声音在他们身边回荡起来，“真是太有心了。”

“你是谁？”Steve问道，迈步进到了屋内。“你是怎么跟我们说话的？”

“我以前的名字是Arnim Zola博士，”那个声音回道，“现在他们大都称我为死灵法师。我是用安装在墙里的音频系统在跟你们说话。拜托请不要随意乱碰，你们现在可是站在我的大脑里唷。”

“这些看起来更像是一堆电话交换机，”Steve说着走到中控台前，Tash、Wanda和士兵也跟着走了进来。“怎么可能是你的大脑呢？”

“我将自己的意识传输到了这些设备中。我就以这种形式继续生存了很多年，以便继续我的研究。士兵现在佩戴的项圈就是我的作品之一。不过看来女巫倒是摆脱了她自己的项圈。”

“我们需要你帮我们的朋友取下那个项圈，”Steve说道，“你肯的话，我们就不会伤你的机器脑子一分一毫，不然我们就把它们捣成一堆废铜烂铁。”

“这一点我实难从命，Rogers队长。”死灵法师笑道，“但至于他的镣铐嘛，我倒可以轻松解决。再者我已招来了守卫，他们马上就会冲进这里的。”

只听咔嗒一声，士兵腕上的手铐便掉落在地，他们头顶的走廊上也传来了守卫狂奔而来的脚步声。屋子上方金属步道上的房门一个接一个地被猛然推开，而与此同时，一记重拳猛然击打在Steve胸口，一下将他打得飞了出去。

他飞出了约有十步左右才终于摔倒在地，但士兵却已如一头大猫般扑了上来，机械左拳迅疾地向他挥来。他一边用盾牌挡住了对方的铁拳，一边招呼队友迎敌。Tash早已跃上了屋顶的步道，将迎面冲过来的敌人打落下去，猎鹰也飞过去帮忙。而他这边，士兵则一把将盾牌夺了过去丢在一旁。

他堪堪避过对方的攻击，士兵的铁拳在他头侧的水泥地上击出一个大洞。他则借机勾手一拳结结实实的打在了士兵的脸上，面具被这一下打飞了开去，趁着对方还未回神的当口，Steve急忙甩开他跳起身来。

此时整个屋子里已是一片混乱。冲锋枪的轰鸣声与如蚁群般不断涌来的守卫们的叫嚣声交织在一起。鹰眼不断射出一支支箭镞，Wanda则展开自己的红色光晕抵挡对方射来的子弹。士兵则抬起手，一对闪着森森寒光的狭长黑刃战刀赫然现身。

“拜托，Buck，求你了，”Steve开口道，“我们没必要非这样不可。”

“我早告诉过你，狼人，”士兵低吼道，“我必须杀了你。”

“Tash！”Wanda盖过喧嚣大声喊道，“我知道该怎么阻止他了！这儿有个电源，可我一个人做不到！”

“稍等一下！”Tash回应，继而将两名守卫从步道上打落了下去。“猎鹰，鹰眼，你俩能挡住他们吗？”

“交给我们吧！”猎鹰说道，“你快去帮她！”

Tash立刻凭空消失，片刻后出现在Wanda身旁。两人飞奔进那一大片电子设备之中。另一边，士兵犹如一道黑影，舞着两柄战刀疾步逼向Steve。Steve勉强挡开了对方的攻击，将他右手上的战刀打掉，但那只机械臂却疾急挥下，将另一柄战刀深深刺入了他的腰侧。当士兵拔出刀时，迸溅的鲜血立即染红了他的衣衫，顺着他的腰腹流淌下去。

Steve的双眸顿时闪耀起金黄的火焰，他咧开双唇露出獠牙，“别这样，Buck！我不想伤了你！”

士兵却充耳不闻的持刀刺了过来。他赶忙转身闪躲，士兵却将战刀抛到右手上，机械臂猛然挥出，一记沉重的左勾拳结结实实的打在了Steve的脸上。Steve应声倒地，眼睛下方被割开了一道口子，汩汩冒血。

士兵一跃而起，膝盖用力的撞在了他的腹部，打得他一阵窒息。Steve抬起双手奋力抓住对方的机械臂，却防不住士兵右手中的战刀，刀刃自肋间扎入，一下刺穿了他的肺脏。血液自他喉中涌出，令他松开了抓住机械臂的双手。

士兵则趁此机会抽回手臂，铁拳随即如重锤般击打在Steve的脸上。血花四溅染红了周围的地面。士兵再度挥起铁拳，这一下打断了对方的骨头，Steve被打得眼冒金星，一只眼已肿的睁不开了。而这时，对方第三度举起了拳头。

“喘…不过气来…”Steve虚弱地喘道，血沫不断从他的双唇间涌出。“拜托…”

士兵的拳头猛然定在了半空中。他惊诧茫然的盯着狼人血肉模糊的脸。有什么事要发生了，他的大脑正在崩溃。

他周围的一切仿佛胶片被从放映机里拽了出来般赫然消失，然后他便发现自己再次走上了那座铁桥。周围很黑，他身上穿着那条样式老旧的灰色长裤和一件白衬衫，插在裤兜里的手不停的拨弄着打火机的盖子。他的舌头舔过自己的血牙，要去找找血食了。

一阵古怪的喘息声引得他回身观瞧。那是个孩子。一个瘦小枯干的金发男孩，身上穿着的衣裤都显得松垮哐荡。古怪的喘息声正是他发出来的。他是不是病了？才想到此，男孩突然弯下腰去，继而踉跄着从桥边摔了下去。到底什么情况啊？

Bucky听到桥下传来男孩落水时发出的微弱溅水声，还来不及多想，他已经一头扎进了桥下幽深黑暗的河水里。在脏污混浊的水中他根本看不见那个孩子的身影，可对方的心跳声却表明他已被水冲向了下游。

还不到一分钟的时间他便游到了男孩身边，拉住了他瘦弱的小身躯。这孩子怎么瘦成这幅德性的？他一手搂住他，然后箭一般的向河边游去，继而跃出水面落到了岸上，将那具瘦小的身躯放在地上后便跪在了他身边。

见鬼，他没呼吸了。恶，管他啦。他急忙扒开男孩的嘴巴，一连往他的口中吹了好几口气，试图让他的肺部重新运作起来。拜托，伙计，呼吸呀。我可不准你就这么死了。真是的，我这么大费周章的折腾，为的可不是到头来要找地方掩藏一个十岁小孩儿的尸首啊。战战兢兢地过了半晌，男孩终于哽咽了几声，身子也跟着动了起来。谢天谢地。

“嘿，你没事了，”Bucky微笑着说，“你不会死的。”

可男孩却依旧脸色死白，两手死死抓住枯瘦的胸口。“喘…不过气来…拜托…”

操。他喘不上气是另有原因的。他的胸肺依旧在发出那种令人心惊的哽咽声，而他的心脏却跳的飞快。必须得赶紧让他冷静下来，否则他真的会送命的。

“有我在呢，伙计。到这儿来，”Bucky柔声安慰道，伸手将男孩揽进怀里。“跟着我一起深呼吸好吗？”

男孩还没有从恐惧和迷惑中缓过神来，他开始不停的挣扎，但他实在太过孱弱，简直可以用手无缚鸡之力来形容，而且被这个化身人形的恶魔箍在怀中，他更没有挣脱的可能。Bucky于是将对方瘦弱的胸膛与自己相贴，然后开始缓慢地做起了深呼吸。

“跟着我做，吸气…呼气。”他说道，“很好，再来。吸气…呼气。你会好起来的，孩子。吸气…呼气。”

他继续做着深呼吸，直到感觉到那孩子胸口的起伏慢慢变得平缓起来。他依旧浑身不停地发抖，肺部听起来也非常虚弱，但Bucky估计这可能就是男孩平常的呼吸状态了。这孩子估计是得了那种肺病，叫什么来着…对，哮喘。

男孩突地挣脱开他的双手，然后便趴在地上大吐特吐起来。Bucky本来觉得恶心，可想想这孩子还那么小，受了惊吓还又病恹恹的，又觉得于心不忍。男孩吐完便坐在原地哭了起来，Bucky见状连忙拿出手绢给他擦脸（回头他就得把手绢扔了，脏死了），然后才开口问男孩住在什么地方。那孩子结结巴巴的说出了一个地址，离这里只有几个街区远。

还好，当Bucky把他抱起来的时候那孩子并没有哭闹。他于是将他瑟瑟发抖的细瘦胳膊环在自己的脖颈上，让他靠在自己的肩头。Bucky暗自希望他没注意到自己的身躯有多冷，不过就算他注意到了，他也可以辩解说是被河水冻的。送他回家的路上，他不时便会轻抚男孩的头颈，在他耳边轻声安慰。

男孩的母亲，一位颇有风韵的女子，已经急得快疯了。和男孩一样，女子很是清瘦，却一脸纯良，诚挚且亲切。她们居住的狭小公寓被打扫得一尘不染，虽然她们的生活贫困，但从屋内的一些细微之处却可以看出她为将这个家经营得快乐而舒适所付出的用心。

书架上摆放的相框里是一张身着戎装的金发俊男的照片，相框旁还放置着一根蜡烛和一些干花。看来孩子的父亲已然仙逝了，可怜。而孩子的母亲不但对Bucky千恩万谢，还从包中敛出了仅有的一点点散碎银钱想要做为谢礼。

“使不得，这我可不能收，夫人。”Bucky说着露出一抹迷人的笑容，“您好好照顾他，别让他再掉进河里去就行了。祝您晚安。后会有期了，小家伙。”

他拍了拍那孩子的脑袋便转身离开了，孩子的母亲一直送到门外，嘴上仍不停的道谢。这位母亲实在可怜，身无分文不说，家中连个男劳力都没有。艰难过活实属不易。可话说回来，至少她的儿子还活着。

那一天当Bucky入睡时，那双蔚蓝色的眼眸却萦绕在他的梦中。即便当他醒来，那双眼依旧挥之不去，甚至已铭刻在他心头，仿佛在那双眼中，他俨然从一个冷血猎食者摇身一变成为了救世的天使。而当他那夜出门捕猎时，那双眸子则几乎令他身心俱焚。那个孩童看到的并非是个恶魔，而是一个好心人。一个救了他性命的好心人。操！

梦魇持续了一两周才总算告一段落。在他将吸干的人类尸体丢进沟渠时，那双满是纯真与信赖的湛蓝眼眸总算不再浮现出来了。然而就在他刚刚恢复正常时，不经意的一转身，便又在马路对面看到了那个男孩，依旧用同样的目光注视着他。仿佛他并不是一个恶魔，而是有血有肉的人。

真见鬼。他可是正在和自己的晚餐相谈甚欢呢，小子。拜托可别逞什么英雄。而且无论如何，别他妈的和恶魔说话。Bucky微笑着冲他挤了挤眼，伸出手指按在嘴唇上。男孩似乎明白了他的意思，将双手插进衣袋里转身离开了。

在被男孩以那种目光注视过后，Bucky怎么也下不了手杀这个姑娘了。他只吸到她昏迷过去便停了手，将她独自留在了酒店房间里。无所谓，没什么大不了的。可同样的事在他接下来的狩猎中又再次发生了。猎捕、张开血牙，紧接着那双纯蓝的大眼睛便浮现在他脑中，令他无法狠下心去杀死猎物。操他妈的可恶！

再下一次时，这种情况就变得更加自然而然了。到了第四次，他就真的坐立不安起来。他就像个毒瘾发作的毒虫般浑身颤抖地坐在一家24小时营业的餐馆里，心烦意乱的连咖啡都喝不下。不知如何是好，他起身出门想要让自己清醒一下。

结果他却不知不觉的走到了那座桥上，呆呆的望着桥下污浊的河水，仿佛能从中获得宇宙的奥义一般。不过也许…也许整件事并没有想象的那么糟。他又没有饿肚子，只是不再取人性命罢了。这不是也挺好的吗？不再杀生？

事实证明这确实挺好的。他于是以这种吸食人类血液的方式过活，内疚感也小了很多。他或许做不了一个好人，但至少他能尽量让自己不那么像一个恶魔。当他擒获一个倒霉蛋，吸够了血液后放他活命时，他总会想起那个孩子。要谢就谢那个住在第五大街的孩子吧，你这可怜虫。是他救了你的狗命。

然而他却无法对那个孩子袒露心扉。他无法对一个无邪的孩童大声说：感谢你给了一个恶魔洗心革面、重新做人的机会。感谢你在我化身吸血恶魔重返人间后的这许多年来，让我这样一个罪孽深重之人再度尝到了做个好人的感觉。就算你再如何形同枯槁、弱不禁风，你在我心目中始终都是顶天立地的英雄。

正想着，他偶然抬头望进了一家商店的橱窗，却看到了一本封面上画着金发碧眼的超级英雄的漫画书。不久后他再度遇到了那个孩子，在两人擦肩而过时，他便将书塞在了孩子的手里，权当是自己聊表感谢之情。而那孩子灿烂明丽的笑容则仿佛有着点亮整个世界的力量。

这之后，只要他回布鲁克林，Bucky总会随身携带一些小礼物，以便遇到他时送给他。他并没有刻意的去找他，只是有意无意间会在几个特定的地方流连。有时是一周一次，而在节日期间则是一周两次。这种感觉很是暖心，好像自己交了个朋友一般。

虽然他的这个朋友才不过十岁大，而且因为Bucky惟恐自己的存在会带坏了他，故此两人也没什么交集，但他二人间的友情却是真实存在的。毕竟结交挚友，能让自己更加奋发，不是吗？

光阴似箭，几年的功夫一转眼便过去了。那个时候Bucky必须离开美国，不然就要被征召入伍。不知为何，他总觉得自己不能就这样不告而别。

那天晚上，他来到了那间简陋的小公寓外，打算与男孩辞行。然而当他透过窗户看到室内的那对母子就着粗茶淡饭有说有笑的场面时，他却怎么也做不到了。

他是一个恶魔，而那两个人却是那么良善纯厚。单单救下一条性命是无法洗去他其他的罪孽的。他一身的肮脏根本没这个资格踏足他们洁净的家园。他静默的注视了他们许久，继而自嘲地笑了笑，转身离开了。

那孩子不会有事的。会有人好好照顾他的，而那个人，绝不会是个巧笑玲珑，却满嘴鲜血的恶魔。

满嘴鲜血。

突然间，那个记忆猛地倒转回去，他的双唇再度覆在了那个孩子的嘴上，大口大口的向他的喉咙中吹气。只是这一回，满嘴鲜血的却是那个孩子。过了好半晌，他才哽咽着推开了Bucky，那双与多年前别无二致的蔚蓝眸子则依旧傻乎乎的望着他。然而他的面容却变了，变得老成了。而鲜血此时正从他的唇间和左颊汩汩涌出。

“抱歉，”Bucky喘息着说，“你说你–喘不过气来。我就有点–慌神儿了。”

Steve有些迟疑的审视着他，“Bucky？”

“不对哦，Steve，我是个公证员，专程过来帮你做文书公证的。”

“Buck！你回来了！”Steve兴奋的叫了起来，随即便捂着肋间痛哼了一声。“操，疼死我了。”

Bucky低头却见鲜血已浸透了Steve那件黑色战斗护甲，连身下的地面都被染红了一大片。“天呐，Steve！你怎么流了这么多血呀！”

“对吼。拜你那一刀所赐。”

“哦，对哈。我…很抱歉。”话音未落，Bucky的目光却变得迷离起来，脑袋也无力地垂向一边。“我…我想我就快要死了。”

Steve听罢立刻蹿起身来一把抓住了他的肩膀。“什么？你这话什么意思？”

“项圈。它在…发热。我能…感觉到它越来越烫了。”

Bucky无力地用手扒扯了几下喉咙，然后便颓然软倒在地。他脖颈间的皮质护甲已冒起了一阵阵烟雾。正在这时，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸突地响起，随之袭来的气浪险些将Steve再度掀翻在地。

“Steve！”Tash的叫喊声不知从何处响起。“赶快把项圈拿下来！”

Steve闻言立刻将Bucky仰面按倒在地，然后跨坐在了他身上。他的盾牌也凭空出现在他手中。“待着别动，Buck。”

Bucky那双灰蓝色的眼眸无助的望着他。他用双手将盾牌高高举起，然后奋力挥下。盾牌的边沿如铡刀般迅速袭向Bucky的脖颈处。只听镗啷啷一声，被斩碎的项圈掉落一地。

Steve连忙抛开盾牌，急切地望向对方的脸庞。“Buck？你还好吗？”

“我–我没事，”Bucky答道，“过来。”

“怎么了，Buck？”Steve柔声问，却冷不防被Bucky薅住了衣领，一把扥到了他面前。

“你他妈脑子进水啊，Steve！你他妈差点儿开了我的瓢儿，你他妈到底动没动脑子啊你！”他顿了顿，继而狠巴巴的皱起脸。“笑什么笑啊，混蛋？”

“我就知道你喜欢我，”Steve笑道。

“啥？”

“你刚刚亲我来着，所以说…”

Bucky忍不住赏了他一记卫生眼，恨恨的甩开了他的衣领。“那不叫亲，Steve。你刚才都快被自己的血给呛死了，我总得想想办法吧。”

然而Steve却全然不管，依旧满脸堆笑的低头，用那双可恶的蔚蓝眼眸望着他。我滴个天天儿啊，想不到曾经那个嘿儿喽气喘的瘦干儿狼如今却出落成如此俊逸的尤物。

“嘿，我想求你件事。”Steve说着抬起一只温热的大手抚上Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky有些激动的吞了吞口水，“你说。”

“我是想说，你能不能…以后别老拿刀子捅我行不？真的很疼耶。”

“Steve，”Bucky冷冰冰的说，“你他妈赶紧给我滚下去，不然我现在就拿刀子捅你。”

“你现在手里可连把刀子都没有捏，Buck，”Steve嗤笑着跳起身，顺势将Bucky也拉了起来。

Bucky则不慌不忙的伸出手，一把黑刃战刀立刻飞进了他的手心里。“再说一遍？”

Steve环视四周，突然发现整个屋子都变得鸦雀无声，门外也再不见蜂拥而至的守卫，而其他在场的人则纷纷仰头向屋顶上方的一个通道口望去，一位身着灰衣的老者缓步走了出来。

“看来你们除掉了死灵法师，”老人用沧桑而阴鸷的声音说道。“Wanda，你现在一定很得意吧。而你，soldat，你总算夺回自己的记忆了。真是让人欢欣鼓舞呢。”

“接下来就轮到你了，老家伙。”Wanda低吼道，猩红的光环瞬间腾起。

“是啊，你们当然想要取我的性命，”老人说道，“不过在这之前，还请先容我跟Rogers队长说几句话。”

“你说吧，”Steve答道。

“Rogers队长，我名叫Helmut Zemo。你并不认识我。可我却认识你。当时在你那群可恶的狼人战友被俘获并被处决以后，你赶来将涉事的37位党卫军部队成员杀了个精光。那其中就有我的父亲Gerhardt Zemo。事后他们给我看了他被开膛破肚的尸体照片，也告诉了我究竟是谁下此狠手。

我当时才只有八岁，可在成年之后，我便继承了他的衣钵。我长途跋涉到了苏联，在那里加入了那些被你们称之为狂热分子的忠实信众，并一起让九头蛇再度复活。我花了一辈子的时间寻找你的下落，酝酿我的计划。而当我听闻你回来的消息后，便启动了这个计划。

我深知你是绝不会杀死我的士兵的。我也早料到你会为了救他而把他带到这儿来。如今你们终于如愿以偿的在一起了，我只希望你们能心满意足的看着对方死去。”

“我们已经除掉了你的死灵法师，”Steve答道，“项圈也已经被打碎了。你现在杀不了他了。”

“的确，你的恶魔朋友协助女巫毁掉了Zola的能量来源，那块心灵宝石。单凭我一个人是无论如何也做不到的，所以还要多谢你们出手呢。不过，那块宝石是唯一一件能够克制住九头蛇的法宝。”

Steve闻言不禁一皱眉，“这…说不通啊。你到底是什么意思？”

然而老人却露出一抹诡异的笑容，沉默的站在那里，正这个当口，一阵巨大的轰鸣声从众人脚下响起。四周的墙壁开始颤抖起来，玻璃碎裂的声音回荡在走廊上。

“Tash，”Steve问，“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”

“这是种…很古老的东西，”她轻声道，“而且饥饿无度。它马上就要冲过来了。我们对付不了这个东西，Steve。没有人能对付它。咱们必须赶快逃离这里！”

她的话语被震耳欲聋的轰鸣声所淹没，一多半的混凝土屋顶应声倒塌下来，周围的一切都被笼罩在呛人的灰尘和碎片之中。即便被成堆的砖石和废墟所掩盖，Steve依然能听见从远处传来的巨响，那声音仿佛千万片汪洋同时咆哮着奔涌而来，势要将大地吞入无尽的深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次敲黑板，普及*知识：  
> Buck一词在英语中是雄鹿的意思，而Steve总是管Bucky叫Buck，所以他才会说自己是吸血鬼而不是鹿。当然，因为这个词的关系，估计很多小伙伴在看美队电影的时候，有些版本的字幕会把Bucky称呼为鹿仔。


	14. Chapter 14

“大伙儿都还活着吗？”Tash的喊声自烟尘中传来。

“我们还在，”Steve喊道，“Bucky和我还活着。”

“咱俩其中一个不算是活着，”Bucky好心的加了一句。

“我们没事，”Sam和Clint也答道。

“Wanda昏过去了，”Tash说，“我们毁掉那块宝石的时候她被气浪掀翻了。猎鹰，你能把她背出去吗？”

“没问题，Tash，”Sam说着走过去接过了Wanda。“我直接从屋顶的破洞送她出去好了。估计那边现在也没什么活口能阻击咱们了。”

“Zemo跑哪儿去了？”Steve问，“有谁看见他了吗？”

“屋顶坍塌的时候就没人再看到他了，”Clint答道，“不过就是他命大，这会儿估计也应该是半死不活了。”

“他现在不是咱们的首要关注点，”Tash说着抬起头，整座建筑的屋顶破了一个大洞，屋顶的砖石和上层的楼板塌了一地。“咱们得趁堡垒完全倒塌之前赶快出去。咱们当中应该只有Steve不具备飞行或者瞬间移动能力的人吧？”

“对，不过我会自己想办法出去的，”Steve说道，“你们先走吧。”

“我跟着他，”Bucky说罢来到Steve身旁站定。“我们可以爬出去。”

“好，”Tash点了点头，“如果你们五分钟内还没出来，咱们就在战机那儿汇合。”

Tash说完便消失了，Sam展开双翼一跃而起，抱着Wanda从屋顶的破洞飞向了外面的夜空。

“你们俩多加小心，”Clint对Steve和Bucky说道，“别逼我回来捞你们。”

“我们会的，”Steve和他来了个同袍似的握腕。“咱们外面见。”

他和Bucky看着Clint的形态渐渐变得透明，然后化作一道巨鹰状的晶光腾空飞起，继而张开翅膀无声无息地穿过残损的房顶，循着Sam飞离的轨迹消失无踪。

“Buck，拜托，你这么做真的没必要，”两人在废墟中寻径而上时Steve开口道，“你化成青烟赶快从这儿出去吧，我一个人可以的。”

“我不会丢下你一个人的。”Bucky淡淡的回道。

“你干嘛非得要以身犯险呢？”Steve急急说道，“这鬼地方随时都可能垮塌下来的。”

正说着，二人脚下的地面就突然发生了倾斜，大块大块的碎石跟着从破损的屋顶上滑落下来。Bucky和Steve忙伸手抓住一块掉落在附近的巨大混凝土屋顶来稳住脚步，等地面平稳下来后才再迈步向前。

“看，咱们可以从那儿爬出去，”Bucky指着一处由钢筋混凝土块堆砌成的陡峭斜坡说，“那是一层的楼板。”

话音刚落，另一块巨大的砖石便从墙体上脱落下来，直戳戳的向他们呼啸而来。Bucky还来不及反应，就被Steve一把拉进怀里，另一手将盾牌举在二人头顶。巨大的混凝土块砸在盾牌上发出一声轰鸣，随即分崩碎落，那股力道震得Steve的胳膊直打晃。

“你看看我说什么来着，”Steve说道，“赶快化雾飞出去，这儿实在太危险了。”

Bucky却笃定的摇了摇头，“你不走我也不走。”

Steve没辙的叹了口气。“Buck，没必要两个人都死在这儿的。你要是–”

“你不走我也不走！”Bucky吼道，一双灰蓝色的眸子被怒火烧得清亮。“我费了那么大劲从河里把你个瘦干儿狼捞上来，可不是为了把你扔在九头蛇的地洞里等死的，Steve！你要是死了，那我就陪着你一起死。就这么简单！”

Steve闻言立即低下头去，蓝眸大睁、目瞪口呆地望向他，“你...记得？你还记得我？”

Bucky皱起一张俊脸别开视线，“之前并不记得。但现在想起来了。”

“那你知道，”Steve急切的说道，“你知道是你救了我–”

“这事咱们回头再说，”Bucky不耐地打断他的话，堡垒再度颤抖起来，又将一块墙体震落下去。“就算要被活埋，我也不想被埋在这个鬼地方。”

他们没费多大力气便爬上了那堆残垣，来到了原本的一楼上。

“尼玛，”环视着周围的废墟，Bucky不禁低咒一声，“大门已经被彻底堵死了。而且这一层也没有窗户。”

“那咱们只能再往上爬一层了。”Steve抬手指向位于两人上方的那处刚刚坍塌的残墙。“刚刚的那次塌陷把外墙弄出了一个小豁口，咱们可以从那儿爬上去。”

一阵隆隆声震得残破的地板颤抖不停，大大小小的残砖烂瓦像雨点般倾泻下来。

“要塌了！”Bucky在轰鸣中高声喊道。

Steve急忙拉住他的手，两人疾步冲上一堆即将倾颓的砖石，向着残墙上的缝隙处狂奔而去。在到达豁口时他们有志一同的奋力跃起，嚯地一下冲破裂缝跳出了堡垒。而在他们身后，残墙随着一声巨响倒塌殆尽。

四周尘埃滚滚，他们什么都看不见，只能随着惯性从料峭的陡坡上一路滚了下去，落在堡垒脚下的草地上才总算停了下来。半晌两人才挣扎着站起身来，一阵强风却突然而至，吹起砂石和烟尘抽打在二人脸上。

“就是那老头躲过了第一波的坍塌，他也活不过这一次。”Bucky说道，回头望向九头蛇堡垒塌陷后遗留下的那个巨大的深坑。

“嘿，Tash，我看见他们了。”Sam的声音从二人头顶传来，“你们俩不来点儿惊险的不算完是吧？”

“你特么闭嘴吧，臭鸟！”Bucky吼了回去。“我们俩差点儿被活埋在里头哎！”

“这听着才像是Winter嘛，”Sam笑着降落在离两人不远的地方。

Steve则皱着眉头望向天空中厚重的云团。“那玩意儿是从哪儿冒出来的？几分钟前还是月朗星稀的，现在怎么好像风暴要来了似的。”

“是啊，你们得等一会儿再后怕活埋的事了，”Sam说着指了指那边的海面。“咱们手头的麻烦可不止风暴那么简单。”

Tash、Clint和Wanda跑到Steve和Bucky身旁，几个人一起眺望出去。小岛南侧不远处的海面上，乌云压顶，黑沉沉的海水如开了锅般翻滚、旋转着。

“那是什么呀？”Bucky问道。

话音未落，他们脚下的土地便陡然震颤起来，众人只得相互扶持才勉强站稳脚步。与此同时，翻腾的海面上传来了爆炸般的轰鸣声，黑沉的海水上顿时泛起一片白色的泡沫。

随即，众人呆若木鸡地看着一个庞然大物随着迸溅的水柱缓缓浮出海面。谁都不知该如何形容他们所看到的情景。乍看之下，那头巨兽长着数个黝黑的龙头，身型堪比二层楼房，身披鳞甲，长嘴中布满了利齿，曲曲弯弯的长角上挂满了海草。

那些龙头下连接着蛇一般蜿蜒的长颈，蛇颈摇摆起伏，渐渐越抬越高，恍若扭动的摩天大楼般悬浮在小岛的上空。

“Tash，那是什么东西啊？”Steve嘶声问道。

“那是九头蛇，”她答道，声音同样嘶哑紧绷。

Bucky立刻回头怒瞪Sam，“你不是说他们只是拿九头蛇的名字来唬人吗，臭鸟？”

“谁哪儿知道九头蛇真的存在啊？”Sam怼了回去。“我也是听别人说的嘛。”

“咱们该怎么办？”Steve问。

Tash回头看他，“咱们得赶紧逃。”

“我们不能就这么一走了之，”他摇了摇头，“这东西会伤害无辜民众的。”

“相信我，Steve，这东西可不是咱们这个等级的人对付得了的，”Tash说道，“我先让机甲军团牵制住它，也许能为你们争取些时间，赶在它毁了这个岛子之前让你们乘机离开。”

说话间，巨兽的所有头颅齐齐张开血盆大口，发出一声震耳欲聋的吼叫。六名队员本能的弯下腰去拼命的捂住耳朵。Tash的钢铁军团则立刻呼啸着冲向了那头巨兽。一股火雷激射而出，在怪兽覆盖着黑鳞的巨大蛇颈上炸裂开来。巨兽怒吼一声，甩开头颈开始攻击、撕咬上下翻飞的机甲。

“快走！”Tash叫道，“我留下来指挥机甲军团作战！我会赶上你们的！”

Wanda于是环抱住Sam，两人腾空而起朝着昆式战机的方向飞去，Clint则化身为鹰状紧随其后。但Steve却没有走的意思，依旧和Tash并肩站在崖边，目不转睛的看着海中的那只怪兽。

“Steve，快走吧，”Bucky开口道，“如果情势不妙，Tash会瞬间移动到咱们身边的。她不会有事的。”

“你觉得它的鳞甲能有多厚？”Steve突然问，脑袋好奇的歪向一边。

“你想都别想，”看着盾牌出现在他手中，Tash赶忙说道，“千万别去攻击那个怪物，Steve，除了会被它盯上，你什么好处都捞不到。”

Steve听了微微一笑，“我倒觉得我能搞出点儿名堂来。”

还不待她回答，他已从崖边一跃而起，然后像奥运会铁饼冠军一般猛然将盾牌掷了出去，盾牌如出膛的子弹般径直飞向了巨兽。Tash和Bucky不敢置信的看着那只闪亮的金属圆盘砍瓜切菜一般划开了怪兽厚实的鳞甲和皮肉，在空中划出一道圆弧后又飞回到Steve的手中，黝黑粘稠的液体顺着盾牌的边沿滴落在地。

巨兽抬起九个脑袋愤怒地咆哮起来，其中四个头颅同时转向了他。Steve等到那几个头颅探到小岛上空居高临下的看着他时，再次将盾牌掷向空中。这一次的投掷完成了刚刚的切口，一只巨大的怪兽头颅被彻底从它的蛇颈上削了下来。

“卧槽，”Tash低声叹道，“你知道他还有这种本事吗？”

Bucky还没来得及开口，那只被砍掉的巨大头颅便砸在了岛上，撞击产生的冲击波令整个岛屿都颤动起来。他站立不稳，向一侧倾倒。Tash伸手去拉他，却晚了一步，眼睁睁的看他从崖壁上坠向了下方波涛汹涌的大海。

Steve向后一个翻滚，堪堪避过砸落的兽头。跳起身时却被迎面扑来的恶臭熏得一阵恶心反胃。他重新将盾牌招回手中，继而抬头查看周围的情况。那条断了头的蛇颈还在不停的摇摆挣扎，将从腔子里喷出的黑色粘液甩的到处都是，如雨点般溅落下来的粘液将他的脸和胸膛染成了一片乌黑。

“你这个臭气熏天的杂种。”他咒骂一声，举起盾牌准备再度发动攻击。

才要掷出盾牌，他却被眼前的情景惊呆了。他只觉自己浑身发愣，呆滞的看着那条蛇颈。只见那玩意儿突地从中间裂成两条，两条蛇颈扭曲缠绕了没多久便定了型，腔子上则长出了两个圆球，眨眼间那两个肉卵便幻化成了两个与Steve刚刚砍掉的那个一模一样的头颅。

对吼，这是九头蛇。早知今日，他当初上学的时候就认真听讲了。这时候，钢铁军团已被怪兽的其他头颅撕碎吞掉，它的全部十一个头颅全都将注意力放在了他身上。

“咱们现在还能和和气气的谈谈吗？”他大声问那些脑袋。

而对方的回答则是无数锋利如刀的利齿，十一个头颅顺势直冲而下向着他扑了过去。见状，Steve急忙丢下盾牌幻化成狼形，然后飞一般地向树林里逃去。

九头蛇的头颅猛然撞击在地面上，震得整个小岛都在疯狂的抖动，兽头们则恼怒的啃咬下一块块巨石整吞落肚。见他逃进树林失去了踪迹，怪兽便没了攻击的目标，不过以他们这么巨大的破坏力来看，这个小岛估计撑不了几分钟就会被破坏殆尽。他只能暗自希望其他队友已经将战机准备好了。

“Winter！”见Bucky消失在汹涌的波涛中，Tash在九头蛇的咆哮中焦急地喊着。

由于恶魔和水不相容，她根本无法跳下去救他。Tash只能一边暗自咒骂，一边尽可能的将身子探出崖边，急切地从他掉落的地方寻找他的踪迹。

“你他妈的干什么呢？”一个声音自她身后传来。

她被吓得一激灵，急忙转身观瞧。只见Bucky浑身湿透地站在她身后，看疯子似的看着她。

“见你妈的鬼，Winter！”她大吼一声推了他一把。“别这么吓我行不行！你他妈到底是怎么上来的？”

“哥可是个吸血鬼，Tash，”他像跟孩子说话一般不紧不慢地开口道，“我动作快得很，而且还会飞。”

“靠，很荣幸你又变回原本的贱逼样了，”她干巴巴的怼了回去，“那个谦恭有礼、人见人爱的Winter实在太惹人腻味了。”

“Steve呢？”他问。

“在那边，这个蠢蛋怎么都不肯听人劝，”她说着指了指左侧那个正在往回跑的蠢蛋。“他砍下了九头蛇的一个脑袋，所以现在那玩意儿有十一个头了。”

Bucky回过身去恰好看到化为狼形的Steve冲进了树林，而怪兽的脑袋则重重撞击在了地面上。

“看来这应该是让咱们集合的信号了。”Tash说道，“咱们战机上见。”

她随即便消失了，Bucky则化作青烟追了上去。当他重新化成人形走上战机时，她已守在舱门旁边了。舱门砰然关闭，Clint趁所有人都忙着系安全带的功夫，将战机拉升到空中。然而，战机才刚刚爬升到树冠上，一记重击便打得整个机舱震荡起来，而整个机体也跟着向一旁倒去。

“我们被什么打中了？”Steve高声问。

“那玩意儿其中的一个脑袋朝咱们扔了一棵树，把一边的机翼打掉了！”Clint边喊边努力把握控制杆。“都坐稳了！咱们要迫降啦！”

Wanda展开猩红的力场包裹住战机，可机体还是在空中划了个小弧线后就一头向着已经支离破碎的小岛扎了过去。紧接着，猛烈的翻滚突地停了，机体在离树冠不过几米的空中悬停了下来。

“卧槽，你是怎么做到的？”Steve讶然的问。

“我–我什么也没做啊，”Clint也是一脸茫然。“所有的仪器全失灵了，我也不知道这是怎么回事。”

几个人坐在原地呆愣地瞪着彼此，而战机则慢慢飘落下去，在距离九头蛇堡垒废墟几米开外的空地上稳稳降落。

“那是什么？”Sam茫然的指着驾驶舱外问道。

其他人全都从座位上蹦起来聚到驾驶舱风当前仔细观瞧。而在小岛的南端，九头蛇的十一颗头也都扬了起来望向了相同的方向，冲着阴云密布的天空怒吼起来。

高空之中，一道耀眼的白光穿云而过。众人谁也无法看清那到底是什么，只觉得那东西就如同一颗流星。但不管那到底是什么，它发出的光亮极为耀眼，令人无法直视。那道光芒将那头巨兽和它周围的海水，以及小岛照得恍若置身白昼，但随即，那道光便迅疾地落下，一头扎进了漆黑的海水中。

众人的好奇心盖过了对自身安全的考虑，他们纷纷冲出了战机，朝着悬崖边沿跑去。粼粼光亮自翻腾的海浪中析出，将海水照成了一片碧绿。

九头蛇的数颗头颅突然猛地仰起，发出了一声震耳欲聋、惊天动地的嚎叫。然而这声呼嚎却在几秒后戛然而止，紧接着，巨兽的蛇颈软倒了下去，失去生气的头颅也如同陨石般重重坠入海中。

几个人鸦雀无声的凝望着面前的海洋，呆愣地看着浪花拍打着礁石，努力的想要搞清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。而他们头顶上的天空中，原本厚重的云层此刻已经消失得无影无踪，露出了原本繁星闪烁的夜空。

过了许久，那道绞杀了九头蛇的光芒从深海中腾跃而出，继而缓缓飘舞到众人面前。刚刚耀眼的光辉此刻已慢慢褪去，直到这时，几个人才看清，落到他们面前的原是一个女子。

她一头金发垂肩，身着一副金银相间、明晃晃照人的盔甲，身侧佩着一把宝剑，珍珠为柄，金鞘上嵌满了宝钻。

然而最引人注目的却是她身后展开的翅膀，翼展足有六米长，雪白的羽毛径自闪耀着光辉。女子迈步向前，伸开两手以示自己并无恶意。

女子来在众人面前站定，敛起了双翼，打量众人时，她雅致的面庞写满了严肃。众人痴傻傻的愣在原地望着对方，心下都猜这女子应是位天使。只有Clint见惯不怪的迈步迎了上去。

“嘿，惊奇！”他和蔼的说道，“别来无恙啊？”

“嘿，Barton。你这个样子我一时间还真没认出来！”女子大笑着伸出手去。“快过来抱一个吧，你个老不羞！”

Clint如愿以偿的给了她一个拥抱，继而拉着她转身面向众人。“伙计们，这位是Carol–或者叫惊奇也行，名字视情况而定。她是我的一位老朋友。Carol，这些都是特战队的成员。那个狼人是Steve Rogers，Winter是吸血鬼，Wanda是位女巫，Sam你认识的。”

“我是 _听说过_ 他，”Carol说着冲Sam微微一笑，“很高兴终于见到你本人了，Sam。”

“彼此彼此，”Sam上前与她握了握手，“我听说过很多关于你的事，不过说真的，如今一睹真人风采，才知道Clint真是满嘴跑火车啊。”

“我就知道，这家伙就是叛徒一个，”她说着摇了摇头。“改天我一定把真事儿一五一十的都告诉你。不过说起来，Barton童鞋，你娶了一个我们的族人，却不来娘家走动，这实在说不过去吧。”

“呃…对吼，”Clint有些尴尬的答道，“他们的族裔在天庭不怎么招人待见。我们都觉得还是别跑过去自讨没趣为好。”

“其实吧，最近这几个世纪，老大对这种事已经不像以前那么介怀了。你还是该去走动走动的。”她回头望向一旁的几个好奇宝宝，当目光落在Steve身上时，她的嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的笑，“你的大名我们早就有所耳闻了，Rogers童鞋。继续努力哦。”

Steve听了立刻像往常那样羞得面红耳赤。“谢谢夸奖，女士，不过我真的没做什么了不起的事。”

“你太谦虚了。”

“抱歉打断一下哈，”Bucky插嘴道，一手挡在眼前遮光。“哪位受累解释一下，这个女的到底姓字名谁是干嘛的，还有她是怎么能赤手空拳就把一只名副其实的九头蛇给秃噜死的呀？”

“俺们自带的神光晃着你了呀，Barnes？”她淡淡一笑，“稍等哈，我把光环先关一下。”

话音刚落，她背后的羽翼便渐渐隐去，那身耀目的盔甲也变成了普通的小白T和牛仔裤。Bucky放下手去，狐疑地上下打量着她。

“这么说你是个天使喽？”他问，“那你跑下来干嘛？”

“是六翼天使*，”Carol更正道，“我跑下来是因为有人唤醒了一个远古的恶魔，姐可是专门负责这种事的。再说你们跟它死磕了半天也没磕住，我寻思着总不能让那玩意儿把你们都给灭了，吞完这个岛转头再把斯堪的纳维亚给餐了吧。”

这个答案似乎还算让他满意，不过他还是谨慎地开口继续问：“那你不是应该下手把我们一气儿都弄死的吗？除了那俩鸟儿人，我们几个基本上都属于魔物啊。”

Carol大笑起来，“你？连他们把你的脑子搅成浆糊，把你变成一个没心肝的杀人机器你都没魔起来好伐，Barnes。总之站在这儿的所有人都被列在好人簿上了，包括你。”

Bucky站在原地一脸懵逼，惹得Sam和Clint大笑不止，同情的拍了拍他。

“女士，恕我冒昧，”Steve开口问。“为什么Carol和惊奇这两个名字要视情况而定呢？”

“哦，我们都有那种调调的战场称谓，比如惊奇、神奇、荣耀、辉煌啥啥的…都是六翼天使装逼用的。Carol则是日常时候的称呼。对了，Tash，老早就看见你往狼人身后缩，”她说着双手插起了腰，“怎么也该跟人家打个招呼嘛。”

Tash显出了身形从Steve身后走了出来，双手环胸一脸紧绷。“你好。”

“额滴神呀，你还生我的气呐！”Carol没辙的说道，“宝贝儿，拜托啦！你还打算揪着那事不放多久啊？那都是几辈子以前的事啦！”

“我为什么生气你心里明镜儿似的，Carol，”Tash怼了回去，火大的甩了甩头发，“别跟我这儿作无辜天真状，那都是我玩儿剩下的招儿。”

“我都道过无数次歉了呀。再说，我刚刚好歹也救了你们一命，你至少装出一副笑模样儿来总成吧？”

“当着这么多朋友的面我懒得跟你扯这些。”Tash顿了顿，语气软了下来。“不过…谢谢你把我们从九头蛇手上救下来。刚刚那手儿真挺酷的。”

“确实如此，非常感谢你出手相助，女士。”Steve接口道，“你刚刚的表现真是…无与伦比。”

“不客气，不过那一下确实超酷对吧？”Carol喜滋滋的说，“我超喜欢跟那帮老强们动手。不过这年头这种机会越来越少了。”

“请别怪我得寸进尺，但我们的战机被毁了，”Steve说，“你有没有什么办法能把我们送到附近的城镇去？太阳很快就要出来了，Winter得找个地方躲起来才行。”

“哦，我知道战机毁了，”Carol说，“我刚刚是先把你们接住放到地面上以后才去对付那只九头蛇的。你们想去什么地方？”

“回家，”Tash说道，“回神盾局总部。”

Carol眉梢微抬，“收到。”

在没有任何警示或者神光乍现的情况下，所有人瞬间便发现自己站在了神盾局总部的楼顶上那个几个小时前他们出发时用的那个停机坪上。

“我得马上去跟Fury汇报情况，”Tash说道，“Carol，你也一起来吧。他肯定也想见见你的。”

“好的，”Carol点了点头。“很高兴见到你们大伙儿，咱们有空再聊哈。哦，对了，Sam，我差点儿忘了。我碰见了你的一个朋友。他现在很快活，也过得很好。现在正教智天使*怎么玩儿《龙与地下城》呢，想不到吧？”

“谢谢，”Sam点点头，继而清了清嗓子以掩饰心头汹涌的情感。“谢谢你告诉我，这对我意义重大。”

“别客气。他们特地给你留了一个人设表，上来串门的时候记得过去玩儿啊。”

众人目送Carol和Tash转身离开，这时Bucky忽然转头问Steve：“你这一身特么什么味儿啊？”

“哦，是九头蛇的血啦，”Steve有些不好意思的说，“我砍下了它的一颗头，结果被这种黑黑的玩意儿溅了我一身。”

“真是没治了，”Bucky皱起一张脸，“你都知道自己一身下水道加臭鱼烂虾味儿，干嘛还非得贴我贴这么近啊?!”

“不是就你一个人闻得见好吧，”Wanda补刀，“站多远都躲不开这股味儿。”

“嘿，别挤兑你的臭狼男票了好吗，”Sam说道，“他把我们一群人拽到那个鬼地方可是为了救你耶。”

“谁他妈是他男票啊！”Bucky不爽的否认，“我跟他连半毛钱关系都没有。”

Steve立刻瞪着一双大蓝眼睛可怜巴巴的看着他，“你不喜欢我吗？”

“再装就过了啊，吸血虫，”Sam嗤笑一声，“Wanda摆平了那个死灵法师以后，我可是亲眼看着你亲他来着。”

“连一丢丢都没有吗？”Steve继续追问。

“我居然错过了这个！”Wanda撅起了嘴巴，“Sam，下次记得拍张照给我。”

Bucky彻底没招儿的摔了摔手，“那根本就不是亲好吧！他那时候是快被自己的血呛死了！我总不能什么都不干吧！”

“你快得了吧，”Clint也加入了补刀行列，“你一般都是用舌头做人工呼吸的吗？”

“我他妈的恨你们所有人！”Bucky恨恨地嘟囔了一句，不爽的双臂抱胸，“真应该趁着被洗脑的时候把你们一个个都弄死。”

“对吼，你绝对是邪恶腹黑的辣一果行了吧，”Steve笑道，几个人穿过屋顶朝入口走去。“所以那位货真价实的天使姐姐才会说你是个好–哦，不！我把球忘在昆式战机上了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又跑来敲黑板普及*知识：  
> 六翼天使：他们是所有天使中级别和力量最高的天使，因长着六只翅膀而得名。圣经传说中有很多知名的六翼天使，比如圣米迦路、圣加百利，而路西法在坠入地狱之前也曾经是六翼天使，甚至是位大天使/天使长。  
> 智天使：他们是近身服侍上帝的，且级别相对较低的天使，以聪明睿智见称，古代北非的洞穴岩画里将他们描绘成牛头人身的形象。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咱们的小巴是怎么变成吸血鬼的，还有...两人的第一次肉肉~

Bucky自我感觉烂到家了。也许没他想的那么烂吧，可也比平常感觉更糟一些。他懒懒的从床上爬起来，拖着脚步晃进浴室，神志恍惚的冲了个澡便出来了。他站到镜子前将湿漉漉的头发拢起，却被自己的金属手臂吓了一跳。他已经习惯了它的重量，而且机械臂使用起来也和自己的真手别无二致，所以他老是忘了自己身上装了这么个东西。

他已想起了那些人截去他的左臂，给他装上这东西时的景象。那个什么心灵宝石在被毁掉后，他全部的记忆也随之变得清晰起来。甚至连他们给他施加了睡眠咒之后的事情他都记得一清二楚。想到这些他不禁浑身一颤，下意识的转开了身子，一边更衣一边努力将那些不堪的记忆强压下去。

天呐，他实在太想念他自己的衣服了。粗硬的作训服和那一堆皮带、枪套看着就让人烦。那些劳什子不但沉得跟船锚似的，而且一迈步浑身就叮当作响。唯一一件招他待见的就是皮质胸甲，如今那玩意儿正挂在他的衣柜里，静候自己能再度派上用场的时机。也许赶上参加BDSM大趴的时候用得着吧。

他套上一件黑色V领开司米T恤，还有他最心仪、最漂亮、最合身的灰色瘦腿牛仔裤。他最喜欢那双旧的黑靴子，可这一个半月以来一直被迫穿战靴这件事依旧令他很不爽，所以他赌气的换上了一双牛津鞋。

外面这几晚越来越暖和了，所以他觉得用不着穿夹克，也就没穿。再没人能命令他该穿什么；该做什么；该想、该感觉、该说什么了。再不会了。绝不会了。门框被他攥得嘎嘎作响，他赶忙放开了手，一把抹去突然间滑落下来的泪水。

他们把他变成了一个奴隶。他们不但伤害他、利用他，还抹去了他的记忆。到现在他还不确定自己有多想找回自己的记忆。可如今那些记忆全都回来了。所有的一切。不管是做士兵时的记忆还是他自己原有的记忆，他都想起来了。

他从衣橱上拿起了自己的太阳镜。一副黑框配紫色镜片的雷朋‘旅行者’，女巫针对他黄昏时视物不清的问题专门在镜片上施加了咒语，这可算得上是他收到的所有礼物中最实用的了。然而思及此，他不禁又为那个满眼悲哀、身世飘零的罗马尼亚小姑娘感到心疼起来。

他是从一群纳粹青年团的党徒手中将她救下来的，当时那些人肆无忌惮的把她拖到街上毒打。周围却没有一个人敢出手制止他们。操他妈的德国佬。不过那都是些陈年旧事了。如今早已时过境迁，他此刻也已回到了自己的公寓里，而仅是他穿衣服的这么会儿功夫，他的手机就接到了七条短信。他拿起手机来查看。

 **Steve：** Buck，你起了吗？

 **Steve：** 抱歉这么早打扰你，可我一想起今晚的事就兴奋的不得了。

 **Steve：** 赶紧起床啦 :)

 **Steve：** 再不起我就过去给你拉瓜秧啦。

 **Steve：** 你知道我不会那么做的对吧？我开玩笑的啦。

 **Steve：** 耶，你屋里亮灯了，我就知道你起来了。

 **Steve：** 我才发现咱俩住对街而且公寓都是面对面的多巧啊。

这些信息还都没看完，他的电话就又震动起来了。

 **Steve：** 我到楼下了，你准备好就下来吧。:)

这个傻乎乎、火辣辣，只会用表情符号还总是一脸幼傻笑容的Steve呀。虽说Bucky现在是一如既往地不爽不高兴不耐烦，可他清楚，只要Steve冲他忽闪几下大大的蓝眼睛，用可恶的俊脸儿绽出一朵笑容，然后带着一身要命却又性感的狼味儿往他面前一杵，他的坏脾气就会瞬间烟消云散。操，他想要Steve想得两颗血牙直发疼。

牙牙们，你们连他厚实的狼皮都咬不破，还是趁早死了这条心吧，不过这两颗牙又懂什么呀。可只要Bucky稍稍想一下Steve漂亮可口的脖颈，他就口水直流，而那两颗死牙就好像打了鸡（晨）血（勃）一样发痒。那只大傻狼则好像对自己的好身材全然无感似的，整日里穿着超紧身的蓝T恤四处秀肌肉引人犯罪。

思及此，Bucky不禁莞尔一笑。他至今仍然不敢相信多年前那个呵儿喽气喘的白麻杆儿居然出落成了如今的正义先锋性感肌肉狼。这倒也提醒他了，他们得找机会好好谈谈关于‘你为啥不告诉我你就是桥上的那个搞得我不得安生的混球儿小肺痨’这件事。恶，Steve。这个混账玩意儿。从1930年就懂得用自己那双大眼睛毁人不倦了。

直到这时候他才忽然意识到自己感觉这么烂其实是因为自己已经饥饿得前心贴后背了。自从在神盾局的地下囚室里被饿得半死之后，他就没觉得自己饿得这么没着没落的了。而且他上次吸血还是他们遭遇九头蛇那天Steve喂给他的。

按常理，只进饲区区几口血液他根本连一个小时都挨不过去，更别说是几天了，不过他早就意识到Steve的血液异于常人这件事了。除了会让他产生一些讨厌的狼族本能以外，他的血液似乎还有解毒、提高自愈速度、令他更为强健、提高他原有的吸血族能力等等的功效，即便只是进饲极少量的血液，其效力仍能持续很长时间。

虽然他不愿承认，可Steve的血液简直跟兴奋剂一样。就如同一个人稀里糊涂的喝了一辈子淡而无味的牛奶，然后突然发现还有咖啡这么个东西似的。

他原打算问问Steve能不能再给他一些血液，可转念一想又觉得自己这种想法挺混蛋的。人家是他的（浑身一颤）朋友，又不是他的快餐店。总之他还是像原来那样靠人血过活就好，别动那些歪心思。

才一出楼门，他就立即看见Steve（谢谢了，Wanda）满脸傻乎乎的灿烂笑容从街对面向他走了过来，身上的那件蓝T恤一如既往的将他超级赞的身板秀给他看（真的真的谢谢你，Wanda）。

“嘿，Buck！”Steve一边喊着一边赶上来与他肩并肩走着。“觉得怎么样？”

“觉得需要灌他一百倍浓咖啡，”Bucky不爽的回答，“Tash到现在也没回黑暗之心，所以咱们只能看那个替班的二十来岁小潮女的脸色了。”

“说来挺有意思的对吧？”Steve忍俊不禁的问。

“什么有意思？”

“就是Tash和Carol啊。Tash是个恶魔，而Carol是个天使。她俩原本是超自然领域的两个极端，可她俩却还是相爱了。”

“我想是吧。”Bucky心不在焉的说。

“你怎么了？”

“啊？哦，没什么。我就是饥渴的要命，非常非常要命。我得尽快去找血食进饲。”

“嗯，你可以找我进饲呀。”Steve乐呵呵的说道。

“你这话什么意思？”

“就是吸我的血啊。虽说我的血和人类的血液不一样，不过要是你需要的话，我乐意随时让你进饲。”

Bucky不解的瞪着他。“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”Steve笑了起来，“反正你也只需要几小口就行，对我来说根本没什么影响。再者，这么做总比你每隔一天就要大费周章的四处寻找血食要方便得多。”

Bucky实在有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，刚刚为了这个念想他还暗骂自己是个混蛋呢，不成想这家伙居然随随便便的就送上门来了。“你…你想把你的血给我？还是…随时随地的那种？”

“对啊，反正这么做对我也没有半点影响的，Buck。而且话说回来，这算是我欠你的。”

Bucky听罢摇了摇头。“你什么都不欠我的，Steve。”

“嗯，”Steve耸了耸肩，“除了我欠你一条命。”

“怎么回事？咱们干嘛掉头往回走啊？”

“我要让你进饲。这种事当然不能在大庭广众之下进行了，所以我觉得咱们还是先回你家去比较妥当。”

“哦。”

“这么做没问题吧？”

“没问题。”

带着他的狼人朋友爬楼梯上到自己的公寓时，Bucky突然之间觉得心里紧张了起来。虽然Steve之前已经来过这里了，可不同于上回发现他睡在地板上，这一次是他特意把他带回来的，所以性质跟上次完全不同。而他家宽敞的房间面积也令他颇感尴尬，他只能暗自期望Steve别把他定义成一个为富不仁的资产阶级混蛋了。

进屋后Steve四下打量了一番室内的陈设。“你屋子里的家具不多啊。”

“对，我不喜欢购置一堆东西放在屋里，我只添置我喜欢的，所以家具就这么几件。”

“可你的衣服超多。”

“我超喜欢那些衣裳啊。你呃…喝水不喝？”Bucky有些尴尬的说，这时他才想到自己家里除了烈酒和几瓶陈年葡萄酒以外就只有水了。

“不了，别张罗了。”Steve笑吟吟的说道，径自来到客厅里的白色真皮沙发上坐下。

Bucky也跟着走了过去，在离对方一两尺的地方坐了下来，紧张地绞缠着手指。而Steve则笑容不减，并且用那双闪亮的蓝眸看他，可Bucky却怎么都觉得自己看到的是那个瘦小的男孩，用崇拜天使般的眼神看着他。

“你为什么不告诉我呢？”他不假思索的问道，“你为什么不告诉我那晚河边的事，还有你早就认出我的事呢？”

“对不起，Buck，”Steve说着垂下眼去。“我本该告诉你的，可后来我发现你记不起来了，而且我也不希望让你觉得因为这个你…就必须得对我以礼相待什么的。我想要是你愿意跟我做朋友的话，不如就试着跟你做朋友好了，这样更好一些。因为这样的话，你喜欢的就是真正我，而不是出于怜悯而跟我交好。”

Bucky难以置信的望着他。“怜悯你？你觉得我怜悯你？怜悯你什么？做一个人见人爱的完美男人吗？”

一抹漂亮的绯红爬上了Steve的脸颊，他羞涩的盯着地面。“Buck，你眼里的我…和我眼里的自己有着天壤之别。对我来说，我依旧是在学校无时无刻不被人挤兑欺负，连着五次报名参军都被人打回来的那个瘦小枯干的肺痨鬼。现在的这副皮囊根本就不是我，是属于那头狼的。”

闻言，Bucky突然意识到，和自己相比，Steve存活于这副躯体（甚至是这个世界上）的年月简直少得可怜。他太年轻了。虽活了一百岁，其中却有七十年是沉睡于地下的。在狼人强健的表象之下埋藏着的，却始终是那个瘦弱且不会游泳的男孩。但是，这个叫做Steve的孩子却生来就具备英雄的潜质，而不是后天得来的。

“Steve，是你亲口告诉我，这头狼是你所有的品质被放大后的产物。所以这就是你的本真。只不过是你的身体终于与你的内心相匹配了而已。你一直都是个英雄。”

“不是的，我–我就只是我自己而已，是他们在赋予我这些之后才让我成了英雄的。”

“可对我来说你就是。”

Steve皱眉抬头看他，“什么？”

“你对我来说就是英雄。那晚确实是我把你从河里捞了上来，可事实上却是你救了我呀。你…你才是那个促使我停止杀戮，以如今这种方式猎食的人。是你让我重新拥有了灵魂。让我想要做更好的自己。是你改变了我的生活啊，Steve。”

“可为什么…为什么你会不记得我呢？”

“我没有忘记你，”Bucky笑道，“我是没认出你来。这可是两码事啊。而那个跟着他妈妈住在第五大街破公寓里的小肺痨…我没有一天不想他的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，”Bucky说着双手环胸若有所思的抬头望天，“现在想起来，可能就是因为他，我才总会找年轻的金发男子下手。哼，真搞不懂我怎么早没意识到这一点。”

“这么说你救我命的那个时候就已经是一个吸血鬼了？”

“对滴，已经很久了。”

“有多久呢？我才发现我根本不知道你到底有多大。”

“呃…呵呵。我很老了。非常非常老。”

“噢，拜托嘛，”Steve撒娇地说，“你必须得告诉我，不然我会好奇的睡不着觉的。”

“好好好，可你必须保证不大惊小怪的。”

“我保证。”

“我不太清楚我具体的生年，不过大概应该是…1610年前后吧。”

“额滴神呀，Buck！”Steve怪叫一声。“我靠，我以为…我是说，我一开始以为你是个美国人。但那时候美国还连影儿都没有呢，所以…等等，你是哪儿的人？而且你是什么时候变成吸血鬼的？”

“我出生在爱尔兰。自从设立人头税以来，我们家族的姓氏一直是O’Bearain。后来我家移民到英格兰的多塞特时，我父亲把姓氏改成了Barnes。我长到二十六七岁的时候才变成吸血鬼。”

“事情是怎么发生的？”

“嗯，那时候我父母早就过世了，我成了…年轻绅士的有偿玩伴-”

“是字面意义上的那种吗？”

“不一定，这要视情况而定。像这种给大户人家的少爷找有偿玩伴的事在那个年代司空见惯。我遇上的那个被别人唤作纨绔子弟，他家的贵族父母愿意出钱供养我，让我吃饱穿暖，而我则需要对此事缄口不提，一直陪着他以防他去娼寮赌馆胡混，直到他娶妻成家为止。

另外就是他觉得我年轻漂亮，想跟我有床笫之欢，这些都是我们交易的一部分。不过这些我们都是心照不宣的。这或许算不上什么体面的营生，但总比沿街乞讨或者被送到殖民地当苦力客死异乡要强。”

“就是他把你变成吸血鬼的？”

“不不，不是他。是一位老公爵，以不时举办豪华奢侈且冗长的聚会而闻名，不过女性却不在受邀之列。他总是因为伤风败俗而饱受诟病，但他不仅富可敌国而且是亲王贵胄，所以显贵们都争相邀请他。可他却从不应邀，但是他的聚会却总是门庭若市。

那一年，我陪伴的那位年轻贵族受到了邀约，于是我就陪他一起去了。一天夜里，我喝得酩酊大醉，不知不觉就进到了花园里，然后就阴差阳错的撞上了老公爵本人。可他看起来却一点儿也不老。他一头黑发，皮肤光润，看起来根本连四十岁都不到。

他开始跟我聊了起来，可我却搞不懂状况，因为我不过是个一文不名，陪着一个妄称绅士的家伙进了他家大门的无名小卒罢了。但他却乐此不疲的跟我聊起了深奥的哲学问题，听得我直打瞌睡。

过了一阵他说看我很是疲倦，便邀请我去他的房间休息。我那时候已经清醒了一些，而且我也不傻，所以我便跟去了。”

“你觉得这么做叫 _不傻_ 吗？”

“那时的世道可跟如今不同啊，Steve。万一我触怒了公爵，当时就有可能丧命，或者被送上奴隶船运走，别人是根本不会在意这种事的。总之，我们欢爱了一番后，他开始变得怪异起来，一边哭一边摸我的脸。他说我实在太过俊美，不该让短暂而又可悲的人类之寿浪费了这种美。

我开始害怕起来，想用几句笑话蒙混过去。我于是问他是不是要杀了我，以此让我青春永驻。他说是的，然后就咬了我。后面发生了什么我就记不得了，我只记得自己是在地牢的一间囚室里醒来的。

他告诉我陪侍的年轻贵族，说一个仆人和其他几位途经的客人发现我淹死在了后花园的池塘里，还让他看了我已经冰凉的尸首。这之后，他教会了我作为吸血鬼的一切，而我则陪伴了他很长时间。”

“你恨他对你做的这一切吗？”

“并没有。那时候生存不易。所有人都是苟延残喘，能够英年早逝其实算是一种福分。比起我的父母来，我已经算是逃过一劫了，所以在我看来，我的运气还是很不错的。后来，我在公爵身边待得腻烦了，于是便出发游历欧洲。到了十九世纪五十年代（1850s）的时候，人们都对这个所谓的新世界向往不已，于是我决定来这儿开开眼界。

我一到美国就立刻爱上了这里，于是便把这里当成了家。慢慢的改掉了自己的口音，雇请律师和会计，购置房产…做足了所有的功课。所以我可以说比任何美国人都要美国人。我比他们所有人在这儿呆的时间都要长。”

“也就是说，你跟那个贵族和公爵都欢好过。那你…你是…我是说–”

“你想问我是不是同性恋？不是，我跟男人和女人都上过床。人数很多，我都数不过来了。我好像从十八世纪的时候就不数了。”

Steve一脸窘迫的别开眼，“哦。”

“Steve，我不是什么善类，”Bucky说道，“我一直在给你打预防针。”

“性事频繁跟你是不是善类有什么关系吗？”

“我说不清。但你肯定觉得这种事很不妥当。”

“不，这并没有什么不妥当的。只是你说这事时似乎有意想要惹我生气。你干嘛要这样啊？”

“我没想惹你生气。我只是不希望你对我心存幻想，认为我是个好人。”

“我觉得心存幻想的应该是你才对，Buck。你是个猎食者，却不肯出手杀人。你救了我的命，还让你所在的邻里免受犯罪困扰，我不高兴的时候你还会帮我找球哄我开心。撇开这些不提，一个货真价实的天使都说你是个好人了。你却依旧固执己见，而且还想让我也相信你的谬论。”

“我明白，”Bucky长叹一声，“我明白，Steve。可你又年轻有纯善，有你在旁，很难不让我觉得自己是个又老又丑的怪物。”

“你才不是啦。你很美。很…无与伦比，我爱你的一切。”

Bucky闻言不禁心脏漏跳了一拍。“你…说什么？”

“我，呃–没什么，”Steve的脸已经红的发紫了。“抱歉。”

“你要去哪儿？”见Steve从沙发上起身，Bucky急忙问道。

“刚刚出了那么大的丑，所以现在得赶紧逃走啊？”

Bucky伸出双手死死抓住了他的蓝T恤。“Steve，吻我。现在他妈的赶快过来吻我。”

Steve迟疑了片刻，继而凝望他的双眼，下一秒两人的唇瓣便紧紧贴在了一起，灵舌狂野地绞缠翻卷，双手则不顾一切的触摸、爱抚着彼此的身躯。Steve的气息、体热和滋味无不令Bucky头晕目眩。当Steve推开他坐起身时，一双獠牙已从他微启的唇间显露了出来。

“对不起，”他喘息着说道，“我一来劲儿就变得…不管不顾了。”

“我喜欢你这样，”Bucky轻声吐息道，“别停啊。”

Steve用金光闪耀的眸子贪婪的注视着对方的身子，然后便赶紧别开了眼去。“我必须得停。不然的话，我–我会控制不住自己的。”

“那就别控制自己。”

“事情没那么简单，Buck。”

“其实就这么简单，”Bucky说着想要将他拉回自己身边，“我想要你，Steve。要了我，占有我。”

“没那么简单，”Steve说着捉住了他的双手紧紧握住。“对我们来说不简单。我知道别人是怎么看待狼族的，可我们并非像野兽那样四处留情。我们是会选择伴侣的。然后就会相伴余生。”

“所以你不愿意…跟我那么做，”Bucky缓缓说道，“你不想让我做你的…你的伴侣，相伴终生。”

“不是，我想！这才是重点。我想要的只有你一个。可我不希望你为了顺应我的习性而选择我。这么做对你不公平。”

“可若是我不顺应这种方式，那你…又会怎么做？你会选择其他人吗？”

“不会。我在十二岁的时候就已经做出选择了，Buck。我爱你爱了一辈子了。要是不能选你的话，那我也…绝不会选别人了。”

Bucky直觉心跳如擂鼓，连五脏六腑都翻腾个不停，仿佛自己置身于科尼岛那个摩天轮的最高点一般。他抬头望进那双湛蓝深邃的蓝眼睛，深深吸了口气。

“那就选我吧，”趁自己还没临阵退缩之前他开口说道。“因为我也一直都爱着你。现在既然我终于得到你了，我肯定不会再放手了。所以…看来你是甩不掉我了。”

“真的呀？”Steve笑道，“没得商量了吗？”

“没得商量。总之这是你自找的。希望你对自己的选择感到高兴。”

“我是很高兴啊，”Steve说着抬手轻抚Bucky的脸庞，“我这辈子从没这么高兴过。”

“等咱俩上床之后再说吧。到时候估计你会乐疯的。”

“呃，说到这个，我得先提醒你一声。我到那时候会比较…凶猛。而且会变得领地意识极强。”

“Steve，我都说了我想要你了，”Bucky嗤笑一声，“你再继续这么甜言蜜语的就显得戏精了啊。”

Steve微笑着凝视他片刻，继而用獠牙划开了自己的手腕，然后将之送到了Bucky的嘴边。这一次他不再抗拒也不再感到难受。他一把握住了Steve的手臂，大口大口的将他火热醇香的血液吞入唇间。过了片刻，Steve便赶忙将手腕拽了开去。

“你一次不能喝太多，Buck，”他喘息道，“那样会对你造成伤害的。”

Bucky心不在焉的嗯了一声，舌尖掠过自己血牙的牙尖。Steve的血液此刻正在他全身汹涌，温暖他冰冷的身体，也令他全身颤栗不已。

他还尚未从这种感觉中清醒过来，就感到Steve将他从沙发上抱了起来。他将他抱进卧室一把丢在床上，眼看着Steve将身上的衣裤统统褪去。当Steve犹如太阳神般强健完美的裸体毫无保留的袒露在他面前时，他的血牙和下身的昂扬不禁阵阵发疼。

他的双目随即闪起金光，紧接着那狼人便扑了上来，凶暴的扯去他的衣衫，在他无暇的雪肌上吸吹舔咬，留下点点爱痕。此刻，他平生第一次体会到了隐藏在Steve阳光、甜美、无忧无虑表象下，那头饿狼难以克制的凶猛。这实在令他幸福得几欲窒息。

Steve将他翻过身跪趴在床上，让他大张开两腿。在令人难耐的短暂停歇过后，一条湿热的舌头突地舔舐起他敏感的菊穴来。继而在穴口进出逗弄，随之挑起的情欲几乎要将他逼疯。

“上了我，”Bucky呻吟道，抑制不住的挺动起腰胯来。“现在就上了我，我想要你。”

他被粗暴的按趴在床上，Steve随即便压在了他身上。而当Steve火烫粗长的分身突破他紧致的穴口，一下顶入了他体内时，他忍不住弓起身子发出一声低哑的呻吟。

Steve低吼一声，一口咬住了他的后颈，下身则猛地突入他的后庭，直到整根都深深陷入他体内为止。Bucky的大脑一片混乱，体内积蓄的痛楚令他无法思考，只能无助的被按在床上，拼命承受Steve的巨物。

Steve开始缓慢抽插起来，而随着他的力道和速度变逐渐加快，他的身体也慢慢适应了对方。痛楚与快乐也渐渐变得难以区分，就如同各种明艳、美丽的色彩混杂在一起，在他的脑中同时绽放。

他抬手抓紧床头板支撑起自己的身体，以此来承受Steve无与伦比的昂扬在自己体内疯狂的进出。每一次当对方触碰到他的前列腺时都令他的分身痛楚万分，前液汩汩渗出，早已令他的下身一片糯湿。而此时Steve却出其不意地抓住了他的长发，扯着他仰起头去。

“为我高潮吧，婊子。”Steve炙热的双唇在Bucky耳畔嘶吼道，“泻在我的大屌上。”

说罢他再次将牙齿深深嵌进了他的脖颈中，Bucky立时高潮了，绝顶的极乐令他两眼发黑。整个人在Steve身下控制不住的战栗不停，而他的分身则颤抖着喷出一股股热液将身下的床铺染得泾湿。

手中依旧扯着他的长发，Steve撑起身子开始如捣蒜般用力撞进他的体内，下体一次又一次凶猛地击打着对方的臀瓣，而Bucky则只能强撑着颤抖瘫软的身躯，无助地承受对方的攻城略地。他感到Steve的分身猛然肿胀起来，而且愈发火烫起来。Steve则挺起腰胯，将分身彻底埋入对方的花径中，嘶叫一声，将炙热的白灼喷洒在Bucky体内。

Bucky茫茫然的趴在那里享受着高潮的余韵。他隐约感觉到Steve小心翼翼地从他的体内退了出去，继而在他伤痕累累的脖颈上留下轻柔的一吻。他好像…说了什么。不过他才不在乎他到底说了什么。Steve的声音是那么柔美，令他想让自己沉浸其中，甜甜睡去。

存活了四百年，他从没被人如此彻底的操过。而且对方还他妈的是个狼人。见他奶奶的鬼，这恐怕又和他的血一样让他欲罢不能。只怕自己日后再也无法与他之外的人做爱了，所有的欢爱都会变得像温吞水一样淡而无味、乏善可陈。

这个想法令他感到极为可笑。当Steve拉着他翻身仰躺过去，一脸疑惑的看着他时，他已经笑得上气不接下气了，而看到对方写满担忧的那双傻乎乎的亮蓝眼眸时，Bucky忍不住笑得更厉害了。

“你不是因为刚刚不够爽才笑的吧？”Steve急切的问道。“我之前从没做过，所以你要是觉得我刚才显得…笨手笨脚的，那我很抱歉。我以后肯定会慢慢熟练起来的，我保证。”

“刚刚–刚刚是你第一次嘿咻啊？”Bucky笑得喘不过气来，眼泪都快流下来了。

“对啊，”Steve皱起了眉头，“你笑成这个样子。这算是正常情况吗？”

Bucky半天才总算忍下了笑意，继而叹了口气，抬手将挡在Steve汗津津的额头上的一缕金发轻轻拨开。“这是我体验过的最爽的一次性爱了，你个大笨狼。我笑是因为你把我的脑子都操坏了，我以后都好不了了。”

“哦，”Steve说道，“那…那就好。我也一样。我是说，这是我唯一的一次性事，不过我觉得既然开局不错，以后应该会越来越好的。”

“你还真是如狼似虎的，”Bucky说着揉了揉被咬得生疼的后颈。“使那么大劲咬我，而且刚刚还叫我婊子来着。”

“我真的很抱歉，”Steve忍不住一哆嗦，“我警告过你我可能会这样的嘛。”

“Steve，你就别老道歉啦。我喜欢你刚刚所做的一切。只不过你怎么不提前告诉我你是处男这件事啊？”

Steve听罢将脑袋歪向一边，像足了狗狗的呆萌样。“我以为你能明白的呢。我刚才说了我除了你没喜欢过别人的。”

“你是说了，我也从没喜欢过别人，可我还是跟上百人嘿咻过啊。”

听了这话，Steve那张傻乎乎的俊脸上立刻绽开了一朵甜笑。“你真的从没喜欢过别人呐？”

“除了我的刀子和朝天的大路，宝贝儿，”Bucky悠悠然的将双臂枕在脑后。

Steve闻言挑起了眉梢，“真的呀。”

“对滴。你要是想留住我，就别想用牵绊将我绑住。我就像–等等。说起来，把我绑住也可以考虑哦。那样做一定超辣的。”

“什么声音啊？”Steve忽然问，回头左右寻看。

“是我的手机。我的衣服呢？”

“刚刚脑子一热被我给扯碎了，Buck。都不知道掉哪儿了。”

“我看见我的裤子了，”Bucky说着抬起头去看，“被扔到紧那头儿去了。”

“我去拿。”

“别，等等。让我试试那招。”

他伸出手去，集中起精神。可过了几秒钟，出现在他手里的却是一把黑刃战刀。

“尼玛！”他低骂一声把刀丢在了床上。

“What the fuck？那天这招在那个网球上可是百试百灵的呀。”

“这些个刀子都是从哪儿冒出来的呀？”Steve看着Bucky把第三把刀子扔在一边。

“我又不是物理学家，我哪儿知道？”

“要不你用另一只手试试？”

“换一只手有什么区别啊，Steve？发出咒令的人都是我好不好。”

“谁知道呢，用科学的手段一一排除掉不可能的因素呗。试了才知道不对嘛。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，伸出了自己的机械手。那条灰色牛仔裤立刻从地上飘起来，飞到了他的手心里。

“这不代表你就是对的，所以别在我面前嘚瑟，”他边说边把手机从裤兜里掏了出来。“是Tash。她在问咱们在哪儿。”

“操，都八点半了，”Steve说道。“咱们已经迟到了。”


	16. Chapter 16

头脑冷静之后Bucky才终于意识到，接下来发生的一切都那么的顺理成章。实际情况就是，是他如毫无戒备的羔羊般，在尚不知前路如何的情况下，不知不觉地将自己陷入了这个境地的。所以要怪也只能怪他自己。

当然，他应该像个君子一般承认自己的错误，学会吃一堑长一智，同时让自己在逆境中始终镇定自若。不过面对这个名为Steve的逆境，恐怕少有君子能够保持冷静吧。

第一个拐点出现在两人上了出租车后，Steve美滋滋的宣布道：“嗨，我叫Steve，这是我男票。我们俩相爱了。”

出租车司机很识趣的假装自己听不懂英语。

“男票？”Bucky有些不安的问道，“咱们…以后就用这个词吗？”

“对滴，”Steve乐颠颠的回答，“哦，或者你愿意用伴侣也可以。这个词更贴切。”

受了这一记暴击，Bucky立即丢盔弃甲，彻底败下阵来。

算了，男票就男票吧。这个他还能接受。只不过这个词把他俩说得像一对情窦初开的小女生似的。不对，小男生。哎呀不管了。可是Steve他妈的跟个的哥说这些干嘛啦？

然而这个想法还没完全落地，Steve忽然伸出一只强健的胳膊将他搂进怀里，在他冰凉的脸颊上留下了一记暖暖的轻吻。他身上那种泌人心脾的体香立即令Bucky如上九霄，同时也让他脑袋里所有的想法都顿时断了片儿。

直到两个人来到豪华惹眼的Stark大厦，乘着电梯向顶楼升去时，Bucky的脑子才勉强算是会过点儿神来。他这才想起应该跟Steve说，让他先别到处大肆宣扬两人是男朋友这件事。

只不过他才要开口，还不等出声，Steve就抢先一步给他来了个壁咚，然后亲的他昏天黑地，连今夕是何年都忘得干干净净了，甚至想不起电梯这玩意儿能自动往上升到底是靠魔法还是靠电。

两人都已经进了Stark大厦装饰精美的休息室时，Bucky还没从刚刚那场热辣的突袭中完全醒转过来，而他的手也还被他的狼人…恶… _男朋友_ 紧紧握着。还好，他趁别人还未发现之前，赶忙把手抽了回来用力插进了裤兜里。

两人比约好的见面时间晚了九十分钟，这对Bucky而言算不得什么了不起的大事，可Steve却一副对不起天地万物的德行，一见到已恭候两人的女主人便认真、诚恳、仔细的道起歉来。

听完他的道歉，半魔族美女饶有兴味的抬起眉梢。“你们迟到是因为撕床单来着？”

“才不是啦！”Bucky立即否认。

“是滴，”Steve兴冲冲的承认，伸手一把揽住了吸血鬼的腰肢。“他是我男票了。我们恋爱嘞。”

听了这话，女主人立刻回过头冲着宾客如云的宴会厅另一头喊道：“嘿，Barton！你可欠我二十美刀哦！”

于是，就在这间豪华的鸡尾酒会场里，面对着周围这些熟的和不熟的宾客，Bucky被迫开始重新思考吸生，还有在这个叫Steve的家伙面前保持镇定的重要性。而这个金发碧眼、傻白甜的Steve呀，对于他的吸血鬼同伴的崇拜喜欢爱，不管是在精神层面还是在社交层面上都毫无界限可言。

“额滴神呐，Steve。”Bucky呻吟一声，痛苦的低下头去很绅士地做捂脸状。

“你说啥，Buck？”Steve大着嗓门儿问，“我没听清楚。”

“见鬼，当着那么多人的面，”Bucky低声嘶吼道，“别用我的真名好不好。”

“靠，抱歉抱歉。我净惦记着见大伙儿，把这事儿给忘了。你刚刚说什么来着，Winter？我没听清楚。”

“他擅用上主之名，是大不敬哦，”Carol狡黠的说道，信步来到三人身边。“不过你知道这是开玩笑的啦，对吧？这种事我才不走心呢。”

三人中只有Steve面露意外之色，“真的呀？”

“真的。这就是小题大做罢了。只要不是杀人越货、毁天灭地，否则我才懒得管呢。”

“嘿，既然说到这些事了，”Steve忽然说，“我能问一个比较私密的问题吗？”

“你问吧，不过我可未必会回答你。”Carol笑答。

“就是吧，既然你是个天使，而Tash是个恶魔，那你们…怎么会被允许在一起呢？”

“Tash只是个半血恶魔，所以她是有灵魂的。也就是说，在上主看来，她属于人类。”

“可就算这么说，这一点怎么也能被允许呢？天使与人类相好。”

“以前肯定是不行啦，不过那主要是为了保护人类一方的安全。可现在你们的族类受的教化多了，在意外窥见我们的真容后也不那么容易被搞发疯了，我们这边关于这方面的制度也就变得宽松了。另外对于谁站哪边的要求也不像以前那么非黑即白、非善既恶的了。不过这些条条框框的技术问题咱们还是留到日后再深究吧。”

“那也是因为这个，我和Winter虽属于猎食族类，却也被列为好人一方的吗？”

“差不多吧。比起谁吃谁，上面更看重各人的性格品质。不过那个定义总是变来变去的。所以别动不动就灭掉一片啊。呃，当然有正当理由的除外。”

“行了，我还是趁着你们没开始道德相对主义辩论之前把Carol拎走为好。”Tash说着拉住了女票的胳膊，“你们俩赶快去好好玩吧。咱们回头再聊。”

“好，那一会儿见啦，Tash，Carol。”Steve喜滋滋的和她们告别。他回头看向Bucky的时候，却发现他一脸不高兴的瞪着不远处，“嘿，你没事吧？”

“嗯？没事，”Bucky答道，“只不过…我所有关于善与恶的观念都来自于我虔诚的天主教信徒父母、一个上古的罗马尼亚吸血鬼军阀，还有一个变态九头蛇狂热分子。可要人家在一场鸡尾酒会上理解这一切，实在太诡异了。”

“你说的这场酒会是在一个巫师的大厦里举办的，参加的还都是超自然领域的生物。所以在我看来，这一切也没那么诡异啦。”

“Steve？”

“怎么，Buck？”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Steve说着握住了他的手，轻轻捏了一下。“哦，你知道咱们现在该做什么吗？”

“知道。开溜，回家去滚一整夜的床单。”

“我本来想说咱们去找Sam和Clint的，不过你的主意也很赞。等等，咱们要是早早溜了，Tash该不高兴了。她说给所有人都准备了惊喜的，所以咱们不能溜。”

“好吧，不过等酒会结束我估计就没力气做爱了。”

Steve听罢立刻挑衅的挑起眉梢，“我打赌你不会。”

“我打赌我肯定会，”Bucky反驳，“我到时估计会累得在出租车上打瞌睡的。”

“我不会让你有机会睡的，想知道原因吗？”

“什么原因呢，Steve？”

Steve探身过去在他耳边悄声说道：“因为我会把你操到爽翻天，你到时候连自己姓字名谁都会忘光光的，而且整个过程中我都绝对会让你醒着的。”

Bucky眼看着他退了开去，那张可恶的俊脸上挂着呆萌而又阳光的笑容。这个王八蛋到底算哪门子的恶魔啊？有哪一个能像他这样一边做无辜状一边口吐淫词啊？倒霉的是被他这一番撩，Bucky的底迪已经有要立正站好的意思了，害他还要在众人面前掩饰这个。

这个性感呆萌的Steve，非要等到回家后才撕床单而不是马上、现在就地解决。他不由得用俄语低声把所有能骂的都骂了个遍，而Steve则不以为然的拉着他往酒吧走去。太棒了，那两个鸟人，一如既往的兴高采烈、得意洋洋。

“别来无恙啊，老同志们，”Sam笑道，“你怎么样，呆古拉？”

Bucky凶巴巴的眯起眼。“好得不能再好了，鸟人。”

“嘿，伙计们，很高兴你们能来。”Clint则跟Steve和Bucky握了握手。“这么说来，你们俩现在是一对儿喽？”

“对啊，”Steve露出一个热力十足的笑容，“他是我男票，我们相爱了呢。”

“甜死银喽，”Sam笑道，“豺狼找了虎豹做男票，天作之合啊。”

“确切的讲，应该是‘伴侣’更贴切才对。”Steve认真的解释，一边的Bucky则被羞的连死的心都有了。“不过这个词大伙儿都不怎么用了，所以还是说男票好一些。”

“狼人的伴侣是一生一世的对吧？”Clint坏坏的问，“这么说…叫老公不是更好些吗？”

“没门儿。”Bucky立刻打断他的话。“绝对不可以。我求你们就别再给他找辙了好吗。他现在恨不得逢人就讲我是他男票。连特么一个的哥都不放过。”

“你就是啊，Buck，”Steve说道，“我干嘛不能让别人知道呢？”

“矮油，小朗狼的领地意识好强哦。”Sam咋舌道，“接下来他可能就得用尿液把你圈起来了吧，Winter？”

Bucky立刻皱起了脸，“你不会做那种事的吧？”

“当然不会啦，”Steve愤愤地说道。“你浑身上下都是我的味儿了，我干嘛还要用尿把你圈起来呀？”

“等等，你–我怎么会浑身上下都是你的味儿呢？”

“咱俩做爱了呀。现在别的狼人只要离你一个街区远就能闻出来，知道你是我的人，也就不会来打你的主意了。”

Bucky听罢双手环胸。“你的人？”

“不不，不是–好吧，我知道这话听着膈应，但我不是那个意思。我们狼族的领地意识是很强的，因此我们对尊重彼此之间界限这种事都比较注意。在伴侣身上留下自己的气味是宣告他人勿近的一种礼貌手段，以此来避免不必要的冲突和误会。再说我身上也有你的气味呀。”

“噢~~~”Sam来回看着两个人。“这两只简直甜到发腻了。”

“你们俩闻不见这股味儿对吧？”Bucky有些担忧的问道，“我现在是不是一身熏死人的狼味儿？”

“只有狼族才能闻见这种气味信息的，Winter，”Clint大笑起来。“安啦，你身上还是一股子死亡和雅皮士的味儿。”

“那就好。”Bucky不爽的吐出一句。

“哦，吸血族还是能闻出一点儿的，”Sam很好心的补刀。“所以你身上的狼味儿还是有可能熏着其他吸血鬼的。”

“操，我就知道，”Bucky呻吟一声。“我肯定会被排斥的。”

“你平时跟其他吸血鬼一起休闲吗？”Steve问。

“那…倒是没有啦。不过我以后也许会呢，这谁哪儿知道啊。”

“那你想跟他们交际吗？”

“这不是重点好吧，Steve。我正在努力想让自己为了染上一身狼味儿而火大，拜托你别用你的逻辑把我往沟里带好吗？”

“哦，抱歉，Buck。哎，这倒是提醒我了，Tash为啥说你欠她20美刀呢，Clint？”

“她说她赌你们俩用不了三天就会腻在一起了。我觉得你们能死撑得久一点的，所以就跟她赌了。”

“他忘了把你俩对彼此的饥渴程度考虑进去，”Sam说道，“阴沟里翻船呀。”

“嘿，俺们又不是有血有肉的实体，”Clint争辩道，“这种生理冲动我可是很难体会的。”

“那我就让你好好体会体会。”Sam说完便一把将他抓过去亲吻起来。

Steve好奇的歪过脑袋。“你们俩都不做爱的吗？”

“我们当然做爱，”Clint说，“我只不过–”

“我们俩可是性事猛如虎呢，”Sam插嘴，“我那可绝对是红旗不倒。”

Clint白了他一眼。“我的意思是，你们这些实体生物有性事是为了种族繁衍，可我生来并没有生殖本能。我们当然也做爱，可那纯粹是彼此间的欢愉亲密，也是增强情感纽带的一种方式。”

“哇嗷，宝儿，”Sam插嘴道，“这可是我听过最基的话了。”

“可Bucky和我也不能生殖啊，”Steve皱眉问，“我是说…他是个死人，我是个Gay，所以我们也没法生殖。可为什么我们还会有生理上的性冲动呢？”

“进化呗，同学。”Sam说着耸了耸肩。“数百万年的进化使然。咱们的基因又不会分公母，只知道应该把老二捅进洞里然后散播种子而已。”

“OK，这话题越说越恶心了，”Bucky说道，“我得赶紧去找Wanda，让她把我这十分钟的记忆抹掉。”

“她有这本事？”Steve高声追问。

“试试就知道了。”Bucky边走边回头答道。

“嘿，我们都为你感到高兴，”Sam等他走远了才说道，“你们俩真的很般配。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，”Clint点了点头。“你们俩理当快快乐乐的生活。很高兴你们走到了一起。”

“谢谢你们，”Steve微微一笑。“这对我意义重大。我还是赶快去找Winter为妙，省得他乱跑，这儿那么多神盾局探员，别回头被他吓着了。”

“对吼，赶快去给你的性感吸血鬼男神站卫兵吧，”Sam大笑道，“回头见，Steve。”

Steve找到Bucky的时候，他正和Pepper一起站在巨大的露台上俯瞰着城市，对方身着一条血红色的晚礼服长裙，像之前一样赤着脚。他不知道这是不是魔鬼的习惯，但直接开口问又觉得很失礼。

而一个年长许多的混沌恶魔，面对一个不堪一击的吸血鬼，却选择以柔弱娇小的女子模样示人，这也让他颇感有趣。

“嗨，Steve，”她非常热情的拥抱了一下Steve。“真高兴你们俩能来。玩儿的还尽兴吧？”

“非常尽兴，女士。”Steve说道，“还要感谢您邀请我们来参加派对呢。”

“哦，我们超喜欢办派对的。你们能来还算是捧我的场呢。Tony的那些巫师朋友和商务伙伴实在无聊透顶。有年轻人来活跃气氛再好不过了。”

“Winter除外，”Steve笑道，“他算是老人了，非常老的那种。”

“他对我来说就是个小屁孩罢了，”Pepper说着对Bucky微微一笑，“不过我是永恒不死的，所以基本上所有人对我来说都是小屁孩。”

“Stark先生，他是个人类吧？”

“对啊。”

“可…既然他是Tash的爸爸，而她已经五百岁了–”

“哦，对了，”她笑道。“你不明白为什么一个人类能活那么长时间。其实这跟我和Tony怎么见面的大有关系。那时候他还只是个年轻的巫师，想方设法的要提升自己的法力，后来他不知道从哪儿学会了一个召唤术，把我给召唤了出来。要在平常，我肯定会为了召唤者的胆大妄为当场把这个人烧成灰的，可他实在太可爱了，我于是放了他一马，看他要如何表现。

总之，我们后来相谈甚欢，最后他把灵魂献给了我。作为回报，我让他长生不老，拥有了无尽的财富，还有了统御黑魔法的能力。这些对我来说都是毛毛雨啦，而且我真的真的爱死他了。之后我们就结婚了，然后就有了Tash，其他的就都是些历史啦。”

“还真的是历史呢，”Bucky说道，“基本上所有的重要战事都有她的参与。”

“人总得有点爱好嘛。”Pepper耸了耸肩，“再说，我又没掀起战乱，我只不过是…当参战双方陷入胶着的时候把情况向混乱的方式引导而已。我1942年在柏林遇见你的时候就在做这个。”

Steve听了不禁一皱眉，“你1942年在柏林干什么，Winter？”

“杀纳粹啊，”Bucky答道，“虽然我这种情况没法入伍参战，不过我能说一口流利的德语，而且可以用拟行术随意进出任何地方，所以我就去了柏林。我杀了一个党卫军的上尉，穿着他的军服开始在纳粹聚集的夜总会里出入。”

“蓝天使（Der Blaue Engel），”Pepper略带伤感的说道，“我就是在那家夜总会遇见他的。这个绝美的吸血鬼小子穿着笔挺的银黑相间的军服，在死亡和鲜血之间徜徉。那样子引得我都忍不住想当场就和他交易了，只可惜他的灵魂不属于他，这就是生活呀。”

“不属于他，女士？”Steve连忙问，“您这话是什么意思啊？”

“意思是说他的灵魂早已属于别人了。只要奉上灵魂，我可以让一个人类要什么有什么，但有些规矩准则是必须遵守的。我不能拿走赠予他人的灵魂，即使是原本的拥有者在不知情的情况下赠出了灵魂，这也是不行的。”

“那…那他的灵魂到底属于谁？那个创造了他的吸血鬼吗？”

“并不是，”她笑道，“将人变成吸血鬼只涉及血液交换，而与灵魂无干，再者吸血鬼也并不比人类差多少。他将自己的灵魂无偿的馈赠给了别人。所以我对他根本无能为力，但他在柏林的中心地带一个接一个的屠杀纳粹，倒为我提供了无数甜美的混乱，于是我决定帮他一个忙作为回报。”

“什么忙？”

“我警告他，在柏林有一个很大的狂热分子集结成的组织，如果他继续这么张扬的行事，那帮人早晚会注意到他，并且会来追杀他。我跟他说让他趁早离开那里，去瑞士或者英格兰暂避一时。可后来我才发现他没听我的话。”

“那帮人到战争差不多结束的时候才找上我的，”Bucky回道，“他们派了一帮人偷袭了我，给我下了毒。我一开始还以为他们会杀了我，可…他们却没有。”

“可他们确实抓住你了呀，”Steve说道，“你为什么不听劝呢？”

“可能是因为他当时一下子钓上了三个党卫军军官，然后一个个的把他们诱进黑巷里吸干的缘故吧，”Pepper答道，“他一个吸血鬼居然吸血吸到醉醺醺的，嘴里还不停的说着自己被一个差点淹死的金发男孩给毁得无地自容。”

“对哦，这就是他，”Bucky说着指了指Steve，“他就是那个害我无地自容的金发小子。你可能早就知道了吧。”

“那当然了，”Pepper笑了笑，“很高兴你总算找到他了。Steve，要珍惜他的灵魂哦，那可是旷世奇珍啊。”

“呃–我？”Steve惊得都说不清话了，“可你刚说他–你说他的灵魂–属于别人啊。”

“他真是可爱得不得了，Winter，”她笑着转向Bucky，“不过看来不怎么机灵。”

“确实是个傻白甜。”Bucky干巴巴的回道。

“我得去看看Tony那边了。你们俩好好玩哦。哦，先别急着走，Tash过几分钟有事要跟大伙儿宣布。”

“你觉得她是不是要和Carol结婚啊？”看着Pepper缓步朝休息区走去，Steve低声问Bucky。“要是那样就太激动人心了。”

Bucky斜睨着他，“啥？这有什么好激动人心的？”

“找到真爱呀，Buck。看别人跟咱们俩一样幸福快乐你不高兴吗？”

“咱俩可还没结婚呢，Steve。”

“法律上是没有啦。那你觉得咱们要不要去登记呢？”

“登什么记？”

“登记结婚啊。”

Bucky立刻皱起了脸，“别别，别跟我提结婚的事。不然我非当场惊恐发作不可。”

“抱歉啦，”Steve有些委屈的说，“我就是想看看在这件事上你持什么态度嘛。我现在知道了，这事我以后再也不提了还不行？”

“Steve，你清楚我的灵魂是属于你的对吧？既然这样，咱们根本不需要用誓言或者戒指来证明咱俩…这样的。不管是什么关系吧，总之就是咱俩在一起。”

“我懂是懂啦，”Steve忍不住嘟起了嘴，“可人家就是喜欢结婚誓言和戒指啊，多浪漫啊。”

“操蛋喽，”Bucky惊喘着抓住一旁的栏杆扶手以免自己摔倒。“我喘–我喘不过气来了。”

“我才刚提结婚这两个字，你就给我来这么大的反应，Buck。你不是说你爱我，而且还要做我的伴侣吗？”

“我是很爱你的！我爱你爱得简直…简直连心口都疼得要炸开了！”

Bucky实在希望自己能赶快闭上他那张鸟儿嘴，只可惜第一句话说出了口，后面的话再想拦也拦不住了。

“你知道你提结婚我为什么会蹿儿了吗？因为我他妈的害怕得要死！万一你死了怎么办，Steve？到那时候那些誓言和戒指还顶个屁用？我第一次见到你的时候，你就差点儿淹死，后来还哮喘发作险些一命呜呼。我怎么–我怎么知道会不会有那么一天，不管我怎么做都无力回天呢？”

Bucky这时才意识到自己已泪如泉涌了，他赶忙转身一边羞愤地抹掉脸颊上的泪水，一边努力控制自己急促的呼吸。

“有我呢，Buck。到这儿来，”Steve说着将他拉进自己怀中。“跟我一起深呼吸。”

他将Bucky紧紧抱住怀里，开始缓慢的做起了深呼吸。Bucky一开始还打算抗拒，可多年前那晚的情景却浮现在了他的眼前，那时候他也是这样将那个惊恐万状的孩子揽在怀里悉心安慰的呀。

那个孩子如今虽已长大成人，但他依旧在抬眼望他时，看到了恶魔表象之下的天使。依旧在得知了他的恶行后，全心全意的爱着他。

他于是沉溺在他的怀中，整个人倚靠在Steve身上。感觉着对方胸口的缓慢起伏，呼吸着对方令人舒心的气息。那一刻，他仿佛看到了无尽的未来展现在了自己面前。而日后迈出的每一步，他都希望有这个男人陪伴在他的左右。

“我做就是了。”他轻声说道。

“你做什么？”Steve问。

“随你想怎样都行。念婚礼誓言、戴戒指…所有这些，只要你高兴我都照做。不过事先声明，我的律师肯定会跑来插手的。我的产业可不少呢。”

“这些咱们可以留着以后慢慢商量，Buck，”Steve说着在他的发顶轻轻亲了一下。“我知道是我逼你逼的太紧了。我这人一兴奋就不管不顾的。其实只要能跟你在一起我就满足了。”

“希望如此，因为咱们俩正式在一起到现在也就…五个小时吧。”

“是吗？”Steve笑了起来，“我怎么觉得过了那么久了呢。”

“确实，”Bucky叹了口气，伸手搂住了Steve的腰背。“确实过了很久呢。”

正这时，休息区的灯光突然闪了起来，宾客们见状都向着休息区中间的小舞台围拢了过去，那里已事先准备好了一个麦克风。Steve于是拉着Bucky的手也跟了过去，站在人群外头看着Tash登上了小舞台。

“各位来宾，晚上好。”她用性感的声音说道。“希望各位已经灌够了我老爸的酒。因为我跟他保证过，这次派对花的钱得赶得上一场婚礼的费用。”

宾客们一劲儿的喝彩鼓噪，大喊着“干杯！”“免费酒水！”。Tash继续说了下去。

“在场的大多数人都知道我这些年一直都在配合神盾局的工作，但是始终没有答应成为一位全职特工。今晚呢…我依旧没答应。不过我有更好的消息要告诉大家。今晚，我很荣幸的宣布，神盾局的巫术及高科技分部正式成立，Stark工业集团将为之提供全部经费和支持。”

顷刻间掌声雷动，众人大声欢呼，大喊“呜！！！”“STD分部*！！”

“两方的合作不仅能扩大我们的工作范围，帮助更多的民众，而且能让我们的间谍武器彻底摆脱冷战时期的水平。对于那些还执迷于口红式相机和可爆炸翼尖的人，我只能说声抱歉啦。我在此就不多费口舌解释了，有请Stark工业集团CEO，我的父亲，Tony Stark上台致辞。”

掌声和欢呼声更加震耳欲聋，Tash将舞台交给Stark先生后便退了下来。借着台上台下插科打诨的功夫，Steve和Bucky悄悄溜了出来往吧台走去，Tash此刻正和Sam、Clint以及姗姗来迟的Wanda站在一起。

Steve立刻上去拉住Tash就这个新部门的事问东问西，而Bucky对此则兴致缺缺。Wanda送他的礼物让他高兴的不得了，他想都没想的就给了她一个拥抱，并在她脸颊上亲了一口，这个举动不禁吓了她一跳。

“哦见鬼。抱歉抱歉。”他一皱眉头，“不好意思吓着你了。”

“那倒没有，”她说着捋了捋头发，“可能有那么一点儿吧。我有点儿搞不清楚哪个到底是真正的你。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。别人都说你性格百变，可我倒没觉得你有什么不同之处。”

“也许是因为你比别人都更了解作为士兵的那个我吧。我并不是判若两人，他只是失去记忆的我而已。”

“厚， _他_ 可是个非常惹人厌的小混蛋呢，所以我还是希望这次你能保住自己的记忆。”

“啥？”Bucky露出一脸无辜相，“我从来都不是什么讨人厌的小混蛋。”

“从来？该说一直都是吧？”

“我什么时候–”

“在昆式战机上的时候，你拿那个破网球打我的头来着。”

“那个球才不破！而且那样多好玩儿啊。”

“那好。1963年在巴黎，”她说着双手环胸，“你死乞白赖的非要爬埃菲尔铁塔，我说不去，结果你自己爬上去了，还从上面朝我扔刀子。”

“我那不是朝 _你_ 扔好伐，是朝你 _旁边_ 扔。”

“那同一年在威尼斯那次呢？你把我推到河道里去了耶。”

“不对，那次不能算。我推你是救你免挨枪子儿。”

“那第二次呢？”

“我…推了你两次吗？呃，反正第一次肯定是为了救你的命。”

“我能让子弹拐弯儿好伐，soldat！我用不着你把我推进脏兮兮的河水里来救我的命！”

“嘿，我们要帮你俩劝架吗？”Clint插嘴问。

“不用。”Wanda回道，眼睛依旧凶巴巴的盯着Bucky，“我们俩这是互示友爱呢。”

“没错，”Bucky也凶巴巴的盯着Wanda，“她先冲我嚷嚷，然后我会告诉她我做的那些事的可爱之处，最后她就会同意我的说法了。”

“好呗，”Clint说着慢慢退了开去。“咱别在这儿动手就行，好伐？”

可惜这两只似乎都没听见他的话。

“才不像你说的那样呢，soldat，”Wanda说道，“你会为你做的缺德事道歉，并且承认那些事并不好玩。”

“想得美，”Bucky兴致满满的说道，“我当然会道歉，但好玩就是好玩，我才不会昧着良心说假话咧。”

“你…说实话，你是对的。我不记得你有哪次说过你的那些恶作剧不好笑。”

“可我很肯定我说过对不起了呀，你还这么不依不饶的就没劲了，”Bucky辩道，“再说了，你是知道我只有在大脑退化到孩童状态的时候才会做那种事的嘛，而且在我不听话的时候也只有你一个人不会打我。”

“你–你犯规！”Wanda说话间已经变得眼泪汪汪起来，“这不公平。”

“哦别别，别哭别哭，”Bucky立刻跟着紧张起来，“我不是有意要惹你不高兴的，我只是想提醒你我为啥会那么惹人烦嘛。”

“你没惹人烦，”Wanda抽噎着说道，“很抱歉我对你那么不耐烦。那不能怪你。”

“你很耐心啦，”Bucky安慰她道，“你待我非常好，女巫。你是我唯一的朋友。”

“你也是我唯一的朋友，soldat，”她边说边使劲的抹眼泪，“我只能眼睁睁的看着他们一次次的把你的意识夺走。虽然那个时候我孤身一人被困在那儿，可当你逃脱的时候我真的很高兴。但当他们把你抓回来的时候，我的心都碎了。”

“不过咱们俩现在都自由了，那个死灵法师还有那个老头都死了，”Bucky说着将她抱进怀里。“我们自由了，他们休想再把我们变成奴隶。这一切都要归功于你。”

“没有你我也成不了事，”她轻叹一声，“我可能–恶，你身上哪儿来的这一股子狼味儿啊？”

“哦，这个要怪我，”Steve（刚刚一直在偷听他们谈话）乐呵呵的说道，“他现在是我男票了，我们俩恋爱了耶。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲黑板普及*知识：  
> STD–Sorcery and Technology Division，即巫术及高科技部，但STD还是性病的缩写@_@|||


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢基妹的童鞋们，他出现啦！！！！

“好啦。好，”Steve边说边焦躁地搓着手，“你肯定不会有什么问题？”

Bucky给了他一记卫生眼。

“抱歉，”Steve有些不好意思的说道，“我就是不放心丢下你一个人嘛。”

“Steve，我自己一个人生活了四百年耶，”Bucky没辙的叹了口气，“两天时间不会有事的。”

“好吧，不过…上次我才一个不留神没看住你，你就被人绑走了，那次可才几分钟啊。所以别怪我紧张。”

“九头蛇已经完蛋了，Steve。你这不就要去他们的那个废墟总部帮神盾局查看他们的遗骸嘛。”

“是啊，不过–”

“嘿，金发妞儿，咱今儿还出得了这个门不？”Tash的声音从客厅传来。

“好吧，那我走了。”Steve说着拿起了自己的帆布包。“每隔几个小时就给我发个短信啥的，好让我放心，行不？”

“才不要。”

Steve立刻摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子，“可是，Buck–”

“你的可怜狗狗眼撩不到我的，大笨狼。”Bucky笑着抬起头望他。“快走吧，不然Tash就要进屋来把你拖出去了。”

“好好，那我尽快回来。”Steve说道，终于迈步出了门，“爱你哦！”

“我也爱你。”Bucky回道，顺手将门关上。

他一边换衣服一边笑了笑。这个傻白甜狼还真是保护欲爆棚。要在平时，Bucky准会对这种表现嗤之以鼻，然而Steve对自己伴侣安全的警觉却既热忱又可爱，仿佛围着他团团转的不是一个专横的男朋友，而是一只超懂事的宠物狗。

可能更是因为这份担忧中根本没有嫉妒和掌控他人的成分吧。Steve表达自己专一的方式也简单直接。Bucky早已明了，他真的是良善无暇的。任何想从Steve的言行中发现他私心的人都会最终知道，他是用心最纯善，也是最无私的人。Steve全身上下可以说根本没有一点阴邪。

Bucky说不清命运究竟为什么会把纯良完美的Steve与满身罪恶的他绑在一起，但不管怎样，他都无限感激上苍对他的垂怜。他想要有所表示，向Steve表示他的感恩之情。

只可惜这附近唯一能与上苍交流心得的地方就是天主教堂，而那位犹太基督估计跟吸血鬼和狼人结合在一起这件事没啥关系。再说他就算真想，也进不了教堂*，所以…他还是为Steve _做点儿什么_ 更靠谱一些。这个应该没啥问题。可做什么呢？怎么做？

他一边想着一边换衣服（黑色牛仔裤，深红色套头针织衫–新买的，老的那件在他被九头蛇绑架的时候穿着，他也不知道他们把那件衣服丢哪儿了-配黑色靴子）。他以前从没有在意过什么人，更没想过要为他做与性事无关的事情。他思虑再三，终于拿起了手机求助。

 **Winter：** 你干嘛呢

大约过了半分钟左右，他的手机振动提示收到了短信。

 **鸟人：** 你谁啊？你哪儿弄到我的号码的？

 **Winter：** 能去黑暗之心跟我碰个面吗

 **鸟人：** 够了哦，我要报警了。

 **Winter：** 操你的傻鸟儿，我有要紧事儿

 **鸟人：** 行吧，我已经在那儿了，十分钟后见。

Bucky戴上墨镜，把手机放进兜里便出了门。他不知不觉间已经习惯了一下楼梯就对上Steve傻乎乎的灿烂笑容，所以在没有看见的时候他差点儿就四处观望起来了。没有了他的满头金发和紧绷绷的蓝T恤，整条街似乎都显得死气沉沉的了，搞得Bucky还真的有些想念他了。

他不禁暗自嘲笑自己的孩子气，继而迈步朝咖啡馆走去。站在柜台后面的当然不是嘴角含嗔、牙尖嘴利的Tash，而是一个她找来顶班的二十多岁的小年轻。恶，没了那些熟识的人，一切都变得那么的别扭。

今天当班的这个孩子可算是Tash找来顶班的人当中他最不喜欢的一个了。她棕色带挑染的长发梳了一个哪吒头，在Bucky看来却是史上最傻人类这一头衔的完美诠释。她现在还没被关进疯人院实在是令人震惊。

他点了饮品，然后无奈的看着她动手准备。她首先做的事就是拿出了一个纸杯放在台子上。到目前为止还不错。然后她便拿出了一大盒全脂牛奶往奶泡壶里倒。

他大叹一声，摘下了墨镜。“Star。”

她吓了一跳，赶紧抬起头来。“我…叫Sky。”

“Sky，”他问，“你拿牛奶干什么？”

“呃，打奶泡好加进你的–”

“加进我的…？”

“美式…咖啡啊。哦对，那种不用加牛奶。抱歉，我刚上手还不熟悉。”

“没关系，”他强笑了一声，“你很快就能练熟的。”

等她好不容易把他要的饮品准备好后，他道了谢后便走到门外，在一张铁艺桌子边坐了下来。过来几分钟，Sam便一脸悠然自得的遛了过来。

“你好啊，呆古拉，”他说着透过窗子望向店里。“谁当班啊？”

“那个神游的孩子。”

“那我还是别冒这个险买咖啡了，”说罢他笑吟吟地坐在了Bucky对面的椅子里。“怎么啦？你说有要紧事儿商量。”

“是…关于Steve啦。”Bucky说。

“操，他不是怀孕了吧？”

Bucky翻了他一个白眼，“你可真够逗的，阿鸟。我是想为他做点什么。”

“好啊。想做什么呢？”

“我也不知道，所以才来求助你呀。我想做点能…讨别人欢心的事。”

“喔~~~~，太甜蜜了，”Sam大笑道，“你可真是被那头傻狼吃得死死的呀。”

“对，就是如此。我想为他做点儿特别的事，可我不知道该怎么办。你已婚，所以这种事你应该很在行。”

“行，我可以帮你。不过特别也分很多种。有性感的特别、浪漫的特别、很有心的特别–”

“就是这种，”Bucky插嘴道，“很用心的那种。我该怎么办？”

“这个嘛，你得先想想有什么能让Steve高兴，而且–怎么了？你怎么跟见了鬼似的？”

Bucky突然之间直直的坐起身来，目不转睛的注视着前方，眉头紧皱，一双灰蓝色的眼睛里暗潮汹涌。

“吸血鬼，”他嘶声说，“有另一个吸血鬼来了。”

“什么？”Sam赶忙环视四周。

正这个功夫，一股黑雾旋转而来，在离他们几步开外的地方停滞了下来。黑雾猛然冲起老高，形成了一个柱状，然后慢慢化作人形。来人的脸上虽挂着笑容，但Sam看得出对方绝对来者不善。

他面色苍白，一身裁剪精致的黑色西装。再加上他梳理得一丝不乱的及肩黑发，欣长的身材和一双冰冷的绿眸，让人怎么都觉得他简直是‘锐气逼人’这个词的绝佳代言。

“你好，Winter。”男子的声音十分悦耳，还带着优雅的英伦范儿。“很高兴见到你。”

“你来干什么？”Bucky低吼道。

“哎呀，怎么这么招呼老朋友呢？”男子轻抬眉梢，缓缓摊开两只纤白的手。“我可没恶意哦。”

Bucky一脸怀疑的望着他，“听着可不像你的风格啊。”

“我是来警告你的。”

“好吧，这听着倒像是你的风格了。尽管威胁我吧，我洗耳恭听。”

“哦，这威胁可并非来自于我哦，”男子冷冰冰的说，“我来只是要事先提醒你而已。”

“我没工夫听这些废话，Loki，”Bucky不耐烦的开口。“有什么话赶紧说完，然后就快滚。”

Loki冰冷的目光瞟了一眼Sam。“最近我听到一些传言，说你跟一些陌生人交往甚密。不仅如此，我还听说你…该怎么说呢…对于以往的游戏已经开始失去兴趣了。”

Bucky紧绷着一张脸，凶巴巴的瞪着他。

“这种谣传我当然是一个字也不信的，”Loki继续说道，“可你也知道那些后生是什么脾气秉性的。爱头脑发热还不好控制。总是跃跃欲试的拓宽自己的领地。”

目不斜视的看着Loki的双眼，Bucky将自己的左臂搭在桌上，金属手指缓缓敲击着铸铁的桌面。Loki看了一眼那只手后便赶紧转回目光继续与他对视，但却掩饰不住眼神中的那一抹戒备。

“如果有哪个后生觉得我变软弱了，那他们大可上门来求证一番，”Bucky不紧不慢的说，“这种事根本不用烦劳你出马呀。”

“啊，可我必须来，”Loki悠然说道。“除了我以外，你控制着这座城市里最大的一片领地。下层社会发生动荡对你我而言都不是什么好事。”

“然后呢？”

“我来是为了要协助你的，以免有人意图对你不利。”

“为什么。”

“Winter，拜托你别挑战我的耐性。我是以朋友的身份来找你的，而且还打算–”

“不，”Bucky打断了他的话。“自你获得永生之后就从没做过一件于你无益的事。所以你跑来肯定不是因为自己大彻大悟、痛改前非了。你来是因为你需要我的帮助。你这次到底又惹上什么麻烦了，Loki？而且这事又他妈跟我有毛关系？”

Loki紧抿双唇露出一丝浅笑，“依旧是直奔主题呢。我能坐下吗？”

“这儿可是自由国度。”

“可爱哦。别人还真以为你是个美国人呢，你几乎是把这儿的做派学了个–”Loki突然止住话头，歪着脑袋露出一个古怪的神情。继而便死盯着Bucky不放。“我怎么…闻到一股子狼味儿啊？这股味儿是从哪儿飘来的？”

“是我，”Sam立刻接口，“你对狼族有意见啊？”

“哈，可你又不是狼，”Loki说着露出了一抹恶毒的笑，“看来应该是一头狼在你身上做了气味标记呢。”

Sam立刻双手环胸。“没错。他是我男朋友。我们俩谈恋爱呢。”

“浪漫喔，”Loki嘲弄道，继而转头望向Bucky。“继续说事。这些年来，时不时就会有些后生在我的地盘上形成比较松散的势力，但都被我一一镇压下去了。那些都不过是些小场面罢了。但自从关于你的流言开始传播后，这些势力集结的频率和严重性都加大了。我现在相信有一个组织性更强的势力正在逐渐崛起。其领袖甚至可能是一个长者，想要推翻我，把曼哈顿收入囊中。想要单凭你我的一己之力是对付不了他的，可如果咱们联手，对付他就不在话下了。”

“我为什么要这么做呢？”Bucky问，“谁执掌曼哈顿地区跟我有什么关系？”

“Winter，你应该清楚咱们两人的领地是相邻的，”Loki耐心的说道，“其中一个出现破绽，那么另外一个也无法保全。如果我被人搞掉了的话，接下来轮到的就肯定是你。”

“我只控制着半个布鲁克林而已。你干嘛不去找控制那半个布鲁克林和皇后区的人呢？比起我来，他们肯定更想保全各自的领地。”

“这是因为那些地区都并不是掌握在一个吸血鬼手里的。曼哈顿是我的领地。Flatbush以北的布鲁克林区，从柏树山到日落公园之间都是你的地盘。”

“我知道我住哪儿。说重点。”

“这片地域太大了，两个吸血鬼根本自顾不暇，Winter。除我之外，你是咱们族群中唯一一个拥有这么大地盘的人。这也让你成了另一个潜在的目标，因此也是我唯一的潜在盟友。”

“那为什么偏偏赶在这个时候有所动作？已经有两百年没人敢来挑衅咱们两个了。”

“之所以没有人胆敢公开挑战我们是因为我们早就以狠绝残暴而名声在外了。可你最近的怪异表现则撼动了这个名声，这也让我们身陷险境。”

Bucky缓缓摇了摇头，紧咬着牙关心有不甘的盯着面前的桌子。

“真他妈的难以置信，”过了许久他才开口。“我实在不敢相信你一露面就又把我拽回到你那些阴谋诡计和政治斗争里去了。这么长时间以来我他妈的头一次就想图个清静。”

“那就帮帮我，”Loki急切的探身过去，“咱们要当众显示实力，把异端的苗头掐死在摇篮里，让其他人都知道咱们不是好惹的才行。只有靠枪杆子才能挣到和平，这一点你可比我清楚得多。”

“我…我不确定，”Bucky叹了口气，“我现在有了别的责任在身。事情没你说的那么简单。”

“Winter，当初是谁帮你打下这么大片领地的？而且在多年以前你突然失踪的时候，又是谁相信你一定会回来，所以一直帮你苦守着这份基业的？”

“是你。”

“当然是我。身边有一位盟友当然很重要，可你的境遇我也是很关心的。”

“你他妈的省省吧，Loki，”Bucky低吼一声，灰蓝色的眼眸中跳动着怒火。“你要是真那么关心我的境遇，那你早就该–”

Loki轻挑起精心修饰的眉毛，“我早就该…什么？”

“没什么。我只是–我需要认真考虑一下。给我几天时间好吗？”

“当然没问题。”Loki说着站起身来，“你决定了以后就过来找我吧。你知道去哪儿能找到我的。”

“知道。”

“哦，Winter，”他说道，“很高兴见到你。”

Bucky没有回答，甚至连看都没看他一眼。Loki对Sam微一颔首，继而便化作一股黑烟飘散而去了。

“那…你打算–”Sam开口问。

“不。”

“那好呗，”他边说边拿出了手机。“看来神盾局要有顶级要事要应对了。不敢相信我居然没听说过刚刚那家伙。”

“Sam，拜托你别搅和了，”Bucky不耐烦的抬头看他。

Sam见状一愣，“你刚刚居然…叫我本名来着？你没事儿吧，伙计？”

“我没事。我–我会没事的。就是，拜托先别让神盾局插手进来。”

“Winter，在我看来，那家伙已经是个大恶人级的吸血鬼了，而他居然说有另一个更厉害的主儿要带领一支军队来这儿搞山搞水耶。神盾局不就是干这个的吗，平息吸血族的领土之争，以免伤及无辜。”

“我不也是大恶人级的吸血鬼吗？不管怎么样吧，先让我试试处理一下局势。我可不想让神盾局举着刀刀枪枪的冲杀过阵，最后跟Loki火拼起来。拜托。”

Sam审视了他片刻后，又把手机塞回了口袋里。“那你得跟我说说清楚，你到底是怎么认识那个家伙的。”

“我是在19世纪60年代（1860s）的时候认识他的，那时候我刚到美国才不过十年。他那会儿是个富有而且颇具商业头脑的年轻贵族，而我则是个深谙美国门道的强悍年长的吸血鬼。他需要我的指引，我需要他帮我积累财富，所以算得上是各取所需吧。我们很早就在美国崭露头角了，这之后我俩断断续续的搭在一起很长时间。”

“搭在一起…是指业务搭档？”Sam问。

Bucky斜睨了他一眼。

“哦，”Sam有些尴尬的回道，“好吧，我明白你不想让神盾局揭你的黑历史，可如果情况一旦失控，而我又没有向上面汇报的话，到时候局长肯定会让我吃不了兜着走的。”

“我知道。我不是让你全然不管这件事，只是先给我个机会和他好好谈谈。他这人确实挺混蛋的，可他还是挺讲道理的。我说不定能让事态稍稍缓和一下，让他和神盾局达成某种共识。”

“那好吧，这件事可以先秘而不宣。不过说真的，你是真的没事吗？”

“真的，我真没事。你他妈到底什么意思嘛？”

“那家伙才一露面你就浑身紧绷，而且刚刚你还连说三个拜托耶。我还真有点不放心你了呢。”

Bucky靠回到椅子里，使劲揉了揉眼睛。“Loki的情况…挺复杂的。我们俩从没爱过彼此，但是我们的关系一直很胶着。他总能摸清我的弱点然后把我整得七荤八素的。有好几次我们都闹得非常难看。有一次还…大打出手了。他差点儿要了我的命。”

“他差点儿杀了你？”Sam疑惑的说道，“这可不是什么胶着的问题了，Winter，这简直算得上是吓人了好吧。为了大伙儿的安全，咱们还是先让神盾局把他拘押起来，然后再把事情捋清楚吧。”

“不行，”Bucky摇了摇头。“我不能让你这么做。”

“怎么就不行呢？”

Bucky两眼紧盯着地面。“因为是我把他变成吸血鬼的。是我把他变成了像我一样的恶魔。我得对他负责。就算是有人要结果了他，那这个人也得是我。”

“操。抱歉，哥们儿。这事还真是够乱的。那你打算告诉Steve吗？”

“当然要告诉他，可他现在正忙着跟神盾局一起收拾我上次留下的残局，这种时候我不能再给他火上浇油了。等他回来以后我再跟他说吧。”

仿佛说好了似的，他的手机震动了起来。Steve给他发来了一张笑吟吟的自拍，背景里的Tash则冲着镜头竖了个中指。这个信息还没看完，另外两个就马上追了过来。

 **Steve：** 嘿Buck！我们到岛上了！他们搭起了好多大帐篷，而且还有好多人都穿着生化防护服呢。超帅呀！

 **Steve：** 他们让我去废墟里嗅闻看看还有没有残存的魔力气息，所以我接下来会超忙的。想你，等不及想要回家！

 **Winter：** 我也想你。代我向Tash问好，顺便告诉她，咖啡馆替班的那些新人全他妈是傻缺。

 **Steve：** Buck，你清楚我不会转告这些的。

 **Steve：** 算了，她看我手机了。她也向你问好，而且那事她知道。

 **Steve：** 啊喔，我得走了。爱你！

 **Winter：** 我也爱你。

“操，”Bucky叹息一声，“我本来想为他做点贴心事的。‘亲，我们得去料理我那个心机婊前任，惊不惊喜’可跟我想的不一样。”

Sam笑了起来。“啊啊啊~~，你都叫他亲了呀？”

“闭嘴啦，臭鸟，”Bucky怼了回去。“叫亲怎么了？人家是我男票，我们相爱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续敲黑板普及*知识：  
> 教堂是圣洁之地，本身就自带驱魔的力量，而坊间传说吸血鬼就是撒旦或者犹大的化身，所以是无法进入教堂的。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基妹养成史~

内战之后百废待兴，因此也吸引了来自世界各地的男男女女前来美国腹地安居。无数的投资者都期待着从修筑铁路和兴建农场的业务上获得大笔收益，四处都在招募身强体壮的劳工，而这些地方也吸引着大量的妓女和神职人员。战争的浓雾已渐渐散去，肥沃的土地等着人们去开发。

那时候，旅馆成了社交的好地方，而大多数社交场上的人不知道的是，这里也成了吸血鬼绝佳的狩猎场。这里每天都人来人往，人们大多也只是萍水相逢，没什么深交。很多时候在女眷们退去后，许多人就会在饭局上、吸烟室里或者牌桌上互道有无、寒暄闲扯。

而对于那些出门在外的绅士而言，旅店的休息室就成了他们避开异性挑剔的目光，休闲放松与共话男性友谊的港湾。即使是最虔诚的神职人员也懂得不要去打扰别人享受烟酒陪伴的安逸。

Parkhurst旅馆时常允许并非驻留本店的绅士及其友人、商业伙伴晚间到店里的休息室社交休闲。因此这里的座上客便时常能见到James Barnes先生，一位颇受欢迎的迷人青年，他时常会与其他人凑在一起打牌，他那犀利的爱尔兰式幽默不时逗得在座的绅士们捧腹大笑。

若去询问那些与他稍微熟识的过客友人，他们恐怕谁也说不清他究竟是做什么的，更不知都有些什么人在为他工作。不过大家都说他是个好人，谁都愿意和他凑对打牌。他时常会请其他绅士喝酒，也不计较牌桌上的输赢，赊了账款也都及时以现金还清。对于出门在外，仅仅有几面之缘的人而言，这些都是很让人看重的品质。

“McAllister那家伙死到哪儿去了？”趁着发第一圈牌的功夫，一张大红脸，留着海象胡子的Gilbert先生开口问道。“他昨晚的牌局还欠着我五美元呢，我可不想跑了帐。”

“我一整天都没看见那个獐头鼠目的家伙了，”Langford先生坦言。“也许他这回是真的得什么急病了。祝他好运吧。”

“可能吧，”Gilbert先生将信将疑的答道。“Barnes，你人头熟。你知道McAllister跑哪儿去了吗？”

Barnes先生从自己手中的牌上抬起眼，露出一个文雅的笑容。“我倒是听说他实在无法忍受每次都输给你，所以决定去聆听神的教诲了。下次咱们在碰到他的时候，人家可就是McAllister神父了呢。”

一句话惹得牌桌上哄堂大笑，海象胡大人更是笑得连自己的一手烂牌都不在意了。

“输不起就躲去当神父还真符合那个鼠辈的风格呀，”他边说边下了赌注，“不过我就算是下地狱都不会叫他一声神父的。”

“Gilbert先生，你的意思是，”Barnes操着爱尔兰腔调答道，“你是怎么着都得下地狱的吧？”

一句话让整桌人彻底笑翻，海象胡更是笑得胡梢直翘，他可是个酗酒成性且自持甚高的人，这辈子从未踏入教堂一步，更没捐过一分善心钱。

“既然上帝连McAllister这种货色都肯放进门去，那我不上天堂也罢，”他边回答边努力掩饰着第二圈牌的好手气。“虽然他和该着我的那五美元同样不值钱，但既是绅士，就该懂得不能赖账的道理。”

“说到绅士，”Oriole先生接口道，“今天好像有一位绅士从英格兰远道而来吧？”

“Bolingbroke勋爵，”Gresham先生边说边下了赌注。“大家都说这人脾气古怪，但却富甲一方。我估计他肯定是带着从殖民地搜刮的钱财来此投资的。”

“他是个怎样的人啊，Barnes？”Gilbert先生问道，这家伙怕是把爱尔兰和英格兰搞混了。“他是你朋友吧？”

“才不是，”Barnes先生笑道，“鄙人可是爱尔兰贱民出身。我跟这位英国勋爵之间可是有云泥之别的呢。”

“还是你更好，”Gilbert先生不屑地说道，“那些所谓的贵胄不过是一棵毒藤上生出的恶果罢了。不怕吃苦受累，白手起家闯出一番成就的人可比那些货色要强上千万–”

Oriole先生突然使了个眼色，海象胡便立刻闭上了嘴，专心致志的盯着手中的牌。而几人刚刚谈话中的主角此刻则在旅店门房的引领下往他们的牌桌走了过来。

来人周身散发着文雅气度和毫不张扬的优越感。他皮肤白皙，一头黑发，一副严谨的贵族做派，冰冷的绿色眼眸中流露出机敏与睿智。虽然此人年纪尚轻，腿脚却一跛一跛的，只能靠拄一根带象牙握柄的黑色长手杖行走。

“不好意思打扰诸位，”门房说道，“请允许我向各位介绍本店新来的客人，James Bolingbroke勋爵。我知道诸位今晚的牌局缺了一位，请问各位是否介意这位大人加入？”

“求之不得，”几人纷纷应道，“快请坐吧，欢迎来到美国，阁下。”

年轻的爵爷微一躬身，与几人一一握手，然后便在LongFord先生身边的空位上落座，正对着Barnes先生。

“您以前玩过五张桩牌吗，Bolingbroke勋爵？”Gilbert先生问道。

“称呼我Bolingbroke先生便是了，”爵爷稍一颔首，“我不太喜欢被人称呼头衔。我以前确实不曾玩过五张桩牌，不过我想各位肯定能教会我的。”

打下一圈牌的时候，他便逐一审视牌桌上的众人，而他的目光则频频在Barnes先生的俊逸容颜上流连。只可惜对方从始至终都只关注着自己手里的牌，却对对方的观瞧熟视无睹。

年轻的勋爵学得还蛮快的，几圈牌打下来还赢了不少，随着牌局的继续，Gilbert先生本就红彤彤的脸盘已变成了绛紫色，嘴里的话也变得愈发难听。等牌局结束，他拖着脚步上楼回房时，大伙儿已听见他在低咒那些殖民地来的混账玩意儿应该趁早抱着他们的茶壶去跳海。

Gresham先生、Oriole先生和Langford先生除了对Gilbert先生的咒骂颇感忍俊不禁以外，倒都觉得这位年轻的英国绅士人品不错。而Barnes先生整个晚上却一反常态的安静。牌局一结束他便立刻起身告辞，没有像以往那样多聊一会儿。

出得门去，清凉的夜风扑面而来，他拐弯走进了旅店的私家庭院里，靠在墙边悠悠点燃了一支香烟。虽说在旅店里还有其他很多地方都可以吸烟，但他吸烟却只是为了告诉某个潜在的寻觅者他的所在罢了。

过了几分钟，他便听见大门开关的声音，石板路上随即传来了脚步声。脚步声稍一停顿，他于是吐出了一口烟气，仔细聆听。脚步声于是向他慢慢靠近。不过片刻，年轻勋爵的那张苍白而棱角分明的脸便从拐角探了出来。

“哦，Barnes先生。”他似是有些惊讶，“我不知道你在这儿，我无意叨扰。”

“哪里哪里，”Barnes先生说道，“一起抽支烟吧。”

Bolingbroke勋爵接过Barnes先生递来的香烟并亲自帮他点燃后，便抬起一双冰绿色的眼眸仔细的审视着他。Barnes先生转头注视着庭院里黑暗的角落，似乎并不介意被对方如此毫不忌惮的打量。他优哉游哉的抽完烟，便随手将烟蒂弹了出去。

“目不转睛的看了这么久，有没有满足你的好奇心呢？”他开口沉声问道。

“还差得远呢，”Bolingbroke勋爵笑道，“我能这么看你看上几小时也不厌。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Barnes先生淡淡的问，终于将视线移到了对方的脸上。

“我研究你的族群已经有很多年了，”Bolingbroke说着上前一步，“可我得说，我从没遇到过像你这样，不但力量强大而且年长的血族人。”

“你若真见过，就不会有命活到现在像盯着昆虫标本似的看我了。你到底对我们一族有什么企图？”

“我想要你所拥有的东西，”Bolingbroke简洁的说道，“一件我倾尽万贯家财和显赫地位也得不到的东西。永生不老。”

“永生不老，”Barnes先生不屑地哼了一声，“你要么是疯了，要么就是个傻子。”

“我向你保证，我既不疯也不傻，Barnes先生。遇见你并非偶然。是我特意搜寻了你的踪迹。想要找到你确实令我煞费苦心，不过我觉得这一切的努力都是值得的。”

“你当真么？”Barnes先生嘲讽道。

“当真。你是那么的…无与伦比。那些传说根本无法与你本人企及。”

“能令你如此兴奋鄙人甚幸，不过接下来的几秒钟，我就会扑过去扯开你的喉咙，吸干你的血液。”

“我觉得你不会。”

Bolingbroke又向前迈了一步，故意将自己置身于Barnes先生伸手可及的地方。他周身温热的血液仿佛巨浪拍打着礁石般令这个吸血鬼浑身发抖。他的血牙开始隐隐作痛，强烈的饥渴感也令他头晕目眩。他赶忙将双手猛地插进兜里，拼命地克制着不立时抬手扼住眼前青年的脖颈。

“那…又何以见得呢？”他嘶哑着嗓子问道。

“因为你其实很感兴趣。你想知道我是如何找到你的，为何会大费周章，不惜漂洋过海只为与你见上一面。”

他大胆的伸手过去，用指尖缓缓抚摸着吸血鬼外套的衣领。Barnes先生一把擒住了他的手腕，顺势将他拉进了怀里，让他温暖的肉身紧贴在自己冰冷坚实的躯体上。男人的心跳透过胸口传来，全身流动着的鲜血散发着诱人的温暖和甘香，宛若乞求他将之一饮而尽似的。

“你怎么找到我的？”他将冰冷的唇凑到青年的耳边轻声叹问。“告诉我。”

“我–有窥视万物的能力，”Bolingbroke喘息道。

Barnes先生直起身子一脸严峻地望着他，“你是个先知？”

“我母亲，”Bolingbroke喘道，身躯在对方巍然不动的臂弯中不住颤抖，“我母亲是位先知。她去世时我尚未成年，没能承袭所有的法力技艺，但她的一小部分力量还是遗传给了我。”

“你就是这样了解到关于血族的事的？用你窥视万物的先知之力？”

“不，我只是用那种能力来找你而已。我母亲广收群书，我就是从书籍中获知关于你们种族的事情的。那些书中记载了很多传说故事，其中有不少提到了一个名叫Winter的吸血鬼。我–我于是便利用自己的能力来找你。”

“为什么，”Barnes先生低吼着用力晃了晃他，“为什么要找我。”

“因为力量，”青年上气不接下气地答道，“我之前曾遭遇过几个血族人。可都是些后生，既野蛮又嗜血无度，力量孱弱无法让我作其眷属。可你既年长又力量强大。我可以感受到你的力量。这才是我想要的。”

“正如我所说的，你是个疯子。”

“我没有疯，Barnes先生。我是要死了。你若不肯帮我，那么我恐怕活不过这一两年。”

“你是死是活于我何干？”Barnes先生狞笑道，“人类终究难逃一死。”

“请听我说完，”Bolingbroke急道，“你当然可以轻易取了我的性命，可这么做对你有何益？吸血吗？你随便去什么地方找不到血食？但我人脉甚广，身价不菲，绝对比让你拿来充一时之饥要有价值得多。让我变成像你一样，让我成为你的搭档，你我联手可以创出一番难以想象的大业的。”

Barnes先生用力扼着青年，目不转睛的看着他那双冰绿的眼眸。沉吟良久，他才突地将他推了开去。

“进屋去，”他咕哝道，“我得…我得好好考虑一下。我需要血食。”

“但你会好好考虑我的提议吧？”Bolingbroke满怀希望的问道。

“我会考虑的，仅此而已。现在赶紧离开这里，免得我失去控制杀了你。”

年轻爵爷听罢便不再多言，转身快步离开（拄着拐杖一瘸一拐的尽快走远），留下那个心乱如麻的吸血鬼独自思考他极端大胆而又疯狂的提议。他回到自己的住处时依然在思量着这件事，他现在暂时栖身在附近一座空置商铺的地下室里，那儿的条件着实谈不上舒适。

当初他执意想自己闯出一片天地，所以在离开那位老公爵时，他只带了几件随身物品和一小笔银钱。之后的日子过得还算不错，他也时不时会使用自己的拟行术出入各地获取自己所需的东西，但总而言之大多数时候他的处境并不优渥，这一点从他此刻的住处就可见一斑。

或许是他的年岁使然，但长年的颠沛流离愈发令他感到无以为继。他十分渴望能找个地方落地生根，有一个属于自己的家。但想拥有这一切就必须要有足够的资金和能够维持他长期需求的稳定收入。而这个阔绰的年轻人也许能够帮他解决这个问题。

是阔绰的年轻疯子才对。一个人类怎么可能会自觉自愿的背负恶魔的诅咒呢？可这个自以为是、不知所谓的纨绔子弟却胆敢跑来找他与虎谋皮，而不怕反被虎噬。真是荒谬绝伦。再者，他也从未想过要自己创造一个血族后生，以前没想过现在也没打算。

既如此，他就只能把这个小傻瓜杀了，因为这个家伙不仅知道他吸血鬼的身份，还拥有巫咸之力，甚至不惜横渡大西洋来找他。只不过他的死肯定会引起人们的注意，所以若是杀他，他便只能抛下现有安逸的生活，暂时逃离纽约一段时间了。

除非…除非他把那个年轻人带出去，让他亲眼看看恶魔的本性为何。若他亲眼看着吸血鬼猎杀血食，那种恐怖的景象必定能让他不再作丝毫屑想，屁滚尿流的逃之夭夭。即便此法不成功，他再杀他也不迟嘛。

不过Barnes从不肯承认，他的生活已变得极为孤寂，而这个凡人要与他为伴的提议，却激起了他灵魂深处最为深湛的渴望。能有一个可与他平起平坐，分享他的思想与见解，与他共同分担作为吸血鬼的负担的同伴。一个知己。

并未意识到自己已彻底缴械投降，他还自以为带那孩子出去狩猎以便将他吓走的荒唐想法十分合情合理，甚至在上床睡觉时还颇为自己的聪明才智自得不已。

第二天入夜后，Barnes通知Bolingbroke勋爵，让他与自己一同参与狩猎，以便能在两人达成协议之前能令他明白自己苦苦追求的到底是什么。欣喜若狂的年轻爵爷欣然同意，于是两人乘着马车来到了城中更为贫苦的工人阶级聚居地。

走在狭窄肮脏的街道上，两人华贵的衣装引来路人狐疑的逼视，周围不时传来婴儿的哭闹、狗吠等嘈杂的声音。

“你如何选择猎物？”Bolingbroke勋爵问道。

“他们通常都会自动现身的，”Barnes先生耸了耸肩，“骂骂咧咧的醉鬼、深夜独行的女子。重要的是要让他们陷入孤立无援的境地，趁他们来不及呼救时杀死他们，然后在被发现前弃尸而去。”

“我懂了。能让我帮你选择一个吗？”

Barnes先生讪笑起来，“怎么，对你的同族都没一点同情之心吗？”

“我们最终都逃不过一死，”Bolingbroke勋爵无所谓的答道，“这可是你自己说的。那个怎么样？穿蓝色…什么玩意儿的女人。”

“那个应该叫罩袍吧。她抱着孩子呢。没什么比大哭大叫的婴孩儿更能引人注意的了。”

“啊，言之有理。”

两人于是又走了一阵，Bolingbroke勋爵不时地上下打量街上的行人，然后又兴致缺缺地将他们一个个排除掉了，这一切看得他的吸血鬼同伴都不禁浑身发凉。看来这个孩子还真是不可貌相呢。

两人才刚从一家喧闹的酒馆门前经过，就有几个年轻人踉踉跄跄的从里面出来，好巧不巧的与他二人同路，于是便跟在他们身后不远处。其实若不是他们对着那两位衣冠楚楚的男士起哄鬼叫，他们也许还能躲过一场血光之灾。

当发现他们的鬼叫得不到应答时，尾随的四人中最大胆的那一个于是高声喊道：“我说了站住让我亲一口，小娘们，你们聋了吗！”

听到这些，吸血鬼和他的贵族同伴站住了脚步回头望向他们，脸上挂着森然的笑容。而那几个醉醺醺的青年却没意识到自己离死神近在咫尺，反而加快了脚步凑上前去。

“瞧瞧这两个嫩娘们儿啊，”刚刚喊话的男子大着舌头说道，两眼上下打量着他们。“穿得人五人六儿的给谁看啊。不过看样子你们身上应该带了不少银子。把钱全交出来，小爷我就放你们一马。”

还不待Barnes有机会开口，Bolingbroke勋爵却将手杖高高抛起，一手抓住杖身，继而用力挥了出去，一下子重重打在那个年轻人的脸上。男子顿时被打倒在地，疼得嗷嗷直叫，鲜血从他口鼻中汩汩流出。

他的几位同伴先是一惊，继而便要上前围攻那位贵族男子，而对方则气定神闲的拧开了手杖柄，从杖身中抽出了暗藏的一把寒光闪闪的长剑。见状，几个人立刻闭起了嘴巴变得畏缩不前，眼含畏惧的瞪着面前的两位绅士。

“识相的便快给我滚，否则就跟他一个下场。”Bolingbroke勋爵平静的说道。“这话我只说一遍。”

几个醉鬼见势不妙，立刻转身作鸟兽散，将他们被打得满脸是血的同伴丢在了泥泞肮脏的大街上。

“我很抱歉，Barnes先生，”Bolingbroke勋爵边说边把长剑重新收入手杖里。“我实在无法容忍傻瓜。”

然而甜美的血腥之气已充斥在吸血鬼的鼻间，他早已顾不上对方的道歉了。Bolingbroke目瞪口呆地看着他的同伴薅住男子的衣襟，一把将他整个人从地上提了起来。

“不，不要！”他战战兢兢地才开口，但吸血鬼的血牙已经牢牢的钉进了他的脖颈。

男子发出一声如哽咽般的微弱叫声，身子抽搐痉挛着，任凭对方将自己的生命一点点吸干。不多时，吸血鬼便将他干涸的皮囊丢在地上，继而转身望向他的朋友，那双冰蓝的眼眸闪耀着异样的光芒。

Bolingbroke勋爵惊呼一声，整个人被Barnes先生猛然按在了身后的墙壁上，继而自己的双唇便被对方凶猛的摄住，身子也被他异于常人的强壮双手制住动弹不得，对方硬挺的昂扬则隔着两人的衣物摩擦着他的下体。对方唇舌间腥咸的血味在他口中弥漫，而他原本冰冷的身躯此刻也几乎与Bolingbroke一样温热。

“Barnes先–先生，”他喘息道。

“叫我Winter，”吸血鬼低吼道。

“Winter，”他颤声说道，“拜托，不要。别在这儿，求你了。”

Barnes先生闻言直起身子皱着眉头看他，“你觉得我要对你怎样？”

“我觉得你是想强行要了我。”

“你觉得我是想对你…用强？在你不依的情况下？”

Bolingbroke有些迷惑，“是啊？”

“那你想错了，”Barnes先生说着退了开去，“我可不会强要了你。”

两人于是各自整理好衣装，沿着街道慢慢走回了他们居住的城区。

“我倒是…愿意和你欢好，”沉寂良久，Bolingbroke开口说道，“只不过我不太愿意在肮脏的街道上做罢了。”

“你还真是个怪人，Bolingbroke，”Barnes先生笑道，“我刚刚就在你眼前杀了个人，可你担心的却是在哪里做爱的问题。”

“我早告诉过你，我知道你的真实身份。既然我要与死亡为伍，那为何还要惧怕死亡呢？”

“言之有理。不过转变的过程本身也十分可怕。你最好提前有所准备。”

“何以见得？”

“你必须在转变前两天净身禁食，除非你想在这个过程中弄得自己一身屎尿和呕吐物。请原谅我口无遮拦，但当躯体死亡后，恶魔之血会将身体里残留的所有污物都清除干净的。”

“没关系，这听来实在有趣。还有什么需要注意的？”

“我们必须要找一个安全的去处，还要准备好血食，等你一醒来就有血可吸，因为饥渴感会把你逼疯。我是说真真正正的发狂。在我的心智恢复之前，我就被锁在了一间地牢里，以防我攻击老公爵的仆从。”

“整个过程需要…多长时间？”

“大概八个小时，不过绝大部分时间你都在沉睡。我那时醒来后开始又嚎又叫，他们把两个女仆充作血食喂给我，我进饲后就又睡着了。再醒来时我就恢复心智了，还拥有了那些吸血鬼的能力。”

“什么样的能力？”

“感官能力提高、超常的力量什么的。哦，还有能够化作青烟腾空飞起的能力，不过一开始不受控的发动起来挺让人惊惶的。”

“听起来确实有些吓人。”

“这种能力倒是很快就能掌握。就好像活动肌肉一样简单。不过…Bolingbroke，有件事你得想清楚。一旦成为吸血鬼，你就会失去先知的巫咸之力。恶魔之血是无法和宿体本身天生的魔力共存的。”

“这我明白，这种交换也算是值得的。我要是死了，窥视万物之力反正也对我没用了。”

“你到底得了什么不治之症啊？”

“是一种慢性的疾病，我母亲就死于这种病。”Bolingbroke叹道，“只是这种病在我身上发展得更快。我不时就有…病状发作。我的身体会控制不住的哆嗦。一发病就极为痛苦。再过一年左右的时间，我就无法再走路了。再过半年，最多一年左右，我就会死。”

“我倒觉得你会比预计的死得更早些，”Barnes说着露出一抹坏笑，“不过你是不会受很大罪的。”

“这么说，你是决定了？”Bolingbroke热切的问道，“你会帮我？”

“我是比较倾向于帮你的。但我们还不曾讨论过你该如何帮我的问题呢。”

“那是当然。一回到旅店里咱们就好好讨论一下这方面的问题。我已经把所有的文件都准备就绪了。”

“文件？”

“法律文书，Barnes先生，”Bolingbroke露出一抹微笑，“我能把你变成一个非常富有的人。”

* * *

  
手机的短信提示音将Bucky从那个令他甚为不安却又记忆犹新的梦中唤醒。现在才下午六点，一般在秋冬季节他才会在这个时间醒来，可如今正是初夏时节，所以太阳还没有完全落下，因此他花了半天功夫才适应了自己模糊的视线，看清了手机上的信息。

 **Steve：** 嘿Buck，我知道时间还早，可我想尽快跟你通话。你醒了就给我打个电话好吗？爱你。

Bucky睡眼惺忪地看完了短信便拖着脚步进浴室洗澡。等他站在花洒下冲热水时他才突然意识到，这个短信的语气和Steve平时联系他时的态度有所不同。仔细想来，他用了‘尽快’一词来表达急迫，比之其他用词明显多了一种正式的味道。他于是关了龙头，胡乱地擦干了身子后便赶忙拨通了Steve的号码。电话才响了一声对方便接了起来。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve的声音很是严肃。“我没吵醒你吧？”

“没有，我已经醒了，”Bucky说着在床沿上坐了下来。“怎么了？”

“嗯，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是，我能提早回家了。我们今晚就能回来。”

“确实是个好消息。那坏消息呢？”

“我们找到了152名死者和20名幸存者。但问题是，不管是死是活，这其中都没有Zemo的影子。我把废墟和整个岛屿都翻了个遍，可始终都没找到他。”

Bucky只觉全身的血液都冻住了。“你是说…你是说那个老家伙有可能逃脱了？他可能依然逍遥法外是吗？”

“我不知道他是不是真的逃走了。他们所有的飞机都在九头蛇的攻击中被毁了，对外通讯也全都中断了。除了一个人以外，其他的幸存者全都是低阶士兵。我把躲在树林里的人都抓出来了，他们倒也还算挺配合的。我们会先把他们押回神盾局隔离一段时间，然后继续审讯，可他们既没看见也没听见过什么有用的东西，而且他们似乎根本就不知道任何内情。”

“你说除了一个人以外是什么意思？那个人是谁？”

“称他是个人不太准确。我是在一堆废墟下找到他的。他的个头特别大–”

“巨魔，”Bucky插嘴道，“那是个半血巨魔，名叫Josef。”

“哦，他是个巨魔啊？那就说得通了。他非常的强壮。我一开始还以为他死了呢，结果他突然醒了过来然后就不停的挣扎，差点又弄了个房倒屋塌。多亏Tash放了个恶魔大招把他放倒了，我们这才把他给弄出来。”

“Steve，拜托别让他们杀了他。他确实很高大也很危险，可他的智商跟个三岁小孩差不多。只要没有那个老头儿指使他，他就…他的危险性就没那么高。”

“他们不会杀他的，”Steve答道，“他们有个能够囚禁他的牢房，所以在他们想出该如何处置他以前他都会被关在那儿的。你觉得Wanda能帮上忙吗？”

“应该不行，他有巨魔血统，所以她的魔法对他不起作用。我倒可以试试跟他谈一谈。”

“他能说话？”

“算是吧。他能说一个词到两个词的话，不过他理解不了抽象的概念。要是他能提供关于老头子的哪怕一点点的信息，那么试试看也是值得的。”

“好。我会转告Tash的。我们两个小时以后就启程返回了，所以我得去帮着做收尾的工作。咱们几个小时以后见了。”

“要我去神盾局找你吗？”

“不用。我先回家，然后再去你那儿。我得先把这半头土满身泥洗掉，然后再狠狠的操你一顿。”

虽说过去的这24小时里他经历了不小的情绪起伏，在听了Steve欲求不满的热切话语后，Bucky还是忍不住莞尔一笑。

“不如你直接到我这儿来吧，”他说，“我也有浴室，而且比你家的浴室，我的可有一个无人能及的优势呢。”

“哦，是吗？什么优势？”

“我可以跟你一起洗。”

“我爱死你了。”

“我知道。咱们稍后见。”


	19. Chapter 19

“天呐我真是想死你了！”Steve边说边把脸埋进了Bucky的颈间。“我再也不要离开你这么长时间了。真是太不好受了。”

“这才24个小时而已，Steve童鞋，”Bucky笑道。

Steve抬起头来一脸委屈的看着他，“是29个小时，Buck！我差点就难过死了！”

“你说得对，是我不对。你肯定受了不少委屈。不过…你能先让我起来吗？你快把我压扁了，而且你进来连大门都没关。”

“哦，抱歉吼。”Steve不好意思的说，赶紧爬了起来。“说起来，你家地板好干净哦。”

“嗷！你口袋里特么装的是啥呀？”

“人家见到你高兴呗，”Steve笑着将Bucky从地板上拉了起来。然后伸手掏兜。“里面装的是我的球！它还完好无损的呆在昆式战机上捏！”

“Steve，”Bucky说着双手环胸，“你把球找回来了居然没告诉我？”

“人家想给你个惊喜嘛，”Steve笑嘻嘻的把球抛给了Bucky。“不过我现在一身脏。我还是…这什么味儿啊？”

正说着，Bucky的手机震动起来，他赶快把楼下门禁的密码输了进去。

Steve一下子瞪大了眼，“闻起来像…腰果鸡丁和葱爆牛肉。”

“没什么啦，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我想你肯定饿坏了，所以给你从刘记菜馆点了几个菜。”

“刘记的菜最好吃了！”Steve欢叫一声，一把将他搂进怀里，还不等对方反应过来，他已经近身过去对着人家一通亲。“还是回家好！你对我太好了！我爱你！”

“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky一边笑一边退了开来，抬手掸了掸自己的衣服。“你先去洗澡，我去给送餐员付钱。”

“好哒，”Steve倒退着往后走去，“那你得赶快过来，你说了要和我一起洗的。”

“Steve，你转过身好好走，不然你该–对嘛，撞上东西。没关系，我捡就行了。赶快滚进去洗澡啦，你个大笨狼！”

说话间，送餐员已来到门外，敲了敲敞开的大门。Bucky付了钱后接过食物，然后放进了自己空空如也的冰箱里，转身把烤箱设成预热，这样等他和Steve完了事以后正好能用。浴室里传来了水声和Steve童鞋的歌声。

他叹了口气，边摇头边脱去衣服。这个傻乎乎、萌萌哒同时又如同阳光般明朗的Steve啊。才分开短短24个小时，再见面时他便无比的兴奋，他简直就是兴高采烈地从门外直接蹦进来，一下子将Bucky扑倒在地后开始大亲特亲。

若是他仔细想想Steve和他的行事风格的话，他就会忍不住心头发紧，热泪盈眶的。他从没被人这般疼爱过。也从未 _想象过_ 会被人如此疼爱。甚至不知道两人之间是有可能产生如此强烈的情感的。

他并非有意要拿Steve和Loki作比较，可不管他想不想，他的吸血鬼前伙伴的突然出现还是让他不由自主的将二人进行起了比较。Steve的金发碧眼、小麦肤色、开朗诚实、谦和温暖、坚韧纯然，与Loki的雪肌黑发、满腹心机、阴狠狡诈、冷静超然可谓天壤之别。

除此之外还有一点，那就是不管Bucky在与不在，似乎对Loki都没有任何影响。那个时候，他会把这件事当做是一种有益的独立自主的标志，可这是因为他从未爱过Loki，所以他越不显得依依不舍，Bucky就越觉得这样对他俩都好。直到Loki想要杀了他。

恶，现在他还得跟他完美无缺、闪亮绝美的Steve解释自己为何会跟一个比毒蛇还邪恶的家伙纠缠不清的，哦对了，告诉你一声，他突然跑回来了，还想让我帮他的忙。不过这事可以先放一放。Steve现在可正光溜溜的在他的浴室里呢（边洗边大唱Duran Duran乐队的《饥饿如狼》，靠，真是太符合Steve童鞋的作风了），而Bucky则恨不得马上就贴到他身上去。

“我操，”他拉开浴帘进到淋浴间，站在了Steve身后，“你的屁屁怎么可能这么翘呀？”

“不几道呀，它就是辣么的翘，”Steve乐滋滋的说，“怎样，挺漂漂的吧？”

“对吼，说得好像跟蒙娜丽莎是张挺漂漂的画似的，”Bucky边说边伸手握住了那两团圆润挺翘的温热臀肉。“我真是太爱你了。”

“你是说我还是我的屁屁呀？”Steve回头有些吃不准的问道。

“两个都是，”Bucky笑着捏了捏他的屁屁，“你在那边儿到底都干什么了呀？洗下来的水都是黑的。”

“我在废墟里爬上爬下的粘了一身的土。上飞机前Tash还帮我掸了半天呢，就这都没用。”

“还真脏成狗了你。你肯定找泥坑打滚儿来着。把香波递过来，我给你洗头。”

“啥？我已经洗过了。”

“那为啥你头上还一块块的–Steve，这是护发素好伐。你刚刚用的是这个呀？”

“是啊。护发素是啥东东？”

“是你洗完头发 _以后_ 抹的，能柔软发质。把另一个瓶子给我。”

“哪个呀，Buck？这儿有六个呢。”

“黑的。另外那个黑的。上面不是写了香波俩字了嘛。”

“哦。给。其他这些都是什么呀？”

“洁面乳、沐浴露、剃须膏，还有另外一种沐浴露。”

“哇噻。所以你的头发和皮肤才那么好啊？”

“倒也不是，我只是喜欢它们的香味而已。”Bucky边说边将香氛洗发水揉进Steve头发里。“你可是活生生的呀，也该好好护理一下自己的皮肤嘛。”

“我就三个程序。洗澡、刮脸、擦干。”

“你可真是简单粗暴的大老爷们儿，”Bucky大笑起来，将Steve推到花洒下冲掉头发上的泡沫，然后趴在了他肌肉盘结的后背上。“天呐，你的皮肤感觉真好。而且你太特么暖和了。”

“我更喜欢你凉飕飕的，”Steve说着转过身把他揽进怀里。“你就像热天时候冰凉凉的枕头。可你暖和起来的时候又像冷天里的羽绒被一样。”

“Steve，我看你是困了。”Bucky笑道。

“才没有，”Steve打了个哈欠，“我迫不及待的想见到你然后…使劲滚床单、吃东西。”

“一句话没说完你就打了俩哈欠。你在岛上的时候都没睡觉的吗？”

“没有啊，忙的没空睡。不过我真的没事的。我一般都每隔几天才睡一次的。”

“那好，不过你今天还是好好放松一下，让我好好照顾你吧。你不用每次和我见面都得把我干到颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物。”

Steve听了一笑。“我知道，可我真的很喜欢那么做呀。”

“我也喜欢，”Bucky说着伸手绕过他把水关掉。“来，先出去擦干然后咱们–等等Steve，别–！”

可惜啊，Bucky的话出口晚了半秒，没能阻止Steve像狗狗一样抖起身体，把水甩得到处都是。

“哦，抱歉，”Steve意识到自己犯了错误，不由得咧了咧嘴。“这是本能，我也没办法。”

“你是怎么做到的呀？”Bucky大叹一声，“你在人形时的生理状态和狗又不一样。你应该做不到这种事的呀。”

“我也不清楚。抱歉抱歉，我来清理吧。”

“Steve，这里是浴室，沾点儿水也没什么了不得的。我都说了，你今晚什么都不用做。饭菜在冰箱里，我预热了烤箱免得吃的东西凉了。你赶快去吃吧，这儿我来收拾就行了。”

Steve乖乖听话出门，Bucky则继续把头发和身上擦干，然后擦去镜子和洗手池上的水迹，最后用毛巾把地面整个擦了一遍后才丢进浴缸里。擦干地面既能避免滑倒，又省得让水渗进缝隙里，泡坏了手工上釉的意大利瓷砖。

才一进卧室，中国菜那股浓重的油味儿就迎面扑来。他本来超讨厌食物气味的，不过Steve需要吃东西，而为了让Steve高高兴兴的，他倒也乐得隐忍。他找出一条黑色四角裤和深灰色睡裤换上后便光着脚往厨房走去，另一边，Steve则吃得不亦乐乎。

“Steve，柜橱里头有盘子，”他笑道，“你不用抱着盒子直接吃。”

“哦，没关系。我这就吃完了。”Steve嘴里塞满了食物说道。

“你还光溜溜的就跑来吃。”

“抱歉，我没有换洗衣服。我就惦记着见你了，结果忘了回自己家。”

“我倒不介意饱眼福。不过我是想，你可以不用急着往你家跑的…其实。要是这儿有你的换洗衣服的话–”

“哦，Buck，这主意太赞了！”Steve立刻两眼发亮。“我可以留几件衣服在这儿，这样我就不用担心没衣服穿了。不过你真的不介意吗？你的衣橱装得满满的。”

“客房里有一个很大的衣橱，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“另一间客房里也有一个。不过，呃…我的意思是你不用只放几件衣服的。”

“哦？”Steve歪着脑袋问，“你的意思是？”

“那个，我是想也许你愿意…把所有的衣服都搬过来。”

“那也太奇怪了，Buck。那样的话每次我要换衣服就得往这儿跑了。”

Bucky灰常有耐心的看着他。

“等等，”Steve缓缓说道，那双大大的蓝眼睛慢慢瞪圆了，“你该不会是想说…你想要咱们同居…是吗？”

Bucky垂下眼盯着地面，有些不自在的晃着。“那个，我是觉得也许…你要是愿意的话，我们可以试试同居。”

“你确定吗？我是说，你真的真的确定要这么做吗？拜托别告诉我说你是耍着我玩，不然我真的不知道自己能不能接受得了。”

“我不是耍你，你个大笨狼。我爱你。我当然想要你跟我同居啦。再说，我知道你那间公寓有多小，我都奇怪你能挤得进去。你在那儿肯定住得不舒服。”

“是啊，那儿…挺小巧的。可你又是怎么知道的？你都没去过我家。”

“那栋楼是我的，我当然知道那儿的屋子有多大。”

Steve听了更加懵圈了。“我住的那栋楼是你的？”

“呃，对呀。很奇怪吗？”Bucky说着撇了撇嘴。“我不用亲自管理这些地产，有人在替我打理。但那楼的产权是我的，还有这栋楼和这片儿的其他几栋楼。”

“哦~~~，产权，”Steve这个时候才总算恍然大悟。“你那时候说如果咱俩结婚，你的律师就得掺和进来原来是这个意思呀。这么说，你是靠当业主来赚钱的呀。”

“对滴。”

“酷哦。实在超聪明。”

“我坐拥许多资产不会让你觉得不自在吧？”

“我干嘛要不自在？我只是觉得你很会投资。我是说，你既然能存活很久，总该找个地方落地生根嘛。”

Bucky露出了一朵微笑，他探身过去在Steve的脸颊上亲了一下。“你可真是好得无与伦比呀，Steve。现在赶快上床去，我去把这些餐盒都扔了，我可受不了整宿闻这个味儿。”

“我去吧，”Steve插嘴道，“这一团乱都是我弄的。”

“你可还光着呢，所以别管了。上床去，赶紧的。”

Bucky看着Steve往卧室走去，然后找了个塑料袋把餐盒塞进去系紧，拿出门去顺着垃圾道丢了下去。等他回来时，Steve已经四仰八叉的躺在床上睡得着着儿的了。Bucky站在门边凝视了他良久才爬上床去在他身边躺下。

这个时间对他来讲应该算是正午，而他也一点儿也不累，可他却心满意足的躺在Steve身旁，静静聆听他平匀的呼吸，感受他温暖的胸膛传来的稳健心跳声。他无意要吵醒他，可过了大概十五分钟左右，Steve还是慢慢醒转，睁开了那双大大的蓝眼睛。

“嘿，Buck，”他微微一笑，“抱歉刚刚睡着了。”

“没关系的，你需要休息。你接着睡吧，不用担心我。”

“嗯…可我现在睡醒了呀，”Steve说着拽了拽Bucky睡裤的裤腰。

“这样啊？”

“嗯哼。”

“那好吧，”Bucky露出了一抹狡黠的笑。

Steve两眼呈星星状的看着他起身下床从床头柜里取出了一瓶润滑剂，然后脱去了内裤和睡裤。此刻他可以指天发誓，眼前这个人绝对堪称史上最美，不接受反驳。

他浑身上下每一寸都堪称完美。从他浓密柔亮的栗色长发，到那双长睫环绕的灰蓝眼眸，再到那双仿佛专为亲吻而生的嫣红菱唇。他的胴体强壮有力、肌肉盘结，行动起来优雅至极，宛若穿行林中的猎豹大猫。而他那被包皮裹覆着的美丽阴茎则令Steve垂涎三尺。

他目不转睛的看着Bucky跨坐到自己身上，将润滑剂涂满自己的分身。他以前从没见过像Bucky那样的阴茎，和自己的有着明显区别，因为Steve 晚他300年后出生在美国，那时割礼*已成了标准手续，不过他喜欢这种不同。这是他伴侣的另一个迷人之处。

他的伴侣。他的一生挚爱。当他们在一起时，周围的一切都会化为乌有。只剩下形影不离，深深交合，拥抱他，亲吻他，一同律动，合二为一方为功德圆满。他双眼熠熠闪光，犬牙呲互，体内的巨狼被伴侣的气息与味道，以及肌肤相贴所带来的深沉而原始的愉悦所唤醒。

他呻吟一声，呼吸变得急促起来，而Bucky则慢慢的坐下身去，用他紧致的小穴将自己硬挺的分身一下吞入体内。他的身子本还冰凉凉的，但当他开始扭动腰肢的时候，他的身子便渐渐热了起来，仿佛吸取了Steve的体温后又将之反刍给了他一般。

Bucky将手放在Steve的大腿上，将身子向后仰，让自己的双腿展得更开，他迷人的分身也随着他上下抽插的动作不停摆动。Steve将之握入掌中仔细抚弄，一双眼睛则描摹着Bucky动人的身躯，将他宽阔胸膛和小腹的肌肉随着上下起伏时不停收紧的模样铭刻在脑中。

他的分身火热而硬挺，一经Steve抚摸揉搓，透明的前液便满溢出来沾湿了他的手。Steve感觉到他的大腿开始颤抖起来，狭窄的花径也比刚刚更用力地钳制住了他的柱身。他看来就要达到高潮了。于是他挺起腰胯迎向了对方的下压，将阴茎一次又一次地狠狠撞进对方完美身躯内更深的地方，手上还不忘随着节奏揉捏撸弄着对方的昂扬。

Bucky突地弓起身子发出一声嘶叫。他的身子不停的震颤着，穴口则紧紧挤压着Steve的柱身，而他的阴茎则在对方手中彻底沦陷，将一股股热烫的白浊喷射在对方的胸腹之上。还不待他回神，Steve已揽住了他，一转身将他压在了身下。

狼人着了魔般咆哮一声，獠牙深深陷进了他伴侣肩头的皮肉之中，下身则猛烈的在对方炙热滑腻的花径中抽插。他的睾丸紧坠，仿佛即将要炸裂了一般。他才感到自己即将被这种痛楚折磨致死时，那力量终于崩断开来，将他推上了高潮，并把汹涌的热流灌满了自己伴侣的体内。

他这才放开自己的长牙，瘫软在Bucky身上不停的喘息，就着逐渐退去的绝顶之感在他的肩颈上留下一串轻吻。Bucky发出一声低哑的笑声，用冰凉的手指轻抚Steve汗湿的头发。那种感觉实在绝妙。Bucky身体的感觉简直好得难以言喻，将他过热的身躯慢慢冷却下来。世间再也找不出如此的绝配啊。

“我爱你，”Steve抬头望着对方的眼角，喘息着低语。“我非常非常–的爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Bucky柔声回答。

当然啦，他是不会上气不接下气的，因为他不需要呼吸，而且他也不会像狼一样，发了疯似的操自己的伴侣。

Steve抬手轻抚他白皙的面颊。“很抱歉咱俩一做爱我就那么凶暴。只是我自己也控制不住。”

“我都说了我喜欢凶暴的，所以你就别没完没了的道歉了。”Bucky说着又笑了起来。“你都这么完美无缺了却还总是道歉。你要真是有那么几个缺点，还不知道你得道歉几辈子呢。”

“我有缺点啊，”Steve反驳道，回身躺倒在床上。“我有一堆缺点呢。你才是那个完人呢好吧。”

“我只是个400岁大的活死人罢了，Steve。我根本不是什么完人。说起来，你到底有什么缺点呀？太了不起，太诚实，太无私还是太忠诚？”

“不是，我–你不是老叫我大笨狼吗？我当然知道自己不是真的笨，可除了军事方面的东西以外，我对其他事物的反应都很迟钝。比如我根本不懂社交场合的口是心非，而且别人那么做的时候我也完全琢磨不出来。”

“这倒是啦，不过这点其实超可爱的。再说说别的吧。”

“好吧，我是那种不撞南墙不回头的人，真的是一点儿弯都不会转。而且我还很叛逆。我讨厌别人跟我说某些事情我做不到。要是你想让我做什么事，只要你跟我说我做不到，那我肯定想也不想的就会去做的。而且如果我觉得恶法非法，那我就不会去遵守。因为我总觉得我比别人看得明白。”

“说实话，你确实总比别人看得明白。”

“对是对，可人们讨厌甚至痛恨那些觉得自己凌驾于制度之上的人。可制度是用来保护那些愚蠢的人不会伤及自身的，或是用来保护弱小不被他人凌辱欺压的，或是用来约束那些分不清是非曲直的人的。既然这些制度不适用于我，那我就无需遵守。”

“你肯定没少因为这个惹麻烦吧？”

“我确实因为不遵规守纪而被训斥过很多次，可我才不再乎呢，因为我的所作所为本质上并不是错误的。这只能算是叛逆，甚至算得上是自大。这些都是小瑕疵。不过咱们说了半天都没说到我最大的缺陷。”

“这我倒要好好听听。”

“我会失控。我在愤怒的时候就会失去控制。虽然让我发怒并不容易，但这种情况还是发生过的。而当我发怒的时候，我就会变得暴戾危险。我甚至不知道是否…是否有人能阻止我。”

Bucky不禁皱紧了眉头，“这话怎么说？”

“我那时候抗命回去找我的狼群时，是孤身一人去的。我循着他们的气味找到了纳粹关押他们的基地，一座很大的老旧城堡。我一到那儿就知道他们已经死了。即使他们的尸体还在城堡地下的坑道里我也都能闻到。可我还是进去找他们了，我必须得去。

他们被锁在一个大铁笼子里，身上布满了弹孔。全是被银质弹头打的。而且不只我的狼群被关在那儿，那儿还有十几个铁笼子，里面关的全是超自然生物，全都被残杀致死。

我一下子就失控了，我找遍了整个城堡和附属设施，把能找见的人杀了个精光。真真正正的将他们撕成了碎片。Zemo说有37个人，可他说的只是党卫军的人。那里其实还有其他纳粹分子，我把他们也都杀了。加起来差不多得有60个人呢。

但问题是，我一点都不觉得后悔，更不觉得良心不安，因为那都是披着人皮的恶魔，为了一些邪恶愚蠢的目的而去祸害别人。”

“那件事之后你不就陷入深眠了吗？”

“是的，可我陷入深眠是因为自己很迷茫，很孤单，很悲伤，我无法承受那么多的痛苦。并不是因为对自己的所作所为感到愧疚。这就是我最大的缺点。我在盛怒之下就会失控，并且对自己的杀戮毫无歉疚之意。而且我不知道如果遇到这种情况有没有人能阻止我。”

“你说不知道如果遇到这种情况有没有人能阻止你，这话又是什么意思呢？”

“因为那些党卫军士兵也向我射了无数发银质弹头。但却根本不起作用。我可是冲破了一道强化钢筋防爆门，闯进混凝土的掩体把里面的人都杀光了的呀。”

“可是…那时候我用银质弹头打你怎么就奏效了呢？”

“那是因为我并没有失控，Buck。不然你以为我为什么一再警告你，告诉你我并不想伤害你呢？”

“那时候我的脑袋不太正常，Steve。我当时以为你只是在想方设法的让我罢手。那我的刀子呢？”

“也是同样的。另外，你用的刀子上附着咒语，所以能刺破坚硬的狼皮。如果换做普通的战刀应该起不了什么作用的。”

“我虽然以前也说过，可…很抱歉我开枪打了你还用刀刺你。”

“你之前好像没这么说过哦。”

“没有吗？那我现在说了。”

“那不是你的错。你那时是身不由己。”

“我知道，不过我很爱你，伤了你我心里过意不去啊。我讨厌不时就想起做士兵时的一些记忆。那时候自己做了那么多残忍混账的事。”

“嘿…你为什么要杀那些狼？你是怎么知道我狼群的事的，还有怎么引我上钩的？”

“我并不知道。我觉得只有把事情弄成私人恩怨才能引你出洞，是我的项圈告诉我该怎么做的。那件事我真的真的很抱歉，Steve。我觉得即便是士兵本人，在明白事情真相以后也绝做不出这种事来的。他–我从来都不喜欢残忍杀戮，我只是擅长杀戮。”

“我明白，Buck。我还记得你那时候的样子。你对Sam和Clint非常客气，而且你还警告我要帮给你戴上面具，不然你会咬人。你不惦记杀我的时候，其实还挺可爱的。”

“那是因为除却那些杀人指令以外，士兵其实就是孩童化了的我。我是尝够了几个世纪的苦涩和愤恨才变得像现在这么混账的。”

“我喜欢现在这个混账的你。其实并没你说的那么混啦。你会那么愤愤不平是因为你受了伤害，而且不想再继续被人伤害，所以你就把所有人都隔绝在外了而已。”

“我知道，”Bucky不爽的撇了撇嘴，“一直以来这招都无往不利的，然后你就瞪着一双可恶的蓝眼睛，带着那个破球和一身恶心吧啦的狼味儿跑出来，彻底毁了我安乐生活。”

“你尽可以装着痛恨一切，可你刚才还让我跟你同居来着，所以…”

“恶，这话我收回。从我的家里滚出去，你个大笨狼。”

“哈！想得美，Buck。你是我的伴侣，所以你甩不掉我的。而且我已经想好要把我那些海报挂在哪儿了。”

Bucky一脸惊恐的看着他，“海报…？”

“你也太不禁吓唬了，”Steve大笑着使劲将他搂紧。“哦，不过我确实需要你挪一挪你的那张沙发。”

“为啥？”

“这样我才能把我的蒲团放进去啊。嘿！别召唤刀子！我开玩笑的！”

“我没召唤刀子，我在召唤球。看见了吧？喏，可以让你拿一会儿。”

Steve把刚刚蹦到Bucky手里的那颗毛茸茸的亮绿色网球接了过去，放在手心转了几圈，眼神却没离开他半刻。“你有事要跟我说，但你觉得我会不高兴。”

“这么明显啊？”

“对啊，你都想要用网球来软化我了。”

“这招管用了吗？”

“稍微吧。这可是颗好球呢。你想跟我说什么？”

“是…我很久以前认识的一个吸血鬼。当然我现在还认识他啦，只不过我们已经好久没说过话了。他名叫Loki。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲黑板：  
> 割礼是基督教、犹太教甚至是非洲土著部落执行的一种成人仪式，由神父/萨满为教徒割去一部分包皮，以示男子成年，可以娶妻生子。割礼也适用于女性，只是多在非洲盛行，但手段较残忍，那里的女性通常在幼年就会被施以割礼，将其外阴唇割去。但这种做法施虐的意味大于宗教，因为在非洲，女性更多情况下被当做物品而非人类对待。这种手法至今仍在非洲盛行。


	20. Chapter 20

Steve一脸严肃的看着Bucky，听着他解释关于这个叫Loki的吸血鬼的事，以及他俩之间既复杂又糟糕的关系。还好，Bucky允许Steve在他解释的过程中通过气味信号读懂他的情绪。整个过程中他的心情除了些许的愤怒，还充满了痛苦和懊悔。他想不通这是为什么，这个Loki听起来可并不是什么善男信女呀。

“可，Buck…既然这个Loki听起来不是什么善类，”他问，“那你为什么还要跟他在一起呢？”

“我那时候也不是什么善类，Steve，”Bucky叹了口气，“我跟他做了笔交易。他找到我，跟我说他命不久矣。他说如果我肯把他变成吸血鬼，我们就能结成同伴，然后…一起做生意。他出身富庶而且关系甚广，我则是年长强悍，知道该如何建立领地，所以我们算是一拍即合。”

“哦。那他对你来说一定很重要。因为他是你的家人。”

“家人？”Bucky一脸苦涩不屑。“才不是。吸血鬼的眷属关系不是这么算的。他可算不上是我的儿子啥啥的。”

“我希望是这样，毕竟你俩还滚过床单的，”Steve笑了笑，“你懂的。”

“我懂。我们确实存在…某种关联，因为是我把他变成吸血鬼的。这也是他还活着的原因。从理论上说，他应该算是个盟友，但我们俩不是朋友。”

“那你打算帮他吗？”

“我也不知道。我想先告诉你，听听你的意见。”

Steve听了不由得心头一暖，忍不住笑了起来。“你想先听我的意见？”

“当然喽。你在战略考量这些事上比我要强多了。我觉得在下决定前，应该先看看你对于我跟一个以前曾经睡过的家伙打交道有什么感想。”

“我的感想吗？”Steve歪着脑袋仔细想了想，“我觉得我…有点担心，因为你看起来很紧张。而且你说过他曾经想至你于死地，我不想让你再受任何伤害了。”

Bucky听了微微一笑，“你怎么会这么好呀，Steve？”

“你什么意思？”

“你简直好得无与伦比。那么，你觉得我该怎么做？”

Steve思考了片刻，“你说过要跟他见面的，所以还是去见见他为好。除非他想把你引进圈套里然后加害于你。如果是这样的话，那我就非杀他不可了。”

“这不是他的风格，”Bucky说着摇了摇头。“再说，就算他真想要害我，也不会事先跑来找我，让我早有提防。”

“那威胁他领地的这件事呢？你觉得他是在撒谎吗？”

“不，他并不是个爱信口雌黄的人。只不过他总是习惯用…歪曲事实的方法来达到他的目的。”

“虚报曲解也算是撒谎，Buck。半真半假通常都是弥天大谎。亚伯拉罕*林肯说的。”

“那是本杰明*富兰克林说的，亲。”

“哦，”Steve一愣，“等等，真的吗？”

“真的，这可能跟他的同居妻子和私生子有关吧。总之，要是Loki说他的领土受到威胁确有其事的话，那么这事就极有可能是真的。他是不会平白无故的跑来惹我的。不过他肯定有什么事没告诉我。我不知道该如何应对这种情况。”

“那你 _想要_ 怎么应对这种事呢？”

“我不想再跟他扯上任何关系了，可如果外部势力真的存在，那么就有破坏现有稳定环境，导致最终刀兵相见的可能，这种事我又不能坐视不管。”Bucky有些焦躁的搓着手。“我想…我想咱们应该去跟他见个面，看看他有什么要说的。说不定相对于我，你能把他看得更透彻些。”

“你确定想让我出面吗？”Steve问，“他可能会很在意你带了一个狼人来，而且我也不想把你们之间的关系搞得更紧张。”

“他要是不服就让他忍着吧。咱俩是一条战线上的。我可不会为了迁就他脆弱的吸血鬼小心灵而忽略我的另一半。”

Steve的笑容立刻提高了几个八度。“你的另一半哦？”

“见鬼，”Bucky嘟囔道，“拜托你别那么看着我，这只不过是顺嘴说出来的。”

Steve大笑着将他拉进怀里。“嗷~~~，你敲爱我的，你就承认了吧。”

“你知道我爱你的，我也没少跟你说啊，”Bucky使劲的想从他怀里钻出去。“放手啦。你把我发型都弄乱了。”

“不要，我还没亲够你呢。而且你的头发本来就是乱的，一直都是这个德行的嘛。”

“对吼，人家是故意弄成这种乱的，”Bucky一边反驳一边躲他的龙爪手。正这时他的电话响了，他光顾着接电话，结果被Steve重新抓进怀里使劲蹭他的脸蛋。“咋了，鸟人？”

“替我问他好，”Steve小声说，引得Bucky还了他一个卫生眼。

“我听见了，”Bucky对着手机说道，“他那个样子多久了？”

他沉默了片刻，仔细听着对方的话。

“只有在他们没辙的时候才那么干…他们不喜欢人类的滋味…多数时候是吃山羊的…对，我是认真的…难道你们还打算给他喂活人呀？…我不清楚，可能吧。但他可能需要很多…”

他又沉寂了片刻。

“我们这就过去。把所有人都撤走。他越少见到你们的人就越平静…好，我会的。OK，拜拜。”他挂断电话转身望向Steve。“Josef醒了，闹得昏天黑地的。他们要我过去试着跟他说说话。”

“你这是要干嘛？”见Bucky跳起身往走廊尽头走去，Steve忙问。

“换衣服，”他回头说道，“要是想让他信任我，我就必须得装扮成士兵的模样才行。”

Steve跟着Bucky来到他卧室里的衣橱前，他从架子上取下了装着战靴、枪套、皮带的箱子。黑色的军裤和贴身保暖服则放在了下层的抽屉里，而那件皮制的胸甲则挂在一个衣架上。Steve将护甲取了下来，帮他拿到了外面，连同其他东西一起放在了床上。

“我还以为自己这阵子不会再穿这些东西了呢。”Bucky说着褪去了黑色仔裤和白T恤。“这种感觉太怪异了。”

“需要我帮你吗？”

“嗯，你得帮我穿一下胸甲，还有那些枪套。一般都是管理员替我穿衣服的。”

“那肯定挺尴尬的，”Steve看着他套上了保暖服和军裤。“让一群陌生人给你穿衣服。”

“倒也没有啦，”Bucky耸了耸肩，坐到床上将战靴的鞋带系好，“有专门的人帮我穿衣服，给我治疗伤口，甚至给我洗澡。这是他们的行事方法。”

“他们派专人给你洗澡？”

“对啊，我只是一件工具，他们是我专属的维修团队。而我那会儿根本不知还有别的方法。”

Bucky伸开手臂，Steve将那件为他量身定做的皮制护甲套在了他身上，帮他把绑带系紧。他们琢磨了半天才搞清楚各种枪套和皮带该系在什么地方，但不多时他便穿戴停当。

Steve退开几步，Bucky则扯下了绑头发的皮筋，弯下腰去用手撩了撩头发。等他直起身的时候，Steve只觉站在他对面的人变成了冬日战士。额滴神呀。他赶忙转过身去，试图隐藏自己绯红的脸颊和下半身的那个小帐篷。

Bucky见状不由得皱起眉头。“怎么了？”

“哦，我–没事，”Steve说道，“没什么的。”

“什么没什么。你的脸怎么红了？到底怎么了你？”

Steve不好意思的抬起头，“我不知道这算不算怪异，可…你这个样子实在太尼玛性感了。”

“是有点怪异啦，Steve童鞋，”Bucky嗤笑一声。“我三番五次要杀你的时候都是穿成这个样子的。”

“我知道，不过你这又是黑皮衣又是战靴又是绑带的，”Steve可怜巴巴的说，“人家忍不住嘛。你看起来超强大超吓银的。”

“我穿不穿这身作战服都超强大超吓银的好伐，”Bucky说着抬起了眉梢。“原来你喜欢这种梗啊，Steve童鞋。”

“我喜欢什么？”

“玩梗啊，”Bucky答道。

“梗是啥？”

Bucky笑而不语，一根手指勾住了Steve的腰带将他扥了过去，抬起机械臂缓缓摸上了他的胸脯。Steve顿时浑身一颤，而冰冷的金属手指此刻已环住了他的脖子，大拇指顶住了他的喉咙。那只手只是放在那里，没有掐扼。而当他对上了自己那双冰蓝的眼眸时，Bucky开始慢慢对他的喉咙施压。

Steve只觉头晕目眩，突然之间觉得面红耳赤、心跳加速。他既不能动又无法思考，而他也无心思考。他闭上眼睛，双唇轻启，像狗一样粗喘着气，任凭那只金属手掐得越来越紧。

“你喜欢这样，”Bucky在他耳边低吼道。

“对–是的，”Steve哽咽着说。

Bucky松开手退后一步，脸上露出一抹坏笑。“了解了。”

“我滴…个天天儿啊，”Steve喘息着说，“你是怎么做的？我怎么会有这种反应的？”

“因为你喜欢这种梗，就像我说的那样，”Bucky大笑起来，“我回头再慢慢教你。现在我们得去应付那个又火大又饥饿的巨魔，知道奴役并折磨过我的那个混蛋下落的人，可能就只有他了。”

“对，我们…我们赶紧走吧，”Steve跟着Bucky出了门，还没完全从刚才的晕头转向中缓醒过来，“你回头肯定会教我的吧？”

* * *

  
“他怎么样了？”才一到神盾局地下安保区域，Bucky就问Sam。

“我们从置物口送了一大盘热狗进去，”Sam答道，“他把东西都吃了以后又把盘子给嚼了，然后拿着那玩意儿往墙上砸了一阵子。现在他好像是睡着了。”

“那就好，他吃了东西就能平静下来。”

他们来到监控室里，Clint正双脚支桌，呷饮着手里的咖啡。Bucky俯身过去观看Josef牢房里的闭路监控视频。

“你们确定那个玻璃囚室能挡得住他吗？”Steve问。

Clint笑了笑，“我们灰常确定。”

“你们怎么知道的？”

“我们这儿有个哥们儿吧…有时候会变得比较狂躁爱砸东西，”Clint解释道，“他可比这位厉害多了。”

“希望你是对的，”Bucky说道，“因为我得进到牢房里跟他谈谈。Tash在哪儿？”

“说曹操曹操就到，”Tash略显沙哑的声音自他背后响起，“你需要我给你做支援？”

“有劳了。不过你不能跟我一起进去。你的恶魔大招儿能隔墙使用对吧？”

Tash听了大笑起来。“恶魔大招儿？”

“抱歉，是Steve先这么叫的。”

“没事，我还挺喜欢这个叫法的。”她答道，“对，可以隔墙使用。不过我只能让他镇静。我没办法探进他的大脑里去。精神控制对巨魔不起作用。”

“我知道，”Bucky点了点头。“万一情势恶化我就得靠你了。他要是发起火来，真的能把我撕成碎片。”

“你要是不进去也行吧，”Steve不放心的说，“他隔着玻璃也一样能看得见你，听得到你的声音啊。”

“我要是不靠近，他是不会信任我的。我必须得试试看。”

“我不会让那个大坏巨魔伤害你男票的，Steve。”Tash冲他安抚的一笑。

“不过他要不是真的要伤害我，你就先别出手。”Bucky插嘴道。“他的动作有时候看似粗野但他并非有意为之。”

“了解。那咱们走吧？”

Steve满心忧虑的看着他俩拐过弯去消失在视线里，然后便转头望向闭路电视画面。过了不一会儿，他便看见Bucky进到了盛载牢房的巨大囚室。牢房其他几面都由钢筋混凝土砌成，只有向外的一面是由一整块厚重的防爆玻璃制成的墙壁。在玻璃墙的右下角有一个钢制的抽屉，这样既可以往牢房里传递物品，又无需担心囚犯与外面的人发生任何接触。

Bucky冲着监控探头挥了挥手，Clint于是按下了按钮。玻璃墙打开了一道仅够他进入的缝隙，在他进入牢房后便立刻关闭了起来。而那个叫Josef的，一身灰色皮肤的巨大类人生物此刻正背对他蜷缩着躺在牢房的一角。他一如既往地除了一条破破烂烂的黑色裤子什么都没穿，不过想来要给巨魔找合适的衣服和鞋，只怕挺费劲的。

Josef若站直了身子得有将近8英尺高（译者注：约合2.5米），其力量远远超过强悍的冬日战士。他的动作虽不快，但若真是要杀他的话，他根本无需拼速度，尤其是在这么狭小的空间里。Bucky深吸了一口气，镇定了一下自己的情绪，然后便摆出了士兵的那种冷硬而又专注的神情。

“Josef，”他用坚定的语气说道，“Prosnis’。”

Josef含混的咕哝了一声，从睡梦中缓缓醒转过来。

“Prosnis’，Josef。”Bucky说道，只是这一次他让自己的语气中透出了些许不耐。“Davay。”

这句话一下子起了效。庞大的巨魔突然翻身跳了起来，咆哮着向他冲了过去。Bucky却一动不动地站在原地，目光犀利地直视对方。巨魔双眼泛红，依然带着睡意，尚未弄清自己身在何处。他那两只大手才刚攀上Bucky的脖颈和左臂时，他便顿住了，这时才有机会看清士兵的样貌。

“Sol…dat，”他瓮声瓮气的咕噜道。

“Da，Josef，”Bucky说道，“Eto ya。”

“Soldaaaaaat！”Josef哀嚎一声，立时泪流满面。

巨怪扑过来便将他搂在怀里，头枕在他肩上嚎哭起来，弄得Bucky一时间也有些不知所措，只是那家伙肉大身沉的，压得他几乎快要站不住了。

“Tikho，”Bucky边说边小心翼翼的拍了拍他的后背，“嘘。没事的，你会没事的。”

过了好半天，Josef才终于放开了他，一屁股坐在地上用两只大手捂住了脸。

Bucky蹲下身去跟他说话：“你遇到什么事了？你还记得自己是怎么来到这儿的吗？”

“Nyet，”Josef哽咽道，“Ne…ne znayu。”

“堡垒坍塌的时候，把你砸在底下了？”

Josef点点头，“Da。”

“Gde Starik？”Bucky问，“那个老人在哪儿？”

Josef使劲摇了摇满是黑发的大脑袋，一脸难过。

“你不知道？”

“Mertv，”Josef哀伤的说，“Mertv！”

“他死了？”

Josef缓缓点了点头，又哭了起来。

“你是怎么知道的？你亲眼看见他死掉了吗？”

Josef却只顾着哭，没有开口回答。

“Josef，听我说，”Bucky说着将他的一只大手捧在自己两手中。“我想知道那个老人到底怎么样了。我知道你很难过，也很害怕，但我要你鼓起勇气来帮助我，好吗？”

Josef颤抖地喘息了几下后才哑着嗓子说道：“S”yelo。”

Bucky不禁皱起了眉头。“他被吃了？你是什么意思？是什么把他给吃了？”

他却又摇起了头。“Ne znayu。”

“我操，”Bucky嘟囔了一句。“但是，你要是不知道的话，你怎么知道他被什么东西给吃了的呢？”

“Videl eto。”

“你看见的？你看见了什么？”

Josef做了个意思不详的手势。“Chernaya veshch’。”

Bucky只觉得自己的脊背一阵发凉。“一个黑色的东西？”

“Da。”

“那是个什么样的东西，Josef？我不明白。”

“Ne znayu，ne znayu，”Josef呻吟一声，双手抱住脑袋开始前后不停的摇晃着身子。“Chernaya veshch’。”

“没关系，”Bucky安慰道。“你做得很好。咱们先问到这儿。”

Josef依旧不停的哭，Bucky于是轻轻拍着他灰色的肩膀，用俄语轻声的安慰他。

“你怎么样？饿不饿？”等他冷静下来后Bucky问道。

“Da，”Josef抽泣着说。

“他们之前给了你一些吃得，你喜欢吃吗？”

Josef摇了摇头。

“对吼，我能理解。这样吧，你先躺下休息休息，我去给你弄点–”

“Nyet！Nyet！”Josef突然惊惶的叫了起来，一把将Bucky紧紧搂住。

Bucky忍不住发出一声痛叫，对方手劲大得仿佛水压机一般。“Josef，拜托–你抓疼我了！”

Josef放松了些许，以免挤断他的骨头，可他却不肯放手，一脸急切的望着他。

“听我说，”Bucky尽可能冷静的说道。“我要你先放开我。我只离开一小会儿。只要你能做个勇敢的乖孩子，我就给你带些krovyanka来。”

“Krovyanka？”Josef问，看似有些动摇了。

“对。我能找到多少就给你拿多少。”

“Ya…boyus´。”

“你不用害怕。不会有人伤害你的。Josef，看着我。我保证，绝不会有人伤害你的。我很快就回来，还会给你带krovyanka来的。”

Josef犹豫了半晌才最终伤心的叹了口气，放开了他。Bucky朝监控探头挥了挥手，然后便快速地从牢房里退了出去。他前脚才一出去，后脚Josef便蜷缩在地板上嚎啕大哭起来。他看上去既可怜又孤单，让人很容易就忘记了他是个恶魔。不过Bucky自己也是个恶魔。相比之下可能他还是更可怕的那一个，至少他还能在猎物面前掩藏起自己的本质，而可怜的Josef却连这一点都做不到。

“哇噻，Buck，你对待他还真有一手呢，”Steve两眼放光的说道，几个人走回了监控室。“你肯定能做个好爸爸。”

“呃…谢了，”Bucky说着扯了扯嘴角。

“他说那个老头被什么黑色的东西吃了是怎么回事？”Sam问，“他特么到底是什么意思啊？”

“也许是那只九头蛇，”Clint说道，“那玩意儿不是黑的吗。”

Tash听罢摇了摇头，“我深表怀疑。那玩意儿当时离着堡垒八丈远呢，而且他说那是他亲眼看见的。”

“也许是他想象出来的呢，”Steve说，“他被摔得七荤八素的，还被压在废墟下面。而且就算还有另一个生物存在，那我也应该找得着才对。”

“他没什么想象力的，”Bucky回道，“而且老头的尸体到现在也没找到啊。你们从其他九头蛇俘虏那里问出了些什么没？”

“都是些犯罪记录、工作经历、个人习惯和减肥禁忌啥啥的。”Clint忍下了一个哈欠说道，“也就是说没什么有用的东西。如果你愿意去社交社交，那几个人现在正在班房儿里蹲性呢。”

“我倒想看看能不能从他们嘴里问出点什么来。”Bucky说道，“不过我得先给Josef找点Krovyanka来。”

“说了半天那到底是啥玩意儿啊？”Sam问。

“俄罗斯血肠，”Steve喜滋滋的说道，“在国内不太好买，不过第十大街上有家东欧熟食店做这种肠。”

Sam一脸恶心。“你怎么这么门儿清啊？”

“我喜欢吃血肠啊，”Steve说道，“怎么啦？”

“多恶心啊。”Sam边说边摇头。

“对呀，噫~，”Clint也附和道。

“你们差不多行啦，我是头狼好伐，”Steve笑了起来，“我可吃过比这恶心得多的东西。”

“如此说来，你这是自愿去给Josef买Krovyanka喽。”Bucky笑问。

“行啊，”Steve点点头。“买多少？”

“都包圆儿。顺便问问他们有没有牛肚、羊杂…总之就是类似这些的。有的话就都包圆儿。”

“好的。那你是要去找那些九头蛇俘虏问话喽？”

“对。他们可能确实知道的不多，不过见到我，他们说不定能回想起些什么来。谢谢你啦。”

“不客气，”Steve说着探身过去轻吻了他一下，“咱们过会儿见。”

Sam领着Bucky来到普通监区，透过门上小窗口，他看见19个身着黑色制服的九头蛇士兵被关在一个号儿里。有些坐在桌旁，有些则躺在床上，时不时聊上几句。监仓大门嘀的一声打开，号儿里的人懒散地抬起头来。然而当他们看见站在门口的是身着作战服、一脸严峻的冬日战士时，监仓中的气氛立刻就变了。

19九个人齐刷刷的跳起身来立正站好，胆战心惊的望着他连大气也不敢出。他迈步踱到屋子中间，一个个的审视着他们。他立刻在这一众人当中认出了他之前的一位管理员。一个比其他人都要年长一些，四十冒头、身材孔武的黑发男子。之前送士兵和女巫前往纽约执行刺杀狼人的任务时，他就在随行之列。

“你，Rumlow，”他用士兵那种冷硬单调的口吻说道，“过来。”

男人来到近前立正站好，目视前方。

“你跟他们说了什么？”

“什么都没说，长官。”Rumlow回答，“我是说–什么重要的信息都没说，长官。”

“你觉得你分得清什么算是重要的信息吗？”Bucky嘲讽地质问。

“不，长官。”Rumlow急忙改口，“我的意思是–”

“闭嘴。这些人都是些守卫和走卒。你怎么会跟他们混到一起去了？”

“神盾局进攻基地的时候我被派去跟守卫一起侦查外围的情况了，长官。堡垒垮塌的时候我们都在外面。”

“很好，比起他们，你对我用处更大些。”

“长官…恕我冒昧，”Rumlow说着大起胆子看了他一眼，“您在这里干什么？他们不是应该把您也关起来的吗？”

Bucky一把揽住他的后脖颈将他拉了过去，在他耳边悄声说道：“我假意跟他们做了个交易，然后那些傻瓜就把我放了。我会把你也救出去的，但我必须要先回到老人身边才行。他在哪儿？”

“老人？他–”

Rumlow突地止住了话头，身子一个踉跄，他伸手扶住Bucky的肩膀才稳住了脚步。就在这个时候，男子的后颈突然变得异常冰冷，甚至比他吸血鬼的体温还要低。Bucky赶忙把手抽开仔细查看，却看不出有什么异状，而且那种感觉也已消失殆尽了。而当他再抬头看Rumlow的时候，对方已经面色惨白，萎靡不堪，额头上还渗出了大滴大滴的汗珠。

“你这是怎么了？”Bucky甩开他的手质问道。

Rumlow神情恍惚的说道：“我不–我不知道，长官。我–突然觉得不舒服。我得…躺一会儿…”

最后三个字才出口，他便双眼翻白，整个人瘫软了下去。Bucky急忙抱住了他，顺势将他放倒在一旁的床铺上，对方才一躺下就紧跟着哆嗦抽搐起来。这时候他也感到一阵恶心气闷，于是他连忙转身快步走出了监仓。

“刚刚他妈的到底怎么回事？”Sam边问边快步走了过去，而他已无力地靠在了墙上。“你没事吧？”

“我不知道，”Bucky喘息着回答，“那个人，Rumlow，说他觉得难受，然后就倒在我身上昏过去了，现在我也觉得不舒服了。可能是有人给他下了触发咒术，以防他吐露消息。那种咒术有可能会要了他的命。赶快叫医护人员来。”

“那你呢？”

“我没事。那种感觉已经开始消退了。快叫医护人员来。”

Sam闻言连忙奔回监控室叫人，Bucky则站起身来习惯性的做了几个深呼吸。他想不通为什么在其他人盘问Rumlow的时候那个咒术没有被触发。除非是因为他打算透露重要信息，比如像老头身在何处这种事。他妈的难怪呢。

他眼看着医务人员在荷枪实弹的神盾局特工的陪同下快步冲进了监仓。几分钟后他们将依旧处于昏迷状态的Rumlow抬了出来。当他们往医务室走去的时候，Bucky隐约听到他们说“肾衰竭”和内分泌休克之类的话。这咒术还真是凶险呐。

最后出来的Sam来到Bucky身旁站定。“我觉得你还是先别急着盘问其他人为好。”

Bucky点了点头。“至少今晚是如此了。最好先给他们做个扫描，看看有没有被施了咒再说。这个混账的九头蛇连他们自己的人都是百般提防的。我早该想到这点的。”

“这不能怪你，”Sam耸了耸肩。“这帮家伙在与恶人为伍的时候就知道自己会付出什么代价的。”

“操，我特么渴得厉害，”Bucky笑了起来，“看，我的血牙都出来了。”

“对吼，你可看住了你的牙哦，呆古拉，”Sam嗤笑一声，“我可不在你的食谱上。好消息是，你男票回来了，还买了一大堆恶心吧啦的东西来喂你的巨魔哥们儿。”

“太好了。能随时告诉我Rumlow的情况吗？我觉得他可能知道点儿什么，所以才会诱发了那道咒术。他一醒过来我就要盘问他。”

“没问题。嘿，Loki那事儿怎么样了？”

“还没动静呢。Steve和我明晚去见他。”

“你要带大笨狼一起去？”Sam说着挑起了眉梢，“呃…需不需要我跟你们一同前往啊？你懂的，多个人多份儿保障。”

“滚啦，鸟人。”Bucky低吼道，“Steve才不会真的围着我尿一圈尿来驱赶我的前男友呢。”

“行行行，你个老古板，”Sam撅起了嘴巴，“如果他真的那么做了而我又没能亲眼见证，我是绝对不会原谅你的。这种怨念看你承不承受得了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家觉得基妹是想要干什么捏...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈喽，亲们，本宝又跑来了。  
> 不好意思隔了那么长时间才更新，这段时间的状态不是很好，说实话就是有些犯懒，但后面的几章都已经翻完了，正在校对中，很快就会给大家更新的。  
> 再次感谢原作Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)让我翻译她的作品，也感谢她帮忙把我这个自己把自己删除出去的技术白痴重新拉回到文章里来。请大家不吝回复和KUDOS，谢谢！！！爱你们！！！

黑靴子、黑仔裤、黑色V领衫外加皮夹克。外面天气其实挺暖和的，可今晚他却觉得需要给自己多壮壮胆。若不是怕Loki起疑，也懒得听他问东问西的，他一早就把士兵的全套装备都穿在身上了。

乘车前往翠贝卡区豪华公寓楼的路上，Steve一如既往的兴高采烈、话痨不断，不过Steve一向都是兴高采烈、话痨不断的。而Bucky则是沉默不语、阴郁逼人，因为他不喜欢大老远的跑到Loki的地盘上见他，当然，Bucky本来也老是沉默不语、阴郁逼人的。

进到Loki所在大厦的那间金碧辉煌的大厅里，他来到接待台前向身着制服的门童报上了姓名，对方疑惑的打量了他俩一番，继而拿起了电话。简短询问后，他应是确定了楼上住客正在恭候Winter先生的到来，便领着二人来到一台电梯前，电梯需要输入密码方能开启，而且只通往一个楼层。Steve顿时秒变好奇宝宝，令Bucky不胜其烦，当然，他更看不惯Loki非要整一台直通顶楼寓所的私人电梯这种混账炫富行为。

当他们步出电梯，走进Loki富丽堂皇的巨大寓所的门厅时，Bucky忍不住撇了撇嘴，屋内铺着光可照人的黑色大理石地板，时髦的黑色羊皮地毯配上黑色的真皮沙发和座椅。整个屋子的布置都显得棱角分明，光滑的台面加上高对比度的灯饰，连墙面都贴着人造糙面的黑色砖石，给人一种既朴素却又很戏精的感觉。

屋内的许多陈设都颇花心思，旨在彰显房子主人的权势与奢华。屋子的一角摆放着一座裸体男子的白色大理石雕像。屋顶挂着一个巨大的黑色铸铁枝形吊灯，上面坠饰着的黑色水晶令灯光呈现出一种如烛火般跳跃的效果。一张看似是由一整块深灰色花岗岩雕刻而成的咖啡桌。一旁的书架上则摆满了皮革封面的初版书籍。

屋子的另一头设有一个吧台，而此时Loki正斜倚在台边与一个身着雪白西装，体态纤瘦、面色阴沉的金发女吸血鬼交谈。他突地抬起头，一副没料到会有访客的样子，继而回头向那位女子道了声失陪。女子连看都没看他们一眼，转身沿着走廊去到了顶层寓所的其他地方。

“瞧瞧这是谁呀？”Loki说道，嘴角噙着狡黠且令人难以捉摸的笑容。“Winter，你没告诉我你这位… _朋友_ 是个狼人耶。”

“他就是啊，”Bucky说道，没吃他那一套。“这位是Steve。Steve，这位是Loki。”

“很高兴见到你，Loki，”Steve说着伸出手去，“我叫Steve Rogers。”

“Steve Rogers啊？”Loki边说边和他握了握手，只是语气中隐含着一丝不易被人察觉的嘲讽。

“没错，”Steve答道，“我没有狼族名字，所以就只是Steve而已。不过Loki倒是个蛮有趣的吸血鬼名字呢。”

“呃，谢谢。”Loki对这番回击倒有些不知所措了。“我倒是…蛮喜欢这个名字的。要喝点什么吗？”

“好啊，非常感谢。”Steve谦和的说道，“有冰水吗？”

见Loki僵硬的点了下头，然后绕过吧台准备饮品的样子，Bucky不禁暗自偷笑。他估计没想到对方会真的要酒水饮料，肯定更没想到Steve会是这么随和。

一个在社交场上游刃有余的吸血鬼居然会被像Steve这样甜美、阳光的人打个措手不及，这在Bucky看来着实有趣。不过Loki若是被逼得紧了就会变得非常恶毒。他接下来就会用尖刻的词句让自己重新在谈话中获得主动。Bucky现在只能暗自希望对方不会太过口无遮拦，刺到人家的痛处。不过，Loki虽是个巧言令色之人，但想要对付像Steve这样的人，他还是稍逊一筹的。

“请用，”Loki微微一笑，将一杯冰水顺着吧台滑了过去。他指了指屋子另一边的那套黑色沙发。“咱们先落座吧，先生们？”

Bucky和Steve一起坐在了长沙发上，Loki则来到咖啡桌对面那把正对着他俩的扶手椅上坐定。不待他人提醒，Steve就自动自发的从桌上拿过了一个石质的杯垫将玻璃杯放了上前，见状，Bucky不禁又在心中莞尔一笑。

“那么，Steve Rogers，”Loki开口道，“我猜想Winter把你带到这儿来，是想向我表明，我和他之间所谈的任何事情都可以不避讳你咯。”

Steve笑而不语，拿起杯子呷饮起来。Loki愣愣的看了他片刻，继而把目光移向了Bucky。

“你是这个意思吧，Winter？”他问。

“没错，”Bucky点了点头，“Steve是我的搭档。我俩之间没有秘密。”

“那好啊，”Loki笑道，“那你的搭档应该可以回答我的问题才对嘛。”

“可你并没有问我问题啊，”Steve波澜不惊地答道，“你刚刚说你猜Winter是想向你表明立场。所以对于我搭档的立场如何，我是无权置喙的。”

Loki脸上的笑意顿时凝住了，但他赶快就很礼貌的点了点头。“的确如此。我很抱歉。以后我会尽量把话说得更清楚些的。”

“无需致歉，”Steve说着将空杯子放回桌上。“我没生气。”

“啊，那真是太好了。”Loki有些尴尬的说道，“请原谅，你说你们是搭档，我还以为…”

“是有浪漫关系的搭档，”Bucky答道，“Steve是我的伴侣。我俩恋爱了。”

“原来如此，”Loki向前微一欠身，冰蓝的眸子里闪着锐利的光芒。“一个吸血鬼和一个狼人结为了伴侣，这种事还真是鲜少听闻呢。你们一定得把这其中的原委告诉我。”

“我们初见时我还不是狼人呢，”Steve说，“我那时还是个12岁的孩子。我当时差点淹死，是他救了我。”

Loki听了眉梢挑起老高，“你跟Winter初次见面的时候还是个小孩儿？”

“事情不是那样的啦，”Bucky插嘴反驳道，“他那时还是个孩子，我们俩那会儿也没有恋爱。我特么又不是恋童癖。”

“不过呢，是我爱上 _他_ 了的，”Steve更正道，“当然那个时候这种感觉并不是相互的。我俩那时几乎没怎么说过话。我后来长大成人，变成了狼人，过了很多年以后我才重新找到了他的。”

Loki的嘴角扯起一抹不屑的笑容。“得了吧，怎么可能会时隔多年呀？你能有多大岁数，Steve？25，26？”

“差不多吧，”Steve微微一笑，“到七月份我就101岁了。”

Loki默不作声地看了他半晌。“你果然是真人不露相啊，Steve Rogers。我今后在你面前还确实不能太自以为是了。”

“这是种好品格，不管对谁你都该如此。”Steve依旧一副笑容可掬的模样，“不过鉴于你的时间宝贵，我们还是赶快进入正题为好。”

“我一直很欣赏美国人的直率，”Loki干巴巴的回道，“既如此，我们就按你说的，进入正题。我有理由相信有一股外来势力意图对我不利。Winter和我很早以前就建立了联合的领地，而且这么久以来一直都保持着盟友关系。我之前曾请求他协助我抵御这个外来威胁。但我还在等他的答复。”

“我还没决定该怎么做，”Bucky回答，“你连这个威胁到底是什么都没告诉我。”

“是的，说到这一点，”Loki说着将指尖抵在一起。“情况恐怕比预想的要复杂得多。尤其是还要扯上你和Steve之间的关系。事实上…这股外来势力–或者叫做组织–是一群狼人。”

Bucky听完，往后倒在了沙发背上，抬起手用力的揉了揉眼睛。“我他妈真服了你了，Loki。怎么会呀？怎么他妈的会出这种事的啊？吸血鬼的领地跟狼人的领地交叉毗邻的情况屡见不鲜，而且大伙儿也一直都相安无事。你到底干什么了，惹得人家要打上门儿来呀？”

“我刚刚说了，实际情况很复杂的，”Loki心虚地别开视线。“这些狼人确实是打算要对我不利嘛，我只不过是稍稍曲解了一下这其中的缘由而已。”

“这还真尼玛出人意表呢，”Bucky大叹一声。“到底是因为什么？”

“他们想要的可能并不是我的领地，而是想要…我本人。”

“哦，我懂了。”Bucky只觉得怒不可遏。“那我的答复就一个：去你妈的吧。我才不会为了你的私人恩怨而去跟一群狼人作对呢。而且你应该也注意到了吼，我男票就他妈的是头狼！”

“Winter，你该明白威胁我就等于威胁我的领地。”Loki反驳道。“所以干嘛不帮我一把，这样也可以把杀戮的几率降到最低。”

“要杀也是杀你，”Bucky叱道，“我他妈凭什么蹚这趟浑水？”

“因为其他吸血鬼会察觉到事态有变，”Steve开口道，“他们会大举进犯布鲁克林和曼哈顿，趁机来分一杯羹。”

“你的狼人伴侣说得没错，Winter，”Loki说，“如果我被推翻，不管是被狼人还是被吸血鬼，这股动荡会持续下去。到时候出现的权力真空就会打破派系之间的平衡，间接的对你的领地造成威胁。这样的话你怎么都得陷入争斗。”

Steve听了点点头。“而且，这么大规模的领土争端会导致很多无辜民众受到牵连。”

Bucky一脸难以置信的看着他。“Steve…你不是真的打算要这么干吧？你怎么–你干嘛非要插手不可啊？”

“理由我刚刚说了呀，”Steve答道，“很多民众会无辜丧命的。”

“可你是个狼人呀！”Bucky没辙地甩了甩手，“我们是吸血鬼！你不能帮着吸血鬼打你的同族啊，Steve。事情不是这么个做法的！”

“这跟种族无关，Buck，”Steve坚决的说道，“而是做最正确的事，以此来最大限度地救助他人。”

“可我们是恶魔呀，Steve。帮助我们怎么能算是做正确的事，以此来最大限度地救助他人呢？”

“因为一切都是相互依存的，就像自然界里的任何生物群落一样。”Steve解释道，“你和Loki虽然是掠食者，可单凭你们固守住自己的领地，你们拯救的人就远远多过你们猎杀的人数。你们都是这个生态系统中不可或缺的一环。如果没有你们掣肘其他魔物，那么人类的伤亡就会大大提高。”

Loki坐在一旁，用锐利的目光观察着两位访客之间你来我往的交流，还有他们说话的方式。这一切实在令他颇为着迷。而且这头狼还确实是真人不露相呢（不过他那一身的狼味儿可也真是熏得人脑仁儿疼）。虽说他的气味令人不敢恭维，可Loki的直觉却告诉他，绝对不要与Steve Rogers为敌。但如果能将他收入麾下，那么这头狼绝对能够成为一位可靠的盟友。

“而且咱们也不一定要闹到非打不可的地步啊，”Steve说道，“也许咱们能和那群狼人好好谈谈，订立个和平条约什么的。”

“我很佩服你的想法，Steve，但我认为外交手段根本行不通，”Loki插嘴道，“那群狼人可没你这般善解人意。他们非常穷凶极恶，粗鄙得很…而且即便是幻化成了人形，也非常的野蛮。”

“这种事只能在和他们打过交道以后再说了，”Steve说道，“可Winter和我不能在只知其然而不知其所以然的情况下就贸然行事。所以你和他们之间到底存在什么恩怨？”

“多年以前，我在国外旅行时，和他们的首领发生了冲突，”Loki说着有些焦躁地搓了搓手，“那家伙是个十足的泥腿子，既粗鄙又蠢笨。在我们交流的过程中，我无意中违反了他们的当地习俗，他对此非常恼火。他提出的那些极端而且毫无人道的赔偿要求我无法接受，于是我们就…大吵了一番，然后我就逃走了。他发誓会来找我的，可他不知道我身居何处，更不知道我的真实姓名，所以我就自以为安全了。如今看来他还是找到我了。有人看到他的狼群出现在了纽约市内。”

“你确定他是来找你的吗，他不是碰巧出现在这里的？”Steve问。

“我确定，但他来这里的原因无关紧要。他迟早都会听闻到我就生活在这里，或者在无意中闻到我的气味。他发过誓要将我捉拿回去的，我毫不怀疑他信守誓言的决心。”

“我懂了，”Steve说道。“你干嘛不一开始就跟Winter陈清事实呢？干嘛要在这件事的性质上撒谎？”

“我只怕自己已被自尊所奴役了，”Loki懊悔地说，“我之所以没有对Winter和盘托出，是因为我感到…害怕，而这也将我至于一种难以启齿的尴尬境地。可实情就是，我很怕那个狼人。所以我在请Winter帮忙的时候不想让他知道。”

“那你现在怎么又说实话了呢，Loki？”Bucky质问道，“你真的以为我会相信你突然之间大彻大悟啊？”

“我向你保证，并不是那样的。”Loki说着露出一抹酸溜溜的笑容，“我真的没料到你会带一个狼人来找我。在对狼人撒谎这方面我可是吃过大亏的。”

“这倒是真的，”Steve点了点头，“想要把谎撒得连我们都闻不出来可是得费一番功夫的。”

“好吧，现在你知道了，我是真的处境不妙，”Loki对Bucky说道，“而且念及咱们二人间的…黑历史，若不是情况紧急，我是绝不会去找你的。”

Bucky听了眯起双眼，“亏你能把你要杀我的事说得这么轻描淡写的。”

“那是场误会好吧。”

“断头台也算是误会啊？”

“我压根儿就没想真的要杀你，Winter。我怎么知道那个断头台被神父开过光啊？”

“我不想再跟你讨论这件事了，Loki！你清楚你当时都干了什么缺德事儿！”

“断头台？”Steve有些惊讶地问，“那你不是得钻到–”

“我不想提这件破事儿，”Bucky开口打断了他，“总之就是那玩意儿没用，我没死。但也不算活着…管他啦。咱们能不能继续聊那个狼人的事啊？”

“好，咱们继续说这件事，”Loki接口，“关于这个狼群的首领，有件事必须告诉你们。他…极为强悍。我从未见过像他这样的狼人。他的狼形要远远超出普通狼人。而且他能够控制自己随意变形。据我所知，他是唯一拥有这种能力的狼人。”

“我也可以，”Steve平淡的说道。

Loki才要笑，却被Steve炯炯的目光给瞪得忘了词儿。他费力的吞了吞口水，脸色变得更加死白了。“你…你什么？”

“我也可以控制变形。而且我的狼形也比普通狼人要大出很多。”

“这怎么可能呢？”Loki低声问，“天底下怎么会有两只具有这种能力的狼呢？”

“我们原先还有不少能这么做的人呢。我的整个狼群都可以随意变形。可他们的身形都没有我大，而且他们变起形来也没那么自如，不过我们都有这种能力。”

“实在太惊人了。可你提到他们的时候用了原先这个词。”

“他们死了。所有人都死了。在德国的集中营里被纳粹狂热分子杀害了。”

“我真的很抱歉，Steve，”Loki说着很郑重地低下头去，“我并非有意要勾起你的伤心事。”

“我明白，”Steve说道，“关于这头狼，你还知道其他什么情况吗？”

“我是在挪威遇到他的，不过我不清楚那里是不是他的家乡。他是个狼人，所以你可以由此推断出他的性格来–恕我失礼了。他的人形也十分孔武。金发灰眼，蓄着胡子和长发，就跟个野蛮人一样。他的名字叫Thor。”

“他的狼名叫Thor吗？”Steve听了一皱眉，“就像你一样取了北欧神话人物的名字？”

“据我所知，那是他的真名。”

“呵，”Steve若有所思的说道，“你取名还真的是挺前赶后错的呢。”

“你什么意思？”

“你和Winter的真名都叫James，你俩姓氏的首字母也都是B。而这个狼人则跟你一样，取了北欧神话里神祇的名字。让人觉得有点奇怪。”

“也许吧，”Loki耸了耸肩，“对我来说并没什么大不了的。我出生的那个年代，James是英语国家第二普遍的名字了，而Thor这个名字在斯堪的纳维亚半岛也非常普遍。我不知道他姓什么。就算是他有姓氏，我也从没听闻过。”

“也就是说，我们要找的是一个炒鸡强悍的名叫Thor的金发傻大壮狼人，”Bucky不爽的说道，“太好了。他和Steve说不定一碰面就会觉得相见恨晚，然后立马儿结为好基友。问题解决了。”

“哦，要是那样就太棒了！”Steve立刻两眼放光，“我好想再交几个狼族朋友呢。不过–如果他们真的像Loki说的那么凶恶，那他们就有可能会伤及纽约的无辜群众呢。看来咱们可能需要支援。”

“我保证，他们绝对像我说的那样穷凶极恶。”Loki说，“不过，容我问一句，你们说的支援是怎么回事？”

“我们有几个朋友或许能帮得上忙，”Bucky答道，“可我不知道该不该把他们也卷进来。这事Steve和我还得再好好商量一下。”

Loki一脸疑问的歪过头去，“你说的这些朋友，跟你带着的那件武器有关系吗？”

“没有。而且这是个义肢，不是什么武器。”

“得了吧，Winter。”Loki露出了毒蛇般狡黠的笑容，“我又不是傻子。见到武器我还能认不出来吗？那东西蕴含的力量显而易见，我站在这儿都能感觉的到。”

“那它也是用来替代断臂的义肢，”Bucky冷冰冰的回道，“说起来，我少了只胳膊你居然连问都不问一声哎。”

“我问了你会跟我说吗？”

“当然不会，”Bucky低吼一声，继而猛地站起身来。“谈话到此结束。”

“嘿，走之前，咱们最好还是留一下彼此的号码，”Steve说道，他和Loki也跟着站了起来。“咱们接下来估计会联系的比较多。”

“有道理。”Loki说着从衣兜里掏出手机交给了Steve。

Steve也把自己的手机递了过去，两人互相留了联系电话，Loki于是送他们二人来到电梯门前。

“非常感谢你们俩能听我的解释，”他说着与他们握了握手。“Steve，很高兴能与你相识。Winter，很高兴能再见到你。”

“这是我的荣幸，”Steve一本正经的说道，“咱们再联系。”

Bucky一言不发地点头道别，电梯门一关，他便立刻不悦的低头不语。

“对不起，”Steve伸出一只胳膊揽住了他，“我不是故意让你觉得自己在如何处理这件事的问题上没有发言权的。”

“真是见鬼了，”Bucky叹息一声，“你总是知道我是什么感受，搞得我根本没法儿跟你赌气。”

“我真的很抱歉，Buck。你有充足的理由生气。我只要一认准了该要怎么做，就会变得一根筋，毫不顾及其他人的想法。”

Bucky摇了摇头。“算了。我清楚你是对的，我们必须得帮他。只是他那个人实在可恶，让我觉得又不痛快又不情愿。”

“不过你不痛快的时候真的很可爱捏。”Steve笑道。

“这我认份，因为我心知肚明。”Bucky闷哼道，“咱们真的非要让神盾局插手吗？”

“如果他们的首领真的跟我具备同等的危险性的话，那我们别无选择。就算他们不是冲着Loki来的，那他和他的狼群也会对这座城市形成极大的威胁。”

“你觉得他刚刚说的那些都是真的吗？”

“他肯定有所隐瞒，但就我来看，他对他告诉我们的那些事情深信不疑。而且他是真的打心眼儿里害怕那个狼人。神盾局应该会有那家伙的档案，或许能帮咱们找到对付他的办法。”

“好吧。咱们反正也得上那儿去。我得去查看一下Josef和Rumlow的情况，”Bucky说着大叹一声，然后很戏精的撞进了Steve的怀里。“我真是痛恨死一切了！没一件让人省心的事。”

“你还好吗？”Steve问，“你比平常要烦躁很多啊。”

“跟Loki谈话就特么让我烦躁。而且我饥渴的要命，渴的连脑袋都跟着疼。”

Steve一脸担忧的低头看他。“我昨天才让你进饲过啊。一般一次进饲能坚持好几天呢。你确定自己没事吗？”

“我也不知道。经你这么一提，我倒真觉得挺不舒服的。可能是压力太大了吧？我眼下简直是一脑门子官司。”

“可能吧，”Steve怀疑的说，“你最好还是让Wanda帮你看看。以防万一。”

“嘁，”Bucky噘起了嘴，“我才不要去找那个凶巴巴的女巫咧。她肯定会用讨厌的血魔法伸进我的身体里四处乱戳，然后告诉我哪儿出了问题。”

“咱们就是要她那么做呀，Buck，”Steve笑着在他的发顶亲了一下，“你该庆幸有人会用这种法术才是。毕竟你没法儿去看大夫嘛。”

“我明白了，”两人出了大厦时，Bucky抱怨道，“这是为了让我感觉好些而耍的诡计。你跟那个女巫是一伙儿的。”

“对滴，”Steve笑道，“我们就是一伙儿的。而且诡计险些就得逞了呢。”

“好吧，该结束了，Rogers童鞋。我已经揭穿了你的阴谋，我不会落入你的圈套的。”

“你想要我的血的话，你就得进我的圈套，挑剔鬼。”Steve边说边招手打车。

“我自己又不是找不着血食，你个大笨狼，”Bucky回嘴，“我用不着喝你的血。”

Steve不禁挑起眉梢，“真的吗？”

“好吧…听着。我话说得可能太早了，”两人上了出租车后Bucky说道，“总之咱俩都说了些违心的话，哪儿说哪儿了，然后翻篇儿。”

“我同意你说了违心的话这一段，”Steve笑道，“你还想不想要进饲呀？”

“当然要啦，”Bucky甜甜的答道，“另外，我爱你哦。”

“我知道，”Steve说着撸起夹克的袖口，露出手腕。“我也爱你。”


	22. Chapter 22

趁着Bucky去地下监仓查看Josef的当口，Steve则去到了楼上找一位名叫Maria Hill的女探员，Clint和Sam告诉他说她是神盾局狼人部门的负责人。其实这个部门并不是由狼人探员组成的，因为神盾局内根本没有狼人，这个部门实际上是负责追踪狼人，并在他们对人类产生威胁的时候对他们进行处置的。

得知这一内情后Steve不由得一阵心酸。他的族人有时候确实会变得凶暴危险，但大多数时候这都不能怪罪他们，他们无法像他那样做到随心所欲地变身，而且绝大部分的时间，他们都是以人类的面目示人的。所以他们的生活非常不易。

“Rogers队长，”Hill探员站起身和他打招呼，“我是Maria Hill探员。见到您很荣幸，长官。”

“你太过谦了，Hill探员。”Steve和她握了握手。“原来这儿就是狼人部门。”

“是的，长官。我们部门的主要工作是研究并监控狼族，不过我们也有能力在必要时遏制潜在威胁。”

“我估计你们应该有我的档案。又或者，我才成为狼族没多久，还不足以引起你们的注意。”

“我们确实有档案，长官，”Hill特工笑了笑，“您愿意的话，我可以帮您把档案调出来。”

“哦，不用麻烦了，”Steve微微一笑，“我对我自己已经知根知底了。我倒是想查找一个名叫Thor的狼人的资料。我不知道他的姓氏，但他可能来自挪威。”

“没问题，这事我可以帮忙，”Hill探员在电脑前坐了下来。“请随便坐吧。需不需要我叫助理给您那点儿喝的？咖啡或者茶什么的？”

“不用了，多谢。”Steve说着在办公桌另一边坐了下来。

趁她调取资料的功夫，他抬头环顾了一下这间办公室。窗边摆着一盆植物，看样子已经很久没浇过水了，墙上挂着几幅瀑布和一些有趣岩层的大照片。

“这些照片太好看了，”他说道，“是在哪儿拍的？”

“谢谢夸奖，”Hill探员笑了笑，“这些都是我拍的。那些瀑布是在饿石州立公园拍的，悬崖则是在肖尼国家公园。”

“哦？这么说你是伊利诺伊州人喽？”

“对啊。我是芝加哥人。我找到了一个名叫Thor的挪威狼人的资料，不过资料没有后续。也就是说这个狼人已经死亡了。”

“哦，”Steve听了一皱眉，“什么时候死的？”

“看来应该是2006年2月。”

“嗯。肯定不是我们要找的人。你们的资料库里只有这一个叫Thor的吗？”

“恐怕是的。说起来，我的资料库里倒是有爆多的关于 _那个_ Thor的奇闻轶事，不过我估计您不会想在狼人的古代传说上浪费时间。”

“那个Thor？”Steve不明所以的问，“你指的是？”

“北欧传说中的雷神啊。”

“北欧传说中的雷神怎么会和狼人的神话传说扯上关系呢？”

“对吼，抱歉，”她说着一脸歉意的笑了笑，“我自己成天和这些东西打交道，都忘了这并不是妇孺皆知的东西。有一个古老的小教派坚信Thor惹怒了奥丁大神，结果被流放到了中庭，也就是地球，他必须在这里通过学习谦卑和保护中庭的人民来获得救赎。

他被剥夺了神力，但却获得了幻化成狼的能力以便保护人类。很多传说都指出，他的几位忠实密友选择了和他一起被流放中庭，他们也都获得了幻化狼形的能力。有一些传说说他完成了修行并返回了仙宫，而另一些则认为他逐渐爱上了中庭并最终选择留了下来。奥丁大神好像也把神锤还给了他，但允许他保留了幻化狼形的能力。

我知道这些神话传说对于现实生活中追踪狼人没什么太大帮助。我们之所以会研究这些，是因为拥有这些神话及历史信仰方面的知识背景，有助于我们的探员理解世界各地的人类对于狼人这种生物的认识，在跟那些认为自己见过狼人的平民谈话时也多少有所助益。”

“这倒是很有道理。不过我很好奇，既然信奉雷神Thor这些故事的信众只是极少一部分人，那怎么又会出现如此之多的神秘传说呢？”

“这个嘛，他们的人数虽不多，可却对这些传说深信不疑。他们的信众可是从盎格鲁-斯堪的那维亚战争、诺曼征服一直延续到现代社会啊。而且在挪威至今仍然有少数人坚信这些故事。有些人甚至还声称曾经见过他呢。”

“可你却并不相信他们的话。”

“正式的说，不信，”Hill特工说，“这份工作最主要的就是要将神话传说和真实的超自然生物区分开来。关于Thor的传说确实多得数不胜数，可它们都遵循传统的神话架构，而且关于他模样的描述不仅相互矛盾，而且也没有考古学或其他物理证据做支撑。”

“那么非正式的呢？”

“非正式的呀？我觉得这些故事挺引人入胜的，而且我也乐得这些故事能成真。可所有的证据都表明，故事就是故事。”

“那传说中有没有对他狼形的描述？”Steve问，“有什么不同寻常之处吗？”

“神话里说他的狼形极为魁梧。得有一只成年非洲雄狮的个头儿。而且他能够随心所欲地变身，而且即便他化作狼形，也依旧能够听懂人类的语言。”

“他化身成狼是为了保护人类？他抵御的又是什么呢？”

“哦，就是那些神话传说的标配反派呗。像恶龙啊、巨魔啊、吸血鬼啊，还有其他狼人什么的。”

“嗯，”Steve靠回椅中，“这么说的话，假设神话中的Thor在…比如在世界大战的时候就已经在这里了…那么他不是也应当介入其中的吗？”

“不，这一点是被绝对禁止的。他是不能够介入人类国度之间的争端的。不然他对人类世界的影响就太大了。这么做的话就等于让他自己在无形中成为了中庭的统治者，也就彻底违反了奥丁大神将他流放到这里的初衷了。”

“太不幸了。”Steve遗憾的笑了笑，“反击纳粹的时候如果有他加入咱们的阵营，必定能如虎添翼啊。”

“我们如虎添翼了呀，Rogers队长，”Hill探员说道，“你加入了我们的阵营啊。造就了你的那个计划就是从Thor的狼人神话中获得的灵感啊。”

Steve立刻望向了她。“你这话怎么说？”

听了这话，她的笑容消失了，脸上露出了和Steve一样迷惑的神情，“等等， _您_ 这话又怎么说，长官？”

“我是说，这是我第一次听闻这些情况。我从来没听说过这些关于Thor的狼人神话，更不知道它们和咆哮突击队之间的关系。”

“但…这怎么可能呢，长官？你在自愿参与的时候他们肯定应该跟您解释这其中的干系才对啊。”

“我只知道个大概，而且那个时代哪儿有什么知情权啊。他们除了跟我们说我们会变成狼人，然后上战场去杀纳粹以外，其他的一概没提。”

“看来我还是把你的档案调出来为好，”Hill探员说道，“而且我得向您道歉，长官。我真的不知道您此前并不了解内情。”

“没关系，Hill探员。怪我自己没有追根溯源。我那时候只知道Erskine告诉我的情况。我很信任他，而这对我而言已经足够了。”

“请恕我直言，长官。我认为您信任他是正确的。Erskine博士是一位了不起的人。在当时美国政府尝试制造超自然战士的计划里，只有他的计划获得了成功，也只有他的计划在进行的过程中做到了无人死亡。”

“我真不知道还有其他实验计划，”Steve说着皱起了眉头。“更不知道还有人在实验中丧生了。”

“那些士兵也都是为国家捐躯的志愿者，就像您一样，长官。我肯定他们对自己的牺牲无怨无悔。”

“对，你…你说的没错。Erskine一直跟我说他相信的是人，而非政府，真正能赢得战争的是优秀的人，而不是完美的士兵。我想我只是希望在实验的过程中没损失那么的优秀的人吧。”

“我也有同感，长官。”Hill探员说道，“可如果没有您，我们可能会损失更多的人。好，您的档案调出来了。我就不打扰您了。您看完了叫我一声就行。”

Steve点了点头，“谢谢你，Hill探员。”

她将电脑屏幕转了过来好让他阅读上面显示的资料，然后转身出屋并带上了门。Steve深深吸了一口气，这才看向了电脑屏幕。

前几页都是他以前的军籍记录的扫描件。看着自己接受狼人实验前的照片，他忍不住微微一笑。虽然骨瘦如柴却斗志昂扬，意志坚定地愿为自己的信仰而献身。

“别担心，你这个小笨孩儿，”他对着照片轻轻说道，“你肯定会吃很多很多的苦头，但你会挺过来的。而且总有一天你会再次找到他的。要知道，他是值得你付出这么多的。”

一滴眼泪意外地从他眼角滑落，他抬手将之拭去，然后继续向下浏览起文件来。后面大部分的内容都很枯燥，全是按小时记录的他的日常训练和身体健康状况（总体共识就是：Rogers童鞋居然还活着，这我们也解释不清是怎么回事）。直到最后，他总算看到了标有“Erskine配方”的章节。

档案里用晦涩的官话写明，Erskine博士在配方的研究上花费了多年时间却仍未能有所成，以至于军方已有意要撤走研究经费了，就在那段时间，他前往挪威向几位同事求教。他在那里逗留了两周的时间，但当他返回后，研究便有了重大突破。这支持了Hill特工关于他借鉴了Thor的狼人神话内容的论点。他的配方在他从挪威回来的三个月后就试制完成并做好测试的准备了。

很显然，Erskine会见并拒绝了上千名实验候选人，这一点Steve并不知情。军部对实验的一再拖延甚为不满，并准备强行推选一位候选人，而这时，他却总算选中了一个。一个来自纽约布鲁克林区，名叫Steven Grant Rogers的年轻人，之前曾多次试图应征入伍，但却因为一大堆的健康原因而被屡次拒之门外。

军部认为Erskine肯定是疯了，但他坚持启用Rogers，并且威胁说如若军方不同意他的人选，那他就带着他的配方远走高飞。这一点Steve也并不知晓。军部不得已妥协了，更可能是希望这个瘦小子挺不过实验挂掉，也省得大家尴尬。然而实验结果却大获成功。

用在其他咆哮突击队成员身上的配方据说与Rogers的一模一样，但他的狼形却与其他人的有着明显的区别，而且他随意变身的能力也更胜一筹。Erskine的配方虽然大获成功，但他却无法再在他人身上获得与Rogers同等的实验效果，然而尽管如此，军部却还是对此赞许有加。

Steve对这一点却深感遗憾，如果他的朋友们也能变得和他一样，那他们说不定能活着回来。现在他开始对那些关于Thor的传说感到好奇了，不过他已经在这里坐了一个小时了，他不能总霸着Hill探员的办公室不让人家进门吧？他这可已经算不上是浅读即止了。

他出了办公室，发现她占了她助理的桌子正在工作，于是便上前询问能否回头再来查阅关于Thor的传说故事。她告诉他那些文献并不是机密文件，只要使用连接了神盾局网络的电脑，在哪儿都能查阅。在好好感谢了她一番，并向她道别后，他这才出去找Bucky。

Loki看似对于这个叫Thor的狼人的一切都深信不疑，所以他应该不是在向他们复述那些神话传说。可也许正是因为他在挪威时曾接触过那些坚信传说的人，所以他才会甚为笃定。

而且Loki所说的那个Thor也有可能就是向他灌输这种想法的人。有人会利用广为人知的文化符号来让自己的影响力更为合情合理，这种事也不是没有过。有些人甚至有可能用这种手段来让自己逍遥法外。

在前往地下楼层的安保区域的电梯里，他一直在思索这些事，等进到办公室里，才看到Tash正在看Josef牢房的闭路监控视频。

“嘿，金发妞儿，”见他进门，她嫣然一笑，“快看看你男票哄他那个巨魔伙伴儿的样子多可爱呀！我都看了一个多小时了。我发誓，这是我看过的最甜蜜的情景了。” 

Steve闻言看向监视屏幕，视频里，Bucky正面对着高大的巨魔盘腿而坐。他俩似乎正聊得热火朝天，不过他们说的都是Steve听不懂的俄语。

“他们在说什么呢？”他问。

“他们在玩一个俄罗斯的儿童游戏。有点像童谣似的你问我答。Winter扮演家长，他把童谣的上句唱出来，做孩子的Josef就要接下句。他答对了的话，他们就继续往下唱。”

Steve听了挑起了眉梢。“哇嗷，Bucky居然知道玩童谣游戏？”

“就是说啊！”Tash笑道，“我真不敢相信他居然有这种耐心烦。他平时总是摆出一副刺儿头样来。”

“他觉得自己挺生人勿近的。实际上他可是个名副其实的刀子嘴豆腐心。他连作为士兵的时候都特别贴心呢。”

“当然，得刨去举着刀刀枪枪追杀你的时候。”

“可他压根儿就不想做那些事的呀。是他们逼他做的。他们把他变成了一个奴隶，伤害了他几十年。而当他好不容易找回了自己的生活时，他们却又把他抓了回去，还他妈的砍掉了他的胳膊，操，什么样的–”

“嘿，”Tash柔声打断了他的话，伸出手搭在了他的肩膀上，“你的大白牙都露出来了。”

Steve立即住嘴，闭上眼睛开始做深呼吸，直到他的两只獠牙收回去了为止。

“抱歉，”他大叹一声，跌坐在椅子里。“只要一想起他都经历了那么多苦楚，而且每一件事他都还记得一清二楚，我就气不打一处来…他心里不知道得痛苦成什么样啊。我都不知道他是怎么挺过来的。”

“他比你想象的要坚强得多。你的这个吸血鬼男票虽然心地纯善，但他可比绝大多数人都要耐打击，这跟他是不是超自然生物没关系。再说，只要有你在他身边，他就会没事的。”

“只要有他在我身边，我也会没事的。我只是希望他能明白我到底有多爱他。”

“Steve，基本上所有人都能明白你有多爱他好伐，”Tash嗤笑一声，“就冲你没完没了的老这么秀恩爱。”

“秀恩爱怎么啦？”Steve不服气地双手环胸，“我爱上了这个世界上最了不起的男人，而他也爱我。光凭这个就必须秀。”

“说的也是，”Tash大笑起来，“而且Winter一脸尴尬的样子也值回票价了。”

“就是说啊，所以我才会这么做嘛，”Steve坏坏的一笑，“我实在是忍不住。一提起被人爱，他又面红心跳又一脸不爽的样子真的是敲可爱耶。”

“看，他把Josef哄躺下了，”她说着抬头点了点监视屏幕，“希望这个大个子能好好睡一会儿。看着他坐在那儿哭实在让人心里难受。我希望Fury能尽快决定要如何安置他。”

“这么对他确实太残忍了，他连自己到底为什么会这样都不明白。嘿，前一晚那个病倒的九头蛇俘虏怎么样了？叫呃…Rumlow的那个人。”

“我查一下，”Tash说着在键盘上敲了几下。“全名叫Brock Rumlow。他现在还在医务室呢，有守卫看着。他的情况倒是稳定下来了，可他到现在也没醒过来。哦，哇靠，他现在还活着真是命大呢。这上面说他的整个内分泌系统都开始衰竭了。除此之外，他别的地方都很健康，也没有任何类似的病史，所以他们认为Winter的猜测是正确的，他被下了触发咒。”

“那其他人呢？”

“检查结果都正常。不过Winter说Rumlow的安全级别要比其他人高很多，所以他们给他施加额外的保障措施也就说得通了。”

“他是什么职位？”

“据冬日战士描述的情况看来，他是他的其中一位管理员。”

“哦，”Steve微微一愣，“如此说来他还是个资深的成员呢。我一直以为所有的幸存者都只是低阶走卒罢了。”

“他是打算假充低阶人员蒙混过关的，可惜一眼就被Winter认了出来。这倒也算是件好事。当他在委内瑞拉炸毁满载平民的巴士、在科索沃屠杀国际红十字会工作人员的时候，这些管理员都是随行在侧的。Rumlow是个十恶不赦的歹徒，而且他对自己的罪行也心知肚明。”

“我找到他的时候还不知情，算他走远，”Steve低吼道，全身的毛发又倒竖起来。“否则他根本没法活着走出那片树林。”

“矮油，你呈狼狼状的样子还真性感捏，”Tash说着假意哆嗦了一下，“难怪Winter对你那么欲罢不能呢。”

Steve被她一夸登时小脸儿通红，弄得Tash忍俊不禁，抬手揉他的头发，他的脸红的更厉害了，Tash忍不住伸手掐他的脸蛋儿，Steve羞得直往衣领里头缩。Bucky恰在此时走了进来，看着眼前这一幕不禁扯出一抹兴味十足的笑容，Steve半晌才看到他，赶忙伸出手去。

“她欺负我，Buck，”他开口求道，“别光站着看啊，快来帮帮我呀！”

“Tash，你是不是欺负我男票来着？”Bucky说着一屁股坐在了Steve的腿上。

“那是当然的啦，”Tash回道，“可这真的不能怪我呀！你看看他粉扑扑的样子嘛。”

“你怎么看着跟个金毛苹果似的，Steve？她到底怎么你了？”

“我说他性感，揉他头发来着，”Tash很诚实的回道，“而且我还掐他脸蛋儿来着。”

Bucky凶巴巴的眯起了眼睛，“我男人也是你随便碰的吗，地狱仔？”

Tash砸了咂舌，“我就碰了，你能把我怎样啊，嘬血的？”

“倒还真不能怎样，主要是因为还不等我出手你就把我给灭了，”Bucky若有所思的咬了咬下唇，“另外还因为你是个拉拉，对他没兴趣。”

“算你理由充分。”Tash罢手了，“你居然不肯用生命来捍卫他的荣誉，真让我大失所望。”

“战士可不是谁都能当的，”Bucky耸了耸肩。“Rumlow的情况怎么样了？”

“还在昏迷中。如果你不在基地的话，他一醒过来我就给你发短信。说吧，你们想要跟我谈什么？你们最好别跟我说是因为喜欢这地方才让我把保安轰走的。”

“我们遇到了另一个情况。”Steve说道，“嗷，Buck，你碾着我的腿了。别老动来动去的好不好。呃…哦，对，另一个情况。是Winter认识的一个吸血鬼，我估计你应该听说过他，那个叫Loki的？”

“何止是听说过啊，”Tash扬起了眉梢，“他既是Winter以前的生意伙伴，也是目前位于曼哈顿吸血鬼食物链最顶端的人物。我们可是注意他很久了。”

“太好了，省得我们还要费力跟你解释他的身份，和我们要帮他的原因。”

“如果是因为他有可能会被暗杀，而你们想要阻止领土争端的话，那你们就不用浪费口水了。不过你们倒是可以跟我说说，你们是怎么先于我知道的。”

“你和Steve还在岛上的时候，他去黑暗之心找了我，”Bucky说道，“他跟我说有其他吸血鬼威胁他的领地安全。我之后带着Steve去见他的时候他又改了口。实际情况是他在挪威惹毛了一群狼人。现在他们到这儿来了，而他认为那些狼是来追杀他的。所以他希望我们能帮忙对付他们。”

“一群狼对他来说应该不在话下才对啊，”Tash颦起了眉头，“他干嘛要找你帮忙呢？”

“他说他们的头狼是一个自称为Thor的人，他比普通的狼群首领要危险得多，”Steve说道，“按他所说，比起普通狼人来，这个人倒跟我很是相似，仅是这一点就很是吓人了，而且他的整个狼群也好像都是如此。要是有一群跟我一样强大的狼人在纽约市里横行无忌，那对公众安全造成的威胁可不是一般的大呀。”

“神盾局就是管这个的嘛，”Tash说道，“不过你是怎么知道他说的是–当我没说。狼族的直觉。我老是忘记你能闻出别人是不是在撒谎。那Loki知道你们打算让神盾局出马的事吗？”

“据我们所知，他还没注意到神盾局，”Steve说，“我们也什么都没说，只是告诉他我们有几个朋友也许能帮上忙。我们打算在让他被超自然情报组织吓劈之前，先听听你们的意见。”

“既然这群狼人已经到这儿了，而且他们还这么危险，那我们应该很快就能听到消息的。不过最好还是赶在尸横遍野之前找到他们。他说了他们具体在什么地方了吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头，“他只说有人在城里看到了狼群的踪迹。他在城中到处都安排了眼线，所以他那么快就得到了消息也并不是什么稀奇事。”

“我们也有眼线，而且我敢说我们的情报网更高效。你要是能把这群狼的具体信息告诉我，那我就能立即放出消息让所有人帮忙寻找。可如果找到他们的话，你们接下来打算怎么办？”

“Loki说他们是一群不可理喻的野蛮凶徒，可我倒觉得他认为绝大多数狼人都很凶恶，”Steve答道，“如果可能的话，我希望能够和平解决这件事。但除非能与他们接触，否则我们无法知道对方会作何反应。我更倾向于独自前往，主动接触他们，先评估对方的实力以及他们的目的，只有在必要时再派一个小队前去制服并抓捕他们。”

“听着比较有道理。”Tash说，“Maria那儿有他们的相关资料吗？”

“Loki只给了我们首领的名字，可她那儿没有他的资料。”

“我马上给他发信息，”Bucky说道，“问问他狼群其他成员的姓名和样貌。”

“好的。咱们得等Loki把消息发过来，看Maria能不能找到些资料，然后才能把这事报告给Fury。因为现在咱们手里只掌握着他不太待见的一个吸血鬼的一面之词而已，只有掌握更多信息上头才会批准行动。而且如果咱们要介入的话，也最好还是别让Loki知道神盾局插手其中，因此行动时要使用假身份。”

“太刺激了，”Steve两眼放光。“我好想看你们做真正的间谍工作呢。”

“你也会一起跟着做呀。你得跟我们一样熟知所有人的伪装身份。而且不能搞错了名字。”

“这家伙超喜欢用别人的真名实姓捏。”Bucky盯着自己的手机屏幕说道。

“我是炒鸡喜欢用你的真名实姓好伐，”Steve乐呵呵的说，“俺们可是专业人士呢，Buck。出任务的时候我可绝对不会出错的。”

“我知道你不会，宝儿。”Bucky说着在他的额头上亲了一口，然后就又回头去看手机了。

“宝儿？”Tash有些腻歪的皱了皱鼻子。“恶，这叫法太恶心了吧。”

“我也觉得是，”Steve皱起了眉头，“你从没这么叫过我，Buck，你到底想啥呢？”

“嗯？”Bucky从手机上抬起眼，“哦，我没走脑子，就那么顺嘴溜出来了。看来我真的是老了。”

“你要是活了三百岁还没得上老年痴呆，那就不算老。”Tash说道，“而且你平时也不会坐在你男友腿上的呀。看来你是情绪不对。”

“算是有点吧。这阵子我总觉得自己怪怪的，而且老心神不宁的。估计是Loki的事和九头蛇的事都赶在了一起的缘故吧。我很少一下子遇上这么多事。哦，Loki把狼群的体貌特征和姓名发过来了。”

Bucky把信息转发到了Tash的手机上，然后打了个大大的哈欠，将头枕在Steve的肩膀上。

“我看你们还是先回家休息一下吧，”Tash说道，“这边有我呢。不过别忘了开手机，以防事态突然升级。”

“谢了，Tash。”Steve说着和Bucky站起身来准备出门。“你可真的太好了。”

“这还用说啊，”她笑了笑，“不过说来说去，俺们在这儿工作，所以必须得留下。晚安啦，你们两个大宝贝。”

“好的Tash，晚安喽，”Bucky说着又打了个哈欠，“小心别被吸血鬼咬了。”

“额滴神，你恶心死了。赶快滚蛋！”Tash笑道，“你都快瘫到地上了！”

* * *

  
“见鬼，”Steve骂道，两人刚一上出租车，Bucky就立刻PIA在了他身上。“本来还说让Wanda帮你检查检查呢。结果这么一打岔，我把这事儿给忘了个干净。而且你还不提醒我一声，你个滑头。”

“我说了我不会被你套路的，你个大笨狼。”Bucky咕哝道，“我只想赶快回家，爬上床去，守着光溜溜的你。”

“行吧，不过你明晚必须去找Wanda做检查。这回我可绝对不会忘的，所以你休想躲过去。”

“好好好，你是老大你做主行了吧？现在闭嘴啦，我要睡你身上。”

Steve大笑着将他心爱的吸血鬼揽进怀里，心满意足的任他在回程时倚在他身旁打盹。当车子停在他的公寓楼前时，他叫醒了他，拉着他进了门，然后一个公主抱将他一路抱上了五楼的公寓。这里很快就会成为他俩的公寓了，只等Steve把自己的东西搬过来，并退掉自己租住的房子。

他将Bucky轻轻放在床上，然后侧支起身子仔细打量着对方那张绝美的俊颜，另一只手则温柔地抚摸着他的发丝、眉梢和高高的颧骨、刚毅的下巴。他太爱这个男人了，爱得心中满溢，胸口几欲涨裂。他的坠天使。他绝美的恶魔。他的挚友、爱人，他的伴侣。是他挽救了他的性命，给了他能与他共度此生的机会。

Bucky微笑着抬头看他，继而将他拉过去亲吻起来。这温柔、深湛而亲密的一吻，却比千言万语都更能表达他二人间那种羁绊的意义与分量。两人缓缓褪去衣衫，爱抚着彼此，偶尔于轻笑中吐露一两句亲昵的言语。

而当Steve终于将分身深埋进Bucky体内时，他怜惜地望着对方蓝灰色的大眼睛因情欲而散大，继而他闭上双眸，一声柔美的轻叹自他的菱唇间吐出。他缓缓地突入对方的体内，于厮磨间嗅闻彼此的气息，品尝彼此甘甜的唇齿，一同体会无与伦比的绝顶，紧紧拥着彼此，不容二人间存下一丝一毫间隔。

不舍得松开手臂，Steve紧拥着他躺在床上，过来一会儿，Bucky终于笑着转开身子，半晌才终于起身下床。Steve一脸迷恋的看着他走进洗手间，聆听着屋里柜门开关、牙刷作响和水龙头开关的声音。

这才叫做幸福啊。被蚀心腐骨的孤寂与悲伤折磨多年，本以为再无缘与挚爱之人相见。如今终又能与他厮守，分享甜蜜的点点滴滴。有君如此，夫复何求啊。

“夫复何求啊，”在一片恬静的黑暗之中，他小声感叹道。

“你刚才说什么？”Bucky回到屋里一边爬上床一边问。“我没听清楚。”

“我说我爱你。”Steve说着将他拉过去轻轻一吻，“我实在太爱你了，Buck。”

“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky轻声道。

他随即将头枕在他的肩上，将沉重的机械手臂环在他胸前。Steve心满意足的轻叹一声，将自己温暖的手指与他冰凉的金属手指交缠在一起，彼此相拥着慢慢进入梦乡。


	23. Chapter 23

大晚上的躺在床上看Steve穿衣服绝对是做他男票的好处之一。主要是因为他实在太容易走神儿了，一件衣服要穿半天，中途还会蹦回床上求亲亲、给Sam和Clint发短信，外加穿着紧身的海军蓝色内裤和一只袜子，四处找另一只。他现在就像翻了天似的在找另一只袜子。

这个傻乎乎的性感大笨狼，还有他刀凿斧刻般的身躯啊。Steve身上的每一条肌肉都仿佛仔细锻炼过一番似的。Bucky真的不知道Steve身上到底有哪个地方没肌肉的。

“找到了！”Steve欢叫一声跳起身来。“我就说另一只被我踢到床底下去了嘛。你还不起来啊，难道打算跟只懒猫一样赖一整宿的床不成？”

“这就起啦，”Bucky嘴上说着，却没有动窝儿的意思，“嘿，咱们干脆先去买杯咖啡，然后去公园玩球吧？”

Steve稍稍想了一下。“你知道我对公园不怎么感冒的，再说咱们不是还得应付Loki的事吗？”

“在神盾局找到那些狼人的动向之前，我估计咱们也没什么能做的了，”Bucky打了个哈欠，“再说我实在受够那些神秘兮兮的间谍事儿了。我就想做点普通的不能再普通的事。假装不用每天都得应对生死攸关的紧急事件，你懂的吼？”

“我当然懂，”Steve笑着俯身过去亲了他一下，“可就算要装普通，你也得先起来才行啊。”

“起了，起了。”Bucky一边抱怨一边任对方把自己从床上拽起来。

他进到自己的大衣橱里，换上了一条灰色牛仔裤和一件深灰色V领T恤衫，然后坐回到床边系鞋带。等把靴子系好，他抬起自己的左臂，看着机械臂闪亮亮的金属表面和转动手腕时不断校准位置的甲片。

“这么扎眼的东西居然没几个人注意到。”他说道，“我不知道别人为什么都不问问我。”

“那多没礼貌啊，”Steve答道，“问一个陌生人你的假肢是怎么来的呀？”

“我倒觉得是因为他们怕我怕的要死，所以不敢问。”

“对吼，Buck，”Steve嗤笑一声，“说不定就是这么回事呢。”

“什么嘛？哥可是个吸血鬼耶，Steve。俺们超可怕的。”

“没错没错，你敲吓人的说。准备好去公园玩球了吗？”

“那汤然，等我去拿一下太阳镜。你带球了吗？”

“当然带了，Buck。我什么时候忘过啊？”

“不机道耶，到现在你已经把球落在过好多地方了。算你走运，神盾局要返回那个小岛，不然你就彻底把球丢在那儿了。”

“恶，可别提了，”Steve不禁一哆嗦，两人走下楼去。“我还真是差点儿就彻底把球给丢了呢。”

“不过，我们倒是可以买上一堆预备着。这种玩意儿亚马逊上16块钱能买一沓儿。”

“也是哈，”Steve有些迟疑的说道，“不过那些怎么也跟这个没得比呀。这可是世上最好的球了。”

“我懂，Steve，”Bucky笑了笑，“不知今晚黑暗之心谁当班。最好别是那个神游的孩子。”

“Sky吗？她挺好的呀。Sky又哪儿不合你意了？”

“哪儿不和我意？首先，她到现在都搞不清楚我最最简单的饮品的做法。其次，她看上去就像是未成年的小鹿和刚出生的小鹿一起下的崽儿。”

“说的我直晕，Buck，”Steve说道，他一边走一边抛接着球。“未成年的小鹿和刚出生的小鹿根本下不了崽儿好伐。”

“说不定她是什么新品种生物呢。她是个科学奇迹的产物，而我是最先发现她的人。世上第一只双未成年鹿产崽。”

“哦，不是她当班，”两人走进咖啡馆时Steve说道，“看来你那篇《国家地理》杂志的论文得先等等再发表了。”

柜台后面的那个男孩子戴着唇环，还梳着一个乱糟糟的丸子头，接他们的点单时连眼皮都没抬。好在他在准备饮品的时候既没有磕磕绊绊，也没主动和他们磕牙，这倒是让Bucky高兴了不少。

“看吧，这才叫合格的咖啡店侍应生呢，”他对Steve说道，两人出了门往公园走去。

“我倒觉得他不怎么友好，”Steve皱了皱眉，“他连最起码的谢谢再见什么的都没说。”

“所以说啊，”Bucky边说边喝着他的美式咖啡，“粗鄙、烦人不理、潮到没朋友还能把我的咖啡煮好。”

“要是照这个标准的话，”Steve笑了，“那你肯定能当个非常棒的咖啡店侍应生。”

“说不定哦，前提是我得为生计发愁，可我不用。”

他俩才刚走到树下的草地上，Steve就突然站住了脚，抬起头急切地嗅闻着空气。

“怎么了？你闻见什么了吗？”

Steve那双亮蓝色的眼睛瞪得老大，脸上也露出了傻乎乎的灿烂笑容。“我的朋友们在这儿！丢丢和华夫饼！快点，Buck，咱们去找他们打招呼去！”

他拉住Bucky的手，拽着他快步走了出去，果然，走了没几步，他俩就看到一个穿着牛仔裤和印花上衣的高挑女子正在遛两只胖乎乎的小柯基。从两只狗狗欣喜若狂的反应来看，Bucky明白那两只应该已经知道它们的狼朋友Steve来了。

“嗨，Sharon！”Steve一边兴高采烈的招呼，一边蹲下身子让那两只兴奋到不行的狗狗对他又舔又蹭。“又见到你们俩我实在太高兴了！丢丢，华夫饼！你们好不好啊！”

女子见此情景先是一愣，然后才认出了Steve，继而露出了笑容。“嗨，Steve。很高兴又见面了。”

“抱歉，我忘了给你介绍了，”Steve说着撸了撸两只狗狗的肚子。“Winter，这位是Sharon，还有丢丢和华夫饼。Sharon，这位是Winter。他是我的男朋友。我们俩恋爱了呢。”

“呃…嗨，Winter，对吧？”Sharon礼貌的和Bucky握了握手。“很高兴见到你。Steve和我是在几个月前遛这两个小疯子的时候认识的。看来他还记得这两只。”

“他是还记得，”Bucky点了点头，“他跟我说起过它们。他…超级喜欢狗狗。”

“哦，那你也养狗喽？”Sharon听罢四处张望，想看看附近有没有其他狗。

“我有Steve，”Bucky说着耸了耸肩，“所以，跟养狗差不多。”

“我懂的。”Sharon大笑起来。

Steve这时已把球掏了出来，惹得狗狗们兴奋不已。Sharon点头示意他可以和它们玩，他于是把球远远的抛向了公园里可以不栓狗绳的区域。Steve立刻跟着他的狗朋友们往球掉落的地方跑去，Sharon则和Bucky缓步跟了过去。

“Winter这个名字听着挺特别的，”Sharon说道，“你是个音乐家还是什么？”

“不不，我没什么事做。Winter有点算是…家族姓氏吧。”

“酷啊，”Sharon笑道，“你的家族一定挺有意思的。”

两人来到一张公园长椅旁，看着Steve装出敌不过那两只小狗的样子，很戏精的摔倒在地，将那只球拱手奉上。虽然对取胜很是高兴，但两只狗狗却立刻把到嘴的球扔在一边，转而跳动他身上又亲又舔，而Steve则很配合的在草地上滚来滚去，玩儿的不亦乐乎。

“我有时候也希望自己没什么事做，”Sharon说道，努力想让他们之间不冷场。“要是能有空闲，我真希望能无所事事的歇个一年半载。”

“你是做什么工作的？”Bucky问道，因为在人们礼貌的闲谈时都是这么做的。

然而她接下来说了什么他却一个字都没听见。就在两人还站在那儿的当口，他的喉咙突然一阵疼痛抽紧。他清了清嗓子，咽了下口水，但却疼得更厉害了。他只觉得好像有人使劲掐住了自己的脖子。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Sharon皱眉问道，看着他突然一副很难受的样子。

“我也–我也不知道，”他抓拉着自己的脖颈，哽咽的说道，“我的喉咙–喉咙哽住了。”

“听起来像是过敏反应，”她说着一手扶住他的肩膀仔细查看他的脸色，“你是不是对咖啡里的什么东西过敏啊？”

接下来的几秒钟Bucky也不知道到底发生了什么。他的眼前变得一片漆黑。等他再度看清周围的一切时，他花了半晌才搞清了状况。他意识到的第一件事是，那两只小得可怜的狗狗正一边对着他狂吠，一边撕咬着他的裤脚。而他意识到的另一件事，却是Steve正强行将他从一个人类的身边拽开，而自己的血牙此刻正深深的嵌进了对方的脖颈里。

他踉跄着退开了几步，Steve则一边把满身是血且已经昏迷过去的Sharon抱进怀里，一边努力安抚那两只狗。Bucky刚一从她身旁退开，两只狗便狂躁的退到主人身旁，向着Steve不停的呻吟吠叫。

“Buck，这他妈到底怎么回事啊？”Steve惊魂未定的问，“你干嘛要咬她？”

“我–我也不知道，”Bucky喘着粗气，抬手抱住了自己的头，“我不是有意的。我刚刚他妈的突然就两眼一黑，我他妈也不知道这到底是怎么回事。”

“快过来把伤口愈合了，赶紧的。”Steve说道，“真他妈见鬼了，这实在太糟了。还好周围没有别人。”

Bucky赶忙用牙尖挑破了舌头，在女子脖颈上的伤口上舔了几下，又轻声念了一句遗忘咒，这才赶忙起身躲了开去。Steve小心翼翼的把她放在长椅上。丢丢和华夫饼立刻来到长椅前坐定，警觉地看着她。

“你还是赶紧离开这里为好，Buck，”Steve说道，“等她醒了我会送她回家的，然后就回家去找你。你自己回去不会有什么问题吧？”

Bucky呆愣的点了点头，继而化作一股黑烟消失不见了。Steve在长椅上坐下来，一边安抚他的两个狗狗朋友，一边学着电影里对待晕厥者的手法，用手为她扇风。

过了没多久，她便呻吟一声，慢慢醒转，继而惊醒过来，一下子坐直了身体，惊惶而困惑地四下张望。

“Sharon？”Steve说，“嘿，是我，Steve。你还好吗？”

“Steve，”她病恹恹的答道，“怎么–出什么事了？”

“你昏倒了，”Steve说道，“你不记得了吗？”

“我昏倒了？不，我…我不记得了。我刚刚看着你跟丢丢和华夫饼玩儿，然后…我想不起来了。”

“还好你没磕着头，也没伤着哪儿。我扶住了你，然后把你扶到这儿躺下。丢丢和华夫饼可急死了呢，对吧，小家伙们？”

狗狗们则很配合的扒着她的腿站了起来，满眼担忧的看着她，她见状俯身过去摸了摸它们。

“我看还是让我送你回家比较好。”Steve说着从长椅上起身，并向她伸出手去，“这样我也能放心。”

Sharon任他将自己拉了起来，然而站起来时她却觉得一阵头晕目眩。Steve赶忙扶住她，等她稳住脚步才放手。

“我还真是觉得头重脚轻的，”她有些尴尬的笑了笑，“天呐，Steve，我真是丢了大人了。我这个样子没吓着你吧？这个第二印象也真是没谁了。”

“不不，不用道歉，”Steve谦和的说道，“你没事就好。”

“我也不知道怎么就晕倒了。最近这段时间我确实挺拼的，所以没好好睡觉。估计可能是累着了吧。”

“估计是吧，”说话间，二人已经从草地来到了步道上。“嘿，抱歉我一直没打给你。一大堆的工作要忙。前些日子我才出了趟国，刚回来就又被派出去了。连一点儿空闲时间都没有。”

“没关系啦。我是个急诊手术医生，所以…你懂的。我可比普通人更明白什么叫忙。对了，你是做什么工作的？”

“我算是在执法系统工作。更确切的说是与执法系统近似。我现在算是个私人侦探。”

“哇噻，那工作一定挺刺激的吧？”Sharon抬起眉梢问。

“有时候是。不过还是不那么刺激为好。”

“听着跟医疗工作差不多。工作要是刺激了，那病患就危险了，所以还是无聊最好了。”

“说得还真是分毫不差呢，”Steve笑道，说话间二人已走到了一座紧邻公园的高大红砖公寓楼门口。

“我到了，”Sharon说道，“我是为了这两个小家伙才选了公园旁边的房子的。”

“这儿看着真的很不错，”Steve微微一笑，“看来它俩也挺喜欢这儿的。”

“它们挺满意的。真希望能多陪它们出来玩玩的。成天关在家里它们都快闷坏了。那个，呃…你要不要上去喝杯咖啡？”

“我很乐意，不过我男朋友还等着我赶紧回去呢，”Steve说道，“咱们再约？”

“也好，”Sharon挤出一抹笑意来掩饰自己的失望之情，“咱们随时联系吧。丢丢和华夫饼估计也会很乐意见见你男朋友的。”

“没问题，”Steve弯下腰去摸了摸他的两位毛茸茸的小朋友，“晚安啦，孩子们。你们可要好好照顾你们的主人哦。晚安，Sharon。”

他看着她带着狗狗安全进到楼里后，才拔腿飞一般的往回赶。刚刚他妈的到底是怎么回事啊？他只听见她尖叫一声，一回头便看见Bucky已经咬住了她疯狂的吸着血。要不是Steve速度超快且力量惊人，搞不好她现在已经送命了。

他飞奔上楼冲进了Bucky的公寓，却见他仰躺在沙发上，两眼无神的望着屋顶发呆。

“嘿，Buck，”他说着来到他身边坐了下来，“你怎么样，觉得还好吗？”

“不，我他妈的一点儿也不好，Steve，”Bucky怒道，“我刚刚特么差点儿要了一个女人的命，可却根本搞不明白这到底是怎么回事！”

“你都还记得什么？能跟我描述一下吗？”

“我当时站在她身边，扯一些有的没的，然后我就觉得…觉得好像噎住了似的，”说到这儿， Bucky下意识的抬手摸着自己的喉咙。“那种感觉真的就像是有人勒住了我的脖子似的。她抬手拉住了我的胳膊，问我是不是过敏了，再接下来你就把我从她身边拽开了。我就记得这些。这之前的就断片儿了。”

“好吧，咱们现在就去找Wanda，”Steve边说边站起身，顺便将他也拉了起来。“你这两天一直有些不对劲，我觉得这些事都是相互关联的。”

“那她…Sharon没事吧？”

“嗯，她不会有事的。她只记得自己昏过去了。她甚至想不起见过你。你的吸血鬼法力还真是帮了大忙呢。”

“对吼，我们是机会主义捕食者。无声无息和欺瞒狡诈是我们生存不可或缺的法宝。”Bucky叹了口气，然后乞怜地抬头望向Steve，“我真的很抱歉，Steve。我发誓我真的不是故意的。”

“我知道，Buck。我了解你。所以我才会担心。只希望Wanda能找出你的病因来。”

* * *

  
来到神盾局，两人直奔吸血鬼分部而来，因其独特的技能，且与一位吸血鬼长期合作而积累了丰富的经验，Wanda被分配到这里担任魔法医官兼神盾局吸血鬼特工顾问。

其他吸血鬼特工在遇到Bucky时都会本能的让开道路并低下头去，这不由令Steve甚感有趣。他曾听说吸血鬼能感应到彼此的存在，也能感知到对方的年岁及力量大小。看来这种说法是真的。这些特工都甚为年幼，且血仍温热。而他的亲密爱人与他们相比，简直是云泥之别，这些年轻后生根本不堪一击。

一个紧张兮兮的女吸血鬼指引他们来到了Wanda位于西北大厅尽头的新办公室。屋内的大落地窗外，街景甚是漂亮，屋内的装潢也颇为契合她的格调，以大红和酒红色为主色调。考虑到她那些吸血鬼病患的感受，办公室里没有安装日光灯，而是点着几盏光线柔和温暖的台灯。

见他们到来，她起身与二人互相亲吻了一下脸颊，然后便请他们坐到了摆满柔软靠垫的酒红色沙发上，自己则坐在他们对面的扶手椅上，有些担忧地听着Bucky和Steve讲述当晚在公园里发生的一切。

“你一直有规律的进饲吗？”她问，“你没有嗜血感吗？”

“一点儿都没有啊，”Bucky答道，“今晚起床的时候Steve刚刚给过我血，所以我应该几天都不用进饲才对。不过说起来，最近这段时间他的血液失效的速度似乎比以往要快。”

“能让我检查一下吗？”

“我们就是为这个来的。”Steve说道，“我早就催他赶快来的，可你也知道他的。”

“就他那个驴脾气，我当然知道啦。乖乖站着别动哈，soldat。”

Bucky皱了皱鼻子，眼看着她的红色光晕蔓延过来，如同烟雾般钻进他的体内。他能感觉到她的法力在他体内游走，沿着他的血管从一处流转到另一处，可他还是努力让自己不要妄动，这种感觉还不到一分钟就消失不见了。

“你今晚从这个女人身上进饲过？”她收回自己的法力后问道。

“对，大概就一个小时以前。”Bucky答道。

“吸了多少？”

“不确定，至少得有一两升吧。她被吸的都昏过去了。”

“那就太奇怪了，”Wanda说着摇了摇头。“你已经表现出轻微嗜血的症状了。你的心率和体温也都有些许升高。就好像你的躯体在高速运转一样，消耗血液的速度比平时快了很多。我倒是没发现你有什么其他问题。还有其他什么症状吗？”

“我这段时间总是觉得紧张焦躁。会莫名其妙的产生情绪波动，突然间觉得嗜血。而且还总觉得很疲惫。我这四百年来从来没在半夜打过盹的。可光是这周我就打了两次盹。”

“呵。要是你还活着而且是位女性的话，我肯定会让你去验个孕的。而且要不是有今晚这档子事的话，我也一定会觉得你这是压力山大造成的。这种情况是从什么时候开始的？”

Bucky坐回沙发上，双手环胸仔细回想起来。“我第一次突然感觉到极度嗜血，是在打算审讯Rumlow的那晚。”

才一听见那男人的名字，Wanda的红色光晕立即陡涨，她也跟着蹿起身来。

“Rumlow在这儿？”她恨恨道，“那个杂种，我非把他大卸八块了不可！”

“喂喂喂，别急。”Steve见状连忙抬手安抚，“他现在还躺在医务室的ICU病房里呢，我们需要他活着，所以不能大卸八块好吧。现在暂时先别。”

Wanda深吸了口气镇定了一下情绪，顺势收回了自己的光晕。“到底是怎么回事？他怎么进了ICU了？”

“他混在那帮九头蛇的幸存者当中，想冒充警卫蒙混过关，结果被我发现了。”Bucky说道，“我问他知不知道那个老头的下落，他才要开口，却突然就病倒了，然后就一直处于昏迷状态。他们说他的内分泌系统已经开始衰竭了。”

“他就突然间倒下，然后就内分泌休克了？别的地方都没问题？”

“没错。我觉得他想要告诉我的那些情况触发了一个咒术，但是咒术施放后就无迹可寻了，所以医务室的人也不确定到底是什么情况。问题是，出事的时候我也觉得非常难受。你觉得那个咒术会不会对我造成伤害了呢？”

“我也不清楚。我为了防止探员们泄露情报而给施加的触发咒语并不会产生区域性的影响。它们只对被施咒的人起作用。而且他们也从没让我给Rumlow施加这样的咒术。不过也有可能是死灵法师在他身上施加了效果不同的法术。”

“所以我们得让他活着。”Steve说道，“不仅是因为这个，他还有可能知道Zemo的情况。我们一直在等他醒过来，好盘问他。”

“我可以找到他所知的情况。即便他不清醒我也照样能探入他的大脑。”

Steve闻言不禁挑起眉梢，“真的吗？”

“嗯。鉴于他无法主动参与，这事做起来会稍微有点困难，但我可以趁着他熟睡的状态去探查他的潜意识层。”

“那好，咱们去找Tash，把情况告诉她。我估计要是没有高层的许可，那些医生是不会让咱们去见他的。”

“我给她发信息。”Bucky说道。

大概过来十五秒钟，Tash便凭空出现在了沙发旁边。

“哇嗷，Wanda，你的办公室超帅呀。”她说道。“他们的手脚还挺麻利。你觉得团队成员还行否？”

“哦，所有人到非常好，”Wanda笑了，“那些吸血鬼员工都超亲切，我这一整个月的辅导时间约的满满的。”

“我心甚慰哦。好吧，怎么啦？Winter说你们需要我帮忙。”

“那个九头蛇囚犯，Rumlow，”Steve开口道，“Wanda可以探寻他的记忆，看看他都知道些什么，我们需要尽快得到上级许可。而且我们认为让他致病的东西可能也伤及到了Winter。”

“这又怎么说？”Tash皱眉问。

Steve有些不自在的动了动身子。“从那家伙出事以后他就一直觉得不舒服，而且今晚还…出了点状况。”

“我突然晕厥过去，然后咬伤了Sharon，”Bucky紧巴巴的说道，“就是Steve那几个狗狗朋友的主人。”

“哦，那个Sharon啊。你没把她咬死吧？”

“没有，她没事。Steve把她送回家去了，她也不记得今晚的事。但问题是，我也不记得是怎么回事。”

“我看这就绝对够得上是紧急情况了。Wanda，我正式授权你进入Rumlow先生的病房。他们俩则不得擅入。这样行吧？”

Wanda点点头，“行，我喜欢工作的时候不受打扰。”

“那就好。我给下面打电话通知他们你这就过去。”她说道。Wanda起身才要走，却转身望向了Steve和Bucky。“还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“你可以把我关回到我原来的那间牢房里。”Bucky语带苦涩的说道，“很明显，我现在又对无辜平民造成威胁了。”

“那可没戏，宝儿，”Tash嗤笑一声，“Steve既然知道你失控时什么样，那就由他全权负责看护Winter，我相信他能够让你保持最佳状态的。”

Bucky不爽地举手提问。“为什么你说宝儿这个词就没事，可我就不能说呢？”

“因为这是俺们恶魔的特权呗。别盗用我的文化啊，宝儿。”

“Maria查到Thor狼群的信息了吗？”Steve问。

“她能告诉我的只有那些人的名字跟Thor化身狼人的神话里的那些古代人物一模一样。她认为他们会用同样的名字只是为了烘托他们的首领其实就是雷神Thor _本尊_ ，这一点我也认同。”

“棒喔，”Bucky咕哝道，“这头狼还挺有真命天子情结的。碰上这样的算咱们倒霉。”

“好消息是，Fury同意了这次行动，准备按Steve的动议行事。所以你们要是不忙的话，咱们得定一下人选。”

“猎鹰、鹰眼、Winter还有我，”Steve说道，“Hill留在总部做支援，如果事态恶化，你就作为我们的重炮手出面。”

“好吧，Rogers队长。”Tash笑道，“那咱们的战队就算是定下来了。”

“我们家Steve可果断着呢，”Bucky说道。“Loki刚给我发来了信息。他想知道咱们还打算要晾他多长时间。这是他的原话。”

“告诉他让他别特么那么着急，救兵马上就到，”Steve说道。“咱们还是去他的顶楼公寓支摊子好了，以防对方找上门来。Sam和Clint在哪儿？”

“我刚看到他们的时候，他俩正要去巫术及高科技部，找我爸说说他给Clint做的小道具的事。要不要一起去看看呀？”

“不要。”Bucky龇牙咧嘴的说道。

“要！”Steve兴高采烈的回答。“我早就听说你爸是世界顶级的巫师。我一直特别想知道他都在研究什么。”

“看来现在是二比一呀，”Tash对Bucky说道，“抱歉啦，宝儿。”


	24. Chapter 24

神盾局新成立的巫术及高科技部可算是Steve到过的最了不起的地方了。他目光所及之处都是一片繁忙。员工们往来穿梭，拿着平板电脑看这个查那个；机械臂自动执行着程序，制造出一道道亮蓝色的电弧和闪光；工作台上摆满了等待检验的各种银光闪闪的金属配件；这里还安放着一长排黑色的圆桌，每个桌子中心都有一个闪耀着不同颜色的球体。他虽然不知道这些东西都是干什么用的，但看起来却都令人叹为观止。

“嘿，宝贝闺女，”Tash的父亲说道，他面前的半空中正漂浮着一个类似全息投影的东西。他抬手朝那东西挥了挥，那个影像随之化作一片蓝色光晕消失不见了。“Rogers队长，Soldat。很高兴见到你们。欢迎来到秘密实验室。”

“谢谢您，Stark先生。”Steve笑道，“你要是真想让这个地方保密的话，最好还是让他们把走廊上的那个‘巫术及高科技部’的牌子拆走。”

“他们没照我说的在牌子上写‘这儿绝对不是秘密实验室’吗？恶，我在这儿说话根本没人听。有什么需要我效劳的吗？”

“我们是来找猎鹰和鹰眼的，”Tash说，“我们有任务，需要他俩一起去。”

“看来你没法儿跟我说任务内–等等，我现在是这儿的人了！”Stark先生先是面露喜色，继而马上摆出一副认真的样子。“是什么任务？”

“你认识Loki吧？”Tash问。

“拜托，Tasha，是个人都认识Loki，”Stark先生讪笑一声，“他又惹什么事了？”

“他惹毛了一群狼人，我们准备帮他对付那帮人。”

“哦，听来挺好玩的。嘿，我这儿有个东西你们或许用得上，你们不介意的话可以帮我测试一下。这些玩意儿应该算是…原型机吧。”

Tash听了扬起眉梢。“什么原型机？”

“它们基本上就是一次性的掩蔽咒，”Stark先生说着将他们领到了工作台边，从桌上的小盒子里拿出了一只貌似钢笔的东西，盒子里还盛着好几只同样的东西。“这玩意儿是自行施咒，所以你们只要拧开笔帽，把笔身拔出来，咒语就可以发动了。如果它们工作正常的话，一个就能遮盖你们的气味几个小时。要是你们打算偷袭狼人，这东西可能能派上用场。”

“对吼，如果它们能正常工作的话。”Tash怀疑的盯着那些钢笔看。“反正我是不需要用掩蔽咒来躲避那些混血宵小们的，你们要是想要的话就带着吧。”

“好啊，”Steve说着从Stark手里接过了四只钢笔。“谢谢您，Stark先生。”

“回头告诉我效果如何，”Stark先生说道，“如果你用的时候觉得有任何…你懂的，奇怪的副作用什么的。它们应该比较稳定的啦，不过它们可不像鹰眼的新玩具那样经过仔细的检测。”

“什么新玩具？”Tash问。

“他在靶场呢，你还是自己去看看吧。”Stark先生微微一笑，“嘿，Soldat，趁你还没走，我一直想再跟你道声谢。我还欠你一个大人情呢，所以你哪天要是想给你的那条胳膊升升级，随时过来找我就好。”

“你欠他人情？”Steve好奇地歪着头问，“他帮你做了什么事吗？”

“他杀了我的父母，”Stark先生喜滋滋的说道。

Steve立刻一脸惊愕。“他–他什么？”

“我想，应该说毁灭更确切，”Stark先生答道，“他们俩…呃。这么说吧，死灵法术这种东西，就跟脑外科手术一样，不是轻易可以涉猎的东西。”

“我倒希望你没在这儿涉猎，老爸，”Tash告诫道，“死灵法术在神盾局可是大忌啊。”

“放心啦，小公举，你爸我四处胡闹的日子早就过去了。再说了，那帮亡灵把庄园弄得乌烟瘴气的，连着几个月那股恶臭味都散不掉，还搞得到处叮当滥响，哀嚎遍地的。想起来都让我打哆嗦。”

“等一下，Winter又是怎么掺和进去的？”Steve问。

“他用了一个他没搞明白的咒语把他父母的亡灵给召唤了来，但是又毁灭不了他们，”Bucky好心的开口解释，“又赶上Pepper正好要处理恶魔事物出门去了，结果她让他联系我，因为我正好在附近，而且力量足够强大能搞定他们。”

“可…那时什么时候的事啊？”

“1991年。”

“那时候Tash在哪儿？”

“我那时候正陪着我亲爱的老妈出门去处理那些恶魔事物呀，”Tash说道，“这些事我也是回来了以后才知道的。”

“OK等一下下哈，”Steve依旧在努力梳理思路。“Winter，你是在1942年的时候认识Pepper的。然后九头蛇把你抓住并且抹去了你的记忆。然后你又逃了回来，然后Stark先生联系了你…可你那个时候是怎么知道他是谁的呀？”

“他们只能用不断损伤我的大脑这种手段来抹去我的记忆，”Bucky答道，“但当他们控制不住我以后，我所有作为士兵的记忆就都消失了，因为那些东西是与那个什么心灵宝石相关联的，可我自己本来的记忆却都恢复了。所以我当然记得Pepper。像碰上一个超厉害的混沌恶魔这么重要的事你怎么可能忘啊。”

“那你失去的那些年的记忆呢？”Steve微一皱眉，“你就从没想过那段时间都发生过什么吗？”

“没想过。心灵宝石似乎有某种力量，能阻止我对那段记忆产生质疑。我因此只能一味地否认发生过的一切，并且找各种理由转圜过去。不过事实证明，这段记忆还是不回忆起来的好。咱们能谈点儿别的吗？”

“我们去看看鹰眼和猎鹰吧，”Tash赶忙接口，“回见了，老爸。谢谢你的小玩意儿。”

“回见，甜豆儿，”他们转身离开时，Stark先生才从一直紧盯着的平板电脑上抬起头大声说道。“出任务一帆风顺哦！”

* * *

  
_Soldat_ 。

士兵在睡梦中辗转，发出一声昏昏欲睡的低吟。

_Soldat，醒醒。_

随着这一次呼唤而来的还有突然飙升的肾上腺素，霎时令他的心脏狂跳起来。士兵猛然睁开双眼，躺在原地不明所以的盯着眼前陌生的屋顶。项圈？现在是什么时候了？我进入睡眠周期多久了？

_当前时间18:01。睡眠周期时长11小时7分零52秒。_

士兵努力地想要让自己昏昏然的头脑运作起来，可他却无法理清思路。一切看起来都很不对劲。他想不起自己身在何处，也不知自己的任务是什么。项圈，我现在在哪儿？

_纽约市，曼哈顿岛。_

我在曼哈顿干什么？我的任务是什么？

_任务状态为离线。当前目标：狩猎。_

狩猎？

_嗜血情况严重。急需补充血液。寻找血食。狩猎。_

你他妈的给我冷静点，项圈。我已经不需要狩猎血食了，Steve会–

Bucky吓得魂飞天外，一下子从床上直挺挺的坐了起来，一边惊喘一边抓拉着自己的脖子。但却摸不到项圈。他当然摸不到。那个死灵法师已经死了，项圈也已经被毁掉了。真他妈的见鬼，他一定是又做噩梦了。可这个梦却异常的真实，以至于他到现在仍能听见那个低沉嘶哑的声音在他脑际回荡。

他试着咽了咽口水。项圈…？

没有回应。

他妈的当然不会有什么回应了。那是个梦。只是个梦而已。他忍不住伸手环抱住自己，心头的深寒令他瑟瑟发抖。他只觉得浑身疼痛不已。饥渴几乎要将他撕成碎片了。他急需补充血液。Steve在哪儿啊？才刚想到这里，Steve便如同响应他的召唤般出现在了浴室门口，俊美的脸上满是忧虑。

“嘿，Buck，你怎么了？”他说着疾步来到床边。“你脸色煞白，两眼还直发绿光。”

“我刚刚…做了个噩梦，”Bucky哑声道，“我梦见那个项圈又回来了。我–我听见它在跟我说话。”

“哦，Buck，我很抱歉。”说话间Steve已将他揽进了温暖强壮的怀抱中。“你一定吓坏了吧。”

“我…我会没事的。我需要进饲，拜托。”

Steve闻言立即咬破了手腕然后送到Bucky嘴边。当苦涩而芳香的热血刚刚流进他的喉咙时，Bucky本能地干呕了几下，可他还是强迫自己尽可能多的吞下Steve给予他的血液。血液的力量可谓立竿见影，不但立即抚平了他的饥渴，还温暖了他冰冷的身躯，令他紧绷抽痛的肌肉放松下来。Steve身上沁人心脾的气息瞬间将他包围，他软倒在Steve胸前，泪水抑制不住地奔涌而出。

“有我在呢，Buck，”Steve柔声道，将他紧紧拥住，轻柔地抚着他的发丝。“你不会有事的，有我在呢。”

“他们把我变成了一个奴隶，”Bucky抽泣着断断续续地说道，“他们不但伤害我，还–还逼迫我去伤害别人。我伤害了好多好多人。”

“他们再也没法伤害你了，”Steve说着将他拥得更紧了，“他们全都死了，城堡也被捣毁了，有我在，他们休想再动你一根汗毛。我发誓！”

他将自己的吸血鬼爱人紧紧拥在怀中，边轻轻摇晃边在他耳边柔声安慰，直到他的气息平稳下来，泪水慢慢止歇。过了良久，Bucky才终于叹息着坐起身来，抬手将浅白面颊上残留的泪痕拭去。

“抱歉我这副苦兮兮的模样，”他委屈的说道，“这个德性估计和你小时候想象的形象大相径庭吧。”

“你依然是那个救了我命的人，Buck。我不用想象。你原本就是我心目中的英雄，现在依旧是。”

“我才不是什么英雄呢，Steve。我就是个千疮百孔、缺胳膊短腿，连做个噩梦都会哭鼻子的烂货罢了。”

“你如何成为英雄是由不得你的，”Steve说着拉过他的机械手亲了一下。“我知道你千疮百孔。可我又何尝不是呢？可正是这种残破将咱们俩结合在了一起。我需要你就像你需要我一样。如果我们都是完人的话，那我们就都不需要别人了。”

“可这就是问题所在啊，Steve。你并没有像我这样破碎得那么彻底，我身心上的伤疤深入骨血，以至于都快找不到人的痕迹了。我已经到了无可救药的地步了。我…我真的好害怕。我害怕有一天你终于意识到我是这般可怖，会弃我而去。”

Steve摇了摇头，“绝不会的。你是我的伴侣。无论发生什么，咱们都是彼此相依的。任何东西都无法让我弃你而去的。”

“可要是你没法改变我呢。要是我永远都只能是这幅模样呢？如果我永远也变不好，你还会愿意和我在一起吗？”

“你的想法错了，Buck。我并没有打算要改变你。我爱的就是这样的你，有深入骨血的伤痕，有一条金属胳膊，会哭鼻子做噩梦等等的都没关系。我当然也希望你老是能高高兴兴的，那是因为我在乎你。可就算你心痛难过、伤痕累累，我对你的爱也绝不会消减半分的。这才是爱的真谛呀。”

“为什么呀？”Bucky轻问，一双眼睛乞怜地看着他。“你为什么要爱我呀？”

“因为你就是你啊，”Steve简单明了的说道，“你就是我的命定之人。是我的另一半灵魂。就是这么回事。”

“我真是太爱你了，”Bucky说着伸出双臂揽住了Steve的脖颈，紧接着便探身过去急切而决绝的摄住了他的双唇。“我现在就想让你要了我，快点。”

Steve一把将他推倒在床上，此刻他的双眼已发出莹莹火光。Bucky惊喘着看他滑到他的胯间，火烫的唇舌将他的昂扬整只吞下，不停地吸吮、吞吐，每一次都顶入深喉，仿佛他根本不知干呕为何物一般。Bucky扯住Steve柔软的金发，疯狂的在他唇间进出，每一次突入都用力挺进他的喉间。就在这狂热的抽插间，他迎向了无比的高潮。

可就在他即将达到高潮时，Steve却退了开去，空留他的阴茎湿冷地垂在那里不顾。Bucky才发出一声欲求不满的哀鸣，但随即这哀鸣就变成了低吟，Steve抬起了他的腰胯，用手掰开了他臀瓣，然后开始用湿热的灵舌吮舔他敏感的后庭。

他爽得双眼翻白，娇喘连连。他的昂扬一阵阵的发疼，前液淋满了他的小腹，Steve的舌奸几乎令他发疯。现在只需轻轻一推便能让他坠入无与伦比的绝顶。他的手于是滑到腿间想要撸弄自己的分身。

Steve立刻抓住了他的手按在一旁。“不行，不准上手。”

“求你了，我真的…我就快要去了，”Bucky呻吟道，“你快要把我逼疯了。”

Steve坏坏的一笑露出两颗长牙，他撑起身子跪在了Bucky两腿之间。

“想要吗？”他边说便用粗大火烫的龟头摩擦逗弄他那被口水浸得滑腻的穴口。

“想–想要。”Bucky急喘道，“快给我吧。”

“那就再说一次拜托，”Steve低吼道，“求我。”

Bucky被这么直截了当的命令说得面红耳赤。这么长时间以来各种性交梗他可算是玩儿了个遍的，可他从来都是攻的那一方，从没有人敢命令他开口乞求过，从没有过。

“拜托，”他轻声说道。

Steve见状将自己的龟头稍稍推入了他的穴口，继而轻轻地扭动了一下腰胯，这一点点的摩擦却足以让他彻底抓狂。Bucky绝望地抓住对方的大腿想要让对方突入得更深一些，Steve却很不给面子地撤了出去。

“我说了，求我。”他语音低沉的说道。

他不容置疑的语气和低沉的喉音令Bucky不由得一阵脊背发凉。当他抬头凝视那双荧光闪烁的凶猛狼眸时，却发现自己原本高傲的叛逆感在那一刻消弭于无形了。那一刻，他只想臣服于Steve，只想弃械投降，心甘情愿地屈服于他。而他心头原本蒸腾的屈辱感此刻也被一阵令人目眩的狂喜冲刷的一干二净。

“求你，操我。”他柔声呻吟道，那嗓音恍若猫儿愉悦的呼噜声，随之将两腿大张开来。“我想要你。求你，我需要–”

Steve猛然向前一挺，整根阴茎一下深深突入，瞬间将Bucky的哀求变成了一声窒息的低吟。混合着痛楚的极乐令Bucky的大脑一片空白。Steve用他粗大火热的分身打开了他的花径，猛烈地挺进他的体内，几乎将他劈成两半。

在将他的骨盆与自己的屁股紧贴在一起后，Steve慢慢的挺动臀部，让Bucky紧绷的肌肉慢慢适应他的巨根。然后他突然从他体内抽身而出，紧接着又狠狠的捅了进去，将自己的昂扬深深埋进对方体内，与此同时目不转睛地看着Bucky在他身下不停的扭动、弓起。

“求你次–操我，”Bucky气喘吁吁、口齿不清地说道，“操–操我！”

Steve一把将Bucky的双膝举起，几乎将他挝成一个对头弯，然后俯身过去与他胸膛相贴，继而将自己锋利的獠牙狠狠钉进了他的脖颈。可Bucky却几乎感觉不到疼痛。他的神志已彻底被Steve的气息、体热和他躯体所蕴含的力量所包围。允许他的伴侣彻底掌控他为他带来了前所未有的绝顶。

接踵而来的三次抽插让他彻底崩溃，穴口用力地将Steve的阴茎钳制在体内，而他自己的分身则喷射出一股股白浊浸湿了两人的下体和小腹。Steve将他牢牢按在床上不停抽插，一路伴他在高潮中抽搐颤抖，而后猛然突入Bucky体内，将滚烫的热液灌满他的花径。半晌，他才终于筋疲力尽地软倒在对方身上，大汗淋漓、粗喘不止。

Bucky茫茫然地看着前方，高潮逐渐退去，他抬起冰凉的手指爱怜地抚摸起Steve的脊背。Steve不禁一哆嗦，汗津津的皮肤上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，见状Bucky忍俊不禁，大笑起来。

“我的手太凉了吗，大笨狼？”

“没有，我喜欢，”Steve喃喃道，“我全身都快热开锅了，你的手凉飕飕的太舒服了。”

“说起来你还真是热得烫手呢，”Bucky边说边来回地抚摸起Steve的脊背来，“烫得跟个砖窑似的，还是个挥汗如雨的大砖窑。”

“真是不好意思，”Steve赶忙用手肘支起身子，“我平时几乎不出汗的，只不过在跟你做爱的时候我没办法好好喘气。”

“没关系啦，Steve，”Bucky笑了笑，“我没嫌你出汗。至少你出汗的样子不像我似的。我浑身苍白，而且因为吸血，我的汗水是粉红色的，所以我出汗的样子简直无与伦比的蠢。”

Steve若有所思的斜睨着他，“我好像还真没见过你出汗的样子呢。”

“我只有在感到难受或者极端痛苦的时候才会出汗，一般在运动消耗体力的时候倒不会。连你疯了一样的操我时都不会。”

“哦，见鬼，我刚刚没大吼大叫的吧？”Steve说着不好意思的皱了皱脸，“希望刚刚咱们的动静没吵着别人才好。”

“我觉得这几面墙应该足够厚，能挡住咱们的声音。因为Loki讨厌一切噪音。不过他要是能听见的话倒是好玩了呢。咱们这一下绝对能让他好看。”

“也是哈，不过我还是希望别给Clint和Sam留下心理阴影。”

“说起来，凭什么他们能在伪装身份的时候用真名啊，”Bucky不爽的咕哝道，“这两只死鸟儿犯规！”

“这也是为了大伙儿方便嘛，Buck。尤其是我。我这个直肠子绝对会在这上头出纰漏的。”

“哈！我就知道！”Bucky一脸得逞的指着他，“你就是忍不住非得叫人家的真名实姓不可！”

“对吼对吼。阁下所言甚是，”Steve笑道，“咱们得赶快洗澡换衣服了，咱俩值更的时间…已经过了20分钟了。啊噢。”

“他们要是发现有什么异状早就来找咱俩了，”Bucky耸耸肩，从床上爬起身，顺便把Steve也拽了起来，“除非他们听见咱俩啪啪的声音了。他们没听见好伐！我开玩笑的！你不用羞得全身发红嘛！”

* * *

  
匆匆冲了个澡后，两人穿戴整齐，走出了客房，却发现Sam和Clint陪着Loki聊天，更正确的说是Loki被迫听着二人自娱自乐地讲述他俩在东南亚的壮举（故事都是真的，只不过他们的身份变成了雇佣兵间谍）。

见到这对吸血鬼和狼人，Loki立刻飞快的站起身，像见了救兵般迎了上去。“Winter，Steve。你们总算醒了。客房住的还舒服吗？”

“非常舒适，”Steve露出一抹灿烂的笑容。“谢谢你留我们暂住。”

Loki很有礼的微微颔首，“你们来此暂住是给我面子。要不要喝点什么？特浓咖啡？”

“Loki煮的美式咖啡超赞，”Sam说着晃了晃手里的杯子，“良心推荐。”

“好啊，非常感谢。”Steve乐呵呵的说道。

“Winter，特浓咖啡吗？”Loki边问Bucky便往厨房走去。

“还是我自己动手丰衣足食吧，”Bucky说着跟了过去。

“别犯傻了，”Loki哼道，“我的手艺可比你强多了。你总是煮的太过头，破坏口感。”

“我才没有，”Bucky一脸的不服气，“你才是煮的火候不到，搞得油分不能充分发酵好吧。”

“靠，吸血鬼对咖啡的讲究居然这么一套一套的呢，”Sam看着他们，“没料到。”

“除了血液以外，他们能喝的也就只有这个了，”Clint耸了耸肩，“换成是我，肯定也得讲究讲究的。”

“有狼群的消息了吗？”Steve边问边在二人对桌坐下来。

“还没有，”Clint说道，“他们就算有所行动，也都是在秘密进行。”

“Winter怎么样了？”Sam低声问，“他看起来有点焦躁。”

“他在努力坚持着呢，”Steve语焉不详的说道，“Sharon的那件事着实把他吓得不轻。我们到现在还搞不懂是怎么回事。”

“女巫那边从那个王八蛋身上了解到些什么没有？”Clint问。

“我听说还没有。她说那家伙陷入了深度昏迷，要获取情报恐怕得比她预想的花更长的时间。”

咖啡机开始嗡嗡作响，Steve寻声望向厨房，看着Bucky和Loki还在为何种火候争论不休的样子不禁莞尔一笑。虽说他二人都摆出一副仇人见面分外眼红的架势来，但见Bucky在面对另一个熟人时，即便这人是个杀人不眨眼的吸血鬼，仍旧轻松自在、游刃有余的模样，还是令Steve颇为宽慰。

过了片刻，两人走出了厨房，Loki手中端着Steve的那杯热气腾腾的咖啡，Bucky则已经在呷饮自己的那杯了。

“我估计你一定会觉得饿了，Steve，”Loki将杯子放在他面前，“可我一般不在家里存食物，不过你要是想吃什么的话，我可以让我的女侍帮你去买。”

“你的…女侍？”Steve有些迷惑的问。

“我的私人助理，”Loki澄清道，“你那天也见过她的，只不过我没想起要介绍你们认识。就像老话儿说的，江山易改本性难移。”

“本性难移？”Steve更迷惑了。

“他的意思是说那姑娘是个仆从，”Bucky说道，“贵族一般是不会跟客人介绍自家的下人的。”

“得了，Winter，”Loki叹了口气，“我不喜欢谈我家族的阶级地位。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻的从咖啡杯沿上望过去，“我知道，所以我才会提及嘛。”

“好幽默哦。Steve，你还没看过这边的河景吧？真的非常赏心悦目。”

“我还真没看到。”Steve说道。

看着Steve兴奋地跟着Loki进到起居室里，Bucky不由得翻了个白眼，那儿有一整面墙都是巨大的落地窗，透过窗子可以看到外面极为壮美的城市景观。Loki虽然嘴上说不喜欢谈及自己的贵族出身，可实际上他可是相当享受高高在上的感觉呢。

他才刚转过身要把空杯子放在厨房和餐桌之间的黑色大理石流理台上。一回头却被凭空出现在他旁边台子上的一只毛绒绒的大白猫吓了一大跳，而那只猫却瞪着一双大大的绿眼睛好奇的打量着他。

见鬼的猫。不知为何，只有猫这种动物能悄无声息地出现在吸血鬼身边而不被察觉。他把杯子放在流理台上，那猫低头嗅了嗅，然后便抬起头凶巴巴地瞪着他，一副他羞辱了它的神情。

“那是咖啡好吧，”他对猫说道，“本来也不是给你喝的呀。你特么生个哪门子的气啊？”

“呜喵，”猫咪对他叫道，左右摆了摆尾巴。

“无礼。我可是客人耶。”

“呜嗷，”猫咪回嘴道。

“我没别的吃食了。想要吃的干嘛不去找你的主人要啊？”

那猫咪狠巴巴的看了他好半天，好像在等他服软似的，然后不甘心的哼了一声，跳下台子朝Loki和Steve跑了过去。Bucky无奈的摇了摇头，转身回到桌边。

“我说呆古拉，你刚刚是不是跟那只猫聊天来着呀？”Sam问，“那可是我见过的最萌的场景了。”

“才没有，那只猫对我很无礼，我让它赶快走开而已。”Bucky不耐烦的回道，“我特么又不是零食派送机。”

“它无礼？”Sam大笑道，“你会说猫语，对不？”

“对呀，”Bucky恶狠狠的说道，“我可会告诉那只猫，让它吃了你的，臭鸟儿。”

“我又不是真鸟儿。”

“你闻着像真鸟儿啊。”

“嘿，那是我的味儿好伐，”Clint插嘴道，“现在是谁无礼啊？”

“猫啊，”Bucky说着指了指屋子另一头。

而那只可恶的喵星人此刻则晃到了Steve身后，它探头嗅闻了他几下，然后便立刻弓起了身子，炸起了背毛。Steve低头一看，着实吓了一跳，喵子则呲着牙冲他呜呜地咆哮着，伸出小爪子凶猛的拍打了他的腿几下，然后转身像一道毛绒绒的白色闪电般逃得不见了踪影。

“我靠，这什么情况啊？”他问Loki，“我踩着她尾巴了还是怎么的？”

“不不，那倒不是，”Loki答道，“Arabella不太喜欢犬科生物。我很抱歉。”

“哦，希望我没吓着她。她估计得觉得我是她见过的最奇怪的狗吧。”

看着自己那位极少表露情绪的前任吸血鬼情人被这句话逗得会心而笑，Bucky忍不住又翻了个白眼。Steve这个魅力十足的大颗呆啊，不费吹灰之力就能让所有人对他掏心掏肺的。Loki这家伙最好别他奶奶的动花花肠子，那头傻狼可是名草儿有主了的。

不管Loki是不是真的会动什么花花肠子，当他和Sam、Clint、Steve的手机震动起来时，这个念头也随之飞到九霄云外去了。

“发现狼群的踪迹了，”最先看到手机信息的Clint大声说道。

“这帮家伙跑到布鲁克林来干嘛？”Steve回到桌旁时皱眉问道，“Sam，给Tash打电话了解更多的情况。我需要你和Clint进行空中侦察。Winter，Loki…你们俩留在这儿，别送命。”

“布鲁克林是我的领地，”Bucky怒道，“我不能让你去跟一群狼单打独斗。”

“咱们的计划就是这样的，Buck，”Steve答道，“我会先去单独与他们见面，摸清他们的底细，然后再考虑接下来该如何行事。Loki，你还好吧？”

Loki弱弱地点了下头，整个人颓然坐进了沙发旁的扶手椅里，脸色惨白。

“我们不会让他们伤害到你的，”Steve安慰道，“如果事态恶化，Winter可以带你到安全的地方去，好吗？”

“我很感激你的协助，Steve，”Loki说，“但我还是觉得你根本不知道自己在跟什么样的狼群作对。而且除非你坐拥一座神秘且隐蔽的堡垒，否则我躲到哪儿都不安全。”

正这时，Sam挂上了电话，一脸不敢置信的神情。

“怎么了，Sam？”Steve问，“出什么事了吗？”

“他们…呃，他们正在威廉斯堡桥边的Aska艺术区。”

Steve听了一皱眉。“在那儿干嘛呢？”

Sam无奈的摊了摊手，“在他妈的吃晚餐呢。”

“什么？”Loki的一句话招来了所有人的目光。

“你不是说他们野蛮无礼吗？”Bucky问，“可他们现在却特么跑到米其林星级餐馆宴饮去了好吧，Loki。”

“会去高档餐厅预订餐食不代表他们就不野蛮无礼了好吗！”Loki反驳道，“我向你们保证，他们绝对都是非常危险的人物。”

“也不知道是对谁来说很危险呢，”Clint小心翼翼的睨着他说道。

“这对你们来说很重要吗？”Loki问道，“你们不都是为钱卖命的雇佣兵吗？”

“是倒是，可我们是帮Steve卖命，”Clint回答，“而Steve对好人坏人的定义很明确。”

“Steve可是Winter的伴侣，”Loki揶揄道，“所以这定义也存有偏颇吧。”

“去你妈的吧，Loki，”Bucky愤愤道，“你我快九十年没说过话了。你根本就不了解我是个什么样的人。”

“而且我要是你，在Steve面前就会小心说话，”Sam也附和道，“他可不怎么喜欢别人说他男朋友的坏话。”

“伙计们，都别吵了，”Steve开口道，“说这些都没用。咱们还得对付这个未知的狼群呢。除非我另有安排，否则我们就都按照原有的计划行动，听懂了没？”

“懂了，队长，”Sam和Clint说道。

Loki无奈地点了点头，Bucky则站在一旁凶巴巴的等着Loki。

“Winter？”Steve说道，“听懂了吗？”

“我可不是你的手下，Steve。”Bucky突地吼道，灰蓝的眼眸被怒火烧得清亮，“别他妈的跟命令小兵似的跟我说话！”

Loki的眼神立刻落到Steve身上，他急切的想看Steve会作何反应。

Steve听罢挺起胸膛，深深吸了一口气。“我很抱歉，Buck。我是军人出身。习惯了令行禁止的方式。我不该用这种语气跟你说话，可我需要所有人各司其职。所以在我出去侦察情况的时候，你能陪着Loki呆在这里吗？”

“行吧。”Bucky说着一屁股坐在沙发上，双手抱胸开始生闷气。

“谢谢你，”Steve轻道，继而，“Sam，Clint，做好准备，跟Maria联机。我要所有人十五分钟内到达现场。咱们去猎狼了。”


	25. Chapter 25

“咋了？”Bucky不耐烦的问。

“什么咋了？”Loki明知故问。

“你特么干嘛用那种眼神儿看我啊？”

“我根本就没用什么眼神看你好吗，Winter。”Loki忍下了一声叹息，“明明是你一整晚都魂不守舍的嘛。”

“我他妈当然知道我自己魂不守舍啦，”Bucky咕哝道，“我男票傻乎乎的自己跑出去，去追捕一群有可能会对他不利的狼人，可我却只能坐在这儿守着你。而且这个大娄子还是你惹出来的。”

“你跟你的狼人伴侣可是自愿帮我的哎。再说了，我亲爱的Winter，星运本无错，只叹世事不公啊*。”

“诗句说的是只叹命不公好吧。我怪的不是命，我怪的是你。”

Loki无奈地又叹了口气，继续抚摸着趴在他腿上，舒舒服服的打着呼噜的那只大白猫。

“你能不能别跟个信教的老妈子似的唉声叹气啊，”Bucky边抱怨便起身在沙发边上焦躁地来回踱步。“你穿着黑衣服还敢撸白猫？而且凭什么你的衣服不沾毛啊？”

“Arabella是只纯种的土耳其安哥拉猫，她不怎么掉毛。”

“可说呢，你肯定是从国际爱猫联合会认证的育种人那儿买来的。

“那是当然的。我的Arabella可是冠军猫的后代，是以Arabella de Courcy夫人*的名字命名的。”

“我知道她名字的出处。一只猫却顶着这么大的名头，有点儿过了吧？”

“这名字给她得算是实至名归，”Loki宠溺的抚摸着猫咪的脸，“再说了，我可不愿意用她登记表上的名字叫她。那实在是太不人道了。”

“那名字是什么？”

“不行，我才不要跟你说呢。你知道了只会拿那个名字胡诌。”

“不说算了，”Bucky乐呵呵的说道，“我自己编一个不就行了吗。Arabella，你的新名字就叫小鸡儿到处喷上将好了，简称鸡儿喷上将，而且你–”

“好吧！我告诉你，但你不许乱用。她登记时的名字是麦西小姐酒庄的奶昔。Arabella，抱歉我泄露了你的秘密，可我也不能让别人管你叫什么鸡儿喷上将啊。”

“我倒觉得阿奶听着不错，”Bucky说道，“或者叫麦麦奶也行。或者叫小奶都可以啊。只要带个奶字就行嘛。”

Loki别开眼去，强忍着不让自己笑出来。“我真是讨厌死你了。”

“你才不讨厌呢，”Bucky笑道，“你只是喜欢这么说而已。”

“我是非常喜欢这么说。”

“那你觉得怎么样呢，小奶？”Bucky对着猫咪嗔道，“喜欢你的新名字吗？”

喵子则困倦地看了他一眼，呼噜声随之提高了一个八度。

“你别跟着煽风点火，Arabella，你这样只会让他变本加厉。”Loki说道，引得Bucky大笑起来。两人随即沉默了片刻，Loki抬起头望向他，“这么说，你是…你是真的爱上那个狼人喽？”

“是真的。”

“那是怎么样的？爱上一个狼人的感觉？”

“感觉…很不一样。他本来就很不一样。他有一大堆傻乎乎而且讨人厌的狼人习气，而且他还逢人就说‘嗨，我是Steve。这是我男票，我们俩恋爱了。’不过…他却让我非常快乐。我爱他，而且想和他相伴终生。”

“你以前老是说你最爱的只有你的猎枪还有任意驰骋。那时候我还觉得挺奇怪的，因为就我所知，你从来就没有过猎枪，而且我看到你开过的最后一辆车是一台福特的Model-T*，人生境遇真是难料，人总是在不知不觉间就变了。”

“Steve改变了我，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“自从我见到他的那一天起，我就彻底变了。”

“你见到他的那天，”Loki轻挑眉梢，“那时候他还是个12岁的孩子。”

“对，你明白事情不是你想的那样，所以别在那儿奸笑个没完。我知道这事在你看来匪夷所思，因此你肯定想象不出这对我而言得是多么的颠覆。我一个活了三百年的恶魔，从河里捞起了一个嘿儿喽气喘的瘦干狼，结果却被 _他_ 给改变了。他改变了我的一生啊。”

“怎么会呢？他到底做了什么呀？”

“什么也没做。他就只是…他并没有把我看做一个恶魔，而是把我看做一个人。他简简单单的存在，就让我想要变得更好。我也不知道该怎么解释这一切。我1942年遇到Pepper的时候，她跟我说–”

“Pepper，就是那个混沌恶魔？”

“对。你认识Pepper？”

“拜托了，Winter，”Loki说着甩了甩头，“有头有脸的人物哪个不认识Pepper啊。她跟你说了什么？”

“她告诉我，1942年我们俩初遇的时候，她原本打算想用我的灵魂跟她做一笔交易的，可那时候我的灵魂就早已经属于Steve了。够离谱的吧？”

Loki听了一皱眉。“这…这是真的吗？你的灵魂可以归属于另一个人？”

“肯定可以啊。有什么不对吗？”

“哦，我…从来没信过这种事。”

“我以前也不信，可Pepper很笃定，而且她就是靠灵魂做交易的，这种事她可比你我清楚的多。”

“不管怎么样吧，这头狼还真是把你吃得死死的呢。你对他也一样。”

“吃得死死的？”Bucky大笑起来，“我还真没把他吃死。”

“可之前你们俩意见相左的时候，你对他的态度很严厉，他不但道歉了，还是同着那么多人的面道歉。”

“是啊，不过这跟吃没吃死他是两回事。Steve就是那样的人。要是他觉得自己错了，那他就会道歉。真心诚意的道歉。”

“可如果他没觉得自己是错的呢？”

“那他就会坚持自己的立场，天王老子他也照顶不误。不过幸运的是，如果Steve认为自己没错，一般都是他对。”

“看起来你对他评价颇高啊。”

“没错。他不撒谎、不欺瞒、不偷窃更不伤害那些不该受到伤害的人，而且从来都把别人放在第一位。我觉得…不，我 _深知_ 他是我认识的最好的人，也许是有史以来最好的人。”

“啊，一个真正的正直之人。确实是世间罕见。可惜他出现的太晚，不然他肯定能挽救所多玛城和蛾摩拉*两座城池了。”

“如果多玛城和蛾摩拉能遇上Steve的话，这两座城肯定不会–”Bucky突然止住了话头，用力抓拉起自己的脖颈来。

“怎么了？”Loki忙问，“你到底怎么了？”

“我…我也不知道。刚刚突然觉得快要窒息了似的。”

“这也太奇怪了吧？”

“之前就发作过一次。那天–”Bucky又再次突然说不出话来，大睁着双眼使劲抓拉自己的脖子。

这种感觉和他在公园里攻击Sharon之前所感受到的一模一样。幸好这一回周围没有无辜人类。然而才过了几秒钟，这种感觉就又卷土重来。只是这次的感觉更加强烈了，不仅掐扼的感觉更甚，而且还仿佛有某种外力存在般，将他拉扯得踉跄着往前走出了一步。

“Winter，怎么回事？”Loki问道，神色也开始变得警觉起来。

_血液。_

“这–他妈的怎么回事，”Bucky喘息着说道。

“Winter，你说话呀。这到底是怎么了？”

_血液。狩猎。_

“我需要…我需要血液，”Bucky哑声道，“我必须出去狩猎。”

“我们不能离开公寓，”Loki反驳道，“外面不安全。”

_血液。血液。血液。_

“必须去，”Bucky低吼着推开他往电梯走去。“我现在就需要血液。”

Loki见状权衡了片刻，趁着电梯门即将关闭的当口闪了进去。“我想与其独自呆在这儿，不如跟你一起出去。可要是你害咱们俩送了命的话，我可绝不饶你。”

Bucky没有答话，甚至连看都没看他一眼。他斜倚在电梯墙上，脸色煞白，沉默不语。两人才一来到街面上，他就立即化作一团黑雾，向东疾速飞驰而去。Loki见状也立即化雾跟了上去。

两人直到来到远离翠贝卡区的下东区才重新现身。两人从一条暗巷里来到街面上时，Loki忍不住担忧的看了他朋友一眼。不管他这是犯什么疯，至少Winter还知道要隐匿行踪，而不是在巢穴附近狩猎。可是，他现在的样子却显得十分…狂乱。

两人拐进了位于一个24小时停车场和一个脏兮兮的口袋公园间的一条窄道，公园外沿的铁丝网边堆满了垃圾袋。Winter显然对挤在公园长椅上的流浪汉不感兴趣，于是疾步走了开去。

很快，Loki就听出了他要去的地方。附近的一家迪厅里播放的烂俗迪曲的节奏老远就传了过来。迪厅外头排满了等待入内的人，但他们却无视这些人，径直来到了门口，门卫毫不迟疑地就将他们放了进去。当一个吸血鬼急于狩猎的时候，有奴役法术傍身还是很方便的。

Loki跟在Winter身后进到室内，赶忙调整了一下自己的耳音，隔绝掉震耳欲聋的音乐，两人闪转腾挪地穿过满是热汗淋漓的人体的舞池。眼下的情况虽让人担忧，但他还是忍不住变得兴奋起来。看Winter捕猎总是能令人心潮澎湃。

这个长发美男子一出现就立刻引来无数仰慕的眼光。看着这一切，Loki不由得勾起一丝冷笑。好啊，尽可能的崇拜这个恶魔吧。他是多么的赏心悦目啊。只是受到他的青睐可并不是什么好事呢。

当一个可怜虫不幸中签的时候，Loki立刻就注意到了。对方是一个二十出头的金发青年，身材高大，体格强健，穿着一件白色T恤和一条蓝色紧身仔裤。Winter微微颔首，羞涩地咬住下唇，透过浓密的长睫瞄了一眼那个男孩，继而转身向洗手间走去。而那个男孩则立刻跟了上去。

Loki随后也跟了上去。这种小游戏他俩已经玩过不下千遍了，所有的步骤他早已烂熟于心。Winter用咒术让其他男人全都如梦游般离开了洗手间，Loki进去后便顺手锁上了门。那个男孩已被Winter的法术迷得神魂颠倒，根本没注意到他，Winter一边在他耳边窃窃私语，一边温柔地抚摸着他的脖颈。

男孩忍不住低吟一声，颤抖着软倒在他怀里。Loki于是如鉴赏艺术品一般，看着自己的同伴用优雅而娴熟的猎捕技艺将到手的猎物吸干。

但事情却并未如他所想。Winter放开了自己的血牙，而那个男孩的心跳也并未停止。Loki不悦地看着Winter将自己的咬痕治愈，然后把已经昏迷但无性命之忧的人类轻轻放倒在地上。

“你他妈这算是玩的哪一出啊？”他嘶声问。

“我玩够了，把玩具收起来罢了。”Winter有些口齿不清地答道。

“这么说流言是真的喽。你真的一直都是猎而不杀了。你怎么变成这样了，Winter？你怎么会变得这么优柔…懦弱了？”

灰蓝色的眼眸立刻转向他，目光中跳动着警告。“你觉得不弑杀就是懦弱？”

“对，我认为对猎物心怀仁厚就是示弱。”

“你也可以试试看，”Winter嘲讽道，“试试看只取他们的血液而不害他们的性命。你估计连三个晚上都坚持不住。在这儿等我。”

“在这儿等–你上哪儿去？”

“再去找个血食呀。你要吗？”

“从这儿选吗？还是算了吧。我还是更喜欢另一种…格调的。”

“随你便，”Winter说罢便出门而去。

没过多久他便将另一个年轻人引进了门，以同样的手段进饲了一番后，将他和第一个孩子放在了一起。他现在已经有些微醺了，Loki不得不扶着他离开了迪厅。要不是他身上熏死人的狼味儿，这么和他靠在一起的感觉应该挺不错的。

但那些时光早已成了前尘往事，他二人若是再次凑在一起，酣畅淋漓地共赴云雨，之后等着他们的只会是激烈的争吵和非常难看的分手。Winter总能按照轻重缓急将一切的顺序都安排得井井有条。性爱、争吵、老死不相往来，这回我是说真的。这就是一直以来他俩相处的模式。而Loki则始终无法留住他。而当他再度出现在自己面前时，他又无论如何也无法拒绝他。

终于有一天他再也不回来了。那些年过得十分痛苦。作为眷属遭到抛弃是一件令人非常难以忍受的事。性爱、浪漫和准家庭情感混杂在一起，在他二人间形成了一种既强有力却又十分不稳定的情感纽带。而一般来说，都是年轻的吸血鬼最终离开年长者自立门户的，可他们的情况却是本末倒置。

他俩的领地相邻，因此偶尔还会有些交集，可他们却再也回不到那种亲密的状态了。后来战争爆发了，Winter也跟着离开了。他丢下领地，连只字片语都没留下，就这么凭空消失的无影无踪了。

而几十年后当他终于回来的时候，整个人都变了好多，以至于一开始的时候连Loki都有些怕他。他虽然仍旧牙尖嘴利、喜怒无常，可原本的那种乐观风趣却已荡然无存，反而多了一种前所未有的深沉和冷硬。

当被问及那些年他去了哪里时，他都会含糊地回答是去了欧洲，可若继续探问，他就索性闭口不谈了。接下来的几年两人都没再说过一字半句，Loki实在无法忍受这种令人窒息的沉寂，于是躲到海外去散心，结果却在那里惹上了那群狼人。

Winter的手机铃声将Loki的思绪拉回到现实中，Winter立刻站住脚，从兜里掏出手机。Loki礼貌地退开了几步，趁着同伴接听电话的功夫点上了一只细长的香烟慢慢抽着。

“嘿，女巫，”Winter对着手机说道。“怎么了？”

他静静听了片刻，眉头慢慢皱了起来。

“他说堡垒坍塌的时候他不在里面。他说他被派到外围去巡逻了。我知道这听起来很奇怪，女巫，可不然的话他又是怎么活下来的呢？”

他又沉默下来。

“我也不清楚。我知道的情况比你少多了，而且他们是从来不允许我下到那里去的。见鬼，鸟人给我来电话了。我回头再给你打过去。多谢了，女巫。”

Winter把手机拿到面前，敲击了几下屏幕，然后又放到了耳边。

“怎么样了，阿鸟？”

他的神色大变，脸色也跟着苍白了许多。

“我马上过去。我他妈才不管他说什么呢，总之我是不能让他去送死的。”

“出什么事了吗？”见他挂断电话，Loki赶忙问道。

“Steve在格林堡公园遇到那群狼了，那地方就在我们家附近。那两只鸟说那里刚刚发生了爆炸。他们也不清楚到底情况如何，但是Steve的联系中断了。我得赶快过去看看。你还是先回家吧。我了解完情况以后会尽快给你打电话的。”

“我…那好吧。不过Winter，你一定多加小心。那些狼人可不是吃素的。”

“我也一样，”Winter说着露出了一抹阴仄仄的微笑。

他随即便化作黑雾腾空而去，只剩下Loki独自站在街边，用他刚刚听到的谈话拼凑出一些有用的东西来。Winter的新朋友包括了一个狼人，一个鹰精灵，一个Elioud坠天使后裔，现在又多了一位女巫。还有什么巡逻和坍塌的堡垒。有意思。

* * *

  
“发现目标，”Steve悄声说道。“进入无线电静默状态。”

“了解，”Sam的声音从耳麦里传来，“我们会在附近接应的。”

Steve从对街的楼顶上居高临下地望着那个自称Thor的狼人从餐厅所在的大厦里走了出来。他身着一件深红色长外套，金色的长发在脑后梳成了一条马尾。他的络腮胡子修剪得非常整齐，相貌也极为俊逸。他整个人确实给人高傲而又凶悍的印象，可Steve对他的第一印象却和凶残野蛮相差甚远。

Loki所说的其他狼群成员也跟着走了出来。一个留着金黄色短发的男子，Steve不知为什么总觉得这人看来像个海盗。这人一定是Fandral了。那个身材高挑、棱角分明的黑发女子应该是Sif，那个一脸认真的日本男人则应是Hogun，还有Volstagg，一个身材魁梧粗壮，留着大胡子，满头红色长发的家伙。

眼见着他们漫步在人行道上，有说有笑的融洽模样，Steve心头不由得腾起一抹思家之情。他如今虽然有Bucky相伴，又有神盾局的一干朋友，可他们却不是他的狼群伙伴。他体内的巨狼将永远怀念那种独一无二的友情羁绊。想到这里，他将心头的丧友之痛强按下去，将全幅注意力放在了那群狼人的谈话上。

“…保证会的，我绝对会践行的，”Thor说道，“任何事都无法令我改变初衷的。”

“除非是一个冰凉溜满的酒杯端到你面前，对吧？”Sif调笑道。

这话立刻引得众人大笑起来，而Thor也毫无忌讳的一起开怀大笑。Steve立刻被对方堪比雷神的爽朗笑声缩打动。至于这人到底是不是传说中的神祇，倒也无关紧要。

“我们已经很接近了，我能感觉到，”Thor说着急切地搓了搓手，“这个城市中充满了他的气味。”

“这里的气味比北面更浓吗？”Hogun问。

Thor抬头嗅闻了一下空气，“要浓重许多。至少我们前进的方向是对的。”

Steve听了不禁皱起了眉头。不对啊。他们正朝西南方向走，这不仅与翠贝卡区背道而驰，而且还隔着一条河。难不成是人满为患的城市令他们的感官失准了？这么想的确十分牵强，可他实在想不出其他的缘由了。

虽然拜Stark先生的掩蔽咒所赐，他们闻不出 _他_ 的气味来。但不幸的是，由于掩蔽咒的副作用，他也闻不出对方的气味来。这一点是在他们离开顶层公寓之前才刚刚发现的，虽然有些让人哭笑不得，可他还是决定拿来用。他这样虽是盲目行动，可对方不也是一样的吗？再说需要隐藏行迹的也不是他们。

等到他们走出了三十多米开外，他才从楼顶一跃而下，远远地跟在他们后面。在化作狼形时他就已能做到无声无息了，可在保持人形时，他超自然的隐匿能力也并不含糊。而且他还受过专门的军事训练。所以他根本不担心自己会被人发现。对方依旧说说笑笑的一路往前走着，看来似乎并没有多么警觉。

他并未因此就放松了警惕，因为他非常清楚，一群狼人可以在顷刻间就变身为一群催命的战士，然而这些人的一举一动却并不像是在追踪捕猎。他们的举止坦然活跃，甚至可以说是轻松快活的。事实上，他们从始至终都并没有表露出一丝的敌意。

他们继续沿着怀斯大道往前走，一路来到了法拉盛区，从这儿往西走去。一行人闲庭信步的走了差不多半个小时，等到了海军船厂附近时，他们才加快了脚步。此时他们已经进入了Steve的领地，但现在他们正沿着格林堡北侧前行，来到了他的住家附近。

他们这是要往布鲁克林区中心走，也就是说他们很可能会往布鲁克林桥的方向去。这样他们就会绕回到曼哈顿，直奔翠贝卡区，这可不是他所乐见的。看来他必须尽快跟他们遭遇才行。几个街区外有一个小街心公园，他于是拐进了一条岔路以便绕到他们的前头。

“猎鹰，我要在巴瑞准将公园与他们遭遇，”他说道，“你在监视目标吗？”

“我盯着他们呢，队长，但他们没朝你的方向去，”Sam的声音从耳麦里传来，“他们在波特兰路往南奔格林堡公园去了。”

“见鬼了，”Steve低咒一声，“他们跑到我的住家附近转悠什么？Loki的气味应该直接把他们引向翠贝卡区才对啊。”

“我哪儿知道啊，”Sam答道，“狼人总是做些奇奇怪怪的事。说不定他们在追着球跑吧。”

“我去追他们。随时报告情况。”

“了解。”

Steve朝着他自家附近的那个他和丢丢、华夫饼玩儿的公园奔去，那些陌生的狼没权利在他的地界上探头探脑。这或许是他的领地意识在作祟，可对方这种行为本身就是对他的公然挑衅。

他横穿过下一个街区往南跑去，然后放慢了脚步，谨慎地向北穿过公园。几分钟后他便又听见了他们的声音。他很快就又看到了他们的身影。此时对方正在刑囚战船烈士纪念碑的柱子边谈笑风生的晃悠着，丝毫不在意自己已闯进了他人的领地。

想到自己来此的目的，他于是扯起一抹标志性的无害笑容，缓缓地沿着步道向立柱走去。那几个人有坐有站地聚集在立柱下的方形水泥基座旁。见他走近，几个人纷纷抬眼观瞧，但对他的出现却并没表现出多大的兴趣。想来也是，他们嗅不出自己身上的狼味。

“嘿，各位，”他笑呵呵的说道，将两手插进牛仔裤兜里。“夜色真好，对吧？”

“你好，友人，”Thor坐着没动，随性答道，“夜色甚是美好。”

“我喜欢这个公园，”Steve继续说道，“纪念碑也建的蛮漂亮。你们也常来这儿吗？”

他的追问引来了Thor同伴的目光，但他们却并没有急着开口。

“吾等初来乍到，”Thor耐心地说道，“尚未在此逗留甚久。”

“哦，这样啊。欢迎来到布鲁克林，”Steve微笑着伸手上前，“我叫Steve，Steve Rogers。很高兴见到你。”

Thor见状起身和他握了握手。他很强壮，个头也非常高。Steve自己就已经是一米九的身高了，而Thor却还要比他高出半个头。

“感谢尊驾盛情，Steve Rogers。”他说道，“吾乃Thor，这几位乃是我的伙伴。”

“Thor这名字真是酷炫呢。你们来纽约干嘛呢？”

“有事在身，”Thor的眉头微微颦起，“贵宝地的子民皆是如此友善好客吗？”

“这里确实有不少友善好客的人，但并非所有人都如此。我只是不明白你们为什么会到这儿来，因为我鲜少有机会碰到一个狼人，遇到一整群的机会就更罕见了。”

说话间，一整群狼人的目光都集中在了Steve身上。

“果然甚是奇异，Steve Rogers，”Thor边说边上下打量着他，“你说你是狼人，而我却闻不出你的气味。”

“抱歉啦，”Steve说道，“我用了遮蔽咒。我必须在不被察觉的情况下追踪你们。”

Thor的同伴们全都跳起了身，其中一人还发出了一声低吼，然而Thor却抬手制止了他们。“你又为何要在不被察觉的情况下追踪我等呢？”

“我必须先摸清楚你们这群狼的目的，然后才能和你们公开遭遇。我不认为你们意图不轨，但我想知道你们来这里到底是为了什么。”

“我们在寻找一个人，”Thor依旧审慎地看着Steve，“或许你可以略施援手。”

“或许吧，”Steve说道，“他是谁，你们找他做什么？”

“我等寻他的缘由与你无干。你疑问颇多，Steve Rogers。敢问此地有肆意盘问生人的习俗吗？”

Steve有些迟疑。Thor可能已经猜出这里是他的领地了，这么做是想引他现身，可这其中有什么缘由他却无从得知。无法嗅闻对方的气味，Steve没法摸清对方的思路。

“倒也不是，”Steve平静的说道，“但当你踏入另一头狼的领地时，向他说明来意却是应当的。”

Thor听罢立刻气势汹汹的上前一步。“你的领地？气息被掩去，无法证明，却在这里言之凿凿。或许是你杀死了此地原有的狼人，窃得了他的领土也未可知。”

听完这话，Steve立即挺胸抬头地逼视对方，“你觉得我像是个杀人犯兼骗子吗？”

“你不像，”Thor说道，他灰色的眸子中闪着冰冷的光。“但若想证明你的清白倒也并非难事。”

他说着伸出了一只胳膊。可过了半晌却什么都没发生。Steve见状摆出了一抹谦和的笑容。但又过了半晌，仍然什么事都没发生。

Steve于是偏过头去，“这算是某种仪式，还是说…”

“稍微容它片刻，”Thor抬起一根手指，打断了他的话。

终于，Steve听到了一种奇怪的嗡鸣声，仿佛是某种物体高速掠过空中时发出的声响。他才回过头去，却见一只巨大的方头锤子径直向他们飞了过来，然后稳稳落在了Thor的手里。

“太酷了！”Steve兴奋地说道，“我朋友也会这种法术！我是说，跟这个差不多。他能把我们家的网球召唤过去。”

“我看他应该无法–”Thor顿住话头，愣愣的眨了下眼，“网球？”

“对呀。不过用网球肯定是没有你的锤子那么炫酷啦，不过这个技巧倒确实挺实用的。”

“的确，”Thor说道，“我的神锤也很实用。请允许我来展示一下。”

说完，他便举起了锤子，迅疾地向Steve的头部砸去。Steve见状立刻单膝跪地，本能地举起双臂护住头脸。他的圆盾凭空出现在他的手里，为他挡住了这一击。

令在场所有人感到震惊的是，这一击掀起了一阵巨大的冲击波，一下将所有人都掀翻在地。一旁的大理石纪念碑被震得隆隆作响，周围的树木也被震得东倒西歪。Steve躺倒在地上，脑袋被震得直发蒙，他茫茫然看着繁星点点的夜空，继而便听见Thor那些同伴们一边咒骂一边爬起身。

“卧槽！”Steve边说边跳起身来，“这到底是什么情况啊？”

那只锤子掉在了几步开外，原本结实平滑的水泥地面被它砸出了一个大坑。

“我也不甚清楚，”Thor说着坐起身斜睨着Steve，“但如今我等都清楚此事不宜再做。那面盾牌是何物所制？”

Steve伸手将Thor拉了起来，“我也不清楚。只知道它非常坚硬。我用它切掉过九头蛇的一个脑袋。不过实话实说，那件事只能怪我不走脑子，怪不得这面盾。这盾确实是面好盾。”

“你刚刚说切了九头蛇的头？”Thor边问边拍打着粘在衣服上的尘土。

“对啊，不过…说来话长。”

“如此说来，此盾还确实是件好武器。”他突然狡黠地看了Steve一眼。“能否劳你将那只锤子递给我？”

“行，”Steve很是殷勤地说道。

Thor的同伴们见他过去拿锤子，纷纷发出讥笑之声。看来这似乎是某个Steve不解内情的笑话，这在他看来虽显得有些无礼，不过他还是决定不跟这些三岁小孩似的人一般见识。他走过去弯腰握住了锤柄，站稳脚步准备用劲。既然刚刚打在盾牌上的那一下能造成那么大冲击，可见这只锤子一定分量不轻。

他于是用力一提，却发现没花多大力气就把锤子提了起来。他能感受到锤子的重量和坚实感，可不知为什么，他总觉得这锤子似乎 _愿意_ 待在他手里似的。虽然看起来颇为粗苯沉重，可实际上它却十分趁手，且平衡感甚好。打造这把锤子的人定是花了许多心思的。他回身刚要打算把锤子物归原主，却发现Thor和他的同伴们全都一脸惊愕的看着他。

他有些不知所措的看着他们讶异的神情，“咋了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲黑板，本章*代表的内容：  
> 1\. “星运本无错，只叹世事不公啊。”： 出自莎士比亚的《凯撒大帝》  
> 2\. Arabella de Courcy夫人：该人物出自《索恩医生》一书，是一位家道中落的贵妇，因嫌贫爱富，想让侄女悔婚另嫁他人  
> 3\. Model T：该款车于1908年出产，最初为纯手工打造，1927年停产  
> 4\. 多玛城和蛾摩拉：圣经中五座被天主降灾摧毁的城池中的两座，这两座城池以罪恶横行、同性滥交而臭名昭著，上帝派遣两位天使前往这两座城池探访，说只要能找到十位义士，这两城便可逃过天劫，但他们一个也没找到。在这个故事里，他们指的是Steve的美德可以以一当十。


	26. Chapter 26

Thor目不转睛的盯着Steve的蓝眸，锤子递过来的时候他连看都没看一眼。从没被别人这么盯着看过，Steve不禁有些脸红发毛。这群人能不能别这么死盯着他看啊，弄得人家超不自在。

Thor才刚要开口，就在这时，在场的狼人不约而同地齐刷刷抬头往东南方向望去。一阵警笛声从市中心的方向传来。Steve连忙抬手按了按自己的耳麦，但那玩意儿却一点儿动静都没有。看来一定是被刚刚的冲击波给震坏了。见鬼。

“他们冲着咱们这儿来了，”他说道，“可能是有人听见爆炸声报了警。咱们得赶快离开这儿。”

“你我尚有甚多事情需要详谈，Steve Rogers，”Thor开口道，“跟我们走吧。”

“对吼…你刚刚还打算用一把飞锤要我的命呢，你们还是跟我走为好。我知道这附近的一处安全所在，咱们可以去那儿聊。”

“那里关乎谁的安全？”

“我们所有人的。没有那里主人的允许，任何人都不能出手伤人。”

Thor犹豫了片刻，他扫了一眼自己的同伴，然后望向了Steve。“头前带路。”

“Tash，要是你能听见我的话，我需要你尽快到黑暗之心去。”Steve大声说道，继而迈步沿着街道飞奔而去，其他五位狼人则紧随其后。

一行人用了不到90秒的时间就从公园来到了黑暗之心，而Tash也不负众望地出现在了咖啡馆，并将当班的服务生打发掉，自己站在了柜台后面。

她推开大门将一行人让进店里时，几辆闪着警灯、警笛大作的警车刚好从门外的马路上疾驰而过，向着几人来的方向奔去。

“乖乖的把锤子和盾都放到柜台后面去，小子们，”她边说边关上了店门。“反正在这里你们也用不着那些家伙事，再说这是我的店，所以得听我的。”

Steve闻言立刻走到吧台后，把自己的盾牌放在了墙边，然后轻吻了Tash的脸颊以示问候。Thor却双手环胸，站在原地没动窝，一边用怀疑的眼神打量着她。

她见状轻挑眉梢。“我的话说的还不够清楚吗？”

“你是个恶魔。”

“我是呀，”她说着撩了撩火红色的头发，“很高兴你看出来了。”

“你跑到这个界层来又所为何事？而且还…经营着一家咖啡馆？”

“伦家就不能有点小爱好啊？现在做个听话的好孩纸，把你的锤子放过去，然后咱们再谈。”

一抹笑容慢慢在Thor脸上绽开。“我喜欢你，恶魔。甚好，我就依你所言。”

“不胜荣幸呢，”她干巴巴的回答，然后看着对方依言走到吧台后面，把锤子和Steve的盾牌放在了一起。“好了，大家伙儿，我估计你们应该已经都相互介绍过了吧？”

“这个嘛，我倒是 _自我_ 介绍过了，”Steve说道，“他只说了句‘我是Thor，这几位是我的同伴’。”

“我就说嘛，Steve，”Tash笑道，“我知道你早就清楚他们都叫什么名字了，因为你很听话，把任务简报都认真看了。”

被这一番称赞，Steve立刻一副美美哒的表情，Thor看了则不以为然的翻了个白眼，低声咕哝了一句“谄媚”。

“你刚刚说啥？”Tash说着双手叉起腰来。

“嗯？没什么。刚刚肯定是…电视里的声音。我名叫Thor。这几位是我的同伴。Sif女士、Hogun、Volstagg和Fandral。”

“很高兴认识各位，叫我Tash就好。”她抬手示意了一下摆在前厅的两张沙发，对方的五位狼人于是过去落座，Steve和她则坐在了他们的对面。“Steve，你先跟我说说刚才的情况，然后咱们再往下聊。”

“嗯，我跟踪他们到了我家附近的公园，”Steve说道，“我做了自我介绍以后就问他们来这里干什么。Thor说他们是来找人的–这一点咱们已经知道了。可他随即就变得紧张兮兮的，还说我谎称那里是我的领地，然后他就用那把锤子打我。我用盾牌挡住了那一下，但那一击掀起了一股很大的冲击波，把我们所有人都撂倒了，那之后我们为了躲避警察就跑到这儿来了。”

“他想用那把锤子打你？”Tash说着向Thor投去了一道责怪的目光。

“不是–好吧，确实如此，”Thor说道，“可我并非有意要伤害他的。”

“哦，这样吼，”Steve眯起了眼，“抡起大锤砸别人的头也叫无意要伤人哦。”

“我发誓，我真的无意伤人。”Thor答道，“我本打算半途停手以免打到你的，可你的盾牌凭空出现一下子挡住了我的锤子。再者，若你真觉得我有意伤你，你又为何将我拉起来，还把锤子还给我了呢？”

Tash听了立刻看向Steve。“你不但把他拉起来，还把他的武器还回去啦？你倒给我说说清楚是怎么回事。”

“因为你就应当这么做呀，”Steve一脸不服气地环抱起双臂。“除非不得已，否则你是不能攻击一个手无寸铁的倒地之人的。再说…再说我也并不觉得他有心要伤害我嘛。”

“哈！我就知道！”Thor一脸得意的说道。

“那你又凭什么知道他不是有心要伤你的呢？”

“因为他要是真有那个心，就算不用那把锤子，他估计也能杀我，”Steve耸了耸肩，“我想他其实就想看看我会作何反应。”

“甚是，”Thor笑了，“你比看起来要聪明多了，Steve Rogers。”

“额…谢了？”

“说到那股冲击波，”Tash说，“我想我知道是什么引起的了。”

“啊，是啊，”Thor闻言立刻热切的欠身过来，“我曾用那把锤子击打过很多盾牌，但从未遇到过这种情况。这是什么引起的呢？”

“我爸是位顶级魔法师兼术士。他曾经教过我一种叫做灵能共振的理论，如果一件物体上所灌注的能量与另一件物体上的能量高度相似的话，当两件物体发生接触的时候，它们之间就会产生奇特的反馈，从而释放出无法控制的能量。这种情况非常罕见，现今的大多数魔法武器和盔甲都有内部绝缘以防止这种情况发生，不过你俩的武器应该是没有这种保护措施的。”

“那…也就是说，我的盾和他的锤子上都灌注了相似的能量喽？”Steve问。

“问题就在这儿，”Tash说道，“大多数的灵能共振反应就像…爆竹一样。而你们俩搞出来的冲击波可是波及了布鲁克林中心区半径20个街区呀。要产生如此强大的冲击波，你俩武器的力量也必然极为强大，而且共振也基本相同。”

“我想你是对的，恶魔，”Thor说，“我有理由相信这两件武器系出同源。”

Steve听罢摇了摇头，“这不可能。”

Tash先看了看Thor，又回头看了看Steve。“这话怎么说？”

“我的盾牌…跟他的锤子不可能系出同源，因为它并不是我随处得来的。有一天我伸出手来，它就鬼使神差的出现了。我也不知道该如何解释这件事，但那一刻，我能感觉到那面盾是由我的意志衍生而来的。是我的一部分。”

Thor沉默地坐着那里，眉头紧锁地盯着地面，仿佛内心里正在斗争个不停。而他的同伴则目不转睛的望着他，等着看他接下来要如何行事。

“Steve Rogers，你是否听说过，”沉吟半晌，他终于开口，“这个界层内，在北欧民众间流传的神话中，关于神锤Mjolnir的故事？”

“不太清楚，”Steve说道，“我只知道那是北欧神话中雷神Thor所持的神锤的名字而已。”

“不错，这个名字依旧未变。那些神话有云，任何配不上Thor能力的人都无法驾驭Mjolnir。因此也不配成为中庭及其人民的守护者，更无法被称为Odin大神的子嗣。而你…你却轻而易举的拿起了我的神锤，仿佛它属于你一般。你觉得你为什么能够做到这一点？”

“因为它不是传说中的神锤Mjolnir呀，”Steve坦然地望向他。“而你也不是真的雷神。那把锤子确实很厉害，你也是一位非常强大的狼人，可那些神话毕竟不是真的。”

“确有很多传说都是夸大其词甚至是胡编乱造，但也有许多传说中隐含着真相。我就是Thor，仙宫之王，Odin大神的儿子。我已在这个界层生活了1500年了。我的这几位同伴主动陪伴着我被一起放逐到了这里，但我们之中有一位同伴，离开了我们许久。你知道这都是真的，Steve Rogers。你一直都知道，却依旧不肯相信。”

Steve咬紧牙关，一双蓝眸跳动着怒火。“我不相信是因为那样的神祇根本不存在。神只有一个，而不是一大堆，更不会时不时跑来插手人间的事务。而你也并不是什么神灵。”

“你所言甚是，”Thor简单的说道，“从宗教的角度上讲我并非神灵，而我也并不想自诩为神。人类是因为我们所承担的守护责任以及我们所具有的力量才将我们奉为神灵的，可我等却并不稀罕人类的敬奉，更不打算要统治人类。”

“那你们算是什么？”

“我们是仙宫的子民。与人类有着千丝万缕的联系却又不尽相同。我们来自于另一个国度，或者说是另一个界层，那里被称之为仙宫。而我的双亲和我都被这里的人尊奉为神。”

“那你的狼群呢？”

“我的同伴比起人类来，要跟我们更为近似，只是没有我们那么强大。他们来自仙宫和其他界层。”

Steve沉吟良久，仔细地研看着Thor的神情。他现在还无法从对方的气息中获知对方的想法，不然事情早就迎刃而解了。不过即使闻不到对方的气味，他所有的本能也都认定了对方所言不虚。

“好吧，”他半晌才开口道，“好吧，我且相信你一次。可你们为什么要到纽约来？我们得到的消息是你们是来这里追捕一个人的，这种行为听来可不怎么像守护啊。”

“我们的猎捕与寻找很多时候看起来都大同小异。”Thor笑了笑，“只不过是结果不同罢了。我来这里是为了寻找我的…我的兄弟。”

Steve听了不由得迷惑地皱起了眉头。“等等，Loki是你的兄弟？这怎么可能呢？”

“Loki？”Thor也是一脸的迷惑。“不，Loki不是我的–且慢，你认识他？你是说Loki在这儿？在这座城市里？”

“我们原本以为这就是你们来此的缘由，”Tash解释道，“我们以为你们是来追杀他的。”

“我本也是在搜寻他的，”Thor说道，蓝色的眼眸闪耀着犀利的光芒。“我并不知道他就在纽约，否则我早就来了。可你为何会对他的事情感兴趣？你是如何认识他的？”

“我的伴侣是个吸血鬼，”Steve说道，“他们俩互相认识。”

Thor的伙伴们听了这话反应很大，但Steve却搞不清这其中的缘故。他们一个个先是瞪大了眼睛看着他，然后又都望向了Thor，而Thor则一脸讶异地看着Steve。

“你…你和一个吸血鬼结成了伴侣？这实在太了不起了。你为何会选择另一个种族的人做你的伴侣呢？”

“这一点对我而言无关紧要。我俩是彼此的命定之人。我们俩虽然有很多不同之处，可我们两个就像是形成一个灵魂的…”

“两个不可或缺的部分。”Thor接着他的话说道。“两个人水乳交融，就如同一枚硬币的两面。”

“没错，”Steve微微一笑，“不过，呃…我刚刚是想说，Loki和我的吸血鬼伴侣是同盟关系，但我们之所以插手他的事情是因为，他是平衡这座城市各种势力的主要力量之一，不能随意拔除。他一旦失势会造成权力真空，从而引发领土争端，很多无辜市民都可能会被卷入其中。我去见你是希望能和你找到和平解决的方法。”

“和平的解决方法，”Thor咕哝了一句，继而像是回过神来一般，抬头望向Steve。“你的意思是？”

“我觉得咱们可以达成某种协定。比如，你说你是来找你的兄弟的。也许我们可以帮你找到他。”眼见Thor一脸茫然的神情，Steve不由得顿了顿，“这就是…打个比方。如果你想要其他方法的话也行。”

Thor审视了他片刻，继而望向Tash寻求协助。

“有时候他得花点儿时间才能反应过味儿来，”她笑道。“他总会想明白的。”

“反应什么？”Steve一脸懵圈的来回来去看着他俩，“我能想明白什么？”

“我的个天神啊，”Sif终于被折腾的没了耐心，第一个开口说道，“Steve，那人就是你。你就是Thor的兄弟。”

Steve立刻大笑起来，但却发现其他人没一个跟着笑的，所有人都在目不转睛的看着他。他的脸颊渐渐变得苍白起来，喉咙也突然干涩不已。

“你别…你们别开玩笑了，”他颤着声音说道，继而他望向Tash。“他们不是认真的吧？”

“他们还真的是很认真的，”Tash很不给面子的回道。

她应该清楚这绝对是一派胡言才对啊，可她为什么不给他帮腔呢？她本应该说这些仙宫来的狼人脑子进水才是，他怎么可能是什么北欧神话人物的亲戚啊？他就只是Steve，来自布鲁克林的Steve Rogers而已。

“不好意思，不过这肯定是什么天大的误会，”他对Thor说道，“我就只是Steve而已。来自布鲁克林的Steve Rogers。我是人类。我是说在成为狼人前我是个人。Tash知道我的身世，她可以证明的。”

Thor缓缓摇了摇头。“我并未说错。你确非我父王和母后的子嗣，可你确是我的兄弟。是我的祝福与血液造就了你。”

“你的…血液？还有你的祝福？我根本听不明白。是美国政府的一个实验室造就了我。一位科学家–”

“Erskine，”Thor打断了他的话。“Abraham Erskine博士。”

“你是怎么知道这个人的？”Steve质问道。

“他是我的一位友人。不仅如此，他更是一位正人君子。我非常敬重且十分信任他。当他前来寻求我等的协助时，纳粹势力已如飞蝗般将世界上的诸多真善美吞噬殆尽。对此我们虽心痛不已却无能为力，因为我等是不得参与到这场战争之中的。正因我们束手无策，才会同意助Erskine一臂之力。我们每个人都献出了祝福和适量的血液，以期将这份力量赐予一个人类。而我在给出力量时的唯一条件是，他必须选中一位能够配得上这份强大力量的人。而他选择了你。”

“不，你…这不是真的。”Steve变得焦躁不安起来，“我又不是什么了不得的人物。他们把我变成了狼人之后我才是真的了不起。为什么–为什么会是我？”

“不论他的理由为何，你能举起Mjolnir就足以证明他的选择是明智的。我的神锤是我的一部分，就如同那面盾牌是你的一部分一样。你也是我的一部分。”

说到这儿，Thor抬起左手。Steve傻呆呆的看着一面与自己的盾一模一样的盾牌出现在了他的手中。他立刻跳起身来回头望向吧台后面，可他心里却早已知道，他放在那儿的盾牌此刻已经到了Thor的手中。

Thor从沙发上起身，将盾递到了他面前。“你我二人乃血亲兄弟。若你依然对我所说的一切存疑，你尽可等掩蔽咒失效后一闻便知真假。”

Steve张口欲答，却发现喉头梗咽干涩发不出声来。而此刻各种复杂的情绪更是排山倒海般涌上心头，突然之间，他只觉得自己几乎喘不过气来了。

“我…我得出去喘口气儿，”他哑声说道，“我想…去透透气。”

“Steve，等等，请别–”Thor话还没说完，他却已夺门而去。

* * *

  
Bucky在公园附近的一条小巷里变回了人形。外面到处停满了警车，巡警们在红蓝警灯的照耀下四处奔忙着。此时他们正在查看公园北面的巨大纪念碑座。

他一边朝警戒区的黄色隔离带走去一边展开自己的咒术。一位正站在隔离带旁的警官拉起了隔离带让他走了进去，然后便没事人一样继续跟同事聊起天来。

这里到处弥漫着狼人的气味，可四下里却看不到他们的身影。不过他们当然不会傻到待在这里等警察来盘问，不过他们会躲到那儿去呢？

“你，”他对旁边的一个警员说道，“过来。”

那人乖乖走了过来，“能为您效劳吗，先生？”

“是的…Krupke警官？”Bucky抬起眉梢，“你真叫这个名字？”

“是的，先生。您问这个干嘛？”

“没什么。这儿发生什么事了？”

“我们接到报警称公园附近发生了爆炸，我们正在调查原因。不过这里并没有发生爆炸的迹象，也没有任何遭破坏的痕迹。那边的水泥地上倒确实有一个很奇怪的坑，不过周围既没有焦痕也没有碎片。看起来倒像是被什么重物给砸出来的似的。”

“这里没有发生爆炸，”Bucky说道，“只是地震活动罢了。你们接到的报警只不过是周围的人大惊小怪而已。”

“我们认为这应该是地震活动造成的，”Krupke警官对他说道，“现如今老百姓动不动就大惊小怪的。”

“确实如此，”Bucky笑道，“没事了，Krupke警官。去看看《西区故事》吧，你个没文化的傻逼。”

“谢谢，先生。我会的。”怪姓警官乐呵呵的说道。

在他转身离开时，Bucky听到他将自己的那套地震理论说给了其他同事，而对方在咒术的暗示下也都纷纷认同了这种说辞。很好，这件事算是解决了，但Steve和那群狼人又去哪儿了呢？还有那两只死鸟，他们不是应该从半空监视一切的吗？

那俩家伙还很应景的不接电话。不过走运的是，Steve的血液还没有完全从他体内代谢出去，所以要追踪那群狼人倒也没什么问题。虽然要追踪其中一只比较有难度，但所有的狼臭味混合在一起，对于他被提升了的感官来说却不是难事。而且话说回来，他虽然还是爱管这种味道叫‘狼臭味’，但如今闻起来到也不那么难闻了。

他顺着气味往南，直戳戳地穿过公园上了波特兰大道，也就是自己居住的那条街。这一刻他脑中突地蹦出了一副可怕的景象，他的房子被折腾成了一窝烂，四处弥漫着狼臭味，而Steve则傻呵呵的站在一堆破烂市正中心。想到这里他不禁浑身一激灵，继而把这些胡思乱想抛到了脑后。就算是像Steve那样的大颗呆，也不可能钝到那个份儿上…吧？

但才到公园南侧，气味便往左边去了。他不禁长出了一口气。就是嘛，Steve肯定不会把一群狼带进自己家里的。不然也太尬了。就好像把一群狼招到了他俩常去的咖啡馆一样尬。脑子进水的人才会这么干呢。

不过看来是自己眼花了，因为从他的位置看过去，确实有一群狼正大咧咧的坐在那家咖啡馆门外的露天座椅上。

他不禁用俄语低声咒骂了一句，继而迈步向那群闲坐的狼人走了过去。那个留着红色胡须的粗壮男子朝他的方向瞥了一眼，然后惊讶地一抖。

“吸血鬼！”他边嚷边从椅子上蹦了起来。

“狼人，”Bucky施施然地答道，而对方四人的目光已经聚在了他的身上。

“哦，等一下，”红胡子说道，一脸厌恶地嗅了嗅空气。“它身上有股狼味。这应该是Steve的伴侣。吸血鬼，你就是Steve的伴侣吧？”

“我的名字叫Winter，”Bucky低吼道，红胡子见状不由自主地倒退了一步。“你们对我的狼伴做什么了？”

其他人此刻也已经站起了身来，其中的那位日裔狼人则很有礼的微鞠了一躬。“我们并不清楚他的去向。他走得甚是匆忙，Thor已经去追他了。”

Bucky冷酷地上下打量了他们一番。“如此说来，你们的头狼独自去追Steve，以为只留下你们四人就对付得了我。太愚蠢了。”

他说着便一步步地向那几人走去，金属左手不断地抓握成拳，而机械臂上的甲片间隙中也渐渐泛起了红光。对方见来者不善，所有人的双眼瞬时变得晶亮，也纷纷亮出了各自的獠牙。就在这时，店门打开了，Tash走出来站在了剑拔弩张的两方之间。

“嘿，先别急着发飙，宝儿，”她对Bucky说道，“Steve没事。”

“那他在哪儿呢？”Bucky质问道，“这特么到底是怎么回事啊？”

“进屋来，我给你弄杯美式，然后咱们慢慢说。”

Bucky瞥了一眼那群依旧张牙舞爪的看着他的狼人，然后望回Tash，“你确定他没事？”

“我确定。Thor也没有要撵他，他去找他是想跟他好好谈谈的。”

“那两只死鸟儿又跑哪儿去了？”他边问边跟着她进到店里。“他们怎么也不告诉我狼群的去向啊？”

“我去见Steve的时候让他俩回顶楼别墅保护Loki去了。他要我到这儿跟他汇合。”

“可你又是怎么知道的？他的通讯器掉线了。”

“为了以防万一，我和他保持了心灵链接，”她说着走到吧台后面给他煮起了咖啡。“我一旦和别人形成链接，只要他们召唤我，无论我身在何处都能听见。他说‘Tash我需要你去黑暗之心跟我汇合’，所以我就来了。”

“嘿，还记得那天在摄政公园，我要杀Steve的时候被女巫用法术缚住，Steve喊你的名字，然后你现身海K了我一顿那次吗？那时候你就已经跟他形成链接了吗？”

“那倒没有。那一次我就潜伏在附近，是听到他喊我才赶过去的。”

“哦，”Bucky听了不禁有些失望。“那，Steve干嘛要跑啊？跟这些狼有什么关系吗？”

“我觉得这件事还是由Steve亲口告诉你为好。”她说着将一杯热气腾腾的咖啡顺着长台滑到了他面前。“事情变得越来越复杂了，我现在也不知道咱们下一步该怎么办了。”

“这怎么可能呢？”

“我现在渐渐意识到，只要扯上Steve，凡事皆有可能。”她止住话头，一脸不悦地看着他一口气把整杯咖啡灌了下去，然后用手抹了抹嘴巴。“你渴成这样儿啊，Winter？”

“我超想念你做的美式，”他笑道，“别人谁也做不出你的手艺来。”

“这我知道。不过你从没像这样生灌热咖啡。你还是觉得不自在吗？”

“对，还是觉得不舒服。事实上，我…我今晚又发了一次病。就在我来这儿之前。”

“发病？”

“那种令人窒息的感觉又出现了，那时候我满脑子只想着尽快饮血。我拖着Loki去了下东区一家低俗的舞厅，躲进男厕所里吸了两个男孩的血。”

Tash听了忍不住皱了皱鼻子，“下东区？看来你还真是病的不轻。你没杀了那俩人吧？”

“没杀。这次我并没有断片儿。我甚至没有失控。我就是…感觉自己跟一只野兽似的，屈从于吸血的欲望。不过我进饲的时候通常不杀人，所以这次我也没杀。”

“好吧，希望Wanda能尽快找出病因来。我实在不喜欢这种情况。”

“哦，她早了鸟人一步打了电话过来。她说她在Rumlow的脑中发现了一些非常令人迷惑的东西。据她所说，堡垒坍塌的时候他其实是在里面的。他跟咱们一样也在地下楼层里，可他是在建筑的另外一侧，那边也同样塌了。她也搞不清楚他是怎么活下来的，因为那之后的记忆缺失了很大一块。”

“真是越来越离奇了。等他醒了说不定能帮忙解释清楚。”

“嘿，你不是也能用魔力侵入别人的大脑吗？说不定你能搞清楚我到底是出什么问题了呢。”

“不行，我可不能那么干，”她摇了摇头，“我不能对你那么做。”

Bucky听了一皱眉，“为什么不行？”

“因为我一旦施法就势必会伤到你。Wanda的手法是非常精确仔细的。她就好比是一把手术刀，而我则更像是…一把链锯。”

“额滴神啊。那还是别了吧。我的脑子已经被折腾得够不够的了，我还是敬谢不敏喽。”

“同框。趁着等Steve和Thor回来的功夫，要不要再来杯咖啡捏？”

_他们就要回来了。_

“他们就要回来了，”Bucky说着转脸望向咖啡馆的玻璃窗。

“是吗？”

“嗯。”片刻后，他便抬手指了指窗外。“看，他们来了，就在街对面。”

“看见了，”Tash说道，“你现在改行当先知了啊？”

“呃？不是啦，我…能闻见他们的气味。”Bucky有些心不在焉的说道，继而抬眼望向门外的那两个高大的金发狼人。“那到底–等等等等，那是我们的球耶！Steve居然让那头狼玩我们的球耶！”


	27. Chapter 27

Steve依靠在一座老旧石桥的栏杆上，一言不发地看着桥下漆黑河水，城市的灯光倒映其上，粼光闪闪仿佛破碎的星星。听见身后Thor渐行渐近，他赶忙站起身，抬手抹去俊脸上挂着的泪痕。

他才要开口和对方打招呼，但Thor走上前来不由分说便伸手揽住了他，将他紧紧拥进了他的怀里。遮掩咒的法术已褪去，对方身上的气息迎面扑来，与Steve的气味如出一辙，温暖、强而有力却令人倍感安慰。Steve于是不再抗拒，将头埋在Thor怀里，一任泪水流淌。

Thor用强壮的臂膀紧紧拥抱着他，任对方在自己胸前哭泣，他轻轻摇着他，并在他的发顶留下一个个轻吻。

“请原谅我，我的弟弟，”他哽咽着道，“你少不更事却要只身承受这许多苦痛。我本该在他们死去时陪在你身边的。我真的想啊。可我却怎么也找不到你。”

“这不能–不能怪你，”Steve抽泣着答道，继而直起身子看着他，“你怎么知道他们死了的？”

“当他们之间的魂之牵绊被切断时，我的同伴们都感觉到了。他们几乎是同时离开了这个世界的。我们以武士的方式悼念了他们，并把他们的灵魂交托给了英灵殿。”

Steve转过身去无力地靠回到栏杆上，“还好能有人悼念他们。他们都是战斗英雄，可他们自己的国家却不肯承认。”

“他们确实是，”Thor说着靠在他旁边的栏杆上，“他们的逝世令我们痛心不已。只有我独自一人在为另一个我的安危担忧。我们之间的牵绊虽然慢慢消失变冷，但我却从未感觉到那牵绊彻底断绝，所以我始终心存希望。多年来我一直在呼唤你，可却得不到回应。直到有一天我终于感觉到你被我的呼唤叫醒了。我不知道你身在何方、姓字名谁，可我却知道你已从沉睡中甦醒过来，再度回到人世之间，于是我便开始四处寻找你。”

“原来是你呀。是你唤醒了我。我都不记得自己是怎么从地洞里爬出来的。我只记得自己在瑞士的一片农田里苏醒过来，却不知此时是何年何月，自己为什么会醒来。可…那已经是四年前的事了。你这么长时间以来一直都在找我吗？”

“是的。很抱歉我没能早些找到你，不过你确实是个行踪不定的人。我无法抛家舍业长久不归，可我只要一有时间就会去找寻关于你的任何蛛丝马迹。终于，我在德国境内嗅到了你的一丝淡淡的气息。我追着你跑遍了整个欧洲，却在伦敦失去了你的踪迹。但你的气息却引着我找到了一位前任SIS探员的家，她不仅认识Erskine，还曾经与这些狼人共事过。她说如果你还活着的话，那么肯定会回到纽约的。除此之外她便绝口不提了，甚至不肯告诉我你的名字。于是靠着这些线索和你的气味，我追到了这儿。”

“Peggy把我供出来了呀？”Steve笑道，“看来我又欠了她一个情。”

“她是你的什么人？她似乎对你影响至深。”

“她是我的一位挚友。那时她协助训练我和我的队友，并且在执行任务时负责支援我们。我甚至跟她约会过一次。我其实并不太愿意的，可周围的人总是不停的怂恿我，我实在没办法才约了她。她说她虽然乐意前往，不过她觉得自己并不是我心仪的人。她就是用这种委婉的方式告诉我，她知道我的取向。”

“你的取向？”

“我那时属意一个男人。我不知道她是怎么琢磨出来的，可她总是能把我看得通透。她是我遇到过的最出色的女子。我醒来后便去找了她。还好她还保留着家族的祖屋，不然我真的不知该上哪儿去找她。她收留了我，让我住了一段时间，慢慢适应一切。”

“如此说来，她真的是一位至交好友。”

“以前是，现在也是。能再度见到她对我可谓是莫大的安慰。我知道她这一辈子过得非常充实。结婚生子、建功立业。我告诉她我很惭愧，自己太过软弱无力再战，也让她对我大失所望了。她却笑着说我太过小题大做，而且她从未对我感到失望过。她说我应当回到家乡去，加入神盾局大展拳脚。于是我回来了，我虽然不知道该怎么去找他们，但想他们说不定会自己找上门来。结果他们还真的找来了。”

“经过了这么多年的磨难，你依然选择从戎服役。做一个守护者。”

“差不多吧，”Steve有些不自在的笑了笑，“反正做别的我也不在行。”

“你还没意识到自己是个多么了不起的人呢，Steve Rogers。我在这个界层生活了很久了。我见过无数的人庸庸碌碌地过一辈子。可却从不曾见过一个像你这样的人。”

“是因为有你和Erskine，我才会变得了不起。要不然我早就…我可能早就死了，要么就一辈子都只能做个骨瘦如柴的弱鸡。”

“可成为狼人并没有改变你的为人。它只是将已有的良善美德放大了而已。Erskine和我只不过是帮助你推波助澜罢了。你生来即是如此。是个守护人类的英雄。”

“我从没想过要当什么英雄，”Steve叹道，“我只想做最最正确的事。我不知道自己算不算是做到了，可我努力了。”

“尽力就好了。我们都是如此。”

两人于是沉默下来，静静地望着桥下的河水。

“跟我说说你的吸血鬼伴侣吧，”Thor说道，“你是怎么遇到他的？”

“说起来，我就是在这儿遇到他的，”Steve开口道。“我那时才十二岁。那天我的哮喘病犯了，从桥上掉到了河里，差点儿就淹死了，是他救了我的命。之后的几年里我们一直保持着一种…沉默的友情。我们虽不曾交谈，但我不时就能见到他。他总会对我微微一笑，塞给我一本漫画书或者是一块糖棒。虽说都是些不起眼的东西，但对于本就生活拮据，母亲生病后就更加捉襟见肘的我来说，这些可都算得上是可欲而不可求的奢侈品了。即便我一无所有，我还有他在。我觉得他可能根本不知道他对于我来说到底有多重要。”

“简直太好了！可他怎么会不知道他之于你的意义呢？出了什么事吗？”

“我爱上了他，可我那时还是个孩子，而他却已是个成年人了。所以他想要保持距离也无可厚非。再者我们之间甚至连只言片语都没有。再后来有一天他就忽然消失了。我当时并不知道他是个吸血鬼，还以为他跟其他人一样去打仗了。我照顾我母亲一直到她去世，然后便报名参与了实验，在发生了那些事之后我就陷入了深眠。然而七十年后当我回到这里的时候，我居然再次找到了他。不知道是何等的机缘巧合，让我再次找到了他。”

“而你发现他也爱着你？”

“是啊，”Steve微微一笑，“我犹豫了一段时间，不过最后我还是告诉他我爱上他了，想要他做我的伴侣。他同意了。”

“那他是否明白这其中的意义？我们狼人一旦选择了伴侣就会终生不离不弃的意义？”

“我向他解释清楚了。他说他也想要这样，这之后我们就一直在一起。”

“我真为你感到高兴，我的弟弟，”Thor边说边拍了拍他的肩膀。“这种爱情极为罕有珍贵。你一定要倾你所有悉心守护才是。”

“我知道。我会的。”Steve答道，继而话头一顿，“说起来，咱们必须谈一谈Loki的事。我希望你能理解，我不能让你杀了他。”

Thor听了一愣，“杀他？我从未打算杀他。他是这么跟你们说的吗？”

“说起来…现在想想，他倒真的没有明确地说过你想要杀他。他只是说他很惧怕你，说你正在追猎他。这话通常会让人不自觉的联想到猎杀，所以也就难怪我们会有如此假设了。”

“确实如此，他是有意让你们产生这种错觉的，”Thor愤然道，“他这人颇善辞令。即便他意在欺瞒，旁人也休想从他的话中抓到把柄。但不管他是否谎话连篇，他都是个背信弃义，不守誓约的小人。”

“听起来很是严重啊，”Steve皱眉道，“他到底做了什么了？”

* * *

  
当他二人来到黑暗之心对街的路口时，Steve看见其他狼人都十分兴奋的跳起了身来，就好像狗狗见到了归家的主人一般。与此同时，Tash和Bucky也一脸兴奋的走出店外迎接他俩。

“那个吸血鬼，”Thor低声问，“那就是你的伴侣吗？”

“对滴，”Steve答道，“他叫Winter。”

Thor不由得高挑双眉，“他可真是，呃…他真的…哇噻。”

“就是说呀，”Steve得意的笑道，“他真的很无与伦比对吧。”

“的确如此。他不但俊美无比，而且年长又力量强大。你还颇有些手段哦，小兄弟。”

“谢了，我也这么想。”Steve说着喜滋滋地对面前的众人挥了挥手，“嘿，伙计们！”

“Steve，”见他和Thor走过来，Bucky边说边黑着脸怒瞪向Thor。

“Winter，这是Thor，”Steve目光炯炯地说道，“Thor，这是我的伴侣，Winter。”

“Thor Odinsson，”Thor有些尴尬地说道。他凑过去想和Bucky握手，却发现手里还拿着那只球，急忙倒手之间差点儿把球弄掉。“很高兴让你–很高兴见到你，Winter…呃，先生。”

“我也是，”Bucky说道，“谁能告诉我这特么到底是什么情况啊？”

“整件事其实是…一场误会，”Steve开口解释，“Thor和他的狼群并不是来杀Loki的。”

“那真是谢天谢地呢，”Bucky干巴巴地回道，“如此说来他们很快就会离开了吧？”

“事情没那么简单，”Steve摇了摇头，“他们之间还有些未尽事宜要处理。不过现在时间已经不早了，咱们得先送你回去躲避阳光，明天晚上再跟Thor讨论这件事。”

Bucky懵圈的看着他，“你真打算放任这群狼人在城里到处跑一整天呀？”

“对呀，不过Thor保证在咱们商量这事之前，他们绝不会妄动的。”

“你就那么信他的话？”

“那当然啊，”Steve有些受伤的说，“他都向我作保证了的。”

Bucky听了不由转过头去又上下打量了Thor一番，似乎想看看他这人是否可信。对方长得极为高大且异常俊美，可他说到底还是一只大笨狼，不仅擅闯Bucky的领地，围着他的伴侣团团转，还大言不惭地玩着他俩的网球，俨然将那颗球当成了他的。不过既然Steve信任他，那他也只得先认了。

“好吧，”他说着伸出手来，Thor手中的网球立刻听话地飞到了他手里。“但是Loki是受我们保护的，所以别耍什么歪脑筋。”

“我绝不会如此的，”Thor说着微微颔首，继而回头望向了Tash。“恶魔，感谢你的热情款待。Steve Rogers，Winter。我很期待明晚的会面。晚安了。”

“好的，拜了Thor，”Steve露出了傻乎乎的灿烂笑容。“有什么需要就给我发短信吼。祝你们晚安！”

Thor狼群的成员们纷纷施礼，继而便转身离去了，很快他们的身影便悄然消失在了漆黑的街道尽头。

“谈的怎么样，金发妞儿？”目送他们离去后，Tash问Steve。“你还挺得住吗？”

他深深吸了口气，继而缓缓叹息了一声，“我想还行吧。只不过…这么多东西一时间还接受不了，不过我觉得没关系。我觉得还挺好的。”

“到底什么一时间接受不了啊？”Bucky急问。“怎么一出事儿所有人就都背着我捏？”

“我会跟你一五一十都说清楚的，Buck，不过咱们还是先尽快送你回去为好。”Steve说着一把揽住了他，“等回到Loki家以后我会跟所有人都说清楚的。这件事他也应该知道才对。”

“那好吧，”Bucky无奈地叹了口气，“Tash，谢谢你帮忙。抱歉我们把一窝子狼引到你的咖啡店里来了。”

“别客气啦，”Tash耸了耸肩，“我还挺喜欢他们的。我会继续跟你保持链接，以便你有事找我。记得跟我通通气儿。”

* * *

  
他们回到Loki的顶层公寓时，发现Loki正站在厨房的黑色大理石料理台边，紧盯着Sam操作他那台意大利浓缩咖啡机，而Clint则四仰八叉的躺在一张黑色羊皮地毯上，Arabella则坐在他的胸口上兴高采烈地打着呼噜。

“喵，”她叫道，见Bucky进到客厅里，她立刻抬起头来骄傲的看着他。

“我看到了，”他说着扬起眉，“我估计这是你这辈子抓到的最大只的鸟儿。”

“我估计是她这辈子 _见过的_ 最大只的鸟儿好伐。你可别再帮衬它了好吗。她这一晚上可没少啃我了。”Clint说着揉了揉猫咪脑袋上蓬松的白毛。Arabella立刻叼住了他的手指头，然后用尖利的牙齿使劲嗑了起来。“嗷！看见没？她真把我当猫粮啃了。”

“Arabella亲爱的，怎么能把客人当猫粮吃呢？太没礼貌了。”Loki在厨房里说道。他接过Sam递给他的咖啡喝了一口，掩饰不住地皱起了脸。“你…第一次努力的结果已经很不错了，Sam。你继续努力。Winter，Steve，有什么消息吗？Winter说发生爆炸然后就赶过去，弄得我担心死了。”

“哦，那是Thor的锤子和我的盾牌撞击引发的，”Steve说道，“那一下产生了一股巨大的冲击波，把所有人都撂倒了。”

“他的锤子，”Loki轻声问，“你…你跟他打起来了？”

“倒也没有啦。他只是作势朝我挥过来，但被我挡住了。Tash赶过来让所有人都住了手，之后我们就谈了谈。”

“谈出什么结果了吗？他会带着狼群离开这里吗？”

“并不是，”Steve答道，“Thor说只要我们去跟他会面，他愿意谈判。”

“我们？”

“你、我和Winter。我真的认为你应该跟我们一起去见他。”

“可…我还以为你会保护我的，”Loki弱弱地说着，一屁股坐进了椅子里。“要是你把我交到他的手上，那一切就都完了。”

“谁都不会拱手奉上谁的啦，”Bucky插嘴道，“Steve都说了这是谈判的嘛。鉴于之前咱们都以为他是来杀你的，能谈判可比这好多了呀。”

“不，他是不会杀我的，”Loki凄苦的说道，“他只会让我在牢笼之中度过余生。这可比杀了我残忍多了，而且我若真的被抓走，你们依旧要面对因血腥混乱的领土争端而引发的严峻局面。所以我求你们不要这么做，不要把我交给他。”

“等等等等，别激动，”Steve皱眉道，“我们只是想让你一起去听听他的提–”

“你若真以为能和一头狼讲道理，那你肯定是疯了，”Loki打断了他，一脸焦躁地说道，“他不但利用你的本性来对付你，还用他的力量蒙蔽了你。亏我还以为事情能有所转机。现在我还能去哪儿？还有谁能帮我抵御神的怒火啊？”

“Loki，好了啦，”Bucky叹了口气，“他不是什么神好吧，他只不过是个比较强大的狼人罢了。Steve，你告诉他嘛。”

“呃…这个嘛，”Steve有些心虚的说道，“他可能不像我们想的那样完全不是神。”

“你这说的是人话吗？”Sam满脸疑惑的斜睨着他。

“你到底是什么意思啊，Steve？”Bucky耐着性子问，“你先把脑子捋清楚了再说。”

“我想说的是这个狼人，Thor，就是北欧神话中的那位Thor。他就像那些神话传说里讲的那样被放逐到了这里，并且已经在地球上生活了1500年了。我知道这话听起来不靠谱，可他说的是实话。我知道他说的是真的。”

Bucky深吸了口气，继而双手合十放在面前，“OK，好吧。也就是说一群古代神话里的神仙不仅活生生的跑到纽约来了，还居然到咱家附近的咖啡馆里休闲扯闲篇。拜托，光凭你一句你知道可不够。”

“Erskine用他的血液创造了我，”Steve说道，“Thor将他的祝福与血液给了他，他们于是用这个改变了我。我和他之间有牵绊，而且我也能感知到他的力量。当他身处地球时他的力量是受到了抑制的，可那力量依旧…极为惊人。”

“是他创造了你？”Loki一下子蹦了起来，连声音都开始发抖了。“这么说来我岂不是被夹在雷神之锤和半神之盾中间了吗？我这回真是大限将至了。”

Bucky有些紧张的干笑了两声。“Steve才不是什么…半神呢。Steve，你不是半神，对吧？”

“当然不是啦，”Steve的一张俊脸烧得通红。“而且–这个词儿啥意思啊？”

“意思是半人半神，”Loki解释道，“也就是跟你一样。真是恭喜你了，Winter，你的伴侣荣升万神殿了。请恕我少陪，我得赶紧订一张机票去…我也不知道。去外太空比较保险。”

“Loki，拜托你别跑行吗？”Steve说，“我是真的站在你这边的。我只想要找到一个能令所有人皆大欢喜的办法而已。”

“我深切怀疑你有那么高超的外交技巧，Steve。你要是有经验的话，你就会知道这种情况实在少之又少。这种事总是有赢就有输。而这一次我恐怕会是输的那一个了。”

“我绝不会允许他人在违背你意志的情况下把你带走或囚禁你的，”Steve坚定的说道，“我向你保证。不论成败，都由你自己决定。”

Loki本就苍白的脸庞此刻又白了一度。“你的意思是？”

“不管Steve跟这头狼之间的牵绊是什么，”Bucky不耐地插嘴道，“他是不会食言的。而且我们也不会眼睁睁的看着这座城市陷入混乱的。你只能相信我们了。再说你也没别的选择。”

“我还真的是没得选了，”Loki无可奈何的叹道，“那好吧。我的命运就掌握着你们手里了。”

“很好，”Bucky说道，“我看你还是先去休息休息吧。太阳很快就要出来了，我们俩都得找个完全遮阳的地方躲起来。”

“我确实需要休息一下，”Loki心不在焉的说道，“不过在这里不需要完全遮阳。”

“你特么到底胡说八道什么呢？”Bucky皱眉问。

Loki一副惊讶的神情抬头看他，“我之前没提起过吗？我找了一位非常厉害的巫师，给这个地方所有向阳的窗子都施了隔绝咒。所以就算阳光照进来也伤不到咱们的。”

“卧槽！我都不知道这种事居然能办得成！”Bucky惊叹道，“那日盲的问题又怎么办？”

“隔绝咒把这个问题也同时解决了。你没发现傍晚时分你的视线比平时好了很多吗？”

“我还真没注意，不过被你这么一说，我还真没出现看人一团影的情况。你能让你的巫师去我家看看吗？”

“我想应该可以。等到晚上我帮你找找他的名片。他叫Strange。”

“奇异？”Steve不解的问。

“你少来哦，”Loki说着摇了摇头，“我懒得跟你扯什么无厘头的破事儿。他的名字叫Stephen Strange博士。是一位秘术大师，而且就住在纽约。”

“谢谢，我会打给他的。”Bucky打了个哈欠，“管他什么玻璃窗施不施法术呢，我是真的要累瘫了。Steve，你要不要一起上床啊？”

“哦，我还不太–等等，我要，”Steve急忙改口，“我要我要。我累得不要不要的。晚安啦各位！”

看着金发肌肉男像只狗狗般亦步亦趋的追着自己的吸血鬼伴侣往客房走去，Loki不禁翻了个大大的白眼。

“看来Winter是急着想要啃一口那个翘臀哦，”听着房门关上，Sam大笑道。

“也没 _辣么_ 翘吧，”Clint咕哝道，他居然还躺在地板上摸那只呼噜不断的猫。

“矮油，你嫉妒啊宝儿？”Sam笑问。

Loki忍不住使劲揉着自己的额头，“我真该让他俩分房住的。”

“我肯定他们不会做什么不雅的事啦，”Clint很好心的说道，“毕竟他俩可是在你家做客嘛。”

“谢了，Clint，不过我太了解Winter了。他对于不雅这个词的定义是–呃，我不知道他有没有定义。”

“这也不能怪他嘛，”Sam耸耸肩道，“Steve呃…你也看见他长什么样了呀。”

“我倒也觉得这不能怪他俩，”Loki无奈承认。“他俩恋爱了，而且他们才刚建立恋爱关系。谁都有被激情冲昏头脑的时候嘛。”

“你也会吗？”Clint问，“在我的印象里你不是那种会被浪漫爱情冲昏头脑的人啊。”

“我的确不会为那些事情过度分心，”Loki苦笑道，“不过即使冷静如我也会为爱执迷。再怎么说，吸血鬼也与人类相差无几嘛。”

“我们不也是嘛，”Sam说道，“我是说Elioud坠天使后裔。而且某位鹰精灵童鞋也老爱时刻提醒我，伦家可是比俺们更超脱世俗的存在捏。”

“胡说，”Clint哼了一声，“伦家可是天下第一大花痴好伐。我不是娶了你吗？”

Sam立刻挺胸叠肚摆出一副大男人的架势来。“可不是嘛。你现在可是我的财产耶。”

“对吼，你就接着装逼吧，傻蛋。”Clint嗤笑一声，“等我回头变个女的来给你瞧瞧。”

“你敢！”Sam很是戏精的惊叫起来。

“你看我敢不敢。”

“可是宝儿啊！对着那两只大啵，还有…下面的咪咪，你叫俺们该怎么办嘛！”

“那你还不老实听话一点？”

“先生们，恕我失陪了，”Loki笑着站起身来，“来吧，Arabella。该睡觉了。”

那只猫于是从Clint的胸脯上站起来，慢吞吞的弓起脊背伸了个懒腰，然后便朝主人的方向跑去，Clint和Sam则乐呵呵的向他们道了晚安。

Loki沉默地沿着走廊进到了他那间宽敞却简约的主卧室，然后轻轻将房门关上。Arabella熟门熟路地跳上了宽大的睡床，懒洋洋地躺在了黑色的床单上，困顿地看了看自己的主人。

他则径直过去打开了更衣间的门来到衣柜前，将自己的袖扣、怀表和领带夹一一摘下放在柜台上，继而解开了领带，脱掉了鞋子跟腰带。然后褪去了身上的黑色西装和衬衫。他将西装挂在衣架上以便让他的助理回头拿去清洗，而在他去浴室的路上则顺手将衬衫、内衣裤丢进了洗衣篮里。

他在瑞士造的淋浴花洒下冲了许久，让热水抚慰他的躯体。倒也并非是他感觉疼痛或者僵硬，他不朽的身躯一如既往的强健，只是他觉得好冷。总是觉得好冷。

变成吸血鬼后，这种感觉就会在不期然间打你个措手不及。其实吸引吸血鬼的并非只有血液，还有体热。那是生命的温度。思及此处，他不禁有些羡慕Winter，能够日日与狼人伴侣相拥而眠，被他的体热所温暖。而狼人能产生的体热比普通人类要多的多。想来，Steve肯定热得跟个火炉子似的。

他关掉淋浴，有些恍惚地拿起一条黑色毛巾擦干了头发和身子。只觉那种空虚和冰冷刺骨的麻木之感几欲吞噬掉自己的灵魂。他一边换上丝质睡衣一边暗自提醒自己，贪恋温暖是一种懦弱的表现。他是属于冰寒的生灵，冷酷才应是他的本性。

话说回来，冰寒虽冷，却可封冻内心。坚冰一旦融化，势必要将自己的一切毫不设防地坦露出来，伤痕累累、任人宰割。他侧躺下来，轻抚着猫咪，若有所思的望着远处。

“我该怎么办呢，Arabella？”他不禁叹道。

“Mia…”Arabella建议道。

“不，亲爱的，我是说我该拿那头狼怎么办啊？”

“喵？”Arabella满怀希望的叫道。

“别傻了，我绝对不会同意的。”

“咪嗷，”Arabella哀鸣一声，翻过身去肚皮朝天。

“我知道，亲爱的，可我现在是进退两难嘛。但是不管怎么样，你都不用担心衣食无着。”

Arabella挤了挤小眼睛，然后高声打起了呼噜。

“有时候我觉得你根本没在听，”Loki怼道，抬手揉了揉她毛绒绒的肚皮。“看来咱们只能静待今晚的情况了。”


	28. Chapter 28

“我搞不懂你干嘛这么魂不守舍的，”Bucky说道，此刻他正懒洋洋的躺在Loki的床上，怀里还抱着Arabella。“咱们就只是去跟他谈谈而已嘛。”

“我不指望你能明白我的感受，Winter，”Loki边说边从镜子里望向他，“你这辈子又从来也没害怕过什么。”

“我怎么没怕过啊，”Bucky嘟囔道。“我害怕的东西可不少呢。”

Loki转过身来，不以为然地挑起眉头，“真的假的？那你到底怕过什么呀？”

“一个老头还有一个项圈。”Bucky叹道，继而低头抚摸着Arabella的长毛。

 _那个老人已经死了_ 。

“不过那个老头已经死了。”

“我没心情跟你玩儿猜谜，Winter。”Loki说着转回身去对着镜子整理起自己的领带来。“你要是不愿意告诉我，直接说就好了嘛。”

“我跟你说了呀。这些就是让我害怕的东西啊。我怕得甚至连还手之力都没有。”

他的语气让Loki一下子愣住了。这么长时间以来，他的前任情人几乎从未曾在他面前展现出如此的坦诚，乍一坦白令他多少有些不知所措。他定在原地，几乎连大气都不敢喘，生怕打破了此刻的气氛，让对方硬生生地将他挡在心门之外。

“这些东西怎么可能会让你怕成这样呢？”他从镜子里望向Bucky，谨慎地问道。

“我之所以会怕那个老头是因为他训练我去惧怕他。”Bucky说，抬头望向屋顶。“我害怕那个项圈是因为他用那玩意儿来控制我。把我变成了他的奴隶。”

Loki缓缓地转回身来，努力不让自己脸上流露出任何惊讶的神情。“就是你…离开的那段时间吧？你到底都经历过什么呀？”

“我去了柏林，杀纳粹分子，”令Loki惊讶的是，Bucky居然回答了他的提问。“我被一群纳粹狂热分子偷袭并被下了毒。他们把我带到了一个地方，然后…把我大脑毁得一塌糊涂。他们抹去了我的记忆，把我变成了一个言听计从的杀人机器。那几十年里我不停地被他们折磨，被他们派出去杀人，回去之后他们就会让我陷入沉睡，直到他们再次需要我的时候再把我唤醒。”

Loki目不转睛的看着他，再也掩饰不住惊恐的神色。

“你怎么–你怎么从没告诉过我呢？”他质问道，他的声音克制不住地发颤。“这些事你怎么都不告诉我呢，Winter？”

“我不记得呀，”Bucky答道，两眼依旧注视着屋顶。“不好意思。”

“什么叫做你不记得了？”

“如果我离开的时间太久，他们的精神控制就会开始失效。那时我们乘坐的车子在罗马尼亚的山区里冲下了悬崖，我所有的管理人都死了。我无法联络其他任何人，于是只能躲起来等他们来接我。可过了几个星期以后，趁着精神控制的作用已经削弱得很低的时候，我扯断了我的项圈。可这一下子却害我丢失了全部他们对我施虐的记忆。我根本不知道自己为什么会跑到罗马尼亚去，更不知道过去的那四十年里到底发生了什么。我原本的记忆一点一点的恢复过来，直到最后我才凭借这些联系上了咱们俩共用的律师，让他们把我的身份证明和钱给我电汇了过去，这样我才总算回来了。”

“那你现在怎么又都想起来了呢？”Loki边问边坐到了床边上。

“几个月前那些人再次抓住了我。那个曾经负责对我施虐的人也在，但他已经变老了。我管他叫老头。所有人都那么叫他。他们再一次把我的脑子毁成了一团浆糊，还砍掉了我一只胳膊，给我装上了这个玩意儿，又给我戴上了一个新项圈，然后脑子进水了似的派我去杀Steve。”

“原来你的义肢是这么来的。这些人…他们给你洗脑，又派你去杀你的狼人伴侣？然后呢？”

“这个嘛，你也见过Steve的，”Bucky说着冲他一笑，“不用想也知道嘛，他根本就是个打不死的小强。他不但把我找了回来，捣毁了他们的堡垒，几乎把他们连锅端了，还帮我彻底摆脱了他们的控制。哦，对了，他还傻逼呵呵的砍掉了一只九头蛇的脑袋，任凭Tash怎么拦都拦不住。他吧…就是个倔驴，你越不让他干什么他就越要干。”

“Steve砍掉了九头蛇的脑袋？”Loki这回真的惊了。“你们是从哪儿找到活的九头蛇啊？大海里吗？”

“还真是啊。在芬兰和俄罗斯之间的巴伦支海域里。他们的总部就坐落在那儿的一座岛上，不过在Tash和女巫毁掉那个什么心灵宝石的时候，就间接的把那只九头蛇给放了出来。我觉得那是那个老家伙设计的一道保险措施，他是想用它除掉我们所有人。”

“那你们又是怎么活下来的呢？Steve应该杀不死那玩意儿吧？不过这也是意料之中的嘛。”

“确实如此，那只大笨狼只是激怒了那玩意儿罢了，”Bucky笑道，“它又长出两个脑袋来，然后开始吞食整个岛屿。真的是一块一块的生吞啊。我这辈子都没见过那种情景。”

“我的天呐。那你们几个呢？”

“我们只能拼命往飞机上跑，想赶紧升空逃命。可是那只九头蛇扔过来一棵树打掉了我们一边的机翼，飞机一下子就坠了下去。我们本以为会坠机的，结果却有一股力量接住了我们，把我们又放回到了地面上。”

“是什么接住你们的？”

“马上就说到那儿了，你能不能别打岔呀。”Bucky笑了起来，“我们才刚刚意识到自己还没死，就有一个耀眼的光团从天而降。我们于是赶紧跑到悬崖边上去一看究竟，那个光团一下子冲进海水里，而我们则一个个跟傻子似的站在悬崖上看着，眼瞅着那团光把那个玩意儿给宰了。那可他妈的是只活生生的九头蛇呀，光它的脑袋就跟一座房子那么大。”

Loki已经有几十年未曾见过自己的旧情人如此激奋了。他不知不觉地开始随着对方的故事惊呼大笑，而正是这种活力与机智，让他在多年前拜倒了对方面前。

“然后那个光团就从海里飞出来作了个自我介绍，”Bucky说道，“那是个女的。而且居然还特么是位六翼天使。我们刚才还看着她赤手空拳的把一只九头蛇给大卸八块了，然后她就跟没事儿人一样飘过来跟大伙儿打招呼说‘嘿，吃了吗？我叫Carol。’哦，对了，Clint和Tash居然早就认识她，这俩混蛋。”

“那你们又是怎么从岛上离开的呢？”

“Steve跟她说我们的飞机坠毁了，她说她知道，所以才会接住我们。然后她施了点儿天使魔法，把我们一下子都送回了家。”

“这简直…太惊人了。”Loki惊讶的摇了摇头。“你确实交了些奇特的朋友呢，Winter。”

“他们大都是Steve的朋友，我只不过是个搭顺风车的。”

“你说的Tash又是什么人啊？我听Steve提起过她。”

“她是个半血恶魔，在我家附近开了间咖啡馆。咱们今晚就是去那儿会面。她给店子施了阻断咒，谁也无法在那儿伤人，所以那里是个很不错的中立地界。”

“半血恶魔…你说的该不会是混沌恶魔Pepper的女儿Natasha吧？”

“对，就是她。不过大伙儿都习惯叫她Tash。”

“你到底是怎么跟她交上朋友的呀？她简直…我得说她实在太可怕了，我这么形容都算是最最轻的了。”

“说来话长，我只是当她是咖啡馆的老板娘。我也是最近才知道她是个恶魔的。而且要不是她父母露面的时候那么叫她，我还都不知道她真名叫Natasha呢。”

“你还见过Stark先生了呀？”

“嗯，见过几面。他挺…离经叛道的，对吧？”

“确实如此。我觉得用离经叛道这个词形容他到还蛮准确的。我个人更喜欢Pepper。既强大又凶悍，不过同时又很甜美，很会替人着想。”

“我也很喜欢她。其实我一直很想问她，像她这么不可一世的混沌恶魔，怎么会起了Pepper这样的名字，不过我一直没胆子问。”

“这我倒是知道。Stark先生有一次在他举办的酒会上闲聊时说起过。他说她的真名普通人根本就念不出来，所以她允许他为她选一个昵称，他于是选了Pepper这个名字。”

“这也太怪异了吧？干嘛选Pepper？”

“是因为–我引用他本人的原话–因为她，如果我记得没错的话，她很热辣，就像小辣椒一样。”

“真是够了，”Bucky听罢撇了撇嘴。“我这三观可真是被你给毁了。”

Loki坏坏的一笑，“这我知道，不过既然我的三观也早就被这事毁了，怎么能让你幸免呢。”

“多谢了，你个王八蛋。你准备好了没呀？”

“我二十分钟前就准备好了，Winter。是你专挑这个时候跟我说你过去那四十年的经历的好吗。我可是耐着性子在配合你耶。”

Bucky眉头一皱，“Loki…你为什么从来不查问我都经历了什么呢？我走了那么多年，可你却连找都没去找过我。我真的有那么糟吗？”

“糟？不是的。”Loki说着别过脸去，“我以为你不想让人找到你。我以为你终于决定要彻底跟我断绝关系，所以用不告而别的方式来表达你想和我一刀两断、再无瓜葛。”

“可你却一直让所有人认为我还会回来，甚至帮我守住了领地。”

“嗯。说真的…我内心深处其实还傻傻的抱存着一丝希望，说不定哪天你就会回来。结果你真的回来了，这说明我抱有希望是正确的，其他的都不必多说了。”

“对不起，”见Loki站起身，Bucky连忙拉住了他的手。“很抱歉我从不曾善待过你。很抱歉我无法用你所应得的方式爱你。这一切都不是你的过错。”

“好了，Winter，”Loki尬笑一声，以掩饰自己内心突然涌起的五味杂陈。“用不着这么多愁善感的。我们都做过不负责任的蠢事。若是你能对我不计前嫌，那么我也能不对你心存芥蒂。”

Bucky从床上爬起身，与Loki四目相对，仔细的审视着对方的神情。“Loki，我从未善待过你。我对待你的态度也是错的。你记恨我是理所当然的，就算你不肯原谅我，我也能够理解。但请你一定要告诉我，我所说的话你都听进去了。你理应获得更好的一切，现在依然如此。”

Loki深深吸了口气，继而缓缓呼出，努力让自己摆出一副平静的样子。

“你说的话我都听进去了，”他答道，“可我并不记恨你，所以也就谈不上原不原谅的问题。我们俩在一起时从来没有开心过。我们只是因为除了彼此无依无靠才会在一起，而且我们都太害怕放开对方了。”

“我从没往这个方向上想过。”Bucky低头望着地板。“可这不就是咱们俩的写照吗？”

“是啊。虽然咱们是独居生物，可你我都不善于独处。”

“我倒是独处过一段时间。可惜被一头金发大笨狼横冲直撞的把好日子全毁了。”

“对吼，你可真是惨得一发不可收拾呢，”Loki揶揄道，“对于你和那个将你捧在手心儿里的俊男喜结良缘，请允许我奉上最诚挚的哀悼。”

“太感谢了，”Bucky假模假式的擦了擦眼泪，“总算有人可怜我了。可鉴于这是我自掘坟墓，我只能自寻出路了。”

“行了，你这就是在嘚瑟了。大伙儿最讨厌的就是没事儿瞎嘚瑟的人了，对吧，Arabella。”

“喵，”Arabella摇着尾巴点头称是。

“你就是嫌我不抱你才这么说的，喵喵，”Bucky怼道，“还好意思跟我论理。”

正说话间，有人敲了敲房门，Steve探头进来。“嘿，你们准备好了吗？现在已经过七点了，所以我过来看看。”

“谢谢，Steve，”Loki说着微一颔首，“我准备好了，可Winter还没穿戴呢。”

“啥？我这不是穿戴了吗？”Bucky不服气的说道，“我来之前就穿戴整齐了好吧。”

Loki听罢不禁挑起眉梢，“啊，你就穿成这样去啊？你还真…够时髦的。”

“我喜欢这样要你管。”Bucky哼道，然后不爽地冲出门去，“你那臭爪子不许碰咖啡机，臭鸟儿！我的咖啡我自己煮。”

* * *

  
“你还行吗，大个子？”Tash问Thor，此时他正坐在黑暗之心的一张桌子旁，各种的不自在。

“我还好，多谢探问。”Thor努力挤出一抹洋洋自得的笑容。“我非常好。一切都很…正常。”

Tash听了一挑眉毛，“对吼，你听来也一切正常呢。要不要再给你来杯拿铁？”

“还是不了。咖啡让我觉得…坐立不安。他们是很快就会到的，对吧？”

“对，Steve刚刚发了个短信过来，说他们这就出门了。”

“啊，那太好了。非常感谢，恶魔。”

“不客气，”Tash说完便转身回到了柜台后面。

她将书本召唤到手中假意读着，实则是在观察不远处坐着的那个狼人。此刻他正紧张地将纸巾拧成了一根绳子，又开始打起结来。

等Steve带着Bucky和Loki出现在咖啡馆外时，Thor已经紧张的打了十个纸巾结了。见三人进门，他立刻跳起来招呼他们，甚至没注意到Tash轻转手腕，将那堆纸巾和碎屑变得无影无踪。

“嘿，Tash！”Steve高声招呼，继而和Thor大大的拥抱了一下，好像两个人许久未见似的。“很高兴再次见到你，Thor。抱歉我们来晚了。”

“我也很高兴再次见到你，Steve Rogers。”Thor答道。“你来晚了吗？我还真没注意到。Winter，Loki。呃…请坐。”

Tash将早已预备好的饮品端了过去，并给Thor又上了一杯拿铁，他之前已婉拒，可现在却很高兴的将饮品接了过去。分发完饮品后托盘便凭空消失了，而Tash则弯腰在Steve和Bucky的脸上各亲了一下以示问候。

“好了，宝儿们，别忘了规矩哦。”她说道，“不许在这儿召唤或使用武器，如果你们真要开打，你们就必须给我去外面打。”

“遵命，女士。”Steve和Thor齐声答道。

Loki微微点头，而Bucky则一副根本没在听的样子。

Tash揉了揉他的头发权当是惩罚他了，然后便慢悠悠地晃回柜台后的座位上拿起书看了起来。Loki正襟危坐，一只手搭在黑色手杖的把手上，虽然表面上一副斯文却很无聊的神情，可他的腰却挺得笔直，而且大气不喘一下。可见这位原本高高在上的吸血鬼此刻已焦躁到了极点。Thor假意将全副注意力都放在了咖啡杯盖子上，而Steve则一如既往地扯着一抹堪比探照灯的笑容。

“那…你们是打算谁先说句话还是…”Bucky先开口说道。

“十年了，”Thor眼睛都没抬就说了一句。

Steve像狗狗一样将头歪向一边。“什么十年了？”

“我已然寻找了你那么长时间了，”Thor说道，这话显然不是说给Steve听的。

“是追杀我才对吧，”Loki冷冰冰的答道，“是你自己选择这么做的。”

“确实是我自己选择这么做的。因为我言出必行。因为我不是个谎话连篇、满腹诡计的小人。”

“这叫本性使然，狼人。”Loki嘲笑道。

“你那时是我的客人，Loki，”Thor终于抬起头来望着他，“我把你当做朋友，以礼相待，可你却–”

“如果我记得没错的话，客人是可以随时离开的。你是把我当成了囚犯好吗。”

“是你杀害了那些受我保护的人类，仅仅受到如此惩罚已经是对你网开一面了。”

“你明知我身为何物，”Loki不以为然的甩了甩自己的黑发。“你知道我必须吸取人血过活的。明知是毒蛇还要空手去抓，被咬了还要怪别人。”

“对，这一点我可以妥协。但如果一个人背弃了神圣的信任，不守誓约的话，那我这就不算责怪别人了。”

Loki冷笑起来。“拜托，我本也不是你的同族。所以我根本无需遵守你们的习俗。”

“任何人都应当言而有信，”Thor虽然怒意渐升，却依旧压着火气平和地说道。“我们的种族也不例外。你清楚自己在做什么，而且下决定的时候也是连眼都不眨一下。”

“是你自己盲目地做出了决定，如今却又怪在我头上，”Loki嫌恶地说道，“那你到底想从我这里得到什么？你想要什么补偿？我是不是该违心地跟你回家去做个囚犯呢？”

“我想要你遵守誓言！”Thor怒吼一声跳起身来。

Loki被吓了一跳，整个人立刻靠在了椅背上。他浑身散发出的恐惧气息一下子在Steve鼻间弥散开来，他立刻警觉了起来。

“好了好了，你们俩，”他赶快插嘴道，“咱们都冷静一下好吗？Thor，你还是–”

“你既然发下了誓约，Loki，”Thor根本没听进他的话，继续说了下去。“你就要受到我们神圣法律的约束。”

“我不是你的子民，狼人！”Loki也吼了起来，这一刻他的愤怒压倒了他的恐惧。他也跟着站了起来，挺胸抬头的看着对方。“我不是任你使唤的奴仆，更不是你召之即来挥之即去的玩物。”

听了这句话，Thor的俊脸因痛苦而变得扭曲起来。“你真的以为你对我而言就是这样的吗？难道你的心性已变得如此扭曲，以至于你看不出我是多么的–”

“不！”Loki抬起一只手，厉声打断了他的话。“我不要听。我不想再听下去了。”

“你不想听也得听，”Thor说道，他那双灰蓝色的眼眸已被怒火烧成了金黄色，他抬眼逼视着他。“你必须得听。我四处寻找了你十年之久。你属于我，而我也属于你。不论你愿意与否，你我之间的牵绊都是牢不可破的。”

“我不属于任何人！”Loki嘶声道，见Thor向他跨出一步，他立即退了开去。

Steve见状赶忙插进二人中间，可此时Loki已然化身为一团黑雾，转瞬间便消失得无影无踪了。Thor呆愣地看着他站过的地方，良久才发出一声长叹，无奈地揉了揉眉宇。

“情况没我想得那么糟嘛，”Tash低柔地说道，人也瞬间出现在了他的身侧。

“你说的没错，恶魔，”他苦笑一声。“情况若真的变糟，我恐怕会把这里付之一炬的。”

“说的也对。我敢打赌你从没养过猫，对吧。”

“猫？”Thor一脸懵逼的问。

“吸血鬼跟猫没什么两样，”她解释道，“你试过用一把把猫抓进怀里然后跟猫说你属于我了的方式亲近一只猫吗？”

“当然没有过，”Thor大笑起来，“那么做太愚蠢了。那样肯定–哦，我懂了。”

“对嘛，”她说着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你那些恶狗似的行为已经把你家的小猫猫吓坏了。现在你必须赶紧想法子补救，不然人家就真的跑得没影儿了。”

“什么叫吸血鬼跟猫没两样？”Bucky双手抱胸一脸不爽的问，“我特么才不是猫呢。”

“你还真就是，宝儿，认了吧。”Tash回道，“Loki是那种养尊处优的贵族猫，你更像是个凶巴巴的流浪猫。”

“噢~，Buck，你 _就是_ 只猫嘛！”Steve也跟着鼓噪，“我以前还真没注意到过，可你真的就像只猫一样，动不动就吹胡子瞪眼上挠子的，明明喜欢被人家撸却还死不承认。”

“你还好意思说我，”Bucky不爽地怼道，“你自己不也跟一只超大个儿的金毛儿似的吗？”

“哦买嘎，我真是耶！”Steve开心的笑了起来，“谢了，Buck。你能这么说真是太好了。”

“泥奏凯啦，臭狗，恶心。”Bucky边回嘴边作势要将凑过来蹭他脖子的Steve推开，“别把你那些臭脏狗细菌都蹭我身上。”

“那你打算怎么办，大坏狼？”Tash问Thor，“你打算怎么把你家的吸血小猫咪哄回来呀？”

“我也不知道，”Thor大叹一声，一屁股坐进椅子里。“这方面我最不在行了。”

“你还真是说对了，”Steve很好心的补刀。“不过咱们手头倒是有一只现成的猫，他可以教你怎么跟猫交流。”

“他才特么不干呢，”Bucky说，“这事跟我一点儿关系也没有，而且我到现在还都没搞明白怎么回事呢。”

“真的假的呀，Buck？”Steve嗤笑着问，“连我这个通常根本搞不明白别人到底在说什么的人都搞懂了哎。”

“那好，Steve，还请赐教呗。”

“Thor爱上Loki了，想让他做他的伴侣，”Steve才说到这里便立刻撇了撇嘴，“哦–希望这事不会让你觉得别扭。鉴于你跟Loki曾经上过床，你懂的。”

Bucky无奈地看着他。“真是谢谢你了，Steve。谢谢你非得跟一位又大又吓人的狼神说我上过他男票。我很高兴他现在知道这事儿了。”

“不客气，”Steve兴高采烈的说。

Bucky没辙的叹了口气，继而转向Thor。“既然咱们已经都成了自来熟，说说你俩之间怎么回事吧？这事我还是头一回听说。”

“Steve Rogers说得基本正确，”Thor答道，“我确实是爱Loki的，可他已然是我的伴侣了。他背弃了我，我要把他找回来。”

“我就说这个满肚子花花肠子的王八蛋藏着掖着的嘛，”Bucky不爽地说道，“可他是怎么…你们两个是怎么碰到一起的呢？你们俩看起来似乎都不是彼此的菜嘛。”

“我和我的人一直都在关注挪威境内的超自然生物的动向，”Thor说道，“当他来到我们的土地上时，我们的哨兵就已向我们报告了。他们说在Kristiansand发现了一个新来的吸血鬼，他们会继续注意对方的动向的。然而他并没有像他的同类那样偷偷摸摸的四处探查，而是像一位绅士那样，直接到我的府邸参见。

他说他清楚挪威全境均受到我的护佑，只求我能恩准他在这片世外桃源中小憩一段时日。我准许了他的请求，前提是他在猎食人类的时候必须遵从这里的法律，而他也同意了。几天之后他送上了一份礼物，同时还附上了拜帖，以表谢意。在帖子里他还邀请我去他下榻的酒店共进晚餐。

我接受邀请前去赴会，发现他是一位极具魅力且非常风趣的人。能与一位遵从古老习俗且待人接物都极为有礼的绅士为伴，让我感到非常愉快。我们很快便成了朋友。他对我们国家的一草一木和悠久历史都极有兴趣，我于是便带他去参观我治下子民的农田、牧场和渔业活动。

他同时还颇具商业头脑，他主动提出帮忙查看困扰我们多时的鲑鱼寄生虫问题，还有山羊养殖场的税负问题。我们的子民一直都是团结合作的，而从农业和渔业获得的收益也都是公平分配的，但我们在几个领域都在蒙受严重的亏损，人们的生计也颇受打击。

他很快就做出了一些小的调整，不但没有影响人们的工作时间和幸福指数，而且还大大提高了工作效率和收益。这着实令我对他刮目相看。我在战争和公平公正方面堪称是一位优秀的领导者，我能够激发出民众的忠诚之心。然而治国理政却并不是我的强项。他极大地为我减轻了负担，很快他便成了不可或缺的存在。

他开始在我许多的商业事务中担当我的顾问，并且将一切都运作得无比顺畅。他不仅头脑冷静而且还是位相当明智的外交家，有很多次都阻止了我在盛怒之下的莽撞行径。有他在侧就如同我找到了自己从没意识到的遗失的那一部分。

朝夕相伴了几个月后，我发现自己越来越不愿与他分离了。这种感觉逐渐发展成了超越友谊的一种更深湛、更意义非凡的情感。最终，我意识到自己已爱上了他。在浑浑噩噩地度过了几个世纪以后，我终于找到了自己的伴侣。

但我却不敢对他表露心意，因为我怕一旦挑明，我就会失去他的友情与陪伴，可我冲动的个性还是压倒了一切，很快我便向他表明了爱意。我请求他做我的伴侣。他说他也爱上了我，并答应了我的请求。我大喜过望，立刻就与他行了周公之礼，完成我俩之间的牵绊。

请别介意我如此直截了当，但真正理解伴侣之间的牵绊是至关重要的。狼人一旦结为伴侣便是一生一世的，我们是不会再与其他人有任何交欢的。我们的本性不允许这样。而这他也是清楚的，他在与我结成伴侣时也很清楚此事对我而言有多么重要。

可过了没多久，我们的哨兵就向我报称，他无视我们的法律，猎杀了受到我们庇佑的人类。狼群对他如此践踏我们情谊与信任的行为极为愤慨。他们要求按照法律的规定将他处死。

我于是将我们结为伴侣的事情告诉了其他人。有鉴于此，他们都认为不管他僭越了什么法条，都应该被当作狼群的成员，而非一个外人来对待。所以大家一致决定他必须以血盟誓，从今以后严守律法，并交由我全权看管，直到狼群认定他已改过自新，不在违法为止。

我知道他是多么自傲要强的人，我本以为等待我的是他的蔑视、愤懑，甚至是公然的抗拒。然而，他却是…一副冷漠的样子。他接受了条件，然后便悄然躲进了自己的房间。之后的几个星期他都用沉默来不停地折磨我。直到一天晚上，他却找到我，乞求我的谅解。他说他心碎不已，并会不惜一切代价只求我能再度爱他。

我告诉他此话实在荒谬，我从未停止过对他的爱，但我亦有责任监督违法者受到应有的惩处。他表示他能够理解，并且对此并不怀恨在心。他当时身体虚弱，极为嗜血，于是我便让他进饲了一点点我自己的血液。之后我俩便…共赴云雨，我终于又感受到了幸福。

然而当我醒来时却发现他在穿衣服，我很快就意识到自己动弹不得了。他趁我酣睡时对我下了绑缚咒语。那咒语虽然强大，却无法长时间的束缚住我，我于是努力想要拖住他。我乞求他将事情解释清楚，让我有机会能努力弥合我俩之间的裂痕，可他却傲慢地对我说，他绝不会做他人的所有物。

在他准备离开时，我告诉他我绝不会停止对他的爱，并且发誓即使走遍天涯海角，我也一定要找到他。他说我大可以试试看。然后他便汲着我血液中所蕴含的力量打倒了我府邸的侍卫，逃的无影无踪了。这之后我便再没见过他，直到今晚。”

Steve和Bucky沉默地坐了许久，努力消化着刚刚听到的这个颇为跌宕的故事，半天也想不出该如何回应。

“可是…”过了良久，Steve才终于开口，“听起来他好像根本就不怕你呀。”

“的确如此，”Thor苦涩地笑了笑，“他从来也没有惧怕过我。但今晚却不尽然，所以我也颇感奇怪。我还以为是因为我俩分离了这许多年令他改变了对我的看法。”

Steve沉思着皱起了眉头，“可是他之前在跟我们谈及你的时候却是发自内心的感到惧怕呀。他身上散发出的恐惧气息我闻得一清二楚，今晚也是如此。我搞不懂他到底是怎么了。”

_不是恐惧。是欺骗。药物发出的气味。_

“除非他是用了某种药物的气味让你误以为他是在害怕。”Bucky说道，“我了解Loki，他绝对干得出这种事来。”

“就算是如此，那他的最终目的又是什么呢？”Steve不禁问，“他为什么要让我们误认为他害怕Thor呢？”

“我不知道，但我有法子知道，”Bucky说着从椅子里站起身来。“我这就去找他问个明白，我还会搜查他的房子。如果他真是用了人造气味剂，那我总能找出来的。”

“他用的肯定不是什么廉价货，”Thor提醒道，“要骗过我们的嗅觉可不容易。”

“Loki什么都只会用最好最贵的，”Bucky叹了口气。“我很抱歉，Thor。我真的希望我们能成为超凡脱俗的人。恶魔之血虽不会把我们变成坏人，可若是我们本性已恶，谁都无能为力。”

“我认为你是一位良善之人，Winter，”Thor说道，“我知道你本性良善。Loki其实也如是。只是他不愿意相信而已。”

“也许你能说服他，”Bucky说道，“Steve，有什么事就给我发短信。我找到什么就会立刻通知你的。”

“你一个人去行吗，Buck？”Steve面露担忧之色。

“没问题的，你个大笨狼。”Bucky微微一笑，欠身过去轻啄了一下他的双唇。“我爱你。咱们一会儿见。”

“我也爱你，”Steve说道，眼看着对方大踏步地走出门去。

他和Thor看着Bucky来到店外的人行道上，左右环顾一番，见没有旁人后便化作一团黑雾消失而去。

“他们化雾的那招实在太酷了，”Thor说道，“要是咱们也会就好了。”

“咱们还能变身成巨狼呢，”Steve说着耸了耸肩，“有舍就有得嘛。嘿！趁着等的功夫，要不要去公园玩一会儿球呢？”

“你太懂我了，小弟，”Thor笑道。

见他二人离开，Tash从书本上抬起头跟他们挥手告了个别，狼人可不擅长久坐不动和促膝长谈，所以他们都急于到户外去纾解一下情绪。两人以惊人的速度互相抛接着网球，一路有说有笑地享受着肆意奔跑的快乐。正打闹间，Steve突地抬起头，急切地嗅闻起空气来。

“是丢丢和华夫饼！”他说道，见Thor一脸茫然，他急忙解释道：“它们是我的狗狗朋友。我就是在这个公园里遇见它们的，它们特别友好可爱。我等不及想让你见见它们了。”

Thor于是跟着他急速地穿过公园，钻过一片小树林来到了步道上。果然，Steve的两位小短腿朋友此刻正拽着狗绳沿着步道往他们这边走过来。不过遛狗的女子却并不是Sharon。她比Sharon要矮半头，一头黑发，气味也与她截然不同。见此情景，Steve于是一改平时咋咋呼呼的模样，平静地走了过去，以免吓到这个陌生女子。

“晚上好，女士，”他笑吟吟的说道，“我叫Steve，Steve Rogers。这是我哥哥Thor。我是丢丢、华夫饼还有Sharon的朋友。我能跟它们俩打个招呼吗？”

“当然当然，”女子说道，“我是Sharon的管家，我叫Isabella。”

“很高兴见到你，Isabella，”Steve说道，人却已蹲下身去，接受两只狗狗的热烈欢迎。

“见到您很荣幸，女士。”Thor说着欠身施礼。“丢丢和华夫饼实在可爱。我猜它俩定是厉害的小武士。”

“它俩就是最好最好的小宝贝了，对吧？”Steve边笑边使劲地揉了揉狗狗的小肚皮。

“这俩简直是精力过剩，”Isabella没辙的看了看两只狗。“妈妈住院搞得它们很不高兴，结果气得扯烂了两个靠垫，还把里头的羽绒弄得满屋都是。”

“哦，那可太糟了。”Steve说，“她倒是说过最近工作挺忙的。”

“抱歉，我没说清楚，”Isabella说道，“Sharon住院是因为病了。”

“天呐！”Steve听了不觉皱起了眉，立刻站起身来。“我还真不知道这事。她还好吗？是怎么一回事啊？”

“我也不清楚是怎么回事，”Isabella说着有些难过的摇了摇头，“那天我去她家打扫房间，结果发现她倒在地板上。我被吓了个半死。我还以为她…不过谢天谢地她还有呼吸。我赶紧叫了救护车，他们把她送到了她工作的那家医院。医生说是重度昏迷。她表姐知道以后立刻就飞过来陪她了，可她到现在都还没醒过来。所以在她康复回家以前只能由我来照顾这两个小家伙了。”

说到这儿，Isabella掩住嘴抽泣了起来，一滴眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑了下去。丢丢和华夫饼立刻坐到她脚边，边低吟边用鼻子磨蹭着她的腿脚。

“Isabella，我保证她不会有事的，”Steve说着轻抚她的肩膀以示安慰。“Sharon是我的朋友，我一定尽我所能让她获得最好的治疗的。谢谢你替她照料这两个小家伙。她要是知道你这么尽心，一定会很高兴的。”

“好，Steve，”Isabella抽泣着说，“你真是个好心人，Sharon是个好姑娘，她能有你这样的朋友真是太好了。”

“那我们改日再见，”Steve说道，“丢丢，华夫饼，我知道你们俩很担心也很生气，可是你们要乖乖的哦，不能再在她生病的时候拆家了，好吗？”

两只狗懂事地对着Steve低鸣了一声，仿佛听懂了对方的话一般，他于是便立刻转身与Thor快步朝着黑暗之心走去。

“怎么了，Steve Rogers？”待没有了旁人时，Thor便立刻问。“你好像对这个人类女子的病情知晓得比她的仆人要多。”

“我也不知道自己这算不算是知晓，”Steve摇了摇头，“不过Winter最近一直有些不太对劲。那天他突然失去意识，无意之中咬了她。我把她送回家的时候她还好好的，我希望这两件事没什么关联。”

“但你怀疑这其中是有联系的。”Thor说道。

“我有种不祥的预感。我得赶快跟Tash说–”

Tash突然凭空出现在了他的面前，Steve急忙刹住脚步，险些一头撞上对方。

“说曹操曹操到，”她不紧不慢的说道，“你怎么这么快就急着找我呀？你们俩去公园也就不过半个小时，居然这么快就惹上麻烦了？”

“是Sharon，”Steve说道，“她因为重度昏迷被送进了医院。她的管家前几天发现她昏倒在地板上。我们在她遛丢丢和华夫饼的时候碰上了她，她刚刚跟我们说的。”

“次奥，”Tash骂道，“你觉得这跟Winter咬了她有关，对吧？”

“我希望没关系，可我们得尽快赶到医院去。”

“搞间谍工作可不是你的专长，金发妞。我先一个人去打探打探情况。如果这事关神秘生物，那我们就得把她转移到神盾局去。”

“你们这都办得到？”Steve说着挑起了眉梢。

“我们的本事可大着呢。转移一个病患根本就是毛毛雨。你们去通知Winter和那两只鸟儿一声，我打听到任何消息会立刻知会你们的。”

“好，”Steve点点头，有些不安的搓了搓手。“谢了Tash。”

“这本来也是我的工作嘛。”她笑了笑，“回头见了，宝儿们。”


	29. Chapter 29

“你好啊，Winter，”Loki眼都没从手里的书上抬起来，“别客气，快进来哈。”

他早已换下了自己的黑色西装夹克，换上了一件深墨绿色的天鹅绒吸烟服外套，慵懒地坐在一张安乐椅上，一手拿着本书，一手持着一根细长的黑色香烟，而他身旁的红木书桌上则放着一杯白兰地和一个沉重的水晶烟灰缸。

“那俩鸟儿去哪儿了？”Bucky走进起居室里四下张望。

“他们出去吃晚餐了。”Loki边说边翻了一篇书页。“应该很快就回来了。”

Bucky来到他面前站定，双手环抱在胸前。“你是不是用了什么化学气味剂让那些狼人误以为你害怕Thor来着？”

“是，”Loki平静的答道。

Bucky听了不禁愣在了原地。

“那…为什么呀？”虽被Loki直率的回答打了个措手不及，但他还是忍不住质问对方。

“因为狼人都是掠食者，他们对恐惧的气息最为敏感，这种气味能够非常有效地遮掩其他气息。”

“你清楚我问的不是你为什么要用这种气味剂，而是你为什么要用化学气味剂。”

“我为什么不能用呢？”Loki说着合上书抬头看他。

Bucky突然意识到，自己很快就会在这场争论中败下阵来，想到这里他不由得心生不奈。“你为什么要用啊，Loki？怎么什么事一遇到你，就都变成谎言摞谎言了呢？”

“Winter，说实话，你这可就是明知故问了，”Loki似乎真的被惹火了，“狼人只要通过气味就能判断我的所思所想这种事，实在是让我…忍无可忍。明知你能读懂我的想法，而我却对你一无所知，这样的话我俩还有争论的必要吗？”

“我每次跟你谈话的时候就是这种感觉好吧！”Bucky嘟囔一句，抬手把对方指尖的香烟抄了过去。

他一屁股坐在Loki旁边的安乐椅里，大大嘬了一口烟，然后懒洋洋的朝着咖啡桌喷吐出一个烟圈。Loki从上衣口袋里掏出了一只纯金的香烟盒和与之相配的打火机。

“看来你能理解我这么做的用意喽，”他说着给自己点上了一支烟。

“对，”Bucky叹息一声，无奈地承认自己吵不赢。

“你刚刚一副大义凛然的跑来质问我，其实是因为你怀疑我这么做是有什么不可告人的邪恶目的。”

“这可怪不得我吧，你可不是头一回干这种污糟事。”

“话倒是不错，”Loki低头微微一笑，“我几乎都成了欺上瞒下、两面三刀的代言人了，对吧。”

“现在要改也不迟啊。”Bucky靠在椅子里，用拇指和食指揉捏着烟卷。

“不迟吗？咱们真的能改变吗？”

“我改变了呀。”

“真的吗？还是说，你只不过是…被牵制住了。”

Bucky立刻愤怒地瞪了他一眼。“说真的，去你妈的吧。”

“我是认真的，”Loki急切的欠身过来，“你是真真正正的改变了吗？还是说你那些不同以往的行事方式只是用来取悦你的伴侣的呢？我无意要冒犯你，我只是想要弄个明白而已。”

“我确实是真真正正的改变了的，”Bucky答道，“我猎而不杀这件事确实让Steve很高兴。可在我做这个决定的时候我并没和他在一起，而且也没打算要和他在一起。不杀生让我觉得生活变得更美好了，也让这个诅咒更容易背负。当那些人抓住我并把我变成了一个没脑子的杀人机器时，那种感觉变得更加残酷了。因为我知道不做恶魔，或者不太像个恶魔是一种什么感觉。”

“哼，你本来做恶魔也做得不怎么样。”

“什么？”Bucky斜睨着他，“我做得挺到位的。”

“你才没有，”Loki反驳道，继而探身过去将烟灰弹进烟灰缸里。“你还记得咱们俩为了如何寻找合适的血食吵过多少回吗？你说过绝对不能碰妓女，因为–你的原话是‘这个屌世道已经够欺负她们了，再吃她们就太孙子了’。”

对方对他早已泯灭的爱尔兰口音有模有样的模仿令Bucky哈哈大笑起来。“天呐，我还真是那个腔调呢。你那么长时间是特么怎么忍过来的呀？”

“我一直觉得你说话的腔调很可爱。”

“那你还说我说起话来像个目不识丁的乡巴佬。”

“本来就是。可我就是喜欢你这点。你跟我截然不同，粗犷、接地气、饱经风霜而且经验丰富。”

“这一点可是让你获益不少呢，”Bucky淡淡一笑，“还记得咱俩第一次上床的时候吗？”

“当然记得。那是我第一次与人亲热。”

“我知道。不然我怎么会对你手下留情啊？”

“你那也叫手下留情啊？”

“当然啦。就咱俩滚床单的那个动静，没有警察上门来找杀人犯已经算奇迹了。”

“咱俩嘿咻的时候好像总是一副天雷碰上地火的样子，”Loki笑道，“我估计你跟你家的狼人做过一通之后肯定也是满身伤。”

“倒也没啦，”Bucky耸耸肩，“我这老么咔嗤眼的没啥激情了，Steve倒是跟恶鬼索命似的。”

“Steve？”Loki失笑道，“就你家那个甜蜜无敌灿烂小狼崽？你快得了吧。”

“人不可貌相哦，”Bucky大笑起来。“别看他表面上天真无邪阳光灿烂的，只要一把老二捅进来，立刻就变脸成‘给我高潮吧婊子’、‘快求我’啥的了。你是不知道那家伙到底有多他妈的魔性。”

“可不是嘛，”Loki吐出一口烟，兴味盎然的说，“我还真是挺意外的。一直以来你总是做攻的那一个。我还以为你喜欢做攻呢。”

“等等，啥？你这话什么意思？我以为你喜欢我做攻呢。”

“我是不介意而已。而且我也喜欢和你做爱。可我绝非天生就是个受哦。这你应该知道的。”

“我是真的不知道。”Bucky答道，“卧槽，真不敢相信你这方面的事我居然从来都不清楚。这么些年来你原本有机会把我五花大绑起来，打得我不省人事的。靠，这就是生活啊。”

“我现在倒也还可以对你又绑又打的，不过不带性爱估计你就没那么大兴趣了。”

“那你跟Thor一起的时候又是什么样啊？他看起来倒像是那种超级无敌领袖级攻。你们到底谁做主啊？”

“没门儿，Winter。我才不会跟你说这些呢。你连Arabella的注册名都保不住密，更别提我和我的犭–我的前任的私密事了。”

Bucky听罢立刻坐起身紧盯着他看，“你刚刚差点儿就说成‘我的狼人’了吧。”

“才没有，”Loki低下头望向手里的香烟，“你别自作多情了。他根本不是我的…什么人。他那人又粗鄙又野蛮，我看他一眼都嫌烦。”

“靠，我还以为你挺会编瞎话的呢。”

“我没编瞎话，Winter。我是–”

“口不对心的胡说八道？”

“不是！我是说真的！我不想和他在一起！”

“可这是为什么呢，Loki？我明白Thor确实是…有点儿太热切了，可他是真的爱你啊。这有那么可怕吗？”

“你也看见他是什么样子了吧？”Loki说着晃了晃手里的酒杯，“他就是想要把我据为己有。他想要…想要控制我。我清楚这会有什么样的结果。他会随心所欲的利用我，等他厌倦了我，就会弃若敝履般的将我抛下不再理会。我绝不要再被人如此对待了。管他是人类，是神仙、是狼还是像你以前那样！”

“妈蛋的，”Bucky无奈的叹了口气，“Loki，我之所以会那么对你是因为我是个自私的混蛋。我一直都是个自私鬼，没变成吸血鬼之前就是。可狼人跟咱们不一样。他们不但很忠诚，还很良善。Steve…他比我要好上千万倍，有时候只是想一想都会让我自惭形秽。我根本就配不上他。可他还是爱我。他即使知晓了我最龌龊不齿的作为，也依然爱我。而我觉得Thor也是那样爱着你的。”

“你不是吧，Winter？”Loki耻笑道，“他嘴上说着爱我，转过头来却又让他那群肮脏粗鄙的狼人把我当成一个罪犯般审判。而且还把我软禁在他家里。凭什么？就因为我要满足本性需求，猎取我应得的血食？”

“是你自己同意要遵循他们的法律的。你那是明知故犯。”

“对吼，他们的法律简直就是可笑至极。你知道吗，咱们的族类是不能猎杀那些在他们国家没有伤害过其他同胞的人类的。在挪威你他妈让我去哪儿找杀人越货的贼窝啊？那地方河蟹的叫人恶心好吗！”

“你完全可以用我的方法狩猎啊。猎而不杀。”

“猎而不杀就好像做爱没有…你懂的。我是真的搞不懂你是怎么坚持下来的。”

“从我家的狼狼身上找补啊。被那么一通狠干之后你就再也不惦记杀人了。”

“Winter，别打岔。我不想–”

“而且更棒的是，你们俩欢好的次数越多，”Bucky说着，嘴角已闪起了一抹邪恶的笑容。“他们就越清楚你的气味信号，从而就越能明白你的需求。Steve就已经把我吃得透透的了。现在他只要一个眼神儿，我就能立刻高潮得乌七八糟的。再有就是他们的身子都热得跟个火炉子似的。我再也不觉得冷了。”

“我…还记得，”Loki喃喃道，继而赶紧甩了甩头。“我算是明白你的手段了，Winter，你套路不了我。我不会让那个野蛮人把我当个玩物一样豢养起来的。更不会被呼来喝去任人摆布的。你都没这么对待过我。”

“可他毕竟是他族人的领袖啊，Loki。他有责任维护他们的法律制度。”

“不管是不是领袖，他都无权像对待奴隶一样对待我。”Loki话才出口就立刻意识到自己说错了话。

Bucky整个人都僵住了，一双蓝眸死盯着地面。

“我做过奴隶，”他小心谨慎地淡淡说道，“Thor对待你的方式根本算不上是奴役。他对你很仁慈，也很公平。”

“仁慈？公平？当着一群野兽的面被他羞辱也算仁慈公平？我看你是跟狼人混的太久，自己也变成狼了。”

“要是真能变成狼那还真是我的造化呢。Steve单只是用他的爱便拯救了我。而Thor也用他的爱拯救了你。可你这个忘恩负义的傲慢混蛋却怎么也看不出这一点来。看来你是真的配不上他呀。”

“我配不上–他就是个禽兽！”Loki越说越气。“你的伴侣也是个禽兽！我们和他们的种群结合根本就是作孽！”

“看来你是找不着更多合理的借口，就开始拿仁义道德当挡箭牌了。”Bucky怼了回去。“要是按你那么说的话，我们又何尝不是作孽的产物呢？咱们就是用稀释了的恶魔杂烩血造就而成的混血孽种罢了。跟真正的恶魔相比，咱们简直弱的不值一提，以至于他们认为咱们跟人类没什么两样。”

“可他们却从没将咱们和禽兽相提并论。”

“我估计这世上也就你一个人拿雷神当禽兽。另外，我和Steve结合的这件事是我一生的荣耀，你要是再敢对这事说三道四，小心我扯出你的舌头捅进你肚里去！”

“嘿，我靠，”Sam说道（他和Clint刚刚进门），有些不知所措的看了看他们俩。“怎么突然就要扯人家的舌头了？”

“Winter只是像往常一样在表达自己的想法罢了。”Loki从椅子上站起来向他二人礼貌的一躬身，“晚餐想必甚是愉快吧？”

“很愉快，只可惜得提前结束，”Clint说道，“Steve打电话来了。我们有情况了。”

“咱们啥时候没情况过？”Bucky边嘟囔边走进厨房打开了咖啡机。“这回又怎么了？遇上龙了，还是外星人啊？”

“是Sharon。”

Bucky听罢神情立刻变了，本就白皙的脸颊此刻变得更加惨白。“她怎么了吗？出什么事了？”

“她的管家发现她晕倒了。她现在在医院。他们认为她陷入昏迷了。”

“操，”Bucky闷哼一声，“那他们知道是什么引起的吗？”

“咱们很快就能知道结果。Tash已经去医院探查了。”

“那Steve和Thor又特么跑哪儿去了？”

“Thor回酒店去了，Steve正往这儿赶呢。”

“酒店？”Loki问。

“嗯，他们整个狼群的人都住在四季酒店，”Sam答道，“好了，俺们的甜甜小可爱哪儿去了？想不想吃点儿鲑鱼啊？”

“Sam，你这样会把她宠坏的。”Loki不悦地抬起眉梢，而那团白色毛球则已经飞奔过来一下子跳上了台面。

“嗷~，人家一副很想吃的样子嘛。”Sam噘嘴道。

“好吧，别喂太多啊。要是把她养刁了那以后可就回不去了。”

“听见没，甜甜？你爸爸说你要被养刁了呢，”Sam边说边往小盘里舀出一点点粉色鱼肉来，Arabella立刻扑将过去，很不淑女的狼吞虎咽起来。“真是好姑娘，要吃虾呗？”

“你到底吃没吃晚饭啊？”Bucky看着他们拿回来的那只满满的外卖盒子问。

“他不但把他那份儿吃了，还餐了我的半份儿，”Clint说道，“这些外带都是他点来喂他那个喵女友的。”

Bucky听了不禁连连摇头，“你个傻鸟儿，居然会被一只猫耍的团团转。”

“谁让猫是人家的软肋呢。”Sam说着又给Arabella撕了一小块虾肉。

“我特么才不是猫呢好吧！”Bucky气得摔了摔手。

“啥？”Sam一愣。

“呃，没啥，”Bucky说，“嘿，Clint，Tash说没说要多久–卧槽！你是怎么做到的呀！”

最后半句话说的是刚刚应声出现在他身旁的美颜女魔，她凭空冒了出来，着实把他和Loki吓了一大跳。

“嘿，宝儿们，”她说，“嗨，Loki。不好意思就这么突然冒出来。事出紧急。”

“我…呃–晚上好，Natasha，”Loki有些张口结舌，继而僵着身子微施一礼。“无需致歉。欢迎你呃…冒出来。”

“谢了，”Tash笑嘻嘻的说，“Winter，Sharon的情况很稳定。我并没有察觉到任何魔力存留，所以我们就没给她转院。我偷了些她的血样交给咱们的实验室化验去了，应该很快就能知道医院那边是不是有遗漏了。”

“我不知道什么叫做情况稳定。”Bucky焦虑地捋了捋头发，“她是陷入昏迷了吗？是因为我才这样的吗？”

“咱们还没搞清楚呢，宝贝，”Tash说着同情的拍了拍他的肩膀。“不会有事的。她的情况并没有变化，而且他们也不认为她有什么生命危险。”

正说着，电梯门打了开来。

“嘿，伙计们。”Steve的口吻少了平时的轻快。“哦，Tash，你来了。有什么情况吗？”

“还没有。正在等咱们实验室的检验结果。我偷了些血样交给他们了。”

“那就好。我觉得医院没有我们的设施齐全。我还是觉得应该亲自去看看她比较好。”

“这个点儿探视时间早过了，金发妞。再说她身边还有她表姐陪着，不方便。别担心了，明天早上再去也不迟。”

“好吧，”Steve答道，可脸上的担忧却丝毫未减。

Clint的手机震动了起来，见有电话进来，他便借机进到另一间屋里去接。Bucky趁这个功夫做了几杯特浓咖啡。Tash靠在台子边上摸着Arabella柔软的长毛，Sam则继续一点点地为她送上丰盛的海鲜大餐。

Loki眉头紧锁地注视着他们，仔细观察着面前这一群迥异的超自然生物间的互动。他们看来是真把他当傻瓜了。

“请原谅，”待咖啡机的嗡嗡声停下，他才开口道，“你们是不是真当我是个傻瓜了。”

“什么？”Steve一愣，“我们当然没有啊。你这话是怎么说的？”

“得了吧，Steve，”Loki说，“你们虽然坚称互相之间是朋友关系，可很显然你们是有组织有经验的同行队友。而且你们还有一间实验室哎。不是谁手上都有现成的实验室可供使用的。我知道你们有战机，跟一只九头蛇打过一场，还毁了一座城堡，所以你们现在还是赶快跟我实话实说吧。”

“呃，我们–”Steve张口道。

“我们是神盾局的人，”Tash插嘴道，“你应该听过这个名头。”

“神盾局？”Loki一脸狐疑地挑眉问，“神盾局只不过是超自然生物用来吓唬小孩子的故事罢了。千万不能让别人发现你有超能力，不然神盾局就该来抓你了。”

“吃鲸哦~”Tash干巴巴的说道，“神盾局是真实存在的，我们就在为其工作。Sam和Clint是全职特工，我是顾问，Steve是独立承包商。Winter让我们少管他的闲事，所以他愿意跟着我们到处跑，还不用付他钱。”

“我才不要神盾局的臭钱呢，”Bucky就着咖啡哼道，“再说了，反正他们也请不起我。”

“他们没管你要钱就算不错了，呆古拉，”Sam开口道，“我算算哈，你的囚服费，附加守卫的食宿费用，医生去你牢房的出诊费，战机的油钱，还有小岛的清理费用…算起来至少得管你要个几百万呢。”

“嘁，小钱儿罢了。把账单发给我律师好了。”

“囚服？守卫？”Loki的眼神在他俩之前来回转。

“嗯，他们在我还没摆脱洗脑的时候抓住了我，”Bucky说道，“他们把我关进了一个重兵把守的牢房，还用一台铆在地上的机器钳住了我的胳膊。”

“他们抓住你，把你关进监狱？可现在你们却称兄道弟的？”

“要不那样的话我可能会大开杀戒的。实际情况倒也没那么糟啦。”

_忍饥挨饿。备受折磨。_

“当然我那时候极端嗜血，超特么难受的。不过他们倒是想办法让我进饲来着，而且对我也挺好的。”

“嘿伙计们，坏消息，”正说着，Clint回到了客厅里。“呃…”

“没关系的，”Tash说道，“我说了关于神盾局的事。出什么事了吗？”

“Fury刚打电话来了。那帮逼货来了。”

“操他妈的，”Tash低咒一声，“专找这个时候来搅局。他想让谁回去？”

“跟平常一样，让我和Sam回去。还有Steve。”

“我？”Steve有些意外，“要我去干嘛？还有这帮逼货是什么人？”

“算是美国政府版的神盾局吧，”Tash说，“不过你估计能猜到这两家其实是大同小异。他们的名头叫超自然现象研究院…啥啥的。我们管他们叫逼货，因为他们就是。”

“那…他们来干什么？”

“出于各种各样的理由，神盾局和美国政府有合作关系。因为我们不靠政府的财政拨款，所以他们没法像他们梦寐以求的那样把持我们的工作，除非他们能控制住我们的大部分资金。我们虽然躲过了这一道，但是我们双方达成的协议中规定双方的工作都必须具备一定的透明度。因此不幸的是，他们只要高兴，就会派些喽啰来调查我们的工作。

那帮家伙时不时就会打着分享情报的旗号跑来，实际上就是来四处打探，想看看我们都在忙活些什么。那时候我们就会给他们看一些他们可怜人脑接受得了的东西，然后他们就会回去跟他们的头儿报告说我们并没做什么违反协议的事。”

“原来是这么回事，可这种事Fury干嘛非得让我去呢？”

“我估计他是想在他们面前显摆显摆，毕竟过去七十年他们一直都没找着你。而且你还是个战斗英雄。有你跟我们一国可绝对是给自己长脸的事。”

“哦，”Steve说，“那我去好了。”

“我不知道耶，”Tash耸了耸肩，“我个人认为，你要是告诉他们你现在在查案，让他们哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去的场面会非常爽，不过这似乎不是你的范儿。”

Steve桀骜地抬起头，“要不是Fury局长发话，我还真会那么说呢。我既不欠政府半毛钱，也不鸟他们是怎么看我的所作所为。”

“矮油，狼劲儿上来咧，”Tash说道，“你知道我对此的态度呢。”

“我知道你喜欢拿着个折腾我。”Steve嗤笑一声，“我本来是想让你在我回来之前压阵的，可我还是别明知故问了吧。有事随时通知我，OK？”

“那当然。好好去做戏吧。哦对了，记得替我跟Price队长说句一夜好梦。”

“这话怎么听着…让人起鸡皮疙瘩呢？这感觉正常吗？”

“粉正常，”Tash笑了笑，“回见了，金发妞。”

“我很快回来，Buck。Sharon那边不会有事的，我保证。”

“好，别耽搁太久了，”Bucky说道，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Steve说着凑过去轻啄了一下他的双唇。“Sam，Clint，咱们赶紧把这破事了了。”

* * *

  
Steve推门走进了会议室，Sam和Clint紧随其后，Fury坐在了狭长会议桌的首位。桌子的一侧坐着五位体态健壮，身着黑色T恤且全副武装的男子，他们一水儿的留着陆军头，身形模样仿佛从一个模子里刻出来的一般。

“Rogers队长。感谢你能来参会。”Fury局长说着示意了一下那些军人对面的座位。“先生们，这位是Rogers队长，还有Barton探员和Wilson探员。”

“Rogers队长，”一个带着布朗克斯口音的金发男子起身隔着桌子跟Steve握了握手。“见到您实在太荣幸了，长官。”

Steve有些僵硬地跟他握了握手，“哪里哪里，您怎么称呼…”

“Allan，长官，”对方答道，“Charles Allan上尉。这是我的下属，Langley中尉、Byers中尉、Anderson中尉和Thompson中尉。”

“幸会，”Steve向众人微一点头后便落了座。

“Wilson探员和Barton探员都知道的，”Fury对Steve说道，“这几位隶属于超自然现象调研及遏制行动组（Paranormal Research, Investigation and Containment Task Force），在中情局的麾下工作。”

“且容我插一句，Fury局长，”Allen上尉插嘴道，“我们现在叫超自然现象调研及反应部了，长官。上峰觉得这个名字听着更有外交的感觉。”

“总之不管叫什么名字吧，神盾局都与他们的部门合作紧密。”Fury局长继续说道，“Allan上尉和他的人这几天会在这儿观察我们的工作。我想请你带他们四处转载，跟他们说说我们的工作。”

“恕我冒昧，长官，我的小队目前正在执行一项任务，”Steve说道，“我们实在没功夫–”

“只占用你几个小时的时间，Rogers队长，”Fury一副不为所动的样子，“我看Tash要坚持这么长时间应该不成问题。”

“好的，长官，”Steve答道，毫不掩饰口气里的不耐。

“那么好吧，”Fury笑道，“Wilson，Barton，该怎么做你们都清楚的。你们三个带Allan上尉和他的手下去四处走走吧。Rogers队长，请你务必保证他们别被吃了。”

听了这一席话，那几个军人的脸立刻开始泛绿了，见此情景，Fury局长笑得更愉快了。

“他是开玩笑的，”众人走出会议室时Steve安慰道，“若不是非常时刻，我们是绝不会吃人的。”

不知为啥，大伙儿听了这话脸似乎变得更绿了，所以Steve觉得还是赶快换个话题为好。

“说起来，我的一位队友要我替她向一位Price上尉转达问候，”他说道，“不过看来本人不在呀。”

“Price上尉调到另一个组去了，”Allan上尉解释道，“我六个月前刚刚接替她。”

“您以前是在哪里高就呢？”

“SOG（特种作战团），但具体的就不能多说了，抱歉长官。”

“这我理解。您不用称呼我长官。我早已不在军队供职了。就算是，咱们俩也是同级。”

“是长官–呃–Rogers队长。”对方有些尴尬的改口。

“我是说你叫我Steve就好，”Steve笑道，“猎鹰，鹰眼？我们怎么走？”

“我是想先去吸血鬼分部，”Sam答道，“先从轻松的开始。然后或许去巫术科技部走走。或者也可以去楼下的监仓转转，让他们看看咱们新来的那位住客。”

“先去吸血鬼分部然后再到监仓吧，”Steve说，“去巫术科技部之前最好还是先打个电话知会一声。Stark先生要是在忙的话我还是不去打扰人家为好。”

“他应该没有什么需要遮遮掩掩的吧？”Allan上尉装出一脸怀疑的样子问，“要是他们在搞山搞水而我没发现的话，中情局会活剥了我的皮的。”

“我倒觉得Stark先生根本不会在乎中情局知不知道他到底在干什么的，”Clint插话道，“他就是不太喜欢被人打断工作。而且千万别给他递东西，他讨厌人家给他递东西。”

“那好吧，我倒很想见识一下吸血鬼分部呢。我之前只见过几个吸血鬼，而他们还都是我们的目标。”

“目标？”Steve问。

“没错，”Allan上尉点了点头，“我的工作虽然不怎么光彩，但却很必要。我们听说在一个被战火摧毁的村子里有个吸血鬼在残害妇女儿童，于是就去把那家伙打成了灰儿。这就该是它的下场。那些人已经够苦的了，还得担心自家的孩子被吸干了血，扔在荒郊野外喂狼虫虎豹。”

“我几年前在阿富汗曾经跟你们的人共事过，”几人走进电梯时Sam说道，“你在海外驻扎过？”

“对，我去过卡塔尔、阿富汗和卢旺达。按规定，只要有美国驻军或者联合国救援人员的地方，我们都要派一个小队过去。七八十年代的时候，曾经有一个非常凶残的吸血鬼在一些存在争端的地区出没，制造冲突。残杀了救援人员之后还会把他们的尸体吊在营地附近。可惜他们一直没能抓到它。要是那时候有我们在，估计能少死几个无辜者。”

“那他们当时…他们现在掌握了它的什么东西吗？”Steve努力让自己平淡地问，“说不定我们能找到些相关的东西呢。”

“他们以前管它叫冬日战士，”Allan上尉说道，“不过我们都觉得那不过是个捕风捉影的鬼故事罢了。”

“何以见得呢？”

“没有哪个吸血鬼能像它那样在世界各地频频出没的。除非它背后有一个强大的组织在支持它。很有可能是一群吸血鬼仗着这个名头吓人，于是打着同一个旗号四处作案。”

“这个推论倒是挺和逻辑的。”

“我们这儿的吸血鬼倒都不是坏人，所以无需担心。”Sam赶忙打圆场，领着众人进到了办公区。“他们都没杀过人的，这是神盾局的规定。”

“这事他们跟我们报告过的，”Allan上尉说道，“实在令人印象深刻。Fury能把这帮怪物全都收拾的服服帖帖的。”

这句话立即引得Allan上尉的手下们连连点头，而Steve则不由得撇了撇嘴。他倒也不是不清楚大多数知晓超自然生物存在的人类对他们的态度，然而亲耳听见有人这么说却还是令他颇感厌恶。不过这话听来却似乎与Allan上尉的风格有些不符。

事实上，他在对待吸血鬼的态度上似乎并没有掺杂任何负面的个人感情。在跟几位吸血鬼特工寒暄时身上散发出的气息也是友好且放松的。也许这种片儿汤话是说给他的那几个手下听的。因为那几个人可不像他们的长官那样，他们从头到脚都散发着恐惧和嫌恶的气味。

当他们再次走进电梯前往楼下的安检站时，Steve着实松了一口气。这些人散发出的各种情感气息熏得人头疼，他真恨不得赶快把他们都打发走。而且绝对不能让他们靠近Josef一步。如果他们想要跟他们的头头脑脑去打报告的话，倒是可以让他们去集体监仓看看那些九头蛇的走卒。

“Barton探员，”电梯门打开时，一位吸血鬼特工赶了过来，“我这儿有点事想跟您商量一下，长官。您有时间吗？”

“你们先走吧，”Clint说着朝她的工位走了过去，“我回头去楼下找你们。怎么了，爱子？”

只可惜天不遂人愿，一行人下到地下监仓时，Josef正精神头十足的边猛烈敲击着墙壁边鬼哭狼嚎的叫唤，唯恐别人不知道他的存在一般。不过令Steve感到意外的是，还不待他们走下电梯，Allan上尉就拦住了自己的手下。

“你们这儿有食堂吧？”他问Steve。

“有啊，在三层。”Steve有些摸不着头脑，“怎么了？”

“我刚想起晚餐时间早过了，”他说道，“我必须保证下属合理膳食，不然我的上司非跟我没完不可。Wilson探员，能否请你带他们去食堂就餐呢？”

“行啊，”Sam耸了耸肩，“希望你们喜欢食堂软趴趴的大锅烩。”

Steve和Allan上尉于是下了电梯，剩下的人则乘电梯又回了楼上。

“你为什么要这么做？”Steve问，“干嘛要把手下都支走呢？”

“我说了呀，晚餐时间过了，得让他们去吃饭啊。”Allan上尉煞有介事的说道，“当兵的都得遵守作息时间，这你是清楚的。”

“你知道我是个狼人对吧？”Steve说着双手抱胸，“跟我扯这些没用的有意思吗？”

“谁还怕一只大坏狼啊？”Allen上尉笑道，蓝褐色的眼睛中带着些许狡黠。“开个玩笑而已，Rogers队长。他们调我来管的这群孩子个个都有枪，而这栋楼里各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿已经快把他们吓得半死了。我可不想让被那个正在嗷嗷直叫的东西把他们吓出个好歹来。”

“可你怎么就不害怕呢？”

“我以前也害怕过。但是现在不这样了。”

“你不是–”

“对，我是如假包换的人类。” Allen上尉苦笑一声，“咱们去见识见识这个家伙吧？”

“好，”Steve说，“不过你只能通过监控视频观察他了。出于安全考虑，我们不允许任何人接近囚室。”

“没问题，”Allen上尉和气的说道。

Steve领着他来到监控室，两个当值的守卫见他们进门，立即起身招呼。Steve向他们说明了Allan上尉的身份，并要求他们暂时离开一小会儿，两人于是领命离开。Steve坐到监控台前调出了监控视频，画面上，Josef正坐在地上，自顾自地捧着Bucky给他的一颗网球玩。

“这就是Josef，”他说道，“很明显，他是个半血巨魔。”

“Josef？”Allan上尉看着视频，有些不以为然的说道，“这玩意儿还有名字啊？”

“对，就我们所知，他有。其他人都那么叫他。”

“其他人？”

“除了他，我们还同时抓获了19名嫌犯。他们都被关在公共监区了。”

“都是人类吗？”

“对。”

“Fury打算怎么处置他们？”

“估计会把他们送上海牙国际法庭。他们是国际通缉的要犯。”

“那这个大家伙又该怎么办呢？”

“不知道，Fury还没通知我们。”

“对吼，不过处置的手段也不怎么多嘛，你懂的。”

“我不懂，你这话什么意思？”

“我的意思是，这家伙是个魔兽。你们要么就把它关在笼子里受洋罪，要么就…一了百了。”

“这得Fury局长说了算。”Steve冷冷的说道，继而关掉了显示屏。“请随我回楼上去吧，去找你的人汇合。”

“很抱歉，Rogers队长，”两人快步走向电梯时，Allan上尉说道，“我无意冒犯。”

“你并没有冒犯到我，”Steve按了电梯。“说实话我并不觉得意外。军方对于我们族群的态度我可是有亲身体会的。他们宁愿让我的小队死在纳粹的集中营里，也不愿意派人类士兵去解救一群狼人。”

“我对你和你的下属所经历的一切深表遗憾，长官。我是认真的。可囚室里的那个家伙和你们不一样。它是个怪兽。”

“我也是个怪兽，Allan上尉。而我俩的区别在于Josef的智力等同于一个婴幼儿。他无法为自己的行为负责。但我可以。”

“这跟负不负责没关系，这事关人身安全。那个东西很危险，稍有不慎它就能伤害众多的无辜平民。”

“我也可以啊。我们很多人也都可以，但我们都没那么做。Josef是个有血有肉的生物，理应像我们所有人一样，获得他人的尊重与同情。”

说话间电梯便来了，门一打开，Steve才刚要迈步上去，却险些和正要出来的Clint撞个满怀。

“哦，嘿，队长。”他说道，“我正要去找你呢。能跟你私下说几句话吗？”

“我反正也要上楼去吃晚饭，”Allan上尉见状说道，“我听说这儿的食堂比布拉格堡还要次，我一定得见识见识。”

“我一会儿就上去，”Steve说道，看着对方则迈步进了电梯，“见到你很荣幸，Allan上尉。”

“Winter在迪厅咬过的那俩孩子，”电梯门一关Clint便立刻说道，“他们都死了。”

“活见鬼了，”Steve咒骂道，语气里带着少有的不耐。“什么情况？”

“纽约警方的验尸结果是呼吸衰竭。咱们的吸血鬼分部通常都会特别注意这种死因，他们派了个人过去取了血样回来。人类的验尸官一般情况下是不会筛查某些化合物的，但我们会。而咱们的实验室发现了些他们遗漏的东西。”

他把一份报告递给了Steve，上面写的东西基本上跟天书差不多了。

“看起来像是一种低剂量的强效神经毒素，但实验室识别不出是什么，”他说着指了指报告上的一张照片，里面是一个个彩色的小方块，上面还按照字母顺序进行了标记。“他们能比对出来的最接近的化学成分，是一种纹孔蝰蛇的毒液。这个是Sharon的毒物检验结果。看到了吗？毒物成分相同，但浓度很低。”

“操他妈的，”Steve把报告杵回到对方手里。“我先走一步。你去找Sam，然后你们俩尽快赶回Loki家去。顺便告诉Fury一声这个导游的差事到此结束。我们有更要紧的事要做。”


	30. Chapter 30

Thor回到入住的酒店时既失望又沮丧。与Steve Rogers和他的吸血鬼伴侣的一番交谈多少帮他消解了一些愁绪，不过独自散步也让他有了好好思考的机会，可思考的结果却与平日一般无二。也就是说：自责。

虽然在这场争辩中他是明显占理的一方，可他还是忍不住觉得，他与他伴侣间的沟通不畅应当归罪与他。他压根儿就不擅长交际，也不懂得克制。尤其在他火冒三丈而且认定了自己没错的时候更是如此。但在这件事上他确实不是过错方，而Loki也肯定很清楚这一点的。既然如此，他干嘛还非得这么矫情呢？

他走进酒店金碧辉煌的大堂时，站在礼宾服务台后的两位妙龄女子立即兴高采烈地欢迎他回店。他文雅地向对方微笑着点了点头，此举却令那两位女子秒变花痴，咯咯窃笑不止。走上电梯时，他不禁为两个人类女子的怪异行为莞尔一笑。

进到屋里，他发现其他的狼群成员正在他套房的起居室里休憩，有一搭无一搭的看着电视上播放的无聊节目。见他回来，他们立刻向往常一样纷纷起身向他打招呼，但他们很快就感觉到他的情绪不对，于是他们的神情也立刻从之前的急切转变成了同情。

“事情进行的不顺利吗？”见他一屁股坐在了沙发上，Sif谨慎地探问道。

“和顺利相反的是什么…”他叹了口气，“事情进行的结果就是什么。”

“这样啊，”Sif若有所思的说道，“那…你有没有跟他解释清楚，在这件事上他是错的，你是对的？”

“我说了，”Thor说道。

“那我就不懂了，”Fandral插嘴道，“他没有承认过错乖乖伏法吗？”

“他没有。”

“这倒甚是奇怪了，”Hogun兴味盎然的问，“你有没有提醒他，他是属于你的？”

“我提醒了，可他一下子就火了，然后就愤然离开了。”

其他几个狼人听了面面相觑，一脸的不可置信。

“他肯定还会回来的，”Sif劝慰道。

Thor摇了摇头，“我觉得他不会的。”

听罢，群狼都惊讶不已。

“可他必须回去！”Volstagg说道，“他不能就这么抛弃狼群，他是我们的一份子！”

“那我们应当去把他寻回来，”Sif说着便站起身来，“只要他回到狼群之中，他就能够忆起自己真正的所属，也就会为与我等重逢而喜出望外的。”

“不，不行，”Thor抬手制止了她。“以这种手法将他带回来是无法成行的。Loki并非懵懂小儿。他不但自傲而且个性使然，他本身便是位贵族。他是这个界层中的皇室后裔，他是不会轻易忘却自己高贵血脉的。”

“那该如何是好？”Fandral问，“要如何赢得这位狂傲的年轻爵爷呢？”

“他不仅领地广阔，而且在其同族中也位分颇高。我们必须表现出对此应有的尊重。我们要像对待这片土地的领主般觐见，方能获得与他见面的机会。”

“可他必然知道你的地位要高出他许多。”Hogun不服气的说道，“这个界层的君王都是些短命且低贱的宵小，焉能与仙宫相提并论。你在这个界层担当守护大任时，他的祖先连自己的城池都还没建起来呢。”

“可这一点是无法动摇他的决心的，”Thor说道。“心之所向，无分高低贵贱。我…我甘愿放弃一切，如乞丐般低三下四、卑躬屈膝，只为能换得他再次爱我的机会。”

说完，Thor便俯身将脸埋在手中，让一头闪亮的金发遮住面庞，也挡住自己脸上的悲伤。其他人见状纷纷围坐在他身旁，同情地伸手轻抚他的脊背，安抚他的忧伤。

“我们会重新赢回他的，”Sif说道，“莫要哭泣，战斗还未结束。”

Thor感激的握住了她的手，“你所言甚是，我的姊妹。我已为他神伤多年，此次与他再度相见，仿佛又剖开了旧伤痕。但我不会就此放弃希望。我是不会轻易言弃的。”

“如此甚好！”Volstagg说罢大力地拍了拍他。“我等只需想出取悦这位吸血鬼贵族的方法便事半功倍了。那么…诸位可有高见？”

“那位半血恶魔倒是和我提到了一个字，”Thor说道，“听来颇为奇怪，可她却十分睿智，因此我颇为重视她的见解。”

“那…”Fandral忙问，“快快说来，那个字是什么？”

“猫。”

* * *

  
“Tash，你在吗？”Steve站在Sharon所住医院外空荡荡的停车场上问道。

“在呢，金发妞，”Tash凭空出现在了他身边。“你真打算要这么干？”

“嗯，”他点点头，“我必须得想法儿救她。”

“好吧，咱们走。”

灯火通明的大厅里，一个穿制服的保安正在和接待台上的女子聊天。两人进门时他只是心不在焉地抬头看了他们一眼，直到两人朝电梯走去才引起了他的注意。

“请等一下，”他冲他们说道，“探视请出示身份证件。”

Steve没理会对方，径自按了电梯按钮，一旁的Tash则轻轻的朝接待台的方向挥了下手，那个保安顿时瘫倒在地，而那个接待员也趴倒在桌子上，两人看样子都失去了知觉。电梯叮的一响打开了门，Steve和Tash鱼贯而入。

“他们会昏多久？”Steve问，电梯往三层的ICU病房驶去。

“也就几分钟吧。他们什么也不会记得的。”

“哇噻，”他崇拜的望过去，“恶魔的法术太炫了。”

“也还行吧，”Tash笑道，“这些法术做间谍的时候倒也蛮趁手的。我能召唤物体，把它们送到别处去，可以制造幻觉，把人弄昏，也可以侵入别人的大脑，操纵他们做各种事，而且我还能使用地狱火和毁灭之力。不过我没有再生和恢复的能力。也就是说我无法创造真实存在的东西，也不能疗伤治病。”

“是因为你的本体是恶魔？”

“对滴。我所有的法力都来自我的恶魔血统。我是因为出生在实质世界里，不然我的力量会更大，可我老妈却想让我像我爸那样，变得更人性化。”

“啊，那多好啊。”Steve忍不住笑，“你的父母看来非常恩爱呢。”

“恶，你就别提醒我了好吗。”Tash不爽的撇了撇嘴。“他俩那个腻歪劲儿啊，简直就跟两个猴急的小年轻似的。Sharon的病房在顶头靠左手的第三间。”

“那她的表姐呢？”

Tash顿了顿，两眼直勾勾的目视前方了片刻后才开口：“她在…楼下，去咖啡厅了。”

“好，也就是说咱们至少有几分钟的时间。”

趁着护士站没人值守，他俩快步穿过走廊，Steve扫了一眼拐角，见四下无人，便紧跟着Tash进了她刚刚指的那间病房，然后轻轻关上了房门。

见到平时精力充沛的Sharon此时如此虚弱无助的模样，他心头不禁一阵难过。她俏丽的脸庞此刻毫无血色，口鼻上都插着管子，下巴上系着一个蓝色的带子，用以固定扦口器。床边还放着一台金属的呼吸机用来帮助她呼吸。

“我得把这些管子取下来才能动手，”他有些迟疑的看着面前的这些设备。

“好吧，她有一个鼻胃管和一个气管插管，”Tash说道，“但我们只需要她能吞咽就行，对吧？”

“对。”

“我可以把气管插管拔掉，但这样她就没法呼吸了。一旦她呼吸骤停，用不了五秒钟就会有一大堆护士涌进来。”

Steve迟疑了一下，“那你能把管子再放回去吗？”

“可以，我能把管子召唤到原有的位置上去。”

“那就行，”他说，“我动作快点就行。她只需要一点点就够。”

“准备好了就告诉我。”

Steve的蓝眼睛开始发起光来，不一会儿就变得金光闪耀。他对Tash点了下头，然后抬起手腕，用自己锐利的牙尖在皮肤上割开了一道小口。气管插管陡然消失了，他赶忙用另一只手掰开Sharon的下巴，将手腕按在了她的嘴上。过了片刻，他挪开了手，气管插管随即便出现在了原有的位置上，好像什么都没发生一样。

“多谢了，Tash，”他说着颤巍巍地缓了口气，“要是没你我可干不成。”

“你倒也干的成，”Tash笑了笑，“不过就是手忙脚乱、动静大好多罢了。现在怎么办？”

“等着就行。那些血液会中和毒性，修复对她造成的伤害，过不了多久她就应该能自主呼吸–”他突然止住话头，抬头仔细聆听起来。“有人来了。穿的不是护士鞋。”

“是她表姐？”

“可能是。”

“我之前见过她，”Tash说道，“她以为我是个大夫，所以应该能蒙混过去。我来说话就好。”

“了解。”

过了大约半分钟左右，脚步声停在了门外，门把手随即转了起来。房门打开时，面对来人Steve只觉有些晕头转向，他实在想不到会在这里遇上熟人。

“Josephine？”他意外的说道。

门口那个一头褐发的妙龄女子顿住了脚步，瞪大了眼睛注视着他。

“我的天呐，Steve叔叔！”她操着一口英音欢叫一声，快步走上前去拥住了他，“你怎么在这儿啊？”

“我是来看我朋友Sharon的，”Steve说道，“你怎么在这儿啊？”

“我是来照顾我表妹Sharon的，”她笑道，“我都不知道你们俩认识。哦，你好，Rushman大夫，抱歉我刚刚没注意到你。她怎么样了？”

“恐怕还是老样子，”Tash答道，“我只是陪Steve过来探病的。探视时间过了，没有医生许可他进不来。”

“对哦，我还真没想到这一点。”Josephine说着转向了Steve，“虽然碰面的地点不尽人意，但见到你真的太好了。妈妈知道你跟Sharon成了朋友一定很高兴吧？”

“我想她还不知道这事呢，”Steve依旧满脸迷惑。“Sharon和我是几个月前认识的。我真没想到她跟你是亲戚。这实在…太令人难以置信了。”

“看来纽约这个苹果还不够大呀，”Josephine轻快的说道，继而找了把椅子坐了下来。“拜托跟我说说上次碰面之后你的所见所闻吧。你不在，伦敦实在闷死人了。”

然而Steve却似乎根本没听见她的话。他的眼睛始终盯着病床上昏迷的女子。

“不对劲，”他对Tash说道。“她现在早该有反应了才对。”

“怎么了吗？”Josephine立刻警觉起来，“你这话是什么意思？”

“你看起来很疲倦，亲爱的，”Tash不紧不慢的说道，“你还是休息一下吧。”

Josephine那双棕色的大眼睛立刻闭了起来，整个人也软倒在椅子里呼呼睡去。

“我们现在该怎么办？”Tash问Steve。

“再多给点血，”他说道，“看来血量还不足以中和她体内的毒素。”

“你确定？”

“我也没其他办法了。我会小心行事的。”

“好吧。准备好。”

Steve走到Sharon的床边，两人又重复了一遍刚刚的步骤，只是这一回他将两倍的强力血液送入了她的喉间。他希望这个量能足够。再多的话只怕会伤了她的性命。

然而这一次却立刻就有了效果。Tash还没来得及将插管放回去，Sharon的眼睛就已经慢慢张开了，她迷迷糊糊的眨着眼，下意识地想伸手把鼻子上的管子拔掉，Steve赶忙捉住了他的手轻轻握住。

“嘿，没事的，”他轻声说，“大夫给你插了管子。你可千万别给拔了。”

她迷蒙的抬眼望过去，却好像看不清对方的脸似的。

“Steve？”她用虚弱沙哑的声音问道。

“对，是我。”他微微一笑，“你先别说话了。你之前一直接着呼吸机，所以这会儿嗓子应该会很疼。”

她于是点了点头，又捏了捏他的手，然后一脸询问的看着他。

“Isabella发现你昏倒了，然后就把你送到了医院。”他挪开了两步，指了指睡在椅子里的年轻女子，“Josephine专程从伦敦飞过来照顾你。她现在睡着了。”

Sharon笑了笑，又捏了下他的手，然后她便注意到一旁的Tash，于是又面带疑问的看向了他。

“这位是我朋友，Rushman大夫，”他说道，“希望你别介意，是我请她来帮你会诊的。她是–”

“神经科医生，”Tash插嘴道，“主治脑外伤引起的神经损伤，不过走运的是，你并没有受外伤。我只是来帮忙加油鼓劲的。你的主治医生们都非常出色。”

Sharon很礼貌的点了点头，然后费力地抬起头看了看她正在酣睡的表姐。

“Steve，你先把Josephine叫醒吧，”Tash说道，“我去找护士来。”

Steve于是走过去轻轻摇了摇他那位年轻的朋友，Josephine慢慢醒转，坐起身打了个大大的哈欠。

“哦，见鬼，我怎么睡–Sharon！你醒了！”她惊喜的跳起身来奔到床边。“你感觉怎么样？要我给你拿点儿什么吗？哦，对吼，你还不能说话呢。喝不喝茶啊？需要护士的时候怎么就找不着人呢？”

“Rushman大夫去找了，”Steve说道，“也就是说我得赶紧走了。省得杵在这儿碍别人的事。”

“别呀，Steve叔叔，别走啊，”Josephine不依不饶的说，“咱们俩这才见面多长时间呀，你就要走。”

Steve注意到Sharon一脸意外，于是有些不好意思的笑了笑。“我还是先走吧。探视时间早就过了，他们肯定会把我轰出去的。不过我明天一早就赶过来。Sharon，很高兴你没事了。我担心死了。Jo，你能送我出去吗？”

“没问题，”Josephine说道，“我这就来。Sharon亲，我去去就回。”

她说着挎住了Steve的胳膊，与他一同往电梯间走去，才一出门，就有一群护士涌进了Sharon的病房。

“见到你真的是太好了。”Steve给了她一个大大的拥抱。“我非常想念你们。回头替我带话给Peggy，就说我按她说的做了，现在过得很好。行吗？”

“当然没问题，不过在我爬回臊眉耷眼的雾都前，咱们能多见几次面吗？”

“必须的。我还想让你见个人呢。哦对了，Sharon和我没那么熟识，所以…狼人的那些事，就只有你知我知，OK？”

“拜托啦，Steve叔叔，”Josephine不屑地看了他一眼，“咱再怎么说也是个SIS特工，不是爱嚼舌头的初中生好呗。我当然不会拿你的秘密到处乱说的。说起来，那位Rushman大夫应该是神盾局的特工吧？”

“对滴。被你发现了。看来是逃不过你的法眼呢，Jo-jo。”

“你不许这么叫！这个外号就跟个甩不掉的死亡魔咒似的！”她边说边戏谑地把他往电梯门推了过去。“恶灵速速退散，不然我就要放大招了，你这头老狗。”

“我走了，走了还不行，”Steve大笑起来，“好好照顾Sharon，咱们明早见。”

Steve坐电梯下到大厅里，刚刚那个保安正在跟接待员调情，看来两人都已经从刚刚的昏迷中恢复过来了。他从刚刚和Tash进来的那个门走了出去，沿着门外的大街向前走去，不一会儿，Tash便出现在了他身边。

“嘿，金发妞，”她笑嘻嘻的问，“那…这个Josephine是谁呀？”

“她是Peggy Carter的女儿。”

“卧槽。这么说你的狗友Sharon居然是神盾局创始人的亲戚呀？真是没想到呢。”

“可说呢。Sharon姓Baker，可…Peggy只有一个弟弟，所以她应该姓Carter才对，是吧？”

“或者她是随她妈妈的姓也说不定，”Tash说着耸了耸肩。“我就不用Stark的姓啊。”

“那你到底姓什么呀？我还以为你没有姓氏呢。”

“我是没有。我填写资料的时候随便选了一个。Romanoff。”

“哦？酷哦。跟沙俄皇室的姓氏一样。”

“你是说在大革命时期被在皇宫里枪决的那一家？”

“呃…你这么说的话…”

“嘿，Steve，Winter要是知道这些情况的话肯定会接受不了的。你最好赶快回去陪陪他，OK？”

“我当然会的，”Steve皱眉道，“可你怎么忽然提起这事来呢？”

“我也说不清。他最近给人感觉…很奇怪。他体内蒸腾着某种阴冷黑暗的东西。当然了，所有混血恶魔体内都有这些东西。可他体内的东西却好像有愈演愈烈的感觉。我也不知道该怎么形容。”

“我也感觉到了。”Steve承认道，继而叹了口气，“我只希望那玩意儿不会让他变得越来越孤僻。他不让我探问让我很难过。”

“要是能知道他到底怎么了就好了。这事真的让我想不明白。我从没听说过有哪一种咒术能让吸血鬼的血牙带毒。这根本不可能啊。”

“说真的，要是每回咱们碰上别人以为不可能发生的事情我都有钱拿的话…”

“你有钱拿的呀，”Tash笑道，“神盾局可是付你薪水的。”

“是是是，可我要是老遇上这种害我的至爱之人吃苦受罪的案子的话，我就得要求加薪了。Bucky那么良善，而且还受了那么多的罪，他不该再继续受折磨了。”

“我懂。但不管发生什么，我们都会帮助他的。不管他拿不拿薪水，他都是我们的一份子。你也一样。你们俩都是我们的至亲家人。”

“谢谢你，Tash，”Steve微笑道，“这对我来说意义非凡。”

“我能怎么办呢，”她耸了耸肩，“我一直想要一个自带魔力机械臂的吸血鬼和一个半神狼人来给我的帅哥团队撑门面。你们俩刚好合适。”

“我就知道，”Steve笑着摇了摇头，“我们俩只不过是你的玩物而已。”

“说是周边手办更合适。可惜你们俩都不是崭新无损的版本。”

Steve挑起眉头望着她，“这个嘛…我应该算是九成新的吧。你见过伦家的屁屁吗？”

“额滴神啊，”她没辙地白了他一眼。“长眼睛恐怕没有没见过你那双翘臀的吧，Steve童鞋。拜托赶快去打车，不然我一脚踹瘪你的翘臀！”

* * *

  
“你特么说我咬的是什么意思？”Bucky质问道，“难不成我现在跟蛇似的，全身带毒喽？”

“我们也不清楚是怎么回事，”Clint说道，“我们的意思是，这是我们目前最合理的猜测而已。”

“那现在该怎么办？”Bucky边问边焦躁地捋着头发。“我他妈到底该怎么办？”

“呃，我们得把你带回神盾局，监测你的血牙是否…是否含有毒素。”

“我没办法说咬什么就咬什么，Clint。我的血牙只有在战斗或者进饲的时候才会伸出来。还有嘿咻的时候，那玩意儿可不管场合的。”

“要是我们找个人引得你伸出血牙来，然后你再去咬检测仪器呢，这么做能行吗？”

Bucky没辙的看着他，“你还能说得更尬一点儿吗？听着就好像你为了让我捐精而给我放毛片儿似的。”

“就是这么回事，”Sam乐呵呵的补刀，“我们只是希望你能为了科学研究而献身撸牙。这有什么尬不尬的呀？”

“我改主意了，”Bucky对Clint说，“我这就咬这只死鸟儿人一口，他要是死了，就证明我的血牙带毒了。”

“嗯，值得一试–嗷！我开玩笑的，亲！”Clint边告饶边死死抓住了他老公的手。“我知道这招挺烂的，可这是唯一一个能证明我们猜测的办法。而且你可能都不用亲自动手。上一次发生这种事的时候，是九头蛇动的手。”

“可九头蛇已经玩儿完了。而我也确信这就是他们搞的鬼。这是我摆脱他们掌控、以为自己终于能过上好日子的‘操蛋’临别礼物。”Bucky大叹一声，摇了摇头。“好吧，把我关起来，好让一群科学家围观我咬一个…我要咬的是什么？”

“是一个硅胶做的人头模特，就跟做弹道测试用的一样。如果能测到毒素，病理学家就能把它提取出来进行分析。”

“恶心，”Bucky苦涩的皱了皱眉头，“那谁来引诱我呀？你们的员工里有那么傻缺的人吗？”

“我估计要是招募志愿者的话，报名的人估计得排到楼外去，不过我看还是让Steve去局里跟咱们汇合比较好。”

“他在Sharon那儿。我不想为这事把他叫回来。”

“不用惊动Steve，”坐在安乐椅上的Loki开口道，“我来就好。”

“你特么想都别想，Loki，”Bucky哼道，“吸血鬼想要激起同类进饲欲望可要费更大的力气呢。搞不好到最后咱俩会自相残杀的。”

“呃…我把这个茬儿忘了，”Loki妥协了，“那我敬谢不敏了。”

“让Wanda来呢？”Clint问，“她是个人类，而且她也不怕你。另外，要是你失控发起狂来，她也能制住你。”

“这主意倒还凑合，”Bucky咬住了下唇，“不过她得先答应才行，她可能会觉得这么做有点…怪异。”

“她可是给吸血鬼特工做治疗的血魔法女巫啊，”Sam说道，“她对怪异的免疫力应该比别人更高才对。”

“跟你们混了这么长时间，我都觉得自己对怪异的免疫力在持续提高呢，”Loki帮腔道，“我打赌你们的这位女巫朋友肯定早就见惯不怪了。”

“那好吧，”Bucky点了点头，“给她打电话，把咱们的计划告诉她。不过跟她说，就算她不愿意也没关系。我不想逼她做任何让她觉得不舒服的事。”

“你还真绅士呢，”Loki干巴巴的说道，“这样的话，你们是不是就要把我一个人甩下不管了呢？”

“我觉得你的狼人男票应该不会傻到–说起来，他还真可能会，”Bucky说道，“要不然咱们把Wanda和病理学家叫到这儿来也行。”

“哦，那真是太好了。拜托赶紧让你们的女巫和医生扛着一大堆实验设备上我家来打尖儿住店。仔细想想，干嘛不让神盾局把整个办公地点都移到这儿来呢?!”

“好好好，混球。我们去局里行了吧，”Bucky回嘴道，“那你能在没有随扈的情况下独处几个小时吗？”

“咱们不用所有人都去吧？”Sam说，“我可以留下来守着他。”

Loki听了微一颔首，“非常感谢，Sam。有你陪伴让我甚是放心。”

“我知道你在耍什么小心思，你个狡猾的东西，”Clint扬起眉说道，“你是想留下来陪你的小猫友。”

“正解，”Sam得意的笑了，“好好工作哦。”

* * *

  
神盾局医疗部的ICU病房，入夜后照明的顶灯就已关闭。黑暗之中的护士站点着数盏小灯，温暖柔和的灯光为原本冷冰冰、一尘不染的治疗机构营造出了一种舒适且亲切的氛围。

这里绝大部分的长期护理病房都是空着的，因为神盾局的绝大多数特工都是超自然生物，很少需要进到这里治疗，但有一张床却睡了个病人。虽然病人目前的状态谈不上对谁构成威胁，但他的病房外还是布置了警卫。

然而隶属CIA-PRIRD的Charles Allan上尉，这个无权进入ICU病区，且无权探视该病患的人，此刻却出现在了这里。更令人奇怪的是，当他走向病房时，门外的警卫却没有丝毫反应。他们就那么直挺挺的站着，警惕地扫视着四周，仿佛什么都没有发生一般，在来人推门进入病房时也没有加以阻拦的意思。

Allan上尉将门关好后便搬了张椅子放在床脚。他一言不发的坐下，借着门边应急灯的微弱灯光审视着躺在病床上的男人。过了一会儿，床上沉睡的男子突地辗转起来。

“醒醒，Rumlow，” Allan上尉低吼道，一脚用力揣在了床梆上。

床上的男人随即惊醒，惊喘着猛地坐起身来，急切地扫视着黑暗的房间。不一会儿，当他适应了屋内的光线后，他便认出了来人，继而哑声大笑着倒回床上。

“你终于还是找着我了，”他说道，“恭喜恭喜。你一定骄傲得不行吧。”

“你他妈闭嘴吧，叛徒，”Allan上尉骂道，“你之所以现在还没嗝儿屁只是因为我得跟神盾局搞好关系。而他们不知道因为什么，也不想让你死。”

“估计是他们想从我嘴里得到些关于九头蛇的情报吧，”Rumlow哑声说，“不过现在也来不及了。所有的东西都被埋在巴伦支海的那个小岛子里了。”

“你手上肯定积攒了不少筹码才会全身而退的，不然就是九头蛇真的把你洗脑成一个狂热分子了。”

“你知道我的，”Rumlow毫不在意的说道，“谁出价高我就忠于谁。你的小玩具也帮我潜得挺深的。算是意外之喜吧。让我这辈子都衣食无忧了。”

“忠诚是买不来的，只能暂时租借。”Allan上尉嘲讽道，“在你背叛了自己人，把我们丢下等死之前，你不是老这么说吗？你就捧着那些钱把牢底坐穿吧，你个王八蛋。为了那些变态当叛徒值得吗？”

“变态？算是吧。但也好过你那些神盾局的好基友吧？”

“那他们也他妈比九头蛇强。至少他们还动手管管那些怪物，不让他们随意的扑无辜民众。”

“你一把年纪了怎么还这么幼稚啊。”Rumlow哼了一声，“神盾局跟九头蛇半斤八两，他们才不管普通民众的死活呢。他们自己就是一群怪物，勉强把自己人管管好而已。”

“只要他们别搞山搞水就跟我没半毛钱的关系。你知道我来是为了什么。”

“矮油，还以为你是来探病的呢。”

“你好幽默哦。告诉我东西在哪儿。”

“不知道，”Rumlow耸了耸肩，“估计随着九头蛇一并被深埋地下了。”

“我们去过那个小岛。密封舱被毁了，东西不在那儿。”

“那…跑到哪儿去都有可能了。”

“看来是吧，”Allan上尉说着靠回到椅背上。“你知道我为什么会在神盾局的对吧，Rumlow？我不是来找你的。我已经离开特殊行动组了。我现在在为PRIRD工作。”

Rumlow脸上得意的笑容一下子消失了。

“对滴。他们给了我一个小队，专门负责追捕那些吓人玩意儿。”Allan上尉说着伸了个懒腰，继而起身往门口走去。“你应该清楚的，你帮不帮我，我都能找到那玩意儿的。到那个时候我说不定会找到他们圈你的那个小笼子，然后真真正正的过去探望你一下。”

“你–他们不会允许你这么做的，”Rumlow大声冲他嚷道，此刻他的脸色已变得惨白死灰。“就算是CIA也得遵纪守法。联邦监狱也不会任你平趟的。”

Allan上尉则回头冲他露出了一抹阴狠的笑容，“道时候还特么有谁能阻止我吗？”

“好吧，等一下，”Rumlow终于服软了，“我告诉你。但是–你必须保证往后不来找我的后账。”

“我跟你保证不着。快说。”

“你是对的，神盾局的人把我们从岛上带走的时候那玩意儿还在我身上。那鬼东西害死我了，还差点儿要了我的命。可我…我把它给弄丢了。”

“丢在哪儿了？”Allan说着气势汹汹的走回到床边。“在神盾局总部吗？那是谁？谁拿走了？”

“你听了可别发火儿哦。”

“你特么少跟我咬文嚼字，赶快告诉我是他妈谁拿走了。”

“是，呃…冬日战士拿了。”

Allan上尉气得咬紧了牙关，一双棕色的眼睛被怒火烧的晶亮。“去你妈的吧，那家伙就是个唬人的鬼故事而已。”

“不，他们只是想让我们以为这事是谣传。冬日战士是个吸血鬼，从头到尾都只有他一个人。我之所以清楚是因为我是他的管理员之一。”

“放你妈的狗臭屁。”

“你爱信不信。这就是真的。你的那些神盾局基友们趁九头蛇垮台之前把他带走了。”

“编的跟真的似的，王八蛋。我去过他们的监区，那儿除了你的那些手下以外就只有一个巨魔而已。”

“他没被关在那儿，”Rumlow摇了摇头，“他们把他给放了，那东西现在就在他手上。”

Allan上尉一把揪住病号服用力把他从床上拽了起来，火冒三丈的看着他。“你是说那他妈的吸血鬼幽灵不但是确有其人，而且他人就在纽约，手上还拿着–我特么凭什么信你？”

“拜托了，伙计，”Rumlow举起手来恳求道，“这事要不是真的我说什么劲儿啊？”

“你怎么知道就是他把那玩意儿拿走了？”

“肯定是他拿的。我就是在他跑到监仓里吓唬我们的时候把东西弄丢的。”

Allan上尉又瞪了他片刻才甩开了对方，退开了几步抬手揉了揉额头。“你拿了东西的事还有谁知道？”

“没别人知道。其他的九头蛇党徒都是些守卫和小卒子而已。他们根本都不知道有这么个东西。”

“那那个吸血鬼呢？”

“士兵吗？”Rumlow轻蔑的笑了起来，“那个傻逼狗屁都不知道。”

“这话特么什么意思？”

“意思是他们把他的脑子搅成了一锅浆糊。把他变成了一个…一个跟机器人差不多的东西。他们就是用那玩意儿来控制他的。”

“这怎么可能啊？”

“我也不知道。可这都是我亲眼所见。你要是想了解实情，那你就只能亲自去找他了。”

Allan上尉露出一丝讪笑，“我看你这个烂货的狗嘴里也吐不出什么象牙来。”

“嘿，我反正也跑不出去。要是情况跟我说的不相符，你大可以回来要了我的命。”

“你要是真敢骗我，到时候你会求着我要了你的命的。好好睡你的大头觉吧，Rumlow。把你那张臭嘴给我闭紧点。”

“我会的，我保证一个字都不说。”

Allan上尉才走到门边，却站住了脚步，从口袋里掏出了什么东西。“我知道你不会说的。”

“等等，别–！”

Rumlow话还没说完，Allan上尉便将握在拇指和食指间的一个银色小球捏碎，一道耀眼的绿光随即爆开，Rumlow立刻倒回床上，人也跟着昏迷过去。见状，Allan上尉这才拉开房门扬长而去。而门外的两个守卫却从始至终一动不动的目视前方。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi，大家好。谢谢大伙儿对该文的喜爱。再次感谢各位的关注以及Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)的原作。  
> 另外，大家可能听说了，因为国内某个偶像的黑粉恶意举报，导致AO3在国内被堵。但我会尽量想办法上来为大家更新的，谢谢大家的理解与支持！

从Clint那里得知他们要检测Bucky的血牙是否带毒后，Steve和Tash就立刻让出租车改道前往神盾局总部，对外则被称为Lee & Kirby信托银行大楼。才刚走进大厅，Steve就很郁闷的发现，Allan上尉正从大厅另一头走过来。Steve暗自希望对方能该干嘛干嘛去，别再拖着他当导游。不过倒霉的是，Allan上尉不但看到了他们，还快步追到了电梯间。

“晚上好，Rogers队长，女士。”他说着向Tash点了点头，“如果您有时间的话，长官，我想问您几个关于您的小队捣毁九头蛇巴伦支海堡垒的问题。”

“我很忙，Allan上尉，”Steve不悦的说道，“如果你对我们的行动有任何疑问的话，你可以在神盾局的数据库里调阅相关的报告。”

“问题就在这儿，长官，”Allan上尉不肯罢休，“我调阅过行动报告，可还是有些问题我搞不明白。我问过Fury局长了，可他让我问你。”

“您是Allan上尉对吧？”Tash立刻插话进来，“捣毁九头蛇堡垒的行动是我指挥的。我很乐意为您答疑解惑。”

“呃…也好，”Allan说着来回看了看她和Steve，“太谢谢您了，女士。”

“不客气，”Tash微微一笑，“Steve，你先去吧，我随后就到。Allan上尉，请移步我的办公室。”

Allan见自己实在没别的办法了，只得眼睁睁的看着一脸得意的Steve消失在电梯里，然后跟着她往回走。Tash领着他穿过走廊来到另一个大厅里，然后打开一扇门将他让了进去。

“这是会议室啊，女士。”他跟着她进到屋里。

“对，我其实没有办公室。”她耸了耸肩，“那么有什么能为你效劳的吗？”

“呃，报告里有，呃…有几个地方，”他开始有些不自在的环顾四周，“我是说，我拿到的报告已经是经过大面积遮盖的版本了，我也知道您是不会对我透露相关情况的，可其他的部分里还有些东西不清不楚，您能明白我的意思吗？”

Tash歪过头去看着对方，“你看起来很紧张啊，Allan上尉。”

“对，是的，呃…我没怎么和恶魔说过话。”

“但你并没有。”

Allan上尉闻言一愣，继而斜睨着她。“呃–抱歉，什么？”

“我刚刚说你 _看起来_ 很紧张，可你并没有。你为什么想让我觉得你很紧张呢？”

他仔细审视了她片刻后，一抹嗤笑便爬上了唇角。“我得承认，你还真特么挺犀利的。”

“我尽力而为罢了，”Tash淡淡的说道，“你为什么要装？你想让我分神是何居心？”

“我本想如果装出一副提心吊胆的样子，就有可能让你放松警惕透露些情报出来，不过看来这招不起作用。”

“确实没用。”

“试试看总是没错的。”他笑了笑，原本紧绷的神情慢慢变得轻松随意起来。“或许从现在起咱们俩能够做到开诚布公。”

“我不知道你我能否做到这一点。但试试看总是没错的对吧？”

“你要是同意那我奉陪到底。那就先从报告说起吧，那玩意儿基本上就是满篇儿的黑杠杠。不过我倒也并不在意那些遮盖掉的东西。我想知道的是你们为什么会派一支队伍去到那个地方的？”

“我们收到九头蛇内部的线报。”

“就是那个叫Wanda Maximoff的人吗？”

“对。”

“她现在为神盾局工作了。”

“没错。”

“我估计她肯定有足够的理由背叛他们，不过，呃…你们又凭什么相信她呢？”

“因为她有足够的理由背叛他们。你就想问这个？”

“不，还有别的呢。报告上说你们俘获了20名武装分子。可问题是，我去了你们的监仓，那里面只关了一个巨魔和18个走卒。我虽然不是什么天赋异禀，可数个数儿我还是会的。”

“第20个人处于昏迷状态，目前正在神盾局的ICU病房留观。”Tash不慌不忙的说，“无论是CIA还是别的什么人，都不允许探视。”

“也许吧。又或许是神盾局背着美国政府私自扣押了价值极高的敌方资产。”

“你指的是什么高价值资产呢，Allan上尉？”

“你听说过一个号称冬日战士的吸血鬼吗？”

“没听过。我在超自然生物情报领域干了二十年可依旧俩眼一抹黑。你真的以为神盾局有胆子容留史上最强的恐怖分子，而且还会编出那家伙病得爬不起炕来这种超级无敌烂的说辞来？”

“这么说是真的喽？”他那双蓝褐色眼睛定定的看着她。“从来就只是一个吸血鬼。”

“我们并没有把任何吸血鬼藏在ICU病区里，Allan上尉，”Tash不打磕巴的说道，“你是接替了Price上尉的职位，对吧？”

“没错，”他说着双手环胸。

“那她现在在从事什么工作呢？”

“她升职了，在兰利（译者注：中情局总部）找了份轻松舒服的文职工作。”

“原来如此。抛开扯淡理由的真实情况呢？”

“她胜任不了这份工作。变得疑神疑鬼的。甚至开始产生幻觉了，因为她以为我们的一个下属是个恶魔，差点儿开枪把人家给崩了。上头担心把她一撸到底扫地出门后，她会把她的所见所闻公诸于世，所以只能把她安排到兰利做文职，不让她乱说话。”

“那实在太遗憾了，”Tash说着露出了一抹邪恶的笑容，“有些人的抗压能力就是低呀。不过你看来倒是挺能干的。”

“谢谢，女士，”他点了点头，似乎并没听出她的话外之音。“如此高的评价实在令我受宠若惊。”

“恕我失陪，Allan上尉，很高兴能与您畅谈。哦，关于冬日战士的事情嘛…还请慎重。这趟浑水还是少淌为妙。”

撂下这话，她便凭空消失不见了，撇下Allan上尉望着她刚刚所在的地方发愣。他怔了片刻，继而摇着头干笑了几声，转身走出了会议室。

* * *

  
“你总算来了，”Clint说着从神盾局病理实验室的台子上出溜了下来。“你怎么那么半天啊？”

“抱歉，我，呃…刚刚遇到点儿事，”Bucky说道，“都准备好了吗？”

“嗯，设备在检查室里，就那间，”Clint指了指旁边一个敞着门的屋子，“你去准备吧，我去通知病理学家你到了。”

“嘿，女巫，”见Wanda跟着他进了屋，Bucky忙打了个招呼，“谢谢你帮忙。”

“这话就见外了，我很乐意帮忙，”Wanda说道，可当她看见旁边的检查台时还是忍不住皱了皱脸。“这是个什么玩意儿啊？”

“弹道凝胶做的人体。他们没来得及做头，因为要做头的话至少得花三天，所以…咱们只能凑合用这个了。”

“软耙耙的，恶心！”Wanda一边笑一边用手指头捅那个假人。“那你需要我来做什么？”

“其实也不用做什么，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我只需要…你懂的，嗅闻你的血腥味，听你的心跳声什么的。”

“好呗，”她喜滋滋的说道。

他有些尴尬地看着她脱下了那间深红色的外套，挂在了旁边的椅背上，然后从口袋里拿出了一根皮筋，将一头红褐色的长发梳拢起来松松的盘起。他突然发现自己浑身都变得不自在起来，可又说不出是因为什么。他认识女巫已经有几十年了，而且其中大部分时间他俩都是搭档行动。说实话，他跟她待在一起的时间估计比他跟其他任何人在一起的时间都长。

然而，她除了是他的密友兼法力高强的女巫以外，同时也是位非常美丽迷人的年轻女子。而当对方抬起头来，透过浓密长睫望向他时，他更加明显的体会到了这一点。

“没关系的，soldat，你可以碰我的，”看着他一副手足无措的模样，她笑了笑，“我知道你不会咬人的。应该说…你不咬我。”

“我…是不会–这实在太奇怪了，”他结结巴巴的说道，“我怕我会伤了你。”

“哦，得了，”她嗤笑一声，“说得好像你能伤了我似的。”

然而还不等他有机会反驳，她已上前拥住了他，将娇小温暖的身躯紧贴在了他冰冷的胸膛上。他的身体能感觉到她脉搏的波动，奔涌的血液在无声地召唤着他心底的魔性。他迟疑了片刻，这才伸出有力的大手揽住了她的纤腰，将鼻尖抵在了她耳后柔软的皮肤上，让她那甜美且令人着迷的气息充斥鼻间。但片刻后，他便突地全身绷紧，忙不迭的挣脱了开来，惊异地望着她。

“卧槽，咱俩上过床。”

“什么？”Wanda不敢置信的问，“咱们才没有过呢，别恶心人行不行。”

“不不不，咱们真的上过床，”Bucky坚持道，“摩尔曼斯克，1984年。”

“Soldat，你怎么会–”她突地顿住话头，抬手拍了下自己的额头，“额滴神，咱们还真的上过。”

“对，你还记得。”

“我现在想起来了！那时候冷得邪乎，咱们在那些阿尔法小组士兵的营房里喝得烂醉。我是说，我是醉酒，而你醉的是他们的 _血_ 。”

“对，然后咱俩回了酒店，你一下子就趴在地上了–”

“是你趴在地上了。你一直啰嗦个没完，我没辙了只能跟你一起躺下，然后你逼着我看那个烂电视剧。”

“《飞狼》*可一点儿都不烂，只能怪你品味不高，”Bucky插嘴道，“你继续说。”

“那个剧就是很烂，可你倒是挺可爱的，又爱玩抱抱，所以我就忍了。然后你说了句‘女巫，你真的好美’还不什么的话，接着你就亲我来着。”

“我喜欢抱抱是因为你的身子很暖和好伐。而且我记得清清楚楚是你亲的我。”

“拜托，”她不服输地把头一扬，“我怎么可能做这种蠢事啊？”

“因为俺们可是超级无敌的性感好吧，所以你情难自禁–哦，等等，你说得对，是我亲的你。”

“我就是说啊，soldat。我就说是你先亲的我嘛。”

“可…你也没抗拒啊。所以说来说去这都得怪你。”

“恶，咱俩居然在地上就做了，”她忍不住呻吟一声，“我当时到底是哪根筋搭错了呀？”

“我也不知道，”Bucky一脸责难的摇了摇头，“你都不觉得可耻吗，这么占人家的便宜。我那时候可是心智不全耶。”

“你是心智不善才对吧，”Wanda怼了回去，“那时候咱俩都从总部出来两个星期了，你的大脑几乎已经恢复原状了。”

“我知道，”Bucky笑了笑，“要是没恢复我也不会动那个念想啊。”

“你看看你啊！你居然还一副志得意满的狗德行！你们男的真是渣到家了！”

“随你怎么说，女巫。我很清楚自己到底有多火辣。你就别装着自己没想入非非啦。”

“我才没想入非非，只是想到你那会儿有多混蛋而已。”

“不过俺们就是辣，你就承认了吧。”

“好吧，”她没辙的大叹一声，“行，你非常英俊，soldat。”

“不过你别动什么歪脑筋哦，我可是名草有主了的。”

“你再说，我现在就打断你每一根骨–”

“开玩笑啦！好吧，很抱歉咱俩三十年前酒后乱性。但我要谢谢你即便是那样仍然愿意做我的朋友，更要谢谢你把咱们俩从九头蛇手上救了出来。”

“不客气，但这事咱俩以后谁都别再提了行吗？我不希望咱俩的关系变得尴尬。而且我也不希望其他同事得知我年少无知时犯下的错误。”

“同意。我也不希望咱俩之间变得尴尬。行了，赶紧过来让我闻你的气味，好让俺们的牙牙立正站好。”

“你个混账玩意儿！”她边骂边抬手打了他一巴掌，“我真是够了！”

“才怪，这才哪儿到哪儿啊。”

“行了啊，你赶紧的吧！记住了去咬那个模型，别咬我。”

“知道啦，我是混账，又不是傻。”

* * *

  
Tash现身在医疗部，心里还在为刚刚和Allan上尉的交谈大感光火。那个金发瘪三到底还是让她说走了嘴。他一直在旁敲侧击的询问Winter的消息，而她居然没看出来。她明明总能一眼就看穿人类的目的的，所以这回她怎么会阴沟翻船的呢？

“嘿，伙计们，”见她出现，站在Rumlow病房外的守卫当即立正站好。“没出什么事吧？”

“没有，女士，”其中一个守卫说道，“19点30分的时候Dr. Cho来过，病人一直在睡。”

“那就好。我让人加强警戒，所以过几分钟就会来人支援你们。”

“出了什么事了吗，女士？”另一个守卫问道。

“目前还没有。不过要提高警惕。另外，别让CIA的那些逼货靠近这里。他们要是敢踏进这里一步，就一枪崩了他们。”

“是，女士。”守卫们回答道，她于是回身推开大门走了出去。

她给安保部打电话命令加派守卫，并且告诉他们，除非另行通知，否则那些PRIRD的人员不得进入所有禁区，安保部门不仅要在他们离开大楼的时候知会她，还要随时对他们进行监视。这之后，她才晃过迷宫般的通道，在实验室里现身。此刻Steve、Bucky、Wanda和Clint正在实验室的员工休息室里闲谈。

“嘿，Tash，”Steve招呼道，“情况如何？”

“我搞砸了，”她很不高兴的说道，“那个王八蛋打了我一个措手不及。看样子他是在打探Winter的消息。”

“这特么还新鲜呀，”Bucky说着甩了甩手，险些打到Wanda，“我被奴役过，被折磨过，然后又被奴役，还被逼无奈的跟前男友讲道理，现在还可能变得浑身是毒了。真是虱子多了不痒。”

“他怎么会打你个措手不及的？”Clint问，“这可是头一遭啊。”

“我也不清楚，”Tash说着一屁股坐进沙发里。“搞得我觉得跟个雏儿似的。”

“把来龙去脉跟我们说说，说不定咱们能分析出来。”Wanda提出。

“他先装出一副紧张害怕的样子但是被我识破了。他说他没见过几个恶魔。我说他是在装逼，因为他那纯属是在装蒜，他说他就是想要让我说走嘴，但他最后还是成功了。他说我们藏了一个九头蛇的囚犯没让他们见，并且认为那人就是冬日战士。我告诉他我们根本没有隐藏任何价值极高的囚犯，也不会用病入膏肓无法审问这种理由蒙混过去。问题是…要不是我说漏了嘴，他根本不知道冬日战士从头到尾只是一个吸血鬼而已。抱歉了，Winter。”

“我反正也不在乎了，”Bucky嘟囔道，“就绕世界说去吧，大不了我到时候用毒牙把所有人都咬死就行了。”

“你就别想了，Buck，”Steve说道，“我们都还不清楚你是不是真的带毒呢。”

“不过，Tash，他怎么知道你是个恶魔的？”Clint问，“你跟他说过吗？”

“我操他妈了个逼的，”Tash叹了口气，“看来这个也被我说漏了。也就是说现在那帮CIA的逼货们不但知道了Winter从头到尾只是一个人，而且知道我们掌握了一些情况却没有透露给他们，外加我是个恶魔。靠，早知道还不如让Steve去呢。”

“说真的，”Steve皱眉问道，“他哪儿来那么大本事把你搞得这么不堪一击的呀？”

“就是说呀，这就是说不通的地方啊，”Tash说着摇了摇头，“他并没什么…特别之处。他就是个无名小卒罢了。他是个百分之百的人类，而且还–”她突地止住了话头，脸色大变。“操，莫非他是个猎手。”

“猎手，”Wanda立刻警觉起来，“那可不妙啊。”

“猎手是什么？”Steve问。

“恶魔猎手，”Tash说道，“他们虽然生为普通人类，但却拥有神圣的力量，能够猎杀魔物。这种力量使得我们几乎无法察觉到他们的存在，或者窥探他们的大脑，因此我们在他们面前就会变得不堪一击。”

“难怪他不惧怕我们呢，”Steve说，“可…若是拥有神圣之力，那他不应该是个好人吗？”

“算是吧。猎手虽然跟狂热分子不同，可相对于咱们来，他们更崇尚非黑即白的价值观。他们天生具有神力，在修道院长大，由僧侣对他们进行训练，然后带着神的祝福行走人间降妖除魔。”

“如果他是猎手的话，那我们就都有危险了。”

“也不尽然，”Tash说道，“你并不是恶魔混血，所以他的力量对你无效，Clint也一样，他是个中立的本土精灵。”

“可我是个狼人啊，”Steve有些困惑，“我不但能变成狼，还会杀很多人。”

“但你不像普通狼人那样是恶魔混血，Steve。虽然我很不想这么说，但你是个半神。所有这些规矩在你面前统统无效。”

“不管怎么说，咱们都不能让一个恶魔猎手在神盾局里四处乱晃，”Clint说，“咱们还是先把他关起来，然后再看为好。”

“但他同时还是CIA的探员，”Steve说道，“如果咱们未经许可就把他抓起来，那咱们和国防部就会彻底闹掰。咱们怎么能确定他就是个猎手呢？”

“Carol应该能知道，”Tash说，“从技术角度上讲，猎手是光明使者，所以他的身份应该是登记在册的。可她这会儿在天堂呢，我联系不上她，不过Clint应该能行。”

“好，我去，”Clint说，“但Sam肯定也会想跟着去的，所以我得先去一趟Loki家。”

“让Winter跟你一起去，”Steve说道，“不管这家伙是不是猎手，总之在我搞清楚他姓字名谁之前，我决不许他靠近Winter一步。”

“我还想看看自己是不是真变成毒蛇了呢，”Bucky不爽地说道。

“我在这儿等着，有结果我就通知你，”Wanda说道，“反正你也没必要非在这儿死等不可。”

“好吧，但是我会臭骂Loki一番，然后把他的香烟都抽光的，”Bucky说着双手环胸，“我受够他那张僵尸馅儿饼脸了。”

“见鬼，我还要对付Thor、Sharon和Josephine呢，”Steve一脸不悦，“什么事都非得赶到一块儿不可。”

“Josephine是谁？”Bucky抬起眉梢问道。

“她是Sharon的表妹，恰好也是我的一位老朋友。我回头再跟你解释，你赶紧走吧。”

“先等等，”Tash边说边看着手机，“Allan和他的手下刚刚签到入住了临时居所。他们看来是准备过夜了。Winter，你想要留下来等检验结果也没问题。”

“我现在又不想等了，”Bucky撅了噘嘴，“人家都做好心理准备要回去了的。”

“你还真是爱纠结呢，soldat。你这都委屈一晚上了哎。”Wanda打趣道。

“对吼，女巫。我被你可口的人血滋味逗引得血脉喷张，结果却只能去咬那个恶心吧啦的硅胶假人。我现在可不只是委屈那么简单好呗。”

“硅胶假人？”Steve撇了撇嘴，“你们几个都干嘛了呀？”

“为了做检验他必须得咬一个弹道硅胶做的假人，”Clint解释道，“病理学家正在检验牙印上是否含毒。”

“病理学家没发现异常，”一个身穿白大褂的女子走进来宣布道，“抱歉了。或者该说恭喜了。你们愿意听哪个就随便吧。牙印上除了检测到唾液其余什么也没有。”

“这就放心了。”Steve叹了口气，“等一下，这等于是引出更多问题来了呀。因为迪厅的那俩孩子和Sharon的血液里都检测出毒物了呀。”

“很抱歉，Rogers队长，”女子说道，“我也希望能有所斩获，不过说真的…虽说我每天都跟超自然生物打交道，但这可算是我做过的最怪异的监测了。”

“我去找Fury，看看他想怎么应对Allan的事。”Tash懒洋洋的从沙发上爬起来。“Steve，你随时保持联系，以防他们今晚再玩什么花样。鉴于Rumlow掌握了不少关于Winter的信息，我已经给的病房加派了人手。Clint，你跟Carol谈完就马上联系我。”

“好，但估计得花点时间了，”Clint答道，“这种跨维度穿越可不容易啊。”

“我知道，辛苦你跑这一趟了。”

“Buck，你赶紧回Loki那儿去吧。”Steve说道，“咱们不能让他落单。”

“凭什么不能啊？”Bucky火道，“我刚刚才知道自己身上没带毒，我想回家。回自己家，睡自己的用自己的。”

“因为咱们跟人家保证过的，Buck。就算是遇到别的事了，咱们保证过的事也不能不作数啊。咱们是要兵来将挡，可答应人家的事也得做。”

“恶，有时候我真恨你这种高大上。”

“你才不呢，”Steve笑嘻嘻的说，“再说了，去他那儿也就意味着咱俩又能在他的客房里嘿咻了，你不是也挺喜欢那么干的嘛。”

“知我者你也，”Bucky立刻笑了起来。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。赶紧走吧。咱们一会儿见。”

Clint和Bucky乘电梯上到了楼顶的直升机停机坪，打算从这里直接飞往Loki的顶层公寓，这样更快。Bucky一直不喜欢坐出租车或者别的什么交通工具。不过他倒是开始慢慢适应了，因为Steve是没法飞来飞去的，而现在他俩又总是黏在一起，可他还是喜欢这种吸血鬼的出行方式给他带来的自由之感。

“嘿，能问你个问题吗？”两人推开大门上楼顶时Clint问道，“你化烟的时候你的金属胳膊会受影响吗？”

Bucky一愣，站在原地想了想。“我…也不清楚。次奥，我的胳膊会受影响吗？也许那玩意儿也遵循同样的规律吧，因为这上面有魔力？我估计女巫肯定知道。就是她给这玩意儿施的法。”

“这倒也有道理。不过，呃…那你的衣服呢？这些衣服也是女巫给的吗？”

“不是啊，衣服是我从Barney服饰店买的。他们可不造魔法服。”

“Barney服饰店的呀？”Clint嗤笑道，“这件针织衫得花多少银子啊，怎么也得两百刀吧？”

“对滴，”Clint闻言大笑起来，Bucky见状有些不解。“怎么啦？”

“没什么，就是觉得你们吸血鬼怎么都那么讲究穿着。那条牛仔裤又值多少？五百？还是更贵？”

“就不告诉你，省得你以后老拿这个说事儿。”

“我可没开你玩笑啊，我笑只是觉得我那一柜子的衣服估计都赶不上你这一条破牛仔裤贵。”

“这不叫破好吧，这叫时尚。”Bucky说道，“而且只要买得值，多贵都没关系。再说，俺们穿上就是显好。”

“这话倒是不错，”Clint又笑了笑，“你要是回Loki家大概得花多长时间？”

“几分钟吧。我化烟飞得超快的。”

“帅哦，那咱们那边儿见。”

Bucky看着Clint的人形开始逐渐消失，闪着星光的鹰形真身则腾空而起，无声无息地划过夜空，很快便被城市的灯光隐去。他随即也化作一股黑烟，乘着夜风追了上去，在高楼广厦间优美而急速地穿行。

 _血液_ 。

见鬼，临走前本该让Steve给他点血的。现在可不是疯狂狩猎的时候啊。他选择无视这种感觉，集中精神让自己的身形翻越过一座办公楼的楼顶。

_血液。狩猎。血液。血液。_

他默念着自己现在可以不用吸血，Steve稍后可以让他进饲。所以没必要大惊小怪。

_知道你听见了。需要血液。现在就去狩猎。_

这尼玛到底是什么情况啊！

他的大脑–有鉴于现在自己是一团黑雾，所以应该说是自己的意念–突然被恐惧所占满。他一下子失去了保持化雾的注意力，突然变回了人形，踉跄着停在了另一座办公楼的楼顶。他站住脚步，浑身紧绷且战栗不停。

“我这他妈是要疯的节奏啊，”他小声咕哝着，抬手抹了抹额头。

_不是疯，是饥饿。_

“What the fuck！我这他妈是怎么了？”

_你清楚的。你听见我说话了。_

“不不不不不，我什么都没听见。我只是以为我有时候能听见自己脑袋里有个声音罢了，那是因为九头蛇把那玩意儿硬塞进来的，我的创伤还没好呢。”

_创伤，没错。_

“没错，我看来是幻听了。”

_不，你听见我的声音了。_

“不，我没听见！你也不是真的！”

_我是真实的，soldat。_

“操，我这是招谁惹谁了呀，”Bucky哽咽的说道。他蹲下身子双手抱住了自己的头，似乎想用手上的蛮力让自己的脑子重归正常一般，他开始狂乱的嘟囔起来：“我不要再做奴隶了。我不要再被套上项圈了。我不想，我也不要！”

_你必须冷静。_

这句话才刚刚回荡在他脑际里，Bucky就感觉好像有人按了个开关似的，一下子便将自己体内的肾上腺素分泌彻底关闭了。他一屁股坐倒在地，双手环抱住自己，整个人止不住的颤抖。他觉得好冷。现在才时值五月中旬，外面怎么会冷成这个德行的？

_你冷静些了。你必须好好听我说。_

“不，我才不要听你说呢。去你妈的吧。”

_你必须听。你别无选择。_

随着Bucky渐渐明白了这一切，一股无以复加的恐惧也随之席卷而来，令他五脏翻绞，冷汗连连。这是某种智能生物，有着独立的意志和思想。而这东西…现在却不知为何跑进了他的体内。

_是的，智能生物。在你体内。_

“卧槽不是吧？你他妈怎么听到这个的？”

_能听见你的想法。_

“可为什么呢？我为什么能听见你的声音？我们已经把死灵法师杀了呀。Steve还把项圈也毁了。”

_不是项圈。_

“我特么听得出你的声音，你个王八蛋，”Bucky吼道，“你就他妈是我的那个项圈。”

_曾经是。现在不再是项圈了。_

“那你是怎么跑到我脑袋里来的？又是怎么对我做了这一切的？”

_藏在人体里，逃出了小岛。找到了你。_

“Rumlow。我–我扶住他的那个时候，你…就跑到我体内了。”

_对。_

“操他妈的，”Bucky忍不住浑身一哆嗦。“怎么可能啊？你…你到底是个什么玩意儿？”

_我已经耐心等待了很久。可你就是不肯仔细聆听。还假装听不见我。时间不多了。我现在必须掌控一切。让你明白一切。_

“掌控？这话特么什么意思？”Bucky质问。他虽然连吃奶的力气都使出来了，可他的四肢却仿佛灌了铅一样根本不听他的指挥。“你不能逼我干这干那！我他妈不要再做奴隶了，听见了没有？我不干！”

_你是很强，soldat。但我更强大。_

“不，求你了！”他惊喘道。“拜托！你不能–”

然而剩下的话语还未出口，Bucky的视线就被一种极为厚重，仿佛具有实体的黑暗所吞没，这种黑暗与简单的伸手不见五指不一样。这是一种能够渗入他每一个细胞的、如同黑洞般冰冷无光的绝顶黑暗。他的头无力地垂下，身子重重地倒在水泥楼板上，一双眼睛大张着却对眼前的一切视而不见。

* * *

  
“不要直视猫的眼睛，”Sif大声读着电脑屏幕上显示的信息，“不要居高临下的站在猫的面前。不要发出声响。也不要一下子把手伸到它面前。”

“听来甚是复杂啊，”Thor有些懊恼的说道，“你确定我不能直视他的眼睛吗？”

“这个叫Jackson Galaxy的人据说是这个界层的猫界最有发言权的专业人士，业内权威。所以他的建议一定不会错的。”

“那好吧，”Thor大叹一声，“继续读。”

“不要冒进，”Sif继续读道，“即便当猫…在你身上蹭来蹭去，也并不代表你就可以随意上手抚摸。如果你急着接近它，只会破坏它对你产生的信任。不过猫跑走了也不要放弃，这只能说明你只是打输了一场战役，而不是输掉了整场战争。”

“那真是让人松了口气呢，”Thor说道，“如果他在我身上蹭，我就应当认为我赢得了整场战争喽。”

Sif没理会他的话，继续往下读：“用零食来讨好猫咪。”

“零食？我想这招应该会奏效的，条件是我得先明白他想要的是什么。我总不可能猎一头鹿丢给他嘛。”

“可以啊。我就喜欢鹿肉。”

“我也是啊，可我等是狗。他是只猫。”

“是狼啦，”她不满的说道，“可这只猫的举止为何非要如此怪异呢？我都开始觉得他那么做只是想把我等搞得摸不着头脑。”

“他的本意就是想让我等摸不着头脑。也许这么做，看着我为了取悦他绞尽脑汁而不得的模样能令他高兴。”

“或许如此，可这却令你很是不快，因此也就令我等不快。”她叹道，“不管怎样，我相信Galaxy大人的建议对你的吸血鬼伴侣颇为适用。你居高临下，发出声响还急急向他伸出手去，结果把他吓跑了。所以你必得轻声慢步，谨慎内敛，而且要用零食讨好他。”

“关于零食的问题我会求助于Steve Rogers的。我俩的伴侣曾互为恋人。他会知道我该如何迎合Loki的品味的。”

“他们曾是恋人吗？好奇怪啊。他二人看似甚是交好。不过他们确实都相貌俊雅。”

“他们确实俊逸动人，”Thor一脸想入非非的抬头望着屋顶，“非常动人。”

“你分心了。集中精神。”

“嗯？哦，对，集中精神。我非常专注。咱们刚刚说什么来着？”

“在说你急需你的伴侣重回你的身侧。”Sif微抬娥眉。“你最近因为这件事分神的次数愈发多了。”

“无需提醒，我当然清楚自己…分心了。”

“我虽不愿多言，但恕我直言，自从他出走后，你便一直魂不守舍。”

“什么？”Thor皱紧了眉头，“他一走就是十年，我不可能这十年来都魂不守舍。”

“有志者事竟成，”她有些担忧的说，“包括魂不守舍这件事。”

“或许吧。但Loki出走和寻找我兄弟这两件事一直搞得我心神不定。不过现在我找到了Steve Rogers，一旦我再次赢得Loki的爱，大家返回故里，一切都会趋于平静的。”

“我倒有个想法，”她说着合上了电脑。“我们应该联络Steve Rogers，邀他与我们共进午餐。总是闭门不出实在令人烦闷。”

“这想法甚好。只要能出门走走就再好不过了。”Thor跳起身来大大伸了个懒腰，继而微微一愣，从口袋里掏出了手机。“啊，是Steve Rogers打来的。看来是英雄所见略同啊。”

他按了接听键，将手机放在耳边。

“Steve Rogers！”他兴高采烈的说道，“怎么想起要给我打电话来了？”

“Thor，嗨，”Steve的声音显得很是焦急，“我这儿出了点事，需要你的帮助。”

“我乐意效劳，”Thor不由得皱起了眉头，“出什么事了？”

“是我的伴侣，Winter。他…他失踪了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *知识点：  
> 《飞狼》是美国八十年代拍摄的一套电视剧，九几年曾在国内播映。讲述几位神勇飞行员驾驶一架高科技直升机执行各种隐秘任务的故事。


	32. Chapter 32

“我去了他的公寓，也把从神盾局到这儿之间的所有地方都找了个遍，”一进到Loki的顶层公寓Steve就立刻说道。“Thor和他的狼群在搜索城里的绝大部分地区，Wanda也在想办法。他的手机打通了吗？”

“第一次还有通话音，但现在一打过去就直接进语音信箱了。”Loki说道，“要么就是手机关机了，要么就是不在服务区。”

“这城里还有哪个地方不在服务区啊？”

“不知道。连地铁里都有信号。也许在下水道里？”

“哦，我还真没想到这一点。那下一步就是去那儿找了。多谢，Loki。”

“不，Steve，我不是真的说–”

“等一下，我先接个电话，”Steve说着接起了手机，“嘿，Jo。Sharon怎么样？没出什么事吧？”

“早啊，Steve叔叔。”Josephine乐呵呵的答道。“她能自己吃点早餐了，而且还一直说自己这辈子都没这么精神过。他们想让她再留院观察几天，不过他们也都觉得她壮的像头牛。”

“那我就放心了。我之前担心死了。”

“现在你可以不用担心了。她恢复得相当好。我一直说这是奇迹，把那些大夫们烦得要死。其中一个还老拿她的气管插管说事儿，说护士动了插管，但是其他人都不信。”

“你就放他们一马吧，小祖宗。他们把Sharon照顾得挺周到的。不过我有个坏消息要说。我之前本来说今天要过去的，但现在突然有件重要的事要办。所以不好意思啊。”

“不用道歉，我懂的。不过说到这儿…你不来说不定也算是件好事吧。”

“此话怎讲啊？”

“呃，我跟Sharon说你只是我们家的老朋友，没什么工作关系，但她死活不信你们俩的相遇是巧合。她现在认定了是老妈派你来盯着她的，怎么说她都听不进去。”

“这也太扯了，这种事我怎么可能骗她嘛。而且Peggy也不是做这种事的人。”

“对呀，我也是这么跟Sharon说的。老妈绝不会再做那种事了。上回已经把她气炸锅了。”

“Peggy以前还真的派人监视过她呀？”

“派过，可那也是为了确保她安全嘛，而且那都是猴年马月以前的事了，当时她还在上大学呢。总之，我估计过个一两天她应该就能冷静下来了。你也知道的，Carter家的女人遇到事从来都是一腔热血的先冲上去再说。”

“呃…好吧，不过我还是觉得应该跟她面对面谈谈比较好。我不喜欢被人当成间谍。”

“可Steve叔叔，你就是间谍，我也是。”

“也是，可不是那种啦。不过还是先等等再说吧，我今天没法去看她了。”

“你那边有什么事那么重要啊？能跟我透露吗，还是那种炒鸡机密绝不外传的？”

“抱歉，是那种炒鸡机密绝不外传的。不过在你回去以前我肯定会去看你的，我保证。”

“你最好会来，否则别怪我去跟老妈告你的状啊。祝你办事顺利。”

“谢了。我会尽快给你打电话的。替我跟Sharon说我很高兴她痊愈了。”

“我会的。拜了。”

“拜拜，Jo Jo。”

“Jo Jo？”Loki挑起眉梢好奇的问。

“我朋友Josephine，”Steve说着将手机掖回口袋里。“她是Winter咬伤的那个女人的表妹。你确定你不介意我们把你家当成了行动基地了吗？你自己手头也有不少事儿。”

“Steve，我知道你肯定觉得我是那种小心眼儿又爱小题大做的人，”Loki说道，“不过我确实是这种人。可如果Winter都不见踪影、生死未卜，我还计较这些事的话，那我还算什么朋友啊？”

“你说得对，”Steve笑了笑，“谢谢你。我知道他让你受了不少罪，可即便这样你依旧很关心他，这对我来说意义重大。”

“胡说，”Loki有些不好意思的换了换坐姿，“他肯定跟你说起过我的事，也肯定跟你说过我有多离经叛道。”

“对，他说的是他那一边儿的故事。但你俩之间的关系很复杂，而且还大起大落的。所以就算他提起，也都是就着他的性子说的。”

“我懂了。就算没有偏见，我过去的许多行为也甚是下作。我想你对我的印象肯定不会好到哪儿去。”

“哎，”Steve耸了耸肩，“你那是少不更事罢了。”

“你说什么？”

“Winter将你转变成吸血鬼的时候，你还是个孩子呢。你本来就涉世不深，又突然间变成了另一种生物，不得不重新学习处世之道和自我认知，这些对你而言一定很艰难吧。”

“确实，”Loki别开了视线，“非常艰难。”

“我很抱歉，是我僭越了。”

“不不，并没有。我只是有些措手不及。从没有谁这样和我谈及我的转变。”

“大多数人并不像我这样感同身受。”Steve说着在Loki身边的安乐椅里坐了下来。“咱们俩转变的时候还都是孩子呢。Winter转变的时候其实也很年轻，可他比咱们多活了几百年，早已接受了自身的转变。所以和他比起来，你我只能算是刚刚学会走路而已。”

“我想是吧，”Loki微微一笑，“真是奇了，你和我出身虽然有着天壤之别，可在年纪上却并没有太大的差距。”

“你是哪年生人？”

“1845年。”

“那我出生的时候你已经73岁了。”

“是啊，可这其中的51年是在我自然死亡之后啊。Winter转变我的时候我才22岁，即便是在那个年代，这个年纪也是少不更事啊。”

“所以我说啊，你那时还是个孩子呢。你的所作所为只是为了适应自己新获得的力量，以及随之而来的离群索居，所以别太苛责自己了。”

“其实我一直都是离群索居的。因为我疾病缠身，我家族的尊贵地位，更因为我从我母亲那里继承来的窥视万物之力，所以我和任何潜在同伴之间都没什么共同语言。我总觉得…自己跟别人格格不入。”

“所以你才会去寻找吸血鬼吗？你认为这样就可以跟其他离群索居、格格不入的人交上朋友了？”

“这只是一部分原因。可我觉得应该是那种…无力感吧，这才是驱使我前往的主因。我一直都过着一种受到庇护的隐居生活，没有我母亲的指引，我的窥视万物之力就像是一扇通往宇宙风暴的窗户。我对外部世界的浩瀚与宽广程度，还有相比之下我本身的无足轻重和渺小根本毫无防备。我想要有所把控，我想要拥有自我保护的能力。”

“可为什么非要找Winter不可呢？”

“大多数具有强大力量的吸血鬼都是既老朽又乖戾，接近他们无异于自寻死路。可Winter的年纪虽大，但力量却正值巅峰，而且还保有大部分的人性。另外，他是他们族裔中现存的最为俊美绝伦的人。于是我开始研究他，了解关于他的一切。我甚至想办法购得了一幅由Pietro Ricci*绘制的圣塞巴斯蒂安*画像，据说画中人的样貌就是参照他画的。

当我对他有了详尽的了解后，我开始每晚都动用巫咸之力四处搜寻，直到终于找到了。虽然这么做险些要了我的命，可我终于看到了他。他和我想象的一模一样，不但年长强大，更是英俊潇洒、活力十足，与传说中一般无二。

我之后只要一有时间就会动用法力看他，一边找寻他身在何处、兴趣癖好，一边制定计划。我打算漂洋过海去到美利坚的纽约市，然后向他提出，只要他肯转变我，我不仅会与他结成生意伙伴，还会奉上我丰厚财产的一半。然而我的巫咸之力却无法告诉我这一计划能否成功，不过我最后还是认为值得冒这个风险，于是我便启程了。

他本人实是要比在窥视时所见还要俊美千万倍，他身上散发出的力量如同火焰一般。我同时也意识到自己被他所吸引的设想是正确的。他和我一样，非常孤单寂寞。他渴望获得他人的陪伴，更希望有一位能与他平起平坐的伙伴来分担永生不死带来的负担。

我本该惧怕他的，可初生牛犊不怕虎，我直接找到他并说出了我的提议。他先是对我凶相毕露，试图吓得我落荒而逃，可一见他迟迟不痛下杀手，我就知道他采纳了我的建议。

若我当时只知一味的撒钱，那他肯定会因为我的无知傲慢而当场结果了我。我给了他一直想要的东西，一个伙伴。我同时很清楚的告诉他，我的提议是有时效的，容不得他犹豫不决。结果他象征性的驳斥了一番，没过多久便答应要转变我。”

“你那时快要死了，对吗？”Steve问，“所以你的提议才会有时效？”

“我…是跟他说我将不久于人世了，”Loki有些迟疑的说道，“不过这话并不完全是真的。”

“你假称自己患病？”

“我是真的得了病，但不是马上就会一命呜呼的那种。这种病在慢慢侵蚀我的身体，我不时就会控制不住的全身发抖抽搐，而且通体疼痛不已。我可以继续存活多年，但身体机能会逐渐退化，变得无法自理，只能靠佣人伺候，直到油尽灯枯。这我无论如何也绝不能接受。而且若是Winter不答应我的请求，我也有另一套方案。”

“那你的候补方案又是什么？跑去让狼人咬吗？”

“我会选择自尽。让自己有尊严的死去。”

“哦。这事他知道吗？”

“他对你所谓的这个候补方案并不知情，可很久以前我就对他坦白，说那时我并没有像我说的那样行将就木。”

“他对此有什么反应？”

“他骂我是条毒蛇，是个厚颜无耻的骗子。他说我活该从他身上获得邪恶的诅咒，还说我应该被那些基督教徒们架起柴堆烧死。然后他便冲出门去，这一走就是一年。”

“我觉得他似乎总是这么干。一走了之，把你一个人丢下不管。”

“出走是他能真正惩罚我的唯一方法。他若是留下来继续和我争吵不休，至少我还能明白他很在乎我，不是真心想要伤害我的。”

“这种关系很不健康啊，Loki。”

“何止啊，不过你倒也无需担心。我的实力几乎与他不相上下，我受过系统的拳击和剑术训练，而他则是精于街头斗殴。论争吵他根本不是我的对手。可若真是动起手来，我俩却也谁都占不到便宜。倘若他真的生气了，就会丢下我负气出走，直到他厌倦了外头的妓馆娼寮和富贵人家的‘狩猎别馆’，想找个可以共赴云雨而又不怕失手错杀的对手时，他才会回来。可自从我对他坦白了我生病的事以后，即便他出走归来后，我们的关系也再回不到原来那个样子了。他无法原谅我在这件事上对他撒谎。我觉得他是为了转变了我而感到自责。”

“不过照这么说，他好像对你并不怎么有耐心啊。”

“可不是嘛，”Loki大笑起来，“倒也不只是我，Winter对任何人任何事都缺乏耐心。估计是他身上那股子爱尔兰乡土气太浓了吧。”

“我还真挺想看看那个时候的他呢，操着浓重的爱尔兰口音什么的，我想那样子一定特别可爱。”

“确实非常迷人。不过他摒弃了那个口音我倒是蛮高兴。因为那时候他说的话我有一半儿听不懂，而另一半儿，我又拿不准他话里的意思究竟是认真的还是开玩笑。布鲁克林本地的口音倒是蛮适合他的。不知为何让人觉得他这样更自然。”

“我也喜欢他现在说话的方式，”Steve微微一笑，“他的口音听来很有…家的感觉。”

“那是当然啦，你爱他，而他也很爱你。他现在跟以前比真的是截然不同了，甚至让我有些懊悔自己没有发生这样的改变。”

“此话怎讲呢？”

“你的爱不但改变了Winter的生活，还让他变得更加的优秀。可我跟Thor在一起的时候，我却还是跟原来别无二致。我隐藏自己的真实想法，肆意摆布别人，四处占便宜，杀害无辜的人类。我并没有发生任何的变化。”

“可是，Loki，Winter发生变化并非一朝一夕的事。爱虽然是一种强大的正能量，可它并不是什么神奇的愈病良方。他会有现在这样脱胎换骨的变化，是要归功于他多年来的不懈努力和坚定意志的。”

“Steve，我想跟你说说心里话，你能别告诉别人吗？”

“当然，”Steve说道，“除非是会伤害到你或其他人的事。你尽可以对我吐露，我绝不告诉任何人。”

“真是好笑，我居然真的相信你。”Loki笑道，“你还真的是纯善无暇呢。”

“我…我想是吧，”Steve忍不住羞红了脸颊，“我一直尽力做到最好。”

“你也确实做到了。我想告诉你的事让我非常无地自容。我曾经爱过Winter。我真的是穷尽了自己年轻却无邪的心去爱他的。虽然我从一开始就清楚他并不爱我，可我还是舍不得放手。我轻贱自己，任凭他如何对待我都一味的隐忍。当我明白他终于还是抛弃了我之后，我逐渐让自己变得冷酷，让自己变得更加强大，变得无情、冷感、功于心计。然而我变得越是强大，就越为自己曾那么作贱自己任人利用感到羞耻。我发誓绝不会再被爱情冲昏头脑，此生都绝不再对任何人动情。”

“那么Thor呢？你说过你爱他的，你也同意要做他的伴侣了呀。”

“我嘴上说爱他，可其实我并不爱。当他对我表白了爱意，请求我做他的伴侣时，我却认为这是进一步扩大自己影响力的绝佳机会。我已经成了他的议会中举足轻重的存在，如果能够成为他的伴侣，那就可以像垂帘听政那样大权在握了。我就是这样的人。就如同Thor说我是满腹诡计，Winter骂我是满口谎言的毒蛇一样。你为我担忧我非常感激，可你只是白费口舌罢了。我已经无药可救了。”

“不，”Steve摇着头坚定的说道，“我不认为有谁是无药可救的，而你也绝非如此。你只是装出一副冷漠疏离、自私自利的样子罢了，但掩藏在厚重坚冰之下的，其实是一个伤痕累累、惊恐万状，害怕再次受到伤害的孩子而已。你深爱着Thor就像他深爱着你一样，但你却害怕接受这个事实。害怕自己一旦放下心防，接受这份爱意，自己会失去些什么。”

Loki靠回到椅里，眼望着窗外，双唇紧抿，一脸若有所思的神情。他的气味闻起来并非恼怒，所以Steve觉得静待对方回答。过了良久，Loki从金质烟盒里取出了一根黑色香烟点上，然后自顾自的喷云吐雾起来。

“Thor并不爱我，”半晌他才终于开口，“他爱上的是我的手段和计谋，而不是本真的我。迟早有一天他会发现我的本性，觉得我不值得他所爱，然后就会将我弃若敝履。我现在所做的只不过是在加快这个进程罢了。”

“得了吧，Loki，”Steve忍不住叹了口气，“我不但比他年轻一千多岁，而且力量还不及他的一半，可即使如此我都能一眼看穿了你。你真以为他在爱上你时对你一无所知吗？”

“他不可能了解我的，”Loki盯着手中香烟的火焰，麻木的说道，“像他那样的人怎么可能会爱上我这种货色呢？”

“怎么–听着，我不知道这是不是跟吸血鬼的性质有关，还是你们种族的约定俗成，可你跟Winter对自我的认知简直是不可理喻。你们明知自己有多么俊美迷人，可却生生的把这些看成了自己唯一的可取之处。你们对自己如此妄自菲薄让我看了真是起急冒火。”

“除了妄自菲薄，生活教会我们的东西实在屈指可数。Winter是个被人豢养的男妓，我则是个不更世事的跛子。然后我们就沦为了以吸食生灵血液为生的寄生虫一般的恶魔。与这一点相比，我们身上那些所谓的可取之处实在不值一提。”

“你们完全可以不用去比啊。Winter做到了猎而不杀。虽然在九头蛇的时候他曾被迫杀戮，但他在过去的七十年中从没有刻意地杀害过一个人类。”

“可在我们的族裔中，这却被视为懦弱的行为。”

“对，可你们的族裔是笃信狼血有毒、离群索居要好过有人照应呢。就整体族群而言，吸血族其实并不怎么聪明。”

“这话倒也很是在理。说起来–等等等等，我想到你们该怎么对付那个Allan上尉的办法了。”

“真的？”Steve微一皱眉，“这可跟主题严重不搭嘎呀，Loki。”

“不不，是有因果关系的。你很快就明白了。”Loki急忙说道，“如果一个人要达成某种目的，而他的力量又远不及周围的人，那他该怎么办？”

“我…不知道。”

“他会像我一样，善用信息、诡计和骗术。记住我的话吧，当一个实力远不及自己的对手在对仗时却主动向你挑战，那么他知道的绝对远不止如此。这个Allan上尉只是区区人类。不管他的真正目的是什么，除非他是个十足的傻子，否则他是不会大摇大摆的擅闯虎穴的。”

“在我看来他并不是个傻瓜。他肯定是有所隐藏的。可咱们要如何获知他的目的呢？Fury不允许我们审问他，因为除非我们有板上钉钉的实锤，否则-他的原话是，他可不想得罪国防部那些动不动就爱放大招儿的傻逼。”

“那咱们就以彼之术还治彼身，”Loki露出一抹狡黠的笑容，“若是说到玩这种手腕，跟我比起来他可嫩得很呢。”

* * *

  
**Soldat。**

**Soldat，醒醒。**

我…我没睡。我看不见。我这是在哪儿？

**我们要去个安全的地方。去地下。**

地下？

**废弃的地铁站。很快就到了。**

我怎么什么都看不见？

**试着张开眼睛。必须用我们的视线看才行。**

我们的视线？

**不用眼睛。我们的身体可以看见。你必须试一试。**

Bucky不禁觉得这话听来有些蠢，他根本不明白什么叫试一试，可他还是集中起精神努力一试。当一直缠绕着他的那种麻木的漂浮之感突然改变时，他的头脑不禁一惊，只觉仿佛有一股强大的电流击打着自己的四肢百骸。

他感觉到自己忽而抓握着石头攀爬，忽而蹲身潜行、继而闪转腾挪。然后飞速下落，在半空中找到抓手就势又荡回半空，两脚着地后立刻拔足飞奔起来。但这一切都不是凭借自己的意志做到的。他现在根本无法控制自己的身体。

我能感觉到我们。我们的身体，但我还是什么都看不见。

**闭上你的眼睛。**

我什么都做不了，要怎么闭眼啊？

**试着闭眼。**

好吧，但这不会–嘿，居然成功了！我操他奶奶的！现在是大白天耶！

**现在是早上。**

我已经有四百年没见过阳光了！周围一切都那么…光鲜亮丽的。恶心。

**对，很恶心。**

至少我现在知道自己不想念阳光了。咱们特么在房顶上干什么？

**躲藏。等待。不能被发现。**

被发现？被谁？

**人。**

我们长得很吓人吗？我们长什么样啊？

**很大。很黑。有很多牙。会吓跑人类。**

听来确实挺吓人的。

**还必须躲避狼人。那个女巫。他们在找我们。**

他们要找我们的话不用眼睛也找得到，项圈。就是那些狼人嗅不到咱们的气味，女巫也能用魔法感知到我们的。

**不，狼人嗅不到我们。女巫也无法用魔法感知我们。**

哦，那是为什么呀？你是个恶魔吗？

**黑洞。**

什么？

**活生生的黑洞。**

OK…我说真的，这听起来太尼玛酷了。

**对，很酷。**

不过我不太明白你是什么意思。

**我的族群。活生生的黑洞。饥饿。巢穴。万众一智。由深渊之神创造。**

哇靠，创造来做什么呢？

**奴隶。服从他的命令。吞噬一切生命和光亮。用来再造黑洞。**

你的族人生来就受到奴役是吗？

**对。**

你现在还是奴隶吗？

**不，逃出来，打败了他。深渊之神被禁锢了。吵闹机器里的人死了。老人也死了。再也不做奴隶了。**

我也再不要做奴隶了。项圈…你不会把我当做你的奴隶吧？

**不叫项圈。不会把你当做奴隶的。不再那样了。**

我知道你不再是我的那个项圈了，可我不知道该怎么称呼你。你叫什么名字？

**毒液。**

你的名字居然叫毒液？卧槽，这名字屌爆了！

**对，屌爆了。**

这名字是你自己选的吗？

**不是。在与宿主结合前我没有名字。我们叫毒液。我和我的另一半一起。**

你的另一半是谁？

**不知道。只能感觉到他不在了。看不到他的脸。想不起他的名字。**

受制于九头蛇之前的事你还能想起来吗？

**只能想起一些。记得黑洞。记得巢穴。万众一智。然后…就没有了。只有感觉。孤单。痛苦。哀伤。愤怒。饥饿。永远都很饥饿。**

那太糟了。我很难过。

**你为我的痛苦感到难过，为什么？**

从那些记忆，或者说是你展示给我看的东西里，我感受到了他们对你所做的一切。还有你承受的痛苦。他们也是那么对待我的。他们抹去了咱们的记忆，把咱们变成了奴隶。我所受的痛苦和你是一样的。

**是的。非常相像。但要小得多，因为你的个子小很多。**

我想是吧。

**而且你也更弱小。我非常强大。**

我能感觉到。你强大得不可思议了，而且速度也超快。

**对。超级快。**

我想要帮你，毒液。我想帮你找到你的另一半。

**为什么？**

就像我对你经受的痛苦感到难过一样。那些对我们施虐的人虽然已经死了，可我们依旧在为他们的暴行受苦。如果我可以帮到你，也许就能稍微减轻一些他们造成的伤害。

**你很善良。喜欢你。之前就喜欢你。**

你之前就喜欢我？

**对。你的心很善良。没有残暴和仇恨。**

呃，我成为士兵的时候很残暴，毒液。

**是我让你变得残暴的。你自己并不想那样。**

是他们逼你让我那样的。你自己也不想这么做的呀。我很抱歉。

**我也很抱歉。**

靠，咱们已经到了呀？你攀爬蹿蹦的本事还真棒呢。

**对，我很会攀爬蹿蹦。**

咱们从那个井口进去吧。你能把井盖撬开吗？

**可以。我很强壮。**

快点。趁没被人发现赶快下去。

**太小了。我们进不去。**

能进去的。你只需要滑进去就行。

**卡住了。**

咱们可以脱困。往那边挪一点–好，现在把胳膊抬起来–看吧？我就说进得去的嘛。

**对，我们滑的很顺畅。**

先别走呢。咱们得先钻过这些下水箅子才能进去。你要是走了我会被晒成灰烬的。

**不会走的。**

嘿，等等。到那辆卡车旁边去。我想用车窗照照咱俩的样子。

**我们看起来超酷。**

卧槽，咱们太他妈大个儿了。你还一嘴的獠牙。

**对，满嘴獠牙。咬脑袋很方便。**

脑袋？你吃人脑袋？

**对，脑袋。还有巧克力。**

恶心，巧克力？你怎么吃那种垃圾食品啊？

**你才恶心！才不是垃圾食品！味道很好的。**

看来1630年以后他们就改了巧克力的配方了，因为我上一次吃那玩意儿的时候，感觉就好像嚼烧糊的白灰似的。

**可能改配方了。不知道什么是烧糊的白灰。**

哇噻。咱们看起来还真像活生生的黑洞呢。

**其他人会害怕我们。他们不明白。你必须把我藏起来。**

Steve会明白的。

**喜欢Steve。他是好人。你很爱他。**

对，我爱他。

**你也是好人。**

谢谢。

**虽然不像Steve那样特别好，但还算好。**

谢了。

**不客气。**

听着，你自己也说Steve是好人的，对吧？如果你能让我跟他谈谈的话，他会帮助我们的。他不会让那些人把你带走的。

**不清楚。我想相信他，但是…他很强大。有很强大的力量。**

你害怕他会伤害你。

**是的。**

好吧，这样行不行。我们先把你藏起来。我给Steve打电话跟他报个平安，然后把单独约出来和咱们碰面，跟他单独谈谈。先看看他什么反应，然后再让他见你。

**没法给Steve打电话，这里没有电话。**

我手机呢？

**你昏迷的时候它老是发出吵闹的声音。从楼顶上扔下去了。**

真是谢谢你了。看来只能等天黑以后再去Loki家了。等所有人都冷静下来以后，再把Steve带到别的地方单谈。这样的话，就算他真吓劈了的话，不过我知道他不会，咱们要逃走也方便。这么做你总该放心了吧？

**如果我们逃走，他们会追杀我们的。**

我现在就跟你说清楚，我们没必要逃走的。Steve是不会那样的。

**他会生气的，以为我伤害了你。**

他不会的，因为我会把一切都跟他解释清楚的。

**也许吧。我不确定。害怕。**

既然我们要这么做，那你就要相信我，毒液。你知道我不是在骗你的。我保证，你可以信赖Steve。

**一定要去Loki家找他吗？**

我们总不能去神盾局吧？他就这两个去处。

**不信任Loki。说谎。用化学气味。还想要杀你。**

对，可…这些事都得怪我啦。

**是的。我都听到了。你们俩都很愚蠢。互相伤害。**

我知道啦。可我在努力纠正错误啊。

**他必须回到他的伴侣身边去。这才是正确的。**

我们不能逼他那么做，可谁知道呢，没准儿你能帮他懂点儿道理。

**道理，对。他很不讲道理。**

他还小嘛。而且浑浑噩噩的。可他的本质是好的。他只是害怕，而且很受伤。

**对。你伤害了他，让他很害怕。**

毒液童鞋，没人教过你什么叫给人留面子吗？

**没有。**

好吧。你简直就是Steve二号。

**才不是Steve二号。我比Steve更酷！**

嗷~，别不高兴啦。我知道你比Steve更酷。

**也更吓人。一嘴獠牙。还吃人。**

Steve也吃人，只不过只吃坏人。

**我也只吃坏人。只吃坏人不是Steve发明的。**

好好好。你比Steve更酷更吓人，而且你是第一个只吃坏人的人，行了吧？

**饿了。**

我怎么觉得你老是饿呀。

**对。总是饿。非常饥饿。**

那等太阳一落山，我就去找个血食。但你必须保证别再施用毒液了。我们已经要了迪厅那两个人的命，还差点儿杀了Sharon。

**保证不再用毒液了。**

而且就算你饿了也不许再逼着我咬人了。我不会让咱们饿肚子的。

**你会的。你喝狼血结果让咱们都很难受。好久好久都不喝香甜的人血。**

既然我现在知道了你需要人血，那以后我不再那么做就是了。你要是早点儿告诉我，我早就乖乖去找人血了，而不是突然兽性大发四处杀人。

**我试着跟你说了，结果你蹿儿了。**

你把我吵醒还叫我soldat，把我吓个半死。你觉得我能怎么反应啊？

**你太容易受惊了。我们到了。藏到车厢里去。**

天呐，这玩意儿得有一百多年的历史了吧。这门子肯定打不开的。只能用扯的了。

**门很脆弱。地球的金属太烂了。**

呃，这里面一股子腥臊恶臭的窨井味儿。

**气味无关紧要。这里没有阳光也没有人。你应该很安全。**

算是吧。不过这儿还是又脏又恶心。

**吸血鬼又脆弱，又复杂。人类虽然更脆弱，但简单。**

对吼，他们晒太阳不怕化成灰，所以算是简单些吧。不过我们能拿他们当饭吃，所以算优势互补啦。

**我要潜回你体内了，你需要休息。**

嘿，毒液？你原有的另一半是个人类吗？

**是的。我记得他的心跳和温暖。想念他。为他感到难过。**

我懂的。我们会找到他的。我会帮你的。

**准备好了吗？**

好了。

“啊啊啊–嗷！卧槽，这感觉真是异常怪异啊。”

_你会习惯的。到时就不觉得那么怪异了。_

“希望如此，这感觉就跟Jonah被从鲸鱼肚子里吐出来了似的*。”Bucky咕哝道。

他踢开脚步的一些杂物，然后躺倒在陈旧破损的车厢座椅间的地板上。

“日落的时候叫醒我好吗？”他打了个哈欠，“到时候我们先去找血食，然后就去Loki家。”

_好，会叫你的。_

“晚安，毒液。”

_晚安，soldat。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *知识点：  
> Pietro Ricci：意大利画家，以绘制巴洛克风格画作著称，作品以古希腊传说、圣经故事为主。  
> 圣塞巴斯蒂安：天主教圣徒之一，传闻称其长相甚为俊美，高卢国王对其爱慕不已，不惜用一半的江山换取他的爱，但圣塞巴斯蒂安是虔诚的天主教徒，宁死也不肯答应，国王恼羞成怒，于是将他捆起来乱箭射死，并将他的‘尸体’丢进了粪坑里。后来一位妇人发现了垂危的他，将他救回细心照料直至他痊愈。圣经故事中说，当他在妇人家中养伤时，一位盲眼的小女孩曾寸步不离的守在他身旁，他问那孩子是否笃信天主，并在她额头画了个十字，女孩坚定的回答她笃信，随即便双眼复明。所以后世画家的笔下，这位圣人的身上都少不了一支箭。  
> 约拿和大鱼：圣经福音中约拿和大鱼的故事，约拿是上帝的仆从，上帝要他前往尼尼微城，让那座罪恶贯满盈的城市中的人们忏悔自己的罪并跟从上帝，但约拿不愿去，于是乘船驶向另一座城市打算躲避上帝，上帝掀起惊涛飓浪阻止船前行，船员们祈祷无果后只得将约拿扔进了海里，一条大鱼随即将他吞进肚里，约拿在鱼腹中诚心悔改，三天后，大鱼将他吐在了沙滩上。复1纽约之战的时候Tony曾引用过这个典故。


	33. Chapter 33

“你很清楚这是为什么，Romanoff探员。”Fury局长斩钉截铁的说道，“我们与美国政府之间一直保持着非常微妙的关系，双方也有各种复杂的协约。咱们双方都同意要保有一定的业务透明度，尤其是在涉及到具有国际级影响的高价值资产的事情上更是如此。”

“这我明白，Fury局长，”Tash的怒意越来越盛。“但这事也有手下留情的条件–”

“就算是有手下留情的条件，也不能让国防部把咱们视作危险。”他厉声打断了她的话。“就这么决定了。让Allan上尉去审问冬日战士。”

“可是长官，我们有理由相信–”

“没什么可是的，探员。执行命令。”

“是，长官。”Tash咬着牙说道。她转过身去，而那位金发CIA探员此刻正尴尬地站在她身后，一脸此地无银三百两的神情。“看来你终于如愿了，Allan上尉。”

她甩了甩火红的头发，愠怒地疾步走出门去，Allan上尉则施施然的跟了上去。

“抱歉啦，”两人进到电梯里时他才说，“我真不知道你上司会当着我的面责骂你。”

“你才不觉得抱歉呢，省省吧你。”她冷冰冰的怼道。

“的确是呢。”他笑了笑，“其实看着你被那么呼来喝去的还挺有意思的呢。不过这种情况似乎并不多见啊。”

“我跟同僚之间有没有分歧与你无关，Allan上尉。只希望见到冬日战士值得你如此大费周章。”

“谢谢，我也是这么想的。”

他们来到地下，上到了用来询问证人、关押和审讯疑犯的楼层。Tash领着他穿过一条走廊，进了一间门口写着‘审讯室A’的房间后便让他在此稍等，然后便关上门出去了。

回到监控室，Tash打开了监视器，调出了审讯室A的闭路监控视频。Allan上尉双手环胸坐在屋内的椅子上，一副百无聊赖的欠揍样。过了几分钟，房门开启。他回头一看见来人，整个人立刻坐得直挺挺的。

冬日战士，一双略显哀伤的蓝色大眼，一头栗色长发乱蓬蓬的披在肩上，身着防弹护甲和黑色作战军裤。和他所知的（与为数不多的几张模糊的照片上那个带着面具的人影）一模一样。士兵在他对面坐下，怒目拧眉地看着他，Tash看着Allan目不转睛的盯着对方那只机械臂看。

“喂，”他用低哑的嗓音问道，“你到底想怎样？”

“卧槽，”Allan说着有些紧张的搓了搓手，“我没想到居然能与冬日战士面对面交谈。我本想说荣幸之至的，不过鉴于你是个杀人如麻的凶犯，所以你懂的。”

士兵面无表情的瞪着他。

“那么，恕我，呃…恕我多嘴一问，这条机械臂是怎么回事？”Allan试探道。“我之前没见过，那些报告里提都没提过这玩意儿。”

“这有何妨，”士兵干巴巴的回道，“我乐不得跟你大谈九头蛇砍掉了我的胳膊，然后把这件武器安在了我身上。顺便告诉你，我肩膀上的神经被切断烧毁的感觉超赞，对我来说简直是特么小菜一碟呢。”

“哦，呃，抱歉。”

“你能不能有屁快放，别浪费别人的时间？”

“好的，我总要先理一理思绪嘛。我一紧张脑子就爱打结。你曾经是九头蛇的杀手，对吧？”

“对。”

“那么说，你杀害第三世界国家的无辜民众，行刺宗教人士和主张和平的政治领袖什么的，都是在服从他们的指令喽。”

“用不着给我上历史课，”士兵平淡的答道，“我知道自己的所作所为。”

“好。我有点儿不太确定而已，因为神盾局的人跟我说你当时是被洗脑了的。那算是某种精神控制吗？”

“他们摧毁了我的大脑，把我变成了一台没有思想的杀人机器。这算得上是你说的那种精神控制吗？”

“我…我想不算吧。既然他们毁了你的大脑，那他们又是如何控制你的呢？”

“用一个项圈。”

“电击项圈吗？”

“不。是一个被施了咒的工具。他们通过那个东西传达命令和信息，在我们不服从的时候就会用那东西惩罚我们。”

“我们？”

“我和其他超自然生物。我们都得戴那种东西。”

“也就是说，你们都必须戴，呃…项圈。可你是个吸血鬼啊，你那么强大，为什么不能毁掉它？”

“在我的大脑恢复正常后，我确实毁掉了它。我就是用这种方法逃走的。”

“那是什么时候的事？”

“1985年。”

“但这条机械手臂是新的呀。你刚刚说是九头蛇给你安上的。”

“他们再次把我抓了回去，就在几个月前。”

“哦，我明白了。他们又把那个项圈给你戴上了？”

“不，他们造了个新的。如果我毁掉这个新项圈，它就会把我杀死。”

“操。这一次你又是怎么逃脱的呢？”

“女巫替他们在我的机械臂上施了咒，但她偷偷在其中加上了一个小咒语，这样她能够短暂地控制机械臂。她用机械臂毁掉了她自己的项圈，然后向Steve–是Rogers队长–求助。之后他们把我押解回九头蛇，毁掉了控制项圈的设备。”

Allan上尉听罢立刻探身过来，“有设备在控制项圈？什么样的设备？”

“我不知道。这不是我的专长。”

“了解了，”Allan点了点头。“能彻底逃出九头蛇的掌控必定是大快人心啊。恭喜你啦。”

“这些事其他人也都知情。你为什么非要来问我呢？”

“这个嘛，你毕竟是史上最强的恐怖分子，同时还是超牛掰级的吸血鬼。美国政府可不会因为你突然不会对国际安全不构成威胁了而就此对你既往不咎。”

“而你觉得只凭当面和我谈上几句就能确定我构不构得成威胁吗？”

“呃，我还是很会看人的，”Allan上尉说着挠了挠下巴。“不过就算我再怎么会看人，若是见不到本尊，我也很难说出个一二三来。你懂的。”

“我不懂。你到底在说什么？”

“我是说，呃…你事前肯定做足了功课，所以才能模仿得这么惟妙惟肖。我虽然拜服不已，但你并不是真正的冬日战士。所以就别扯淡了，告诉我你的上司们为什么要派你过来？你们想从我这儿得到什么？”

“你特么又凭什么觉得我们想从你身上得到些什么呢？”

“差不多得了啊。”Allan上尉说道，“这种阵仗我可没少见过，我还会感觉不出在被你们审问来吗？Fury和Romanoff的戏虽然做得很足，但他们绝不会在没搬出国会来压人的情况下就让我见冬日战士的。”

“你真的有能力鉴别他们能做什么，不能做什么吗？”

“也许有，也许没有。不过这都不重要，因为你并不是他。”

士兵注视了他片刻，继而一丝笑意爬上了嘴角。紧接着，笼罩着他的幻影便消失殆尽，显露出一位身材精瘦、衣着考究的黑发男子，只见他一双绿眸，浑身散发着贵族气息。

“你很机灵，上尉，”Loki操着优美的英音说道，“不过你是怎么知道我并不是士兵本人的呢？除非…啊，你肯定知道一些关于他的内情，所以才识破了幻术。”

“我–我，呃…这不是重点，”Allan说道，只是刚刚那种自满的架势有些动摇了。“除非你告诉我这是怎么回事，否则我是不会向你们透露任何信息的。所以赶紧说吧。”

“冬日战士是神盾局的资产。我们对他实施保护和监控。但是你一来就开始四处打探他的消息，而就在这个时候，我们突然间就找不到他了。不能不说这实在是太凑巧了。”

“你们说找不着他是他妈什么意思啊？”Allan质问道，那一脸难以置信的神情似乎并不是装的。“你们他妈的怎么会把这样的资产搞丢了的？神盾局就是这么监控手底下人的吗？”

“你看来很生气啊，上尉，”Loki老神在在的说道，“有没有感觉到被逼入死角了呢？”

“我生气是因为我受够了听你在这儿扯谎，你个吸血怪。”

“扯谎？若是个诚实的人一定会为此大发雷霆的。不过你倒是说说看，一个诚实的人用这些来做什么？”

说着，他从外套口袋里掏出了一把黑色的小球，还有几个大小相同的银色小球扔在了桌子上。

Allan上尉看了看那些东西，又看了看他，脸色立时变了。“你特么从哪儿找到的？”

“在对神盾局ICU病区进行例行扫描的时候，在那里检测出未授权施咒的残迹，”Loki说着拿起一个黑色小球在手里来回把玩着，“我们搜查了你的房间。我算不上是幻术大师，顶多就是个玩票的罢了，可即便是我也认得出这是一次性掩蔽咒，那些银色的则是用来致人瘫痪昏迷的。”

“这些都是我在工作时必须要用的东西，”Allan怒瞪着他，“而且我有携带它们的许可。”

“确实。可你在神盾局的地盘上是无权使用它们的。在关押九头蛇疑犯的治疗室内更不能用。他本来已经恢复知觉了的，可很遗憾的是，他现在又陷入昏迷了。这到底是怎么回事呢，你知道吗？”

“不知道。”Allan双手环胸，一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势。

“这么说来，你跟我们那位吸血鬼资产的失踪也没有任何关系喽。”

“没有。我特么甚至都–我受够你们这帮混蛋怪胎了，”他突然站起身来。“我不玩了。到此为止。”

“坐下。”一声低喝从背后传来，吓了他一个激灵。

他不由自主的坐回到椅子上，抬头却看见Steve正站在门口。

“操的，不是吧你？”他勉强挤出一抹讪笑，“你们不会是想一个唱红脸一个唱白脸吧？我还告诉你，Rogers，你这个哥特伪娘哥们儿都没问出个屁来，你就算再摆暖男样也是白搭。”

“你搞错了唷，上尉，”Loki露出一抹恶毒的笑容，“我才是那个唱红脸的。”

Steve的蓝色瞳仁仿佛被火焰点燃了一般，瞬间烧成了晶亮的金黄色。还不待Allan有所反应，Steve已经一把薅住了他的脖领子将他拎了起来，然后猛然将他撞在了墙上，这一下撞得他连气都喘不上来了。

“你他妈到底想干嘛！”他惊喘道，“你这是公然袭击联邦特工！”

“我看你只能跟这位狼兄商量了，上尉，”Loki凉凉的说道，“不过他一变成这个样子就很不讲道理的。”

Steve抬起一只胳膊死死按住了他的胸口，俯身凑到近前，咧开嘴露出锋利的獠牙，喉咙中发出一声骇人的低吼。

“怎么可能–他太强壮了！”Allan死命的挣扎却纹丝没动。“我推不开他。”

Loki好奇的偏过头去看着他。“你凭什么觉得你能推开他呢？Steve是个狼人，而你不过是区区一个凡人罢了。”

“猎手！”被Steve无比强壮的胳膊压得喘不上气来，Allan只能断断续续的说道。“我是个–恶魔猎手！”

Steve立刻放开了手，任由他摔倒在地，捧着胸口不停的喘大气。

“咱们早该这么做的，”他对Loki说道，“这可比让人穿越到其他界层去查他的底容易多了。”

“哼，”Loki耸了耸肩，“事后诸葛亮呗。”

“起来，”Steve一边喝道，一边用脚踢了踢Allan，“你到底对Winter做了什么？”

“我发誓，我真的什么都不知道。”Allan边喘气边爬起身来。“我都没见过他，也从没跟他说过话。我一整晚都呆在这儿，在我自己房里。”

Steve眯着眼上下打量了他一番，“他闻起来到没有撒谎。不过他要想隐藏自己的气味也不是不可能。”

“我没撒谎，”Allan坚持道，“我也要找冬日战士。”

“你找他到底是他妈要干嘛，猎手！”Steve吼道，怒意又起。

Allan见状立刻退开一步，双手举在身前。“喂喂喂，狼兄，冷静。我找的不是他。他身上藏匿着一件九头蛇从美国政府手里偷走的东西，我必须把它找回来。”

“什么东西？”

“一件武器。他们命令我们去找，我们于是查到了九头蛇身上。可当我们去到那座小岛的时候，上面的那座基地已经被毁了，我们后来才听说是你们捣毁了那里。所以我们就追到这儿来，想查出武器的下落。”

“他们怎么会派一队打怪的人去追回武器呢？”突然出现在Steve身旁的Tash开口问道。

“因为那不是件普通的武器。”Allan答道。

“那是什么？”Steve问。

“那他妈是绝密。我只能告诉你们那玩意儿不是咱们这个世界的东西。如果你们能帮我找到士兵，我就能把那东西找回来，这样神盾局和国防部就不用撕破脸。大家都不吃亏。”

“我倒觉得不让美国政府再多掌控一件武器是件功德无量的大好事，”Steve说道，“再说了，你特么可是个恶魔猎手，我们连让你接近士兵半步都不可能，凭什么还要帮你找到他？”

“这件武器跟你们想象的不一样。它会对其使用者造成严重的损伤。如果我们不尽快把它从他身上取下来，它会要了他的命的。”

“你自打进了神盾局的门就没一句实话，”Tash说道。“我们凭什么要信你？”

“对，就算我所言不实，可你们就真愿意冒这个险吗？这可是拿你们那个吸血鬼哥们儿的性命开玩笑啊！”

“我不相信他，”Steve对Tash说，“而且不管Winter手上的这件武器是什么，我都觉得不能把它交到美国政府的手上。”

“就凭他闯进ICU病区时非法使用咒术，还有对Rumlow的所作所为，就足够拘押他的了。”Tash耸了耸肩，“我看咱们可以先关他一段时间，让他好好反省一下。”

“随你们的便，”Allan说道，“可就算你们找到了士兵，在那玩意儿弄死他之前，你们也没法把它从他身上取出来的。”

“好吧，Allan上尉，我来说说我的条件好了，”Tash甜甜的说道。“要么你现在就一五一十的交代清楚，要么你就滚去跟Josef做室友。他是个巨魔，不是魔物，而且他玩起来手上没轻没重的。”

“那件武器，它…会影响使用者的大脑。等你们找到那个吸血鬼的时候，他很可能已经不再是你们认识的那个人了，等你们发现事情不对的时候就来不及了。如果你们带我去找他，我可以把拿东西从他身上取出来。你们不知道该怎么做。”

“那他妈就告诉我们怎么做，混蛋。”Steve怒火中烧的再次揪住了他的脖领子。

Allan努力的摇了下头，Steve快要把他掐死了。“没门儿。你们想要把他找回来，那就必须带上我。要么让我把武器找回来，否则他就是死路一条。”

“你这是在玩儿火，上尉。”Loki警告道。

“你才没这个胆子呢，”Steve说，“你不可能就那么眼睁睁的看着那玩意儿把他弄死。”

“那你就试试看啊。我有工作要做，而且我也犯不着心痛一个吸血鬼恐怖分子。就算他死了，我也还是能把那玩意儿找回来的。”

Steve掐着他的脖子，冷峻地瞪着他的眼睛。

Allan则毫无惧色的瞪了回去。“时间紧迫哦，Rogers。快做决定吧？”

* * *

  
日落不久，晚春的暖意便即让位给夜晚的清凉，早出的星辰开始在紫罗兰色的夜空中闪闪发光（或者说是应该发光，城市的光污染早已将它们的微光淹没殆尽）。一名男子漫步于曼哈顿繁华的街道上。单凭这一点并没有什么引人注目的¬，毕竟这条街上满是行色匆匆的人。然而真正引人侧目的，却是这个男人本身。

引人注意的许是他非凡的外表吧。又或是他举手投足间显露出的脱俗与优雅，甚至可能是他身上散发出的潇洒的王者气息，以至于他所到之处，行人都纷纷为他让开道路。总之不管是什么吸引了他人的注意，行走在街道上的人，无论男女老幼，都会忍不住会多看上他几眼，仿佛在瞻仰一副盛景。

“他肯定是个演员，”当男子经过一个公交车站时，坐在那里等车的一位老妇人对其同伴说道。

“减员？”与老妇人年纪相仿的女伴大声说道。“他哪儿像是被减员的呀。”

“恶，我的天哪–是演员！我说他肯定是个演员！”先开口的妇人嚷道，“把你的助听器开开好不好，Rita！”

“你别嚷嚷，Esther，我又不聋。”Rita哼了一声，抬手捋了捋自己银白的头发（顺手悄悄打开了自己的助听器）。“那孩子不可能是演员。瞧瞧他那一头长发。他就算演也只能演个野人嘛。”

“那人家也是个超帅的野人，”Esther边说边打量着那个长发青年。“瞧瞧那个翘臀呀。”

“那个翘臀可要比你年轻三辈子了，你个老不羞的，”Rita啧了啧舌。“让他上你还不得把你这把老骨头弄散了架。”

“倒也是，”Esther点头同意，“不过真要如此也值了。”

最后的这句话让和她们一起在等车的一位年轻女子瞠目结舌，见此情景，两位老妇人当场哄笑起来。而不远处，几人讨论的那个男子也跟着笑了起来，她们的谈话他不仅听得一清二楚，而且对于她们的关注甚是受用。

**那些过了生育年龄的人类女性为什么想要和你交配啊？**

“她们并不是想，”Bucky笑嘻嘻的说道，“她们只是喜欢看而已。”

**人类好奇怪。**

“我倒觉得挺可爱的，而且也挺有意思的，算起来我可要比她们年长三百多岁呢。说不定我还曾经跟她们的曾祖母上过床呢。”

**恶心。**

“我不是说在她们当曾祖母的时候好吧，毒液。我是说在那些女人年轻的时候。”

**那也很恶心。人类交配就是恶心。**

“那就抱歉了，”Bucky笑道，“你躲进我身体里以后我和Steve可是嘿咻过几次的。”

**你和Steve嘿咻的时候不恶心。**

“是吗？难道说你喜欢看？”

**喜欢那种感觉。你的大脑分泌出很舒服的化学物质。**

“了解。你不算有怪性癖，只是喜欢拿性爱内啡肽自嗨。”

**对。什么是怪性癖？**

“开个玩笑罢了。你们的族人怎么交配？”

**不交配。**

“那你们不生孩子的吗？”

**生。只是不通过交配。**

“呃…我能问问是怎么个过程吗？”

**产生种子细胞。长成幼体。成熟后从母体分离。**

“也就是无性繁殖喽。”

**对。无性繁殖。**

“那你们的种族也没有生理上的性别喽？”

**对。可以选择做雄性或雌性。或者都不选。**

“酷哦。你看起来应该是个雄性吧？”

**对。更喜欢雄性。雌性太令人迷惑。**

“对是对，可雌性很柔弱又很漂亮，气味也很好闻。”

**不喜欢柔弱。**

“我喜欢。不过我也喜欢不柔弱的。”

**Steve就不柔弱。**

“对。Steve可是一点点都不柔弱。”

**你也一点都不柔弱。**

“我可是年长的恶魔，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我现在可算得上是坚如磐石、满心苦涩了。”

**你不老。也不是恶魔。更不是石头做的。**

“虽不算是真正的恶魔，但吸血鬼也算跟恶魔沾点儿边吧。Tash管我们叫低等混血。”

**喜欢Tash。她也不柔弱。**

“那是因为她也不是人类。”

**半血恶魔。很漂亮。比我们和Steve更可怕。**

“这话说到点子上了。我不知道她是不是比Steve还要强大。他可是半神狼人啥啥的。”

**Thor之子。**

“呃，他算不上是Thor的儿子啦，不过他确实是创造了他。”

**Thor很强大。有神力。不想与Thor为敌。**

“那你最好也别惹Steve。那两只可是一见面就立刻成了好基友啊。”

**什么是好基友？**

“就是一辈子的好朋友。你没听说过？”

**没有。**

“欢迎来到21世纪，小毒。凡事都有网络用语。”

**喜欢小毒。你可以这么叫我。**

“那就叫小毒了。你看到谁比较合你口味的了吗？”

**所有人看来都像食物。**

“好吧，那我选那一个了。”

**哪个？**

“那个。那个坐在长椅上玩儿手机的金发男。”

**好。喜欢金发的。**

“看来咱们都好这一口。”

Bucky信步走到长椅前，坐到了那个高大健壮的金发男子身边。然而那个年轻人却只顾着玩手机，根本没注意到他，不过跟一个陌生人同坐一张长椅，会有这种反应也很正常。但现在这种情况绝对和正常差着十万八千里呢。

“你好，Chris，”Bucky柔声说道。

年轻人吓了一跳，忙抬起头来。“你在跟我说话吗？”

“对呀，”Bucky微微一笑，“我说你好。”

“呃，你好。抱歉，我认识你吗？”

“不认识。不过这好像不是什么问题。”

“我…我不…明白，”Chris变得恍惚起来，任由Bucky的魅惑咒将他控制住。

Bucky偏过头去，诱惑地轻咬住下唇。Chris恍惚地盯着那双柔软的菱唇，不由自主的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他绯红着双颊甩了甩头，努力想让自己保持清醒。

“外面…好热啊，”他扯了扯自己T恤的领口，“刚刚有这么热吗？”

“那我帮你降降温。过来。”

Chris犹豫了一下，竭尽全力的想要反抗对方的魅术，然而当他抬头对上了猎手那双蓝色美目时，立刻便溃不成军了。他将手机塞进牛仔裤兜里，然后挪了过去，直到二人的大腿贴在了一起。

“好孩子，”Bucky吐气如兰，冰凉的手指抚上了他的脖颈。“感觉舒服吧？”

“太舒服了，”脑子已一团浆糊的Chris回答道，然后便慢慢闭上了眼睛。“别–别停。”

“再靠近点。”

Chris轻叹一声欠身过去，将头枕在了Bucky的肩膀上。Bucky用手指轻捋着对方的寸头，继而将双唇凑到了他耳边。

“Chris，你回头就把Brianne的联系方式删掉，”他轻声道。“就算她再发信息来也不要回，以后也不要再理她了。”

“好，”Chris伏在Bucky胸前咕哝道。

“你目前还没做过任何对不起Rachel的事，以后也不要做。你马上就要当爸爸了，你会是个好爸爸的。不用害怕。要坚强起来。你的家庭会让你非常幸福的。跟健身房里遇见的那些有躁郁症的二十多岁小姑娘鬼混是不对的。”

“好，”Chris含混的回道。

“小毒，这次你特么不许用毒，我说真的啊。”

**已经保证过不会用毒了。我不傻。**

当Bucky的血牙如冰冷的钢针般刺破皮肤，插入动脉的时候，Chris忍不住惊喘一声，继而舒服地呻吟起来。周围虽然不时有慢跑或散步的人经过，但在夜色的掩护下，外人只会以为这两个男子正在热烈拥抱。就算有人觉得蹊跷想要上前一探究竟，他们也会走进Bucky魅术的覆盖范围内，最后被迷惑得以为一切正常，然后转身离去。

Chris的身子开始不住的颤抖战栗，他下意识地抬起手抓住了Bucky的黑T恤。他突然猛地弓起后背，腰胯哆嗦着，一股股浓精喷薄而出，打湿了他的内裤，不久他便瘫软下去，整个人也没了意识。Bucky伸出强有力的双臂扶住了他，将他轻轻放倒在长椅上，让他在这里睡到警察出现将他赶走好了。

**喜欢人血。好喝。温热。**

“我也喜欢，”Bucky喘息着用手背擦了擦嘴，“不过，Steve的血–更好。”

**狼血很恶心。让咱们难受。**

“只是让你难受而已，你这个巨婴。我喝完就精神百倍。”

**你才是巨婴！我很酷的！**

“对，你是个很酷的巨婴行了吧。”Bucky嗤笑着走进了树影之中。“系紧安全带，咱们要飞到Loki家去了。”

**没有安全带。**

“好吧，回头给你找一条。”

**不！不要！戴起来好傻！**

“找个塑料的吧，不然尼龙的也行。”

**改主意了。不喜欢你了。**

“嘁，才怪。准备好了吗？”

**准备好了。**

Bucky于是化为一团黑雾腾空而起，几分钟后他们便来到了Loki家所在的大楼前。那位身着制服的门童早已认出了来人是Winter先生，向他点头致意，Bucky则径自走进私人电梯键入密码。

**没人在家。**

“他们要么是在神盾局，要么就是在到处找我呢。”Bucky边说边环顾Loki家宽敞的客厅。“看来咱们只能在这儿等他们回来了。”

**猫想要什么。**

“嘿，喵喵，”见Arabella跑过来在他的腿上一通蹭，Bucky赶忙蹲下身子摸了摸她。“他们是不是都跑掉了，把你一个人留在家里来着呀？”

“喵~”Arabella叫道。

“他们太坏了，”她一跃跳到了台子上。“他们怎么都不顾及你的感受嘛。”

“嗷，”Arabella凶巴巴的叫道，顺便摇了摇尾巴。

“姑娘家家说话怎么这么难听啊，”Bucky教训道，“我估计他们走的时候忘了喂你吧。”

“Miu？”Arabella问。

“行，我这就给你拿。你看来是饿坏了。”

Arabella蹲卧在台子上，盘起尾巴耐心等待，Bucky则从橱柜里拿出一个小盘子，然后开了一个写着‘蟹肉和龙虾配香薄荷汁’的罐罐，将里面的肉块和汤汁一股脑全倒在了盘子里，放在了Arabella面前，猫咪立刻急不可待的大吃起来。

“恶，你的食物臭死了，喵喵，”他忍不住皱起一张脸。“这种东西你怎么吃得下呀？”

“Mia，”Arabella一边大嚼龙虾肉块一边含糊的叫道。

**猫咪的意见好多呀。**

“可不是嘛，”Bucky说着挠了挠她的小脑袋。“人家可是又强势又独立的姑娘呢，她要说什么你都得听。”

他不禁定在原地，难以置信的看着一股黑黝黝的物质从他身后探了出来，悬在猫咪的身前，小心的伸出触角抚摸着她蓬松柔软的白毛。

**喜欢猫。它们是掠食者，像我们一样。**

“对，而它们也深知这一点。”

**这只很懒。变肥了。**

“她才不是肥呢，她那叫圆润好伐！而且她可漂亮了！对吧，喵喵。”

“Mia，”Arabella一边承认一边舔吃着肉块。

“看吧？”Bucky说着打开了咖啡机。“她自己都说了。”

**猫在震动。它这是怎么了？**

“她那是在打呼噜。这说明她喜欢你，继续摸她就行了。”

毒液于是继续对Arabella又摸又揉，Bucky则自顾自的给咖啡机添豆加水。他才刚刚开始呷饮起咖啡来，毒液的黑色触手就突然缩了回去。

**有人来了…是Loki。**

“就他自己吗？”

**是的。**

果然，几分钟后电梯门便徐徐打开。Loki才一进屋便立即定在了原地，满脸惊讶的看着Bucky。

“嘿，Loki，”Bucky说道，“我擅自进来，希望你别介意。”

“Winter，你到底跑到哪儿去了！”Loki质问道，“过去这24小时里我们恨不得把整个城市翻了个遍。Steve都快急疯了。”

“抱歉哈。呃…遇上点儿事。”

“遇上点儿事？”Loki双手抱胸很不爽的问，“看来你还真是一点儿都没变。给你打手机为什么不接？”

“我给弄掉地上了。”

“弄掉地上了？”

“对，从楼顶上弄掉下去了。Steve在哪儿？”

“他还在绕世界找你呢。先警告你一声，那个CIA的Allan上尉也跟着他呢。显然他也在找你。”

“Allan找我干什么？”

“他认为你无意中得到了一件从美国政府手上偷去的武器。他想要把它拿回去。”

**不是武器！也不属于美国政府！**

“好吧，他脑子不正常。可Steve为啥要帮他？”

“Allan声称那件武器对所有者来说很危险，说它会要了你的命。”

“Steve信他了？”

“我觉得他并没有全信，但你突然失踪了，而且那东西可能会对你的生命安全造成威胁，所以他也别无选择。”

“见鬼，”Bucky低吼一声，“我早该给他打个电话的。我可不想让CIA的逼货们来找我的麻烦。”

Loki掏出他的金烟盒和打火机，顺手递给了Bucky（旧习难改），然后给自己也点了根烟。

“Allan倒是说了说这件武器的事，”他说，“那家伙说它会影响所有者的思想。如果那东西真在你这儿的话，他认为你是不会心甘情愿的把它交出去的。”

Bucky深吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出烟气，“东西不在我这儿，所以多说无益。”

“奇怪的是，”Loki透过氤氲的烟气望向他，“Steve倒是对你拿到了武器这件事深信不疑。”

“我要是真有武器的话我会不知道吗，Loki，”Bucky不耐烦的说道，“我是不会–”

**告诉他。**

什么就告诉他呀？为什么？

**他会帮忙的。**

我还以为你不信任他呢。

**他只会为小事和个人得失撒谎。**

他也会为大事撒谎的，小毒。他转身就会把咱们给卖了的。

**不会。他爱你。想要别人信任他。告诉他你信任他。请求他帮忙。他是不会把咱们出卖给那个CIA的人的。**

“Winter，”Loki说道，“你还好吗？”

“嗯？啊，我没事。我只是在想事情。”

“你刚刚话只说了一半。怎么了吗？”

“Loki，听着…我想求你件事，”Bucky说道，“我知道你不欠我什么，可你是我唯一可以信赖的人。我需要你的帮助。”

“你什么意思？”Loki皱起了眉头。“你从来就没信任过我。你还骂我是毒蛇来着。”

“我的天呐，”Bucky叹道，“我会那么说是因为我在气自己，Loki。我知道我跟你说过，我要是早知道实情的话是绝对不会转变你的。可事实是，我怎么都会那么做的。”

Loki意外的看着他。“这…是真的吗？”

“当然是真的！我只是想相信自己不会那么做而已。但事实是，我需要你甚于你需要我。”

“你根本就不需要我，Winter，否则你不会动不动就丢下我，一走就是几个月甚至几年。”

“我知道。我很抱歉。是我不对，可你有权知道实情…我一走了之并不是因为生你的气。是因为每当我看到你，我就会觉得自己是个十足的恶魔，不但如此，我还把你也变成了一个恶魔，因为我的懦弱和自私，才让你也背负了这个诅咒，让你跟着我一起受苦。有的时候我真的是承受不住这种自责，所以只能一走了之。我跑回来是因为–因为我需要你。若是没有你，很久以前我就彻底崩溃了。”

“这不是真的，”Loki说着转过身去。

Bucky抓着他的肩膀强行拉着他转过身面对自己。

“是真的。”他注视着Loki碧绿的眼眸，急切的说道，“有无数次我差点就崩溃发疯了，可你却总是会替我收拾残局。我一直那么恶毒的对待你，可无论在我逃走之前如何伤害你，如何对你恶语相向，你却总会守在这里等我丢盔弃甲的爬回家来。你总会守在这里抚慰我。所以，我是真的信任你，比任何人都更信任你。当然，除了Steve以外。”

Loki凝视了他良久，才抬手从他的俊脸上将一滴泪水轻轻拭去。

“你哭起来的样子好难看，”他的话语中夹杂着一丝哽咽。“你的眼泪都是粉红色的。”

“我知道，”Bucky说道，“你特么最好别跟别人说。不然我就找几个基督徒架起柴堆烧死你个混蛋。”

“算我走远，他们早就不这么干了。”Loki说着挣脱了对方的双手，转身来到扶手椅前坐了下来。“我们刚刚扯得有点远了。你说你需要我帮忙。”

“是的。你是怎么看那个CIA的人的，叫Allan对吧？你对他应该有所了解了吧？”

“没错。我装扮成你的样子盘问了他一下。他虽然粗鄙易怒，但却聪明勇猛。他的上司应该是给他施了重压让他务必追回那件武器，因为他显得非常急切，就好像被逼进了绝境，只得不择手段一样。为了得到想要的东西，他甚至不惜那你的性命来威胁Steve，这可算是兵行险着了。”

“我的性命，”Bucky哼了一声，“他还能把我怎么样了不成？”

“他实际上是个恶魔猎手。所以也就是这么点儿能水儿吧。”Loki说着挥了挥手里的香烟，“不过他倒是没威胁要对你怎么样，而是威胁要见死不救。他跟Steve说只有他能够把武器从你身上取出来。如果Steve不肯让他参与进来，他就会眼睁睁的看着你被那玩意儿弄死。”

“Steve居然没当场把他大卸八块啊？”

“他是很生气，不过作为一头狼，他的耐性实在令人佩服。”

“OK，现在…情况是这样的，”Bucky深吸了一口气。“Allan要找的东西确实在我手上，可他并不是什么武器。我不能让CIA得到他。”

“他？”

“对，他。他是个活生生的生物。”

“我不太明白，Winter。如果那是个活物，你又是怎么得到它的呢？”

“他藏在我身体里。”

“他藏在…你身体里？”Loki挑眉问道。

“我知道这听起来不靠谱，但以后你就能明白的。问题是，我向他保证过我要帮助他的，我也绝不会背叛他。我不能让CIA的人把他抓走，关进笼子任人奴役。我想我知道该如何暂时摆脱Allan的追捕，把他安全的送走，但我需要你的帮助。”

“听来很卑鄙耶。”

“绝对是滴。”

“也很危险。”

“有点吧。”

“那好，算我一个。”

“嗷！”Arabella大叫一声，跳到了Loki腿上。

“还有我们的Arabella，”Loki说道，“也算她一个。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被吸血的Chris看来很眼熟吧？对滴，就是桃子，而那几个女孩子就是桃总在现实生活里曾交往过的几任女友。


	34. Chapter 34

“晚上好，Rogers队长。”Steve进到行动中心时，一位探员（从外表看应该是个半血精灵）说道。

“你好，”虽然此刻心情很差，Steve还是笑容可掬的招呼道，“我之前让Allan上尉去楼下拿些装备。他找到需用的东西了吗？”

“是的，长官。”她点点头，“他现在应该在更衣室换衣服。”

Steve于是穿过走廊，推开了那道写着‘男更衣室’的大门。Allan背对着大门站在长凳边上，正将一件黑T恤套在身上。Steve见状一愣，继而赶忙别开了视线，突然间觉得自己正在窥探他人的隐私。

Allan的背上满是伤疤。他左侧的身躯上布满了触目惊心的烧伤疤痕，脊柱两侧则有几处星状的刺穿伤疤，还有一些Steve根本猜不出是什么造成的痕迹。但其中最显眼的却是三道深长的疤痕，从右侧肩胛骨下方一直延伸至肩头。三道伤疤排列整齐，间隔不大，看来应当是被某种身型巨大的掠食者用利爪抓出来的。

“狼人。”Allan连身都没回地说道。

“什么？”

“你看的那几道疤痕，是被狼人抓的。”他拿起一件黑色防弹背心套在了T恤外面。“那是个又高大又凶悍的王八蛋。我追着他横跨了三个州，终于在怀俄明州堵住了他。”

“哦，”Steve有些尴尬的说道，“你把他杀了？”

“对。他可是好一通的反抗呢。所以才留下了这些疤痕。”

“那他的狼群呢？”

“他是头独狼。”

听了这个词，Steve忍不住心下一阵翻绞。大都数狼人在人形状态下都过着普通人的生活，由于他们无法控制自己的变形，就需要有狼群在侧协助他们适应自身的变化。另外，有狼群陪伴也能有效的控制他们，以免在受到狼性的影响后，对自己的亲友邻人造成不可挽回的伤害。

但是不同于Steve这样失去狼群的人，独狼一般都是些心理变态或者有虐待倾向的家伙，所以从一开始就不被狼群所接受。这些人会刻意离群索居，并以弱者为食。Steve对这些独狼深恶痛绝。这些年来他自己就曾亲手诛杀过不少。

“很高兴你把他干掉了。”他说，“这些看起来都是旧伤。应该是很久以前的事了吧？”

“我那时候才18，”Allan答道，“初出茅庐的新兵蛋子。不过那之后我就有了不少的诛杀经验。现如今像那种程度的狼人根本不是我的对手。”

“你杀了不少超自然生物吧？”

“对。我以前还总是去狩猎，但这些年慢慢少了。如今他们只是听到我要来了的风声就立刻落荒而逃了。大多数的混血恶魔都是些机会主义者。他们根本不懂得什么叫公平竞争。”

“说的没错，”Steve承认道，“不过我不是。我早就不知道什么叫公平竞争了。”

Allan一边挎上枪套一边回头斜睨着他，“你不一样。跟那些狼人不同。”

“我虽不是你所谓的混血恶魔，但我还是个狼人。”

“这么说你是比其他人更大更凶恶喽？”

“差不多吧，”Steve有些不自在的说道，他突然意识到自己正跟那个拿Bucky性命要挟过他的人相谈甚欢。

Allan的那种自信的气质和布朗克斯区的口音对Steve而言都是再熟悉不过的了，他自己就是纽约土生土长的蓝领阶层，所以他会跟对方友善的交谈起来也就不足为奇了。当然，条件是对方不摆出一副混账样儿来。

“你突然就闭嘴不说了。怎么了吗？”Allan问。

“嗯？哦，没什么，”Steve答道，“你的人在哪儿？”

Allan斜睨了他一眼，被问的一愣。“我的人？”

“你的队员。他们不跟咱们一起去吗？”

“哦，对，我的队员。”Allan露出一个嘲讽的微笑。“才怪，他们才不会跟去呢。他们都留在这儿很哈皮的写报告。”

“我不明白，”Steve皱眉问，“你干嘛不让你的小队做支援呢？”

“他们严格来说并不是我的人，Rogers队长。”Allan答道，“我表面上是他们的上司，可我六个月前才刚刚调过来。这些孩子不论是训练还是服役都是跟着Price上尉完成的，呃…我对她的处事方式不是很认同。”

“她的处事方式是什么样呢？”

“先开枪再问话。要么就是只开枪省了问话。所以除非必要，我绝不会让她训练出来的人染指这件事。”

“你看不上Price上尉是因为她的手段太激进了？”Steve将信将疑的问，“从我对你印象来看，这一点让人有些想不通。”

“我看不上Price上尉的原因多了，”Allan谨慎的看着他，“不过恕我直言，你想不想得通跟我毛关系都没有。咱们可以出发了吧？”

“嗯，看似可以了。”Steve看着他疾步走出门去，低声嘟囔道。

走出神盾局总部，两人坐上了等在门口的一辆黑色的大型SUV，Steve将车子的导航设成了翠贝卡区的四季酒店。他瞥了一眼Allan，原以为他会问为什么要去那里，但对方却一副没看见的样子，甚至根本连理都不理Steve。他就那么一言不发的看着窗外飞逝的风景。

Steve于是将视线转回到路上。Allan上尉这种前后不一的表现让他越来越疑惑。鉴于他猎手的身份，面对超自然生物而毫不惧怕倒也算合理，但Tash说过猎人说话做事都黑白分明，而这个人的表现却与这种风格大相径庭。

两人刚见面时，他话语间表现出的都是对Steve的尊重与崇敬，而且那晚在会见吸血鬼探员时，他的气味也显得平和友善，而不像Steve预料的那样充满敌意。由此可见他毫无俱意并非源自他拥有剿灭他们的力量，同时也说明，他并不像那些虔诚的天主教信徒那样笃信教义，痛恨撒旦和他滋养的各种邪魔。

可是他在说要把Josef安乐死的时候却又那么气定神闲，而且将所有的超自然生物都称作怪物。甚至还把Bucky的性命当做一个筹码，管他叫吸血鬼恐怖分子，就算是死了他也不心疼。

这人的种种表现都那么的相互冲突，而他的气味信号也帮不上什么忙。像现在，他的气味就充满了混乱与费解，不停的在兴奋、冷漠、愤怒、焦虑和其他情感间变来变去，快得让Steve都有些应接不暇了。看来这家伙要么是个疯子，要么就是他用了什么遮蔽咒。

从现有情况来看，后者的可能性更大一些，不过他用的手法显然要比Loki高明得多，可以在各种气味间不停转换，而Loki则只能使用一种。Steve废了好大力气才没开口问他，只能专心开车。当Wanda打来电话时，他忍不住松了口气，总算能打破这种令人窒息的沉默了，他连忙把电话接到了车子的内置通话系统上。

“嘿，Wanda。怎么样，查到什么了吗？”

“Steve，我找到他了，”Wanda急迫的声音从扩音器里传出，“我找到Winter了。”

“谢天谢地。你怎么找到他的？他在哪儿？”

“我也不知道怎么回事，”她说道，“几分钟前还无影无踪呢，然后就突然出现了。他现在在肯尼迪国际机场。”

“机场？”Steve一皱眉，“他去那儿干嘛？他是个吸血鬼，不可能随便找架飞机就跳上去啊。”

“我只知道他在那儿而已。你得赶快去找他，Steve。”

“我们已经在路上了，”Steve瞥了Allan一眼，对方已经开始在拨电话了，“调一个小队到那儿去跟我们汇合。我们不清楚会遇到什么情况。你能帮我通知Thor一声，让他做好准备吗？”

“没问题，”Wanda答道，“多加小心，拜托，一有消息就赶紧通知我。我非常担心他。”

“我会的，谢谢，Wanda。”

“马上打电话给肯尼迪机场，”Allan对着自己电话那一头的人说的。“通知他们发生特殊情况，已有探员赶往现场。我要所有航班暂停起飞，等候进一步指示。我们是他妈的CIA，Ross，这种事你能办得到的。另外把资产的相貌特征也发给联邦运输安全管理局。让他们一旦发现他就立刻报告，但是无论如何都不得介入。跟他们说明白。不管什么情况他们都不得靠近目标或试图介入。很好，完事后给我打电话。”

“这你们都能做到？”见Allan挂断电话，Steve开口问道，“一个电话就能让整座机场彻底停飞？”

“做政府走卒的好处就在于此，”Allan耸了耸肩，“当地警方必须配合我的行动。”

“听着…很有效率，”Steve词穷的说道。

Allan默不作声地转头继续望向窗外，车内重又变得沉闷起来，直到他的手机又响了起来。

“喂，”他说道，“一个小时？他们以为这特么是闹着玩儿呢吗？哦，可不是嘛。看来只能这样了。替我谢谢这帮饭桶。”

“怎么了？”Steve问。

“肯尼迪机场的所谓合作就是搞个假停电来当停飞的借口。他们说只能按住出港航班一个小时。多了不行。”

“那应该就够了。我应该用不了几分钟就能找到他。”

“到那时那件武器恐怕早就没影儿了。”

“你什么意思？”

“没什么，”Allan说着摇了摇头，“尽快赶过去吧。”

Steve将车子停在了航站楼的到达区门口，一个身着海军蓝制服和咔叽布裤子的男子立刻朝他们走了过来。三人握了握手，男子自我介绍称是机场的安保主管。

“我有好消息也有坏消息，”几个人一边疾步走进大楼，他一边对Allan说道。“我们很肯定已经找到你们要找的人了，但看来人已经死了。”

“你确定？”Allan问。

“他符合你们提供的体貌特征，长官。还有，呃…一条机械臂。”

“太好了，”Allan不悦地说，“可你们为什么违反命令，靠近对方去确认他的死活呢？”

“我们还没来得及发出警告，就有一个保洁员发现他倒在男厕所里。”安保主管一脸歉意的解释道，“他用手台呼叫了支援，说那个人全身冰凉，没有呼吸。你们严令在发现他后绝不能靠近，所以我们就封锁了男厕所，派人守在门外等你们的人赶到。”

“我们回头要询问一下那个保洁员。所以别让他走了。”Steve推开了厕所门闪了进去，Allan则拦住了安保主管。“你和你的人最好还是别进去了，万一他身上有炸弹什么的。”

“是，长官，”男子点了点头，显然很高兴自己无需介入。

进到厕所里，Allan看到了冬日战士本人，此时他正面朝下倒在地板上，不省人事。Steve已经跪倒在他身旁，伸手帮他翻过身来。

“Winter，”他轻轻摇晃了他几下，“Winter，快醒醒。”

士兵慢慢睁开了眼睛，仰躺在地上一脸茫然的瞪着屋顶。“原来是这种感觉啊。”

“什么这种感觉？”Steve问。

“在厕所的地板上醒过来却不知道自己是怎么跑到这儿来的，”士兵微微一笑，“看来我还真不能这么吓唬别人呢。”

“你怎么样，受伤没有？”Steve边问边扶着他站起身来。

“我想没有吧。这儿特么是哪儿啊？”

然而还不等Steve开口，Allan上尉就栖身上去一把扥住了士兵的脖领子，凶巴巴的瞪了过去。

“它不在你身上，”他说道，神情变得焦急起来，“它他妈不在你这儿。它在哪儿？”

“Steve，”Bucky平静的问，“这个人类是谁，为什么抓着我不放？”

“你特么快放开他，”Steve低吼着将Allan拽开，然后挡在了他俩人之间。“咱们在肯尼迪机场，Buck。你不记得自己是怎么来的了吗？”

“不记得。我特么没事跑机场来干嘛呀，Steve？随便找架飞机上啊？”

“我跟Wanda也是这么说的–”

“那他妈的武器在哪儿，吸血的？”Allan打断了Steve的话，“你把它藏到哪儿去了？”

“Steve，这个人类还在，而且又在跟我说话嘞，”Bucky说道，“它想要怎样啊？”

“这货是CIA的人，他跟我们说你身上藏有一件政府正在寻找的武器，还说如果我们不让他动手把那玩意儿从你身上取出来的话，那它就有可能会要你的命。”

“是有可能的，而现在那东西可能会要了别人的命。”Allan继续问道。“它在哪儿？”

“我根本不知道你在说什么，”Bucky冷冰冰的说道，一双冰蓝的眸子一瞬不瞬的望着对方。

“你特么就装吧，”Allan不屑地怼道，“你保存了它一段时间，你肯定知道的。”

“你只看了他一眼怎么就知道那东西不在他这儿了呢？”Steve问，“另外，他又怎么会知道那东西在他体内的？”

“它会让别人注意到它的存在的，”Allan也是不错眼珠的看着Bucky。“你是不可能心甘情愿的把它交给别人的。告诉我你把它怎么着了！”

“我根本没把它怎么着，”Bucky默然地耸了耸肩，“它一定是自己离开了我的身体。这可能就是我为什么会跑到机场来的缘由吧。它估计是想尽快离开纽约，离你们这帮王八蛋越远越好。”

Allan无奈的捏了捏鼻梁，“我操他个狗日的，它跟你说话来着吧。我就特么知道。它都说什么了？”

“你说跟他说话是他妈怎么回事？”Steve质问道，继而转身面对Bucky，“而且你说自己离开是什么意思？那玩意儿到底是个什么东西啊？”

“哦，那只人类没告诉你吗？”Bucky说道，“他急着要找的那个东西根本就不是什么武器，而是个活物。是一个智能生物。他和他那帮CIA的走狗们惦记着要把它抓回去锁进笼子里。它跑了倒也是好事一件。”

“看吧？我告诉过你那玩意儿会把人的脑子玩儿坏的，”Allan指着Bucky对Steve说道，“它一直在给他灌输各种操蛋理论。估计就是它说服他跑到机场来的，这样它就能随便找个无知平民搭便车了。”

“搭便车？”Steve好奇的偏过头去。

“那东西是个寄生生物。它可以藏进人体里去。而你这位吸血鬼哥们儿却他妈好巧不巧的把它带到了一个国际机场来。就因为他，那玩意儿现在可能早就没影儿了。”

“看来是吧，”Steve说道，“不过你知道吗？这事现在看来跟我无关了。既然你已经亲眼证实那东西不在Winter身上，那我们的合作就到此为止了。”

“你特么等一下。你明知道这个危险的玩意儿有可能对无辜人类造成威胁，可这就是你的答复？跟你没关系啦？”

Steve狠咬牙关，“对，这就是我的答复。找到它是你的工作，又不是我的。你要是对此有什么异议的话，去找Fury局长说吧。”

“你他妈玩儿我啊？”Allan难以置信的用力摔了摔手。

Bucky则眉头一挑。“他可不像是要玩儿你哦。你在拿他伴侣的性命来要挟他的时候就应该想到会有这种下场的。”

“你确实应该想到的，”Steve附和道，“就此别过了，Allan上尉。祝你好运。”

说完，他便拉起Bucky的手走出了厕所，留下那个焦头烂额的CIA探员慌乱地掏出手机，请求中情局紧急派人支援。

“你不给他留辆车啊？”Bucky老神在在的问，两人大摇大摆的从机场安检人员面前走过，而那些人则在他的魅术影响之下根本对他们视而不见。

“我看他今晚且完不了事儿呢，”Steve答道，“他要是想回神盾局找Fury投诉我的话，他有手有脚的自己去打辆车嘛。”

航站楼外，一长串神盾局的黑色SUV依次排开，大批的探员正从车上下来。

“Winter已检查完毕而且没有受伤。我现在要带他回家了。”Steve对为首的探员说道，“Allan上尉在D-3门旁边的男厕所里。他跟丢了自家的玩具，现在正生闷气呢，所以你们多加留意。哦，能否请人开车送我们一下？我们要回布鲁克林，而我的车子得开回神盾局去。”

“没问题，Rogers队长，”为首的女探员答道，继而挥手示意让她的小队跟上。“Franklin探员会将你们送到要去的地方的。”

“Franklin探员，能否劳你把我们送到布鲁克林呢？”钻进SUV的后座上，Steve问道，“我们要先回趟家，然后再回局里报到。”

“好的，长官。”开车的探员答道。

待二人坐稳，Steve便拉过Bucky的手好好亲了亲，然后便将他一把搂进怀里紧紧拥住，好像一松手对方就会消失似的。

“操，我想死你了。”Bucky叹道，继而抬头望向了他的俊脸。“你一直都这么火辣吗？”

“这才24小时不见而已，Buck，”Steve嗤笑道，“不过是的，我一直都很火辣。”

Bucky狐疑地皱起眉头，“肯定有什么地方不一样了。你比我上次见你时更性感了。”

“可能吧。我筋疲力尽、担心得要死的时候可是灰常性感的。”

“确实呢。我还真是不能动不动就被人绑架呢。害得咱俩嘿咻的时间都大大减少了。”

“你现在满脑子怎么想的都是嘿咻啊？”Steve假装吃惊的问，“我当初爱上的那个甜蜜纯情的好男人哪儿去了？”

“纯你个大头鬼啊，”Bucky哼了一声，“既然你看上了一个吸血鬼爱爱狂，你就应该清楚自己会是个什么下场的。”

“我倒是很清楚等咱们到家以后我会是个什么下场哦。”

“要是我等不了那么久呢？”Bucky低吟着抚上了他的大腿。

“太没有耐心啦，”Steve笑道，“咱们也就还有20分钟就到了。”

“我知道啊，Steve！还要等整整20分钟唉！还可能比这更久！我会死的！”

“呃，筒子们？”Franklin探员从驾驶座上高声说道，“介个可不是加长礼车哦。你们俩说啥做啥我可都能看个彻底哦。”

“抱歉，Franklin探员。”Steve笑吟吟的说道，“我们会乖啦。”

“嗯，对不住啦Franklin探员。”Bucky嘟囔了一句，颓丧地坐回到后座上，那样子实在令Steve忍俊不禁，于是凑过去亲了他一口。

“那么，这个生物或者不管它是什么吧，是它让你把它带到机场去的？”

“呃，也不尽然啦，”Bucky有所保留的说道。

“这话什么意思？”Steve皱眉问。

“我会从头到尾跟你解释清楚的，Steve，但别现在问。你能不能相信我，等咱们到了家再说？”

“OK，Buck。我相信你。”Steve说着捏了捏他的手。“但是你保证自己真的真的一点儿事都没有吗？”

“我真的很好。我保证。”

“这就足够了。”Steve笑了，“神盾局估计会想搞清楚这他妈到底是怎么回事的。我们发动了Wanda、Thor和他的狼群，基本上是全体出动在城里四处找你。”

“我会给他们做完整的报告的，不过我就算没接你的电话，你也犯不着每回都惊动国民警卫队吧。俺们是大人了，能照顾好自己的。咋了？你这是什么表情啊？”

“就是…觉得你并没有那么大。”

“人家再怎么说也四百多岁了好伐。”

“对对对，可在我面前你还小嘛，”Steve笑道。

Bucky忍不住白了他一眼，“咱俩个头差不多，Steve。”

“才不是呢，抱歉了Buck。可我就是比你个子高。”

“啥？你才没有，”Bucky不依不饶，“咱俩个子一边儿高。”

“错，”Steve坚持道，“我至少比你高五公分。”

“才没有。”

“就有。”

“他是高点儿，长官。”Franklin探员从驾驶座上帮腔道。

“见鬼，”Bucky嘟囔道，“我过去一直是我认识的人里个儿最高的人嘛。”

“你也一直是认识人里个儿最高的那个呀？呵，怪了。”

“这才不叫怪呢。你知道在1630年的时候一米八五有多高吗？那时候哥可是鹤立鸡群呢。”

“哦，那就说得通了。不过你刚刚证明了我是对的，我一米九。”

“恶，好吧。不过你也算不上是个儿最高的那个。Thor至少得有一米九五吧。”

“Thor是个神好吧，Buck。他比我高，而我比其他人都要高。”Steve说道，然后皱眉想了想，“除了那个CIA的逼货，Allan。那家伙跟我一边儿高。”

“他跟你一边儿高，”Bucky说着咬住了下唇，“而且也是金头发呢。”

“是是是，拜托别一副馋样，把血牙收起来，”Steve不爽的说道，“那家伙可是个恶魔猎手哎，还是个混蛋。”

“那太可惜了，他还挺火辣的。”

“火辣？你还敢说呢！”Steve惊呼一声，“你可是我的伴侣，我不许你对着别的男人流口水。”

“我还有眼睛能看呢好不好，你个大笨狼，”Bucky大笑起来，“再说了，你不是也看别的男人嘛。你盯着Loki时的眼神我可是全注意到了哦。”

“我才没 _盯_ Loki呢，”看着Bucky扬眉瞥他的样子，Steve立刻摆出一副好无辜好受伤的模样，“我是说…好吧，我可能是盯了一下下。可那不一样好吧。”

“是吗？怎么个不一样法儿？”

“就是不一样，因为你是我的，是我的所有物，”Steve解释道，“眼睛也包括在其中。这有什么不好理解–嗷！我开玩笑啦！君子动口不动手！也不许召唤刀子！”

“我才不召唤什么刀子咧，我要把你的网球拿走。”

“你真是要疯了，”Steve擒住了他的双手放在嘴边亲了亲，“而且我也没带走身边啊。放在Loki家了。”

“啥？你放在那儿干嘛呀？”

“我本来想拿回来的，可Arabella抱着它攒成一团睡着了，那样子超萌的，我实在舍不得跟她抢嘛。”

“你特么真是没底线到家了，”Bucky叹息一声，“她要是只狗宝宝，你肯定立刻缴械投降。”

“噢~，狗宝宝啊！咱们应该–”

“没门儿！”

“可Buck，要是–”

“想都别想。”

“嘁，你太坏了。”

“我知道。现在闭上嘴，滚过来亲我。”

过了大概20分钟左右，他们总算到了Bucky家楼下。Franklin探员很明显不想再在二人身边多待一刻。于是在匆忙地跟他道了谢之后，Bucky和Steve便走进楼里。才刚进楼门，两个人就已经像两个猴急的小年轻儿一般紧贴在一起，一边急不可待的对彼此上下其手、又亲又咬，一边踉跄着往顶层的公寓走去。

Steve好容易才掏出了钥匙，可Bucky的手已然探入了他的裤裆，找到正确的钥匙开门于是成了艰巨任务。过了老半天，门锁才给面子打了开来。Steve一把将Steve整个抱了起来，一脚踹上屋门，然后穿过走廊直奔卧室，直接倒在了床上。

“我知道了，”Bucky气喘吁吁地抚摸着Steve的下巴，“你辣么火辣是因为你长胡茬了。”

“对吼，抱歉，”Steve说着蹦起来急火火的扯下一身的作战服。“今天忙得没工夫再刮一回脸。”

“什么叫再刮一回？”

“我一天得刮两次脸，不然晚上睡觉的时候就得长一脸胡子了，”说话间他已经拉开了裤口。“这事说来实在超尴尬的。”

“尴尬？”Bucky笑了起来，“你都不知道你一脸胡茬的样子多性感吧。”

“你要真这么觉得的话，我倒是可以少刮几次脸，让你看看俺们的真*狼人样。”

“那必须得有啊，”Bucky看着Steve爬回床上。

他脱掉自己的上衣随手丢开，让Steve动手褪去了他的灰色牛仔裤和里头的黑色内裤，然后便将他拉倒在自己身上。Steve抬头一下子便摄住了Bucky的双唇，灵舌缠卷，而大手将他二人的昂扬纳入掌中上下撸弄。Steve炙热的肌肤与他紧紧熨帖在一起，引得他浑身不住地激灵颤抖。

“天呐，我太想要你了。”他说，“赶快过来操我。”

“你要不要先进饲？”Steve问道，手上的撸弄却始终没停。“你的眼睛都在发光了。”

“趁你–啊！趁你操我的时候让我进饲。我想在你那根巨大火热的老二插进我体内的时候饮血。”

“那好，”Steve微微一笑，继而跪起身来，一双眼睛已被情欲烧得金光闪闪。“给我趴好，婊子。”

Bucky一脸挑衅地双手环胸，蓝眸中的萤光更甚，“想要让我趴下，就自己动手啊。”

Steve露出一对獠牙，舌尖缓缓舔过锋利的牙尖。窗外洒进来的皎洁月光照在他的金发和肌肉盘结的雪白身躯上，令他胸腹上的淡淡毛发显得浓黑了许多。

Bucky自己的血牙也探了出来，隐隐作痛。他目不转睛地瞪视着Steve的双眼，打开双膝，一手握住了自己硬挺的分身。

Steve见此情景忍不住发出了隐含着赞许与凶暴的一声低吼，可人却纹丝未动。Bucky只觉得脊背一阵发凉，腿间的昂扬也按耐不住地阵阵发疼。事到如今，只需轻轻一推他便会乖乖就范了。

他诱惑地舔了舔朱唇，挑衅地笑道：“来呀，狼人。有本事就过来把我按趴在地然后像干婊子一样干我呀。”

随着一声凶暴的吼声，狼人便以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑了上来，一把抓住他将他飞快地翻过身去。Steve扼住他的后颈一把便将他按倒在床上，然后探身过去用另一只手从床头柜的抽屉里取出了润滑剂的瓶子。他跪坐到他身后，用膝盖将他的双腿顶得大张开来，然后放开了他的脖颈，转而捉住了他的双腕，用一只手将他反剪的双臂按在了后腰上。

Bucky暴露在外的后穴被冰凉的润滑剂浇淋的一阵颤抖。一只手仍按着对方的双手，Steve将自己的大屌挤进了Bucky的臀瓣间，却只是在一片湿滑的润滑剂间上下磨蹭，这一番的挑逗几乎要将他逼疯了。Bucky忍不住发出一声欲求不满的呻吟，他抬起腰胯迎了上去，急切的想要增强摩擦和抽送所带来的快感。

“想要我的大屌吗，婊子？”Steve低吼道，“那就求我吧。”

“求你了，我–我想要，”Bucky喘息道，“快给我吧。”

他弓起后背，将白嫩的腰臀向后又探了几分，将自己的私处毫无保留地展现在自己的伴侣面前。他的身躯不停战栗，渴求着Steve的插入，渴求着被按倒在地、狠狠穿透，渴求着被他彻底支配。

“求你了，求你操我。操–”

话才说到一半就变成了一声窒息的尖叫，Steve炽热的分身猝不及防地猛然突入了他紧致的穴口。花径被这一记缓慢绵长的冲刺所充盈，其所带来的灼痛与欢愉立即席卷全身，瞬时将他的大脑烧成了一片浆糊。

Steve却丝毫不给他舒缓的时间。他已然将分身抽了出去，继而又以Bucky被捉住的双腕为支点猛然顶了进来，一番猛烈凶狠的抽查之下，他只能弱弱地发出一声声呻吟。

Bucky只觉两腿打颤，小腹中不断积蓄的压力仿佛已汇集成一点。不断地自马眼溢出的透明前液早已沾湿了床单，他的分身疼痛不堪，已达到了零界，恨不得轻轻一碰便能让他立时爆发。

Steve突地扯住他的头发将他拽了起来，让他靠在他胸前，Bucky忍不住痛哼一声。还不待他反应过来，Steve已将自己汩汩冒血的手腕用力按在了他的唇间。苦涩而芬芳的血液顿时涌入口腔，如野火般点燃了他的血脉。他不由自主的抬起手抓住了Steve的臂膀，急切地大口大口吞咽着这无上的美味。

“高潮吧！”Steve大声命令道，“为我高潮吧！”

Bucky立即从命地弓起脊背，整个身子随之僵直紧绷，小穴用力地挤压着Steve粗大火热的柱身，一股浓精激射而出，喷溅在他的胸腹和床单之上。

整个高潮的过程中Steve都一刻不停地抽插，不断地撞击着他酸软颤抖的穴口。终于，他猛地将那巨物深埋进他体内，发出一声嘶吼，巨根在Bucky体内颤抖不停，一股股滚烫的热液瞬时灌满了他的花径。

Bucky将头虚软地靠在Steve肩上，发出一声嘶哑而迷幻的轻笑。他如今四肢已软的像面条一样了，不过还好有Steve能支撑住他。

迷迷糊糊间，他感觉到Steve将自己面朝下放倒回床上，并在他的肩头与脖颈上留下了一串轻吻，继而又附在他耳边无比甜蜜的呢喃着。只是他依旧神游九天的脑子却无法听明白对方说了什么。这个性感的大笨狼啊，他那又笨又性感的臭狼味，还有又笨又性感的络腮胡。天呐，他爱死Steve了。

“我爱你，”他伏在枕上喃喃道，“我实在…太爱你了，你个大笨狼。”

“我也爱你，Buck。”Steve边说边轻抚他的脊背。

Bucky翻过身去对上了Steve那双又大又蓝的眼眸。一瞬间，他只觉喉头发紧，泪水几乎要夺眶而出了。

“嘿，这是怎么了？”Steve连忙皱眉问道，脸上写满了担忧，“你还好吗？我刚刚是不是伤着你了？”

“我很抱歉，Steve，”Bucky啜泣一声，继而吞了吞口水，稳定了一下情绪。“很抱歉让你为我担心了。我就是…我实在不善表达。毒液说我是个好人，但不是很好，比不上你。可我想要变得更好的，我发誓。我一直在努力让自己变得更好，变成配得上你的人。”

“Buck，我搞不懂这到底是怎么一回事。你本来也跟我一样好了。还有，毒液是谁？”

“他是我的项圈。我是说，在我还受九头蛇控制的时候，他曾是我的项圈。他就是那个CIA逼货要找的武器。”

Steve的眼神立刻变得警觉起来。“那个武器…曾经是你的项圈？”

“不不，别那么想。是九头蛇逼迫他做那些恶事的。他们就像对待我那样，搞坏了他的大脑，把他变成了奴隶。所以我和Loki才会帮他逃走的。”

“你和Loki？”Steve听得越来越懵了，“你到底在说什么呀？”

“我去Loki家找你，他告诉我说你正和Allan一起在搜寻毒液。我于是把毒液交给了他，趁着Wanda找到我以前化烟离开了那里。我去了机场，这样Allan就以为毒液已经藏在别人身上逃之夭夭了。我必须得说，这计划简直天衣无缝啊。”

“我的个天天儿啊，Buck，你这么做实在是太莽撞了！这个毒液很危险的。你怎么知道你能相信他啊？”

“Steve，你听我说，”Bucky说着坐起身，拉住了他的手。“我不傻，而且我也不是三岁孩子了。这个毒液确实是极度危险的。可我们也是啊。我了解他，更愿意以性命相托。”

Steve听了深深吸了口气，慢慢呼出。“好吧，Buck。既然你那么相信他，那我也就什么也不说了。可把他就那么丢给Loki还是非常的冒险。要是Allan没被你的计谋唬住，转而去找他怎么办？”

“我觉得Loki和毒液能够应付自如的，不过你是对的。这些操作还不足以让Allan滚回华盛顿去。我们还是尽快赶到他们那边碰个头比较好。”

“我当然是对的，而且咱们也应该那么做。”

“你知道吗，说起来还挺有意思的。毒液藏在我脑袋里的时候，我巴不得他闭嘴安静一时半刻的，可现在他不在，我又有点儿想他了。”

Steve摆了个苦脸，“你想他了？”

“我知道这话听起来挺奇怪的，可有他在还真是挺有意思的。他不是人类，所以他对咱们的生活和处事方式都非常好奇惊讶，让人觉得超可爱。他跟你还蛮像的呢。”

“那他到底是个什么呀？我搞不懂他既是个活生生的生物，又是一件武器，还是你的项圈。而且咱们不是把那个项圈给毁掉了吗？”

“对，但那不是他的全部，只是他的一小部分。他们切下了他的一小块身体，然后放进了我的项圈里，利用他来控制我。”

“恶心。这怎么可能啊？”

“他解释得更透彻一些，不过据我的理解，他的大脑并不像我们一样汇集在一处，而是时时刻刻遍布于他的整个身躯上。也就是说他可以同时出现在两个地方。所以九头蛇把他囚禁在一个密封舱里，用那个心灵宝石控制住他，又把他的一小部分放进了我的项圈里。而当Tash和女巫毁掉了那个宝石的时候，他们就控制不住他了，但宝石也伤到了他的记忆。他记不起以前的事了，只记得他被从他所爱的人身边夺走了，他管那个人叫他的另一半。我必须帮他找回他的另一半，并且帮他恢复记忆。我保证过的。”

Steve花了几分钟消化了一下这些信息，然后再次深吸了一口气。“那…咱们还是赶快去洗个澡吧。我想赶快见见这个毒液。”

* * *

  
“你怎么对这事还有意见啊？”

“呜喵，”Arabella回答道，继而抬起头对着Loki眨了眨眼。

“不是说你，亲，你早就把自己的意见表达的清楚明了了。我是说你，毒液。你凭什么对我的私生活品头论足啊？你根本都不了解我。”

**知道关于你的很多事。也聆听了很多。**

“也就是说你一直…怎样？趁着藏在Winter体内的功夫偷听我和他之间的谈话来着？”

**对。也做了做探查。**

Loki忍不住讪笑出声，“探查？”

**对，探查。在你的脑中。**

“我的天，你能读懂我的想法？”

**能听到一些想法。看到一些记忆。主要是感受情绪和意图。**

“我懂了，”Loki若有所思的摸了摸下巴。“要是Winter求我帮忙之前跟我说清楚会有这种情况就好了。不过倒也无所谓。虽然有些多事，但谢谢你的建议，我会好好考虑的。”

**不要。**

“不要？”

**不要再考虑了。你必须回到你伴侣的身边去。**

“毒液，我虽然很感激你的一片心意，可–”

**必须回去。你们已形成羁绊，就像结婚了一样。分开是错误的。必须回到他身边。**

“这种想法实在是奇哉怪也，特别是出自你这么个…不管是什么生物之口，但是我才不要为了遵循某些古老的人类习俗而被束缚在一个我不爱的人的身边。”

**你爱他。**

“不，我才不爱呢。”

**爱。我能感觉到。你爱他。为他感到心痛。但你也很愤怒。**

“这一点我承认。我是很气Thor。他不但羞辱了我，还把我软禁在他家里。Winter没告诉你这些吗？”

**我知道他做了些什么。不过这不重要。这不是你气愤的缘由。**

“你什么意思？我当然气他这个。”

**不。你气他没有早点找来。**

“我没…你根本就不清楚…”Loki无力地试图反驳，但很快就发现对方精准的踩到了他的痛脚，让他根本无从反驳。

他沉默地坐了良久，呆愣地望着前方，心不在焉地抚摸着Arabella柔软的皮毛。

“Thor并不爱我，毒液，”他苦涩地说道，“若他真的爱我，我逃走以后他就该不遗余力的四处找我才对。若是真爱我，他多年以前就能找到我的。”

**你还年轻。很愚蠢。你不理解他。**

Loki听了一愣，“你说我什么？愚蠢？”

**对，愚蠢。人类的大脑，又慢又没效率。**

“这还真是我头一次听说。以前从没有人指称我愚蠢。”

**大多数人类比你还要愚蠢。**

“哦，呃…谢谢？”

**Thor不是人类。不愚蠢。他很睿智，很强大。他选择了你，爱你。你愚蠢的违背了誓言，你愚蠢的抛弃了他的爱。回到他身边去。他会原谅你的。**

Loki听了先是一怔，继而再度变得愤慨起来：“原谅我？我才不稀罕他的谅解呢，毒液。我才不会再被人羞辱然后–”

话说到一半他突地惊叫一声，毒液突然扯住了他的四肢用力将他拽了起来。

**没发现他们来了。来不及逃走了。**

“没发现谁来了？怎么回事啊？”

还不待毒液回答，周围便一通大乱。Arabella压低了身子往走廊另一头逃窜而去，与此同时，屋中的大落地窗就突然向内爆裂开来，碎玻璃如暴风般飞溅进Loki的客厅里。紧接着便是一道耀眼的光亮和一声巨响，仿佛烟花炸裂。

三个身着黑色作战服、头戴面罩的男子用绳索自窗口荡进了屋内，同一时间，公寓的大门也被撞开，两名同样全副武装的人从门口冲了进来，众人手中的突击步枪同时瞄准了此刻正双手抱胸，一脸不悦的吸血鬼。

“你们到底知不知道，”他不爽的说道，“弄那扇被巫师施咒的玻璃窗花了我多大功夫啊？”

闯入者中的一个人放下了手里的枪，向前迈了一步，扯下了头上的面罩。

“嗨，甜心儿，”他洋洋自得的用布朗克斯区的口音说道，“想我了没？”

**猎手。危险！**

“Allan，”Loki低吼道，“你和你这帮贱逼手下跑到我家想要干什么！”

“怎么，见到我你不高兴吗？我太受伤了。我还以为咱俩挺有眼缘的呢。”

**不能变身。魔力中和手榴弹。**

“你–你是怎么找到我的？”Loki质问道，努力想要争取时间想办法脱身。

“我干这一行儿可有年头儿了，吸血的，”Allan答道，“你真以为我会认不出你那张死人脸吗？好吧，是你乖乖把武器还回来，还是让我自己动手拿？”

**我会保护你的。你必须相信我。把身体控制权交给我。**

“我相信你，”Loki悄声道，“拿过去吧。”

“那真是太省心了，”Allan嗤笑一声，“快交过来吧。”

Loki并没有回答，而且仿佛根本没听见他的话。只见他双目迷离空洞地望着前方，继而突地垂下头去，如同一只被剪断了牵线的木偶般瘫软下去。Allan的手下惊恐的看着一股浓稠且漆黑如深渊的液体自Loki大张的嘴里奔涌而出。

然而这滩可怕的液体却并没有溅落在地上，反而伸展开来附着在了他的身体上。转眼间俊美的吸血鬼就已被这股浓稠黝黑且湿滑的粘液彻底吞噬。站在他们面前的则变成了一个身材巨硕、模样狰狞的怪物，那怪兽身高八尺，一双巨爪寒光闪闪，两只白蒙蒙的大眼异常骇人。

怪兽随即张开了大嘴，露出满口尖利如刀的森森獠牙，一条蜿蜒蠕动的长舌如蛇一般探了出来，似是在嗅闻周围的气味。Allan还没来得及后退，就被疾射而来的一条黑色触手紧紧缠住，拽到了怪兽的面前。他的步枪啪的一声掉在地上，他一边奋力挣扎一边大叫着让手下不要开枪。

“ **不是武器** ，”那生物用低沉嘶哑的声音说道，“ **也不属于你** 。”

Allan抬头看着怪兽的脸，神情令人难以捉摸。“对不住啦。”

Loki和毒液赶忙低头望向了他手中拿着的一个方形装置，但Allan已经按下了按钮。那个装置发出了一种刺耳的声波，如同一群巨型蝙蝠在电磁风暴中同时放声尖叫一般。这声波立刻如利刃般将二人的大脑分割开来，将他们打得粉碎。

二人间的纽带终于还是被扯断了。Loki重重摔倒在地，毒液则化为一团黑色粘液落在了他身旁，不停地扭曲挣扎。Loki才勉强翻过身来，其中一个闯入者却将一个蓝色的小球扔在地上一脚踩碎。

随着一道亮蓝色的光芒闪起，Loki立时感到全身麻痹、动弹不得。这是束缚咒。早知道他们应当把Allan身上搜个遍的。他无能为力的躺在那里，愤怒地看着Allan的手下将一个用金属和玻璃制造的管状隔纳箱放在了地上，然后将毒液不停颤抖的液态躯体赶进了箱子里。

“美国政府对你的合作深表感谢，Bolingbroke爵士。”Allan居高临下地讪笑道，“我估计神盾局肯定迫切的想要我的项上人头了。就请你替我转告Rogers队长，祝他好运啦。”

说完他迈过Loki的身躯，拾起自己的步枪后便命令手下带上箱子准备撤离。然而就在这一片混乱之中，谁都没有注意到一个小小的白色身影悄然地从Loki家残破的大门口溜了出去。

几个闯入者随即端起枪支，抬起那只囚禁了他们战利品的隔纳箱出门进了楼梯间，却依旧没注意到那个小身影已悄悄超到了他们的前头。

他们拉开了防火梯的大门以便让其他人将箱子抬到外面等候的车子上，趁着这个档口，那个娇小玲珑的潜行大师第三次躲过了众人的视线，从门口蹿了出去，任凭那些高大却愚蠢的两脚兽去做些不知所谓的事。

除了从她人类奴才的顶层公寓居高临下的观察外界以外，Arabella对这座城市一无所知，不过她倒无需对这座城市了如指掌。她只需要自己作为掠食者的智慧和一个气味就行了。智慧是她与生俱来的，而那股气味她很快就找到了。

有了这些，她立刻选好了一条道路飞奔出去，她优雅的跳过一个报摊，疾走之际不忘在人流中闪转腾挪。来到一个十字路时，她很聪明的混在一群人类之间，巧妙地躲过了车轮的碾压。

过到对街后，她停下脚步再次嗅闻那种气味。气味虽然很淡，但却还算新鲜。她知道这个气味是在不久前留下的。自从这个气味出现在她的城市中后，她已经不止一次在她顶层公寓的窗前闻到过它了。

当她走进一条黑暗的后巷时，几只脏兮兮的野猫发出了调戏的叫唤，可惜她没那个国际时间教他们何为礼貌。喵家可是有事在身的，不能为这些宵小分了心。

从气味的浓淡中可以判断，她离目标越来越近了，不得不承认的是，最近一段时间她确实有些宽纵了，于是她一边暗自提醒自己，日后要多加锻炼才行，一边等候那个穿着红色制服的愚蠢人类为其他的愚蠢人类开门。

终于，大门打开，她鱼贯而入，室内却恍若一所疯人院。这里的灯光太过耀眼，人类太过吵杂，他们的装束也太过华而不实。而铺着大理石地面的大厅中央，一架钢琴正弹奏着蹩脚的音乐。

恶，这个音能弹得再慢点儿吗？既然你要胡弹乱奏，那干嘛还要弹古典音乐，干脆就弹你愿意弹的不就行了？但鉴于本喵有要务在身，还是等以后再好好收拾一下这个丢人现眼的钢琴师吧。

电梯门徐徐打开，她差一点就跟着进去了，但她随即想到自己不知道该如何操作，而那些蠢蛋人类也不会明白她的目的地的。她于是来到楼梯间门口等候机会，这样子更安全些。

终于，一个像是马戏团演员（她是从她的穿着打扮和脸上涂抹的浓重油彩判断出来的）的女子打开了门，Arabella立刻从她脚边溜了过去。那女人站住脚低声说了句：“嘿，谁家猫跑进来了？”不过此时她早已一溜烟儿的蹿上楼梯扬长而去了。

当这个猫贼循着气味到达了她要找的楼层（大概得有一百九十几层吧）后，她已经累得上气不接下气了。她看来真得好好减肥了，这个样子真是没脸见人了。她蹲在门旁，一边喘着气一边等候有人来开门。

等了好半天都没人来，她只能继续郁闷地等下去。真是没天理，她已经纡尊降贵到了这种地步了。只希望她家的奴才能感激她为他所做出的巨大牺牲。她鼓足勇气，深吸了一口气，然后扒着门站起身子，高声尖叫了起来。

尖叫声并没有产生立竿见影的效果，但她还是锲而不舍的继续尖叫，用爪子挠门，坚决要排除万难达成任务。终于，她的坚持有了回报。一个好奇的人类被叫声吸引了过去，打开了楼梯间大门，她见状一跃而出，用几声凶巴巴的嘶吼聊表感谢，然后奔进了铺着毫无品味的地毯的走廊，沿着千篇一律的白色房门一路找寻。

气味引领着她来到了要找的房门前，她做好了再次为她的人类奴才牺牲的准备，尽量有尊严地扒着这第二道门站起身来，一边抓门一边可怜兮兮的尖叫起来。幸运的是，人类的听觉敏感度似乎不尽相同，这扇门很快就被打开了。

紧接着一切就变得尴尬起来。她在抬头望向那个长着黄毛的高大狗人的脸时才意识到，她不懂得对方的语言。而且对方还是只狗耶，因此他肯定也比其他人类更加愚蠢，所以想要让他明白自己意思的希望也就变得极为渺茫了。尽管如此，她还是发出了一声最可怜的乞求叫声，然后焦急的等待着对方的回答。

“你好，猫咪，”他一脸惊讶的说道，“你找不到家了吗？”

恶，狂减智商分数。

“喵，”她急切的解释道，“嚒嗷。”

“等一下…你一定是Loki的猫，”这个缺脑的笨狗男说着蹲下身子靠了过去，“你身上全是他的气味。太奇怪了。”

因吹斯听。给他的智商加回十分。

“嚒~”她立刻努力引导他说下去。

“可你是怎么知道要来找我的呢？”这个比起刚刚没那么缺脑的狗男问，“而且你是怎么自己跑来找我的呀？”

“嗷，”这家伙实在太考验她的耐心了。

“你是对的，这一点不重要，”他同意道，“你需要什么？我该怎么帮你？”

“喵–”她大声叫着，心急如焚。“咪–嗷–！”

“他遇到麻烦了，”狗男的智商渐长，“你怎么不一早就说啊？他在家吗？”

“嚒–呼，”她确认道。

“咱们马上去找他。我看还是抱着你走比较方便，小女士。”他有礼的说道，“可以吗？”

“喵，”她不耐地接受了。

大个子狗男一把将她抱紧了肌肉盘结的怀里，她于是很是傲娇的被抱着穿过走廊进了之前她没法上的电梯。这一次有她的这位穿深棕色皮衣的骑士按动电钮，很快他们就下到了大厅。

两人经过礼宾柜台时，几个傻白的人类女人见到她立刻呜呀啊呀的称赞这猫好漂亮（她知道自己很漂亮好吧，你们这些缺货，哀家赶时间的唉）。狗男谦和地应付了几句，但脚步丝毫没有减慢，好吧，继续给他的智商加几分。

“咱们现在要快马加鞭了，亲爱的，”一出到室外，狗男就立刻对她说道，“无论如何都别松手哦。”

他将她仔细环紧，她则用爪子死死抓住了他的皮衣，两人一下便如子弹般飞奔了出去。他狂奔的速度不由得令她头晕目眩、心跳加速。她鼓足勇气，将小脸儿扎进了他的怀里哆嗦起来，暗自祈祷这一切赶紧结束。

经过了漫长如数小时的三四分钟后，他们终于回到了她自己家的大楼，门童立刻便认出了她。而这个颇有些本事的狗男则一番甜言蜜语说服了门童，允许他上楼去归还Loki先生的宠物。

Arabella对他们如此称呼她甚为不满，但她急着想回家，而且对自己成功完成任务颇为自傲，于是在门童帮他们键入私人电梯密码时决定暂时不与他一般见识了。但也暗自决定，以后要是得着机会，定会给那家伙的裤子上好好来上一挠子的。她可是向来眼里不揉沙子的。

顶层公寓里的惨状与她向她的随扈描述的全无二致。客厅的窗户被彻底炸碎，满地都是碎玻璃碴，而她的主人则瘫倒在地，动弹不得。

狗男将她往沙发上一放，转身便奔到了她主人的身边，一边软言安慰一边将他抱进怀里。Arabella纵身跳到了沙发背上，好让他把她的主人平放在沙发上，然后她便担忧的看着狗男咬破了自己的手腕，将血淋淋的伤口按在了她主人的嘴上。

过了几秒钟，当她的主人终于发出一声低沉的喘息，抬起手揽住了狗男的脖颈时，她的一颗心才总算落了下去。狗男立刻将他紧紧搂住，一边轻抚他黑亮的发丝，一边低声急切地与他交谈起来。

Arabella耐心地等着那两只轻声细语地聊了好半天，然后两个人的眼睛就都开始往外冒水了，这让她实在有些看不下去了。人类（还有狗人）有时候太会表现了，连她这种个中高手都自叹弗如了。

恶，他们现在又是要干嘛呀？她实在搞不懂这些动物怎么会那么喜欢其他动物的舌头，还心甘情愿的让对方把舌头探进自己嘴里，但很显然他们对这种行为乐此不疲。她虽然很不赞同这种肮脏的行为，但在这个节骨眼上打断他们却又显得太不懂事了。

这种不洁的行为又持续了几分钟，不仅如此，两个人还开始对彼此又抓又挠又贴嘴起来。这么半天了，居然没人跟她说过一个谢字，甚至连夹都没夹她一眼哎。她！她才是这整件事里的英雄好不好！

够了够了，到此为止！她实在是受够了。她满腹委屈的直起身子，沿着沙发背大步走到了二人脑袋所在的地方。

“咪嗷！”她发出了一声比平时高了不少的抗议。

“Arabella，我的宝贝，真是太抱歉了，”她的主人说着伸手将她抱到了自己怀里。“你一定吓坏了吧。一切都会好起来的，我保证。”

对于他以为她像个傻缺一样躲藏起来的想法，她自是气不过的，可当狗男将她的英勇行为讲给他听后，他脸上露出的表情也算是与她所冒的风险功过相抵了。

随之而来的便是他的无比惊讶与感激，以及他的拥抱和爱抚，有鉴于此，她便原谅了二人对她的忽视。毕竟这两只是愚蠢的人类嘛，不过他俩也算是很努力了。

可要是他俩能暂时不忙着贴嘴，赶紧去给她那些吃的来的话，那就算是对她崇高而勇敢的行为最好的回报了。她之前是决定要减肥的啦，可明天再减也不迟嘛。

她可是不屈不挠的Arabella，英勇无畏第一猫，她主人坚定的捍卫者，时代英模哎。给来条鱼不为过吧？


	35. Chapter 35

“猜猜是谁回来了！”简报室的大门陡然打开，一个声音喜滋滋的说道。

“我猜是Sam，”Tash说着用手遮住了双眼。“还有Clint。我拜托你们俩了，那玩意儿晃得人眼睛都睁不开了。”

Sam立刻一副委屈模样，“你难道不喜欢人家的光环儿啊？人家难得辣么容光焕发的。”

“我看不见，你跟挂了一身探照灯似的。你们干嘛不趁着那玩意儿消散之前去折腾别人啊。去秀给Steve看好了，他准喜欢。”

“抱歉俺们一身神光护体，”Clint更正了一下自家老公的用词不当。“在上头，任什么东西都会被这玩意儿渗透。我们也没辙啊。”

“我可不觉得抱歉，俺们可是超级无敌美呢，”Sam自我陶醉的说，“要看看我的翅膀吗？”

“那你就小心我用灭火器嗞你。”Tash一边眯眼一边怼道。

“你是灭不掉我的闪亮亮的！我会晃得你找不着北的。但你一定会记得是谁让你找不着北的，那就是我！天降神闪。”

“我们马上就走哈，”Clint一脸歉意的插嘴，“我们觉得你肯定想知道我们到底查没查到那个CIA逼货的底细。Carol说没错，他确实是个恶魔猎手，但除此之外她就没再跟我们透露关于他的任何消息了。”

“谢了，可惜你们晚了一步。”Tash说道，“这点儿消息我们早就逼着他承认了。Carol确实说了她不能再向你们透露关于他的其他任何消息了吗？”

“对滴，”Sam说道，“而且还特意做出一副讳莫如深的样子来，所以我们觉得她这就是在告诉我们，这后面还有很多不可告人的东西。”

“还挺煞有介事的，不过她估计是信不过你们两个傻白甜吧。我去看看能查出些什么来。你们走了以后事情又有了新进展，现在Allan成了首要目标了。”

“操蛋了，出什么事了？”Clint问。

“出了操蛋事了呗。”Tash摇了摇头，“出了不少事，情况就是他要找的那件武器是Winter的一个朋友。”

“一个朋友？”

“对，整件事回头还是让Winter仔细跟你们解释吧。一言以概之就是，他和Loki想出了一个半吊子的计策想甩掉Allan。但Allan不但没中计，反而带着他那帮CIA逼货袭击了Loki的顶层住宅，把那玩意儿抢走了。整件事不仅违法，而且也严重违反了神盾局与国防部订立的协议。Fury已经去兴师问罪了，可他们却声称Allan的行动并没有得到授权，他既没有回他们那儿去报报，他们也不知道他跑到哪儿去了。”

“看来他们这是要甩锅自保啊。”Clint说。

“就是如此，我们现在只能认定是Allan并没有跑回CIA邀功，而是携带那件武器潜逃了。可咱们现在就像是一群没头苍蝇般的四处乱转。”

“要我们上手查找吗？”

“你们愿意的话就去查吧，不过现在能做的事不多，”Tash耸了耸肩，“Thor和他的狼群已经在协助搜寻了。Thor对这事非常上心，毕竟那家伙把他伴侣的家给炸了，还威胁到了他的人身安全。”

“哦不！”Sam惊叫一声，“我的小喵喵！她还好吗？没受伤吧？”

“Arabella？”Tash扬起了眉梢，“人家可是当了回英雄呢。听了她的英勇事迹之后，我都打算把她招进神盾局当特工了呢。”

“俺家小公举就是不一般，”Sam自豪的说道，“她都做什么了？把那群坏人挠成肉丝儿了？”

“你还是听Loki给你讲吧。他和Arabella暂时搬到Thor的酒店去住了，他好趁这段时间把家里整修一下。”

“Loki去Thor的酒店住了？”Clint抬起眉梢问。

“我都说了这段时间发生了好多事嘛。Steve和Winter现在正在安保区呢。他们会跟你们说清楚的。现在赶紧滚出我的办公室，晃得我都头疼了。”

“这可是简报室，Tash，”Clint嗤笑道，“你啥时候给自己弄间像样的办公室啊？”

“有钱难买我乐意，”Tash笑道，“滚出去！喔嘘！”

“俺家小甜喵喵的身上要是掉根毛儿，我就让这群王八羔子知道知道啥叫天谴。”Sam一边跟Clint说着一边往外走。“到时候就是在世天神都–嘿，Wanda！要不要看看俺们的翅膀啊？”

“赶紧关门走人！”Tash从简报室里高声吼道。

Clint很识相的把屋门关上了，Sam则展开了自己的一双巨翼，跑到几步开外正和一位探员说话的Wanda面前献宝。不同于原先的深褐色，他双翼上的羽毛此刻已变成了一片银白，从内自外的闪耀着灵光。虽然挤在狭小的走廊里让人看不出他巨翼的伟岸来，但Wanda还是很给面子的露出惊讶的神情。

“哇噻，”她说道，“太漂亮了，Sam。你们俩这是怎么了？怎么都这么光彩照人的？”

“俺们俩上了趟天堂，”Clint解释道，“抱歉晃着你们了哈，这是残余的神光啦。”

“对我倒是什么影响都没有啦，”Wanda笑道，“我倒觉得这真是美轮美奂的。”

“那是因为你是人类，而且懂得欣赏无上神迹，”Sam说道，“不像这儿其他的地狱恶魔似的。别走心哈，爱子。”

“才没有咧，”站在Wanda身边的吸血鬼探员一边遮着眼睛一边说道，“我先回我的办公区恢复一下视力了哈。”

“抱歉里，爱子，”Clint对她说道，继而回头望向Wanda，“你也看到了，Sam现在有点儿神光就灿烂得不行了。自从我们俩回来他就到处晃别人。”

“我还就是有点儿神光就灿烂，怎么了吧。”Sam大言不惭的说，“我见过了神祇中的神祇！我痛饮过永恒之泉！我还曾与至圣之人共座牙桌，大玩儿《龙与地下城》呢！”

“这是我最后一次带半血天使回家探亲了，”Clint没辙的摇了摇头，“你知道上面那帮人都这么咬文嚼字的吗？真是没谁了。”

“没谁了？”Sam一副大义凛然的样子说道，“你只不过是嫉妒我比你的打怪级数高出很多罢了。看吧，人类之子！我的黑精灵猎手绝不会被低微的–”

“好吧，你够了哦，蠢蛋，”Clint打断了他的话，“咱们回头再聊吧，Wanda。他现在还没法跟正常人说话呢。”

“回见了，伙计们，”Wanda狂笑道，Clint则一把把他老公拽走了，“很高兴你们玩儿的很开心！”

因为要进电梯，Sam只能千般不情百般不愿的将他（超牛掰）的翅膀收了起来，为此他还好一通的耍脾气，最后逼得Clint不得不放大招，威胁他要是再不收敛，他就把他拎回家去操到他一佛升天二佛降世不可。这倒是让他高兴了不少，等他二人到达安保区的时候，Sam童鞋已经基本上恢复了他之前的幽默程度（只是差那么一丢丢吧）。

“嗷！见他妈的鬼了！”俩人才一进安保办公室，Bucky便咒骂着抬手遮住眼睛。“你们这两只死鸟儿怎么跟特么的天使似的晃眼啊？”

“神（牛）光（逼）闪闪！”Sam大声宣布道，然后很老爷的伸开双臂显摆起来。“沐浴其中吧！”

“是灵光附体啦，”Clint再次更正道，“抱歉，Winter，这玩意儿过会儿就褪掉了。”

“额滴神啊，怎么跟大天使找探照灯生了个娃似的，”Bucky咕哝着一路摸着走到了门口。“我去找Josef了，等你们走了我再出来。”

“我说了让你沐浴其中的，呆古拉！”Sam挺胸叠肚的说道，“别逼我把你打落深渊！”

“滚啦，臭鸟儿。你倒想把我打落深渊呢，你这个德行比平时更讨人厌。”

“我也想你哦，”Sam冲着他的背影说道，“嘿，你都不抱抱人家啊？”

Bucky则头也不回地沿着走廊出去了，回手给了他一个大大的中指。

“你看他多想俺们呀，简直是欢欣鼓舞到不行啊，”Sam显然对这种反应很是自满，“说说吧，那个逼货和武器的事是啥情况啊？”

“Allan和他的手下闯进了Loki家把它抢走了，”Steve说着打开了Josef牢房的闭路监控。Bucky刚刚走进去，而Josef则正拿着一个球在地上滚来滚去。“CIA说他的人和武器都不在他们手里，所以咱们必须得找到他，把武器拿回来，因为它是Winter的朋友，他保证过要帮助它的。”

“这些Tash都跟我们说了，”Clint说，“我们不明白的是它怎么又是件武器，同时又是Winter的朋友。”

“它是某种生物，能够躲藏在人体内。九头蛇利用心灵宝石奴役了它，并且让它通过项圈来控制Winter。而当我们毁掉了宝石以后，它就逃了出去，藏进了Rumlow的体内，之后又找到了Winter。”

“就是因为这个他的血牙才会带毒的吗？”Clint问。

“对，不过Winter说它不知道自己可以不用毒素的，在他说了它之后它就不再用了。”

“这听着也太扯了，”Sam摇了摇头，“他就那么信任那玩意儿吗？”

“对，以性命相托。所以我也选择信任它，除非它做出什么背信弃义的事来。”

“好吧，那我们怎么找到它？”

“稍等一下，”Clint说道，“Tash认为Allan带着那玩意儿跑回CIA去了，而那边则在打马虎眼甩锅。可你不这么认为吗？”

“我不这么想，”Steve答道，“这看起来是可能性最大的情况了，但我根本不信。”

“为什么？”

“算是直觉吧。Allan从来就没跟咱们说过一句实话，而且我总觉得受骗上当的不止咱们一家。不管他在玩儿的是什么把戏，我估计CIA也不比咱们清楚多少。”

“你觉得他压根儿就没打算把拿东西交给他们？”Sam问。

“我就是这么想的。从他的言谈举止中看不出他有多尊重自己所供职的单位，而且他似乎也对玩两面三刀并不反感。”

“那他拿着那玩意儿打算干嘛呢？”Clint皱眉问道，“莫不是他打算要卖了它–哦，见鬼。他当然可以把那玩意儿卖了。可卖给谁呢？”

“不知道，但那些疯狂的野心家们绝对会为了得到那样子的武器而不惜一掷千金的。神盾局应该有能探听到黑市军火交易的线人吧？”

“说起来，我倒是认识个人，”Sam说道。

“你认识黑市军火贩子？”Steve有些意外的问道。

“只能说是个朋友的朋友。据我所知，只要是这城里有重要的非法武器交易，就逃不过他的法眼。”

“那你能联系上这人吗？”

“可以是可以，”Sam有些迟疑的说，“问题是，我这位朋友的朋友并不什么善男信女。”

“这个节骨眼上谁还在乎什么遵纪守法啊。只要他能给咱们提供有用的线索，其他的事情我才不会深究呢。”

“那我就试试看了。不过得等到明天再说了，这哥们儿可不像咱们这样喜欢昼伏夜出。”

“行，”Steve点了点头。“谢了，Sam。你们俩打算回家了吗？”

“我得先去探望一下俺家的喵喵！我听说人家这回可是立了一个大功呢，这事我得仔仔细细听一遍才行。”

“Winter和我准备去Thor的酒店看看，你们要不一起吧。”

“欧耶，”Sam很是热切的搓了搓手。“趁着我这身灵光没退赶紧走吧。我还想跟Thor显摆显摆呢。”

“你其实是想招惹Loki的吧？”Clint说。

“招惹Loki！”Sam立刻一副大义凛然状，“你这等话实在令我吃惊，Clintford。我无论如何也不会将这难得的神光用着恶作剧上的。”

“我的全名不是Clintford，而且你这一整晚上拿着这身神光恶作剧多半天了。Steve，你确定要跟你朋友玩儿关门放我老公这一手啊？他可有点儿hold不住啊。”

“我看出来了，”Steve大笑起来，“没关系，就算他火力全开，Thor和其他狼人也应付得了他的。”

* * *

  
Loki翻过身来俯身躺在铺着柔软床单和丝绒枕的大床上。他才一翻身，被单便顺着他光润的脊背滑到了腰际。他于是用手肘撑起身子，顺势将被单彻底踢开。他深知该如何将自己精瘦的脊背和纤细的腰肢完美地展示在人前（更不用说他紧致浑圆的翘臀了），因此这等良机自是不能放过。

他微颦双眉，有些不自在的挪了挪身子，忽然为自己这无关痛痒的小小伎俩感到些许内疚。但为了取悦爱人而刻意搔首弄姿算不得不诚实吧？诚实之于他是一种他所不擅长且令人费解的游戏。这其中的规则是什么？欺骗走到什么程度就算作是伤害？又是何种程度的玲珑手段才能被认为是进退得宜？

苦思冥想了半天也不得其所，他叹了口气，撑起胳膊弓着后背拉伸了一下过劳的肌肉。而就在这个时候，他听见身后传来了脚步声。

“你真是美得不可方物。”一个低沉有力的声音说道。

他重又用手肘撑住上身，却没有回望说话的人。“你会这么想我很荣幸。”

“是吗？”那声音靠近了许多，对方继而坐到了他身旁。“你似乎并不喜欢被人如此称赞。从来都不喜欢。”

“你此言甚是。我是不喜欢。”Loki坦言道，而当一只坚实而火热的大手抚上他的腰窝时，他忍不住一阵战栗。“别误会，你夸赞我的美貌确实让我颇为高兴。只是这句话我已听过太多遍，话里的美意早已变得索然无味了。”

“你希望他人崇拜的不是你的美貌，而是你的品质，”Thor说道，“这一点并无不妥。”

“不是的，”Loki终于抬起头望向对方那双海蓝色的眼眸，“我根本不想受他人的崇拜。我只希望被他人… _了解_ 。虽然我满腹心机，可还是希望能被人真真切切的了解并且被人所爱。”

Thor露出一抹浅笑，一下点亮了他刚毅俊朗的面容。“如此甚好，我既了解你又很爱你。”

“我并不认为你真的了解我。我谎话连篇，还是个杀人凶徒。寡廉鲜耻、贪婪无情。若你真的了解我的为人，又怎能说你爱我呢？”

“你还太过年轻，吾爱，”Thor俯身过去将他温热的唇贴在了他冰冷的肩头，他的金色长发轻抚过Loki的身侧。“你对真正的邪恶知之甚少。在这个受到庇护的界层之外，有无名的恐怖在虚空中蔓延。还有能吞噬整个世界却依旧不知恬足的古老而凶恶的邪魔。可即便是在这里，你也依旧纯良无辜。你的所谓邪恶微不足道，也没有你想的那样深入你的骨血。”

“可是你亲口骂我恶毒，说我背信弃义。Winter也说我是条毒蛇。这些对我人品的攻击都是出自唯一–”Loki陡然止住话头，伤心的别开了脸。

“说出那些话来令我万分懊悔。你的冷淡重创了我的自尊心，于是在盛怒之下我才会出言不逊。这已不是我第一次冲动失言了，而且日后想必还会如此。可没有你，我却是真的不知该何去何从。”

“没有我？”Loki皱起了双眉，“此话怎讲？”

“耐心与筹谋本就不是我与生俱来的德性。”Thor解释道，“而你却无论面对何种情况，都能保持头脑冷静，三思而行。我想念有你陪伴，用你的智谋转圜我的鲁莽。”

“我从不知自己的智谋对你有如此高的价值。事实上，我从不认为自身有何长物能为我俩的–为你的…我都不知该如何措辞了。”

“你可以说我俩的关系。这并不是什么难听的话。”

“你确定吗？”Loki满脸苦涩的问道，“这个词听来实在俗不可耐。”

“Loki，听我说。我为自己的失言深感歉意。那些话并不是我的本意。你能原谅我吗？”

Loki咬着下唇思忖了片刻。“我要么原谅你，要么便得记一辈子的仇，这么做既令人不快又毫无意义。再者人们都说真爱是既往不咎，所以…我想我是别无选择了。是的，我原谅你了。”

“你是真的吗？”

“我刚说了我是认真的，笨狼。你专心一点儿嘛。”

“我是问你是真的爱我吗？”

作为吸血鬼，Loki虽无法像人类或狼人那样脸红，可他于是羞怯的低下头去让长发掩去面容却也有异曲同工之妙。“你知道我是真的。”

“那就亲口说出来。”Thor说着将脸埋进了Loki的肩窝。“求你，我想听你亲口说出来。”

虽然被对方搞得羞怯难当，可Loki还是清了清嗓子，深吸了一口气。“我…我爱你。”

沉寂。

“你怎么听来好像很难受似的。你不会有事吧？”

“我想我能挺过来的。”Loki干巴巴的说道。

“如此便太好了，”Thor笑道，继而拉过他的手亲了亲。“这话为何会让你如此难以启齿？”

“我想这要归咎于我维多利亚时代的成长经历吧，”Loki耸了耸肩，“我所受的教育是直言不讳地讲出自己的感受，便是将自己的意志强加于他人，因此这是一种非常无礼的行为。”

“太奇怪了。我受的教育恰恰相反。在我的国度中，隐瞒自己的想法会被视为懦弱的表现，或者是居心叵测。我们对任何人都应是坦诚相待的，即使是对敌人也如是。”

“这两种处事方式都有欠缺。我即便是一片真心时，我的保守仍旧令我看来不值得信任；而你的坦诚则会让人觉得你冲动冒失，容易感情用事。”

“不过…我 _确实_ 是冲动冒失，容易感情用事。”

Loki才刚要开口回应，Thor却冷不丁的伸手过去将他拉过来仰躺在床上，继而整个人压在了他身上。利用居高临下的优势，他一手擒住了他吸血鬼爱人的双腕按在了对方的头顶之上，然后便附身过去在他脸上留下了一串细碎的亲吻。

“你这是干什么！快住手！”Loki一边说，一边徒劳无功地想从雷神手中挣脱出来。“放开我，你个登徒子狼！”

“胡说。我好容易才将你弄到这儿来，我可不会轻易放了你的。”Thor说着更用力地压了上去，“再说了，你也只不过是假装自己不喜欢如此而已啊。”

“对，可你该知道什么叫看破不说破嘛，”Loki怼道，继续努力想要挣脱。“就算我是假装挣扎，你也应该要制住我才对呀。”

“我应该如此吗？”Thor坏笑了一下，“我还以为我应该尊重你的自主权，在征得你的首肯之后再制住你呢。”

“我的首肯可是给过不止一回两回啊。现在就让我假装很勇敢的反抗你以保全自己的贞洁嘛。”

Thor闻言立刻挑起眉梢，“保全贞洁这件事恐怕有点儿来不及了，吾爱。光是过去这二十四小时里你就已经失了很多次节操了。”

“这我能不知道吗，大笨狼。我现在浑身上下都酸疼的要命。只可惜那些咬痕都愈合不见了，我还挺喜欢身上留下些痕迹呢。”

“我也这么想。不过再重新来过也不失为一种乐趣嘛。”

“这我十分同意–到底什么声音这么呱噪啊？”

“是我的手机，”Thor放开了他跳下床去，从地上捡起自己的仔裤，从裤兜里掏出了手机。“是Steve Rogers发来的信息，他说他和Winter正往这儿来呢，猎鹰和鹰眼也一道前来。太好了。”

“对哦，太好了。来了好一帮坏人兴致的，”Loki不满的说道，“咱们还是赶紧洗澡更衣吧，不能让那一干人等看到我俩不着寸缕的模样啊。”

“我差点忘了你那一本正经的吸血鬼派头了。”Thor大笑着附身过去在他乌黑的头发上亲了一下。“好的，我们这就去沐浴更衣吧。你觉得要不要留他们吃晚餐呢？”

“不管他们吃不吃，你一定得吃，不然你该闹脾气了。我打电话让楼下餐厅送些上来。你还是要店里最大、最横的硬菜吧？”

“知我者，你也。你不跟我一块儿进去洗吗？”

“绝对不要。你洗完我再洗。你这人搞不好又动手动脚的。”

“你之所以会这么说是因为我跟你展示过何为动手动脚，”Thor笑着作势要把他拉过去亲。

“我这儿正给你订餐呢，你个可恶的大笨狼，”Loki边说边拿酒店的电话听筒作势追打Thor。“赶快滚去洗澡啦！”

* * *

  
“俺们家好闺女呢！”跟着Clint、Steve和Bucky才一进到Thor的套房，Sam就立刻高声问，“快来呀，我的小喵喵！”

Arabella从沙发背后探出头来，一双绿色的大眼睛还带着惺忪的睡意。她那刚醒过盹的脑袋用了半晌才搞明白眼前的状况，继而蹦下沙发直奔Sam而去。

“嘿，小公举，我想死你了。”Sam柔声哄道，蹲下身子抚摸她柔软的背毛。“告诉你唷，我给你带了礼物回来。”

“Mia？”Arabella坐成了圆滚滚的一团，很有礼貌的问道。

“不是食物哦，但你肯定会喜欢的。快看看。”

Sam从口袋里掏出一个大球来，质地看起来像是某种异常纯净透明的玻璃，但摸起来却跟橡皮球似的很有弹性。他把球放在Arabella面前的地毯上，猫儿懒洋洋的闻了闻，继而抬起头，一脸嫌恶地看着他。

“你看，”Sam说道，“你得用爪子拍它一下，像这样。”

他伸手过去用食指轻轻拍了拍那个球，它立刻便散发出柔和的金光。Arabella低头看去，才一盯住，那个球立刻便活了起来，不但开始来回来去的轱辘，还发出叮叮当当的响声。Arabella见状立刻来了精神，马上扑过去抓，结果却将球扑了出去，一路叮当作响的滚到屋子另一头去了，引得咱们的小喵猎手奋起直追。

“太可爱了，”Thor看着猫咪追着小球来了个急转弯，从他脚边跑来过去。“这是什么呀，Sam？”

“这是天堂里的猫咪玩儿的玩具。我跟Carol说了喵喵的事，她就给了我一个让我带回来给她。等她玩儿够了，你只要叫它一声，它就会停止发光，自动跑回你面前来。”

“这个实在太好玩儿了。”Steve一脸羡慕的看着那个自己会跑会叫的小玩具。

“抱歉啦，Steve，人家没有给狼狼用的。”Sam大笑起来。“不过如果你好好求人家的话，我想喵喵应该会让你玩的。”

“我觉得Thor肯定不愿意让Steve把他的房间搞得底儿朝天的。”Bucky透过紫色太阳镜斜睨着他，“说起来，Loki在哪儿？”

“他在换衣服，很快就来。”Thor答道，“你们饿不饿？我是说能吃人类食物的哈。这间酒店的餐厅相当不错。”

Sam和Clint都谢绝了他的好意，继续回头看着Arabella玩球，而那个小球则一路躲进了阳台门前的窗帘后。

“我还是吃点儿为好，”Steve说，“从一进门我就闻见牛排的味儿了，馋得我嗷嗷儿的。”

“如果Steve要吃东西的话，那我就来杯咖啡吧，”Bucky说着坐倒在沙发上，“那俩鸟儿还有他们身上的天使辐射晃得我头直疼。”

“是神光啦，”Clint再次出言纠正，“我们在天堂的时候沾染了神光，Sam想过来用这玩意儿好好腻味腻味Loki。顺便再听听Arabella的英雄事迹。”

刚说到这儿，卧室的门就开了，Loki才刚出门就立刻站住了脚步，抬手挡在了眼前。而猫球在发现了新的逃跑路线后立刻向着敞开的大门轱辘了过去，Arabella则紧追不放。

“这到底是怎么回事？”Loki惊讶的问道，“Arabella追的这是什么呀？还有这晃人眼的到底是什么？”

“神光！”Sam乐呵呵的说。

“神–”Clint刚要说话却又住了嘴，Sam这次居然说对了。“对，就是这个。很快就会消退的。”

“但愿如此。”Loki不爽的嘟囔道，“真是受不了，我去拿太阳镜。”

“那玩意儿最好是施过咒的，”Bucky告诉他，“不然根本不管用。”

“当然是施过咒的，Winter。你以为我会那么小儿科吗？”Loki哼了一声，甩了甩头发转身回了卧室。

不一会儿他便走了出来，戴了一副金丝边的深色太阳镜，颜色和他的金烟盒跟打火机自成一套。他来到沙发对面的安乐椅上坐定，Arabella也得意洋洋的跟着走了出来。

她嘴里叼着的那只球还在不停晃动、叮当作响，仿佛还打算要脱逃似的。不过喵主子却不管，只见她一副天神般高高在上的气势，信步走到Sam面前，将球扔到他脚边，然后便回身跳到了Loki腿上，趾高气昂的等着接受众人的朝拜。小球的光熄灭了，Sam于是把它捡了起来。

“很高兴你喜欢这个礼物，喵喵，”说着他递球交给了Loki，“什么时候想再玩儿的话就去找你爸爸要。现在赶紧跟我说说我们小美女是怎么立了大功的，不然我就伸开翅膀彻底晃瞎了你们这帮混球。”

* * *

  
第二天晚上，Sam在一个社区活动中心的地下室里找到了他的朋友，他每周都在那里组织残疾退伍兵的互助小组。靠墙的一张矮桌子上摆着一只咖啡壶，还有一些针对复员老兵可能会面临的问题，以及关于精神健康、PTSD等情况的宣传手册和相关书籍。

对方是一位身材高大、面容俊逸的黑人男子，从面相上看（鉴于Sam是不朽之人，不会变老）要比Sam大几岁。从他魁梧健壮的体魄可以看出他应是个习武之人，但走起路来却稍显跛脚。

Sam进门时，他正忙着把摆在屋子中间的那一圈椅子逐个折叠、收拾起来。听见有人走进来，他回身观瞧，看到了来人，他立刻微微一笑，放下了椅子向对方伸出手去。

“嘿，Sam，”他说道，“见到你很高兴啊，伙计。”

“嘿，Curtis，”Sam边说边和对方握了握手。“要我帮忙吗？”

“好啊，谢了。一般来参会的人都会收拾的，可今天下雨，就零零星星来了几个人，这帮人伤得可比我惨多了。”

“你最近怎么样？”Sam问，搭手折起椅子挂在旁边的架子上。“腿好点儿了吗？”

“跟咱们上次见面时一个样，”Curtis说道，“时好时坏吧。关键是得懂得适可而止。”

“谢谢你去参加悼念仪式。Riley甚是欣慰。”

“他是个好样的。这事我说什么都得去的。不过，呃…你应该说他要是在天有灵一定会甚感欣慰才对吧？他不应该对这些事儿有一知半觉的嘛。”

“对吼，”Sam说着拿起了另一把椅子，“我说溜嘴了。”

“对嘛。说起来，你到这儿来有何贵干啊？要是想参加互助组，那你也来的忒晚了。”

“说实话，我是想请你帮个忙。”

Curtis闻言直起身来，谨慎地望着他，“帮哪种忙？”

“你知道是哪种的，”Sam将手里的椅子放好后才回身看他。

“懂了。可你怎么知道我能帮你这个忙呢？”

“得了，伙计。我知道他还在城里，而且你们俩也有联系。很抱歉让你来蹚这趟浑水，可这事很要紧。”

“对你们很要紧，但人家未必走心。是什么情况？”

“有人从我们手上偷走了一件武器。我们认为那个贼打算在纽约把东西出手。”

“一件武器啊，”Curtis揉着下巴沉思片刻，“就丢了一件？”

“就一件。”

“好吧。我有兴趣了。是什么样的武器？”

“我也说不清楚，不过我敢保证你从没见识过这样的东西。这玩意儿连我这种见过大场面的人都从没见识过。”

“倒也是，不过这情况也少了点儿吧？”Curtis有些迟疑的问，“我怎么去跟人家说，让人家帮忙盯一件我都说不清楚的武器啊？”

“你不用说清楚。拿着武器的人是个前SOG（特种行动小分队）的队员，现在是CIA-PRIRD（超自然现象调研及反应部）的人。”

Curtis听了不禁一怔，“卧槽。”

“就是说啊。现在明白我干嘛来找你了吧。”

“这么一说倒解释得通了。你是想让我们去敲打敲打那些前军人的组织，看看能探听到什么东西来？”

“你要能办到，那我感激不尽。那个人名叫Charles Allan上尉。他手下有四个人，都是前特种部队军人。他们前天晚上闯进了一处安全屋抢走了武器。CIA说这帮人并没有返回，他们的行动也没有上峰授权。”

“你认为这个Allan在城里联系到了一个买家？”

“这是我们能想到的最大可能性。他似乎为了要得到那玩意儿也急得火烧眉毛似的。我们觉得他肯定是跟一些没什么耐性的人做了交易，所以才会这么顾头不顾腚的行动。”

“那好，我回头去打电话说一声。但你得明白一件事，这事既然交给人家办，就得按照人家的方式来。你们要是想活捉这个Allan，那你们就只能自己动手丰衣足食了。”

“呃…既然话说到这儿了，”Sam说道，“趁他还没举着刀刀枪枪的杀进去之前，最好先告诉他一声。这个Allan是个猎手。”

“你说的应该不是猎猎鹿什么的那种吧。”

“我说的是恶魔猎手。即便没有那件武器在手，那家伙也超级危险，要是不小心惊着他了，他真有可能会动用那件武器。到那个时候，就算是再多的子弹也搞不定那家伙了。我们只想要信息。买家是谁、交易地点在哪儿，或者是谁听到了有大宗交易的风声什么的都行。”

“操蛋，”Curtis揉了揉脑门儿，“行。我会跟他解释清楚的。这种事儿吧…这可有点儿超出我们的认知范围了。我们绝大多数时候对付的都是普通的坏人。是人类的那种。”

“我们？”Sam挑起了眉梢，“我还以为你早就隐退了呢。”

“嘿，哥总得时刻保持职业敏感度吧。”Curtis露出一抹讪笑，“人家不是老说，要是不给自己找点儿事儿干，这人就该迟钝了嘛。”

“你这是本性难移啊，”Sam大笑着拍了拍朋友的后背。

“可说嘛，缺胳膊断腿儿也是如此。”Curtis耸了耸肩，“他一有消息我就通知你。不过我刚才也说了，这事有点超出了我们的认知范围，所以别抱太高期望。”

“知道。谢谢你帮我。我欠你个情。”

“我欠你的人情更多。多得好长时间也还不清。”

“我知道，”Sam笑了笑，“那咱们回头见了。多保重，Curtis。”

“你也是，Sam。回见。”

等他走得没影儿了，Curtis才掏出手机发了条信息出去。过来几分钟，一条回复便发了回来。他看了一遍，然后才拨通了电话。

“嘿，”他说道，然后顿了顿，听对方开口。“我知道，但你肯定想听听这件事。因为是Sam Wilson交托的。就是咱俩都认识的那个Sam Wilson。我也这么想。对，我这就往回走了。什么？卧槽，Frank，你特么是成年人了好吧。你自己不会去买吃喝用度啊–行。别别，用不着您给我发采购清单，我又不是你妈。好，成。还要别的不？要不要给你捎带买两盒果汁，再加两包小草帽饼干啊？不，混球，我说这玩儿呢–嗯，你最好如此。不客气。一个小时后见。”

他挂掉电话，把手机放回口袋里，一边收拾宣传册一边小声叨叨着自己除了要给一个死鬼陆战队员采买生活用品还得给人家送货上门。收拾停当后穿上外套，关上灯，出门走进了湿冷的雨夜。


	36. Chapter 36

“见他妈的鬼，”Langley中尉低咒一声，他和几个队友正努力要把那个笨重的箱子抬上SUV的后备箱里。“抬好你那边儿，Anderson，你特么差点砸我手上。”

“我抬着呢，”Anderson也是满腹牢骚，“这玩意儿重的他妈什么似的。”

“都特么闭嘴，赶紧发动车子。”Allan上尉吼道，上前抬住了Anderson负责的那一头。

Anderson转身悻悻地坐进了驾驶室，Allan则不费吹灰之力就用一手拎住了箱子一头，在其他几个手下费劲吧啦的协助下将之慢慢放进了狭小的后箱里。他随即用三条用螺栓固定在后箱地板上的绑带将那个管状隔纳箱捆了个结结实实。见箱子捆牢，他这才跟Langley一起爬进了车后座，车子随即起步，汇入了曼哈顿繁忙的车流中。

“本来以为咱们能多留一会儿，看那个吸血的被付之一炬呢，”Thompson自鸣得意的说道，“他们着起来跟独立日的焰火似的。”

这句话立刻引得Langley、Byers和Anderson哄笑起来。可他们的长官却不为所动。

“亏你们还笑得出来，”Allan淡淡的说道，“很抱歉扫了你们的雅兴，不过他是不会被烧死的。”

“为什么不会，长官？”Langley不解的问。

“他凭什么会被烧死呢？”Allan反问。

“我是觉得，还有几个小时就天亮了，咱们让他瘫软无力的躺在一扇破窗户前面。我觉得这是理所当然的呀，长官。”

“你想错了。我给你的那个束缚咒只有不到一个小时的效用。他等不到日出就能恢复过来。”

“可…你为什么要这么做啊，长官？”Byers皱眉问，“Loki可是个非常危险的吸血鬼啊。咱们手上关于他的资料厚得快跟板儿砖有一拼了。”

“所以我才是你们的头儿啊。因为我会动脑子。要是一个吸血鬼在一栋三十层高的公寓顶层烧起来，想过那栋楼会怎么样吗？没错，整栋楼都会连带着烧起来。你们愿意为一群无辜市民和儿童的死伤负责吗？”

“不愿意，长官。”几个人被他一番责骂，蔫头耷脑的回答道。

被这么一骂，几个人全都默不作声了，生怕再惹他们这位喜怒无常的上司发飙。

“Anderson，”过了几分钟，Allan忽然说道，“你特么干嘛呢？”

Anderson被说得更加不明就里了，“呃…开车呀，长官？”

“我又不瞎。能麻烦你告诉大伙儿一下，你这是往哪儿开呢吗？”

“去，呃–去撤退集合地点啊，”Anderson答道，被他上司盯得全身发毛。

“哦，真是太了不起了，”Allan干巴巴的说道，“很高兴你告诉我了，不然我还以为你这是要特么带我们去东村区游车河呢！”

“我是跟着导航开呢，长官，”Anderson委屈的说，“它说要沿着495号洲际公路往皇后区走的。”

Allan没辙的摇了摇头，“不对，在这儿拐弯儿。说出大天儿来也不能走中城区隧道。走威廉斯堡大桥上布鲁克林-皇后区高速，直接就能到麦斯佩斯。仓库区就在那边儿。”

“是，长官。”Anderson说着开始减速准备在十字路口转弯。

“不是这儿，蠢材，这条路是单行线，”Allan很好心的指挥道，“下一个路口再转。”

“你对这城里的路还真熟啊，长官，”Thompson连忙说道，试图为刚才的失言挽回一些颜面。“你是在这儿长大的对吧？”

“土生土长，”Allan的语气少了些许不悦。“小时候跟我妈住在Hunt’s Point的一片破平房区里。从那儿能清楚的看到莱克岛监狱和污水处理厂。我妈过世以后，我和我的一个哥们儿搬到地狱厨房跟他爸妈同住，一直住到我们俩参军。”

“那你爸呢，长官？”

“我爸和他的再婚家庭住在Forest Hill的一栋挺不错的小洋楼里。据我所知他还在那儿。”

“操，”Thompson同情的说道，“听起来你爸挺混蛋的。”

“别那么瞧不起那个老家伙呀，他可是个了不起的混蛋呢。Anderson，从35-E出口下公路，走54大街，然后转弯上56大姐，拐过去就到仓库区了。”

Anderson依言而行，果然没出几分钟，他们便进到了麦斯佩斯工业区了。

“这地方怎么看着跟末世主题的电子游戏似的，”Byers张望着四周，他们乘坐的车子从一座天桥下开了过去。

他们正在穿行的这条街道虽然宽阔空旷，但道路两旁的路灯却几乎都是坏的，道路中间被厚重的混凝土隔离墩隔开，隔离墩上满是涂鸦，一副年久破败的样子。沿街的两侧都是挂着沉重锁链的铁栅栏，栅栏顶上还缠着铁丝网。围栏后的大片土地上矗立着形态大小各异的工业建筑，有些已遭废弃一片漆黑，另一些则灯火通明，建筑外则停满了半挂车、工程车什么的。

“你特么慢着点儿开，”Allan对Anderson说道，他不知不觉间已经超过了20英里的限速了。“要是被交警拦下来怎么办？”

“我觉得这块儿根本没警察，长官，”Anderson嗤笑一声，从后视镜里看着他。“我估计这方圆几英里连个人影都没有。”

“那也给我开慢点儿，混球，”Allan骂道，“你特么给我看着路。万一撞了车把箱子摔破了，那咱们都得吃不了兜着走。”

“嘿，我有个疑问，”Langley回过头望向后座上的人，“既然这玩意儿那么危险，那干嘛要用玻璃做隔纳箱啊？咱们不是应该把它装在一个更安全–”

Langley的后半句话被撞击发出的巨响打断了，一股巨大的力道从右边狠狠撞在了他们的车上。Allan上尉大喊着让Anderson把稳方向，可为时已晚。他猛打方向盘，结果却矫枉过正了，车窗破裂和金属扭曲的刺耳尖啸将他上司的声音彻底淹没，车子撞在道路中间的隔离护栏上弹了出去，继而翻倒在地，强大的惯性推着车子打了好几个滚才四脚朝天的停了下来，油液从破裂的管线里流淌出来，落在灼热的发动机上立刻滋滋作响，直冒青烟。

“大伙儿都活着吗？”Allan一边喘息着问，一边挣扎着想要解开安全带。“Byers、Thompson、Langley、Anderson，报告情况！”

没人应答。他设法解开了安全带，一头栽在地面上。外面一片漆黑，浓烟已开始灌进倾覆的驾驶室里，不过他还是看到Langley倒挂在他身边的座位上，人已没了知觉。他找到了安全带扣松开了他，有些笨拙地在狭小的驾驶室里接住了对方死沉死沉的躯体。

他才刚把他从破碎的车窗推出车外，就有一梭子步枪子弹呼啸着打在了车子后部。但是却没有一发子弹打到他，而事实上，那些子弹也并不是冲着他来的，是射手故意瞄高了的。他赶忙抬头望向隔纳箱。箱子虽然仍被绑带固定在后备厢里，但加厚的玻璃罩却已经裂了，内里的黑色浓液正疯狂的翻腾蠕动着。正当他转头时，又一梭子子弹朝隔纳箱射了过去，他急忙抬手捂住了脑袋。

这一次，玻璃罩彻底碎了。当一条冰凉黏稠的触手打在他的腮帮子上时，他忍不住打了个激灵。转瞬间，他的脑袋就被它彻底包裹了起来。要是他还能喘气的话，那他肯定会大笑起来的。感觉就好像他被一个超大的果冻活活吞下去了似的。他才觉得这一切实在荒谬至极，眼前的一切便陷入了无尽的黑暗之中。

* * *

  
“嘿，Winter，”Bucky刚刚结束当晚对Josef的探视，才一进安保办公室，Clint便问道。“我在想一件事哈。为什么Josef能听懂英语却不会说呢？”

“不知道。我又不是巨魔专家，”Bucky耸了耸肩。“要不是我在这儿跟他说英语，我根本都不知道他能听懂。在九头蛇的时候我们一直都是说俄语的。”

“呵，怪了，”Clint说着转头看向监控视频，牢房里，Josef躺在地上蜷起了身子。“你总能让他安静下来乖乖睡觉。他似乎挺喜欢你的。”

“我是那儿唯一一个既不惧怕他又不会虐待他的人。他对于我的记忆都是我还处于失控状态时，他把我打倒然后按住我的那些事。但那都是那个老头儿命令他干的。”

“那个老头干嘛要弄个巨魔来呢？”

“跟他把我们纳入麾下同理。借用不属于他的力量来实施他那些变态的计划。不过Josef却是真的对他死心塌地的。我也不知道他是怎么办到的，总之他让Josef把他当做父亲看待。所以毒液把老头儿吃了的时候他被吓得不轻。”

“对吼，要是我也会吓得不轻的，而且我还恨死了那个老混蛋呢。这也太特么恶心了。”

“毒液本来可以更狠一些的。他大可以留那家伙一命，让我好好料理了他的。”

“我靠，你还真冷血呢，”Clint装作打了个哆嗦，“怪不得九头蛇的人管你叫Winter呢。”

“这个名字可不是九头蛇起的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。是转变了我的那个老公爵给我起名叫Winter的。时间太久，我都记不得他为什么这么叫我了。”

“四百年对我来说就是惊鸿一瞥罢了，不过我的时间概念跟你们人类不一样。”

“对吼，我老是忘了你跟我们这些人魔混血的生物不一样。”

“差距大了，”Clint微微一笑，“我只不过看上去跟你们一样而已。”

“你到底多大年纪了？”

“不知道。我甦醒时这片土地还一片苍翠呢。那时广袤的大地还不曾被踏足，树木参天一望无际。那个时候我一连飞上几天都看不到一个人类。”

“人类出现前你就存在了？”

“不，那时候他们为数不多，居住在小村寨或者四处迁徙的部落里。我还记得第一次见到他们时的情景。我根本不知道他们到底是何物，还特地叫来了我的一位兄长，让他来看看我发现的这些奇怪生物。他还笑我居然从未见过他们。他告诉我，他们就像兔子一样不断繁殖，他们会不断繁衍壮大，直至有一天会遍布全世界。

我问他他们是不是动物。他说他们是伟大神灵孕育出的较为低微的子孙，介于我们与动物之间。他们像动物一样拥有血肉的身躯，但他们却会像我们一样用语言交流，而他们当中有一些聪明的甚至能听懂我们的语言。我对此非常着迷，于是开始四处寻找并观察他们。

后来，其中一些人注意到了我，于是便开始用有趣的物品和燃烧药草的芬芳气味吸引我。我发现如果我在他们面前现身，他们就会很有礼貌的对我说话，请求我的帮助。我那时就觉得我喜欢这些人类，然后还不时会帮他们一些小忙，比如在狩猎前赋予他们更敏锐的眼力，或者更快的速度和更强的耐力。

他们似乎把这些都当做了非常了不起的赐福，他们为我编写了歌曲，给我献上肉干、水果还有用染了颜色的豪猪刺和兽皮做成的护身符。我总是会把食物拿走，但是那些护身符我戴不了，不过它们都很漂亮，我于是就把它们挂到了高高的树枝上，以便让其他精灵也一起欣赏。

之后我发现那些人类就会在我悬挂护身符的地方安营扎寨，在那里集会，载歌载舞。有时候我会到那里去观看他们的集会，他们看到我的话，就会奉上各种美味放在我栖息的树下。”

“你以鹰的形态出现在他们的集会上，他们就会给你送上各种供奉吗？”Bucky很难得露出一副欣喜若狂的样子来，“我的天呐，太可爱了！”

“我本来就是很可爱的嘛，再说那时候我还不知道自己能幻化成人形呢。”

“你是怎么发现自己能变形的？”

“我第一次幻化人形是因为一个女人，不然还能因为什么呢？那是一天早上，太阳才升起来，我正巧飞过他们的一个营地，就听到一个异常甜美的声音在用歌声问候启明星。我于是飞下去查看，却发现是一个小姑娘在歌唱，脸上还涂着成人礼的蓝色油彩呢。

她可算是我见过的最美丽的人儿了。我立即就被她迷住了。当她唱完了歌回到营地去忙活计的时候，我真的伤心死了。那一整天我满脑子都只想着她的甜美歌声，就好像那个声音深入到我的骨髓灵魂之中了似的。

我第二天又跑了回去，满心期待着她还会去那儿唱歌，结果她真的在。就这样，之后的每天清晨，我都会飞到营地去，站在高高的树枝上听她唱歌。就这样过了一个多月吧，有一天早上她唱完了歌后，站起身来挺胸抬头的说道：‘我知道你在听，Čhetáŋ。既然你那么喜欢我的歌声，那就应当现身出来给我些回礼才对啊。’

她向我索要回礼确实没有错，而我也巴不得能接近她，于是我飞了下去。当我着地时，我发现自己有了人类的身形。我变成了她部落里男子的模样，只不过更高大英俊，因为那是我在脑中为自己构想出的模样。她见了我并没有惊叫着逃走，所以我便当场请求她做我的妻子。”

“我靠，”Bucky笑道，“我真没想到你会是这种冲动的浪漫主义者啊。那她是怎么说的？”

“她一开始有些害怕，因为她知道我身为何物，但她部落中的长老们却将我们的结合视作罕有的赐福。我想他们是没料到即便是地上的精灵也会像人类一样被爱情冲昏头脑吧。我那么做并不是要讨好他们什么的，我只是因为爱她。

这些话我私下里也跟她说了，因为我不想让她迫于什么奇怪的世俗或宗教压力而违心的嫁给我。不过看来我算是说对了话，她将一缕用皮绳扎着的头发送给我作为定情信物，跟我定了终身。

我简直高兴得不知所谓了。几个星期之后我们就按着她部族的习俗举行了婚礼，我的不少精灵兄弟也都跑来观礼，这一点让部落的人非常高兴。她的闺名叫做Macha，我则管她叫Dowanhowee，意思是美妙的歌喉，而她也用这个名字与我结了婚，并且沿用了一辈子。

总之，我俩结婚以后，他们就在离部族稍远的地方给我们建了一座小茅屋，因为我们被视为不同寻常的神圣之人，可族人们还是天天来探望我们，并对她崇敬有加，视她为睿智之人和医女，而她也当之无愧。我们就这样无比幸福地一起生活了许多年。可她终究是个人类，这段生活也注定要以痛苦作为结尾的。”

“后来怎么样了？”

“她慢慢老去而我却青春永驻。当她大限将至的时候，我却没有任何心理准备。我乞求她不要就此撒手人寰。可她却告诉我不要哭泣。她说这是自然规律，说我们的这一生过得幸福美满，她已做好了离去的准备，要我放她离开。我除了眼睁睁的看着她的灵魂踏上另一段旅程之外无能为力。

她走的很平静，可我却…彻底垮了。我又难过又愤怒，但更多是觉得自己遭到了背弃。那种倾注身心地去爱，到头来却只能看着他们撇下我们死去的感觉是那么的残忍不公。我那时还很年轻，对死亡和失去都还没有经验，而且也不肯让自己接受现实。

族中的女人们装殓她遗体的那两天我一直静静的等着，在葬礼仪式上，我将她安葬在了树下。之后便把我们的茅屋一把火烧了个精光–这是她族人的习俗，不是我耍脾气使性子–然后便再次化成鹰形，逃一般的从那里飞走了。

之后的几十年我一直不肯再接近人类。我逼着自己对一切都漠不关心，直到我遇上了Sam。那个时候我已经是名声在外的雇佣兵了，只要太危险、太艰难的活儿，大家都会跑来找我。前提是你得出得起价，当然，请得起我的人不多。”

“哇噻，”Bucky有些不可置信的摇了摇头，“早知道我就早问你这些事了。我都不知道原来你的经历这么精彩。”

“现在也精彩啊，”Clint微微一笑，“你和Steve没一个让人省心。再说，有Sam在也别指望有消停的时候嘛。”

“你们俩还真是灵魂伴侣呢。”

“可不是吗，而且也算是好事一桩。不然的话，我们俩早就打得一天二世的了。”

“你们是怎么遇上的？是在神盾局吗？”

“不是，我们进神盾局之前就已经结婚很长时间了。我们俩是在一九六几年相遇的，那时候互为对手。那次敌对双方分别雇请了我们两个，所以从一开始我们就是竞争的关系。那会儿我们在乎的根本不是钱，我们就是想要赢了对方而已。”

“那你就必须得说说这个故事了。”

“你真想听啊？这可说来话长了。”

“我反正是没什么事要忙的。”

“那好吧。我刚刚说了，我俩第一次见面的时候是接了那个活儿的。结果我们俩都在马拉喀什（译者注：位于摩洛哥）的同一家酒店订了房间，而且还在酒吧里碰上了。我见到他第一眼的时候就知道他是谁了，而他也知道了我的身份，不过我们还是摆出一副‘俺们是超酷的间谍’的架势来，互相用了假身份，像两个普通人在酒吧里闲聊起来，可居然还相谈甚欢。之后我们就开始给各自的行动使绊儿。”

“怎么个使绊儿法？”

“我本来打算扎了他的车胎的，可等我到了那儿的时候却发现他捷足先登了。他居然把 _我的_ 车胎给扎了，人也跑得没影儿了。我要是化作鹰形的话肯定没法儿扛着一大堆武器装备的，所以我索性把家伙事儿都放下，从空中追踪他。等他到了Imintanoute停车加油的时候，我就把他打昏了捆了起来，并且给当地警察留了个纸条说他是个受警方通缉的走私犯，然后就开着他的车子颠儿了。”

“你个王八蛋，”Bucky大笑起来，“那他被抓起来了吗？”

“当然没有啊，他挣脱了绳子后就一路紧追。等他在Agadir追上我的时候，他装出一副想要暂时休战的架势来，说他有办法能让我们俩协作互利，挣到更多钱。结果我很天真的上了当，说好吧，你说说看。

结果这个王八蛋才一靠近，就立刻撒了我一身的骨灰，让我没法变形起飞。他立刻上来把我打昏了捆起来，把我之前写的纸条给我贴上了。还好，那附近有几只鹰，它们帮我脱了困，还告诉我他往哪儿走了。”

“你是说其他的鹰精灵？”

“就是普通的鹰。我能跟所有的鸟类还有其他一些动物交谈。猛禽是最有用也最愿意施以援手的鸟类，但是乌鸦和渡鸦除外，这些小畜生不但很鸡贼，而且喜欢搞恶作剧，玩儿诡计。

他那时候正沿着Atlas山脉走，我于是召唤来了一群乌鸦，让它们对他的车子来了个俯冲轰炸，弄得他的风挡上糊满了鸟屎。

他没办法只能靠边停车，找了张报纸一边擦车窗，一边还要抵挡那些乌鸦的袭扰。你懂的，伤是不会伤着他的，就是用翅膀扇他的脸、叼他头发什么的。他只能可怜巴巴的举着那张破报纸拼命的轰那些鸟–那个样子好玩儿的呀，我差点儿笑死过去。”

“我完全能想象出来，实在太有意思了。”Bucky插嘴道，“那后来呢？”

“这个时候我已经笑尿了，所以我遣走了鸟群，落到了地上后问他是不是车坏了。他简直要气疯了，我还以为他会扑上来把我掐死呢。可他转过身看了看那辆糊满了鸟屎的车，又看了看我，然后突然大笑了起来。

我就是那个时候爱上他的。那个笑声还有那个笑容啊…我立时就缴械投降了。我们俩于是握了握手，正式做了自我介绍，我帮他清理了鸟屎，然后一起开车去了Tiznet。

等我们到了那儿的时候，他跟我说他不打算做了，把这一单让给我做。他说他拿的那点酬劳可不值得被一群受鹰精灵指挥的，满肚子是屎的鸟空袭，而且那些鸟还会精准打击。

我那时候也没了兴致。我之前从没接过这么有意思的任务，要是没了他就索然无味了。所以我说要是他不做，那我也不打算做了。他说‘既然咱俩现在都不干活儿了，那接下来做什么？’我说‘不知道，去摩洛哥的沙滩上度假？’

然后我俩就都不知该怎么办了，气氛也变得尴尬起来，只能大眼儿瞪小眼儿。最后还是他先开口说‘呃…那你愿不愿意玩儿亲亲？’我说‘那当然了，’然后他就亲了我。

然后他就又笑了起来，说‘鸟屎的事还是让我想宰了你，’我说‘那我也死得其所了。你拿着一团破报纸赶一群鸟儿的样子实在是惊天地泣鬼神。’那之后…一切都不重要了。一年以后我们就结了婚，从此一直双宿双栖。”

“那你们俩也一起工作了吗？”

“对滴。我们既是生活上的伴侣也是事业上的搭档。婚后我们就再没单独接过任务。”

“实在太厉害了。要是我和Steve六十年后也能像你们这么幸福就好了。”

“你们会的，相信我。我见过不少成双配对的，你们俩简直算得上是天造地设的一对了。不过要记住，他首先应当是你的挚友和你最敬重的人，然后才是你的丈夫。只有把这一点谨记于心，你们才不会像其他人那样栽跟头，那些人总是会把配偶当做自己理所应得的财产，而不是他们万里挑一，选来用余生去爱的对象。”

“至理名言。可我们还没结婚呢。”

“你们跟结婚也差不多了，”Clint耸了耸肩，“而且我也肯定你们早晚有一天会结婚的。”

“可能吧，不过我都不敢相信自己会这么说，”Bucky说着靠回到椅背上，“我一直都以为自己太过自私，是不可能对某人付出那么多的爱的，更不可能会与哪一个人相守永远。可现在却是这个样子。说真的…只要他一句话，我明天就能跟他去登记。我活了这么长时间，这是第一件让我深信不疑的事。Steve就是我的真命天子。”

“我明白你的意思。Sam也是我的真命天子。别会错我的意，我也是很爱Dowanhowee的。我是真的全心全意地爱过她的。可跟Sam在一起又不一样。Sam对我的理解是她所不能及的。他比我还要了解我自己。有他在我身边，我变得比以往任何时候都要好。”

“我想这就是相爱与真爱的区别吧。你可以跟一个并非自己灵魂伴侣的人相爱，幸福快乐，可这和能改变你一生的那种真爱之力就是没法比的。”

“作为一个结过两次婚而且每次都爱得真切的过来人，我十分确定就是这样的。Sam就是那股真爱之力。”

“嘿，说个题外话，我脑子里突然冒出这么个问题来。一个鹰精灵怎么会取Clint Barton这么个名字的？”

“说来倒也不是题外话。我需要取一个人类能念得出的名字好跟Sam结婚，因为那时候婚姻已经合法化了。我找了一长串的名和姓，排列组合了一番后发现Clint Barton这个名字让他笑得最凶，于是就用这个名字给自己弄了个合法身份。”

Bucky听了不禁眉梢高挑，“你选这个名字是因为Sam觉得好笑？”

“对滴，我都说了嘛，俺俩是灵魂伴侣。”

“看出来了。那你真实的姓名是什么？”

“我刚不是说了吗，我的真名人类念不出来，”Clint笑道，“鹰眼算是翻译得最贴切的了。所以我的代号其实比我的合法姓名更接近真名。”

“哇噻，这话说得跟绕口令似的，我都听晕了。”

“谁把谁说晕了？”Sam这个时候走进了安保办公室，“我要不要装作吃醋呢？”

“你老公刚刚在跟我说他名字的由来呢，”Bucky解释道，“然后他说了段跟绕口令似的话，把我听晕了。”

“Clint TNND Barton，”Sam边笑边念出这个名字，“你听过这么可笑的名字吗？听着就像是个得了消化不良的老牛仔似的。”

“我也爱你，宝儿，”Clint说着恶心吧啦的冲自己的另一半飞了个媚眼。

“那你的名字又有什么故事呢，臭鸟儿？”Bucky问，“你绝不可能一出生就叫Sam Wilson。”

“对，确实如此，但是不，我才不会告诉你我为什么会选上Sam Wilson这个名字呢，因为我来是有重要的公事要说的。我那个朋友回复我了。他说他的那个熟人在Allan抢走毒液的当天晚上从警用电台里听到些东西，他认为是关于我们要找的人的消息。警方发现了一辆被撞毁的车子，挂政府牌照，现场有四人受伤、一人死亡。”

“那一定是他们，”Bucky说着跳起身来。“他们现在在哪儿？”

“车祸发生在皇后区的一处仓库附近。伤者已经被送到皇后区总院医治了，死亡的那个在验尸官办公室冷藏呢。”

“咱们必须得去看看那四个伤者。区区一场车祸可杀不死Allan。”

“问题就在这儿。我那熟人听到的消息说，尸体上少了一个重要的辨识部位。尸体被斩了首，而且呃…他们没在现场发现头颅。”

“操。那就有可能是他了。可如果毒液在警察来了的时候还在他们手上，那肯定会有人说起的。所以他可能已经逃走了。”

“可能，也有可能他们出事前已经跟买家交易过了，掉脑袋的事可能就是车祸造成的恶心吧啦的倒霉事了。”

“总之不管怎么说，咱们都必须去盘问他们，”Clint说道。“而且我们得找个狼人来。咱们可没时间听他们的废话。”

“我这就给Steve发信息，”Bucky说着开始在自己的新手机上敲打起来。“他正跟Thor和其他狼人在外面巡逻呢，但他能很快赶过来的。”

“那太好了，可咱们要怎么把一大群狼弄进医院里去啊？”Sam问，“我估计到现在就算是CIA没找到他们，警察也会守着他们的。”

“用咒术啊，笨鸟儿，”Bucky盯着手机屏幕说道，“我可是有法力的，记得不？而且用不着弄一堆人进去，只要有我和Steve就行。”

“这么说的话，让Steve一个人去不就行了吗？”Sam反驳道。

“不行，我也得去，如果毒液藏在他们其中一个人身上的话，只有我能分辨得出来，Steve做不到。”

“你怎么会分辨得出来？”

“他的种群能感受到宿主的存在。他说就算他不在我身上，我也能感受得到，因为我做过他一段时间的宿主，我们俩之间产生了连结。”

“你们俩…产生连结了？”Sam一脸错愕的问。

“不是完全的连结，因为他已经有宿主了，可如果他一直寄居在我体内却不和我产生一定程度的连结的话，那样我就会被他杀死的。”

“所以你那段时间才会表现得超级异常，还老爱睡觉？”Clint问。“那是因为毒液寄居在你身体里对你的身体产生伤害了？”

“对，就是那样。他一直在等是因为他想让我自愿的接受他并承认他的存在。不过他没算到我有多固执，而我们的时间也不多了，于是他只能强行逼宫了。所以我才无故失踪了一天半。他跟我分享了他的记忆，让我适应他的存在。另外，他把我的手机从楼顶上扔下去了，所以我也没办法给你们打电话报平安。”

“他干嘛要这么做啊？”Sam笑问。

“他说那玩意儿老是发出噪声。他对此很不感冒。某些频率的声波会扰乱他们的认知功能，让他们痛苦不已。”

“哦，这就说得通了。”Clint说，“Loki说Allan用了一种设备生生把他俩剥离开来了，那玩意儿能发出非常刺耳的声音。”

“那应该就是唯一一种能得手的办法了。否则，想要违背他们意愿把他们从宿主身上强行分离开来几乎是不可能的。Steve已经往这儿赶了。他说再有十五分钟就能到。”

“Josef太可怜了，”Sam在看到监视器上那个高大的巨魔沉睡的样子后叹道，“让他一直缩在那儿实在太惨了。真希望能把他带出去活动活动。”

“也不是不可能，只是他那么大的身材，一出去肯定会被人注意到的。”Bucky说道，“他倒是会听我的话，不会胡闹的。”

“可Fury是不会允许的，就算是找个没人的地方也不太可能。”Clint说道，“他可是炒鸡危险名单上名列榜首的辣一果。”

“我不也是吗，可你们不但让我在纽约城里到处溜，还让我跟你们的一位探员滚床单。这种行为也太不负责任了，我应该找人事部去投诉的。”

“嘿，我们跟Steve可不存在权责的好吧，”Sam说道，“他顶多算是个独立承包商。”

“是，可Tash也算啊，她基本上是这儿的大拿了。说起来，她跑哪儿去了？我们需要–”

“说曹操曹操到，”Tash波澜不惊的声音突地在Bucky耳边响起，吓得他蹦起三尺多高。

“见他妈的鬼！”他气得摊了摊手，“你他妈吓死我了！这谁受得了啊。”

“我知道，”她坏坏一笑，“所以我才老这么干呀。而且这可比走道儿方便多了。言归正传，谁找我干嘛？”

“我们觉得应该是找到Allan的小队了，其中一个人已经死了。”Clint说道，“不过毒液好像并没在他们手上。”

“我是希望死的是Allan，而毒液也逃脱了。这样咱们跟CIA打起交道来就简单多了。警方查到死者身份了吗？”

“没有，尸体被斩了首，而且现场也没找到头颅，”Sam答道，“我估计验尸官那边应该已经有结果了，可这种事他们是不会在警用电台里说的，所以咱们得派人过去看看。”

“我去吧。是哪家验尸官办公室？”

“牙买加山的。”

“有情况我通知你。”

“去皇后区总医院汇合吧。我们要去那儿盘问剩下的四个人。”

“了解。走了，宝儿们。”

“她去确认无头尸的身份还这么兴高采烈的，你们不觉得汗毛倒竖吗？”等Tash消失后Sam才问。

“不觉得，”Bucky说道。

“没觉得，”Clint也有志一同的说。

“可说呢。我净跟一群怪胎共事。”

“嘿，你可是娶了一个怪胎的啊，所以你是没跑儿了，天使小蛋糕。过来亲俺们一口呗。”

“没戏。你知道规矩的。你叫我天使小蛋糕，那就一个小时没亲亲。”

“额滴神啊，你们俩还能再腻味点儿吗？”Bucky苦着脸说，“再多听一句我就该吐了。”

“不服忍着，呆古拉，”Sam说完就立刻俯过身去在刚刚还不肯亲亲的老公嘴唇上狠啄了一口。

“对呀，忍着点儿吧你，呆古拉。”Clint一边帮腔一边揽住了Sam的腰，“他是俺老公，我们俩恋爱了。”


	37. Chapter 37

“怎么了，Steve？”Bucky问。

“什么怎么了？”Steve一脸无辜的反问。

“别装蒜，你那一脸傻兮兮的笑容是怎么回事？”

“哦，没什么。就是…你看上去超可爱。”

“额滴神啊，”Bucky叹了口气，“好啦，我没忘了自己白天不能出门，我就是觉得既然咱们已经查出些眉目了，那就应该赶紧趁热打铁，我可能…有点儿着急了。”

“我懂的，”Steve努力忍下笑意，“你这么急着想要工作我实在挺感动的。不过既然要审讯他们，那还是全须全尾的去比较好，别化成无数的尘埃上门，这会吓坏人家宝宝的。”

“靠，你今天倒俏皮话真多，”Bucky一脸不爽的问，“现在高兴了吗？”

“高兴了，多谢探问。”Steve乐呵呵的抛接着自己的网球。

“都是那一脸胡子闹的。你现在忒性感了。我怎么创造了你这么个恶魔啊。”

“俺们本来就是个恶魔，Buck。而且俺们本来就很性感的。”

“是是是，可你现在已经跟哥斯拉似的，是核武级别的性感了。”

Steve皱着眉头想了片刻，“哥斯拉好像不是这么个赶脚啊。”

“你不–等一下，你知道那是什么吗？你不是把二十世纪绝大部分时间都睡过去了吗？”

“对，可我醒来以后也补习了一下重要的艺术和文化内容啊。”

“其中还包括哥斯拉的电影？”

“那汤然，咱又不是不学无术的庸人。你这个表情啥意思啊？”

“看不出你居然还懂庸人这个词是什么意思啊，”Bucky一脸狐疑的盯着他，“我还是觉得是那一脸的胡茬作祟。”

“你觉得是我的胡子看了哥斯拉电影以后把内容告诉我的？”

“不排除这种可能性。我有理由相信，你一直是受那些胡子的控制，你的身体只不过是胡子穿在外面的一件机械外壳罢了。”

“哥斯拉好像还就是这么拍出来的。不过仔细想想，那玩意儿还真是受过核辐射呢。所以你说的没错。”

“跟我甜言蜜语没用哦，哥斯拉史蒂乎，”Bucky回嘴道，“我已经揭露了你的诡计。情况不妙哦。”

Steve忍不住歪过脑袋，“我的诡计就是知道科幻片里的怪兽叫什么？”

“不，你是个受胡子控制的傀儡。所以你才不善耍阴谋诡计。”

“我看你才是不善耍诡计的辣一果吧，Buck。是因为我的胡子对你产生了不良影响你才会编出这一大堆胡话来的。”

“不良影响？拜托，”Bucky呸了一声，“咖啡馆的那个货见了你连路都不会走了好伐。”

“这种事常有啊。”Steve笑了笑。

“所以啊。哪天我真得出去废了他几个人的，让他们管好自己的眼睛。”

“不可以，Buck，这事儿咱们早就说好的。你不能因为别人看我就出手伤人。”

“我知道，那是因为你老拦着我呀。”

“对滴，”Steve哈哈大笑的将他拉过去亲，“麻烦你在到医院前都规规矩矩的呗？”

“你知道这种情况发生的可能性几乎为零吧？”

“知道，想想总行吧。啊哦，稍等一下下，”Steve说着从兜里掏出手机，按了按屏幕后便皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”Bucky问。

“是Josephine发来的。Sharon好像有点不对劲。我得走了。你一个人去审讯那几个CIA的人没问题吧？”

“当然没问题，她出什么事了？不会有什么问题吧？”

“不知道，Jo只说事情紧急，需要我过去一趟。嘿，Franklin探员，你能在这儿停一下吗？我得下车了。”

“没问题，长官。”那位随和的探员说道。

“实在不好意思，Buck，”Steve说着下了车子，“我一有消息就给你打电话。我爱你。”

“好，”Bucky说，“我也爱你。”

Steve在他的唇上轻啄了一下，然后便转身快步消失在人流中。车子启动，再度汇入车流里，Bucky也没有回望对方的背影，人家反正也已经飞奔出几个街区了，看也无用。

医院里的情况跟Bucky预料的差不多。人满为患的候诊室里一片嘈杂，分诊台的护士正扯着嗓子跟一位老者说着什么，四处都坐满了病患，身上弥散出来的气味把屋子熏得恶臭不堪。Bucky赶忙屏住呼吸，疾步跑进了楼梯间。

他没花几秒钟便上到了五楼，一群身着海蓝色外套的CIA探员正一脸严肃的守在那里。他从其中三四个人面前经过，径直进入了其中一个收治了车祸幸存者的病房。屋里的两人要么是睡着了，要么就是还没从昏迷中醒过来，但他们都不是Allan，隔壁的病房也是如此。

在听过Tash从验尸官办公室发回的报告后，他倒也料到会是这种情况，可他却怎么都觉得不放心。乍一看明明白白的情况，实则却令人起疑。有什么地方不对劲。他一边在脑子里回想整件事，一边盯着面前的一个伤者–那家伙一只眼睛被撞得青肿，脑袋上还缠着绷带。

还不待他想到说得过去的结论，却发现病床上的那个人正用自己的那只好眼睛瞪着他。Bucky也不知道他到底是本来就醒着，还是感觉到有人在看他后睁开了眼。不过这些都无关紧要。他于是定定的望着对方的眼睛，等对方先开口，这个简单的小诀窍在建立主导地位的时候屡试不爽。

然而等了又等，对方始终没有开口。Bucky开始觉得有些懊恼了，可他随即意识到这个人之所以不说话是因为他已经吓得僵住了。想到这一点，他嘴角露出了一抹冷笑，然而这种神情却令对方更加心惊肉跳了。

事实上，Bucky会笑是因为他已经很久没碰上一个能认出他身为何物的人类了，而对方惊恐的样子则令他颇感意外。不过对这个无助且满身是伤的人来说，这种笑容里威吓的意味更甚。

“拜托，”见Bucky朝床边走来，男子用嘶哑的嗓音微弱地求饶，“求你别杀我。”

“人类怎么总觉得求饶管用啊？”吸血鬼轻声叹道，“等你们都认出我们身为何物的时候，我们基本上就已经决定要不要取你们的狗命了。”

他将冰冷坚硬的手放在男子温热而脆弱的胸膛上。他能感觉到对方的心脏正狂跳不止，呼吸则因惊恐而变得急促。他的血牙忍不住伸长了出来，渴望着要咬穿皮肉、撕开动脉，让其中涌动的热血奔流而出，然后将之统统吐入腹中以解体内那恶魔的无尽干渴。

然而这种干渴即便有万千海洋也无法平息。即使洪流般的热血也无法浇熄他体内欲望发出的咆哮，想要更多的鲜血、更多的生命、更多的温暖。可即便将世间所有生物的血统统吸干，也远远不够。

这就是诅咒的本质。每分每秒都活在折磨和欲望之中，却用永生来嘲笑生命。被光天化日所抛弃，变成一个游荡在黑暗空寂的废墟间的孤魂野鬼，伺机猎杀上帝的子民，而当这些猎物的灵魂回归圣主，在回望之时又会原谅并可怜这些撒旦的杂种子嗣。他有些走神了。

他废了好大力气才将注意力从对思考吸生再度转回面前这个惊恐万状的人类身上。他缓缓吸了一口气，然后缓缓呼出，他的束缚咒也随着这口气如潮水般将他淹没。对方飞快的心跳逐渐舒缓，急促的呼吸也慢慢恢复了平静。

“这就好多了，对吧。”Bucky边说边用手指在男子的病号服上画了个圈圈。

“我…我也不知道，”男子磕磕绊绊的说道，“你想要把我怎么样？”

“除非必要，否则我是不会伤害你的，Anderson中尉。有些事情我想知道，而你要老老实实的告诉我。”

“好，”Anderson中尉长叹一声，那只好眼睛慢慢闭上了。

“那场车祸，告诉我是怎么回事。”

“我驾车载着所有人往撤离点赶。有东西撞上了我们，结果我们的车被撞翻了。我就记得这些。”

“撤离点？”

“是麦斯佩斯的一个仓库，叫XOF物流。是CIA的幌子公司。”

“那件武器当时还在你们手里喽？”

“那当然。所以我们才会去撤离点呀。”

Bucky听完皱起了眉头。看来这就是他们要的答案。既没有卖家，也没有交易。Allan确实是要把毒液送回CIA的。但整件事听起来还是不像真的。倒也不是这男人扯谎，因为在他的束缚咒和他借来的狼族感官面前，想要蒙混过关基本是不可能的。但整件事还是缺了些什么。要么是这个男人根本不知情，要么就是他不知道自己知情。

“是Allan上尉联系了你们的人之后选定了撤离点的，对吗？”Bucky问。

“对啊，他是指挥官嘛。”Anderson中尉说道，继而脸色一黯，“我是说…他曾经是。”

“你刚说有东西撞了你们，是被另一辆车撞的？”

“对，那辆车突然冒出来，狠狠撞在了我们的车身上。”

“是什么样的车？”

“那是辆…很大的黑色货车。亚光漆，也没有不锈钢轮毂。一片漆黑的根本看不出来。不过能把我们的装甲车撞翻，那辆车肯定是做过加固的。那玩意儿硬的跟坦克似的。”

“你没看见对方的司机吗？”

Anderson才点了下头，就立刻疼得直咧嘴。

“没看见，”他说着皱了皱眉，“一切都发生的太快了。对方撞过来以后我们就翻车了，我跟着就昏了过去。”

“警察赶到的时候你还是昏迷不醒的吗？”

“对。”

“可你跟你的三名队友却是在离车子十米开外的地方被发现的，而且还是一个挨一个的躺着，就好像你们在排队似的。”

“真的吗？”Anderson真的很惊讶，“那肯定是其中一个人把我们拉出去的。可…他们几个伤得都比我重，而且我两条腿都断了呀。”

“也就是说是另有其人。”

“应该吧，可那附近方圆几公里内都没有人。那是个工业区，周围也没有行人。”

“没错。现场也没有目击者，离车祸地点最近的货运仓库里的工人在警察来之前根本连影儿都不知道。可却有人把你们从起火的车子里拖了出来还打电话报了警。如果不是你干的，那会是谁？蝙蝠侠吗？”

“我–我是真的不知道啊，”Anderson也是惊疑不已。

“看来是那个袭击了你们的人把你们弄出来的。”

“那–不，不可能。谁会在袭击了一辆满载荷枪实弹的士兵的装甲车后又把所有人救出来呀？”

“一个有所图谋但又没打算杀你们的人。”

“可他们杀了指挥官啊。干嘛杀了他却不杀我们呢？”

年轻男子说到这里，声音开始发颤，一滴眼泪也从他伤痕累累的脸颊上滑了下来。Bucky见状，强压下心中的同情，继续问了下去。

“验尸官很难辨认你们指挥官的尸体。你知道的，他的头不见了。但是他的指纹信息在AFIS（译者注：全美指纹识别系统）和国际刑警的数据库里都找不到。”

听到这些，Anderson却并未表现出些许的迟疑与惊讶。“在那里是找不到的。”

“怎么说？”

“你一旦加入PRIRD，你的军籍档案就会被封存，行动时也都会使用假身份。我们都不知道彼此的真实姓名和其他信息。”

“难怪找不到匹配的信息，可Allan的指纹一经输入，CIA的人就会收到示警，然后立刻跑来确认了他的身份。”Bucky喃喃自语道。

“嗯，应该是这样了。”Anderson同意道。

“Allan有没有跟你们说过他一些私密的东西？任何能揭露他真实身份的东西？”

“CIA肯定知道。他又不是什么无名氏。”

“我不是指CIA，我是问他有没有跟你们说过什么？”

“哦。呃，我知道他是纽约人。他的口音谁都听得出。他，呃…他确实说过他小的时候母亲就死了。他爸再婚后就没在跟他联系过。他说他跟一个好兄弟还有他父母一起住在地狱厨房，一直住到俩人参军。”

“这些情况有一些可能是真的。但我想不出他是怎么向他朋友的家人隐瞒自己的训练的。”

“训练，长官？”

“对，中尉，他的训练。”Bucky耐心的说道，“恶魔猎手在年满十八岁前都要接受天主教会的军政分部非常严苛的训练。”

Anderson脸上没有青肿的地方立刻变得惨白起来，他也跟着用力咽了咽口水。

“你这话什么意思？”他迟疑着问道，“指挥官是那种–那种宗教狂热怪胎？”

“虽然我不会叫他怪胎，不过没错。你的意思是这事你不知情？”

“操，当然不知道。我们所有特种小队的成员都应该是人类。我要是知道他不是，那我早就…我不知道，退职或者什么的了。”

Bucky逼视着他问：“真的假的？”

“真的真的，”Anderson说着打了个寒战。“真让我恶心，我上司居然会是那些–”

“你给我听仔细了，中尉，”Bucky打断了他的话，“你要是敢当着我的面再说一遍‘怪胎’这个字眼儿，我说不定真的会在盛怒之下失手伤人的，所以我建议你把你那张鸟儿嘴闭紧了。撇开你的偏执不提，恶魔猎手都是百分之百的人类。唯一的区别在于，他们是神派来追捕围剿黯之生物的，因此也被赋予了强大的力量。你的指挥官虽然是个王八蛋，可他比你们厉害很多，也强大很多，他是上帝亲自选出来完成那些你们这些愚笨、无能的炮灰们干不了的事的。”

“对不起，好了吧？”Anderson这话一半是在回护自己，一半是害怕自己真的把这个吸血鬼惹急了。“我不是有意–等等，你干嘛要护着指挥官啊？他跟我们一样四处追杀吸血鬼，而且比我们杀的多得多。如果他真如你所说是个恶魔猎手的话。我是说以前是。我老是忘了他已经死了。操，我刚刚出言冒犯逝者来着。我真特么是个蠢蛋。”

“你确实是，”Bucky好心的补刀，“不过你倒也无需自责，我开始怀疑你们的这位指挥官大人到底死没死透了。说实话我觉得他根本就没死。”

“可是，那个…他们找到他的尸体了呀，”Anderson皱了皱眉头，“我们自己法证部的人确认了他的身份啊。他们都说那就是他的呀。”

“得了吧，中尉，你自己说哪一种的可能性更大呀？是一辆装甲车袭击了你们的车子，然后这个差点儿杀了你们的慈悲天使改了主意，把你们从着火的车里拖了出去，报了警以后逃之夭夭；还是你们这位身份可疑的超人指挥官为了得到那件武器，在自导自演了这场袭击以后救了你们几个，而CIA为了遮掩自己的丑事而睁眼说瞎话呢？”

“好吧，被你这么一说，第二种可能性更大一些。”Anderson回道。“如果真是指挥官为了偷走武器而安排了这一切的话，那躺在停尸房里的那具尸体又是谁？”

“我不知道，而且这对我也不重要。重要的是要赶快找到Allan和那件武器。”

“神盾局想要追索那件武器？”

“不，是我要找到那件武器。神盾局如果愿意的话也可以帮我一起找。”

“我必须得把情况汇报上去，长官。如果指挥官是个罪犯的话，我是不能就此罢休的。”

“我倒觉得你会非常容易就罢手的，中尉。”Bucky说着站起身，“我本想说和你聊天很愉快的，可惜我不怎么喜欢你。哦，对了，你也不会想起这次会面的。那么就祝你生活愉快啦。我希望一切都能如你所愿。”

Anderson才开口要回答，却又把嘴闭上了，他困惑的环视着这间昏暗的病房。刚刚他明明听见有人叫他的名字来着呀，可这屋里除了他就只有Langley，而那家伙还接着呼吸机，昏迷不醒呢。

肯定是他们给他输的那些药搞得他直做怪梦。操，他的脑袋就跟被马踢了似的跳痛不已。不过比起身首异处的Allan上尉来，至少他的脑袋还在。

一想起他死去的前任上司，一股悲伤之情突然令他五脏翻绞，他赶忙将那只好眼睛紧紧闭起。拜托拜托赶快让他们给他施打的药物将他送入梦乡吧，不然要是护士来查房，准会看见他为了死去的上司哭得跟个三岁小孩似的不可。

Bucky没有像来时那样在医院里左弯右绕，而是化作黑雾直接从一扇开着的窗户飞了出去。他还保有Steve的狼族感官和在机场与Allan短暂接触时记下的气味信息。他现在只需做最后一个确认便可以了。

牙买加山的验尸官办公室此时已关门歇业。对于一个普通人类来说，想要进去确实比较困难，可对于一个吸血鬼而言，进到里头简直如入无人之境般简单。他能听到并闻到唯一一个夜班看守的存在，于是溜着墙边从黑影中飘过，轻易地躲开了对方。

他很快就循着气味找到了停尸房，来在那里变回人形后很快便找到了存尸的冷藏箱。抽屉拉出来的时候发出的响动比他想象的要大得多，拉开之后露出一只厚重的黑色尸体袋。他拉开了拉链，但心里却早已有了答案。

虽然消毒剂的刺鼻臭味迎面扑来，可他还是能轻而易举的辨认出气味来。两种气味可谓相去甚远。不管这个倒霉的死鬼是谁，他的名字肯定不叫Charles Allan上尉。

* * *

  
“他们得着消息了，”Curtis对他的哥们儿说道–一个三十多岁、留着陆军头、一脸沧桑的男子–继而跟着走进了拖车里。“他们现在估计已经往皇后区总院赶了。”

“好，”他哥们儿粗哑着嗓子答了一句，两眼却始终盯着自己手中正在清理的那把自动步枪。

“也就是说他们会去盘问那几个车祸的幸存者的。”Curtis继续说道。

“对，”他朋友说道，依旧没抬眼。

“这么说…你是不打算告诉我你货车车头到底是怎么撞成那样的了。”

“是。”

“好，随便你吧。我希望你还记得你答应过我的事。就是如果你有所行动的话，都会让我了解内情。”

“我记得，Curt，”他朋友说着将手里的步枪放在桌上，这才抬起头望向他，“不过我觉得这次的事你还是不知情为好。除非有必要，否则我不想害你不得不对你朋友撒谎。”

“见鬼了，Frank，”Curtis叹了口气，在一旁破旧的沙发上坐下来。“这些人你可惹不起。我说了，他们可比你厉害多了。”

“所以我才不想把你搅和进去。你要是什么都不知道，那就不会惹祸上身。”

“对吼，说得倒轻巧–那他妈是个啥？”Curtis边低声质问，边跳起身来拔出手枪。“有人在卧室里。”

“我知道有人，”Frank平静的说道，“拜托把喷子收起来，别走火打着人。”

Curtis这才放松下来，将枪放回外衣下的枪套里。“有人在你倒是告诉我一声嘛。差点儿把我吓出心脏病来。那是谁啊？”

“呃…一个朋友。”Frank有些生硬的答道。

“你可没有朋友，Frank，”Curtis嗤笑一声，继而扬起眉梢压低了声音问：“等等，是女人吗？你真的带了个马子回来呀？”

“你特么逗呢吧？”Frank说着抬手指了指周围，“有哪个马子愿意跟我到特么废车场的破拖车里啊？”

“嘿，我又不知道你喜欢玩儿什么梗，”Curtis耸了耸肩，“不过俺们不是八卦的人。”

“你特么骗鬼呢。我绝不会把女人带到这儿来的。你特么以为我傻呀？”

正说着，卧室的门开了。Curtis转身看到一个男人一边打着哈欠一边揉着眼睛踉跄地走了出来。他一米八几的个头，身材活像个职业拳击手，身着一条黑色牛仔裤，和一件将他肌肉盘结的上半身箍得紧紧的黑色T恤。他金棕色的头发修剪得很整齐，但脸上却蓄了两天多的胡茬，而且一脸惺忪疲倦的样子。

“呃…嘿，”男人猛地站住脚步，显得有些局促。“你一定是Curtis吧。”

“说得对，”Curtis甚是和蔼的说道，“你一定是睡美人喽。”

“别逗比了行吗，”Frank插嘴道，“Curtis，这位是Eddie Brock。Eddie，这位是Curtis Hoyle。”

“很高兴见到你，Eddie，”Curtis伸手与Frank的客人相握，“我不是有意要大惊小怪的，不过Frank很少有客人迎门。”

“那还真是怪了呢，”Eddie干巴巴的说道，“他住的地方这么高端大气上档次，连抽水马桶都还能用呢。”

“你昨晚可没抱怨呢，公举大人。”Frank怼道。

“因为我要你把卧室让给我呀，”Eddie笑道，“我闻到咖啡味儿了。”

“对，要喝自己倒吧，”Frank抬下巴示意了一下厨房，“橱柜里有杯子。”

趁着Eddie倒咖啡的功夫，Curtis转向Frank，疑惑的抬起眉梢。Frank则皱了皱脸，无声的问了句“咋了？”，而Curtis则举起双手做投降状。Frank见状翻了个白眼，回头继续擦起了步枪的枪身。

“你们俩这是在演哑剧啊？”Eddie从厨房里说道，“别碍着我就不演了呀，演得挺好的。”

“你特么闭嘴吧，机灵鬼儿，”Frank顶了回去，“给我也倒一杯来。Curt，喝咖啡吗？”

Curtis连忙摇了摇头，“不了，我不喝。”

“真不喝？”Eddie举着咖啡壶晃了两晃，“这可是Folgers牌儿的。”

“你要这么说的话，那更不喝了。”

Frank从步枪的瞄准镜上抬头瞪了他俩一眼，“怎么谁特么都挑我咖啡的刺儿啊？”

“也不是挑刺儿，”Eddie端着两杯咖啡回来了，将其中一杯放在Frank面前，“谁让你那么喜欢煮过梭儿的耗子尿呢。”

“你可没花钱啊，逼货，”Frank嘟囔道，Eddie听了大笑起来，险些将热咖啡喷了自己一身。

“你来纽约有何贵干啊，Eddie？”Curtis问，“过来看景儿的吗？”

“被你说着了。大苹果的魅力实在无法抵挡啊，”Eddie的布朗克斯口音尽显无疑。“自由女神岛、时代广场，还有Frank住的这个大屎坑…这些地方真是值得一游呢。”

“嘿，你要是知道我之前住哪儿，你肯定不会挑剔这个拖车了，”Frank反驳道。

“真的呀？”Eddie眯着眼打量四周，“那是哪儿来着？黑巷子里的一个破纸箱子对吧？”

“差不多吧，不过耗子蟑螂更多就是了。”

“那些是要额外加钱，还是已经包括在房租里了？”

“老实喝你的耗子尿吧，你个长舌婊。”Frank嗤笑一声。

“看你俩调情实在有意思得很，不过我得去干活儿了。”Curtis说道，“Eddie，我本来是想跟你说让你看着点儿Frank别惹麻烦的，不过我倒是觉得你是那种 _净_ 找麻烦的主儿。”

“看吧？我就说Curtis是个火眼金睛。”Frank对Eddie说道，“你碰上他五分钟就能被他看得透透的。”

“嗯，你说得对。”Eddie露出一抹微笑，让他原本犀利的蓝褐色的眼睛变得柔和晶亮了许多。“很高兴见到你，Curtis。也谢谢你照顾这个蠢蛋。要是没你在，这家伙指不定死几回了呢。”

“他还真可能死个几次，不过这可赖不着我哦。”Curtis大笑着走到门口，“回头见吧伙计们。说真的，别惹麻烦。”

“回见，Curt。”Frank大声说道。

等到大门关上，Eddie才转头望向Frank。“他知道吗？”

Frank摇了摇头，“他知道的越少越好。我不想把他也搅进这趟浑水里来。”

“他就是神盾局找上的人。在我看来他已经搅进来了。”

“Sam Wilson让他找我探听消息。他和Curt老早以前就是好朋友了。他那会儿在阿富汗跟他们的小队合作，教那些陆战队员如何跟空降救援队合作。”

“空降救援队，”Eddie哼了一声，“他们整了这么个名头儿啊？”

“这么叫总比‘我们有个人身上带翅膀’正式吧，”Frank说着喝了口咖啡，然后咧了咧嘴又把杯子放下了。“你知道的比我清楚，你在捉鬼小分队待过。”

Eddie摇了摇头，“早就出来了。我特么算是受够了。老早以前就够不够的了，只不过离开的时候有点儿分心。”

“你心里清楚CIA迟早会想明白假死的事，然后会来追杀你的。”

“可能吧，不过现在他们手头儿还有两件麻烦事呢：一个他们不能信赖的指挥官和一件他们控制不住的武器。我估计他们可能会就此止损了事。就算他们日后继续四处搜索，那也无所谓。他们碰不了我的，而且我也怀疑他们找不找得到我。”

“那神盾局那边呢？”

“神盾局的情况…更复杂一些。不过你不用为神盾局的事担心，只要别引起他们的注意就行。我可不能害你为我送命。”

“你真觉得他们杀得了我？”Frank有些迟疑的问。

“我不知道。我对他们也不怎么肯定了。他们也已经表里不一了。当然，除了Rogers队长。据我所知，他跟大伙儿颂扬的一模一样。”

“得了吧，他不可能还那么厉害。他现在怎么也得有一百岁了吧？”

“到7月就一百零一岁了。还特么是7月4号生人，真是无奇不有。不过他看起来还跟25岁似的，而且拳头硬的跟卡车似的。”

“靠，他打了你？他还居然能活着？”

“ _我_ 居然还能活着已经算走运了。他倒也没真上手打我，只不过把我推到审讯室的墙边把我按在那儿罢了。那一下对他来说不费吹灰之力，可差点儿把我整个胸腔给压断了。我这辈子都没见过这么强大的力量。”

“听起来你挺佩服他的。”

“确实是，现在也是。人家再怎么说也是我偶像嘛。自从我听说了他和咆哮突击队的事迹，还有他对那些纳粹狂热分子们下的狠手，我就崇拜的不行。真后悔之前我把他惹得想要把我拆骨扒皮的。不过这不就是我的人生写照吗？费牛劲见着了人生楷模，把人家惹毛，然后用后半生悔不当初。”

“你那是不得已而为之，”Frank波澜不惊的说，“换做是他，他也会那么做的。”

“问题就在这儿，我觉得他不会的。我觉得他会把整件事坦诚出来，然后相信那些有能力的人能秉公办事。可我不是那种人。我吃亏上当了太多回了，已经不太敢相信别人了。”

“除了我以外。”

“当然除了你，傻逼，”Eddie笑了起来，“遇上这种事，你是我唯一能信任的人。你是我所知的唯一一个能够帮，也会帮我的人。”

“得得得，别跟我腻歪啊，Brock，”Frank说着靠回到椅子里，“是我欠你个人情罢了。”

“你就别扯这些屁话啦。我妈死了以后你爸妈不但收留了我，还把我当自家人看待。这个情分我这辈子都还不清。”

“都是自家人还谈什么还不还的，哪儿说哪儿了吧。说到这个，他怎么样了？我还以为现在也该一窥他的真容了呀。”

Eddie听罢摇了摇头，垂下眼看着手里的咖啡杯。“我也不清楚啊。我们才一接触，他就隐匿起来了，到现在也没出来。我能感觉到他，可他藏到深处去了。我只希望这表示他在看我们的记忆。”

“我们？”

“嗯，这些年来我们一直都分享一个大脑，所以我已经习惯用我们这个称谓来思考和说话了。我的很多记忆都是与他共有的。”

“好吧，希望这样能行。”

“我也希望如此。”Eddie放下咖啡杯，有些焦躁的搓了搓手，“他被虐得很惨，Frank。我不知道那些九头蛇的王八蛋对他做了什么，可他根本不知道我是谁。他触碰我之后我倒是能感觉到他潜进了我体内，可他…充满了愤怒和痛苦。连话都不肯跟我说。”

“我很遗憾，Eddie，”Frank沉重的说道，“我知道这有多难以接受。”

“我不会有事儿的，”Eddie勉强扯出一丝苦笑，“我总算是把他找回来了，这才是最重要的。不管有多难，我们总能一起挺过去的。然后我们就会去把那些九头蛇杂种一个个都挖出来，让他们后悔当初没一死了之。”

“那Rumlow呢？”

“神盾局肯定迟早得把他移交给人类的司法机构。我回头会查到他们把他送到了哪儿的，然后好好跟他算个总账。”

“别一下子弄死了他，”Frank说着嘴角微微上翘，“他害得不少好人无辜丧命。那个杂种操的理当被千刀万剐。”

“他要偿的血债多着呢。我不会让他逍遥自在的。”

“好。除了办这事，你还有别的打算吗？”

“现在外面的风声太紧，我得先在神盾局看不到的地方躲一阵子，所以…我也不知道，或许去加州吧。”

“卧槽，”Frank大笑起来，“我真没料到还有能看着你玩儿冲浪泡沙滩的一天呐。”

“咋啦？咱偶尔也能穿穿短裤的。说不定还趁机打个耳洞戴戴耳环呢。”

“听着，我这儿虽然赶不上五星级酒店，可你想在这儿呆多久都没问题。你又回来了也挺好的。平日里除了Curtis我连个说话的人都没有。”

Eddie听了一怔，继而别开了视线。“我…我知道很多事无需言明的，可我还是想说我很难过。你懂的，之前发生的那一切。我要是在的话…”

“别，”Frank摇了摇头，严峻的打断了他。“别往那儿想，越那么想越糟心。事情已然是那样了，谁也改变不了。”

“你特么闭嘴让我说完了不行啊，二货。我想说的是，我知道你那段日子很难熬，很抱歉我没能陪着你点儿。不过我现在回来了。你有什么需要，一句话，我绝对顶你。”

“你不是惦记着要去加州的吗？”

“嘁，我就那么随口胡说一句你也信。这儿是咱家。再说了，阳光沙滩海浪仙人掌跟我也得搭呀？就我这样儿到哪儿都穿得跟报丧的似的。”

“既然你打算留下，想要干点儿啥的话，我手头儿倒有几桩事。”

“哦？说来听听呀？”

“军火、毒品、拐卖性奴，应有尽有。纽约地头儿上的肮脏事足够咱们忙到下个世纪去。而且还都是人类，所以不归神盾局管。”

“人类呀？拜托，这也太小儿科了。”

“也许你现在做做小儿科的东西倒也合适，”Frank耸了耸肩，“只当是练练手，顺便也趁这个功夫把你和小毒之间的事情捋清楚。”

“我不知道，”Eddie有些不情愿的说道，“我好长时间都没做过这种事了。”

“听我说，我知道你急着想端几个九头蛇据点出出气，可你也得多为小毒着想一下啊。等你俩恢复了元气再动手更保险。先帮我除掉几个毒枭和军火贩子，然后再跑出去干票大的找找感觉。”

Eddie听罢靠回到椅子里，双手抱胸仔细权衡起来。过来一会儿他才点了点头。“好吧，就这么定了。说说你的计划吧。”


	38. Chapter 38

“嘿，Jo，出什么事了？Sharon还好吗？”Steve边问边拥抱了一下Josephine，然后低头望向她。

她外表虽摆出一副冷静自如的模样，但他闻的出此刻她已焦急万分。

“我本来不想让你着急的，”她小心谨慎的说，“她看起来恢复得都挺好的。可是却出了一点点的小岔子。她吧…就稍稍的…攻击了一下护士。”

“她什么？”Steve皱起了眉头。“你什么意思？到底出什么事了？”

“她吃过晚饭以后护士过来给她测体征，她突然之间就蹦起来朝那女的扑过去了。我上去拉她，结果却被她甩开了。紧接着护工和警卫冲了进来…总之，最后他们合力把她捆在床上打了镇静剂。”

“我实在太抱歉了，Jo，”Steve说着将她揽进怀里，在她发顶上亲了一下。“那场面一定很可怕。”

“你知道我的，过一阵子就好了。不过还有件事，Steve叔叔。在镇静剂起效以前，她一直在…嘶吼。就跟个动物似的。我从没见过这种情况。他们说这应该是昏迷对神经系统造成的某种副作用，不过–”

“不过你并不相信。”

“一丁点儿都不信。我可是军情六处强化训练出来的特工，又不是不谙世事的小姑娘，但她刚刚甩开我就跟扔个布娃娃似的。昏个迷怎么也不可能把个手术大夫变成功夫大师啊。你知不知道这是什么引起的呀？”

“我知道，”Steve承认了。

“我就说嘛。是怎么回事？”

“让Sharon陷入昏迷的病因不是现代医学能解决的。那是一种超自然生物的毒牙造成的。我想要救她，可要中和毒素没有其他可行的方法，所以我就把我的血液给了她。很抱歉，我早该告诉你的。”

听罢，Josephine的俏脸立刻变得煞白。“可…Steve叔叔，那岂不是–”

“不会的，我很小心，没让她饮太多。但这确实会让摄入的人类在一段时间内表现得像狼一样。这肯定是她发狂、吼叫的原因。”

“谢天谢地，”Josephine放松了不少，“虽说让我表妹喝你的血确实超恶心，不过还好情况没变得更糟。这种情况会持续多久？”

Steve摇了摇头，“我也不清楚。我以前从没把血给过人类。但吸血鬼进饲一次能支持好几天，所以她可能也会闹这么久吧？”

“吸血鬼？你开玩乐呢吧？”

“没有啊。怎么了？”

“哦，你懂的，这些…都是神怪传说里的东西。我虽然早就知道他们真实存在，可听你如此随意的谈论他们还是觉得挺奇怪的。”

“我可不觉得有什么奇怪的。毕竟这就是我如今的日常生活嘛。实际上，我–我现在就跟一个吸血鬼一起生活呢，他的名字叫Winter。”

“你居然跟个吸血鬼做室友？”Josephine大笑起来，“那肯定有料啊！他是真的睡棺材啥啥的吗？”

Steve顿时绯红起一张俊脸，低头看地，“不是，他，呃…跟我，同床共枕。”

“额滴神啊，Steve叔叔，你有男票了呀！”Josephine立刻两眼放光，“你个诡诈的老狗，居然连我都瞒着！”

“那个，我是想回头正式介绍你们认识的，谁想到出了这么多事。不过要是你愿意的话，我还是想让你见见他的。”

“靠，这个必须有啊–我权且放你一马，不用客气哈–你个大坏蛋，竟然没马上把人带过来让我把把关。你们俩在一起多久了？是认真的吗？”

“我们俩都已经同居了，Jo-jo童鞋，”Steve轻笑道，“这样算是随便吗？”

“当然不算，可我又不知道你们这些妖妖怪怪的是啥风俗。不过这实在太让人激动了，赶快跟我说说他的事。他长得帅吗？我敢打赌他超帅。他有没有性感的吸血鬼朋友啊？”

“你想都别想，小菇凉，”Steve立刻摆出一副一本正经的样子来。“有我在，你就休想跟什么吸血的约会。他们想要的就只有一样，吸你的血。”

Josephine立刻露出一抹坏坏的笑容，“谁说要约会了？”

“Josephine Margaret Carter！”Steve倒吸一口凉气，“你简直是闻所未闻！我这就给你妈打电话，把你刚刚的言行全都告诉她。”

“你最好别，不然我就去…告你的黑状。我肯定你总会有失足犯错的一天的，等你犯了事儿，我就立刻抓你的现行。”

“就你机灵，Jo-jo，”Steve笑道，继而笑容便凝住了，他飞快地抬起头仔细聆听起来。

“怎么了？”Josephine也跟着警觉起来。

“有人尖叫，在五楼。”话才说完，他人已没了踪影，只剩下楼梯门缓缓关上。

Josephine赶忙冲向电梯间，等了一会儿电梯才来。虽然慢了些，可总比穿着恨天高爬楼梯要方便许多。等她到达Sharon的楼层时，病区已经乱作一团了。护士们跑来跑去，其中一个正高声叫着让另一个赶快报警，其他病患则从各自的病房里探头出来想看看到底出什么事了。

她闪过那些忙乱的医护人员，径直跑向了Sharon的病房，却发现屋子里挤满了护士和医院保安，正围着被破损的窗户张望，而Sharon和Steve却不见踪影。

“女士，请不要进来，”一位保安说着挡在了她的面前，“这里刚刚出了点事。”

“这间病房里的患者是我的亲属，”Josephine纹丝不动的说道，“这里到底出什么事了？”

“我们也不清楚，女士，”他说道，“您还是先在外面等–”

“那个疯婆娘把我打倒在地然后从窗口跳出去了，”一个护士打断了他，“就跟个水杯人（译者注：Kool-Aid Man，一款1975年电子游戏的主角）似的直接破窗而出了。然后一个跟运动员似的家伙跑进来，也追着她一起跳出去了。所有人的脑子都不正常。都是满月闹的。”

“见鬼，Steve叔叔。”Josephine低咒一声，掏出手机转身快步往楼梯间走去。

下楼的过程中她拨通了Steve的手机，可他没接。楼下停车场和旁边的街道上也看不到他的影子。她只能又低咒一声返身回了医院，而此时，纽约警察的巡逻车也到了。

* * *

  
Bucky给Tash发了条信息，告诉她验尸官办公室的那具尸体并不是Allan上尉的，以及Steve去医院看Sharon了。他收起手机后便化作一阵黑雾，转眼间就升到了距地面将近一百米的低空。

他本该回神盾局或者去找Steve的，可这两件事他却都不想做。自从出了九头蛇的事开始到现在，他就连一点儿自己的时间都没有，他现在最想做的就是单独一个人好好的静一静。

倒也并非是他嫌弃或者不愿意自己的伴侣时时刻刻与他形影不离。他喜欢和Steve在一起。只是几个世纪以来他一直都是独来独往惯了的，所以时不时的就会想要体会一下独处的自由与宁静。

决定了要充分享受这一难得的机会，他于是优哉游哉的往西南方向，他所居住的那片街区飘去，边飞边居高临下，360度无死角的鸟瞰着下面的一切。

Allan的欺骗与他可能已得到了毒液这些事不知为何减轻了他心头萦绕的不安，这不禁令他颇感奇怪。相悖于火急火燎的想要去解开那些谜团，并设法找到他的朋友，他的头脑反而异常平静，思绪则好像…好吧，就像他现在这个样子，如一团黑雾，在燥热的夜空中飞旋。

当到达了自己的领地内后，他便降到了地面上，在树影中重新恢复人形，然后信步往自己的公寓走去。或者该说是朝大概的方向走去。他心里并没有明确的目的地，只是想在这个将近两百年来一直是他栖身之所的城市里漫步游走罢了。

沿着街道缓步向前，他强压着想要深吸一口气的欲望。他体内还存留在Steve的血液，所以空气中的恶臭要比平时更甚。不过平时也没好到哪儿去，现在可是纽约的夏季。就像科尼岛和堵车常伴左右一样，若是没了这股恶臭，这里还叫什么纽约啊。

上一次他信步街市之上的时候，毒液还在他体内不停的问东问西呢。不过他倒并不介意。相反，有这么个固执己见的寄生体在侧倒也挺好的。忽然间，他反倒有些想念先出现在他项圈里，如今又成了他朋友的那个没有实体的声音了。

他做为毒液的临时宿主时间虽然不长，但他俩却形成了一种相当牢固的连结。他俩都曾被同一帮人用同等的手段囚禁、折磨，所以他二人之间的相互理解是其他人根本无法匹敌的。所以不管Allan怎么对待他，他最好别伤他一根汗毛。

Allan，这个无耻的混蛋，但却八面玲珑，而且艺高人胆大，居然有种直接跑到神盾局里去了，还把所有人都耍的团团转，更是硬逼着Steve跟他合作。不仅如此，他还一下子就识破了Bucky和Loki所设的骗局并且快速果敢的予以还击，不过行动显得贸然了些。他袭击Loki的顶层公寓的行动其实很可能会出差错。这一下要么可算得上是战术大师的神来之笔，要么就是万般无奈下的困兽之斗。

整件事Bucky越琢磨就越觉得自己倾向于第二种想法。总的来说，Allan的行为似乎变得愈发鲁莽且绝望了。为了带着毒液逃走，他自导自演了一出苦肉计，找人袭击自己的座驾，由此可见他肯定没有要回CIA的打算。

可若他只是想将这件武器高价卖给别人的话，那他又何苦为之斩断了与美国政府中权势最大的情报机关间的一切联系呢？这么一来他就得一辈子东躲西藏了呀。除非他知道他们没法找到他。也就是说…或许Allan是想把毒液留给自己用。

可这一点也说不通啊。毒液只能隐藏在宿主的体内，但他绝不会隐藏在一个要将他囚困在牢笼里的人体内的。既如此，Allan拿一件他永远也驾驭不了的武器做什么呢？这应该就是他要的答案了。那家伙肯定有理由相信毒液会心甘情愿地留在他身边。

“卧槽，”Bucky站住了脚步大声说道。“Allan _就是_ 毒液的原始宿主。”

当这个想法在他脑中成形的那一刻，他就像毒液能确认对方的身份般确信无疑。Allan寻找他时的无所不用其极、他古怪的行为，还有用假死的手段带着他逃脱–所有的一切都说得通了。当然，这也可能是他一厢情愿地用一连串假设拼凑出的结论罢了。

不，去他的一厢情愿。他知道自己考虑的方向没错，所以这个结论也是对的。

但接下来又该怎么办呢？他还是得先找到他的朋友来证明自己的猜测是否正确，可他根本不知道该从哪儿着手。毒液的本性使得他只能被自己的同类所发现。而Bucky也预感到，Allan也是那种善于隐藏的人。

除非毒液想要被人发现，并想方设法说服Allan同意他暴露行踪，否则想要找到他们的几率接近于零。而且Bucky也不认为毒液想要被人找到。如果他想的没错，毒液已找回了他原有的宿主，若仅仅是为了向自己的朋友报个平安的话，那他完全没有必要冒这么大的风险。换做Bucky自己也不会这么做的。

不过Steve倒是会这么做，这一点毫无疑问。那个傻乎乎的，好到骨子里的Steve。走在半夜无人的街道上，一想到他家那个又甜美又阳光的大笨狼，Bucky忍不住笑了起来。那个挽救了他的瘦小男孩，如今长大成人却又救了他一次。他真是太爱Steve了。

他幸福的遐想被突然叫嚣起来的恶魔感官骤然打断，他当即警觉起来。这他妈是怎么回事？他正在自得其乐，不想被外人打扰，再者，他是在自己的领地里，其他吸血鬼是不应该鬼鬼祟祟的在这里游荡的才对。这帮家伙是不识字还是怎的？

随着另外那个吸血鬼越靠越近，Bucky后颈的汗毛也不禁倒竖起来。对方不只一个吸血鬼。而是至少有…十个…二十个。真他妈的活见鬼了。

他停下脚步静候对方从阴影中现身，站成了一个直径约6米大小的圈子将他围在中间，很显然他们都不敢凑的太近。来者全是年幼的吸血鬼，软弱、人类余温尚存且极为嗜血。

他们很清楚他既年长又强悍，所以才会想来个群起而攻之。只可惜他们太过低估冬日战士的实力了。就算他们再多带上一倍的人马，他们也还是照样占不到便宜。这帮胆敢将他圈住的二十几号吸血鬼很快就会变成二十几堆灰烬了。

这帮乌合之众的首领很快就现身了。那是个年轻且举止粗鄙的女吸血鬼，穿着一条破烂的紧身牛仔裤和一件皮夹克，一头蓬乱的短发挑染着俗艳的亮粉色。那一副现代电影里假充强势的叛逆少女样，引得Bucky直想发笑。

“Winter，”她用沙哑的声音鼓足了勇气说道，“你清楚我们是干嘛来的。”

没有回答，他依旧是一副轻松自在的样子站在原地，两手垂于身侧，双眼直视前方。

“那好吧，”她说，“你不用开口，听着就是了。我们都知道你一直对人类猎而不杀。而且你知道吗，那些狼人也都清楚得很，因为他们看起来也不再惧怕你了。他们就那么旁若无人的在布鲁克林四处游走，而据我们所知，你却并没有出手赶走他们的意思。”

Bucky只是瞥了她一眼，依旧没有开口的意思。见自己被如此怠慢，她立刻愤懑地又往前走了一步。

“重点是，你太懦弱了，Winter。你已经控制不住自己的领地了。我们有权前来挑战–喔噻，那他妈是个什么玩意儿？”

她突然的惊叫源自于Bucky合金手臂上的甲片缝隙间已开始发出了血红的光芒。见此情景，在场的其他人也开始不安的嘀咕起来。

“一个纹身而已，”Bucky凉凉的说道，“继续把你的演讲说完啊，Kira。你私下里肯定拼命练习过不少回了吧。”

被对方说出了真名，她似是吓了一跳，但很快就又摆出了趾高气扬的样子瞪视着他。“你们这些年长的吸血鬼还真觉得自己怪不错的呢。可我们已经受够你们的鸟儿气了。领地应该是见者有份的，而不是被为数不多的几个老混蛋据为己有，一边住在高高在上的大房子里俯视我们这些普通人，一边用那些愚蠢过时的规矩去霸凌其他人。”

“真够马克思主义的呀，”Bucky讪笑道，“我猜猜，不只是谁给你拿了本《资本论》，然后你就豁然开朗了。”

见女子一副不知该如何作答的样子，他继续说了下去。

“听好了，傻缺娘们儿，制定那些规矩并不是为了我们的利益，而是用来保护你们的。要是你们这帮傻逼四处乱跑，不问青红皂白的肆意屠杀人类，他们就会提防你们，用不了多久他们就会四处追杀你们。而像我这样的老人则会毫发无伤。正因为我们活得久所以才他妈知道该干什么不该干什么。等到那个时候，我们会作壁上观，看着你们被一个个剿灭。所以我奉劝你尽早滚回你的朋克幼儿园去，否则我就好好教教你什么叫尊老敬贤。”

“矮油，我们可是吓大的哎，老头子。”女孩儿不知死活的歪头示意了一下周围，“现在你可是一个打我们二十个。你觉得你能怎么样啊？”

“我能把你们杀个精光，”Bucky不以为然的耸耸肩，“这有何难。”

女孩儿抬手捋了捋头发，以此来向手下发出动手的信号，见状，Bucky终于忍不住大笑出声。与此同时，几个身材高大的男子迈步向前，准备动手拉扯他。

然而令他们惊愕万分的是，他的人突然消失无踪了。正当那几个人傻乎乎的站在原地发愣时，一把黑刃战刀突然凭空出现，干净利落的斩过其中一名袭击者的颈部。尸身和头随即分落在地，立刻便冒起青烟，很快便化成了一堆灰烬。

还不到两三秒的功夫，就又有两具尸体颓然倒地，直到这个时候其他人才真正意识到发生了什么。于是众人举起了各自的武器，露出血牙，如同一帮准备冲击王宫的暴民。

然而他们虽然有心要打，却根本跟不上年长吸血鬼的速度。四下里呼喝连连，但原本计划好的攻击此刻却被冲得毫无章法。他们确实比常人速度快、力量强，但却根本无法与Bucky相提并论。他们根本看不见他在哪儿，直到他突然凭空出现在其中一个打手面前，还不待其有机会自卫，便已被他斩成一堆灰烬。

他们本是带着必胜的信念筹划这次袭击的，但如今却发现自己大大低估了对方的实力。那个充当首领的女孩儿此刻虽然貌似镇定，但她早已意识到自己的如意算盘打错了。

此时她完全可以命令她的手下撤退，不然就可能有全军覆灭的危险。但她犹豫了片刻，继而将两把银光闪闪的匕首高举过头，示意那些残存的党羽组成了一个防御阵列。

正这时，年长的吸血鬼再次出现在他们面前。她连忙飞一般地冲了上去，瞄准了对方的左胸将双刃刺了过去。然而她瞄刺的地方却又在转瞬间消失得无影无踪了，在她还没反应过来之前，对方已神不知鬼不觉的出现在了她的身后。

还不待她有所知觉，一只如烧红了的烙铁般的手便扣住了她的后脖颈。她立即扯着哑嗓门儿尖叫起来，努力的想要挣脱开去，但那只手却力大无穷，纹丝不动，那感觉仿佛她整个人都要被那只手活生生的钉进地里去了似的。

“放开我！”她哀嚎着用手抓拉那只机械臂。“求你啦！烫死了！”

“闭上你的臭嘴，”Bucky在她耳边低吼道，“死也要有个战士的样子嘛。”

她仅存的几个党羽居然冲上去抓住了他们的朋友，疯了一般的想将她从对方手里抢回来，这种行为虽然无脑，但勇气可嘉。不过令他们颇感困惑的是，见他们拉扯，他居然毫不犹豫的就放开了手，这一下弄得几个人全都摔倒在了柏油路面上。

几个人手忙脚乱的站起身，警惕的看着他，不知对方是要作何打算。而Bucky则只是静立不动，一双灰蓝色的眼眸凶狠地盯着他们的首领，却没有上前再战的意思。不过他们不知道的是，他的这一举动中并未掺杂丝毫的怜悯。因为致命的杀招早已放出。

双方沉默地站立了片刻，紧接着，女孩的党羽们便惊骇的退了开去。她原本白皙的肌肤开始冒烟、发黑，金红色的余焰开始从她的胸口迅速向外蔓延，就如同一张被放在蜡烛火焰上的纸一样。

这就是冬日战士的武器，由血女巫精心打造而成并施附了重重法力，既凶残又狡诈，只需轻轻触碰便可发挥效用。便是它将她的血肉变成了一片火海。

整个死亡的过程并没有拖太久。她还没来得及开口哭叫，人就已经死了。整个人在她的党羽面前化成了一根灰柱。一开始，灰烬还保持着她原有的样貌，就像圣经故事中的罗德之妻，藐视万能上帝，回望罪恶之地*的下场一样。但这一切很快便被打破。随着她的两柄匕首落地，灰柱也随即垮塌下来，被夜风吹散无踪。

“Kira！”她的一名手下叫道，“是你杀了她，你个王八蛋！”

“哦，去你们这帮傻逼的吧，”Bucky哼道，“是她叫你们来杀我的，这就是你们应有的下场。现在趁早给我滚得远远的，不然你们也是这个死法。”

一众党羽中仅剩的四个人站在原地迟疑不前，生怕他们一转身，他就会立即扑上来杀他们。

“快滚！”他喝道，“不，不准碰那两把刀。那是我的战利品了。记得回去告诉你们那些脑残朋友们，不懂规矩的下场是什么。”

没人敢有丝毫忤逆，几个人转身如同被阎罗索命般屁滚尿流的逃了。

Bucky看着他们逃的无影无踪后才转过身去环顾四周。吸血鬼挂掉之后收拾残局倒是简单方便，眼下除了落在他脚边的两把匕首之外，周围已经找不到任何引人怀疑的痕迹了。

他将那对匕首捡起来仔细端详。这两把匕首尺寸不大却很是压手，但拿在手里的平衡感甚好。这两把刀本就是一对，一看便知制作精良，制刀师傅显然是花了不少功夫的。只可惜落在Kira这种人手里，真真是暴殄天物了。

双刀刀刃弯曲，酷似古代奥斯曼帝国常用的阿曼弯刀，象牙刀柄头上还饰有鎏金的刀鼻。这种武器虽不合他的口味，但做工优良甚是耐看。不知为什么，看到这对匕首却让他想到了女巫。也许她会比较合用。

他调转刀身，就着月光端详了刀刃片刻，然后便将它们信手抛向半空。双刀在空中随即消失不见了–隐身去了一个他也不知是何处的地方–直等到他召唤才会再次现身。完了事，他旋即双手插兜，继续漫步起来。

这帮贱逼来找事儿之前他想什么来着？对了，在想毒液，还有那个混蛋Allan，或者随便他叫什么名字吧。知道他的真名实姓确实会有所帮助。医院里那个CIA的逼货倒是说过他是纽约人，在地狱厨房住过。要是Bucky知道他姓字名谁，就能找到些关于他的资料了。

又或者…他根本就不需要什么名字。也许找个牧师更靠谱。

正这时，他的手机忽然震动起来，以为是Steve发来了信息，他赶快把手机掏了出来。

 **Loki：** 晚安，Winter。你忙吗？

 **Winter：** 忙。

 **Loki：** 甚好。如果你还打算见见Stephen Strange博士的话，他再过一个小时就到。

 **Winter：** 你不是说他要到下个月才有空吗？

 **Loki：** 是的。不过他恰巧有空，我当然不会错过这个机会。我本来想说让你跟他说说给你家施法的事，既然你忙，那再找时间约他也没关系。

 **Winter：** 我十分钟后就到。

* * *

  
四个心惊肉跳的年轻吸血鬼一路奔逃，直到感觉不到年长吸血鬼的力量，确定他没有尾随而来才停下脚步。几个人还没从刚刚他们的头领和众多党羽死于非命的震惊中缓过神来，踉踉跄跄地躲进了一条暗巷里，一边缓神一边合计下一步该怎么办。

“那个王八蛋杀了Kira，”Omar低吼道，“咱们得采取行动才行！”

“咱们？哪儿来的‘咱们’啊，Omar，”Celine哼道，“帮派玩儿完了。我跟Penny就想赶紧离开这鬼地方，省得落得跟Kira和其他人一样的下场。”

“咱们还是先回家吧，”Penelope边说边谨慎的四下张望。“这个时候再靠近他的领地就太蠢了，我们呆在这儿无异于自寻死路。”

“我赞同Penny的主意，”Germain说道，“咱们先找个安全的地方落脚，然后再商量对策。”

“他要是真想追咱们的话，咱们早就挂了。”Celine尖刻的说道，“你他妈动动脑子好不好。”

“伙计们，说真的，”Penelope催促道，“我有种不祥的预感，咱们还是继续跑为好。”

“嘘！”Omar低声嘶吼道，“那他妈是什么声音？”

四个人立即噤声，一边急促喘息着一边仔细聆听，但除了夜晚惯常的动静外几人什么也没听见。几条街以外夜总会里传来的音乐声、人们的争吵声，还有不时响起的汽车喇叭声。全是这座不夜城里人们早就习以为常的声音。

“看吧？什么都没有，Celine说道，“是你大惊小怪罢了。”

“我是真听见有–”突来的动静打断了Omar的话。

这次其他几个人也都听见了。那是一声低吼，从附近楼群后的阴影里传来的。

“就特么是个狼人罢了，”Celine不屑地哼道，“别管它。它可没这个胆子以一敌四。就算他胆儿肥，咱们几个还搞不定一个变形傻逼吗。”

狼人虽然笨，但它们却没笨到明知寡不敌众却还贸然攻击的份儿上，而他们遇上的是头孤狼。于是几个人站着没动，想等这个落单的机会主义者识趣地自行离开。然而那股子浓烈的尿骚味不仅没有消散，反倒越来越重了。

又一声凶恶的咆哮声传来，只是这次更近了。四人立即转身查看，而距离巷子十几步开外的地方，一双金红色的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠闪光。

“快滚，臭狼！”Omar嫌恶的喝道，“我们现在可烦着呢，别跑来裹乱。”

“哦，天呐，”见那只巨兽无声无息的走出阴影，Penelope紧张的抓住了Celine的胳膊。“这他妈到底是哪门子的狼啊？”

那是一头体型巨大、毛色雪白的苔原狼，个头比他们见过的狼都要大许多。虽说比最近流言中所提到的那群体似雄狮，嚎叫声可令天降雷霆且刀枪不入的狼要小些，但体格也算够吓人的了。

“嘿，我们可不想跟你起冲突，”Celine对那巨兽说道，“不如咱们各走各的路，别逼我活剥了你的皮。”

巨狼低下头去，一双眼凶光闪闪的看着她，脊背上的毛全都炸了起来，继而又向着众人跨近了一步。

“见鬼，”Celine小声说道，从绑在大腿上的刀鞘中拔出了两柄长刀，摆出了战斗的架势。“那好吧，小婊子，那咱们就比划比划。”

巨狼怒吼一声，纵身一跃便落在了他们面前，如同一列飞驰的货车般将吸血鬼仰面撞到在地。Celine赶忙向旁边一侧身，堪堪躲过对方咬向她喉咙的利齿。她一边闪躲一边挥起双刀砍向了它的身侧。然而长刀却如同砍在了石头上一般被弹了开来。

“不，Omar，别！”见同伴拔出刀子跳到了巨兽的背上，她立刻大叫起来。

但Omar已然举起了匕首，用尽全力刺了下去。刀刃却因力道太大而崩断，直接弹飞出去打在了旁边的砖墙上。巨狼向一侧蹿去，将Omar从背上甩了下去，顺势扑上去咬住了Germain的喉咙。

Penelope见巨兽狠狠咬下，顿时尖叫起来。喷溅而出的鲜血染红了它的白毛，巨狼却猛烈地摇晃着口中猎物，将其肌肉骨血撕得粉碎，然后便像甩开一个破娃娃般将尸身丢掉，转身向她扑了过来，但Omar和Celine却在这时挡在了她身前。

Celine瞄准它的眼睛举刀砍了过去，指望着至少能将它打退，但这一下却砍在了它的皮毛上滑了出去，而巨狼的利齿却已咬住了她的胳膊。Omar冲了上去，用双拳猛击它的口鼻，试图让巨兽松口。

趁着巨狼的注意力被吸引过去，Penelope则稍显镇定地绕到了它的身后，她哆哆嗦嗦的从腰带上的刀鞘里抽出了一把装饰华丽的银色小刀。她从没对抗过狼人，甚至连其他吸血鬼都没打过，而且这把刀又小又华而不实，可她总不能眼睁睁的看着自己的朋友为了保护她而拼命，自己却什么都不做吧。

巨狼将Celine抛向一边，转身一跃而起将Omar扑倒在地后便立刻撕咬起来。他被咬的骨断筋折的可怖声音不禁令Penelope五脏翻绞、头晕目眩。Omar发出的一声令人毛骨悚然的惨叫猝然没了声响，取而代之的是一种湿腻的呻吟。

Celine挣扎着起身，用力一脚踢中了巨兽的脸，但已无法救出Omar了，他的尸首已经冒起了青烟。然而这一脚却将巨兽踢得一怔，它站起身来不停的摇晃着脑袋。

机不可失时不再来。Penelope咬紧牙关，奋力将自己那把小小的古董刀刺进了巨兽白毛覆盖的身体。她惊喘一声放开了手，有些不敢相信这一刀居然轻轻松松的便一刺到底。而那头巨狼则立时抬起前腿，仰头痛叫起来。

“Penny，快跑！”Celine大叫着，“赶快跑啊！”

“不行！”Penelope哽咽的说道，“没有你我不走！”

巨狼猛地转身逼向了Penelope，血淋淋的大嘴里犬牙呲互。

“嘿，蠢狼！”Celine怒喝一声冲到二人中间，一把推开了Penelope。“你要是想打的话，那就跟我打！”

被Celine用力一推，Penelope踉跄的倒退了好几步一下撞在了墙上。她一开始认为自己撞上了一堵墙，因为它不但硬邦邦的，而且还纹丝不动。但那堵墙却泛着暖意，而且还穿着衣服、有手有脚的。那双手一下扶住了她，让她不至摔倒。

她呆愣的抬起泪盈盈的眼睛望过去。那是个男人，从气味上判断，应当是个狼人。一个又高大又帅气、金发碧眼的狼人，而且似乎还强壮至极。那双手扶住了她的手沉稳有力，但却没有丝毫想要放开她的意思。

“够了，”它用低沉且权威十足的声音说道。

白狼闻声转过身去目不转睛的盯着这个新来的狼人，仿佛已将旁边的Celine忘了个干净。狼人也目不转睛的盯着巨狼，直到它乖顺地退到一旁，然后缓缓趴卧下来。

“你，那个吸血鬼，把刀收起来。用那玩意儿你反正也伤不了我们。”狼人对Celine说道。他低头看了看Omar化成的那一堆灰烬，“这看来是你们的朋友吧。”

“Omar，”Penelope颤着声音说道，“那头狼杀了他，还有Germain。”

“它他妈的上来就攻击我们，”Celine恼怒的说道，回手将长刀收进了大腿上的刀鞘里。“我们都跟它说了我们不想找麻烦的。”

“对哈，你们没想找麻烦，”狼人说道，但依旧抓着Penelope的手腕不放，“可你们却跑到另一个吸血鬼的领地里四处游荡。”

“是不是吸血鬼的领土跟你有特么半毛钱关系啊，臭狼人？”Celine说着双手环胸。

“这儿也是我的领地，”他答道，“只不过跟Winter的领地有重叠罢了。我和他一样有权知道这里到底出了什么事。”

“你…你认识Winter？”Penelope胆怯的抬头看着他。

“我当然认识。那么，你们到他的领地里来干什么？”

“跟着一个傻逼跑来送死。”Celine苦涩的说道。

狼人听了歪过脑袋。“送死？”

“对，送死，”Celine答道，“她逼着我们过来挑战Winter。现在不但她死了，还连带着害死了我们所有的朋友。”

“你们攻击了Winter？”狼人问道，刚刚平和的语气被冰凉所取代了。

对方的手如铁箍一般越抓越紧，几乎要将骨头都捏碎了，疼得Penelope忍不住叫出了声。

“Kira是我们的头领！”她哀求道，“她说什么我们就必须得照做！Celine和我根本就不想来的，可要是我们不听话，她就会杀了我们。”

狼人用那双骇人的蓝眸仔细审视了她片刻，似乎对她的如实作答感到满意，便放开了她。她立刻退开了几步，揉着自己被抓疼了的手腕，努力不与对方对视。天呐，他长得真帅。其他吸血鬼总说狼人几乎和畜生无异，但她现在也不怎么肯定了。

男子仿佛读懂了她的想法一般露出了一抹笑容，一下子便点亮了他的面容，也令他显得异常英俊。“你是个年幼的吸血鬼吧？”

她点了点头。

“年长吸血鬼说的那些关于狼人的事情不可尽信，”他说着转向了Celine，“跟我说说这个Kira，还有她跟Winter之间的过节。刚刚到底发生了什么？”

“她是我们帮派的头领，”Celine解释道，不知为何，话匣子一打开就关不上了。“以前是Levi领头，可她向他发起了挑战并且把他给杀了，于是就当上了头领。之后她和她的走狗们就开始动作起来了。她为了夺取Winter的领地已经筹划很久了。嘴头上说是要让人人都有份儿，但实际上她就是想据为己有，然后她就能君临天下，对手下呼来喝去予取予求了。她死了也好。我们还能落个清净。”

“这么说，你跟你的帮派去找Winter茬架，结果他把她给杀了？”

“对，其他人也都被杀了。只剩下Omar和Germain，但是被你的这个朋友给撕成碎片了。我们原本有25个人的，现在只剩下我和Penny了。”

“我看你们现在该明白为什么那些老吸血鬼能占据那么大的领地了吧，”他说，“他们跟你们这些年幼的吸血鬼可不一样。尤其是Winter。”

“他他妈简直就是阎罗降世，”Celine说着摇了摇头，“我从没见过像他那样的人。还有那条机械臂…他用那玩意儿把她活活给烧死了。”

狼人听了一愣，“活活把她烧死了？”

“他的机械臂直冒红光，”Penelope开口解释，“他用那只手抓住了她，我们赶快把她拉了回来。我们本以为他会放她走的，结果她却突然间烧了起来。”

“哇噻，我还真不知道他还有这本事呢。”

“嘿，狼人，”Celine边说边在那只巨大的苔原狼和金发狼人之间来回看了几眼，“你跟你的朋友又是怎么回事？你们，呃…你们跟其他狼人不一样。”

“我名叫Steve，”狼人说道，“Steve Rogers。我们的确和其他狼人不一样。你们也看到了，我们比他们更大更强壮，也更危险。而且我们能够自行控制变身。”

“真的假的啊？那你朋友怎么还没变回来呀？”

“哦，她还不知道怎么变回来呢。这是她第一次幻化狼形。”

“操他个狗日的，第一次，”Celine嘟囔一声，上下打量了那头白狼一番。“她撕扒我们就跟扯卫生纸似的。”

他们所说的那头狼张开嘴巴打了个大大的哈欠，然后就开始舔舐爪子上的血迹。

“呃…Steve？”Penelope问，“你是打算要杀我们吗？”

“我本该这么做的，毕竟你们袭击了Winter，”狼人若有所思的说，“不过我觉得你们应该已经学到教训了。另外，他肯放你们一条生路自然是有他的理由的。你们赶紧走吧，不要再让我在他的领地里看见你们。”

“明白，”Celine点头道，“我们不会再来了，我发誓。谢谢你，Steve。”

“客气了，”Steve喜滋滋的说。

“再见，Steve！”Penelope叫道，Celine牵起她的手，拉着她沿着街道匆匆离去。“很高兴见到你！”

等两人走得没了踪影，Steve这才转身望向那头白狼，此时它正像狮身人面像一般趴在地上。它歪着头看着他，兴高采烈的摇着尾巴。

“该醒醒了，Sharon，”他边说边在伸手抚摸她柔软的背毛。

巨狼舔了舔他的手，发出了一声轻柔却高亢的呻吟。

“我知道这不容易，但你必须得这么做。来吧，回到我身边来。醒来吧。”

它继续呻吟了几声，然后急促喘息起来，身子也跟着打颤。突然间，它的身形变化成了一位妙龄的金发女郎，身穿一件白色吊带背心和一条浅蓝色睡裤。女子四肢着地，一脸迷蒙地趴在那里。

“Steve？”她有些困惑的问，他于是伸手把她拉了起来，“出…什么事了？咱们这是在哪儿啊？”

“在布鲁克林，”Steve说道，“我们现在离你的公寓大概有十二个街区吧。我觉得你是想往那儿去的。”

“往那儿去？”她不禁皱起了眉头，“你什么意思？我怎么没穿鞋？哦，天呐。我不是突然发了疯从医院里跑出来了吧？”

“你是的。不过这不能怪你。是你的狼性现身迫使你这么做的。”

“我…我的狼性，”她呆愣的看着他。

“对。很抱歉说得这么直接，但实在没有什么委婉的方式跟你解释。你现在变成狼人了，就像我一样。我很抱歉。”

“你这是在胡说八道什么呢，Steve？”她一边质问一边慢慢退开，“你难不成是什么变态狂？”

“不，我是个狼人，”Steve一本正经的说，“很抱歉我一直瞒着你，可这种事总不能随随便便就跟一个人类说吧。哦，对了，这事Josephine知道，还有Peggy也知道。”

“对吼，”她神经质的笑道，“我姑姑和表妹都知道你特么是个狼人。说的跟真的似的。就好像吸血鬼和女巫…还有科学怪人都真实存在似的。”

“呃，我觉得科学怪人应该不是真的，不过我确实认识一个吸血鬼和一个女巫。说起来我认识好几个吸血鬼呢。”

“好吧，你他妈离我远点儿，”Sharon说着警告似的抬起了一只手挡在面前，“我这就去找个就近的地方打电话报警。”

“Sharon，你好好看看你自己，”Steve叹了口气，“你现在浑身都是血。我先把你送回公寓，然后咱们再好好谈一谈。”

“这他妈怎么回事啊，我这一身血是哪儿来的呀？我没伤着谁–嗷！我受伤了，这是什么？”

Steve这才想起刚刚那个年幼的吸血鬼用一把银质的小刀刺进了Sharon的后背。不等她出声阻止，他伸手探到她身后，一把将刀子拔了出去。伤得并不严重，她体内的狼血几秒钟就能让伤口愈合。

“卧槽！”她用力打了他胳膊一巴掌，“那是刀吗？你刚刚拿刀捅我来着？”

“不是，你刚刚当着一个女吸血鬼的面咬死了她的两个朋友，是她捅的你。小心别踩着了，这是Omar的灰烬。也可能是Germain的。我也记不清谁是谁了。”

Sharon低头查看，见脚下有一摊人形的灰烬，立刻吓得跳开了一步。

“这是什么？”她越发的恐慌起来，“你现在立刻马上告诉我这是怎么回事，Steve。”

Steve用力握住了她的双肩，注视她的双眼。“Sharon，仔细听我说。你现在已经变成一个狼人了。你刚刚杀了两名吸血鬼。你需要先清理干净，所以冷静下来，好让我送你回家。等到了以后我一定跟你解释清楚的，好吗？”

“你真以为我会让你进我家门吗？想得美，你个死变态，你休想–你…”话才说到一半，她的眼神却开始变得迷蒙起来。“这…这是什么味儿？”

“是我，”Steve说，“这是你用狼的感官嗅到的我的气味。我能产生某种镇定的气息，很多狼人都挺喜欢这个味儿的。”

“我…我也喜欢，”她咕哝道，然后一头扎进了他的胸膛。“你的气味…真好闻。”

“嘿，先别睡，”Steve笑着扶住了她已经虚软的身躯。“我还得先送你回家呢。”

太迟了，她已然彻底睡了过去。初开始变换身形是非常耗费体力的，而她化狼的第一宿就这么上蹿下跳的，所以现在昏过去也就不光是因为闻了他的气味了。

他将她抱在怀里，焦急的看了看她的脸庞。他会倾尽全力帮助她缓解变身带来的压力，尽量让她在这个新环境中感到安全、踏实。但她能否接受这一现实他却无能为力。如果她不能坦然接受自己如今的这个样子，那么她就真的有可能失去理智。而这一切就都将归罪于他。

她已经为了他的行为承担了后果，日后她所要承受的痛苦可能还会更多。她本该像他一样，拥有自行选择的权利，可他不仅将她选择的权利无情的夺走了，还违背她的意愿把她变成了一个怪兽。他自己犯下的错误不但令她付出了生命的代价，还无可挽回地彻底改变了她。

他强自镇定，努力将胸中排山倒海般的悲伤与悔恨暂时压下，将她更为妥帖的抱紧，继而拔足飞奔，消失在夜色之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *知识点：  
> 路德之妻化作盐柱：前文中说过，索多玛是罪恶之城之一，上帝欲将之毁灭，于是令天使前去探访，若能找到十位志士便可逃过一劫，但他们一个都没能找到，于是决定将城市毁去，得知此事的平民路德哀求天使放他夫妇一条生路，天使最后答应了，但要求他们在离开这座城市时绝不能回头观望，并且要在离开后告诉所有遇到的人这些罪恶之城的下场，以提醒世人不得为恶。但当他们逃出城后，路德的妻子怀疑上帝是否真有能力一举毁灭整座城市，于是回头观瞧，结果立刻被变成了盐柱。


	39. Chapter 39

Stephen Strange博士是位年界四十，身材高大、体格强健却精瘦的男子，嘴上留着修剪整齐的小胡子，两鬓有着几缕灰白。Bucky虽不敢说他英俊与否，但他的面相却十分引人，尤其是他那双深邃的蓝眼睛，令人想不去看都难。

然而最奇怪的还要算他的穿着打扮了，他身上穿着一件深蓝色的僧袍（比起天主教式的服色，这衣服更有佛教范儿），外面却披了一件深红色的高领披风。这种古怪的服饰搭配让Bucky觉得眼前的这个人更像是个在舞台上表演的魔术师。他一边朝着正站在Loki客厅壁炉边的两人走过去，一边暗自琢磨这种打扮究竟是巫师的固有风格，还是他个人嗜好的混搭范儿。

“啊，你总算来了，”Loki说着向他刚刚进门的友人点了点头，“博士，请容许我向您介绍我的好友，Winter。Winter，这位是Stephen Strange博士。”

“冬日战士啊，”Strange博士边和他握手边说道，“想不到Loki居然给我介绍这么大名鼎鼎的人，早知如此我就换件体面的披风出门了。”

Bucky好奇的挑起眉梢，“这件披风不体面吗？”

“我就这一件披风。魔法师的小小玩笑而已。”

“魔法师？”Bucky问，“我还以为您是巫师呢，就像Stark先生一样。”

“我的确是位巫师。应当算是在这个界层里 _最好的_ 巫师。”Strange博士的话语中透露出一丝不屑。“但我还是希望不与Stark相提并论。就是因为他，我才会用魔法师这个称谓的。”

Bucky听了更觉好奇。“您因为Stark先生才会称呼自己是魔法师？”

“是因为Stark和那些跟他一样的人。他们这些自诩为巫师的人着实败坏了我们的名声，所以我才会用魔法师这个称谓加以区别。”

“可恕我多言，”Loki插嘴问道，“这其中的区别是什么呢？说到您二位的本领，我一直以为您和Stark先生是同行。”

“这就是我极力想要避免的混淆之处，”Strange博士有些激奋的说道，“Stark和我确实同为运用魔法之人，但其中区别甚大。我的院社多年来都致力于孜孜不倦的研究与清修，以此来精进你们所谓的本领。在学习宇宙万物知识的同时，我们也学着去充当万物之力的传导渠道，以此来保持这一界层万物之间的平衡。而Stark和他的同党则是在借用那些他们既无一知半解又不属于他们的力量来为自身牟利。”

“可Stark怎么也有五百多岁了吧，”Bucky有些怀疑的问，“您又如何比他更理解宇宙万物以及其蕴含的力量呢？”

“我知道你觉得我的面相甚是年轻，”博士耐心的微笑道。“但年纪与此无甚关系。Stark所掌握的知识根本不及我的万一。比如说，他从未打开过现实之门，探究宇宙的运作之法；他也未曾在转瞬之间活过千万次；更不曾与一位神灵在一场意志与智慧的博弈中取胜。”

“这些您…都做过吗？”Loki已是一副目瞪口呆的样子了。

“对。若是没做过又怎么会拿来吹嘘呢。”

“可Stark也并不是什么恶人啊，”Bucky还是有意要回护一下自己的旧识。“不管怎样，他现在是在用自己的法力做好事。”

“对吼，他现在为神盾局工作了。我并不是说他和他那些党羽都是恶人，只是说他们不负责任而已。我相信他的动机是好的，也希望最后的结果也…至少无需劳烦我收拾残局吧。”

“我不太明白，”Loki说，“神盾局惹了麻烦为什么要找你善后呢？”

“只要Stark缩在他的小作坊里，只给神盾局的特工们发明些科技加魔力的小玩意儿，那便无需我出面。不过若是他的活动范围延伸到了某些比较严重的领域，而且会在宇宙范围内造成影响，那我就只能被迫插手干预了。这是我的工作。”

Bucky听了一皱眉，“您的工作？我还以为您是个自由术士呢。”

“也不尽然啦，”Strange博士笑道，“帮吸血鬼家的窗户施保护咒算是我的一个业余爱好吧。你所说的我的–本职工作，做这个我可是赚不到一分钱的–是保持这个界层中万物的平衡。”

“呃…啥？”Bucky彻底懵逼了。

“这不是一两句话就能说清楚的。简短解说就是，这个界层中的地球和其相关的部分是由我负责用魔力管辖的。如果出了什么了不得的大事，我就要出面处理。”

“神盾局也处理很严重的威胁啊，”这个貌似年轻的家伙那种悠然自得的样子令Bucky很看不惯。“我是说，我们可是跟一只九头蛇交过手的呀，那玩意儿可大得离谱呢。”

Strange博士泰然自若的笑了笑，“真要是算起来的话，是Carol跟那个九头蛇交的手，你们只不过是傻不愣登的站在旁边看罢了。而且据我所知，你也并不为神盾局效力。除非情况有变对吧？”

“对，我男朋友在为他们工作的时候我也会跟去转转。可你是怎么知道九头蛇的事的？而且你又怎么会认识Carol的？”

“这是我工作的一部分。但能让我出马，那事情就远比一只九头蛇要大得多了。当然，如果没有神盾局的话，那么原本是他们的工作也会落到我头上来，所以我挺庆幸有他们在的。团队合作万岁哦。”

“不管怎样，我还是希望您和Stark先生之间没有什么私人恩怨，”Loki说道，“Stark先生的女儿是Winter的好朋友。”

“那倒没有，”Strange博士宽慰道，“我从没见过他本人，也没见过他女儿。我只是在工作上对她有所耳闻，她母亲的事听得更多些。”

从最后这句话的口气上，两人明显听得出博士对Tash母亲的嫌恶，不过对此Bucky和Loki既不感到惊讶，也不打算与他继续深究下去。

“既然提到工作，”Loki适时地岔开了话题，“我实话实说，我今晚是特意请Winter过来见您的。他曾跟我提过他对您的工作甚是感兴趣，所以若是您不介意，我想让他来观摩您的工作。”

“我当然不介意，”Strange博士很和蔼的说道，然后转而面向Bucky，“我很少有机会能见到对这个界层产生了巨大影响的人物。”

“谁，我吗？”Bucky问，“您说对这个界层产生重大影响是什么意思？”

Strange博士呆愣的看了他片刻，继而转头望向Loki，“他不是说笑吧？”

Loki轻叹一声，耸了耸肩，见状Strange博士再次大笑起来，而Bucky则更加懵逼了。

“这些事就先不提了，” Strange博士依旧笑吟吟的说，“你既是来看我工作的，那就不提你对这个整个宇宙的重要性了。咱们这就开始吧？”

Loki顺从地微微颔首，然后和Bucky一起随着博士来到Loki家起居室北面那扇巨大的落地窗前。两人站在那里看着他上下打量了那扇大玻璃一番，然后又从左至右地扫视了一下整个房间。

“好的，”他说，“看来只破了一扇窗子，上面附着的咒法也一起被毁了，其余的几扇倒还完好无损。不过我看还是把所有的咒法都移除掉吧，然后用钢窗框作为施咒的锚点，不再只在玻璃上施法了。其实我一开始就该用这种方法的，只是我没想到你住的这么高还会被人砸窗户。”

“我也没想到，”Loki无奈的摊了摊手，“估计谁都想不到会有一帮丧心病狂的前CIA特工不请自来的挂着拴索跑到别人家里去。不过，您觉得怎么做保险就怎么做吧。”

“这就得重新施咒了，不过咱们就把这算作是维修吧。过失在我，让你破费就不对了。”

“您实在太慷慨了。”Loki说罢深施一礼。

博士转过脸去面对窗户举起了双手，掌心向外，就好像那面窗子是一团火焰，而他正伸手过去取暖似的。然后他将一只手举过头顶开始画出一条弧线。Bucky吃惊地看到，一道金黄耀眼的光带随着他手掌的移动应声而出，直至他在半空中用迸溅的金色火花画出了一个圆圈。

画完圆后，他再次举起双手，在那圆圈中上下勾勒，构建出各种错综复杂的图案，更衍生出多条细小的金线，将这些图形缠绕组合在一起，环环相扣，从而汇聚成了一个Bucky看不懂，却又异常美丽的图阵。

他觉得那几个圆环似乎在旋转，彼此之间严丝合缝，就如同钟表里的各个部件般精密而完美平衡的运转一样。他还沉迷地看着圆环有节奏的旋转舞动转不开视线，博士却将双掌向前推出，将整个魔法阵推了出去。那东西四平八稳地飘向前方，在碰触到玻璃时突地迸散开来，化作无数微小的火星。

这些火星随即铺散在玻璃表面上，转瞬间便将整面窗子完全覆盖。两个吸血鬼惊叹不已地看着那些火星慢慢黯淡下来，然后同时消逝无踪，只剩下一面光洁透亮的普通玻璃窗，而此刻，窗外城市的灯火正熠熠放光，似是在嘲笑那道已消失不见的绝美金光。

“完好如初了，”Strange博士放下双手回头对其他二人说道。

“我滴个天天儿啊，简直太无与伦比了，”Bucky轻声说道，“这就是你的工作吗？”

“只是我工作中的很小一部分而已。很高兴你喜欢。”

Bucky点了点头，依旧紧盯着窗子看。过了半晌他才总算把视线移回到博士身上。“那个，博士。只是想问问您，如果我也想–”

“你也想请我给你家的窗子施咒，”Strange博士插话道，“我很乐意效劳。”

“您真的愿意？”Bucky有些意外，“就这么简单？”

“当然。一般情况下，你得先给我的助理打电话约谈的，不过咱们可以跳过这道手续。但是别告诉别人，不然该有人说我为名人开后门了。那么约在什么时候呢？你下周有空吗？”

“好的好的，当然有空。我听说要请您都要提前几个月预约，您确定您有时间？”

“确实如此，不过为了你，我是真能创造点时间出来的。”

说这话时，魔法师的脸上露出了一抹甚是古怪的笑意，但这个笑话背后到底有什么含义，Bucky却实在搞不懂。

“非常感谢您，”他说道，“您真是太好了。”

“的确是如此，”Loki非常高兴的说道，“我十分乐见您了不起的手艺能令Winter受益匪浅。若不嫌弃，还请博士留步，喝杯茶吧？”

客人同意留下喝茶，于是三人这一坐下便愉快地聊了半个小时，之后Strange博士才起身告辞。临走之前还与Bucky约定下周四晚上十点去Bucky家施法。待他走后，Loki拒绝了Bucky没什么诚意的帮忙，动手开始收拾茶具。被轰出了厨房，Bucky于是躺在了沙发上，拿了Loki一支香烟开始喷云吐雾。正当他悠闲地往自己头顶突出一个个烟圈的时候，Arabella倏地跳上了沙发背，一脸不悦地看着他。

“咋了，喵喵？”他一边吐出一口青烟一边问。

“嗼嗷，”她很是不爽的告诉他。

“Loki不是也老抽烟吗，”他反问，“凭什么他能抽我就不行啊？”

“咪嗷，”她抽动了一下自己的小鼻子，反感的叫道。

“你特么逗我呢吧？”

“咪嗷。”

“行行行，”Bucky爬起身把烟蒂使劲地捻灭在烟缸里，然后重新倒回沙发上。“这回行了吧，公举殿下？”

“喵，”主子大人哼了一声。

“嗷，你个肉垛子，”她一下跳到他肚子上，砸的他大叫一声，“真不敢相信我居然被一只家猫呼来喝去。我好歹也是个四百岁的猎食者耶，连其他吸血鬼都怕我三分呢。”

“咩，”Arabella彻底无视了他，专心的在这位猎食者的肚子上找舒服的地方趴好。

“嘿，还没告诉你呢，”Bucky对Loki说道，“今晚我遇上了一帮子年轻的吸血鬼。”

“真的吗？”Loki边问边给自己点上一支香烟。

“嗯，他们跑到我家附近找麻烦，结果被他们找到了。”

“他们跑到你的领地里去了？”Loki听了一皱眉，“有多少人？”

“25个左右吧，”Bucky曲起两腿给Loki让出地方坐下，然后将腿放在了Loki腿上。“不过我应付得来。”

“他们想要什么？”

“想要挑战我呗，还能要什么？”

“我得说，他们实在是自不量力。”

“已经到了缺心眼少智慧的地步了。不过他们再没机会犯同样的错误了。”

“他们是谁呀？”

“是个不成气候的街头帮派。头领是个嘴皮子挺利索的小逼玩意儿，叫Kira，你听说过她吗？”

“Kira…”Loki想了一会儿，“没什么印象。她跟你谈了？”

“何止是谈啊。她一张嘴就长篇大论的。头头是道的谴责我说那些规矩是年长者定来压榨年轻人的暴政，说你我是为万夫所指的肥猫–你别往心里去啊，喵喵–说咱们的领地应该拿来分给劳苦大众啥啥的。你懂的，标准版的狗屁废话。”

“还真是原创呢，”Loki干巴巴的说道，抬手将烟灰弹到地上。“然后呢？”

“我告诉他们我会彻底灭了他们，而我也做到了，杀得只剩了四个。我让他们回去转告其他人不敬长者的后果是什么。”

“哼，要是能抓住一个来问问话就更好了。”

“咪嗷，”Arabella也表示同意。

“你让我把人家带到哪儿去问话呀？”Bucky有些不耐烦的摊了摊手，“难不成带到我家去吗？我可没那个义务伺候一个贫民窟来的小毛孩儿。”

Loki非常有耐心的叹了口气，“我想你清楚你自己是什么样的人，Winter。可不管他们年轻与否，25个吸血鬼毕竟不是个小数目。而剩下来的可能也不仅仅是那四个。”

“我觉得没什么人剩下了，至少这个帮派是没人了。他们太心急了，在我看来甚至有点孤注一掷的感觉了。不过就算他们还有人手，可那几个幸存者带回去的消息也会让他们没胆敢再越雷池半步的。”

“你解决了他们头领这件事还是让我很高兴的。这种事情通常都是由少数几个心存不满的人把大伙儿煽惑鼓动起来的。”

“她确实就是这样的人。但她是自以为有机可乘才会贸然出手的。她说他们知道我一直是猎而不杀，并且让狼群在我的领地上肆意横行。她将这些都视为软弱的表现，所以才会觉得有机可乘。”

“细算起来的话，这两点倒都是真的。”

“可这两点都算不上是软弱的表现。”Bucky用指尖挠了挠Arabella的耳朵边儿，猫儿背起了耳朵对他怒目而视。“就算我单枪匹马，那些小年轻也根本敌不过我，而且我俩也比任何时候都要强大，另外还有狼群和咱们共享领地就更是如虎添翼了。”

“可正是因为这种软弱的表现才会引得他人来犯啊，Winter。”Loki急迫的说，“我一直都在努力想让你明白这一点。如果事态继续这么下去的话，那么情况会变得非常棘手。虽然我们到最后肯定能获胜，但是血流成河却是必然的。”

“那你要我怎么办？我总不能为了要去震慑那些傻逼而重新对人类大开杀戒吧？”

“当然不行，而且我也没打算让你这么做。我只是说我们应该好好考虑一下，然后商量出一个对策来。”

“咱们能另找个时间商量吗？”Bucky摆出一副委屈的模样，“这一晚上真快把我烦透了。”

“好好好。不过，Winter，你还好吗？怎么显得那么老态龙钟的？”

“谢谢夸奖哈，”Bucky白了他一眼，“说实话，我是真的很担心毒液。我知道他是个面目狰狞的吓人大怪物，可他却那么…纯真。就跟个小孩子似的。我真的不敢想他独自一人流落在外。”

“我能理解你的心情。我们俩在一起的时间虽然很短，但我对他的印象跟你很相似。他似乎在是非对错的认知方面显得非常黑白分明，就像孩子一样。”

“是啊，我觉得他脑子里应该没有多少道德模糊的灰色区域。可对于一个一边认定自己是好人又一边吃人的生物来说，会这样也实在太怪异了。不管怎么说吧，我想我有法子能找到Allan。”

“Allan不是死了吗？”

“对了，忘了告诉你，停尸房的那具尸体不是他的。”

“那是谁的？”

“不知道，但CIA却一口咬定那就是他，所以他们肯定有他们自己的小九九。但不管是什么，我都不怎么在乎。我认为是Allan制造了车祸装死，然后带着毒液逃跑了。而且还有件事。我几乎可以确定他就是毒液的原始宿主。”

“毒液的原始宿主，”Loki不由得一惊。“你为什么会这么想呢？”

“我也是东拼西凑出来的。我有可能是错的，但我认为我没错。”

“可…如果他就是毒液的宿主，那么毒液就不是丢了。应该说他是找着正主儿了。”

“可能吧，不过我还是得找到实证才行。而且就算我想的没错，也不表示我就信任Allan了。那家伙不但骗了我们所有人，还袭击了你。我打算今天太阳一落山就出去查证。”

“可现在已经是日出时分了。你要不就在这儿留宿吧？”

“只要你不介意就好。”

“你什么时候来我都欢迎，不过Steve那边呢？你不回去他会不会不高兴啊？”

“他之前给我发了条信息，说他还在陪着Sharon，不知道还要继续呆多久呢。”

“在医院吗？”

“他没说，我估计是吧。你好像很介意的样子。”

“我并没有介意。他那么关心朋友又不是什么坏事。只是…他不该把她的康复太当回事了。”

“他好像确实挺当回事的，可他要真是对什么事上了心，那是天王老子也拉不住他的。说到倔狼，你家Thor呢？他今天会过来吗？”

“会，不过他应该会晚点儿才会过来。狼群现在已经把我的领地当成了自家的了，所以一定得好好巡防。这阵子他们回来的时候，身上总是占满了各种令人作呕的新气味。”

“可是别提有多恶心了，”Bucky没辙的摇了摇头，“估计这世上就没有什么是Steve不敢在上面打滚儿的东西了。”

“选狼人做伴侣的必由之路啊，咱们真是自作孽不可活了。”

“是啊，不过这也是值得的。”

“我想是吧。”

Bucky抬头望向Loki，但对方的神情却令人捉摸不透。他就只是安静地坐在那里抽着烟，双眼凝视着远方。

“真的吗？”

“嗯？”

“对你来说真的是值得的吗？”

“我觉得是，干嘛这么问？”

“就是吧，几周以前你还信誓旦旦的说你跟Thor这辈子都老死不相往来了，现在你们却又和好如初了。这是个很大的转变，我总觉得你应该高兴的。我也希望你能快乐。”

“我确实很快乐，”Loki缓缓说道，垂眼看着燃着的香烟。“只是这一切都很困难，突然之间就得彻底改变自己的生活方式，然后再去适应另外一个人的习惯。你肯定比谁都清楚这一点。说真的，我这几天一直觉得自己像是刘姥姥进了大观园似的。我不知道该怎么…该怎么–”

“被人所爱？”

“嗯，没错，要是你非得用这么幼稚的词来形容的话。可我想说的是，我不知道若总是考虑别人的感受，自己还能怎么行事。我总是不知道怎么做才是对的–什么时候该让步，什么时候该坚持己见。进退得宜从来就不是我的强项，而且我发现自己总是拿捏不好分寸。可我现在既然已经接受了他，那我就必须得学会这一点。”

“感情关系本来就是很难的，Loki，”Bucky不顾Arabella满脸不开心，一把抱起了她圆滚滚的小身子左右摇晃起来。“我跟Steve也不是一帆风顺的。”

“胡说，Winter。你们当然顺顺当当的。我从来没见过有谁像你们俩那样恩爱快乐的。”

“是真的没那么顺当。”Bucky坚持道，“我们外表看来确实很恩爱，可我也并不是那种随便就会妥协的人。我喜欢我行我素，不考虑别人。所以当Steve毫不隐晦地叫我该如何如何的时候，我也很难忍住火气，想要让他滚去吃屎的。”

“拜托，”Loki哼了一声，“我实在想象不出你会那么跟你的亲亲小狼崽说那么重的话。这不可能。”

“那是因为我不会那样。那么跟他说话会伤了他的感情的。我很爱他，不想伤害他。而且他也并非不听我的意见。他会听，只不过Steve是这个世上最固执的人，如果真是让我俩拼意志力的话，那我一定会彻底败下阵来的。”

“不过跟一个总是正确的人争论也挺难的。”Loki饶有兴味的说。

“他并不… _总是_ 正确的。”

“当然当然。他只是从没错过。”

“我是说，虽然Tash紧着说别那么干，他还是冲过去砍九头蛇的脑袋了。”

“这不表示他做的不对，他只是犯了个错误而已，区别就在于此。”

Bucky怀疑的眯眼看他，“哦，我总算明白了。你现在站到他那头儿去了，你这个可恶的叛徒。”

“站在他的对立面上那才叫傻呢，”Loki笑着拍了拍Bucky的腿，Bucky将腿挪开好让他站起来。“我要去睡觉了。你随便睡哪间客房都行。不过你要是真不愿意动，那你跟Arabella一起睡沙发也行。”

“我还是去客房吧，”Bucky说着站起身，惹得Arabella好一阵抱怨，“不管窗子施没施法，有阳光照着我可睡不着。我恨太阳。”

“真的呀？我倒是挺喜欢的，当然得是在可控的条件下。可能是因为我还是太年轻了，还没正经的对那玩意儿感到厌恶呢吧。”

“也许吧。我已经记不清自己还是人类的时候是不是喜欢太阳了。那都是早八百年前的事了。”

“鉴于你那时候生活在爱尔兰，我估计你对喜不喜欢这件事也没什么发言权。”

“嘿，那是谬论。爱尔兰也有天晴的时候。”

“是吗。”

“是滴。有时候可是能晴上一小时呢。”

“眼见为实耳听为虚，”Loki挑眉道，“来吧，Arabella。晚安，Winter。”

他深施一礼，然后便走进了自己的卧房，而他那毛绒绒的小朋友则亦步亦趋的跟了上去，急切地想爬到大床上，趁他躺下之前占领舒适的软枕。Bucky转身进了他和Steve共用的那间客房，脱掉衣服后便一头栽在床上。阳光强迫他陷入了沉睡，同时也禁止所有黑暗生物在他的眼皮底下横行。

* * *

  
Sharon在一间昏暗的屋子里惊醒过来，她只觉头晕目眩，突然飙升的肾上腺素令她的心跳飞快，呼吸急促。她立时就发现自己是躺在自家的卧室里，可她确信自己是被一个男子的声音吵醒的。她全身立刻绷紧起来，躺在原地一动不动，大气都不敢喘一下，然后努力回忆自己之前上过的自卫术训练内容。

又来了，这绝对是个男人的声音，是从客厅传来的。她第一个想到的是Isabella肯定是让别人进了屋，但第二个想到就是屋子里上上下下都闻不到Isabella的气味；第三个想到的是这根本说不通嘛，她怎么可能会闻到她管家的气味呢？谢了大脑，现在我很确定你是彻底挂了。

当她小心翼翼的吸下一口气的时候，她的脑子告诉她，她听到的那个声音是她朋友Steve的。当然，这肯定也是疯言疯语罢了。Steve绝不可能会进到她的公寓里的（她邀请过人家无数次都被拒了），就算他真的进来了，她也绝不可能仅凭气味就知道是他呀。

她于是细细把这一事实讲给了自己掉了链子的大脑，把没有闻见Isabella气味的事作为证据，进一步来证明她的脑子出了很严重的问题。然而，她的大脑却依然坚定地认为那个男声就是Steve，而Isabella也确实不在公寓里，不过既然她自以为什么都知道，那她大可以出去验证一番。

Sharon则反驳，认为现在最该做的就是像个正常人一样打电话报警。而不是以气味来辨识他人。她的脑子则很好心的问她手机在哪儿，若是不在这间屋里，那她要如何在不惊动Steve的情况下拿回手机–而且，不管她愿不愿意承认，客厅里的那个男声绝绝对对就是Steve的。

她又躺了几分钟，徒劳地试图说服自己的脑子，外面的那个混账玩意儿是想至她俩于死地的，但最后还是没辙的放弃了。她总不能在这儿躺一辈子，跟自己的脑子逼逼，乖乖等着被人大卸八块吧？既然人只能死一次，那就去他狗日的吧。她于是下了床蹑手蹑脚地走进了过道，那声音一下清晰了很多，她于是站住脚，仔细聆听起来。

“我不清楚你们知不知道一只九头蛇到底有多大，但是相信我，那玩意儿超级大的，”那个声音肯定是Steve的（闭嘴啦脑子，没人喜欢听你叨叨），“比那个要大好多倍的。它的脑袋就得有这座楼那么大呢。而且有十颗脑袋。被我切掉一个以后就变成十一个了。”

Sharon听到了一声不可思议的汪汪叫声，很明显这是她其中一只小柯基发出来的，尽管她心里还很困惑不解，但她还是忍不住笑出了声。

“我知道怎么数数，丢丢。可是九头蛇一旦掉了一个脑袋，就会再长出两个来的。”Steve回嘴道，“你不信可以问Winter嘛，他也看见了。”

听了这句话，一声低吼顿时传了过来。

“好啦好啦，你们俩。我不是都解释过了嘛。你们保证过不会记恨他的，所以不许使性子哦。”

他说这话的时候，Sharon轻手轻脚的来到走廊边上悄悄探头从拐角看过去。果然，Steve正趴在客厅的地板上，用双臂撑起了上身，而丢丢和华夫饼则坐在他面前，三个人就好像在开会似的。看来她藏得并没有自己想象的那么好，因为她才探出头去偷看，Steve便从地上跳起身来，而那两只小柯基也立刻兴高采烈的扑了过来，激动得不行。

“嘿，你醒了，”这个又蠢又性感火辣而且性感到爆，同时也Gay到家的Steve乐呵呵的说道，“觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得还行，可…我想不起自己是怎么回到家的，”Sharon坐到沙发上摸着两只狗狗，“我不会是又在公园里昏倒了吧？”

Steve有些尴尬的挪了挪脚步，“呃，没有。你什么都想不起来了吗？”

“我记得的最后一点–”Sharon突地顿住了话头，任凭两个小毛头用湿鼻子拱她的脸。“等等…我本来是在医院里的。怎么跑到这儿来了？ _你_ 又怎么会在这里的？”

Steve没有回答。她转头望向窗外，这个问题反正也不是要问他的。丢丢和华夫饼感觉到了女主人情绪低落，于是便坐在她面前目不转睛的看着她。她颦紧了眉头，神情也变得困惑起来，她抬手揉了揉额头，继而突地瞪大了眼睛，手也随之放了下去。

“哦，”她终于开口说道，继而瞠目结舌的抬头望向Steve，像是想说些什么，但说出口的却又只是一个“哦”。

“是啊，”他说着垂下眼去，“总之不管怎么说…对不起。”

“对不起？你觉得对不起？”Sharon有些歇斯底里的笑了起来，“你不过就是彻底颠覆了我对现实的认知，还永远改变了我的生活而已，这有什么好对不起的，Steve？”

“我本来是想做好事的，”他弱弱的说道，“不然你会死的。”

“哦，你不说我还真忘了呢，”她跳起身来开始来回踱步。“有人把我给咬了。是个男的。他的牙上带有某种毒素结果害我陷入昏迷了。然后你跑到我的病房里让我–恶心。你让我喝你的血，然后就把我变成了…像你一样的东西。”

“是狼人，”Steve说道。

“对吼。一只–一只他妈的狼人，”她激动的快要喘不过气来了，“而今天晚上，我不知为啥变成了一只狼。还是在医院里变的。”

“是出了医院以后变的。你从窗口跳出来的时候还保持着人形呢。”

“哦，懂了。我的人形。我现在居然都有这么一说了。有人形。太帅了。看来我的工作是玩儿完了。操他妈的…操蛋！我很喜欢这份工作的，Steve。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

“这–呵，我本来想说这不能怪你的，可归根究底这还 _就得_ 怪你。还有那个咬我的人，这也得算他一份儿。”

“Winter。他是我男票。我们恋爱了。”

“ _Winter_ ？他名叫–算了，管他的。他是你男票，你俩相爱了而且他还是只吸血鬼。一个如假包换的吸血鬼。所以说吸血鬼也他妈是真的了。而且他们还有毒，对吧？”

Steve赶忙摇头，“不是的。他咬你的时候确实带毒，但他现在没有毒了。这事说来挺复杂的。”

“哦，是吗，Steve？这事很复杂吗？”

“很复杂。可他不是有意要伤害你的，我发誓。这一切都是意外。”

“他妈的意外？”她捏紧了拳头大声吼道，“你特么…见鬼。我本来想说你是为了护着他而对我撒谎的，可我知道你说的都是实话。等一下，这我是怎么知道的？”

“那是因为我在这种事上是绝不会对你说谎的，”Steve严肃的说，“而且这是狼人的一种能力。你可以通过嗅闻人体内的气味变化，来判断他们的情绪和意图。”

“真的？”

“对。这也就是说你能够理解人们的所思所感。而且也能理解绝大多数动物的情绪。哦，犬科动物现在也能够听懂你的话了。”

听了这话，丢丢和华夫饼立刻站起身来，把小胸脯挺得高高的，一脸期待的看着她。

Sharon看了看Steve，又回头看了看它们俩，“你们俩能听懂我的话了？”

“呜汪，”丢丢说道。

“汪，”华夫饼也附和道。

“看吧？”Steve高兴的说道。

Sharon慢慢点了点头，依旧目不转睛的看着她那两个忠诚的守护者，突然之间，它们表露出了一种她以前从没注意到过的机智。她从前一直认为它们比普通的狗还要笨一些，可现在她却有些怀疑这一点了。而现在，从它们甜美的小脸和棕色的大眼睛中，她仿佛能读出一种普通人无从得知的，它们这个品种独有的机敏和笃定。

与此同时，她还突然意识到了比这些狗狗的机敏更重要的东西，那就是她能够完全解读它们气味的复杂性，并且完全理解这种气味信号的含义。她的双眼立刻盈满了泪水，她坐回到沙发上，伸出双臂将它俩抱进了怀里。

“我也爱你们俩，”她抽泣着拥着两个小毛球，“我太爱你们了。你们是全世界最好的狗狗！”

这是她第一次知道它俩也明白了她的意思，知道她对它们的意义。她从她的狗狗身上体会到了一种前所未有的忠诚与无条件的爱，而在这种爱和忠诚的背后则是一种她想象不到的勇气。虽然它们身材矮小、四肢短粗，但在这两个小小的身体里却跳动着武士般的心。它们就如同顶天立地、全副武装的骑士，全心全意地为它们的女主人效忠。无畏的丢丢爵士和骁勇的华夫饼爵士。

她眼泪汪汪的大笑起来，将两个小家伙拥得更紧了些，在它们细软的黄毛上亲了又亲，而两个狗狗也丝毫不吝啬自己的舔吻。她依旧感到困惑害怕，更不知自己的全新人生将何去何从，但有了与这两个最爱她的小家伙沟通的方法，以及它们的友谊…或许吃些苦头也是值得的。当她抬起头时，却发现Steve的眼中也饱含着泪水，只是他赶快转过身去抹掉了。

“嘿，”她说道，“你干嘛呢？”

Steve有些摸不着头脑（这样子令他显得超级帅），“我…站着呢？”

“我知道，不过这既然是个家人大抱抱。那你也过来吧，大个子。”

* * *

  
Bucky已经在地狱厨房游荡了一个多星期了，监视天主教堂，在施粥所和流浪人员庇护所里，还有任何能找到神职人员的场所寻看。然而到目前为止，他的搜索一无所获。没有任何迹象表明这附近有较为激进的教会活动。

而自己不能进教堂也给他的调查带来了很大阻碍。不过既然要训练恶魔猎手，那他们就不可能总缩在庇护所里不出来，肯定还得去别的什么地方。看来他只能在教堂外抓个牧师来盘问了，不过他又极不愿意这么做。而且他找到的牧师还必须得自愿交代，因为Bucky惯用的迫使罪人坦白的手段对神职人员不管用。所以真是左右为难啊。

他从一座拱门下的阴影里走了出来，沿着几乎空无一人的街道慢慢向前走着。说这条街几乎空无一人是因为这里还有另外一个半夜未归的人。这人跟城里其他许许多多的穷苦人一样，默默无闻、不引人注意。他身披着一件宽大破旧的黑色大衣，佝偻的身形几乎要将他压弯在地了。

那人一瘸一拐的走着，速度慢得简直跟蜗牛有一拼，Bucky走在前面，在离他大概三十码远的时候拐进了拱门下。等过了十分钟后，那人却还没从他面前走过，他走出来时发现，对方已站住了脚，正在一个垃圾箱里翻找着…不知什么东西。

“嘿，哥们儿，”男子用嘶哑的声音叫道，“给老兵施舍个铜板吧？”

Bucky没有理会对方的招呼，转身拐进了一条窄巷。

“对，也操你的妈，”当他隐没在黑影中时听见那男人醉醺醺的说道，“王八蛋。”

这个牢骚不断的男子于是再次沿着街道慢吞吞、摇摇晃晃的走了起来，边走边自言自语的抱怨这个世界有多么冷酷残忍，半晌才总算从那个衣着讲究的年轻人藏身的巷口走了过去。然而他还没走出去几步，那个青年便突然出现在他面前，男子赶忙收住脚步，险些就撞在了对方身上。

“给老兵施舍个铜板吧？”男子伸出一只粗糙的手，将乞讨的话又嘟囔了一遍。

“你真的是个退伍老兵吗？”青年问，声音显得圆润悦耳。

“那–那特么当然啦，”男子口齿含混的说道。

他费力的抬起头，用迷离的眼睛望向这位金主。青年笑了，红润的菱唇微启，露出一排整齐的白牙。而那双灰蓝色眼眸却在这么昏暗的地方闪闪发光。他美得不可方物，甚至连这个饱受战争和穷困摧残的男人都看得有些痴了。

“太好了，”蓝眼睛俊男说道，“说不定你就是我要找的人。”

还不待这位看似穷困潦倒的老兵开口回答，他便被对方狠狠的按在了巷子里的砖墙上，他徒劳的试图摆脱那只如同铁箍一般的冰凉手掌，然而这只手却已掐住了他的脖子，用力地挤压着他的气管，而另一只手则扯掉了他的帽兜，将遮住他口鼻的那条破围巾也一并撕去。

这个异常强壮的绝美男子在看到他面容后微微一愣。这张脸称不上漂亮，但也绝对和破旧的衣衫、粗哑的声音毫不搭嘎。他是一个剃着陆军头、年界四十的年轻男子，一副饱经风霜的面容（脸上有不少伤疤，鼻子也断过好几次了），但锐利的深褐色眼眸和坚毅的下颌线条却让他显得颇为俊逸。

“为什么跟踪我，”Bucky质问道，稍稍松开了男人脖颈上的手以便他能开口说话。“你想要干嘛？”

“你就是Winter，对吧？”男人喘了口气后哑声问，虽说还是显得粗哑，但至少这回听着像是本人的了。

“正是鄙人。你他妈谁呀？装的跟个血袋子似的等着让我吸个够？”

“你可太逗了，”男人说道，一副牙尖嘴利不怕死的样子。“我倒是听说你们有点儿小聪明，不过这个玩笑挺不错的。”

Bucky忍不住暗叹一声，现在的纽约人真是天不怕地不怕了。既然如此，他于是凑近过去，盯住对方的双眼，他的法力如同涟漪般飘散出去。可让他很是惊讶的是，对方居然当着他的面大笑起来。这个世界怎么特么变成这样了捏？

“你那些雕虫小技对我不管用，所以你还是省省吧。”男人操着自大而又有些性感的曼哈顿下城区口音说道。“你无需知道我姓字名谁。你只需要知道我有个朋友需要你的帮助。”

“那实在太有意思了，”Bucky讪笑道，“你那位朋友尽可以去吃屎了。友情提示一下，就算没有咒术我的血牙也一样管用。只不过咬上去会很疼就是了。”

“我朋友名叫Allan。Charles Allan。”

听到这个名字，Bucky着实一愣，然后暗骂自己缺心眼，没在这个无礼的人类面前掩饰自己情绪。不过既然已经如此了，那就只能顺其自然了。

“Allan让你来向我求救。你知道我跟他不是一边儿的，对吧？”

“哦，我怎么会不知道呢。不过他也对你不怎么感冒。他说你有可能会杀了他的，不过我们觉得既然他就要死了，试一试倒也无妨。”

“什么叫他就要死了？”Bucky立刻质问道，“他到底怎么了？”


End file.
